Old Stories with Bad Grammar and Bad Plots
by Rifat
Summary: This contains all the stories that I wrote and cancelled. Keep in mind, that more chapters added here may come from further stories dropped because they're bad. I kept them here because some of the readers insisted it. So brace yourselves for horrid grammar, weird misuse (or complete absence) of punctuation and nearly every cliche that can be used by fanfic authors. NARDO! SAUSAGE!
1. How Naruto Screwed History Old 1

**This was the original version of How Naruto Screwed with History. In retrospect, this was a bad execution of the story. While I'm not a good writer, I am trying to improve. Hence the rewrite, but some readers genuinely loved this story so for that reason I'm putting up the original version. enjoy.**

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING IS A NON PROFIT FAN BASED FICTION. NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN ARE OWNED BY STUDIO PERRIOT, TV TOKYO, VIZ MEDIA AND MASASHI KISHIMOTO. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

* * *

Two Days After the Defeat of Pain, Behind the Hokage Mountain, Konohagakure no Sato, Narutoverse 2.

"Is this it Kakashi sensei?" the question was asked by a sun kissed blonde haired boy of age sixteen. He had cerulean blue eyes and a set of three whisker marks on each cheek. He had lightly tanned skin and there were little to no trace amounts of baby fat on his face. Two months ago, one could've said he had a rather goofish look compared to most ninja, however the training with the Toads of Mt. Myoboku had taken a great and fruitful stress on his body as he had toned it up to the proper shape and quite a fan girl inducing one as well. This teen is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze.

A shift in time had occurred in this universe.

He had learned about his father two days ago while he was in the Tailed Beast Berserker Mode ***,** he had all but lost his sanity and the great Kyuubi no Kitsune would've escaped if it wasn't for the genius integrity of the Fourth Hokage who not only placed a residue amount of chakra in case the seal weakened but also he had placed a seal that transferred all of the Yondaime's knowledge of pretty much everything he knew and had learned throughout his life. Including his prized jutsu that had earned him the threat of the SS Rank, Flee on Sight status. Naruto had used it to a little extent as he had regained control from the beast that embodied hatred and fought off the last of the Six Paths of Pain. He then convinced the real Pain to give up on revenge and Nagato had brought back all those he had killed in the Leaf as his final act of redemption. He later told his sensei, who was the former student of the Yondaime, about his heritage and accompanied him here.

Now he is standing near the house of his once alive parents. It was a moderately two storied house. He could tell that there were Seals around the place as he knew from his father's transferred knowledge and the fact that he had been the only who had entered the compound. His sensei and jounin leader, Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja could not enter.

"Yes Naruto." He said with his signature eye smile. "This is indeed your parents house. So what will you do now?"

"Well. The Masked Man is still out there." Naruto said as a hateful and raging look appeared on his face at the mention of the man who had orphaned him. "I need to learn everything Tou-san and Kaa-chan left behind if I am going to get stronger. From what I learned from Tou-san as he gave me nearly all his knowledge and specific memories, that guy can turn intangible and basically pull anything into his eye. It's even better than the **Hirashin / Flying Thunder God** in some aspects. But hopefully, I'll be able to take it up a notch since I know how it works."

"Sensei left you quite a gift didn't he Naruto?" Kakashi asked as Naruto gave his signature foxy grin and nodded. Kakashi then had a solemn look on his face. "But I have to apologize Naruto. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you who your parents were. I reall-"

"It's alright Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied quite cheerfully. Kakashi often wondered how this boy remained cheerful despite all the shit that was thrown his way during his childhood. He only became acknowledged two days ago by the village as the worthy shinobi he is. "I think I understand it a bit. Tou-san had many enemies, so it was only natural that they would come after the Kiiroi Senko's son. Kaa-chan was a former ANBU as well who had quite a bounty on her. So I guess I can understand why I wasn't told."

"You truly are one of a kind you know that Naruto?" Kakashi said as he looked proudly at his student. The loud mouthed, neon orange wearing genin who was later made chunnin after he returned was now a Sage. A level so powerful, that only a handful of people in the world had achieved. The Legendary Rikoudo Sennin, Hashirama Senju, Jiraiya the Toad Sage and Minato Namikaze. " Well I guess I'll see you later Naruto. Ja ne." Kakashi said as he shunshined away in a flicker of leaves.

Naruto then entered his house and saw the great amount of dust it had collected in the last sixteen years. This was his room. Thankfully due to his father's knowledge he pretty much knew how this place was. After a storm of clones had cleaned the entire place out, he explored his house. He found his parents room. The journals they made. Their little notes on their secret marriage, that only a handful of people knew. The Baby Room they had made for him and of course the various pictures of his parents. Naruto was a bit weirded out by the fact that he thought his mother was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He only prayed that he got a girl like this in his life, her greatest feature to him was undoubtedly her long, flowing red hair that he found entrancing.

After shoving off such thoughts he started to see all the jutsu his parents had kept. He took out the Advanced Chakra Detection Paper and channeled his chakra through it. This was made specifically by the Toads of their sacred land to find out how many affinities the person is capable of whereas normal Chakra Paper only shows the dominant chakra natures. The paper split into three parts. One of them completely shredded into wind, the other turned dripping wet and the final piece of paper wrinkled up into a ball. From what he received, his mother had wind and water nature; his father on the other hand had lightning and wind. So he had inherited all three chakra natures. He then scouted the house and finally found the scrolls he was looking for. The entire sealing volumes of Uzushiogakure, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu scrolls and finally the specially crafted Tri Pronged Kunai that his father was famous for.

"Kage Bunshin don't fail me now." Naruto muttered as he summoned more than a hundred clones. "We've got a lot of work to do."

"Hai Oyabun!" the clones replied and each 25 of them took the fuuinjutsu scrolls and taijutsu ones; while fifty of them took the ninjutsu ones.

* * *

Timeskip: Twenty Five Days after Post Five Kage Summit Arc, after Great Elder Sage had told Naruto about meeting a certain Octopus who would help him, Hokage's Temp Office.

"Yo Baa-chan." Naruto said as he normally greeted the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju, the strongest woman on the planet. "Glad to see you're up and about." Said woman who undoubtedly was blessed with the greatest assets a woman could have raised an eyebrow at his appearance.

Naruto had changed his clothing to a great degree after he realized it was time to move on from the greatness of orange to a bit more subtle shade. He now wore a dark grey full sleeved shirt, dark blue pants and the bright green chunnin jacket. His hair was now even more untamed as he had thinned out and muscled out properly due to the rapid spam of Shadow Clones and his body breaking, muscle tearing, nerve numbing training methods. Needless to say his recently founded fan club had increased by leaps and bounds. Naruto Uzumaki had learned the true horror about fan girls.

"Even now you call me that brat." Tsunade said as she looked at him. "Alright brat I don't feel like wasting time so I'm going to cut straight to the point. One take off that chunnin jacket and take this. From now on you're officially a jounin." Tsunade said as she pointed at darker, olive green standard Jounin flak jacket on her desk in her new and temporary office. Naruto beamed up in excitement and took off his old chunnin jacket and sealed it into his arm. Tsunade was a bit surprised, two months ago he wasn't that good at Fuuinjutsu now he did at seamlessly. She smiled at his progress.

"Yatta." Naruto said as he put on Jounin jacket. "So… you're gonna give me the hat now Baa-chan?" Naruto asked with wide eyes as Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Not in a decade." She said as Naruto dropped down in disappointment as dark clouds hung over his head. She remembered her grandfather doing this as well. He called it his 'Comfort Zone' after Mito-obaa-chan used to give him quite a lashing. "Anyways I have a SS Ranked Mission for you Naruto." As if on cue, Naruto beamed up more and Tsunade had to sweat drop at his near bipolar behavior.

"What is it Baa-chan?" Naruto asked with vigor. "Tell me tell me!"

"Urusai!" She yelled before throwing a pen which struck him and a bump appeared on his head. "You're going to go on a training trip along with a team, to an island where you'll hopefully be able to master the Kyuubi's power."

"Kyuubi's power? Sorry Baa-chan but I just finished fixing my training routine with Paa. They even set up everything there. You know that time travels relatively slower there and with my Shadow Clones I get years of experience." Naruto said trying to make a valid point which he did surprisingly. "Besides who's going to train me? And how long will it take me to get there?"

"The trip itself will take a month and a half. Then you'll start to train there to master the Fox's power." Tsunade said as Naruto groaned at the statement.

"I could easily get years of training in that time. Besides I am so close to making new forms of the **Rasengan** and taking the **Hiraishin** to new level. I can even throw the **Rasenshuriken** without Sage Mode now." Naruto said as he grumbled like a child. "Besides who could be a better teacher than the Toads?"

"That would be a Jinchuriki who has mastered the power of his Bijuu." Naruto raised an eyebrow at Tsunade's words. Hook, line and sinker. Naruto was now officially interested. This would also be a good way to keep him out of the War that was about to be waged for him and the Eight Tails. "Killer B the brother of the Raikage and the Jinchuuriki of the-"

"Eight Tails." Naruto said as Tsunade looked at him curiously. "Killer B's bijuu has an octopus tentacle from what I learned from the few memories Tou-san left. He's gotta be the one Super Geezer Sage was talking about."

"All the more reason for you to go there brat. Alright what's with that expression on your face?" Tsunade asked as she looked the grumpy look on his face.

"It's just. A month and a half to get there. I mean I could train to get better in that time. If only there was some way to get there in a moments notice from Mt. Myoboku." Naruto thought as Tsunade merely stared at the sheer density of his mind. He did have something like that. Then a few moments later, the metaphorical bulb lit up. "I know." Naruto said as he took out one of his Tri Pronged Kunai. "Give this to the team that will go with me and tell them to launch the kunai when they're there. I'll be going to get some ramen before I leave today to get back to the Toads."

"Seriously brat." Tsunade said. "What am I going to do with you? Oh and by the way did you decide on what to tell Hinata?"

"No not really. I just don't like her like that." Naruto said with a sad sigh. "In fact if I was older I'd probably date someone as beautiful as you." Naruto said as he had his hands in his pockets and was idly looking at the ground as he kicked invisible dust, while Tsunade blushed a bit at the words the blonde had said before her.

'Damn that gaki!" Tsunade thought as she finally fought down the blush. It had been a long time since someone had called her that, despite the fact that Jiraiya said it for years but she didn't feel anything for him. Just like Naruto didn't feel anything for Hinata. The thing with Sakura was also nothing more than a crush. In fact, Naruto wasn't interested in any girls of the village though he did get interested when he heard about the Mizukage. That confirmed he was straight unlike the rumors she heard about something called 'NaruSasu'. She shivered at the thought of that, yet she liked it for some reason.

Was it wrong for a woman to have sexual interests?

"Anyways. I'll be going to get some ramen. Haven't had that in nearly a week." Naruto said as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

"That brat." Tsunade said as she poured some sake. "If you were older huh? Stupid gaki and his mouth doesn't even realize the sort of things he says at times." Tsunade laughed a bit as she poured some sake for herself. In her mind she played out a scenario of what would happen if she did end up with the blonde gaki. Of course, he'd have to be significantly older and she'd of course have to be younger.

Would she be with someone like that? Who knows what the Legendary Sucker thinks in her mind?

* * *

Timeskip: A month and a half later, Mindscape, After absorbing the Kyuubi's power and accessing Nine Tails Chakra Mode, Secret Room, The Temple, Genbu Island.

"So," Kushina said slyly as Naruto knew what exactly she was about to say "heard you had a crush on your Kaa-chan?" She giggled a bit at his despair.

"Yameru Kaa-chan!" Naruto grumbled out as he had embarrassing stains of red on his cheeks. "Besides it's not my fault you're that beautiful with your violet eyes, red hair and that face. I mean anyone would be an idiot to not have a crush on you dattebayo!" Naruto said as he accusingly pointed a finger at his mother who first blushed but tried to play it off by laughing at his misery once more.

'Actually… he is cuter than Minato was at that age with the whisker marks. Come to think of it he even has a better body- BAD! BAD KUSHINA! That's your sochi!' Kushina thought inside her mind. "It's alright sochi! Who knows maybe one day you'll find a girl like me dattebane."

"Yeah!" Naruto replied vigorously. "Say Kaa-chan how much time do you have left?"

"Not much." Kushina replied sadly. She then looked at her son knowing that she only had a few select words left to say.

( **AN: Not going to write about the whole Kushina saying goodbye to Naruto. The words literally stab my heart every time I remember those words so gonna skip em and go all the way to the war.)**

* * *

Timeskip: Five Days After Naruto had mastered the Kyuubi's chakra, Kaminari no Kuni / Land of Lightning, Battleground of the Fourth Great Ninja War.

"No Kakashi stop!" an Imperfect Resurrected Minato said as he prepared to flash to his student. Kakashi had emerged from the Kamui Dimension and had his signature technique the **Raikiri / Lightning Cutter** ready in his right arm.

Naruto and Sasuke had managed to defeat Obito who had become the imperfect Jinchuuriki of the Juubi. After defeating him, Naruto was able to pull out all the Tailed Beasts out of him as they had given him a fair amount of their own chakra when they had entered the shared mindscape. The Edo Tensei version of the real Madara Uchiha was battling the Edo Tensei Hashirama Senju and was finally winning as he stabbed him with the Chakra Disruption Rods and was absorbing his Sage Jutsu.

Madara had signaled Black Zetsu to take over his body but Naruto had gotten there in the mean time to kill Black Zetsu who in his dying moments revealed that his real plan was to bring back Kaguya Otsutsuki, the mother of the Sage of Six Paths. Naruto was glad that he had managed to flash to Zetsu and kill him, thus making sure that not only does Kaguya not come back but also that he couldn't possess Obito's body to use **Rinne Rebirth.**

Then another shift in time occurred.

*SQUELCH*

Kakashi's famed Lightning Blade had pierced the frame of Obito. More precisely, he had stabbed Obito right in the chest as blood flew everywhere. Kakashi Hatake had killed his other teammate. The former teammate which had taught him a lesson to not abandon your comrades had lost his mind to insanity. It was up to Kakashi to end this feud and he did just that. He could live with the burden and the shame, he had been doing that for nearly more than half his life. Minato appeared a bit too late. Kakashi knelt beside his friend who took his last breaths.

"B-Bakashi" Obito said with a sad laugh as Kakashi looked at him remembering the nickname Obito had given to him during the time of their rivalry. "Looks like I-I finally get to meet Rin. S-S-Sorry if I caused you….." Obito did not get to finish as his final breaths left his body.

Obito Uchiha had died. Naruto Uzumaki was sadly looking at him. In his final moments he had realized that Obito had regrets, but a part of him didn't stop Kakashi. Obito had this coming to him. Minato and Kakashi solemnly looked at the former member of their four man shinobi cell. Then a great push of furious anger came.

Madara Uchiha was trying to kill them with his glare.

"Y-YOU!" Madara yelled out. "You ruined everything!" Madara yelled out like a mad man as his dark chakra flared everywhere. As an Edo Tensei he had an unlimited amount of chakra. It kept replenishing even if great injury was cause to him, though the process would be bit slow if the damage to his ever reforming body was too great to handle at times. He put out his hand as a black sphere formed in it and rushed up to the sky.

" **Chibaku Tensei / Planetary Devastation!"** Madara yelled as the great pull of gravity started its work and everything was rushing upwards. No one would live anymore. All his plans had been ruined. He could not come back to life anymore. Even though, he learned that Zetsu had planned to betray him he could've somehow changed to the situation to benefit himself.

Naruto then used the last of his largely depleted chakra to throw two jutsu at it. **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken / Wind Style: Spiraling Shuriken** and **Suiton: Rasenhahonryuu / Water Style: Spiraling Ripping Torrent,** the two attacks had been pulled in by the inescapable pull of the planetoid forming jutsu and hit it right at the center. Needless, to say the two combined S Rank Jutsu had destroyed the core of **Planetary Devastation** and now the earth fell just as Naruto fell to his knees. He still had one more problem to take care of.

Madara was the last obstacle.

The last true hurdle before he could bring the peace that Jiraiya had been searching for so long. He saw that Madara was looking at him furiously and was going to kill him. Naruto didn't have much chakra left, and if he did use the last of it he'd end up dying of exhaustion. He could use that jutsu he had been working on, but he needed a large amount of chakra for it. All the members of the Allied Shinobi Force stood up in unison as they wouldn't let Madara reach their de facto leader. However, the true blow came when Sasuke all of a sudden stabbed Naruto with his chokuto. Naruto was bleeding and badly. Everyone simply stared in shock at the betrayal.

Sasuke explained that his goal was to kill the Five Kage from the beginning to stage a revolution. That was his ideal of becoming the Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki had gotten much, much stronger than Sasuke and he himself had admitted that. Not a moment later, Sasuke's head fell from his shoulders who couldn't react in time to Tobirama and Minato who had used their Hiraishin to teleport to Naruto to kill Sasuke. The Uchiha Traitor was finally dead. The world had been officially rid of any and all living Uchiha. One of the two legacies left behind by the Sage of Six Paths had been erased. In essence, the Uchiha Curse of Hatred had finally been extinguished. Naruto did not feel remorse for the teme. He had shown to the very end that he did not care about anyone other than himself.

"Naruto!" Minato said as Naruto's vision was fading. "Hang in there! We're going to help you."

"I-It-s alright Tou-san." Naruto said weakly as he smiled. "I guess this is it then." Naruto said but a loud voice begged to differ.

" **Like hell you are!"** Son Goku the Yonbi yelled out. Naruto's head was turned around lightly by his reanimated father, whose tears were falling on the visage of his nearly dying son. **"You think we're just going to let you die like that Fishcake!"**

" **You freed us. Saving you is the least we can do!"**

" **Here take our chakra kid."**

" **This will put your body in pain but your wound will heal in no time. You'll be able to fight him and put that Uchiha bastard down!"**

Naruto didn't know to whom each voice belonged but he knew that most of them were saying it, but he knew that the last one came from Kurama though it sounded darker, the same fox he had befriended. He weakly nodded and smiled, before he spoke with a low voice.

"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama…. Arigato." Naruto said as he suddenly felt a great ripping warmth in his body. His body felt like it had been stabbed by a thousand needles. But he also felt power surging through him. He stood up and saw that his chakra had returned with a vengeance. He rushed at Madara without a single thought and saw that the bastard was incapable of using the **Kamui** like Obito, which Naruto was glad for but saw that people just foamed from their mouths upon contact with his Mangekyou. Naruto guessed that he was capable of using **Tsukuyomi**. What made it worse was the fact that he could also use **Enton/ Inferno Style** like Sasuke, though that did not surprise Naruto as he remembered the Ghost of the Uchiha unleashing a single jutsu that nearly decimated the entire battalion.

Naruto knew that engaging Madara in a jutsu battle would be pointless and was using his final trump card. He had seen that the Chakra Disruption Blade had temporarily stuck into Hashirama despite the fact that he had been an **Edo Tensei**. Naruto was throwing his Tri Pronged Kunai and soon enough he knew that a perfect square had been formed. He had made this technique specifically so that the Masked Bastard could not escape from the jutsu using his own **Jikuukan Ninjutsu / Space Time Ninjutsu.** Since Madara couldn't use it Naruto took it as a plus point, but Obito was no Madara that man had no equal save Hashirama and Naruto had no choice but to make the ultimate sacrifice.

'Is this what Tou-san and Kaa-chan felt like when they saved me?' Naruto thought as his Sage Mode hand caught the Chakra Disruption Blade.

'Is this what Hokage jiji felt like when he tried to kill Hebi-teme knowing he was going to die?' Naruto thought as he finally landed the decisive blow on Madara with a fist to his face.

'Is this what you felt when you saved me Neji knowing full well that you'll die?' Naruto said as he stabbed Madara with his own black blade as the undead Uchiha screamed in pain. He couldn't even absorb the Sage Jutsu Naruto was using as it was different from Hashirama's whose one was purely depended on **Yang Release**.

'So this is what it feels like… to save someone other than yourself' Naruto thought with a smile knowing that his end was here as well.

"This is it Madara." Naruto said as he stabbed himself with the other end of the blade as he grabbed onto Madara in a hugging fashion. Madara himself was stunned at what Naruto was doing. Naruto had his arms wrapped around him and made the ram seal.

" **Hiraishin Kinjutsu: Jikuukan Shometsu Boidu / Flying Thunder God Forbidden Technique: Space Time Annihilation Void"** Naruto said with a smile. A very thin layer of black chakra erupted from the four Hiraishin kunai surrounding the two shinobi as a small worm hole emerged on top of them. Naruto grinned as he saw the void of absolute hopelessness he had conjured. He actually had to study to make this jutsu work, and studying was a far greater pain than anything else in the world, even the stab mark on his body that was yet to be fully healed. "I didn't have any plans to die… but if it means that this world will survive and you will die. It's a price I'm willing to pay."

"What have you done?" Madara said in horror as he felt his feet leaving the ground. "Do you truly wish to die for his hellish planet?"

"Simple Madara. I ruptured a hole in time space. Even I don't know where this goes. Given you're an Edo Tensei you'll probably turn to dust and given how I am dying from this wound and the excessive chakra that's burning my coils, I'll probably die and end up in space."

"You fool." Madara said. "You've doomed us both you brat."

"Maybe but its my decision to make. After all, I never go back on my word." Naruto said with a smile and Madara had to smirk in his last moment at the guts of the kid before him.

"Hn." Madara grunted for one last time as they were both being pulled towards the worm hole. "At least you follow through with your conviction. That's something I can respect even from a brat like you."

"Looks like Madara Uchiha does have a heart." Naruto chuckled out. They were rotating slowly as he saw his father and friends for one last time. "Sorry everyone! Looks like I couldn't become Hokage-ttebayo! But don't worry. I had you guys so it more than makes up for it. I'll be seeing you and Kaa-chan soon, Tou-san!" Naruto said before both shinobi were sucked in by the worm hole. The barrier around the four kunai vanished as well as the kunai which were sucked into the worm hole.

Naruto Uzumaki was gone. The Hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War had disappeared along with Madara Uchiha, the greatest living form of chaos that ever walked on this planet. The people of the shinobi world mourned for the loss of their hero as he had given up his life to save the world. He had died with a smile on his face. He did it all to achieve the peace that would now ensue on this planet.

Thus ended the great tale.

The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

Author: Or that's what people thought. Now let's find out what actually happened to the person who had done this jutsu.

* * *

Dimensional Gap, The Rip In the Space Time Continuum, Fanfiction Multiverse.

Naruto and Madara were travelling at the speed of light. They were rushing past planets, stars and other celestial bodies as they saw things they could never imagine.

A orange clad man with golden spiky hair fighting a pink like creature.

A bald man wearing a yellow suit punching everything out of existence.

A blonde haired man who could stop time while fighting a cap wearing man. Astral figures emerged from the both of them while one of them shouted 'Ora' and the other 'Muda'.

Cannibalistic giants that raged against normal sized humans with blades in their hands.

Men with swords that glowed and buzzed when the struck against each other as all of them had near clothes of black kimono and white hakama.

A small yellow rat like creature emitting electricity while fighting another dragon like creature.

Some strange machines in space as they flew and one blue suited man with spiky hair and a cigarette in his mouth smirked.

A man fully clad in black as he had a slab of iron on his back that was too large to be called a sword.

A boy with smooth brown hair writing names into a note book while he took a chip with his right hand and...ate it!

They even saw different versions of themselves as well. One of the Naruto was fighting Itachi in Suna. One of them looked like he was a bit older and married to Hinata. Another Naruto was wearing the same armor as Madara. While one of the Naruto had three siblings.

And some men just standing with pieces of wooden sticks out of which light flew out and they were pointing at each other while yelling absolute nonsense.

"Kurama are you seeing this?!" Naruto got no reply. "Oi KURAMA! Damn it!" Naruto cried out a bit. He really wanted to hear the fox's voice one last time. He had been there with him for the past seventeen years of his life.

Now he was alone, the Bijuu must've not been allowed to leave that Space Time Continuum, but it seemed like that Naruto could still feel their chakra inside his body. Speaking of chakra. His eyes shot to Madara whose literal soul was being pulled out of his mouth as a death like god was seen towering over them with a vicious face. The Death God disappeared after the soul was taken.

Then the unexpected happened. Madara's Edo Tensei body that was now crumbling into paper like objects had rushed to him and were being fused with his body. Naruto screamed out in pain as he received all of Madara's memories and knowledge. Everything that Madara knew, felt and experienced was being tattooed and re-experienced by Naruto.

" _One day Hashirama we'll be able to reach our dream" A young Madara said to an equally young Hashirama._

" _It looks like we won't be able to show our guts huh?" Madara asked Hashirama as he stood by with his father and brother._

" _Izuna! Hang in there" Madara said as he cried holding the body of his dying brother. "Don't worry-"_

" _Take my eyes Nii-sama" Izuna said as he knew he wasn't going to make it. "It's the least I can do."_

 _Madara and Hashirama had fought for entire twenty four hours and after a final revelation, he had made peace with Hashirama. The Village Hidden in the Leaves was born._

 _Madara came back to life with Izanagi and was slowly making his base at Mountain Graveyard as he prepared to fuse his body with Hashirama's cells._

 _A final memory as Madara had died believing that he gave his plans to Obito to continue the Eye of the Moon Plan._

Another life, another planet.

In this vast multitude of the various universe, exist several universes.

Similar yet different.

Constants and variables.

A person is a hero in one realm, but a villain in another.

Another realm exists that is a perfect copy of another one which exists in its own separate realm of reality.

The outcome of one universe does not determine the other.

Constants and variables indeed.

However, at times an anomaly rises in the equation that brings about a result that was both unexpected and impossible.

Hence the past can be changed if one were to travel back in time, but only because it was in another dimension.

Reference to: The Multiverse Theory. And now back to the plot.

Ta no Kuni / Land of Rice, Kenso no Kuni, Earth, Narutoverse 3.

A strange large hole appeared in the sky. A single figure came out of it and crashed on to the plain grassy field. A relatively old man was nearby and decided to investigate the place. He saw the man lying on the ground and decided to help him. This was a neutral nation that had housed no shinobi as of yet. So if a man just lies around with blood leaking out of his body, someone would be naturally inclined to help that injured person.

* * *

Two Days Later, Somwhere in a Room in a Generic House, Land of Rice.

"Kuso." A deep yet innocent voice said. "What hit me?"

The person got up and observed himself. He had bandages wrapped around his chest and abdomen. The man then stood up and got out of the house. He saw the lake nearby and immediately rushed there to drink some water. He dove his face in and started drinking like a horse as he took his large amounts of liquid forms of hydrogen and oxygen. His quench had finally lessened as he took his head out and breathed heavily. He took some time to breath before he finally looked down back at the water and screamed in surprise.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The most dignifying and intelligent answer he could come up with. He saw his own reflection once more. He had light tanned skin, onyx eyes that had a bit of life in them. His face was smooth, chiseled and had handsome features. He had raven spiky hair that was a bit tame. The hair itself came down all the way to his back. He stood up and observed himself. He also felt taller for some reason. He took off his bandages and saw that his muscles were even more well developed than before and he suddenly remembered all the memories he had received. The man reached over to the lake to see his reflection once more.

"Why do I look a lot like Madara-teme?" the man said. "I still have some features of my own. Maybe this is a genjutsu KAI!" the man said as he made the ram hand seal.

"Okay okay calm down! Maybe this is just a dream. The memories too!" the man said as he spoke with himself. "If this is a dream then the Sharingan won't appear when I channel chakra to my eyes."

The man did so and looked back at his reflection. Instead of the onyx irides, there were now two crimson orbs looking back at him. A small opaque dot was there absolutely black in color, as three tomoe surrounded it. He channeled some more chakra as they changed their shape as it shifted into three open tomoe with thick lines extending from the outer walls to the limits of his irides. (Madara's EMS.)

What made it even more surprising is that he had done it unconsciously as if it was second nature. He knew exactly how to do it. He channeled even more chakra as he felt a different sort of chakra flood his system, it wasn't his own but it felt like it was his. He looked back at the reflection, as he expected his eyes to change once more. Instead of the crimson orbs, they were light purple in color. Concentric rings formed around inside in a ripple formation. At least that is what he expected. But it didn't happen.

"So... it seems I can't access the Rinnegan yet, but I can feel the Yin Chakra and the Yang Chakra. Maybe it will take some time to awaken once more." the man said out loud to no one in particular. He then flicked his wrist and saw that an all too familiar Tri Pronged Kunai emerged in his hand. He then cut off his chakra to his eyes as they turned back to onyx orbs. He then held out his palm and ball of rotating violent chakra formed around in his palm. It kept making the swirling noise. The man then deactivated the jutsu and stood still. He had closed his eyes.

'Oi Fuzzball you there?!' he screamed inside his mind. No answer came. But chakra of former said tenant was there along with the chakra of his brothers and sisters. He then started to think about the situation. ' I travelled through a hole in Space and Time. According to the memories I have received, they are undoubtedly Madara's. Which means, his remaining body must've latched on to me as everything but his soul is with me. So I can use his abilities. My former abilities are there as well. And the Bijuu's chakra is there as well. But surprisingly I seem to have complete control over it….. Must be because of Madara. He did have perfect chakra control, nearly as good as Tsuna- I mean Baa-chan. Wait why did I understand all this better? Why the heck am I so calm? Is it because I absorbed some of Madara's nature as well? That does explain why I'm not freaking the fuck out yet. *sighs* Oh well better get out of here before something big happens.'

This man who resembled Madara Uchiha and himself was none other than Naruto. The jutsu which he thought was his death turned out to be a surprise as he felt his strength and powers increased threefold.

'I don't completely feel like myself though. I feel a bit colder. Probably because of that undead bastard's remains attaching on to me. Someone's nearby.' Naruto thought as he saw a rather old man come up with some wood.

"Oh.. you're up already young man." The man said with a kind smile. "You're healed as well. With that wound in your chest I thought you would've died."

"It's alright I heal fast. Thank you for helping me." Naruto replied. "Where is this place?"

"Oh this is Ta no Kuni. By the way how did you fall out of the sky young man?" the old man asked.

"I was testing out a jutsu. It went wrong." Naruto replied immediately his face completely devoid of emotion which for the lack of words clearly stated 'None of your business and don't ask further questions.' The old man seemed to have gotten the subtle message and simply smiled at Naruto who at the moment was processing the words the old man said.

'Ta no Kuni? Land of Rice. Jiraiya had told me that Oto no Kuni used to be called Ta no Kuni before that foul snake took over the land. If this is the same place then… that means…..that means…' as Naruto was pondering a destiny altering fact, he had failed to notice that instead of calling the Toad Sage by his usual name of 'Ero Sennin' he had referred to him by his actual name.

"Old man," Naruto spoke up as the person in question looked at him "for how many days was I unconscious?"

"Around two days. There were several other wounds on you as well, but the one on your chest was the largest, though surprisingly your clothes and your armor were completely fine." The old man replied.

"I see how many days has it been since the Fourth Great Ninja War ended?" Naruto asked and the old man had a confused expression on his face.

"Fourth Great War? You must be still reeling from your wounds young one. "The Second War ended a few years ago. Maybe you ought to rest a bit more."

'Just as I thought.' Naruto inwardly was angry. 'If what I learned is correct, then I'm back in time and in a different dimension too. This is going to be a hassle.' Naruto then looked at the old man and spoke, "Thank you for helping me when I was injured here." Naruto said as he put his hands on the large array of tattoos on his left, well shaped bicep. A poof noise came and a scroll came out. He unsealed it more and out came 50000 ryo. He handed the money to the old man. "A token of my gesture."

"Wait! I can't accept this! It's too much." The old man said. He wanted to say more but Naruto would have none of it.

"I insist." Naruto replied leaving no space for argument. "Now where are the rest of my clothes and gear?" Then a large grumbling noise came from Naruto's mouth who embarrassingly scratched the back of his head.

"Are you hungry young man?" the old man asked. He had a kind smile on his face.

"Sort of. Being unconscious for two days can do that. Oh right. Sorry about my earlier behavior. My name is Naruto." Naruto said as he bowed his head a bit. 'Be respectful Naruto! He'll give you food!'

"It's okay young man. From the looks of it you are a shinobi so I understand it. My son is a shinobi too. He lives in a place callled... what was it called again? Bakagakure?" the old man scratched his grey hair which still had shades of green in it.

"Takigakure I think." Naruto said.

"Yes that's the one." The old man said. "Oh right. Hope you like rice young man. We have plenty of that. I made a joke. Did you get the reference?" The man said while he laughed a bit. Naruto for his part laughed along awkwardly as he was mentally sweat dropping at the Land of Rice joke he made.

'Man talk about a lame joke.' Naruto thought while he clutched his stomach while laughing maniacally and stomping the floor with his foot too. 'Just laugh along. He has foooood.'

* * *

Hours Later, near the Northern Borders of the Ta no Kuni and Taki no Kuni, Kenso no Kuni.

Naruto walked slowly. Right now he was angry. Not just because of the fact that he had been sent to a dimension that too in the past whereas he had planned to end his life and finally get some peace. No Kami decided to fuck with him a little bit more and decided that not only would he live but he would have the body of none other than Madara Uchiha. His skills, his looks (which weren't so bad), his knowledge and his memories.

While Naruto did pity the man for going through the losses he had to endure, that didn't change the fact that Madara had developed quite the God Complex and was willing to let the world burn just so he could create his ideal version of the world. Right now, Naruto's wrath had turned up three fold. He sensed a chakra signature that was too recognizable. He stood still for a moment and was absorbing nature energy.

Naruto realized that he could still use the famed Mokuton that the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju had created and Madara re-created through the First's cells. Naruto was glad he didn't have Hashirama's face sticking out of his chest, that was just weird how did Madara even sleep with the face of the man he hated most carved to the muscles that housed his heart. Naruto knew just how much Madara hated the Senju, particularly Tobirama Senju and even Naruto had to admit the Second Hokage was kind of an ass.

Just like Madara's brother who was also an ass.

Just like Danzo Shimura, the eye stealing, conflict feeding son of a bitch that he was... and an asshole.

Naruto took out a kunai and saw his reflection. It was the same Sage markings he had before only this time, the orange tints of color that wrapped around his eyes were red and a red circle appeared on his forehead which had another red circular dot in the center. His eyes no longer had the toad iris but the iris was still yellow and had orange surrounding the iris. Naruto threw his Tri Pronged Kunai in the backward direction and it struck a tree. A single figure came out of the tree.

It was a being made entirely of black. He had yellow eyes with no scelera or iris. Two empty orbs of desolate yellow. He also had a plant like shape and was surprised at the Kunai being flung at him which he managed to dodge. What made it stranger was the fact that the person before resembled a young Madara Uchiha a lot, though not completely as his face had subtle differences from the Ghost of the Uchiha. He was even wearing the same Warring States Armor as him too.

"I figured I'd see you around here Zetsu." Naruto said with a cold tone. "Before you answer that, let me tell you something. You are not bringing that Kaguya bitch here on this planet. You certainly aren't going to control Madara and lastly you are going to die." Naruto finished as he disappeared in a black flash. Zetsu for his part was surprised he had never seen this technique before and was surprised. So surprised that his mind couldn't process the swirling noise that was coming.

Naruto suddenly appeared behind him Rasengan in hand that had wind chakra laced on to it. It was a toned down version of his S Rank Jutsu.

" **Fuuton: Furouindo Rasengan / Wind Style: Flowing Wind Spiraling Sphere!"** Naruto yelled out as he slammed the Rasengan that was spinning with white ellipses of wind chakra into the black being.

Zetsu was reeling from the pain. He couldn't die here. He had to bring back his mother. He couldn't fail. Sadly that was not how things would play out.

"Goodbye Zetsu." Naruto said as appeared in front of Zetsu. His eyes took the shape of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

" **Amaterasu / Heavenly Illumination!"** Naruto said as black unforgiving flames covered the entirety of Zetsu's body.

Naruto didn't want to take any chance and unsealed some of the chakra rods that Pain had used against him, since he was in Sage Mode he had no problem touching it. All the knowledge that he had unwillingly gotten from Madara would come in handy when he would awaken the Rinnegan and make his own Black rods / blades, Naruto thought this while he was instinctively making short work of the being who potentially could've been responsible for a greater calamity. Naruto's Chakra Disruption Rods stabbed Zetsu in various places, firmly planting him in the ground. He then started exhaling breath with **Fuuton** chakra to burn away every fiber of Zetsu so he could not escape. Soon enough, nothing was left. Zetsu had been killed.

"Now to take care of the other problem, but first I want to test something out." Naruto grinned devilishly as he disappeared in a smokeless shunshin as he felt another source of chakra nearby. He had killed this particular being in spades during the war.

* * *

Mountains Graveyard, Northern Borders on the outskirts of Land of Rice and Land of Waterfalls.

Madara Uchiha was silently sitting in his lonesome throne. His original set of eyes which had transformed into the Rinnegan were with someone else now. An Uzumaki orphan by the name of Nagato. That was an insurance plan. The bonding of Hashirama's cell had been completed but in his old age, he is not what he used to be. He only had one spare eye left, that which was in his left socket. His body had withered out and he had to take in chakra from the Gedo Mezo behind him to stay alive.

His old trusty Gunbai was there at the corner of the room while he used his once murderous kusa as a crutch now. This world was hell in his opinion. He needed to change it. The Infinite Tsukuyomi was the only option left. He looked up at the ceiling and wondered how long it had been since he had seen the sunlight. But another troubling question came to mind. He had sent out his artificial being White Zetsu to scout out anything useful. It had been hours and he should've returned by now.

Then the unthinkable happened the ceiling of his hideout for more than fifty years had come crashing down, more specifically there was a perfect circular hole had formed and that part had fell as gravity did its work. All the rubble fell before his eyes and then he saw something even more. White Zetsu was there. His body torn to shreds. His limbs haphazardly lying around as the original had died.

This White Zetsu was supposed to be the prototype before he created more variants of it, including one where he could attach his will to. Then he saw the person responsible for it. The man was wearing the Uchiha Combat Robes that was reminiscent of the Warring States Period and he had long spiky black hair that came to his back. He was standing high atop the crater. His face couldn't be seen as he was wearing a mask. A white mask that looked like a skull and had red tribal markings on one side of its face. (Ichigo's first Visored Mask).

The man jumped down and he was emanating the very sense of death that made even Madara feel the intensity of it. The Killing Intent was something akin to his own. Too similar to his own. Even the chakra signature from this person felt too familiar.

"Uchiha Madara." The man said with a tone that resembled a bit of his own when he was younger. "The time has come. You've cheated death once. You will not do so twice."

"Who are you?" Madara replied. He may have been old but his voice still bore his pride.

"I am all that's left…. Or maybe I'm all that there ever was." The man said. Then Madara saw it. His own Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan blazing in eye holes of the mask.

"Those eyes… they're like mine. Who are you?" Madara asked once more.

"As I said. I am all that's left. Everything you could've become had you not let your hatred consume you. If only you said the truth… that you were gay for Hashirama." The man said and the grin was well hidden beneath his mask.

"..."

Some snickers came from the man who had his face hidden beneath the mask but even Madara could tell the stranger was smirking at him and this did not sit well with the Ghost of the Uchiha was visibly reacting in anger upon his forgotten throne.

"WHAT?!" Madara yelled out in anger. "How dare you even suggest something like that?!"

"Coming from the man who is a ninety year old virgin?" the man replied. "Of all people."

"Urusai! Who are you?!" Madara said as he still sat down. The man chuckled before he took off his mask. Madara saw a younger version of himself but there were small differences between their faces, very small features but they were there.

"I told you. I am all you could've become. It's a shame Madara. Tsuki no Me ends today." The man threw a tri pronged Kunai which Madara managed to catch despite his old age.

"You need to work on your aim." Madara said. The man in returned grinned.

"Who said I was aiming to kill?" the man before him disappeared in a black flash and reappeared in from with a katana that was pure silver with a light blue edge as it hummed with Fuuton chakra.

Madara Uchiha felt his chest being stabbed. He needed to use Izanagi. Then he lost his vision as his lone left eye was torn out. Madara Uchiha, the first man in any given history to achieve the eternal light that the Uchiha dream of was finally blind. He could not see. His final strand of pride had been taken from him. Naruto then left Madara to writhe in pain while a murder of raven feathers formed around his hand as a crow stood there with one eye. The single eye had a Sharingan in it.

After Itachi had been brought back as an Edo Tensei, Naruto had encountered him and used the **Keiyaku Fuin / Contract Seal** to break Kabuto's control over the reanimated Uchiha prodigy. Sadly he couldn't do the same to Nagato who had to be sealed by Itachi's **Susano'o.** Later Itachi told him that he had given Naruto one of Shisui's Mangekyou Sharingan which had the rare ability known as **Kotoamatsukami / Distinguished Heavenly Gods,** a Mangekyou ability which gives complete control over a person and the victim would never realize it. Naruto had then learned from Itachi in moments how to summon his own unique crow and now he placed Madara's last eye into the other socket. This was nothing more than an insurance. He was broken out of his thoughts as a dying Madara groaned in pain. Naruto's eye flicked off to him once more and he slowly walked the old Uchiha.

"W-W-Who are you?!" Madara wheezed out in pain. "W-Why do you have *COUGH* m-my chakra and my powers?"

"Like I said. I am all that you could've ever become. Minus the gay part with Hashirama... That's just weird and nasty. Honestly, why couldn't you just like a girl and then you know 'Kunai and chill'?" Naruto said shruggingly. He was doing this to mess with Madara specifically.

From what he learned from the man's memories, Madara and Hashirama were in ways similar to Sasuke and Naruto when they were younger. Many people had pissed him off by saying that Naruto and Sasuke were made for each other and what not. That pissed him off. He was sure that an accusation like this would piss off Madara as well. It did as Madara had a hateful expression on his face despite the fact that he was dying and was blinded. Naruto decided that it was enough and he needed to end this.

"Uchiha Madara." Naruto said as he took the katana in his hand once more and this time it hummed with wind chakra once more. "Your time had come a long time ago. Don't fear the reaper, since we all have to go someday though in your case I would guess he is pretty pissed. Good riddance you old goat and may the Shinigami give you a proper prostrate exam when he sees you." With Naruto made a horizontal slash at Madara's neck. For a moment, everything stood still and then the old Uchiha's head came off and fell on to his own lap. Naruto still had his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan activated as he looked at the remains of the Uchiha and muttered one word.

" **Amaterasu."**

Black flames engulfed the dead body of the Uchiha. Naruto had specifically taken out his lone Sharingan first because he knew that the sly bastard would've transcripted Izanagi into the eye. Naruto knew this because he had Madara's body, memories and thought patterns. He finally knew how the crafty old Uchiha's mind worked. Though it did fucking piss him that it was useless now.

He deactivated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and stared at Madara's rotting corpse with onyx eyes that showed satisfaction over finally being able to kill the mad man who was responsible for the entire predicament. He could've ended the existence of the flames but there was no need to, he would let it burn for the whole seven days. The last thing he wanted was for someone to get his remains and bring him back as an Edo Tensei. No way was he letting that happen again. Naruto walked over to the throne and looked at the Gedo Statue.

"You fucking statue." Naruto said as he kicked the statue and then grabbed his foot as he comically yelped in pain. "Tch. Even as just a statue you're a pain in my ass. Alright, if Madara's memories are correct the stupid old goat must've at least a hundred scrolls lying around here just on ninjutsu and genjutsu. Can't let that go to shame. Especially this kusa and that Gunbai." Naruto said as he picked up the old Kusa. Honestly speaking Naruto was heavily impressed when Madara had used the Gunbai against him.

It seemed that fusing with Madara did have some perks. Now he just wanted to train a bit before heading back out into the world again. Naruto was a bit sad that he couldn't go back to his own time, mostly because he didn't know if he could go back to his own time. He would probably end up somewhere else, and he did not want to go to the world where everybody just stands around with wooden sticks as flashy specks of light emerge while they yell nonsense.

For now Uchiha Naruto would train. Train himself to master nearly all of Madara's abilities. So that he can go about his own ways, and prevent any large bad events from recurring in this timeline. Food wouldn't be an issue, Jiraiya had long taught him how to hunt.

* * *

Timeskip: One Year Later.

Borderlands Forest, Hi no Kuni, Kenso no Kuni.

It was nighttime now. There was a cool comforting breeze in the area. The sweet smell of the trees had been coating the air with a natural smell that reeked of peace, even in a conflicted world like this. One single man was walking alone at night. He had long, spiky raven hair that was smooth at some points that came down all the way to his back. Usually one of his eyes would be covered by one of the bangs, but he adjusted his hair in such a way that both his eyes could be seen clearly, as his hair split down on the bridge of his nose.

He had lightly tanned skin that gave his pale expression a handsome complexion. He had onyx iride eyes, they seemed both lifeless and at times kind as well. He had a bored expression on his angular, chiseled face and at the moment he was mumbling something as his well toned body built for quick, precise and death dealing combat was strolling through the forest.

He was wearing the Uchiha Combat Robes that clansmen used to wear during the Warring States. His robes were dark blue in color along with even darker blue pants that came down to his heels, and he had a black obi tied around it that had various pouches surrounding and black tapes covering his heels. To finish it off, he also had a Gunbai on his back which covered the Uchiha Fan stitched onto his clothes and was wearing toeless black shinobi sandals.

"Stupid time travel rules. I could've just flashed to the Hokage Monument. But no you have to be in the same Space Time Continuum to let the Sealing Matrix apply. Goddamn rules and regulations." Naruto Uchiha grumbled as he now had a childish expression on his face. He had been training for the last whole year in gruelling fashion. He had decided not to go back to his time because he had done his duty as the Child of Prophecy. He was sure that peace was brought to his time.

Now that he was in the past, he had done his job again. He had brought down the entire Mountain Graveyard and put up some highly dangerous seals that would decimate anyone except him who would try to enter and even look for the Gedo Mezo. On top of that Madara's knowledge and skills were such that he even erected a wall of fire inside the inner sanctum of the Mountain Graveyard that would dance forever as it was made of the unholy flames of **Amaterasu / Heavenly Illumination.**

Good luck getting Madara Uchiha's blood to enter that place. He had decided to go back to Konoha and live out his life as a shinobi peacefully. By peacefully, he meant fighting and killing. You know, the usual drive for a shinobi. Naruto after thoroughly abusing the Shadow Clone Jutsu once more, had finally awakened the Rinnegan. It was natural, and Naruto was sure that with Madara's memories he was more than enough to take on anyone. Maybe, just maybe this time around Naruto could prevent a lot of things from happening.

His former parents death, since he was no longer himself as he had already made up a back story of being Madara's grandson. The old man was bound to take him, but he'd have to take care of Danzo Shimura, that was something he definitely needed to do. He could also prevent Yahiko from dying so Nagato is on the right paths with Konan. He could also prevent Obito from turning into a madman and stop the Uchiha Massacre. Yes, a lot of things could be fixed. And then Naruto sighed.

"Fuck my life." Naruto said as he kept walking. "Why couldn't I get to Konoha without any major incident? Kami why must you do this?" Naruto said as he stopped.

He then stood completely still as he felt the chakra signatures get closer. There were five of them in total. Four of them were jounin level and one of them was quite large as well, but he felt that the source of chakra was strange. Strange is in it felt like it was struggling and felt a bit familiar too. Naruto waited and soon enough they appeared. Naruto had to be impressed with Madara's skill in suppressing his chakra signature, even the best of sensors couldn't feel Madara around their area unless he wanted them too. Naruto was about to say something but he didn't get the chance.

"Stop right there!" the Kumo jounin shouted at Naruto who was looking at him with a bored expression and yawned. It was a genuine yawn. He had been walking for some time so it was quite understandable. "Who are you?!"

"Just a simple guy." Naruto said as he eyed all of them. They weren't the ones with a large chakra, but he was looking for a source. The five jounin were apparently surrounding someone. Maybe Naruto could get lucky and just get past them without-

"Hey! He looks like an Uchiha!" one of them shouted.

'Fuck!' Naruto inwardly cursed. Honestly why did Uchiha look so one directional in their genetic looks? 'Stupid genes of the Sage's older son.' Naruto grumble in his mind.

"Let's grab him as well. Raikage-sama would be really pleased." Another one said.

'Blind fucking loyalists! Do they not see how much I resemble Madara? I have a fucking Gunbai on my back as well!' Naruto thought without losing his poker face. He sighed as two of them came forward and he activated his Shaingan. Upon eye contact, both of them froze in mid air when they made the jump. Naruto unsealed two regular kunai and lodged them against their throats. Then Naruto disappeared in front of their eyes and then appeared in front of one and hit him with the **Rasengan** right on his face with full power. They didn't let him explain his situation so they would die. They were going to use him as a sperm provider they would die. If only he could've taken the Fourth Raikage Ai down a few pegs before he left, oh wait Madara did and Naruto giggled as he remembered the memories of his symbiotic other.

Naruto looked at the last Kumo jounin and saw that he was holding a girl of no more than sixteen as a hostage. She had long flowing red hair that came down to her back, had violet eyes and creamy skin along with a beautiful face. Her eyes were red and puffy right now. She seemed so lost, but she looked at him for a bit of help now. Naruto sighed inwardly, how could he not help someone especially a beautiful girl like that was looking at him like that.

"S-Stay back Uchiha!" the man growled as he held a kunai at her throat. "Or else the bitch gets it."

"Amateur." Naruto said as he pointed his finger at the man and muttered " **Iatsu: Sharingan / Coercion: Sharingan"** and the man froze in place, and then he slowly fell backwards but Naruto got there and stabbed him with his own kunai. Naruto deactivated his Sharingan and then looked at the girl who was sitting on her knees.

He took a real _good_ look at her. Her heart shaped face had the Konoha hitai-ate on her forehead as her royal crimson locks of hair framed her face with bangs. She was wearing a dark purple short sleeved battle kimono that had eddy like designs of dark red at the bottom and the Uzumaki swirl on her back, and black pants that came down to a level a bit above her heels giving a preview of the creamy and toned legs she had. Her developing body hugged the clothes as Naruto smiled a bit out of both saving her and some sheer perverseness.

'She's gotta be around sixteen or seventeen I guess. But look at her… I mean the girls back in my time didn't have curves like this. Oh well. Thoughts for later.' Naruto thought as he cut her bindings and saw that the ropes themselves had seals on them to suppress her chakra. He gently got down on one knee and put his hand on her chin raising her face to look at his.

"You alright Benihime?" Naruto asked with a kind smile. As if on cue the girl blushed up as she took a good look at her savior's handsome features. He was strong too, and an Uchiha. She nodded weakly.

"H-Hai" She squeaked out.

"Where did they take you from?" Naruto asked.

"From outside Konoha. I was a bit angry and rushed out of the village to blow off some steam." The red head girl said, more like mumbled but Naruto was chuckling at her words which she found surprising. Uchiha did not generally chuckle, smile or laugh save a select few.

"Quite the temper you have." Naruto said after stopping his chuckles. He looked at the girl who was cutely pouting. "Let's get you back there then Benihime-chan. I have to go to Konoha as well."

"Yes." The girl replied as she got up but lost a bit of balance and nearly fell over but a hand snaked itself around her belly and held her in place. She looked up to see that it was the same Uchiha who saved her and upon the close contact with him once more she blushed an atomic explosion. "W-What are you doing?"

"Yare Yare Daze." Naruto said as he scooped her up in a bridal style only amplifying the blush on her face. "Its clear that those Kumo bastards dragged you on like that. Sit back and enjoy the ride Benihime-chan. We'll be near Konoha soon." Naruto said as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch while the moon shined down on both of them. The girl for her part kept stealing glances at him every now and then, and Naruto did not want to miss out on a chance like this.

"See something you like Benihime-chan?" Naruto asked. Sticking with Jiraiya for so long did make him have a healthy interest in girls, but just like his Toad Sage master he too only appreciated the best of the best. No half assed, lacking girls for him no sir. Was he a pervert if he wanted a beautiful woman in his arms? Then every man in the world was a pervert.

"N-nothing." She squeaked out and in embarrassment dug into his chest to hide her blush.

"It's alright Benihime-chan. I was just teasing. I don't want to you to get angry… again like you did earlier in the day." Naruto said. He then looked at her and he tilted his head making the girl resist the urge to glomp him. "Why did you get angry Benihime-chan?"

"Mou." She said as she had a sheepish expression on her. "I got angry because some boys were making fun about my hair. They said I look like a tomato. They're right. Even I don't like my hair that much." Kushina said and then she realized that they had stopped. Naruto sighed and took some of her deep flowing tresses of her hair in his hand as she observed him.

"Hn. They're idiots Benihime-chan." Naruto said. "They don't know any better about anything. Besides, if you ask me….. you have beautiful crimson hair. You should always let it flow like this." The girls blushed the most at his words and both were moving along soon enough as Naruto kept going forward while a chain of thoughts began to form. When Naruto had heard the story from his mother he thought she was exaggerating about this, or that his father had a fetish for red hair. True he too like his mother's crimson tresses but seeing some beautiful locks of scarlet hair like this truly made him realize why his once genetic father had said this to his once genetic mother. Considering he was in Madara's body his entire DNA structure had changed.

Then it clicked.

'No….'

He had saved a red headed girl from the Kumo jounin.

'No no no no…..'

He had complimented her luscious red hair and she was comfortably snugging into his chest.

'Please be someone else. Please be someone else. Please be someone else.'

"Say Benihime-chan," Naruto said a bit nervously "we never introduced ourselves. My name is Uchiha Naruto. What's yours?"

"Right I forgot." She said as she pulled her face out of his chest. "My name is Uzumaki Kushina. Nice to meet you dattebane." She said a bit excitedly and once more hid her face for delivering her verbal tic.

'No…..

I stopped Minato from saving Kushina….

I saved her…

I complimented her red hair…

This was the moment they shared and had connected...

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!'

If it wasn't for the fact that he was in Madara's body and the high level of emotional control that the old Ghost had, Naruto would've been tripping balls in front of his once genetically mother right now. He did however shake a bit and she looked at him with the most damned cutest expression he had ever seen.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Kushina said and lightly gasped at calling him with the suffix of 'kun'.

'You know what… I'm not her son anymore. So the fact that they won't end up together shouldn't affect my existence. Since Madara died and this is his body that means I too should've disappeared. Then that means I'm in a different dimension considering all those other versions I saw of myself.…. You know what fuck it! I don't care what happens anymore.' Naruto finished his thoughts.

"Nothing Benihime-chan." Naruto said with a smile. He'd be living his own life now. He was a different person so he wouldn't be erased from existence even if his parents didn't end up together.

"Why do you keep calling me that? My name is Kushina dattebane" she whined out a bit.

"Well. It's because you are one. In my eye at least you are... my Crimson Princess." Naruto said and she really wasn't going to bring her face out of his chest anymore. Then Naruto stopped as another person appeared in front of them. He had felt his chakra signature some time ago.

'Blonde hair, check. Blue eyes, check. Konoha headband, check. Age around sixteen, check. Jealous and a bit of a lost look on his face because I am holding his possible future wife in my arms, after saving her and ruining nearly any and every chance he had of ending up with her... check.' Naruto thought. 'On a side note he did look flaky. Looks like he was one of those pretty boys at the Academy. But he was strong for his age no doubt about that... But he still looks a bit flaky.'

"Who are you? Why do you have Kushina like that?" the boy asked.

"Minato!" Kushina said a bit angrily mind you. "He saved me and brought me here. This is Uchiha Naruto."

"Hn." Naruto grunted trying to assert the fact that he is a true Uchiha. In accordance to the mindset of Madara, one is not a true Uchiha if he doesn't have a **Katon / Fire Release** chakra nature, doesn't awaken the Sharingan and most importantly doesn't fluently speak the language of 'Hn.' But Naruto decided to keep the image of a different Uchiha. However Minato wasn't greeting him.

How dare Minato not greet the mighty Uchiha Naruto? I mean, sure he's holding Kushina in his arms but still at least have some courtesy to someone who saved someone from your village.

'Jealous little bitch. You know what?' Naruto screamed in his mind. 'I am going to be the bigger man here. Muhahahahaha!'

"Nice to meet you as well Minato." Naruto said and he still didn't get a response. Minato looked like somone had kicked his puppy and kept looking at how Kushina was tightly gripping Naruto as her arms were beginning to weigh down on his neck.

Naruto sweat dropped at the situation he was in.

'This is going to be really awkward from now on. Well at least I won't be bored. I wonder if Ichiraku's is around?'

* * *

 **There done with the first chapter.**


	2. How Naruto Screwed History Old 2

**Aaand here's the second chapter.**

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING IS A NON PROFIT FAN BASED FICTION. NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN ARE OWNED BY STUDIO PERRIOT, TV TOKYO, VIZ MEDIA AND MASASHI KISHIMOTO. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

* * *

Location: A Few Miles away from the Gates of Konoha, Forests of Hi No Kuni, Kenso no Kuni, Narutoverse 3.

Silence.

The mighty foreboding flood of silence was raging in the forest. Destroying any and every form of noise that existed as three forms could be seen going back to the Hidden Leaf Village at a moderate and slow pace. They had speeded up considerably where they were from during their first meeting, and now that they were a bit closer to their destination the pace that had been set has considerably lessened.

One of those figures is a blonde haired, blue eyed teen of around sixteen years old. He wears a full sleeved white jacket that is unbuttoned and the fishnet shirt underneath it can be seen. He is also wearing blue pants that come down to his heels finished with black toeless sandals. He has a hitai-ate on his forehead that has the symbol of a leaf on it.

This is Minato Namikaze, chunnin of Konohagakure no Sato and considered a prodigy in every term of the word. He truly deserves this title.

The other two are in a sense, one being as one of them is carrying the other in his arms. Said carried person is crimson haired girl and amethyst eyes. She has a heart shaped face and is currently wearing a deep purple colored short sleeved, battle kimono like blouse with dark red embroidered borders, held closed with a black obi. And a dark short skirt and stocking that stopped at her thighs along with a forehead protector on her forehead. Her skin was creamy and the little amount of skin from her face, arms and little amount legs showed it. The clothes also hugged her developing curves. Her arms were currently tightly gripped around the neck of the person who was carrying her bridal style.

The person being carried was Uzumaki Kushina, the last full blooded Uzumaki alive in the planet or that's what the general consensus is.

Said person groaned a little from the grip and decided to speak about it.

"Say Kushina-chan." the eighteen year old boy said. He was wearing Uchiha Combat Robes that were dark blue in color along with black pants. He had long spiky, raven hair that was smooth in some parts and came down to his back. He also had a chiseled handsome face with a slight tan expression that gave his near pale skin a good complexion. He also had onyx eyes that a certain shine to them and finally had a Gunbai strapped to his back.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked her raven haired savior. Calling her Crimson Princess got a cute reaction out of her every time, and since he didn't want the girl to make his chest her permanent pillow he decided to call her by her name. Mind you this did not make the girl any less happier, but it did get Minato to not look like a broken man or in his case a teen. Not that much anyway.

"Well, I was wondering if you could kindly decrease your grip on my neck." Naruto said with a sheepish expression. Seriously he adores the incredibly beautiful girl in his arms right now, but he kind of likes his neck too. I mean he can't live without it. So that's saying something.

"Oh sorry." Kushina said as she was a bit red from embarrassment. She loosened the grip but she did not take her arms away from the neck of the Uchiha. One thing she noticed was that despite the cool chilly air that is present sometimes in the Forest, especially at this time, was not getting to her. Simple really, her carrier was emitting a large amount of warm and comfy heat from his body. It made her want to squiggle more into it. However, Kushina knew her boundaries and knew it would be highly indecent to do so.

Still, there was something about the strange Uchiha that attracted her to him. He was unlike nearly most of the 99.9947598309% of Uchiha who for the lack of a better and perfect term 'had a stick up their asses.' This hunk of an Uchiha had occasionally smiled and chuckled. He even laughed, she only knew a few Uchiha who laughed and they could be counted on hand. More specifically, two to three fingers. However, there was something about his face that intrigued her as well. It seemed all too familiar. She was sure that she had seen his face before and then she remembered coming to the village for the first time.

The two statues at the Valley of the End.

The statues served as a memory to remind people that the entire landscape had changed when those two legendary figures fought there. One of them was Senju Hashirama, one of the founders of the Hidden Leaf Village and the other was the co-founder, which the Shodai Hokage's late wife Uzumaki Senju Mito had relented to her, Uchiha Madara. The strongest Uchiha to ever exist. Now that Kushina thought about it, his facial structure seemed to closely resemble that of Madara's.

And she could only make one conclusion.

'Madara is a chibi again. Or this is his relative.' Kushina thought as a mini version of her inside her mind was furiously scribbling away at the ideas. Honestly it was very amusing to imagine. Then she decided to ask a question. Soon enough that question was asked however, it was not by her. Rather it was Minato who asked it.

"How come I've never seen you in the village before?"

Naruto who was playing twenty questions in his mind the entire time was dragged out of his thoughts. His mind before was processing a lot of things.

What would he do when he got to Konoha?

He already had the excuse ready that he was Madara's grandson. Heck, he was pretty sure that if they did a DNA test on him (if it existed back then) he was sure that his genetic map would be similar to Madara's. Madara's body was his vessel now so to speak. In that revelation, Naruto realized that he had done what Orochimaru had been trying to do for years. Only Naruto made it seem more badass in his mind. After all he still had his own abilities to use. One whole year of training with his new and improved body made Naruto realize one thing.

Compared to someone like Madara he sucked. No doubts about that. Starting from mental manipulation to all the way to unleashing battalion decimating ninjutsu. That man was in a league of his own, just like Senju Hashirama. Still now that the Ultimate Shinobi was born, yes Naruto dubbed himself that, not many people would stand a chance against him. But Madara's cold and calculative mind had a negative effect on him as well. Naruto for more than half of his life craved for admiration and recognition from the village.

After Nagato and the Six Paths of Pain had been defeated he did gain it. In fact the same people who glared at him and sometimes even roughed him up, showered him with praises and blessings. He was so happy about it. However, an encounter with his inner self the persona he had been suppressing had emerged during his time to absorbs the powers of the Kyuubi. He called him 'Yami'.

Darkness.

A title befitting of the persona. He had shown Naruto that he was running away from all the hatred that he had been festered by the people of Konoha. Eventually Naruto did overcome his hate. But fusing with Madara had also made him realize something.

Naruto was a very foolish person who forgave people too easily. Madara on the other hand would never have forgiven such acts against him. If Madara were in Naruto's place then surely he would've broken his seal and set forth the Nine Tailed Fox. However, Naruto was now an amalgam of both.

He was Uzumaki Naruto in spirit.

He was Uchiha Madara in body.

He was Uchiha Naruto. A person of his own wishes and desires. No burdens of bringing peace to all the nations by placing them under a genjutsu. No burden of a prophecy that foretold of a boy bringing the peace that ends conflict.

Just him and him alone.

"Well," Naruto spoke as both Konoha nin looked at him waiting for the answer they so both desired "that's because I wasn't born in the village in the first place." Naruto wasn't lying. He was born in the outskirts of the village right before Obito went bat shit insane. Boy was he glad Uchiha Obito was dead.

The Obito of his dimension not this one. Hell for all he knew there could be an Obito in another dimension that was his uncle.

"Where were you born Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked. She herself was not an original resident of this village. A few days after she arrived, her homeland Uzushiogakure had been destroyed by the combined forces of Iwa, Kumo and Kirigakure. The IKK Alliance as some had called them.

"Ta no Kuni." Naruto said. It was true in essence of what they asked. Uchiha Naruto was born there. "My mother and father raised me until I was sixteen. They died two years back." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Kushina said with a solemn look in her eyes. Her parents had died in front of her eyes, and only then was she brought to Konoha to be the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Even Minato knew what it was like to be an orphan. His mother had died giving birth to him. His father had died even before he was born. Such is the pain that orphans share, and all three of them knew.

"You shouldn't be." Naruto said as he sadly smiled at Kushina. "It wasn't your fault or anyone else's. They died with smiles on their faces knowing they raised me fine. So in the end it worked out."

"How did it work out?" Kushina asked.

"Well I have you in my arms so I guess that's something." Naruto said as he grinned his iconic foxy grin minus the whisker marks. This still had the effect on women and Kushina's face became a shade more pink after seeing that.

Minato for his part furrowed his brows. He had liked Kushina for a long time. For years, months and days. He tried to talk to her but her temper was such that even he was afraid of it. It wasn't easy trying to get the Red Hot Habanero to go out on a date with you. Getting past a Bijuu was more easy than getting a date with Kushina.

No guy had ever gotten the chance to even make Kushina blush.

And now, this guy shows up out of the fucking blue and does that so easily. On top that, the guy was an Uchiha no less. They were supposed to be the epitome of unmitigated scowls and tempers so foul that people avoided all forms of social contact with them, well the majority of them at least. But no, this guy had to be one of the other 0.00524017% of the Uchiha who were generally social to some extent and not looking down on others.

But what made it all the more worse was the fact that Kushina was in his arms as she occasionally snuggled into his chest out the way he was making her gain flushed expressions.

Then Naruto stopped as he felt four incoming signatures. Chakra signatures that were above standard jounin level, not that that meant anything to him. The ones who were arriving were probably ANBU Black Ops. Took them some time to notice that their Jinchuuriki had gone missing. Probably following protocols and what not, but Naruto felt like there was another hand at play here. The whole situation smelled of rats.

Rat.

Ne.

Ne the symbol that could be found on the ANBU masks of ROOT or as others called it the Foundation.

Shimura Danzo was officially on Naruto's shit list ever since his little hostile takeover attempt when Tsuande was in her chakra exhaustion resulting coma. Not to mention the fact that he was the reason why countless scores of Uchiha were massacred. Even the children weren't spared. Madara would not have cared, but Naruto still had some had his foolish and selfless 'Hero Complex' thing going on.

Only this time Naruto had all the right tools to make the flow go in his favor. And if that meant he ended up fighting Danzo, so be it. Not that he'd have a chance to begin with.

I mean he was the perfect combo of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Madara. The only people who stood a chance against him were a handful of people. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Raikage, Onoki the Fence Sitter and Hanzo the Salamander. And maybe some other shinobi who had met their untimely demise and died. Things could be different here as this was a different dimension. If it wasn't well, by all constants and variables Naruto should've disappeared as his parents weren't tied by the 'red threads of destiny.'

'Wait… do I count Nagato as well? I mean sure he has the Rinnegan but will he be stronger? Hmm. So many questions and so few answers.' Naruto thought and felt a tug on his sleeves as he watched the second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi pull on his sleeve.

"Oh what is it Kushina-chan?" Naruto asked and Kushina sighed. She then motioned for him to look over at the forward direction and his onyx eyes did just that. Four ANBU were standing in front of him wearing the standard uniforms as he guessed, he had always seen them up front with their ponchos on. He looked at the stone cold killers of Konoha and greeted them the only way he knew how.

"Yo." Naruto said and Minato nearly face faulted at his greeting. Kushina stared at him with wide eyes. The ANBU did not react, however one did not really know what damned expressions they were making underneath their porcelain masks. Naruto looked at them and stared for some time. He spoke again, "Cool masks. Do you know where I can buy one? No.. wait I got way cooler masks than those. You want to see some of them?"

Again, the sheer casualness of his nature surprised the Konoha nin.

"Who are you?" one of the ANBU asked in a stoic voice.

"Oh me?" Naruto asked while smiling and the ANBU merely stopped themselves from trying to dish out some lessons to the young man. "I'm a person. Generally termed as a human being. Did you know there's a language called latin that is extinct and terms as homo-"

"We asked for your name." one of the other ANBU said. The voice indicated clear irritation and Naruto chuckled a bit. Boy did he like messing with people.

"Oh. You should have said that in the first place. Uchiha Naruto." Naruto replied and the ANBU looked a bit tense for some reason. Naruto guessed it was probably the whole mini Madara look that was making them a bit unnerved.

"We've never seen you before in the village. Where did you come from?" the third ANBU asked. Naruto looked at them with a deadpan expression as if they were playing twenty questions with him.

"Well that's because I was never born in the village Einstein." Naruto said and one of the ANBU's arms twitched. He smiled seeing that. Oh how he missed making ANBU chase him as he pulled off one prank after another. 'Note to self, make sure to pull off a few pranks.'

"Do you know him from any previous encounters?" The last ANBU asked the genin and chunnin of Konoha.

"No." Minato replied nearly immediately. "I haven't seen him before and he claims that he was born outside the village and was strolling by when he found Kushina." Naruto looked at him with a light glare.

'You may have been my genetic father and given me the **Hiraishin** but I didn't you were such a stingy little bitch! You are so getting your hair dyed pink you flaky jerk.' Naruto thought as he machinated some devious plans to get back at Minato.

"Is it true Uzumaki?" one of the ANBU asked.

"Hai!" Kushina replied instantly. "I was abducted by five Kumo jounin. And Naruto-kun here killed them off and carried me here, as my legs were bruised from the sealed wire bindings." Kushina replied and Naruto smiled at her words.

'She's so nice. I just hope things don't get too awkward between us. Mah, they already are.' Naruto thought as he saw Kushina continuing her explanation. A strange thought crossed his mind. 'Don't worry, this time I won't let anything happen to you. I swear on my life.' Naruto finished his thoughts as he unconsciously tightened his grip on her a bit. The ANBU spoke once more.

"I see. You will need to come back to the village with us." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I was planning to anyway. Goddamn **Katon** jutsu burned down my house." Naruto said as Kushina giggled at his words. "Oi oi it's not funny. Seriously it was raining fire all over the place."

"Why didn't you use a **Suiton** jutsu to take it out?" Kushina asked slyly and Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

"Touché." Naruto said as Kushina was nodding her head at her victory. Minato however spoke up. He really wasn't liking how this whole thing was going.

"We should get going right ANBU-san?" Minato said, sounding a bit too eager to get back.

"Yes, we need to take you to the Hokage anyway." The ANBU said and Naruto rolled out his tongue at Minato who sweat dropped at his action. Needless to say, the ANBU were amused. However, they were on their guard. The seemingly careless and casual, supposedly Uchiha as they had yet to see the Sharingan despite Kushina saying that she saw him use it, young man before them was strong. Taking down four jounin level shinobi was no child's play. Then there was the man's appearance.

He was strikingly similar to Uchiha Madara and even had a Gunbai on his back. But the fact that he was behaving so un-Uchiha like was surprising to them. Then all seven of them were making their way back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Naruto had a million ryo smile on his face when Kushina asked him a question.

"Do you like ramen by any chance?" Kushina asked curiously.

"You have no idea." Naruto replied.

* * *

Timeskip: Half an Hour Later, Hidden Leaf Main Entrance, Konohagakure no Sato.

Naruto walked through the gates of the village carrying the beautiful crimson haired girl in his arms. It wasn't that late of night and people were still around going about their usual business. But now, that activity had been halted as their eyes darted off towards the newly arrived Uchiha.

Some people, mostly shinobi mind you, who knew their history stepped away from the sight they were seeing. Uchiha Madara had returned to Konohagakure no Sato. It wasn't their fault really. Naruto's physical being entirety was dominated by the highly condense **Edo Tensei / Imperfect Reanimation** fragments which had perfectly blended with him. Naruto then idly pondered a thought. The story that Tobi or rather Obito in disguise had told him.

How the Sage of the Six Paths' sons had inherited his powers. The older had inherited the mental energy and his ocular powers, while the younger had inherited the body and his chakra. Their descendants came to be known as the Uchiha and the Senju, with the Uzumaki being cousins of the Senju. So in essence, Naruto was the bridge between the two powers.

Did that make him the Second Sage of Six Paths? Or third because Obito had become the Juubi's Jinchuuriki? It didn't matter, that shit wasn't going down anymore. He had gotten rid of all the deadly pieces on the board. The king was in sight and all Naruto needed to say was checkmate.

Unless Konoha kicked him out and he'd have to find a new home. As much hate and resentment this place gave him, it was still home and he wouldn't change that for anything. Except the Police Force, that stupid commissioner really gave him quite the scolding each time he did get caught. Maybe he was here, and Naruto would get back at him. Naruto then realized something funny about the whole situation.

'So I am technically Madara, and here I am standing in the village with the Kyuubi in Kushina's soft stomach… wait soft?' Naruto said. He then remembered grabbing her by her waist as his hand had rested on her belled indeed. 'Just because I liked it doesn't make me a pervert.'

In his defense, he had flirted with girls alright. Just not the ones from his village. The whole Jinchuuriki thing really blew his chances with nearly any girl he found attractive, no Sakura doesn't count because he knew she had eyes for the traitorous teme.

"We will go to Hokage-sama's office from here." One of the ANBU said. "You can leave Uzumaki here and one of us can take her to her home from here."

"Um. Can Naruto-kun drop me off at my house? It's at the Senju Compound. You guys can accompany us." Kushina said as Minato sighed. He really thought he could drop off Kushina, but the Uzumaki was persistent on not being out of the sight of Naruto.

"I'll be going then." Minato said a bit sadly. You couldn't blame him, he had a crush on the girl for years and was now seeing her fall for another guy.

"Oh. See you later Minato." Naruto said and Minato turned around a bit surprised. Minato was giving him the cold shoulder for a long time, yet the guy actually said goodbye to him?

"Sure. Bye Kushina." Minato said as he left a bit confused. He sort of felt a bit guilty now, he had basically been greeted farewell despite suspecting Naruto the whole time.

"Bye Minato." Kushina said as well. She then saw Minato fade off into the distance. She looked at Naruto and asked, "Well why aren't we going?"

"Well I'm new here and I really don't know where the _Senju_ *blurgh* compound is." Naruto said as he unknowingly shuddered a bit while saying the word. 'Man Madara really hated them. Geez.' Naruto thought. Even saying that word felt like poison to him for some reason. But if he was himself, he knew he'd get over it. Besides, he couldn't possibly stay mad at Tsunade. She was far too precious to him.

"Sorry." Kushina said as she had a sheepish expression on her face. Naruto shook his head and chuckled a bit as Kushina gave him directions to it.

* * *

Senju Clan Compound, Deeper Part of the Northern Forest, Konohagakure no Sato.

Naruto was impressed. The compound was large to say the least, it was almost as large as the Hyuuga Clan Compound, though that was because they had the largest numbers in clan members in all of the Hidden Leaf even more so than the Uchiha as he remembered. Though he could never enter that place, the Uchiha Clan were closely knit and Naruto for his part didn't even know about the Senju Clan Compound.

According to Madara's memories the Senju Clan Compound had been located previously in the eastern section of Konoha but now it had been relocated. The new compound was surrounded by four walls making a large rectangle as a result. There were a lot of traditional old Shinto style buildings around. But what took the cake for Naruto was the garden itself. There seemed to be life blooming in each flower, tree and blade of grass.

Naruto remembered from Madara's memories that the entire forest surrounding the village were made by Hashirama himself. Him being a Sage made him appreciate the vast comfort and peace that nature itself held and Naruto was relishing in the sweet fragrances that were coming from the garden itself. Then he heard the voice of a boy cry out.

"Kushi-tan!" a young boy yelled out who looked like was a year younger than Naruto at most. He had tanned skin, short length spiky brown hair and two permanent blush like markings on his cheeks. The irides of his eyes were a combination between green and grey. For clothing he wore a dark teal poncho top and dark green pants. Naruto noted that he kind of resembled himself when he still had his own body. Then Naruto noticed something else. An accessory around his neck.

A necklace with a very distinct outline and a green crystal acting as the center piece. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the necklace, thankfully none of them noticed it as the concentration had gone as quickly as it had come.

'The Shodai's necklace. So this guy is obviously a Senju but what's your name?' Naruto thought as the man came nearer. The young man they accusingly pointed a finger at Naruto as he looked a bit angry. Kushina merely sighed for what was coming next.

"YOU!" the young man said "Why are you carrying Kushi-tan like that?!" the young man said. He then had a look of horror on his face. "Don't tell me!"

"Nawaki-nii don't say anything stup-" the worried Kushina could not finish as Nawaki spoke up once more. Naruto for his part had a major sweat drop on his forehead and realized who this was. Senju Nawaki, Tsunade's younger brother but he was supposed to be dead according to Naruto's knowledge.

'Ah right. Different dimension. Fucking space-time continuum.' Naruto thought in his mind.

"You took away Kushi-tan's innocence!" Nawaki all but screamed it out. Thank the Log that the ANBU were stationed outside the compound as the Nadeshiko looking maid of the compound, Kikyou as she said her name was, said that they cannot enter. Naruto was only given access as he was carrying Kushina who was really adamant that he carried her all the way there, not that Naruto minded that all.

But now his mind was frozen at the implication that Nawaki had made about him.

"NAWAKI-NII!" Kushina yelled as her face became as red, if not even redder than her deep crimson hair. She was also widely staring at him. "Why do you always say these stupid things?!"

"So you're not denying it!" Nawaki said and then miraculously he disappeared from their sight as they found him sulking in the corner with dark clouds hanging over him. "Why?! Kami why did you make my precious imouto lose her innocence?! She was supposed to be a virgin until she got married!" Nawaki said as he cried very loudly. Kushina was red out of embarrassment this time. But for some reason she also imagined a shirtless Naruto.

'Well from the muscles I can feel from here he mig-AH BAD KUSHINA! He just saved you! Stop acting like a fan girl!' Kushina internally yelled. Naruto for his part was confused.

"Is that a regular thing?" Naruto asked with a deadpan expression. He was really weirded out by what the fuck just happened. From Madara's memories it seemed that Hashirama also used to do the whole dark cloud thing. Apparently it was his 'Comfort Zone'. Then Naruto realized he used to do it as well, hell if given the chance he'd do it again. Then Nawaki got up only this time his eyes had fire burning in them.

"You!" Nawaki said as he was near them again. "You will take responsibility for this. Who are you and how did you even think of doing something horrible like this?!" Nawaki yelled once more and this time he got afraid not of Naruto, no definitely wasn't the Madara looking Uchiha. It was the other person, whose hair for some reason was starting flow upwards all by itself.

"Nawaki-nii~" Kushina said as she smiled and had a large tick mark on her forehead. Naruto for his part merely groaned, silently mind you, as he knew that righteousness of female fury was about to be unleashed on Nawaki. "You shouldn't say things that never happened. Is that clear?" Nawaki nodded furiously. Naruto sighed a bit. He really did not want to see his mother's... wait that's not right. He did not want to see the Red Hot Habanero's legendary temper.

"SORRY KUSHI-TAN!" Nawaki said as he cried a bit and looked at Naruto this time a bit inquisitively. "Say you look familiar have I seen you before?"

"I don't think so. I think I'd remember someone as…. Energetic as you." Naruto said and Kushina sighed. Nawaki's near bipolar behavior even weirded her out sometimes. Naruto then thought about introducing himself. "My name is Uchiha Naruto by the way."

"Eh? You're an Uchiha?" Nawaki said as he looked at him a bit more inquisitively. "You look like on but you're a bit…. How do I say it? You're umm." Nawaki was lost for words. Only a handful of Uchiha were generally social, and even that was rare. He was trying to say something that didn't offend his clan.

"I don't have that holier than thou mindset and that large stick up my ass. That's what were you going to say right?" Naruto said as he gave him Madara'a legendary Uchiha glare. Even Kushina didn't like the way he glared at Nawaki. Nawaki for his part was a bit shocked at how this Naruto guy read his mind. Boy was he pissed that he was even thinking this way about the Uchiha Clan.

Legendary anti-socialists or not, they still were one of the founding clans of the village and they deserved such respect. If word got out that an implied insult was made to the Uchiha by the Senju heir no less, then the whole village would have a field day.

Nawaki needed to remedy this and apologize even though he didn't say anything, Naruto saw right through his thoughts. He needed to-

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto started laughing wholeheartedly. "You should see the looks on your faces!" Both Kushina and Nawaki were astounded by this. An Uchiha made a joke and played them like fools. What in the world was going on? They were merely staring at the Uzumaki turned Uchiha with wide eyes and slacked jaws.

"Oi oi." Naruto said as he stopped laughing. "No need to look at me like that. Just because nearly everyone in my clan is an S Rank douchebag doesn't mean I am." Naruto said as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"Heeheheh." Nawaki laughed a bit at his words. "Man you really are different than them. Hard to believe you're really an Uchiha."

"Naruto-kun is just like that Nawaki-nii." Kushina said zealously and Nawaki had another look on his face.

"Naruto-kun ne~" Nawaki said as he had his hand under his chin. He then gave a teasing grin to Kushina. "Ma ma Kushi-tan. I didn't you already liked Naruto here."

"EH! T-T-that's not true at all!" Kushina said and Naruto decided to join in on the fun.

"Kushina-chan." Naruto said with fake hurt emotions in his voice. "You don't like me at all. Maybe I should just leave and let Nawaki here take you from here."

"No! I didn't mean it like that. Please don't leave me dattebane!" Kushina said and tightened her grip on him. Nawaki was giggling at his sister-in-all but blood.

"I was just kidding Benihime-chan." Naruto said bringing up her nickname that got quite the cute reactions out of her. "Anyways, I don't want to keep the ANBU waiting that long. Which house do you live in?"

"That one by the lake." Kushina mumbled out while pink stains were on her cheek. Naruto was quite the tease and Nawaki for his part could not believe his eyes as he thought about it while Kushina explained what happened to her. How she blew her gasket, went outside the village, got kidnapped, got saved and now she was here.

'Good kami. Someone has tamed Kushi-tan! Wait…. If they're married I won't have an imouto anymore.' Nawaki cried anime tears as they flowed out of his eyes like a river and Naruto looked at him before walking away. As he arrived at the house, he saw that Kikyouh was already there.

Kikyouh was wearing a full body kimono as the top was white and the bottom was red. She had deep black hair and brown eyes. She was beautiful that much was sure. She was standing at the porch of the house. Still something about the whole situation reminded Naruto of something.

A somebody.

It seemed all too familiar.

"Thank you for bringing Kushina all the way here Uchiha-san." Kikyouh said as she bowed her head a little. The lack of honorific to Kushina made Naruto assume that she really wasn't a maid anymore. Probably a relative. But the whole situation felt like a déjà vu to Naruto. He couldn't put his finger on it. She then looked at Kushina and gave her an inquisitive stare.

"Kushina what did I tell you about controlling your temper?" Kikyouh said with all the authority an older sister has over her younger.

"To control it more." Kushina replied in mumbles but all of them heard it.

"Kikyouh-chan." Nawaki said as he had a sweat drop on his head. "How about we let out imouto rest a bit. She looks like she was tired. Besides, she needs it ne?" Nawaki finished. Kikyouh looked at Nawaki for some time before sighing.

"Fine. Go and rest up Kushina. I will come later to help you change up and bring some food." Kikyouh said and both residents of the compound sighed in relief while Naruto stared on in confusion as to what was going on. The black haired woman noticed this and spoke to him, "Is there something I can help you with Uchiha-san?"

"Please call me Naruto." Naruto said and continued. "I was just wondering who you were that's all." Kushina beamed up as she wanted to explain.

"Oh that's Kikyouh-nee-chan. She's Nawaki-nii's wife. They got married a few days ago." Kushina said and Naruto for his part was a bit stumbled but didn't show it. Things were really different here. He was not sure what to think right now. Not only was Nawaki alive, but he was also married. Said husband of questionable marriage was blushing at the statement as he scratched his back in a similar fashion Naruto used to. Kikyouh for her part tried to keep a stoic face but the faint pink marks on her cheeks said otherwise.

"I see. Sorry for my lack of disrespect Kikyouh-san." Naruto said and Nawaki looked at the Uchiha with some hope.

"Oi Naruto why don't you call me Nawaki-san as well?" Nawaki said hopefully. Naruto was a different Uchiha, he just might make him call him Nawaki-san. Instead Naruto looked at him with dead fish eyes.

"Because unlike you, she isn't an overly attached sis-con." Naruto said and Nawaki's frame turned white before shattering as he returned to the 'Comfort Zone.' Kikyouh merely nodded at Naruto's words. Kushina for her part merely looked at her brother figure in pity. He then went forward as he opened the sliding door and saw Kushina's room.

There was a large futon lying around in the middle of the floor and a wardrobe at the corner of the room. There was a picture framed at the top of it. Naruto would look at it later. He gently placed Kushina on the futon and looked around for a bit.

There were several scrolls in various sizes at the corner of the room and more shinobi gear at another. Naruto saw that Kushina was flexing her legs and feet. She recovered rather quickly.

'Ah perks of being a Jinchuuriki.' Naruto thought as he remembered his experiences. Right now he had chakra from all the Bijuu, but not having consciousness of the beasts didn't allow him to have a **Bijuu Mode** / **Tailed Beast Mode**. However, he made it up for it with the **Mokuton**. Madara had meticulously written down each and every detail of the famed **Kekkei Genkai / Bloodline Limit** of the First Hokage.

However, the reaction of Hashirama's cells had an adverse effect on his body as he was not a natural heir of the line, so he could only master a few of the jutsu. Naruto however due to his Uzumaki heritage had the cells bond with him perfectly. Naruto not only had his chakra along with the unmoderated mass amounts of chakra of the Bijuu, but he also had Madara's vast pools of chakra along with his perfect control. Boy was Naruto glad he was OP as shit right now.

"So Kushina-chan, I guess I'll see you later. That is if the Hokage allows me to stay here." Naruto said the last part with a pout. Kushina for her part actually realized the severity of the situation. All things considered she was a Jinchuuriki and one of the last full blooded Uzumaki alive.

Naruto was a shinobi from no particular village and had conveniently saved her from the Kumo shinobi at the right time. Normally she'd suspect anyone under those circumstances but with Naruto there was a sense of calm and peace around him. Like she'd known him for years.

"I can go and tell jiji to keep you here. He'll surely listen to me." Kushina said and Naruto laughed lightly at her title for the Third. It was the same thing he had called Sarutobi Hiruzen when he was younger. Then Naruto smiled. He would get to see the old man again.

As a child he had very few close people, Hiruzen was undoubtedly one of them. The old man tried to make time for Naruto whenever he could. He was for the lack of a better term his adopted grandson, even Konohamaru told him so.

"It's alright Kushina-chan." Naruto said as he smiled. "Something tells me things will work out for me." Naruto said. He only hoped that the old man would take him in. He did have a kind heart but the man was the Third Hokage for a reason and he lived through three wars, winning each of them. One could only hope.

"Wait I think I'll go with you." Kushina tried to get up but Naruto stopped her as he put his hands on her shoulders and calmly looked at her.

"No. I didn't carry you all the way here just so you could get tired again." Naruto decided to do something. Something that Itachi did to him at the Fourth Great Ninja War as he explained **Kotoamasukami** to him. Naruto extended his index finger and middle finger poking her forehead gently and smiled.

"Maybe you can go with me there next time Benihime-chan." Naruto said as he smiled warmly at her. Kushina for her part looked away, at that moment he truly looked too good.

"Get well soon. Ja ne!" Naruto said as he disappeared in a smokeless, **Fuuton: Shunshin / Wind Style: Body Flicker.** Kushina for her part couldn't even say goodbye as she hugged her knees.

"Baka." Kushina said as Nawaki suddenly popped up outside her door.

"That yarou! I'll teach him to not wait for my imouto's goodb-AAI!" Nawaki yelled out in pain in the middle of his monologue as Kikyouh dragged her husband by his ear. Kushina sweat dropped. This was her situation, she shuddered to think what Tsunade went through when Nawaki was in his 'Sis Con Mode'.

* * *

Outside Senju Clan Compound, Konohagakure no Sato.

"Yo!" Naruto said as he appeared at the gate of the compound. "Sorry I'm late. Met a few interesting people."

"Let's go. Hokage-sama is waiting." The ANBU leader who was wearing a dog mask said. As they silently strolled through the town part towards the Tower, Naruto decided to get rid of the awkward silence.

"So," Naruto said "you guys are a team huh?"

"…"

"Okay. Um, you guys got any hobbies?"

"…"

"Silence is golden huh?" Naruto asked.

"….."

"Wow you guys need to work on your people skills." Naruto said as he looked at them with one wide eye.

"….."

"Kamidammit say something!" Naruto yelled out indignantly.

"Something." The cat wearing raven haired ANBU said. Clearly she was a woman. "Now be quiet."

"Mou. Just when one of you started to talk." Naruto said. A faint aroma then entered his nose as he smelled starch being cooked. "Oh yes! I smell ramen."

"You can go there later." The dog bearer said.

"Killjoy." Naruto said.

* * *

Hokage's Office, Hokage Tower, Konohagakure no Sato.

Sarutobi Hiruzen. The Sandaime Hokage. The Professor. Student of Senju Tobirama the Nidaime Hokage and Hashirama the Shodai Hokage. A kindhearted man with the mind of a perfect shinobi. He was considered the perfect blend between Hashirama's warm nature and Tobirama's cold mind. As such he is one of the people who are befitting of the title of Hokage. Not many shinobi exist on the planet that could match Hiruzen, even now. He was a leader first and a shinobi second. He would give his life for the people of this village and do it with a smile on his face.

He had spiky dark, brown hair and some lines near his eyes. His hair had prominent wisps of grey signaling the years and countless experiences he had been through, and not many people can claim that they had those let alone have the courage to live through some of the events he had. He also had tanned skin and was currently wearing his Hokage robes as he had finshed a grueling bout with his greatest enemy. His hat was currently resting on the desk as his face showed some signs of wrinkling.

Paperwork.

The Bane of All Kage.

However, an incident today had made him stressful. Uzumaki Kushina, one of the last living Uzumaki and more importantly a shinobi of his village had been kidnapped from the outskirts of Konoha. On top of that she was the second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. She was a weapon in every sense of the word, but Hiruzen had gone out of his way to make sure that she lived a normal life unlike most Jinchuuriki do.

Thankfully most of the general populace of the village were unaware that the mightiest of the Tailed Beasts was housed among them in one of the most cheerful person of the village. He had stopped his former teammate Shimura Danzo from taking the young girl into his unit known as ROOT so that she doesn't become a mindless tool.

As unorthodox Danzo's methods were, he was an asset. His Foundation, as he called it, had some of the elite ANBU of the village and more than once they had proved their worth in some of the most controversial wet works they had deployed. Danzo was a necessary evil, but Hiruzen always made sure that he was a necessary evil to those outside the village. Hiruzen would be damned if he let Danzo get his claws into Kushina.

A few moments ago he had received news that ANBU Delta Squad had returned along with Namikaze Minato who had rushed out to save his fellow Konoha nin, but Hiruzen knew that the young blonde haired prodigy harbored feelings for the Red Haired Habenero. But the other piece of info was also interesting.

Uzumaki Kushina had returned relatively harmless, but was in the arms of someone. Naturally he assumed that Minato had taken care of whoever had kidnapped her, but alas it was someone else. Apparently the man had raven hair that came down to his back and had a Gunbai strapped to his back as well. One of his ANBU from the Sigma Squad who had reported them returning into the village had even said that he had seen the symbol of the Uchiha Clan's iconic fan symbol on his back.

Hiruzen after getting the description was a bit worried. He knew only one other person who matched that description, at least the ANBU didn't say that the man carrying Kushina had a kusa in his hand otherwise the Third Hokage would have to issue Wartime Protocol. Then there was a knock on his door as he was wrung out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Hiruzen asked.

"Delta Squad here with the unknown variable reporting Hokage-sama." The voice of Inu came.

"Oi I have a name you know!" another voice said only it was never heard on his ears before. It must've been the unknown claimed Uchiha.

"Come in." Hiruzen said and the door opened.

Two ANBU Inu and Neko, please note the irony here, entered first as another figure entered just behind them followed by Tori and Hebi. Sarutobi Hiruzen's eyes widened as he took in the appearance of the young man before him.

The same hair, only style a bit different. Uchiha Combat Robes and even had the same legendary Gunbai on his back. The face was near identical with only small differences, that Hiruzen knew as he had seen the person before in his life when he was much, much younger.

In front of the Sandaime Hokage, stood a much younger version of Uchiha Madara. He stood with his arms crossed in the stance he had often seen him in. However, there was a large difference. This version of a younger Uchiha Madara was smiling.

That was a very disturbing image in his mind.

Uchiha Madara does not smile. The only times he heard from the two Hokage that Madara smiled would be a very rare case or was enjoying one of his 'dances.'

"For an old man you look really young." Naruto said and this caught Hiruzen completely off guard. An Uchiha acting a bit casual like that and trying to be friendly no less. Absurd.

"Do not speak to Hokage-sama like that." Inu barked. I did not mean to write that. Naruto looked away with an annoyed expression while mumbling something about stuck up ANBUs. Hiruzen recomposed himself and spoke.

"I see. I am not that old firstly." Hiruzen said and Naruto snickered at his words. "But who are you? I've never seen you before."

"Right. I forgot. About that can we talk alone? It's kind of personal." Naruto said and Hiruzen calculated the whole thing. The man was young, even though he resembles Madara he does not behave anything like him. His aura seemed to be perfectly calm as Hiruzen sensed it. Plus , would anyone dare to pull off something stupid in the Hokage Tower? Of course not!

"I see. Delta Squad you may step outside. Your mission has been completed. Submit me the written report tomorrow." Sarutobi said as he brought out his pipe. Years of instinct told him he'd be needing it right now.

"Hai Hokage-sama." The four ANBU said as they began to leave the room. Naruto decided to say goodbye to them.

"See you later Inu, Neko, Tori, Hebi." Naruto said still trying to see if he could deliberately mess with them. It had been so long since he had been carefree. As of this moment, he had no burdens on his shoulders. Unless the Hokage wanted to assign him a ten year mission for shits and giggles. Though he doubts the old man, now a slightly younger old man would do that to him.

"You may have a seat young man." Hiruzen said and Naruto unstrapped his Gunbai and kept it by the desk, though he did not discard the katana that was hanging by the obi of his hip. Naruto was curiously gazing around the office, to see if there were any large differences in the office he remembered walking into several times too many times. There were not many notable differences and hopefully this time there won't be a sake bottle and saucer on the desk. He loved Tsunade but she reaaallllly needs to cut off from such vast amounts of the alcohol.

"Firstly, you have me utmost thanks for saving one of my kunoichi. Kushina-chan is one of the most promising shinobi we have and I would be lying if I said I am not grateful to you." Sarutobi said and smoked his pipe. His emotions unreadable, but Naruto also had Madara's sensory perception and found no ill will in the slightly younger old man.

'Well this is going better than I thought. Maybe just maybe Murphy won't fuc-' Naruto's pleasant and hopeful train of thought was instantly derailed.

"However," Sarutobi paused as he began to release the smoke into the airspace of his office.

'Murphy when I find you I'll fucking kill you! I'll kill anyone named Murphy!' Naruto thought in his mind.

"-your appearance was timed too well. You appeared and killed five jounin level Kumo shinobi who apprehended Kushina, who herself is no pushover. And top of that you have the Uchiha symbol on your back. So let me get straight to the point." Sarutobi paused before asking the question he had been asking himself for some time now.

"Who are you and where did you come from?"

"Phew." Naruto said as he released a sigh of comfort. "Here I thought you'd already be assigning me missions. My name is Uchiha Naruto and I was born in Ta no Kuni."

"Do you have any proof that you are an Uchiha?" Sarutobi said. What he meant to say was 'Show me your Sharingan.' And Naruto did just that as his onyx eyes turned to crimson and a fully matured Sharingan could be seen as Sarutobi eyed the three tomoe intently on those blood red eyes.

"I see." Sarutobi said and spoke once more. "Who were your parents? What were their names?"

"Uchiha Izuna and Kazama Tsuki." Naruto replied. "I know my dad was born outside the village and my mother was a civilian."

"Uchiha Izuna?" Sarutobi said the name intently as he remembered hearing that name from the Nidaime Hokage, whose rival from the Uchiha Clan shared the same name. The brother of the most powerful Uchiha in existence.

Was it a coincidence this boy's father shared the same name?

"Hai. My father was named after my grandfather's brother." Naruto said as he was suppressing a smirk. The reaction would be priceless. If only the old man was older, how he would've relished this moment.

"And just who was your grandfather?" Sarutobi asked as he waited for the answer. The man sitting before him resembled that man too much and if looks in accordance to the boy's age were anything to go by then he was right on the money.

"My grandfather." Naruto said as he looked at the Sandaime Hokage and had a completely blank expression on his face. It showed no cracks, only boredom and a state of blank emptiness. "You probably know him. I passed by his statue a few hours ago. You do remember him correct? He used to refer to you as Tobirama's Little Monkey." Naruto said as Sarutobi's eyes widened. The nickname was given to him by the boy's grandfather alright. Naruto then spoke once more.

"My grandfather was one of the co-founders of this village. He later betrayed the village and fought the Shodai Hokage at the Valley of the End, changing the maps forever. He lost as well. Hashirama-sama had thought he killed his one true equal in combat. He was wrong. My grandfather survived his death battle against the God of Shinobi and later settled down realizing that there was no point in wanton revenge. He had son and then I was born as his grandson." Naruto said as he prepared to pin the final nail in the coffin as Sarutobi's answers narrowed down to one conclusion over and over again.

"My grandfather was Uchiha Madara."

…..

…..

A small noise could be heard as the wooden pipe fell from the slightly younger old man's mouth. It then fell on to the ground creating said noise. Sarutobi had a strange expression as his jaw was slightly hung. One that clearly indicated surprise, shock and awe. Here sitting before him was the grandson of the man who rivalled Senju Hashirama.

'Kami I wish I had a camera.' Naruto thought as he still kept his face blank, or as he liked to call it Madara Face. He then looked at the Sandaime again and spoke up.

"He died a few years ago when I was around thirteen. He said he wanted to come back here one last time. He realized late in his life that he had lost something precious to him. He could've had a peaceful life but his unbridled hatred got the better of him. In many ways the village represented the one thing he had been running away from his entire life. Peace. He had known death and war so much, that peace had become a foreign and dangerous concept to him. As a child growing up in the Warring States I'm sure you know what he meant Sandaime-sama." Naruto said breaking old man Sarutobi out of his daze.

"I see." Sarutobi said. "So Madara-sama really is dead."

"Sama? Excuse me for asking but, why do you honor my Ojii-san with such an honorific? Surely he left quite a bad taste here in all of Konoha's residents mouths." Naruto said.

"Time can change and heal many things. Uchiha Madara as you said had also changed. Though he was an enemy of the village, that does not mean I did not respect him. When we were growing up, he was the most powerful shinobi along with Hashirama-sama. Tobirama sensei himself had mass amounts of respect for Madara, even though he clearly disliked him." Sarutobi said and Naruto was chuckling a bit.

It seemed strange to Hiruzen that a young looking Madara clone was laughing. Honestly it felt like some kind of genjutsu. A very good one.

"Sorry. It's just after all the things he said you can't expect me to not react to it in a strange way." Naruto said and had a warm smile on his face. Watching his surrogate grandfather again had brought a familial sense of nostalgia in him and that followed by one of his speeches. Naruto would never deny it, the old man had a large hand in him being raised. The Yondaime was his hero as a child, but it was the Sandaime's teachings that had molded his path as a shinobi.

"So I wanted to ask you something. Will… it. Will it be okay if I joined the village?" Naruto asked quite straightforwardly. Hiruzen merely observed the young man before him. He seemed so calm as if he was visiting an old friend or something.

"And why would you want to join our village? Surely you understand that a lot of people might end up hating you. You are after all the grandson of Madara." Sarutobi said as he took a puff out of his smoking pipe and exhaled it. The emitted smoke danced around in the air before slowly rising up to disappear. "Will you be able to bear it?"

"Who can say?" Naruto asked as he was still smiling. "Besides, I don't think they'll hate me that much. If anything a lot of people would be jealous."

"I can vouch for that." A voice said as both shinobi saw someone standing at the door. He was wearing a full sleeved dark kimono as well. He had unruly spiky hair that was raven but slowly as he got nearer his aged features could be seen as well. He too had aging streaks of grey in his hair. He had onyx eyes and a build that was surprisingly fit for someone his age. However, he did walk with a slight limp.

"I can already see a few clan members being jealous of you." The man said with a small smile.

"So you came. Sorry for calling you so late. But if you heard everything which I think you did you know what the situation is." Hiruzen said.

"Yes. Quite an interesting turn of events. Ones that we'll remember eh Hiruzen?" the man asked as he took a seat and took a good look at Naruto who looked at him with one of his stares as if Naruto's eyes are closed. The man after a few seconds stopped.

"Yeah. You do look a lot like your grandfather. Scary really. The fact that you're being cheerful is a bit weird too." the man said. Naruto pretty much realized the man was an Uchiha but he didn't know who it was. From Madara's memories all he knew was that he had seen this guy before only he was a kid back then.

"Oi Jii-san," Naruto said informally as he pointed a finger at Kagami "who are you?" Said man had chuckled at the title he was given.

"You're a strange one aren't you?" the man said and Naruto pouted a bit at his words.

How was he weird?

"But to answer your question my name is Uchiha Kagami, current Clan Head of the Uchiha Clan." Kagami introduced himself. Naruto realized that this guy was technically his superior. So deserved the greeting Naruto gave to his superiors.

"Yo." Naruto said as he nonchalantly waved his hand at the war veteran Uchiha. Hiruzen this time had to chuckle a bit at his behavior. The other two people looked at him immediately.

"Sorry. It's just weird seeing a smaller version Madara-sama behaving like that." Hiruzen said. "He was always scary when we saw him."

"Yeah. I mean if he looked at you it felt like he was going to kill you at times." Kagami added with a sweat drop on his head. Honestly, it was just weird being around him. "No offence young one, but he wasn't exactly socially amiable."

"Trust me I know what you mean." Naruto said with a sigh. As he had travelled through the Dimensional Gap, he saw several versions of himself in different dimensions. In one of them he was raised by Madara and he remembered that scene perfectly. "One time when I was 8 and I got a kata wrong with the **Interceptor Fist** , he said I need to work on it to the point of perfection. I said it was good enough, next thing I know he was hitting me with the blunt end of his kusa."

"That's kind of …. Extreme." Hiruzen said as he imagined Madara beating someone like that it was amusing.

"Oh that's nothing. I called him an old goat once, man he unleashed a full scale **Katon** jutsu just to get back at me. Hell he even trapped me in a genjutsu making me watch the events of the Warring States." Naruto said and this time both shinobi had cringed a bit. They were still children when the Warring States had ended but even they had lost a certain amount of family to that horrible time.

"Well, I really don't want to know what else he did so let's leave it at that." Kagami said and looked at Hiruzen giving him the approval look. "Don't worry Hiruzen. Looks like everything will work out from here. Your job is to handle the council. Will you reveal his heritage?"

"It will be revealed sooner or later. So might as well get that done sooner. We have a meeting tomorrow anyway, so it will be made public knowledge there." Hiruzen said. "If we're lucky people will just accept him."

"Don't worry about the civilians. It's the others you have to worry about." Kagami said and the Sandaime knew exactly who the others were. His advisors. More like the parasites of power. Naruto then raised his voice. He needed to get this out of his system.

"Oi Jiji." Naruto said unknowingly out of habit and immediately put his hands on his mouth as Hiruzen looked at him in an amused fashion.

"Gomen. That came out wrong." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's alright but, I am not that old." Hiruzen. It was enough that Kushina had called him that. A mini Madara calling him that would just be too strange to comprehend.

"Now now Hiruzen. Denial is a horrible stage. You should admit that you are growing older." Kagami said and Naruto actually smiled at that.

'Oh mighty Log! You have blessed me with an Uchiha associate who doesn't have giant stick up thy ass!' Naruto thought dramatically in his mind. No way was he letting this chance get by.

"Jii-san you aren't any younger you know?" Naruto said as he looked at Kagami who face faulted at his words. "On top of that you call Jiji old. In fact you're just as old as Jiji."

"I'm not that old." Both Kagami and Hiruzen said at the same time.

"Mah mah. Denial is a horrible stage." Naruto said giving Kagami his own medicine. Naruto's eyes then darted towards the stack of paperwork. It wasn't there before. He pointed a finger at the paperwork and asked, "Where did that come from?"

"Son of a –" Hiruzen nearly cursed but restrained. "I just finished an entire stack before you came here. Where did this even come from?"

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said the paperwork is always there." Kagami said as he eyed the fat stack of paperwork.

"This is going to take forever to finish." Hiruzen said as he slumped on his chair, as desolation filled him. Naruto was smiling at this and decided to play a power move.

"Actually it won't take that long." Naruto said as both Kagami and Hiruzen looked at him in surprise. "I have a method to solve your problem too." Then out of nowhere a Konoha hitai-ate landed on his lap as Hiruzen held him up by the collar and shook him violently.

"You're a shinobi of Konoha now! What's the answer?! What is it? What's the solution?! Give it to me! Give it to me now! Your Hokage demands you!" Hiruzen comically yelled as he kept shaking Naruto and Kagami got up with a deadpan expression. "Give me your solution to erasing this wretched existence known as paperwork!"

"Hiruzen don't you think you're overreact-" Kagami didn't get to finish of course.

"Of course not!" Hiruzen yelled. "It's always there. No matter how many I finish there's always more coming in." Naruto then regained some of his direction and spoke.

"Woah calm down Jiji!" Naruto said as he took a few steps back. He remembered Tsunade reacting like this as well, when he gave her the trick to solving stacks of paperwork in a short amount of time. "Well normally I'd say burn the whole shebang with a **Katon** jutsu but since they're important you could always do it and not do it at the same time."

"What do you mean by that?" Hiruzen asked. It seemed that all Hokage were dense when it came to solving their natural enemies.

"Simple really. But I expect a favor after this." Naruto said and Hiruzen replied.

"Of course, but nothing too extreme." The Sandaime said, eager at the prospect of a solution to this.

"Alright then here it is. Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Hiruzen replied.

"I couldn't hear you. I asked you are you ready?" Naruto asked a bit louder.

"Yes I am!" Hiruzen said matching the enthusiasm.

"I SAID ARE YOU READY?!" Naruto asked more like yelled.

"YES GODDAMNIT WHAT IS IT?!" Hiruzen asked. Naruto toned down the hype and raised his index finger.

" **Kage Bunshin / Shadow Clones** " Naruto said as Hiruzen and Kagami looked at him for some time before their eyes widened. The memory relay system was there. As Hiruzen began to celebrate in his office, Naruto along with Kagami leading him made their way out of the office. While leaving they swore monkeys cheering and yelling in joy from the office.

Main Town, Konohagakure no Sato.

"You really aren't paying attention to them are you?" Kagami asked him and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I kind of got used to it." Naruto said as he saw that so many girls were looking at him with hearts in their eyes. At least they weren't asking for his babies yet. That was terrifying. "Still scares me though."

"You're afraid of girls?" Kagami asked with a sly smile.

"I fear FAN GIRLS." Naruto replied. "Seriously they are so… rapey sometimes. Didn't you have any when you were younger Jii-san?" He shuddered at the memories of those girls.

Kagami also felt a cold sweat running down his spine. Koharu and a dozen full of girls used to bother him a lot when he was younger. It seemed that the Uchiha were cursed with bane of fan girls.

"Don't worry. I know you will get through it." Kagami said with a strained smiled. 'This boy is fucked. He might be literally too!'

"So Jii-san. How are things in the clan? Are we dark, brooding and uncaring as usual?" Naruto asked carelessly as Kagami could only smirk at his words. He was right.

"I'm surprised you know that not staying in the village." Kagami said.

"Ojii-san told me that his behavior was perfectly normal like the other Uchiha. I suffered from nightmares like that." Naruto said. "Thankfully Tou-san and I weren't like that."

"How did your Tou-san not turn out like Madara-sama? I mean surely he must've tried to get you and your father to behave like him." Kagami asked.

"Baa-chan and kaa-chan were scary women." Naruto said as he imagined the amount of female fury he had endured in his life. Nearly all the women in his life were anti-perverts and thus his mindset was very careful around them. He was a closet pervert he wouldn't deny that. Hell, it wasn't until he returned to the village after Jiraiya's training trip that he started to appreciate the beauty that is a woman's body. He was no virgin, Jiraiya made sure that he returned as a man not a boy.

'Wait… since this is a new body….' Naruto thought inside his mind as his eyes gleamed 'Does that mean I've been.. rehymenated?'

"Yeah that makes sense." Kagami said as he thought about his wife Mikasa, she was known as one of the proverbial Ice Queens of Konoha, beautiful girls who were unapproachable because of their cold attitude. Naruto looked at his expression and slyly smiled knowing full well what sort of problem the old man was in.

"My awesome sixth sense is telling me that you are wait for it," Naruto said keeping the clan head in suspense "whipped."

"Hn." Kagami delivered the traditional grunt. "One day brat. One day you too will be whipped."

"Hn." Naruto grunted showcasing proof that he is a true Uchiha. "As if that will ever happen." Oh the poor bastard didn't even know what lies next in store for him.

* * *

Naruto's Temporary Room, Uchiha Clan Main Household, Uchiha Clan Compound, Konohagakure no Sato.

"Nice place old man." Naruto said making Kagami's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "Gray, gray and more gray. I mean Kami forbid you trying to liven the place up with a bit of color."

"Really brat?" Kagami said and this time Naruto's eyebrow twitched "And what great color does the mighty Naruto-sama deem worthy of this abode?"

"The color of the gods of course." Naruto said as he took a dramatic pose as tears leaked out of joy. "Orange."

"Orange? Why in Six Paths is orange the color of the Gods?" Kagami asked. "It's too attention grabbing. And bright, not to mention some people could be blinded by that color."

"You fools do not understand the sacred place the color orange holds. It is a color that strikes fear into the hearts of men. It makes the enemy run back in fear." Naruto said.

"Yeah from being blind." Kagami quipped.

"Forget about it. Old coots like you wouldn't understand the mightiness of such a holy color." Naruto said as he unsealed an orange scarf with square like patterns on it. "Orange is the new black old man. Believe it."

"I don't believe it." Kagami said.

"Kill the non believer!" Naruto yelled and was whipping the scarf around like a lasso. "You too shall embrace the natural beauty of orange after you wear it."

"Over my dead body. Only people who have a death wish wear orange." Kagami said.

Both activated their Sharingan as they prepared to duel out their beliefs.

Gray vs Orange.

"What is going on here?" a slightly old woman around Kagami's age entered the room and asked the question. Her old age hadn't affected her beauty that much and she was dumbfounded finding both grown men in fighting stances. This was Uchiha Mikasa, wife of Kagami and the current matriarch of the Uchiha Clan. The two had worked very hard to get rid of the old circus of buffoons known as the Elders of the Uchiha Clan. Life was a bit better now, though changing genetic behavior of most Uchiha would take time. However, her husband walked into their house today with handsome young man today.

A man who resembled Uchiha Madara a lot. Turns out this was his grandson but he had nice manners, a warm smile on his face and called her 'Obaa-san.' Kagami had gotten angry at him and was going to say something but his wife had stopped and gave him a comical verbal lashing for behaving so erratic with him.

While this happened Naruto was stuck his tongue out and pulled his own eyelid to taunt Kagami further. Now she walked in to see her husband acting like a man child once more.

"Kagami-kun!" Mikasa said. "What is wrong with you? Going after Naruto-kun like that again!"

"Obaa-san. He called me a degenerate." Naruto said lying instantly on spot with Kagami staring with wide eyes. "He then goaded me into fighting with him Obaa-san."

"Why you little-" Kagami said as he wanted to strangle the life out of him. But lo and behold Mikasa stood in front of Naruto as she put her hands on her hips and looked down at her husband.

"Kagami-kun! Why are you doing all this? The boy is tired and top of that he is our guest. Stop lashing out against him." Mikasa said.

"Mika-chan believe me! He's a liar. A no good, double crossing, two faced-" Kagami was going to finish but once more Naruto took the chance.

"He said even worse things Obaa-san." Naruto said as he made his best attempt to replicate the Puppy Eyes no Jutsu he used to pull off when he made the women realize that Jiraiya was the only one peeping on them. Good times. "He said if I told you about this he'd kick me out of the house and take away my Gunbai. That's all I have left of my parents." Naruto said as he summoned fake tears to roll out of his eyes. In reality, he was using **Suiton** to make those water droplets appear near his eyes.

Oh the beauties of chakra control! And seeing the look on Mina's face Naruto had only one thought in mind.

'Muhahaha. Hook, line and sinker. Your move old man.' Naruto inwardly grinned as he wiped off the fake tears to emphasize his apparent pain.

"That's it you little lying piece of-" Kagami this time felt the temperature of the room drop. Mikasa had activated her Sharingan and was condescendingly looking at Kagami. The clan head knew he had lost this round to the brat. Then Mikasa turned to Naruto as she handed him some towels and yukata, it was light blue in color.

"Here you go Naruto-kun." Mikasa said with a smile. "Go and take a shower or use the personal bath house just outside to the east if you feel like it. You must be a bit tired and hungry right?"

"Hai Obaa-san. Arigato." Naruto said as he bowed his head a little. Still, he couldn't just let Kagami get away with insulting the color orange. "You're just as kind and warm as my kaa-chan was."

'Oh no…' Kagami thought with fear in his heart. He saw his wife ruffling his hair as he laughed a bit. 'He's brought her over to his side.'

"Aww. You're such a kind boy Naru-chan." Mikasa said and Naruto feigned surprise which she fell for. "Do you mind me calling you that?"

"No. It's alright. Kaa-chan and Baa-chan used to call me that too." Naruto said as gave his wicked foxy smile.

'NO!' Kagami thought. 'He's bringing out her motherly instincts. Curse you Uchiha Naruto!' Kagami thought as he knew his wife would chew him out. And then hell's bells rang as Naruto stepped out of the room smirking. Mikasa turned around and looked at her husband.

"Now let's talk ne Kagami-kun?" Mikasa said as Kagami merely gulped.

Sometime later, Private Bath House, Uchiha Main Household Area, Uchiha Clan Compound, Konohagakure no Sato.

"That feels good." Naruto said as he sat in the bath. He didn't have a towel wrapped around his waist, instead he kept it around his shoulder. He had tied his hair up so that it doesn't get too wet from the hot bath. He had to take care of his hair after all, Madara had often gone out of his way to keep his glorious mane in good condition. Naruto looked down at the clear water as his stress of the day was going up with the steams.

"Well at least everything didn't change." Naruto said as he looked down at Little Naruto. "Looks like I still have my blessing with me. No, no thoughts about that now." Naruto said as his mind wandered off to Kushina. He was now in a conflict of thoughts.

'I know, she isn't my mother anymore. I mean we're not even related. Still, is it wrong?' Naruto thought as his mind wandered off to the beautiful crimson haired princess of the Uzumaki clan. She looked so peaceful in his arms and that damned adorable look she gave him whenever he talked with her. He unknowingly smiled.

'What was it that Sakura said? Daughters end up marrying clones of their fathers. Well in my case it's me liking an alternate version of my mother.' Naruto thought. Thoughts then went over to how she was a Jinchuuriki and really did not share the burden with anyone. Sure she lived in the Senju Clan and had people who liked her outside. Nawaki was the annoying older brother, while Kikyouh was the strict older sister and he guessed Tsunade was something along those lines. Then he remembered how the version of her died in his world. He had iron will in his resolve as he made up his mind.

'I won't let anything happen to you this time. I promise that.' Naruto thought as his well toned body relaxed in the warm waters.

* * *

Uchiha Clan Main Household, Uchiha Clan Compound, Konohagakure no Sato.

The Neko mask wearing ANBU had changed to her regular clothing at ANBU Headquarters. This was her last mission. She had joined two years ago when she was fifteen for the experience as she had been a chunnin for two years before that. However, some of the missions of the ANBU were rather too dark even for her. It slowly affected her and she had made her mind up quite some time ago to resign from there and become a jounin. After filing the application a long time ago, today her career as an ANBU had ended and she would begin on her path as a jounin.

She was now entering her home as we take in her appearance.

She had silky tresses of raven colored hair that came down all the way to her back. She had a beautiful fair skin that a slight olive color to it. Her face was shaped in such a way that men would stare at her for long amounts of time. Her body had all the curves in all the right places as her black shirt and black pants clinged to her body. Her curves naturally rivaled those of a certain red haired beauty. Her onyx eyes had a genuine sense of warmth in them as she heard the undignified amount of yelling coming out. It was her mother's voice scolding a certain someone.

'Tou-san.. what have you done now?' the girl thought as she heard another voice.

"Nee-san you're back." the voice of younger boy said. Said boy was around six or seven. He also had raven black hair and his was smooth as he kept it tied up in a ponytail. He was wearing a short sleeved white shirt and grey shorts as he greeted his sister.

"Hey here Byaku-chan." The former ANBU operative said and said boy grumbled at her words. She loved teasing her little brother, he even had a large temper on him too. "How was the Academy today?"

"Nee-san." Young Byakuya second born of Kagami and Mikasa whined out. "I told you not to call me that. And the academy was boring as usual. How was your day today?"

"Interesting." The young woman replied. She was also like her parents in terms of behavior. Generally kind and nice to people, the complete anti-thesis of the usual Uchiha. She remembered today's events as if it happened a few hours ago. Actually it did but that's not the point.

She did have friends and one of them happened to be a very bubbly and cheerful red head, who she could dare to call her best friend, even though she was a whole year younger than him. She had been kidnapped today and was returned too by a younger looking Madara clone. The boy was handsome and the way he carried Kushina in his arms all the while making her comfortable made her a tad bit jealous of her friend. She had also seen the look on Minato's face. Even though he was younger, the woman knew he was a splendid shinobi. The way the boy cared about her made her feel a bit weird and giddy how two complete strangers actually interacted like that.

Her fate had been sealed some time ago. An arranged marriage between her and the Police Commissioner's son had been proposed and she accepted it as she really didn't have any boys catching her eyes. Her parents were a bit surprised at her sudden yes too. Though they were yet to be engaged.

The boy with whom she was contracted to marry with was around twenty years old. Fugaku was his name. A normal Uchiha who cared more for the clan, and even more for the tradition that the previous elders had left. Honestly she was glad they weren't around anymore, otherwise she would've been married and had children by now. Not that she had anything against the marriage contract or anything but something about today struck a chord in her.

It was the way Naruto, as she remembered his name, and Kushina had talked and behaved the whole time. They just met today but acted like they had known each other for years. And Kushina did not want to leave his arms under any cost at all. He also didn't mind. He didn't show any perverse tendencies, he generally liked to be with Kushina as it seemed. Then little Byakuya called out his sister again.

"Nee-san didn't you hear what I said?" Byakuya asked innocently. His older sister merely ruffled his hair and undid his ponytail while he got a bit angry. Well more like flailing his arms as any child his age could do. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because it's fun outoto." The young woman said and saw that her parents entered the room. Kagami looked defeated while Mikasa had her 'Mother Mode' look on her face. The daughter could only sweat drop at the behavior of her parents, but was glad that her parents were a bit more lively than most of the atypical Uchiha. "Otou-san. Okaa-san."

"Miko-chan!" Kagami cried out seeing his daughter in their home. He immediately tried to go forward but Mikasa stopped him.

"Please don't embarrass her like that. Mikoto is an ANBU you know?" Mikasa said as Kagami looked at her in defeat.

What? He was a father and adored both of his children. Both parents were a bit sad for her of course. Uchiha Mikoto, their first born was a prodigy. She had graduated at the top of her class and won both Rookie of the Year along with Kunoichi of the Year. That itself was a rare circumstance. She had also made chunnin when she was thirteen at her first go after being a genin and getting experience for some time, she had graduated from the Academy at the age of 10. However, the sad part was when she had joined ANBU and then she eventually decided to get married that too in a contractual manner no less. They really wanted their daughter to find someone she liked, but alas fortune did not favor the seekers.

"Former ANBU Okaa-san." Mikoto said. "Right now I'm a chunnin, I will be giving the jounin exams after a few days."

"You took a break huh? Good work Miko-chan." Mikasa said while looking at her daughter, She really wanted to do something to cheer her daughter up. Ever since the ANBU recruitment, Mikoto had been less talkative than she originally was and the only one she ever interacted with was Kushina. That girl was perfect to get Mikoto to cheer up but Mikasa felt that her daughter needed more friends.

"I am going to go and freshen up. See you at dinner." Mikoto said as she walked away and her family looked a bit sad. Always a few words with their daughter, maybe quitting ANBU was the right decision she made.

"Nee-san." Byakuya said as he watched was ever cheerful sister walk away with a neutral expression on her face. He felt someone ruffling his hair as he turned his neck to see that his mother was tying up his longer than usual hair in his iconic pony tail. He merely smiled as his mother was doing just that. "Nee-san looks sad."

"I know Byaku-chan." Mikasa said. This time Byakuya didn't get angry. He liked it when Mikasa called him that. "But don't worry your nee-san will be a bit more cheerful from now on. After all she is getting engaged."

"I don't like Bakagaku." Byakuya said and Kagami was snickering at the name his son gave to Fugaku. "He's always grumpy. Like those old men."

"I know right. I just hope Miko-chan dumps that idiot." Kagami said. Seriously that guy was more stuck up than Danzo had a boner for power.

"Oh I almost forgot." Mikasa said as she finished on Byakuya's hair who was glad he got his silky smooth hair back. He wasn't a girl, but he liked to keep his hair in place. "Byaku-chan we have a guest. He'll be staying here for a few days."

"A guest?" Byakuya asked curiously. "Is it someone from outside the clan?"

"No. He's an Uchiha but he just came to the village for the first time." Mikasa said while Kagami grumbled mumbling something about lying, manipulative bastards. "I'll have to tell Miko-chan about him as well" Mikasa said and left to go to her daughter's room. Meanwhile Kagami came close to Byakuya and was whispering in his ear.

"Byakuya be careful of him." Kagami said with a serious look on his face. "He's already made your Okaa-san scold me for something I didn't do."

"But Okaa-san scolds you most of the time." Byakuya said with a deadpan.

"No she doesn't. It was only once or twice." Kagami said and saw that Byakuya was shaking his head at his father's denial.

"Denial is a horrible stage." Byakuya said and Kagami looked at his son with a horrified expression.

"You too Byakuya?!"

Mikoto's Room, Uchiha Clan Main Household, Uchiha Clan Compound, Konohagakure no Sato.

Mikasa knocked on her daughter's door three times by now. She finally decided to enter as she made her announcement.

"Miko-chan I'm coming in." Mikasa said as she entered her daughter's room and found that she wasn't in it. She knocked on the door of the bathroom but got no response as well. "Maybe she went to the bathhouse. It's been some time since Naru-chan went there, so he must be in his room now."

Oh Mikasa you hopeful fool.

* * *

Private Bath House, Uchiha Main Household Area, Uchiha Clan Compound, Konohagakure no Sato.

Mikoto entered the bath house and saw that it was filled with steam as the temperature of the water was higher than usual. Taking off her shirt and her pants, Mikoto stood in the bath house as her black brassieres were struggling to hold her D cup breasts. Whenever she was in standard ANBU or chunnin attire, she had always used to tape her heavenly mounds down so it didn't attract unwanted perverse attention. Another fact about Mikoto was that she hated perverts. Deeply hated them. Such was the reputation of one of the other ice queens of Konoha. She then looked at them and sighed.

'They've gotten bigger.' Mikoto thought as she took unclasped her bra and her beautiful mounds perked up. She took off her panties as well. She then took a towel and wrapped it around her body covering her from the chest down to below her firm and round buttocks. Though some cleavage of her assets could still be seen. She entered the water and for some reason she immediately relaxed. The water was warm, too comfortably warm as she found herself getting lost in it all. It was never as relaxing and addicting like it was today.

It had a relaxing aura as well. Mikoto released a sigh of relief and once more for some reason found herself thinking about today again. Standard duties, followed by a procedure to save her best friend. She knew that Kushina had well recognized her but didn't say her name as she had insisted her red headed friend to follow some of the procedures. Then she thought about the guy who came to the village.

'Uchiha Naruto.' Mikoto thought as the steam obscured the entire bath house giving very little visibility. Then something strange happened. Bubbling noises came up from the large Jacuzzi like bath she was in. The bubbles increased even more until a figure emerged. The figure was that of the back side of a male. He had large raven hair that came down to his back and from what she could see, the muscles on his arms were perfectly toned to perfection as if it was sculpted by someone. He yawned without turning back and got out of the water.

"I must've fell asleep." The man said as he walked out of the bath and Mikoto instantly covered the cleavage of her modest while she blushed a furious red. She had even turned on her Sharingan. The got out and she stared at his backside. And more specifically the thing that was dangling between his legs and was clearly hung out for her too see.

'What is that?! Are they supposed to be that big?' Mikoto thought as she tried to close her eyes or look away but couldn't. Then the man turned around. His eyes were still closed while he yawned and picked up a towel that was lying on the edge. He used the towel not to dry himself but rather tied it around his waist to cover his manhood, but the end of it was still sticking out.

'It's him.' Mikoto thought as the red on her face was not going away anytime soon.

What happened was, Naruto used his **Katon** affinity to increase the steam of the water and then even laced the entire body of water with his chakra making the bath that more relaxing. So much, that he himself fell asleep and was lying in the water until some of it entered through his nose and he got up not reacting too badly because he was far too relaxed. The chakra induced bath was relaxing and intoxicating. He stretched while his eyelids were still closed. Mikoto got a very good look at his frontal body while not making a single noise. Naruto was blissfully unaware of the other person in the room.

His body was lean and highly athletic. Perfectly defined muscles drawn on his frame. He had broad defined, shoulders and his pectorals, depite being smaller than those atypical of generic Raikage, looked hard and firm. His was a powerful V cut figure that many men only wanted to achieve. Perfect serratus anterior muscles could be seen on either side of his torso. They added a perfectionist look in conjunction with his perfectly developed and defined six pack abs.

Mikoto knew that he had worked hard for years to get muscles like those. She also looked at his legs as the powerful leg muscles on his body were seen as well, they too were defined to the point of perfection without looking like a steroid freak show. The most unique thing she noticed were the various tattoos on his body.

There were arrays and lines of tattoos covering his arms. Circles, straight lines, chain structured like ones. His main torso body had lines upon lines of tattoos that were looking like as if they were trying to bind him down. And then Mikoto realized they were Fuuinjutsu seals placed all over his body.

'Probably gravity seals. That explains all those muscles.' Mikoto thought as she curious watched him making the tiger hand seal with both arms and saw chakra developing up in him. His body started to heat up as all the water molecules evaporated off him, making his hair move up and looked more untamed than before. He was literally smoking hot.

Mikoto for her part now had a complexion on her face that matched Kushina's hair as she watched him do all that. The man had used his **Katon** to dry himself off. Then she blushed even more as he took off his only article of clothing and was wearing the yukata. But he kept he front a bit open and his powerful pecs could be seen. Naruto finally opened his eyes and thankfully he had turned around by then and was walking towards the door.

His eyes noticed an extra pair of sandals and looked at it curiously. He molded chakra and picked up a signature behind him. He slowly turned around and through the valley of the mist he saw a raven haired beauty in the bath as she had a large blush on her face.

Naruto for his part stared at the woman and was trying to figure out what the heck was going on. But her beautiful face and jet black hair were preventing him from doing so. So he did the only thing he could do to avoid this situation and not incur the wrath of the beautiful woman who no doubt had seen every inch of his body while he had sleepily gotten out of the water.

"This never happened." Naruto said as he didn't look directly at her, knowing full well she was probably blushing up a storm and he didn't want to peek at her…. yet. He turned around and opened the door. But instincts kicked in and he had to open his mouth. No way was he going to out without a final bang. "So… did you enjoy the view?"

A wooden bucket of water had immediately crashed on to his once more turned face as he flew back.

'Worth it.' Naruto thought. Man did he love messing with people.

* * *

Dining Room, Uchiha Clan Main Household,

The atmosphere was quiet, too quiet. Five people were sitting at the table as they enjoyed the dinner. Uchiha Naruto had a red mark on his face that had an awkward shape. Mikasa was curiously looking at their guest.

"What happened Naru-chan?" Mikasa asked as Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"I fell on a bucket." Naruto said as Kagami laughed at his misery while Naruto's eyebrow twitched at him.

"How'd you do that genius?" Kagami asked.

"I slipped and I fell on it." Naruto said. He then smirked. "At least I didn't fall on my leg."

"Oh no you didn't!" Kagami said as he got up. "That's it no food for-"

"Kagami-kun! What did I say about yelling at the table?!" Mikasa said and Kagami piped down.

Byakuya sighed at their antics and looked at Naruto with an inquisitive stare. He saw that his sister was blushing and avoiding eye contact with Naruto, she did steal a few glances at him and even Naruto was trying to avoid her line of sight. Of course both parents also picked up on this. Kagami was letting his fatherly instincts come out, making sure he would kick any boy's ass who even thought about looking at his daughter. Mikasa on the other hand was concocting ideas in her head.

'He is strong. Plus he seems to be more well behaved than Fugaku. Hm….' Mikasa thought as she ate her food. Byakuya spoke up.

"Naruto-san. Are you really Uchiha Madara's grandson?" Byakuya asked as his parents told him while Mikoto was not around.

"Yeah hah. And call me Naruto. That whole san makes me feel old." Naruto said as he had a funny look on his face.

"You're weird." Byakuya said offhandedly and Kagami was giving a thumbs up.

"Tch. At least I'm not half the size of an ant." Naruto said and Byakuya looked at Naruto with a twitching eyebrow.

"Naruto-san please don't tease my brother like that." Mikoto said as she tried not to blush while remembering the incident that happened. Naruto looked at her inquisitively and put a hand on his chin. Now she was beginning to blush. "What are you doing?"

"Hah." Naruto said as he pointed a finger at Mikoto. "Neko-chan. No wonder your chakra felt familiar."

"So you're a sensor. Useful technique." Mikoto said.

"Really?" Naruto asked with a deadpan. "Of all the things that's all you have to say. Not something like, 'How are you?' or 'Do you have some calligraphy paper?'"

"Calligraphy paper?" Byakuya asked. "Why would Nee-san ask you that?"

"Probably fuuinjutsu. He's good at it." Mikoto said and Mikasa picked up on this.

"Miko-chan how do you know that?" Mikasa asked as Mikoto choked on her food as she remembered seeing him naked and the seals all over his body.

"J-Just an assumption." Mikoto said with a slight blush on her face, that her parents did notice. "When he came into the village he didn't have any bags, so I assumed he had sealing scrolls with him or seals on his body."

"What about my body now?" Naruto asked with a teasing grin. And now Mikoto reddened up and silently ate her dinner. The other three were shocked.

'Did Miko-chan/ Nee-san blush?' the other three collectively thought.

* * *

Nighttime, Outside Main Household, Uchiha Clan Compound,Konogakure no Sato.

Naruto stood outside and took in the scent of the grassy area around him. He didn't expect the Uchiha family to be so warm. Kagami was fun to be around and mess with, Mikasa was the strict mother figure and Byakuya was the annoying little midget that was always around. He felt warm inside. Hopefully, he could also help in the un-massacre of the Uchiha Clan. Itachi deserved that much of his abilities.

Maybe he could stop it from happening altogether and change the horrible incident that set Sasuke on his path of revenge. Or at the very least, make sure not everyone dies.

He stood outside and was starting to feel sleepy once more. The bath had quite the effect on him. Then the thoughts went over to Mikoto. She seemed so familiar to him. Too familiar in fact. He felt her chakra watching her and he decided to call her out.

"You can come out now." Naruto said. Mikoto walked out with a neutral expression on her face. "So were you spying on me?"

"No." Mikoto said in a composed manner. "How did you fall asleep in the bath anyway?"

"Yeah my bad. I leaked my chakra into the water to make it more relaxing along with some **Katon**. It was good wasn't it?" Naruto asked with a smile as Mikoto knew he wasn't saying anything remotely perverse right now, or she assumed he didn't.

"That explains it all." Mikoto said. "So you have a natural high affinity for fire?"

"Yup." Naruto replied as he looked up at the star filled sky. "My fire, wind, lightning and water affinities are very high. My earth style is maaah okay." He said it as if he was choosing what to eat at a dango shop.

"Five affinities?" Mikoto asked in surprise as Naruto nodded and laughed sheepishly. "You must be really strong. Then again you are Madara's grandson."

"That has nothing to do with my strength." Naruto said and Mikoto looked in surprise. "Sorry. It's just I don't like people always comparing me to him. He always did it, saying that he was much stronger when he was my age. Stupid old goat. I am going to be honest with you I wasn't that strong from the beginning. I had to work my way up hard."

"Really? I thought you were naturally strong with the way you use **Katon** to dry your body." Mikoto said and looked away. He was surely going to tease her now.

"Actually fire was my weakest element if you can believe that." Naruto said and Mikoto stared at him. "I'm serious. My major affinity was always wind and I had a natural knack for fuuinjutsu which Ojii-san hated. He said it was very un-Uchiha like of me to be more into seals rather than genjutsu." Naruto said as he remembered seeing some of the fragments of another self in the gap.

"That's true." Mikoto said as she looked at the enigma before her. "So you want to be someone of your own name and not just Madara's grandson."

"Damn right! Besides I'm naturally awesome. The old goat doesn't even compare to me." Naruto said and Mikoto had to sweat drop at his behavior. One minute he was giving his mature belief of being someone who didn't let his powerful ancestry get to his head and then say something so childish the next. She didn't notice but her lips had twitched a bit upwards at this.

"Really? And how will you outshine 'the Old Goat'? Surpassing Uchiha Madara is not easy." Mikoto said as she saw his onyx colored eyes beam up at her challenging question.

"With my hard work of course. Besides I made a jutsu that far surpasses some of his. Do you want to see it?" Naruto asked zealously. Mikoto was a bit worried.

"Won't it be destructive?" Mikoto asked obviously a little concerned about her house.

"Don't worry nothing will get harmed Mikoto-chan." Naruto said while adding the suffix to her name.

"Okay then." Mikoto grumbled out. It was weird for her other than her parents and Kushina to add that suffix to her name. On top of that it was a guy. A very handsome guy, with a body too defined.

Naruto grinned at her answer and held out his right hand facing upwards as a swirling noise began to take place and Mikoto's eye were fixed on it. She stared at his open palm as small wisps of azure blue chakra began to form and rotated at a constant flow and then got bigger as a rotating mass of chakra took the shape of an orb and was freely suspended over his palm.

"What is that?" Mikoto asked in wonder as she tried to touch it but Naruto moved his hand away and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"This is the **Rasengan / Spiraling Sphere.** " Naruto said as the A Ranked jutsu was still spinning in his hand. "It's a jutsu I made up when I was twelve. Even the old goat was impressed at it. Saying it was the peak of shape manipulation. The reason I didn't let you touch it is because it's always violently rotating at high speeds so your hand could've been broken outright." Naruto finished and Mikoto was a bit shocked.

"So elemental affinities can be added to it to make it even stronger?" Mikoto asked and Naruto looked at her and nodded. "It's really beautiful though."

"Ah. I would've preferred it to be called badass but beautiful works. Just like you, Ne?" Naruto said with a smile and Mikoto had pink on her face again as she looked away. "Besides it's my signature jutsu. It has to look good."

"Every jutsu has a weakness. No matter how strong or devastating it looks." Mikoto said and Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. Her eyebrow twitched. Naruto then got down and observed the grass, it was kind of dry probably because of the weather.

"Well goodnight I suppose and what are you doing?" Mikoto asked.

"The grass is dry. Let me take care of it. You may want to step back a bit Mikoto-chan. I'm about to dew up the grass." Naruto said. Mikoto did move but not that much as she wanted to see what he was going to do. Naruto did the bird hand seal and used the jutsu he had practiced out in Ta no Kuni. The addition of Hashirama's perfect cell bonding had increased his water affinity to the point he could pull the moisture from the very air after a lot of hard work.

" **Suiton: Suiteki no Shutsugen / Water Style: Emergence of Water Droplets"** Naruto said as several small specks of water appeared around the grassy backyard and fell like rain on the grass and Naruto himself, but he didn't get that wet. It was more for the grass. Mikoto was surprised at the way he had done it.

He did the same thing the Nidaime Hokage was famous for. He then walked up into the house along with Mikoto who was more astonished by his skills.

"Goodnight Naruto-san." Mikoto said and was going to leave but Naruto stopped her with his words.

"Mou~" Naruto whined out as she turned around "please don't call me that Mikoto-chan. Call me Naruto that will work."

"No you are a guest. I will give you the proper respect." Mikoto said and Naruto then looked at her with a comical furious look.

"If that's the case then I will give you the proper respect too, my Megumi / Goddess." Naruto said and this time Mikoto couldn't control her blush. He had just called her a goddess.

"W-W-What?! W-Why did you call me that?" Mikoto said. Naruto then put a hand on his chin and spoke.

"Well your name is Mikoto. No doubt named after Izanami-no-Mikoto the Goddess. So it's only fair I call you my goddess." Naruto said as he tried to teaser her and saw the blush on her face once more. She looked way too beautiful with those pink shades on her face. 'Seriously why couldn't the girls from my age be that beautiful?'

"D-Don't call me that again you you-" Mikoto said.

"Me? Me? Yare yare Megumi-chan I didn't know you were that easy to tease." Naruto said as Mikoto said.

"Fine, Naruto. Please don't call me that again." Mikoto said as she really didn't know how she felt about this. Today was the first day a guy called her beautiful and on top of that he was calling her a goddess. She was a serious kunoichi and had no fan girl tendency but his words were uplifting and made her heart flutter lightly for some reason. Even Fugaku never called her beautiful, on a side note please call him an ass everyone.

"No promises." Naruto said.

"Fine. Goodnight Naruto." Mikoto said and was going away. But she heard him alright even though he said it lightly.

"Goodnight…. Megami-chan." Naruto said as he saw Mikoto quicken up her pace and left in a hurry. Naruto walked away to his room, not noticing that a certain raven haired woman had heard their last interaction.

* * *

Mikoto's Room.

Uchiha Mikoto lay in her bed as she was wearing her nothing but a sleeveless shirt and full length pants as she tried to sleep. Needless to say she was failing.

'Beautiful works. Just like you.'

'So it's only fair I call you my goddess.'

'Goodnight Megumi-chan'.

Mikoto grumbled and buried her head into the pillow. Trying to stop thinking about Uchiha Naruto.

"Baka."

* * *

Same time, Kushina's Room, Senju Clan Compound.

Kushina had gotten word from Senju Kikyouh that the Hokage had allowed Naruto to stay in the village and was over at the Uchiha Clan Compound, naturally. She was so happy and giddy about it that she jumped up and down. Completely ignoring the fact that her leg had been fixed up by her tenant. She didn't know why but Naruto had been the subject of her thoughts ever since he saved her. It definitely wasn't rescue remorse.

No, Kushina had a strange magnetic pull towards that words could not describe. She would rest up and meet with her savior/ friend tomorrow. He called her Benihime-chan as well and made her feel giddy inside. Most of all, he didn't complain once to her or anything, except for the part where she was on the verge of leaving a mark.

Unless, he does something foolish like he nearly did with the ANBU.

"Baka." Kushina said as she had a smile on her face.

* * *

Same Time, Naruto's Room, Uchiha Clan Compound, Konohagakure no Sato.

"ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed in his bed as he lied shirtless in it. Someone was talking shit about him. He didn't mind. But now he was finally back home, only in a different house. Now no one was glaring at him or throwing themselves at his feet. Things were normal for him and he loved every moment of it, except the fan girls.

His thoughts went over to the people he met.

More specifically two people.

Kushina. He wouldn't deny it. He felt a strong sense of duty and love towards her. Maybe it was probably because all of Minato's memories were ingrained into him and he was no longer her son. He didn't feel like that for a woman ever.

Then Mikoto. While he could say that he felt stronger feelings towards Kushina, there was something about Mikoto that was much more exciting to him. Maybe it was his Uchiha genes. Regardless, Naruto was curious what would happen next.

'I'll have to visit Kushina-chan tomorrow. I may even get to know Mikoto-chan better. Funny, how she said the same thing Itachi said about every jutsu having a weakness. She kind of looks like him too. Just without the whole tear troughs.' Naruto thought. 'And her hair is like Sasuke's only with no duckbutt sticking out.'

'Yeah she looks a bit like them. A lot like them. Like she's their….'

Realization dawns in three, two and….. one.

'Oh no…Sasuke's mom….Itachi's mom….She's really beautiful.'

* * *

 **La cieste finite…I have no idea what the fuck that means.**


	3. How Naruto Screwed History Old 3

**The third chapter aka the longest piece of anything I've ever written in one doc.**

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING IS A NON PROFIT FAN BASED FICTION.**

 **NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN ARE OWNED BY STUDIO PIERROT, VIZ MEDIA, TV TOKYO AND MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **PLEASE SUPPORT AND REVIEW THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

* * *

Location: Uchiha Clan Main Household, Uchiha Clan Compound, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni, Kenso no Kuni.

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK*

The rapping of the door could be heard as a beautiful raven haired girl knocked on the wooden rectangular shaped construct that served as an exit and an opening to a space. Mikoto did not want to come and wake Naruto up. She really did not want to face the tease of an Uchiha right now in the morning. Last night he had called her a freaking goddess of all things! Granted that even Mikoto knew she was beautiful and her best friend, yes she had one even though she was a whole year younger than her, had outright told her that her curves were something that women would kill for.

But, Uchiha Mikoto also had a reputation akin to that of her mother's. One of the proverbial Ice Queens, attractive and strong women who were just too damn hard to reach out to because of their often times cold and tempestuous personalities, of Konoha. Mikoto never really was attracted to a boy before. Sure, there were good looking guys here but none of them never really had the necessary characteristics she desired from someone.

She was contracted to have an engagement with Uchiha Fugaku. An atypical Uchiha , who was always about 'the Clan, the Clan, the Clan' and how to make the clan's image stronger. Honestly, it was like he saw her as nothing more than breeding material, although it was not surprising as he was the son of the current commissioner of the Uchiha Police Force who was a stoic 'worshipper' of the old ways of the formerly intact Uchiha Elders who had been dethroned of their powers by her father recently.

Then again Mikoto had accepted as she didn't find any other choice as sooner or later she'd have to get married, and make it sooner rather than later. All the males were afraid to speak to her.

The furthest any male had gotten was 'Um, Mikoto-san…'

That was it, no further words or steeled resolve to ask her out for a single date.

She admired a strong resolve. But her image as the daughter of the Clan Heir and the fact that she was a efficient shinobi was something that sent them tucked between their tails. Truth was she also wanted to give this 'dating' thing a chance. But alas, no men proved worthy of her time. And now, in probably two to three months she would be engaged to 'Bakagaku' as Byakuya calls him. Her parents initially told her not to rush things, but Mikoto was something of a realist and knew that shinobi, by definition, have a short life span and she didn't want to miss out on life. But, that didn't mean she didn't want to be loved. She _wanted_ to be in a married life in which she was happy and not just love her future children but also her husband.

How she envied her parents' marriage. To her they were the perfect couple. Even Kagami and Mikasa had their fair share of arguments in the marriage. No marriage exists in which a couple doesn't have a bunch of squabbles. But she knew it with all her heart that they would never leave each other. Kagami , despite being scolded by Mikasa often times like a mother would scold her child, loved his wife with all his heart. Uchiha Mikasa had once said to Mikoto that Kagami is so important to her that her life would seem void without him. And the day that he had actively retired as a shinobi was the happiest day of her life. It was only after that they had gotten married and had their two children whom their parents loved.

At least that was the situation with the guys until last night. Last night, she was called beautiful by a man. Last night, a man had openly dared to flirt with her in a bath house. He even called her a goddess. And to top it all off he was an Uchiha. And no ordinary Uchiha too. No this man was the grandson of Uchiha Madara, a shinobi whose skill was as legendary as his scowl. But here he was in their house and he had a smile on his face that looked like it told others not to worry about anything. Hell, she had interacted with him while she was on ANBU duty. She never even spoke while on duty. Always communicating with signs and morse code. And he made her talk, as in made her talk by letting her make a crack of a joke pointed at him.

"Naruto" Mikoto said as she knocked on the door of the Anomalous Uchiha, as Byakuya called him for his really non typical Uchiha behavior. She was not going to call him with the suffix of san again. No sir, he would call her a Goddess again. Again, normally any woman would've complimented the man who would call her by such a title but Mikoto had never ever been on the end of such a compliment. It was nothing perverse, just pure teasing. And boy did it have a reaction.

"Naruto wake up." Mikoto said once more. The grandson of Uchiha Madara did not answer once more. She knocked a few times and was opting to leave, but knew that Mikasa would send her back to wake him up. She was quite adamant that Mikoto be the one to wake him up. Her mother even had that evil glint in her eye for some reason. She knocked a bit louder this time and was getting frustrated. Against her better choice she chose her action and the course was set.

"Naruto I'm coming in." Mikoto said as she lightly opened the door. The croaking sound was not there and she pondered when her father had fixed the door. She then entered ever so lightly, she closed the wooden frame behind her and once more was greeted by a sight that was both rare and something she had seen before, more specifically yesterday. Uchiha Naruto was laid out on the bed before her. Currently he was wearing nothing but a set of boxers that could be rather called shorts as they were no doubt worn so that his… thing doesn't stick out.

The image of his muscular naked body was something that Mikoto did not want to think about at the moment. Sure, she knew what sex was and the fact that she had the misfortune of once accidentally hearing her parents go at it, making Byakuya in the process, is what kind of made her a bit sensitive about it. But seeing a naked man up close was something that she had never seen before and remembering how he channeled **Katon** to heat off the water from his body make it look like it was steaming off from his body had indeed got her a bit bothered. He was handsome too. There was absolutely no denying, much more handsome than Fugaku.

But his Adonis like figure was not the only thing she had respected *cough* admired *cough* about the recently immigrated Uchiha. No, he had taken down a squad of Kumogakure jounin while making it look like easy according to Uzumaki Kushina, her best friend aka only friend, and he carried her all the way back to the village despite having no obligations to. Mikoto knew Kushina well, and by no means were the two of them fan girls. Not even close, but even Mikoto could tell that Kushina found the grandson of the founder of this village attractive.

And for that reason, Mikoto really did not want to interact with him as his outspoken nature and vivid personality made her feel weird. Weird as in she had never spoken with a male, other than her father and brother, that much. The young children of the Uchiha Clan do not count as they are just that…children, he had openly talked to her like she was not an Ice Queen or the heiress of the clan or an ANBU for that matter. He just saw her as a person as she could guess. He also called her 'Mikoto-chan' as if he knew her for a long time.

She knew that Kushina to some extent had some interest in the raven haired Adonis and for that reason, she could not honestly even look at Naruto in that way. Besides, her fate was set in stone by her own hands no less.

"Stupid…ten..tailed freak." Naruto mumbled out in his sleep as he shifted around in his bed. He was lying on his chest now as Mikoto got a very good look on his back once more. But more importantly his large mane of hair was brushed aside and his face looked so peaceful. But even better question was what that thing was that was on the small table beside the bed. It was small and seemed like a red ball with strap harness on it. And why were there shackles along with an elastic chain tied at the helm of his bed?

Mikoto shook her head as she went a bit forward and stood near the bed, some pink adorning her cheeks as she observed the newly arrived and barely covered male Uchiha who was still shifting around his bed.

"Naruto." Mikoto said in a light voice so as to not make him wake up in a fit and accidentally attack her. It was standard shinobi training, they were taught to be nearly vigilant at all times and would wake up at the lightest of sounds. But despite the fact that she was calling him to wake up he didn't even show a sign of waking up. She called once more and realized that he must be in a deep sleep because of that, less than subtle, bath yesterday. Even Mikoto had to be woken up by her mother. The effects of the bath were still there as it had done its perfect duty in relaxing her and she guessed that Naruto must've been in the bath longer than her.

"Naruto, please wake up." Mikoto said and this time she was starting to get annoyed. Her mother had told her that Naruto had a meeting to go with to meet the Hokage and the _Council_. Mikoto despised the Civilian Council, the Shinobi Council not so much. The Civilian Council always tried to nose their butts in shinobi situations but the Sandaime was able to kick them out. But his advisors, as they were designated, were slowly getting more powerful with the Civilian Council nowadays as business was flourishing.

Mikoto growing tired of the monotonous reactions Naruto was giving decided to wake him up as she reached for his shoulder and jerked him lightly. The worst mistake she could've done up to that point in her life. Suddenly the sleeping Uchiha jerked up from his spot as his eyes were still closed and then Mikoto was dumbfounded as he pulled her closed and snapped the shackled handcuffs on her. She tried to take them off but she couldn't as the handcuffs were glowing and she couldn't mold chakra.

"Fuui-MHGH!" Mikoto couldn't finish the word as all her words became irrelevant as she felt the strange red ball hat was previously lying on the table to enter her mouth as half of it stayed out while the strap was around her head. She tried to scream but all that came out were bare muffles that were hardly audible. She was feeling very embarrassed right now. Former ANBU codenamed Neko had been caught and bound by a sleeping shinobi…

A SLEEPING SHINOBI!

She tried to yell out but alas the muffles were the only sounds heard and now much to her shame, drool was falling from the corner of her mouth due to the ball gag. Large amounts of drool covering the lower half of her face as it travelled down to her neckline.

Uzumaki Naruto or rather as he is now, Uchiha Naruto was never one for subtlety. In fact, he often questioned the nature of shinobi themselves. How Kakashi's **Chidori / One Thousand Birds** was considered an assassination technique was something beyond his understanding. The whole flashy jutsu barrage also kind of seemed to be against the whole range of them trying to be sneaky shinobi who operated solely on stealth. As such, Naruto was never subtle about it.

So Jiraiya came up with the tactic of training the blonde in this evasive maneuver while he slept. The shackle that was witnessed previously was made by him and Jiraiya that had chakra disabling seals on them, along with reinforcing some pain inhibitors inside them. As for the ball gag, it was something that Mitarashi Anko had taught him to use after she was told by Jiraiya to add something to his skills in this area of expertise. Right now Uchiha Mikoto was victim of that technique.

'Shit… this is embarrassing!' Mikoto thought as her uncontrollable amount of drool was now going below her neckline to moist up her shirt. She then slowly calmed down looking for a way to get out of this bind. 'Okay…the shackles have fuuinjutsu on it. And…whatever the hell this is to suppress noise. Can I move my legs?' She then tried to move her legs and saw that there was some movement. She sighed. Now all she needed to do was somehow climb on the bed and wake up Naruto.

It was not an easy task by any means. Mikoto was literally rubbing her butt against the bedside and was working her way up. Finally, she had gotten on top of the bed, she was lying beside Naruto on her back as her arms were outstretched upright and was shaking Naruto with her foot as she lied in an awkward angle, not knowing that the pose she was in was a pervert's paradise, especially with all that drool falling off the sides of her mouth. She then decided to kick him to wake up and kick him she did.

*POOF*

'Naruto' disappeared in a poof of smoke as Mikoto was dumbfounded. Then she heard a swishing noise as someone landed on the bed, more specifically on top of her as she looked up to see onyx irises looking down on her.

Uchiha Naruto was very cautious, he had been ever since he had fused with the former **Edo Tensei / Imperfect Reanimation** particles of Uchiha Madara.

The Ghost of the Uchiha's skill in stealth and chakra suppression was unrivaled to the point that sensors didn't even know where he would be and Naruto had milked that ability for all its worth. His skills overall had increased to the point that Naruto felt that if he didn't train he would still win on instincts alone.

But still, another positive effect the fusion had was his awareness, Naruto no longer required to have the whole 'Chain and Gag' setup anymore. He had woken up at six in the morning and had gone to train. He had left behind a **Kage Bunshin** to get some sleep, as ironically the Toads had pointed out that the **Shadow Clones** could also send some form of resting sensations to the original when dispelled. So the clone would not only sleep but also serve as an alarm clock if someone came to wake him up.

The **Clone** would dispel and let him know, Naruto would then **Hiraishin** his ass over here and act out the rest. What Naruto forgot was that he had forgotten to throw away the ball gag and chain as he had kept it on the bedside table. The clone had dispelled and acted on instinct when someone had probably shaken him.

Right now Uchiha Naruto could not believe the situation he was in. Right now he lied on top of Uchiha Mikoto who was in a very compromising position under him and that look on her face was not helping. Her light colored skin was contrasting beautifully against the great red blush on her cheeks as drool of pleasure, or in this case embarrassment, was dripping wet from her mouth all the way to her neck and soaking the plain white shirt she had as the outline of her D Cup breasts could be seen magnificently.

'Oh man….' Naruto said as he fell Naruto Jr. trying to move around as the raven haired beauty under him was squirming. 'How do I even get in these situations?'

"Calm down." Naruto said with a nervous voice as he had some pink in his cheeks from seeing the delicate disposition of the possibly future mother of Itachi and Sasuke. "I am going to remove the gag. Alright?"

Mikoto did not reply, well she couldn't. Every time she tried more drool would come out and she merely nodded. She really did not like that having a man on top of her was starting to make her feel weird. What's worse she was feeling something brushing up against her leg and knew exactly what it was. Then the shackles were removed as Naruto then put his hands on the back of her head and took off the ball gag and Mikoto started to pant heavily. Naruto was getting really keeping his little friend in control as Mikoto panted heavily under him.

"Get….off…of…me!" She breathed out in between pants and Naruto did so as he really couldn't look at her now. He was idly wondering just how much Jiraiya had rubbed off on him. I mean sure he slept with Ino a couple of times every now and then, and those 'nee-chans' that Jiraiya had introduced him to in Tanzaku Gai but seeing someone breathtakingly beautiful as Mikoto under him panting and blushing like that was sending the wrong kind of messages to his brain. And his brain was sending it to the one organ that was twitching.

"Naruto." Mikoto said in a less than calm voice as she spoke with aura of intimidation. Naruto gulped. Even after fusing with Madara, Righteous Female Fury was his greatest weakness. No jutsu existed that could protect a man once a woman decided to rip him a new one. One hit from them was virtually powerful enough to send him flying to the sky and look like an ever distant star that shines against the black sky of the dreary night.

"Yes?" Naruto asked masking his fear as much as he could.

"What…the heck were you doing?" Mikoto asked not raising her voice knowing full well that her family members would come rushing in and if an explanation was required it would be both humiliating and embarrassing to learn that she, an ANBU Black Op who retired yesterday was bested and caught by a sleeping **Shadow Clone** her reputation would be stamped out. But that didn't mean she would let the unique Uchiha walk off scot free.

"Um…I can explain." Naruto said as he tried to come up with an explanation and thankfully Madara's calm / thinking trait he had inherited had kicked in.

"Okay. I went out at early morning to get some training in the woods. So I left behind a **Clone** to inform me. You know how **Shadow Clones** send information once they dispel, so I left it here to inform me if someone came to wake me up. I… made the **Shadow Clone** when I was still sleepy so I didn't notice that it was a **Defected Shadow Clone** and it ended up using the ball gag and chain I had accidentally left behind. I was intending to destroy it." Naruto said in a calm voice and Mikoto for her part seemed to be listening to the words calmly.

'Good work brain. Looks like we dodged that bullet.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Why do you have something like a ball gag?" Mikoto asked. She had never seen one, but she damn sure knew exactly what it was. She was not a pervert but perverse stuff like that often broke out in conversations between the ANBU and she would often pick up on conversations, some of which were rather disturbing. It seemed that the guest in their house was a bit of a pervert, much to her surprise and it made her a bit disappointed for reasons she could not understand.

"Okay…." Naruto thought as he sweated bullets. "That…was a mistake."

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Mikoto asked as her eyebrow twitched a bit at his vague answer.

"What I mean is…. That…..Wait why is your shirt so wet?" Naruto said all of a sudden as he pointed his finger at Mikoto, more specifically at her chest area as the white shirt she was wearing not only showed the outline of her well endowed chest but also the black lacy bra she was wearing. Mikoto suddenly began to turn red and covered the upper half of it with her arms. She shot Naruto a glare who flinched a bit and was on the verge of comically crying but footsteps stopped both their actions as Mikoto decided to **Shunshin** out of there.

Naruto sighed a breath of relief.

Uchiha Mikasa walked in to see Naruto leaning against the wall like he had been cornered by a wild animal. Now she had sent her daughter up for one reason. And that was not to wake up their guest no, she wanted her daughter to interact with Naruto a bit. He was a kindred soul if first impressions were anything to go by. He was also kind, humble and seemed like a good person. She really did not know why her husband kept antagonizing the boy.

That, and last night's _unique_ interaction between the two which she coincidentally heard was quite interesting. Someone actually had the guts to call her daughter by a nickname. In her mind, maybe Naruto could lighten her up and unknown to her daughter she had seen Mikoto blush up a few times at dinner.

It was a long shot, but she wanted to see how this would lead out.

"Naru-chan, what's wrong?" Mikasa asked as she noted the sweating bullets on his forehead.

"Oh! Obaa-chan!" Naruto said a bit loudly. "Didn't see you there. Nothing's wrong…just um.. well I sort of had a cramp. So yeah, fixing that." Naruto said as he began to stretch out.

Mikasa for her part could only stare as the grandson of Uchiha Madara had then started doing sit ups randomly.

"Well, I'm glad you're up." Mikasa said with a warming smile as she watched Naruto still doing sit ups for some reason. "Stop what you're doing and have some breakfast. You have to go to that Council meeting. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Naruto said as he stopped his distracting sit ups. "Jiji did tell me that I have to come to a meeting. But really don't want to. It's going to be soooo boring." Naruto said with a whine. Even as a child, Naruto was not one for bureaucracy and diplomacy, but he knew that even then it was required Jiraiya had explained it to him as he and Tsunade had often plans for grooming him to be Hokage.

Still, smash first, questions later always worked for him better and more than half of his strength had always come out of him using his instincts. Naruto then saw that Mikasa was chuckling at his reaction and he just opted to put like a child.

"It's not funny dattebayo." Naruto said not realizing that he had used his iconic verbal tic mark and Mikasa had looked at him wide eyes. Naruto soon realized what he had done and was a little nervous on what she would ask.

"Did….you just…say dattebayo?" Mikasa asked. "Do you have a verbal tick like Kushina-chan?"

"Well she kept saying it yesterday and it is kind of catchy so…..wait did you say 'Kushina-chan'?" Naruto asked in the middle of his brilliant excuse and Mikasa nodded happily. "Wait…how do you know her?"

"Well Kushina-chan happens to be Mikoto-chan's best friend so I should know her." Mikoto said.

"Eh?" Naruto asked indignantly. "Mikoto-chan….is friends… with Kushina-chan? Best friends?" Naruto asked not really believing the set of circumstances set out before him. Is that why he and Sasuke were generally friends? No NO! They were not friends anymore. Sasuke had proven that at the very last moment when he stabbed him with that chokuto, which ironically is one of the same weapons that Naruto now has in his vast array of weapons. Not Sasuke's chokuto but rather a chokuto he made out of the Chakra Disruption Metal he could create courtesy of one cheat code Rinnegan.

"Yes." Mikasa said as she looked at the surprised boy. "I know what you're wondering. But, believe me when I tell you that when Kagami-kun informed me that Kushina-chan got kidnapped we were worried sick. She's not just Mikoto's best friend she's probably her only friend. That girl is a real spot of sunshine and often comes over to our house. Some of the members of the clan don't appreciate that but we really don't care what they think. So you also have my thanks for saving her."

"Don't worry Obaa-chan." Naruto said with a ear to ear smile. "You don't have to worry about Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan, Byakugaki or Jii-san and you. I'll protect all of you along with the village." Naruto said with brutal determination and deadest honesty. Mikasa for her part couldn't help but be inclined to believe his words. There was a natural charisma to his personality. An aura that told people to believe in him and follow him. Something she hadn't seen since the Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju.

"Geez Naru-chan." Mikasa said as she came forward and ruffled his hair a bit "You're going to get a lot of ladies with smooth words like those."

"Oi Obaa-chan! Don't say stuff like that!" Naruto said with a comical expression. "I already saw some of the fan girls! And….they already freaked me out." He finished with a shudder.

"Oh don't worry about them." Mikasa said as she smiled sweetly and a dark aura surrounded her as Naruto saw the face of the shinigami floating behind her menacingly. "I know exactly how to deal with fangirls. Just let me know about them and I'll make sure they never bother our Naru-chan again." Naruto gulped and merely nodded.

'Why are all the women scary?!' Naruto screamed in his mind as he kept a completely, well nearly stoic and calm look on his face. Then he remembered something important.

"Oh, you said something about breakfast?" Naruto asked as he realized he had been training on an empty stomach.

"Yes. I hope you like udon noodles." Mikasa said.

'It's no ramen, but it is good in taste though.' Naruto thought as he nodded to her words. He then followed the matriarch of the Uchiha Clan downstairs. Uchiha Naruto was genuinely glad that he had met this Uchiha family. They were so different from the atypical Uchiha behavior he had so often heard tales about and from Madara's memories of the Sharingan wielding clan.

He wasn't surprised that Mikoto was one of them, guess Itachi must've inherited that side from his mother. Byakuya was from first impression a young gaki who didn't like to be left behind. Mikasa was the woman anyone would want to have as their mother: strict, loving, fair and kind.

Now Uchiha Kagami was a much more different case. He was kind, and a friend of the old man's. He also seemed to be one of the people who he could along with. But there was one problem: He insulted the mighty color orange and Naruto, Uchiha fused or not, would not let such an insult go by without consequences.

* * *

After Breakfast, Training Ground, Uchiha Clan Compound.

"How are you doing that?" Uchiha Byakuya asked zealously as he watched the grandson of Uchiha Madara slightly floating in the air using **Fuuton** chakra.

Over the year and nearly three months since Naruto had defeated the Nagato and the Six Paths of Pain, his life had been nothing but a montage of training heck. It was always training, training and followed by more training. The Tailed Beast Berserker State he had achieved when he had lost all control over himself due to the seal weakening had been an eye opener. His affinities over Wind, Water and Lightning had reached a point that he could fly using Wind Chakra and he had to thank the toads for making time for him.

Of course, his oldest buddy the **Shadow Clone** jutsu with its memory relay function also increased his training. He was much stronger than Uchiha Sasuke and when he had finally mastered the **Kyuubi / Nine Tails Chakra Mode*** along with **Kyuubi / Nine Tails Chakra Drive Mode*** and **Kyuubi Bijuu / Nine Tails Beast Mode*** , Uchiha Sasuke knew just how far behind he was. Not to mention the **Sage Mode** and **Kyuubi / Nine Tails Sage Mode*** he had.

It was a shame he had never gotten the chance to use the **Kyuubi Chakra Mode** in conjunction with his Sharingan. A strange fact that Naruto did not yet understand as over the last year ever since his arrival he could not go into that mode anymore. Kurama's chakra was there, and in large volumes too along with the other significant chakra of the rest of the Eight Tailed Beasts. But, for some reason he could not use those forms anymore. Though surprisingly he could use a **Bijuudama / Tailed Beast Bomb** when his **Susano'o** entered Stage Three, the process of it felt weird to Naruto.

Weird as in, there was no voice of Kurama coming from the back of his mind, reassuring him that his age old tenant and friend was still there to have the formerly blonde shinobi's back. He missed the Great Fox, and with some help from Madara's cold personality he was able to move on from losing the Nine Tailed Fox. At least his personality was good for something.

Now, Uchiha Naruto was floating in front of Uchiha Byakuya, the son of the Clan Head. Byakuya really did not like talking to strangers and Naruto was essentially a stranger. But, after breakfast Naruto had stated that he would be doing some light training and this mildly caught the attention of the six year old, who insisted he was a borderline seven year old. It began with Naruto sparring against his own **Shadow Clone** and both of them held nothing back in terms of taijutsu. Byakuya was watching the Uchiha Interceptor Fist being used in its most glorious form and he was utterly fascinated by the graceful and deadly counter movements each of the competitors or rather competitor made.

Then Naruto moved on to Precision and Projectile Training. Even without the Sharingan, Naruto's aim was decent but ever since seeing Itachi use the **Triple Windmill Shuriken** against him during the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto had made it a personal mission to master something that looked so cool. And the addition of the Sharingan helped him achieve that last year. Now Naruto was sitting down in the lotus position as his hands overlapped each other.

A sitting style he had become so used to when he was practicing senjutsu. He idly used **Fuuton** to lace his lower half that touched the ground to lift him off. This was also a chakra control training method. Precise control over the wind to the degree that Naruto had created **Kaze no Yoroi / Armor of Wind** similar to what the Raikage could do. He could also fly, looks like the Tsuchikage were not the only ones capable of that.

"I'm coating the lower side of my legs with **Fuuton** chakra to make myself float." Naruto replied as he opened his eyes to see the young heir of the clan looking at him with awe. It was the same look Naruto had often times given the other jounin of his time. A look of admiration and respect. "Oi Gaki, you joined the Academy, right?"

"Hai." Byakuya replied immediately as his eyes focused on the shiny onyx irides of Naruto. "But, its kind of boring there. I already know most of the stuff."

"Yeah. Learning about things you already know are boring." Naruto said as he remembered the painful and ear shooting lectures that Iruka often repeated over and over. Seriously, he loved the chunnin like an elder brother, but his speeches needed to stop. "But, make sure you do pay attention to your sensei. Basics are what build up the core."

"I know Naruto-san." Byakuya said. The boy was the son of the Clan Head, manners were drilled into him and the Uchiha Clan despite how stuck up they were always revered proper etiquette and decorum. He then looked at the former Uzumaki and asked a question that he needed, no he wanted to ask.

"Naruto-san?" Byakuya asked as the floating Uchiha looked at the young Academy student. "Don't mind me asking this but why were you and Nee-san glancing at each other last night during dinner?"

*THUD*

Naruto fell face first as he lost balance and into the ground as his handsome angular face now had a comical expression while it was intimately introduced to the ground. Where the heck did that question come from all of a sudden? Naruto recomposed himself as the young one looked at him in a confused manner. Naruto coughed into his hands and spoke up.

"Well, how do I put this?" Naruto said out loud, not sure how to directly approach this. First off all the kid was not yet ready for 'the Talk', nope not until he was ten. Naruto had learned about sex at a young age because the area he lived in was not the nicest and a little peeking on the neighbors nearly ruined the glorious art of two becoming one for him. The **Sexy Jutsu** was invented after Ichiraku Teuchi, of all people, had given him the talk when he was twelve. Kami it was so awkward! Right now, he couldn't afford to scar the kid. Hee needed to say something else.

"You see, I can pretty much guess that your nee-san is a sensor. I think the reason she was looking at me over and over again was because she was not being able to sense my chakra." Naruto said as his lying instincts kicked in. It was true though, thank the old goat for his chakra concealment technique.

"Okay, but why were you looking at her?" Byakuya asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh I just guessed someone was looking at me so I decided to play back with a round of glances." Naruto replied. That was another lie. The truth was he truly found Mikoto to be a beautiful woman. Just as beautiful as Kushina or Tsunade for that matter. Her cool mindset and slightly mysteriously captivating eyes really distracted him.

And the fact that she could possibly be the future mother of Konoha's former last two Uchiha, did not bother him. Would Itachi kill Naruto if he found out the hyperactive ninja had a somewhat romantic interest in his mother? Possibly, but after hearing him out. Would Sasuke kill him for even thinking about it? Of course he would, he'd even throw in a few 'Hn. Dobe, blah blah elite Uchiha blah blah I am stronger blah blah bullshit out of my mouth' words here and there. But the fact was, the sheer loneliness and staying away from women to not danger them, had a toll on Naruto.

He did not want to live a life where people would be endangered because of his reputation as a Jinchuuriki. Now he had been given that chance by a higher power above instead of dying from the jutsu he had devised.

And yes, there were still some uneasy feelings on the fact that he did have some feelings for her on an…intimate level on the woman who was previously his mother in a completely different and alternate universe. In fact, once he really thought about it he wasn't even his own mother's son anymore. He was a new person. A new genome mapped throughout his body as his genetic articles blended perfectly with Madara's.

And now, he also found another woman he found attractive. And she happened to see him naked on their first encounter. Talk about a first impression. And this morning he had her tied and gagged in bed, just not the way most people would think.

But case in point, Naruto no longer had to hold back on his feelings anymore. There was no ostracizing him for housing a goddamn Tailed Beast, which he was hated for with a completely unjustified opinion, and no dobe reputation which people would insult him by. He was a new man. A better man and he would live life according to his wishes. He would do whatever the heck he wanted and if anyone wanted to stop, well good luck with that.

And with that another strange and bizarre thought entered his mind.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something. Am I forgetting something gaki?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head.

"Hn." Byakuya 'Hn-ed' and Naruto understood that it meant 'I know and you're an idiot for forgetting something like that.' Ah, spoken like a true Uchiha.

"Okay what did I forget?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." Byakuya delivered the Universal Uchiha Grunt once more. 'Really' is what the grunt translated into.

"Come on Byakuya!" Naruto said in a losing manner as he waved his arms around. "Tell me!"

"The meeting with the Council." Byakuya said with a deadpan expression and Naruto was sheepishly scratching the back of his head. He then looked at Byakuya and leaned forward to his ear.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" A hollow and emotionless voice came from the throat of Naruto and the young one was visibly scared at the voice.

"B-Because..well" Byakuya wanted to say something but he couldn't. He was frozen right there.

"You wanted me to get late didn't you?" Naruto asked as his face was level with Byakuya's, who gulped at the sight of the stoic face of the Uchiha. Then Naruto smiled before grinning madly and the younger Uchiha was confused. "Hehehehe. Nice one gaki. If I do prank someone, you're gonna be in on it. See you later!" Naruto said as he ran at a trail blazing speed leaving behind a cloud of dust.

As Byukuya was dumbfounded for a moment, he voiced his thoughts later on.

"Nani?" the only response of a word that came out of Uchiha Byakuya's confused voice. Then he slowly felt someone approaching him and saw that it was his father, Kagami.

"Byakuya, good work." Kagami said with a devious smile.

"You're just a **Kage Bunshin**. Besides, remember our part of the deal. I got him late and you're going to teach me the **Katon** jutsu." Byakuya said. Kagami had bribed his son with the opportunity to learn a new jutsu so that Naruto would be late for the meeting.

"Don't worry sochi." Kagami said as he looked at his son and ruffled his hair. "Finally, I get one over that raven haired bastard." He said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Byakuya was thinking in deep thought as he spoke.

"What's a bastard?" Byakuya said out loud and thank the Log no one else was near them.

* * *

Council Chambers, Hokage Tower, Konohagakure no Sato.

Sarutobi Hiruzen smoked from his pipe as the room filled with some of the people waited for the designated person to arrive. The morning had been more interesting than usual. His older son Shinnosuke had left to join the Twelve Ninja Guardians this morning and had surprisingly passed his father's test. Asuma was still in the Academy and had a vacation day today. Biwako, his wife, had been surprised upon hearing from her husband that the grandson of Uchiha Madara had arrived in the village and was looking to join. That was the reason she had come to the meeting representing the Sarutobi Clan as her husband was sitting on his chair.

He was flanked on both sides by his 'advisors'.

Mitokado Homura, the bespectacled one among the other three alongside the Sandaime was his former teammate. Utatane Koharu, the only female at the head table and also a former member of Hiruzen's team. The final person sitting with them was a man who was also around their age but had bandages covering the right side of his ocular area and had a prominent 'X' shaped scar on the chin of his face. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged as a cane stood by him against the table.

This was Shimura Danzo, Yami no Shinobi / the Shinobi of Darkness. The founder and head of the Foundation or ROOT as some like to call it, he is the head of the separate entity of ANBU Black Ops that delves in the darker and secretive wet works that the Hidden Leaf conducts.

But, he is also ruthless and cold, going so far as to ask Hiruzen to hand over the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki over to him so he could 'train' her properly aka turn her into a mindless shinobi of a tool who would blindly follow his way to protect the village. He was of course denied by the Sandaime and had even reprimanded him for this foolish act. To him, Konoha's dominance over the other villages was his definition of peace. And now another unknown variable of a headache had entered the village.

An Uchiha had come to the village to not only seek shelter but also be a shinobi. And no ordinary Uchiha no less, this Uchiha claimed to be the grandson of Uchiha Madara. The man that Shimura Danzo feared with every living fibre in his body. He still remembers the shockwaves that came to the village when the Shodaime fought the Ghost of the Uchiha who brought with him the Kyuubi at the Valley of the End. He respected the Uchiha's power but he never respected the clan itself. He had rather inherited his sensei's outward distaste towards the clan.

Whereas Senju Tobirama always viewed them as a potential threat, Danzo viewed them an internal threat. Thus using his influence over the Civilian Council he always tried to outmuscle them. But in terms of shinobi matters he could not mess with them as both Sarutobi and Uchiha Kagami always somehow barred him in ways. And now the descendant of the biggest anti-Konoha figure had come in. He even had ANBU tailed to his detail as they kept a watch him from a bit of a distance and were probably still watching him.

Naturally the reaction at first was shock, loud opinions and some outrage. People often feared what they didn't understand and the Civilians were under the false illusion that Madara had probably charged his grandson with the mission of destroying Konoha from the inside, and for some reason that seemed to reverberate with some of the shinobi too. Ironically it made more sense than all the usual bullshit they always keep spewing and Sarutobi Hiruzen along with Uchiha Kagami had somehow convinced the Shinobi Council to at least give them a chance. After all, the Uchiha Clan was one of the two founders of this village and receding equal rights from the member of said clan would no doubt cause controversy both inside the Land of Fire and foreign nations as well.

But now another interesting situation had developed. Uchiha Naruto, as they knew his name was, had not shown up. He was supposed to be here over an hour ago. Now they Council had patience but they also had other matters to attend to. The Hokage himself was getting rather impatient and something in the back of his mind told him that Uchiha Naruto was being late for a reason. A very good reason. He might've told him the secret behind paperwork but if he was to be a shinobi he would have to learn the proper details about meticulousness.

And for some reason he was not appreciating the suppressed smirk on Kagami's face. That smirk usually meant he was messing with someone and the fact that Naruto was late seemed to coincide with that fact. Sarutobi released another stream of smoke.

"Where is he?" a man spoke out. He had dark brown hair and had a stoic look on his face. He was wearing the standard jounin outfit along with the symbol of the Uchiha Police Force embedded on the right sleeve of his black shirt. This was Uchiha Souzen, Commissioner of the Police Force. He was also a stoic follower in the old ways and was now sporting the iconic scowl that most Uchiha had.

"Calm down, perhaps he is occupied at the moment." Came the voice of the Akimichi clan's head. Chokichi had the same slightly larger than life build his clan was ultra famous for.

"Maybe, but still this is very unorthodox of him to do so." Said by Yamanaka Ishida, head of the Yamanaka Clan.

"Troublesome. Could you guys tone it down a bit." The legendary lazy clan's head Nara Shikatarou said in a voice that could make the laziest of people just kick him to say the words with some effort.

"Regardless of your opinion this is highly disrespectful." Came the voice of Hyuga Hanataro. Stoic and regal as every other Hyuga that existed.

"I could've been home doing something worthwhile. Right Shirou?" the person who asked this was Inuzuka Matou, head of the famed tracker clan.

"…" was the only answer Aburame Shirou gave.

"I agree with Hanataro-san." Danzo said as all of them looked at him now. He then looked at the Uchiha Clan Head to speak. "What is taking him so long Kagami?" Suffixes were not needed amongst the two. They had fought in wars together, they weren't strangers and weren't going to treat each other like that.

"Not sure." Kagami lied beautifully as Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at his behavior. "He's probably doing something foolish and idiotic like sleeping on the Training Ground."

"He is doing something foolish? The grandson of Uchiha Madara is sleeping on the Training Ground? Outrageous." Said Souzen. "Behavior like that is reckless and unbecoming of a shinobi."

"Let's all calm down." Said Senju Nawaki who had that smile present on his face. His blush marks had seemed less prominent now. "I'm sure Naruto has a good reason for being late."

"You seem to be quite lenient towards him Nawaki-san." Said Hyuga Hanataro "Or is it he saved the Uzumaki girl that has earned your support."

"Am I grateful he saved my younger sister? Yes. But I am sure he has his own reasons for being late." Nawaki said not really showing his childish side right now. Despite having a childish and sis-con personality, when the situation called for it Nawaki did know how to behave like a clan heir. Now if only his older sister had taken this position instead of giving him this burden. He could've been home or in a mission right now instead of sitting in a room…doing nothing.

'Kushi-tan you owe me one for standing up for Naruto.' Nawaki thought.

And then finally a knock came.

But no…not a knock from the door.

A knock from the window. Sarutobi instantly looked around expecting to see a familiar mop of white spiky hair at the window. It was always Jiraiya's habit to come through the window. But imagine his surprise when everyone, himself included, turn around to see a Uchiha Madara looking person smiling and knocking on the window while he was standing on the outer wall of the Tower.

'Kami let this be over soon.' Sarutobi thought.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Earlier with Naruto

"Stupid gaki holding me back." Naruto said as he was still running at full pace through the Uchiha Clan Compound and was soon out of there.

He had abruptly stopped when he saw a person. A boy the same age as around Byakuya with spiky raven hair and orange rimmed goggles over his eyes sitting alone in the park he passed by that was sitting there alone on the swing. He was mumbling something about a masked idiot and whatnot. Naruto for his part raised an eyebrow and walked towards the boy. The boy seemed so familiar. The situation too as Naruto remembered a certain spiky blonde haired boy sitting alone on the swing as no one would ever talk to him. He went forward and was glad to see that the black iris colored boy did not have the look of sadness on his face but was rather annoyed.

"Stupid Bakashi thinks he knows everything." The boy said and Naruto lightly smiled at the similar phrase he had just used. Naruto went forward and stood near the blue jumpsuit wearing boy who looked at Naruto with a look of curiosity.

"Can I help you sir?" the boy asked and Naruto could still the baby fat in his cheeks. The innocence of childhood so vividly present in this boy.

"No it's just I thought I heard something about a baka being muttered so I decided to drop by." Naruto said with a small smile. The boy tilted his head in a cute manner and Naruto was slyly smiling at how he could use the kid, you know leverage for when he apologized to Mikoto for…well letting his instincts take over a bit. That woman would get an apology from him, after all it was his clone that tied her up in such a sexually frustrating manner.

"You mean Bakashi?" the boy said with a small smile after realizing what the man was talking about.

"Hai." Naruto said as he sat down on the other swing beside the young boy and the boy had noticed the clan symbol on his back.

"Hey mister." The boy said, "Are you from the Uchiha Clan?"

"Yup." Naruto said while looking at the young boy.

"How come I've never seen you before?" the boy asked with eager and wide eyes.

"Well that's because I was born outside of the village. I arrived at the village late last night." Naruto said and then remembered something he should've done. "Oh right. I forgot. My name is Uchiha Naruto, the greatest shinobi to ever exist." Naruto said followed by a prideful laugh.

"Yeah right." The boy said taking away Naruto's moment of glory. The boy had a deadpan expression on his face as he pointed at the Hokage Monument, "The greatest shinobi are those who have their faces on that wall. One day my face is going to be there as well."

"Oh really short stuff?" Naruto said and the boy's eyebrow twitched. "I really can't imagine a scrawny goggles wearing brat's face on that wall."

"Urusai!" the boy said with vigor. "My face is going to be on that wall one day. Uchiha Obito, remember that name you bully."

"Oh a bully am I?" Naruto asked as he looked Uchiha Obito. He kept reminding himself that this was not the same Obito. Now that he had truly learned the reason behind Obito's downfall he was a bit sad.

Uchiha Obito had seen the girl he loved die before his eyes at the hands of his teammate no less. Such an event would naturally break a person's mind but that was not all there was to it. Madara himself had planned alongside Zetsu for the girl Nohara Rin to be captured by Kirigakure nin and forced her to become the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi. He had purposefully orchestrated the traitorous overture of despair for Obito and even placed a **Kinkoju no Fuda / Forbidden Individual Curse Tag** not only on his apprentice but also Nohara Rin as well. That was the extent Madara was ready to go through to make sure his dream became a reality.

Naruto owed him, Madara's genes infused with his body owed this boy that much of an apology. But since none of that shit went down yet, the least he could do was help this boy. In many ways Obito was Naruto all over again. Both were loud, dead lasts at the Academy, never gave up and had dreams of becoming Hokage. And from Madara's knowledge Obito really did not have skills that could be considered genius class or something along those lines. But Obito had heart and had some friends of his age, the latter was something Naruto did not have and this made Obito's resolve that much stronger than his.

"Yeah you are. I don't even know you and you were calling me short stuff!" Obito claimed out loud and suddenly felt a hand on his head as it slowly ruffled his hair. Uchiha Obito's parents had died and his grandmother had died a year ago. He was a kind child and tried to help people whenever he could, but as a shinobi his skills had left much to be desired. His pride as an Uchiha forbade him from asking for help from somebody. That and there was the girl he definitely always wanted to hang around with Nohara Rin. Too bad she was also one of the girls who saw Hatake Kakashi as the greatest things in the world, but he would prove them wrong. And now, someone other than old man Kagami was ruffling his hair. It was strange yet the smile on the stranger's face was warm and showed genuine concern.

"Sorry if I came off as rude gaki." Naruto said as he took off his hand. "But I like to mess with people every now and then. So let's start over. Uchiha Naruto, I came here last night. Nice to meet you." Naruto then sat down on one knee and extended his hand. Obito looked at him for some time before his significantly smaller hand clasped the hand of the infused shinobi.

"Uchiha Obito. Future Hokage of Konoha, nice to meet you." Obito said with a carefree grin.

"Well where do you live Obito?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the other swing.

"I live in the Uchiha Clan Compound. I live near the area of the Naka Shrine." Obito said. "Where did you stay?"

"Oh at Kagami-jii-san's house." Naruto said.

"Oh then you know Mikasa-baa-chan and Byakuya right?" Obito asked excitedly. The two had more small talks and Naruto was starting to see the similarities between him and Obito even more. The kid was no doubt the same thing he was back when he was in Team Seven. That was something Naruto decided to change. Naruto said and then looked at the sky. He was really getting late and decided to leave.

"Oi Obito! I have to get to the Hokage Tower for a meeting. So I guess I'll see you later. Alright?" Naruto said and Obito looked a bit dejected.

"Aww. Do you have to go right now?" Obito asked, he was bored and didn't have anything to do right now.

"Well yeah. Let's just hope an old lady with heavy bags doesn't appear along the way. Otherwise I have to help her." Naruto said making a jab at the future Obito.

"That's true. I guess I'll see you later Naruto-san." Obito said and immediately got bonked on the head as comical lump appeared on top. He then screamed out "What was that for?!"

"Stop treating me like I'm old!" Naruto yelled out. "If you want to call me something call me Naruto or Naruto-nii or something along those lines."

"Why?" Obito asked. "I mean why would you let me call you nii-san? You don't even know me."

"Hah!" Naruto said as he laughed out loud a bit. "You remind of myself when I was a kid. And since I am a bit older than you, you're around the age I would have a younger brother. So yeah call me that from now on."

"Fine…..nii-san." Obito grumbled out the last part, but he was happy that someone was acknowledging him even if it was a stranger.

"Alright see you later Obito." Naruto said as he started to run again and was near the Hokage Tower.

He stopped before he entered the door of the tower. He would be going to a Council Meeting, filled with not only shinobi but also the general merchants and other prominent figures. In short it would be a stuck up meeting and boring as fuck! This was the first time the higher ups would be introduced to him and he needed to show that he was no ordinary shinobi.

No sir!

He was Uchiha Naruto. The strongest shinobi of his generation fused with one of the two strongest shinobi of the old generation. His sheer power could cause meteorites to fall out of the sky. He could decimate battalions with a single jutsu and he beat an Edo Tensei Madara, sure he was a bit kamikaze in his approach but he did something that even the Shodai couldn't do. Naruto knew his inner Madara was tingling with joy at that statement.

Anyways, there was no way he would be following the rules everybody else did. He was the Ultimate Shinobi and would make an entrance worthy of such a title. He would also be paying homage to the Toad Sage who had died revealing the secret of the Six Paths of Pain.

Or, was he not since Jiraiya was alive in this timeline? So many questions!

Regardless Naruto then put his foot on the wall as he slowly proceeded to climb as the general populace were staring in wonder as to what the fuck he was up to.

Naruto was grinning as he made his way up and soon enough reached the window of what he rememebered was the Council Room, if it wasn't well they'd have to wait for some time more. He would not walk in through the door. Doors were for losers, windows were for the mighty and gallant shinobi. Naruto chuckled a bit at how much Jiraiya had truly rubbed off on him.

Then much to his luck, he did end up knocking on the right window as he saw the various people through the glass.

He then knocked while he was sporting his iconic grin.

* * *

Present

'Okay step one complete. Now step two. Come on, somebody ask it! Somebody ask it!' Naruto screamed inwardly in his mind as he kept a stoic and blank face on the outside. The grin on his face was gone the moment he had laid his eyes on Shimura Danzo. Just looking at that man made him realize how much problems he would create along the way. The Destruction of Uzushiogakure would not have happened if Danzo didn't feed that information to Kumo and Iwa.

Of course, the Uzumaki Clan could never expect their own allies or rather a shrewd, filthy shinobi in said ally village could betray them like that. Naruto wouldn't do anything now. He knew where exactly ROOT's underground bases where courtesy of one White Zetsu and one Black Zetsu of his time line of course. He had extracted all information from the Imperfect White Zetsu of this era before killing it. Oh how he loved the Sharingan!

Oh and the other two Elders were on his shit list too. They had ordered the death of the Uchiha Clan and he knew for a fact that the old man was to blame as he had given them and the Civilian Council a bit too much power. Thank Tsuande and her legendary strength that scared the shit out of the Civilian Council. It was only after the Kyuubi attack they had gained that much power, something that Naruto will never, ever let happen.

Kushina's life was his to protect regardless of whether he would end up having some feelings for her that she would reciprocate or not. The Uchiha Clan would also not get slaughtered. He would make sure of those things.

"You kept us waiting." Came the voice of Homura and Naruto was blankly staring at him.

"I know that." Naruto replied as he shrugged off the stare that the Elders minus Sarutobi gave him along with the Hyuga Head and the Police Commissioner.

"Why were you late Uchiha-san?" Koharu asked as Naruto looked at her for some time before speaking again however his next action sort of freaked them out. He tilted his head a bit as one of the bangs covered his left eye as his right eye turned into U shaped curl looking like a smiling face.

"Oh about that. A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the way around. You know how much bad luck they can bring. Then along the way I took a wrong turn and got lost in the road of life." Naruto said it all with a smile as the room was filled with silence. Then it broke!

"Excuse me?!" the usually stoic voice of Hyuga Hanataro broke out as he said with loud proclamation. "You got lost? And you took the long way around because a black cat crossed your path?"

"Yup." Naruto said it with a smile as he looked at the head of the Hyuga Clan.

"Do you think this is a joking matter Uchiha-san?" Danzo asked and got no reply as Naruto was still looking at the Hyuga who looked like he had been given a wedgie. Danzo narrowed his eyes at the man who resembled Madara so much it sent a shiver down his spine, but upon further inspection his behavior was radically different from the Ghost of the Uchiha, at least as far as Danzo's eye could see. Now the man was just outright ignoring him as Danzo coughed into his hand and seeing that he made no response, he spoke up again.

"Uchiha-san." Danzo said. No need to waste too many words on him.

"Oh sorry." Naruto said as he looked back at the Council of Elders as he began to speak again only in a nonchalant manner, "Did you say something?"

"…."

"…."

"…."

Then some snickers of amusement could be heard as Naruto's eyes darted around the entire area and saw the Inuzuka clan head trying to suppress his laugh as some of the other clan heads were smirking lightly. Idly Naruto noticed just how much the familial resemblances were strong in the clans. Well that was a given considering that dominant genes take over the receding ones.

"Naruto" Sarutobi said as he masked his amused smile perfectly when the young Uchiha looked at him "be nice. You kept us waiting for some time."

"I would've gotten here sooner if someone didn't try to make me late." Naruto said as he gave Kagami a glance who was smirking victoriously.

"Really why would anyone do that?" Sarutobi asked.

"I don't know. Maybe someone was jealous of naturally awesome persona." Naruto said as he lifted his hands in a lazy manner as they faced upwards.

"How disrespectful." Came a voice and Naruto looked at the source. The guy was definitely an Uchiha if the scowl and the symbol on his sleeve were any indicators. "First you're late and now you behave in such an unbecoming manner."

"Ummm….can I help you Mr….I don't know your name." Naruto said as he owlishly blinked at the current Police Commissioner.

"You stay in the village and you don't know who we are." the man said.

"Hey I got here last night! What do you expect me to do? Know everybody in a single night?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Police Commissioner.

"Calm down Naruto." Sarutobi said as said Uchiha grumble a bit. "That was Police Commissioner Uchiha Souzen and yes Naruto you should apologize to everyone for keeping us waiting."

"Fine. I am sorry I kept you from going on with this boring meeting." Naruto said and the Elders were glaring at him now, minus Sarutobi who sighed and Danzo who narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I also apologize on his behavior Hokage-sama." Kagami said in a formal manner but Naruto knew that the man was enjoying this moment.

"Keep him in line Kagami-sama." Souzen said as he looked in a distasteful manner at his Clan Head. "His behavior will reflect badly on the clan. Although it's no surprise bad blood does spread throughout the lines."

"Would you care to repeat that in front of my face?" a cold and merciless voice devoid of emotions spoke right in front of Uchiha Souzen. Said Police Commissioner flinched a bit at the way the voice exuded its hopelessness and his eyes were directed dead center to see Uchiha Naruto standing right in front of him in less than the blink of an eye. Nearly everyone in the Council Room were tensed save a few. The ANBU were a bit shocked at his speed.

"Well come on then Police Commissioner." Naruto spoke as each of his words were promising pain as his stoic and blank facial visage mirrored that of Uchiha Madara's. Danzo in particular was not liking that look on his face at all. It was as if he was seeing a future threat being born right in front of him, but there was nothing he could do about it. The young man was emitting no killing intent, his voice itself was enough proof to showcase his danger.

"Oi Naruto." Nawaki, the Senju heir, spoke up with a bead of sweat on the side of his head spoke up. "Calm down alright. I'm sure Souzen-san didn't mean what he said."

"Here's the thing Nawaki." Naruto spoke as his voice took a deeper baritone to emphasize his overwhelming will.

He took three precise steps away from the Police Commissioner and stood in the center as Clan Heads and Civilian Merchants looked at him while he looked at the Senju Clan Head while his next words were directed at those who were looking to ridicule him

"There are some things I can never stand. You can insult me, throw trash at me, hell you could even grow some balls and come at me with everything you have. But, if you ever insult or even dare to hurt my family, my friends and precious ones I will erase your existence from this planet. Your memory will become a scary tale that mothers tell their children at night of what happens when you cross Uchiha Naruto."

The statement spoke in volumes of what he said. Naruto then sat down in the chair that was in the center as his mood had taken a bad turn. True, right now he didn't have any parents or genetic next of kin but regardless that man's words had spitted on both Naruto and Madara, both of whom would raze continents if you harm their family. And now the meeting began in full force starting with an apology from the Police Commissioner. Then the interesting questions came up.

"So Uchiha Madara is dead?" Danzo asked as if he was asking whether his life truly belonged to him or not. The shiny black orbs that Naruto had were replaced with a duller shade as he looked like he was trying weigh Danzo down.

"He died when I was thirteen." Naruto replied with an emotionless voice. "Why do you ask questions about that that I am sure Hokage-sama has already told you about?"

"We were just getting our facts straight." Homura replied highly uncomfortable as how the young man turned the entire mood of the meeting a tense one and he couldn't even look him in the eye. At this moment he resembled Madara too much.

Naruto sighed and spoke once more.

"Are you still afraid that Uchiha Madara will raze Konoha to the ground? Or, are you thinking right now that Madara on his dying bed made his grandson promise him to destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves? If so bury those foolish and impotent thoughts. As I said before, my grandfather died with a plethora of regrets. He died knowing that he had in the end pushed away his dream because of the blatant mistrust the Village had towards him. And surprisingly so, the same amount to mistrust this village is showing to me."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sarutobi asked as he was curious by what the grandson of Madara meant.

"Clearly you're not lying. So someone else must've done it." Naruto said. "Ever since I left the Hokage Tower I felt four chakra signatures tailing me. They followed me all the way to the Uchiha Clan Compound and stopped at the entrance. Then when I left the Compound this morning, those same four were tailing me all the way to the Tower."

"What?!" Sarutobi yelled a bit angrily. Grandson of Madara or not, this was personal life violation and unsanctioned espionage going on right now. True, he did not also fully trust Naruto but this was taking it a bit too far. He narrowed his eyes at Danzo and knew immediately that his old teammate was behind this despite the leader of ROOT not showing any signs of the visual claim.

"Makes me question the Village's integrity. A kunoichi gets kidnapped from its outskirts and only a chunnin appeared to help her. Yet, a stranger arrives in the same village and four shinobi are secretly tailing him in no time. It's almost like the village wanted to get Kushina kidnapped and instigate an incident with Kumogakure." Naruto finshed and then proceeded to speak once more.

"Perhaps I was wrong to place my trust in the village that bears Hashirama-sama's famed Will of Fire." He said and everyone looked at him a bit nervously.

"Firstly I apologize for what happened Naruto." Sarutobi began to speak. "I did not know that some….pests would be on your case like that."

"I understand Hokage-sama. But do remember the next time someone tails me, it will be the last thing they ever do. I am entitled to a personal life and secrets just like any other person in the world. You should make sure that certain _rats_ don't cause any problems for both you and everybody else." Naruto said and he didn't even spare Danzo a glance as he knew that the cripple was looking at him.

"Regardless, we are here for a reason for this meeting." Sarutobi said as he entered 'Hokage Mode'. "First of all I can vouch for Uchiha Naruto after his rescue of Uzumaki Kushina and then he returned her here safely to the village. Both the Senju and the Uchiha Clans have already spoken up for him as well." This was pretty much another way of saying that the Hokage and the two founding clans were pretty much backing the newly immigrated Uchiha and every other argument was invalid about his loyalty.

"Also, he has helped in another grave matter in the office yesterday which has helped me solve many a problems." Hiruzen said this part with much more importance as most of the Council were awed at the sheer weight of those words. Danzo for his part was guessing what it could be that made Hiruzen say those words. Kagami had a deadpan expression on his face while looking at the Sandaime Hokage with an incredulous stare. Naruto for his part only had a sweat drop on his head.

'Is paperwork really that terrible?' Naruto thought. If it really was then he was having second thoughts about becoming Hokage this time.

"Now on to the much more important part, Uchiha Naruto how strong would you say you are?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well, I guess I would be a jounin level shinobi." Naruto said as he wanted to get some heat distracted away from him. Being the grandson of Madara was enough for now. Too much attention and soon the other villages would be gunning for him.

Sarutobi of course knew better and knew he was suppressing his thoughts. There was no way someone trained by Madara himself could be at such a low rank at this age. He was probably a Kage level shinobi as he had taken out five Kumo jounin by himself with no problems. Still Sarutobi would play along with the farce, as he too knew that people would bring up issues about his skills and that was why he had followed a tactic like this. But then again, he himself would keep an eye on the young man to some extent and he did not need ANBU to see what he was doing.

"I see but for now I cannot make you a jounin despite the fact that your skills state otherwise when you took down those Kumo jounin. To become a jounin you must have to pass the Jounin Exams." Sarutobi said and immediately Naruto groaned out of annoyance.

It seems that Shikamaru was right, proceeding throughout the whole process of becoming a jounin was too damn troublesome.

Sarutobi looked amused at his expressions. Not a minute ago he had changed the environment to such an extent that people were getting ready to fight him and now he was acting like an overgrown man child. Still it was more refreshing than what Souzen's words had instigated. He also did not forget to 'ask' Danzo a few questions. Former teammate or not, his operations had certain limitations and pulling off such an act like this could've turned out to be a major controversy and the Uchiha Clan would not doubt want some form of recompense even if Kagami could diffuse those flames of mistrust and suspicion.

Uchiha Kagami was throroughly enjoying the annoyed and disappointed look on Naruto's face. At this point it was a game between them. Today the boy had shown that despite his happy go lucky nature, he had a serious demeanor with a mean streak. He had made a clear statement that you should never try to mess with his personal life or even bad mouth his family. Clearly boy had a clingy nature towards his loved ones and this is what made Uchiha Kagami respect the grandson of Madara.

"Does anyone have any further questions?" Sarutobi Hiruzen asked to the general audience and pin drop silence was observed for a complete minute. The Sandaime was going to tell Naruto he is free to leave but someone decided to speak up.

"If I may," came the voice from one Shimura Danzo and Hokage narrowed his eyes at his former teammate "Uchiha-san could we have a demonstration of your skills?"

"I don't follow the exact nature of your question, Shimura-san was it?" Naruto asked the last part and received a nod from the Sharingan Thief.

"Yes. You see, I am sure that I am not the only who would like to see the strength you displayed from the report of one Uzumaki Kushina. She had stated that you had defeated five jounin without so much as using a single form of ninjutsu and Kumo can, much to our distaste, proudly say that they do bring out a good caliber of shinobi. So we would like a display of your skills." Danzo finished and Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Display my skills? Do I look like a kabuki to you?" Naruto asked.

"I mean no disrespect Uchiha-san." Danzo continued. "I simply wish to gauge your strength."

"Will you be the one who'll fight me?" Naruto asked to the man who clearly was a _cripple_.

"I am afraid not. Ever since a little accident during the Second Great Ninja War, I have been off the roster." Danzo said and Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow once more.

"I see. Then who do you wish me to spar against?" Naruto asked. Honestly he was bored, he had all this pent up energy and was not being able to surge it out. He needed to have a spar and good golly it would be great if someone did have a spar with him. Don't get him wrong, his **Shadow Clones** were great sparring partners but in the end they were just that, **Shadow Clones**. He wanted to fight someone who was real.

"Does anyone have a volunteer?" Sarutobi asked and Naruto was still sitting in a bored manner while everyone in the room waited for an answer.

"OH COME ON!" Naruto yelled out. "I have a lot of things to do today. Either you get someone who'll spar with me or you don't. Don't leave me hanging." The grandson of Uchiha Madara finished with an exasperated sigh.

"I may have a volunteer." Commissioner Uchiha Souzen said with a gleam in his eyes. Yes, he may have just the person that could take on this proclaimed Uchiha. According to this certain Uchiha he had not shown the three necessary signs of being a true Uchiha: Not once did he deliver the Universal Uchiha Grunt, one does not simply be an Uchiha unless they are well versed in the ancient language of 'Hn'; secondly nobody knew how much control over fire this man possessed and finally, he did not once show off his blessed crimson eyes. For all Uchiha Souzen's narrow mind knew this could be a very well placed **Henge** that this outsider was using.

"Finally who is it Police Guy?" Naruto asked clearly he did not remember his name and was no way going to refer to him as Commissioner-san or Commissioner-sama. He talked shit about his lineage and it would take a lot of work for him to even register a speck of respect from the formerly blonde shinobi of Konoha. For some reason, Uchiha Naruto felt like he was going to enjoy this. No not just as a spar, he was going to _enjoy_ this and judging by the now barely visible smirk on Souzen's face he was making the biggest mistake of his life: You never, ever underestimate Uzumaki Naruto or even worse, Uchiha Naruto.

* * *

Time Skip: One Hour Later

Location: The Skyward Leaf Restaurant, Konohagakure no Sato.

Uchiha Mikoto sighed as she looked outside the window. Right now she was dressed in an elegant black kimono with golden petal designs on it, along with some red lines of silken craftsmanship and had her hair tied in a loose bun. She never really require make up and was the reason she did not put on any as of this moment. She was sitting at a table waiting for the food she had ordered to arrive. Normally, she would never eat out. One she was a good cook but her mother's cooking was even better. But today was different as there was someone else with her. She had to be presentable for the event that was going on right now. Unfortunately the said someone who sat across her, was rather focusing on the parchment of paper in front of him rather than the beautiful woman itself.

'I could've been at home doing something interesting.' Mikoto thought as she had some water from the glass in front of her. She looked at the man who was reading the paper with a small glance before once more focusing her attention outside toward the window.

The person who sat across her was a young man of around twenty years old. He had short, brown hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them. He wore the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and black pants with equally black shinobi styled sandals. Honestly speaking the man was bored and he did not care. He would rather spend the time training to get stronger.

This was Uchiha Fugaku. A very good shinobi even by Uchiha standards and he was one of the people who had a fully awakened Sharingan along with a good level of mastery over **Katon** jutsu. Personality wise, he could be considered stoic, regal and indifferent.

However, if there was one trait that defined him it would be his loyalty to the Clan. No one could ever deny that Fugaku was loyal to his clan and for that reason alone he had accepted the fact that he was to be married to the daughter of the Clan Head.

While he wouldn't deny Mikoto was a beautiful woman, he simply was not interested in her. In his eyes falling in love with a person was too much of a hassle and unneeded. He was simply doing this because he would one day have to get married and if he married the daughter of said Clan Head his standing in the Clan would increase. It was Fugaku's goal to surpass his father Souzen as the Police Commissioner.

As a child he had been often times neglected by his father who kept saying he was not strong enough and in the end, Fugaku had turned into a clone of his father which made the Commissioner happy. And now here he stood reading the reports of the Police Force. It was better than to talk to the woman he barely knew. For all intents and purposes the Contraced Marrage Proposal was made for one purposes: Heirs.

Nothing more. All he had to do was 'do' his duty and bring strong children to the Clan. That is what mattered to him. Mikoto was just that, nothing more than a suitable woman who would give birth to strong Uchiha children in the future.

"The food is here." Mikoto said making Fugaku look up from the report as he began to silently eat the food. No small talk, nothing. Just the food and him. He was supposed to court her and Mikoto was getting rather frustrated at the lack of social contact with the man she was supposed to get engaged to. She wanted to talk actually, get to know the person who she would probably, most likely, get married to.

"I heard you left ANBU." Fugaku said all of a sudden but he didn't look up from his plate.

"Yes." Mikoto replied. She was actually half expecting him to ask her why? Was it because of the stress or something else? She sighed as she knew she would have to pick up the pace of the conversation. Fugaku had said about twenty words since they met today.

"So I heard you're going to join the Police Force permanently. Congratulations." Mikoto said. She tried to smile as she said, believe her she tried. But couldn't.

"Thank you." Fugaku said as he looked up from his food the first time and looked at Mikoto. "So you will be taking up the jounin position I assume."

"Yes." Mikoto replied.

"Why?" Fugaku asked and Mikoto was a bit confused at his one worded question.

"What do you mean why?" Mikoto asked as she began to eat her food.

"Why would you become a jounin? I am not doubting your skills as a shinobi but there's no need for you to do so." Fugaku said in a stoic manner but his voice had slightest hints of arrogance and tried to assert dominance.

"And why would I not need to? Do tell." Mikoto asked as she didn't let that scowl appear on her face.

"Well after we get married, you'll clearly have to retire from the active roster." Fugaku said as he began to eat his food and did not see the incredulous stare that Mikoto had given him for a moment before she looked down to have her food.

Uchiha Mikoto was not even going to dignify that with a response. He had just openly told her to give up being a kunoichi and already start on thinking about spending her time as a housewife. As if! She had a right too and by the looks of this situation already she just might end up breaking the marriage contract after all. She silently ate her food and before she knew it both of them were done. And now both of them paid their bills individually despite Fugaku's insistence on paying the whole. Both were standing outside the restaurant and would formally say their goodbyes.

Until a voice broke them from their trains of thought.

"Fugaku-san!" a voice yelled out and Mikoto looked to see Uchiha Kaito, a well known acquaintance of her father's, well more like his assistant / right hand if she was to be honest. Kaito was around 33 years old and was happily married. Her family's personality had sort of rubbed out on him and he was a bit more cheerful these days.

"Kaito-san, what are you doing here?" Mikoto was the one who asked that.

"Mikoto-san you're here as well." Kaito said as he looked at both of them and noted Mikoto's attire. "My apologies, it seemed I have come at a wrong time."

"It's no problem Kaito-san, our lunch session was over any way." Fugaku said in a no nonsense voice.

"I see." Kaito replied noting the annoyed look on Mikoto's face which she tried to hide, but he had known her family for a long time and could understand them better than most people. "Police Commissioner Uchiha Souzen and the Council have requested your presence to Training Ground 12."

"Training Ground? Why is there going to be a demonstration of some sort?" Fugaku asked. He really wanted to go back to training and not waste his day watching other people train.

"No. Rather, you've been asked to take part in a spar, to gauge the strength of a new shinobi who has recently joined." Kaito replied and Mikoto found the situation just that more interesting.

"A new shinobi who joined is to spar against me. I have better things to do than fight with an unknown." Fugaku said with some distaste in his mouth and Mikoto looked at him with a slight frown.

"Regardless of that Fugaku-san, your father personally volunteered for you to fight that person and Hokage-sama himself is there." Kaito said trying to make Fugaku realize the gravity of the situation.

"I see. So nearly everyone is there." Fugaku said as Kaito nodded. This could be a good chance for him to show his skills, and if required he would go overkill. After all, this could increase his standing not only in the Clan but also in the village itself.

"Hai, Fugaku-san. I assume that you will be going then?" Kaito asked and Fugaku nodded. He then looked at Mikoto and spoke, "Kagami-sama also sent me to look for you. He told me to ask whether you wanted to come with us. Will you join us Mikoto-san?"

"I have nothing better to do. But we will have to go at a slow pace as I really can't jump around while wearing this." Mikoto said and Fugaku spoke up.

"You can either go home or come slowly, I will be going now. By the time you arrive it will most likely be over. Goodbye Mikoto." Fugaku said as he disappeared in a **Shunshin**. Mikoto immediately released a sigh of frustration as Kaito looked at her in confusion.

"Is something wrong Mikoto-san?" Kaito asked noting how tired and annoyed she looked at the moment.

"Nothing, just one of the decisions of my life proving how I can make some irrational decisions. I should probably go home though. I doubt many shinobi would be a match for Fugaku. Despite his…slight ego he is strong." Mikoto said as she thought of walking away. Maybe she should go and visit Kushina, it would be a good thing to do and that girl could lift her mood like the warm sun.

"I see. Kagami-sama rather wanted you to be there. But its okay I suppose." Kaito said.

"Out of curiosity Kaito-san," Mikoto began "who is going to spar with Fugaku anyway?"

"Oh it's the new shinobi who arrived last night. Uchiha Naruto." Kaito said and Mikoto immediately turned around from the direction she was facing to face Kaito. Now this got him surprised.

"Naruto is taking on Fugaku in a spar?" Mikoto asked not really believing what she heard.

"Yes." Kaito said noting that the usually formal Mikoto did not refer to the newly arrived shinobi by 'san' as she usually did to strangers and most people in general. "Commissioner Souzen himself wanted to see how Naruto-san does against Fugaku."

"Well let's go then." Mikoto said walking towards the direction of Training Ground 12 as Kaito looked at her with a surprised expression. "Is something wrong Kaito-san?"

"No Mikoto-san. It's just I thought you'd be going to the Clan Compound." Kaito said not believing how quickly she had changed her mind. This was highly unusual.

"Yes, but I want to see how strong Naruto is." Mikoto said. It was an honest answer, ever since seeing the **Rasengan** and the fact that he could pull out water molecules from the very air she was interested in him. Interested as in what he could do as a shinobi. She mentally told herself that she was not looking forward to seeing him because he called her a Goddess or the fact he had tied her up in a pretty obscene way in his bed. That didn't stop her cheeks from becoming a bit pink though.

* * *

Location: Training Ground 12.

"So," Nawaki said as he saw Naruto sitting down on the grassy ground perfectly still as the Uchiha opened his eyes "you have any tactics beforehand?"

"Um, no." Naruto said as he looked at the two people near him. Senju Nawaki and Uchiha Kagami. The clan heads of the Senju and the Uchiha near him both giving him careful looks. "Why would I?"

"Because Fugaku is actually a strong shinobi even amongst the Uchiha Clan." Kagami said as he looked at the young man sitting down. "You'd best not underestimate him."

"I agree." Nawaki said as he looked at Naruto only this time he wasn't in Sis Con Mode and looked serious. "He is one of the best shinobi from my generation."

"So he's from your class. What can you tell me about him?" Naruto asked at the prospect of facing someone who could make him fight with the Sharingan.

"Well, naturally like all Uchiha he is very good at **Katon**. He also has a deadly aim with shuriken and kunai, even better than mine. And genjutsu would be his real forte. It's quite hard discerning from reality and illusions." Nawaki finished as he saw Kagami nodding.

"Nawaki-kun is right, every single detail of it. I'm surprised Nawaki-kun you've come far from that little kid who used to tell everyone he would be the next Hokage." Kagami said and Nawaki sheepishly scratched the back of his head as the blush marks on his face became a bit prominent. "But there is another thing you must know about Fugaku, he also has complete mastery over his fully matured Sharingan."

"Psht" Naruto blew a raspberry as Kagami's eyebrow twitched. "So do I, you don't see me acting holier than thou about it."

"Now brat," Kagami said as this time Naruto's eyebrow twitched "what did I tell you about being a bit more humble and respectful towards me?"

"I don't know something about broken legs and how orange is the new black." Naruto said and then he smiled. "By the way after I left for the bath house, I heard some noises coming out of the room I was in. It went like *PHWISH*" Naruto said as he made a whip like motion with his hand as Kagami groaned at his words and action.

"What is that supposed to be?" Nawaki asked in a confused manner, not sure what exactly the grandson of Madara was aiming for.

"It means he was whipped. By Obaa-chan." Naruto said and Kagami grumbled remembering how his wife chewed him out last night, and even more so after dinner after Kagami was secretly planning to somehow delay Naruto and now that he thought about it he really didn't mind; he got the job done as the Brat was late. Nawaki looked at and huffed as he knew better.

"That's not the sound of whipped. Whipped is more like *WA POW*!" Nawaki said as he too made a whipping motion with his hands as both Uchiha looked at him with weird stares.

"Okay, I think I'll be the one to say it. What the fuck was that?" Naruto asked with a confused manner.

"Whipped. You know, that's the sound." Nawaki said with eager vigor as kept displaying the motion.

"No it's not. The brat was right. Whipping is more like *PHWISH*" Kagami said as he made the same motion.

"I…was wrong?" Nawaki asked with teary eyes at being wrong.

"Good for you. Wait, how does Kikyo-san whip you?" Naruto asked all of a sudden.

"I..I'm not whipped or something like that." Nawaki said a bit nervously.

"Be honest Nawaki-kun," Kagami said as he put a hand on his shoulder "it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"She…sometimes fires arrows at me." Nawaki said and Naruto looked at him with wide eyes.

"Damn!" Naruto said with a large sweat drop on his head. He then noticed that a person had arrived and looked like the atypical Uchiha, only with brown hair. But for some reason, he was confused at seeing the man. Like he had seen him before. A lot of times too.

"So Fugaku's here." Nawaki said as he smirked a bit and saw that he was coming directly here with Commissioner Souzen, the Hokage and Danzo. The only other people around were the Clan Heads. The Civilian Council left because well Naruto made it very clear this was none of their business and the Clan Heads agreed with him.

"Chin up brat." Kagami said and saw that they arrived. He may not like Fugaku that much but decorum had to be maintained. "I see you've arrived Fugaku. Good to see you. Heard you joined the Police Force permanently."

"Hai Kagami-sama." Fugaku said and then his eyes saw Nawaki. He scoffed a bit. "Senju, you're here as well."

"Yup. It's been some time, Fugaku." Nawaki said as he looked at his once rival. "So how's life been for you?"

"Good enough. I heard you got married. Sorry I wasn't able to attend the wedding. But then again, I heard that you didn't have a choice." Fugaku said with a bastardy smirk.

"Woah! Time out. Hold on!" Naruto said getting the attention of all the people there. "What do you mean he didn't have a choice?"

"Let me explain this Naruto." Sarutobi said. "Nawaki here had been on a mission around nearly six months ago. On the way, he encountered a kunoichi. Said kunoichi was from the Nadeshiko Village. Have you ever heard of that?"

"Oh boy." Naruto said as he remembered the beautiful green eyed Shizuka. Now that was one of the most awkward moments of his life. "Yeah, the village than strives on matrilineality. What happened next?"

"Well, sadly the village got destroyed." Sarutobi said and Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. "Yes, the village was wiped out overnight. And the kunoichi that Nawaki had encountered was the last one alive. And Nawaki later fought her and won, but he did not know the price of winning."

"Wait, Nawaki." Naruto said as he got up. "Was…..Kikyo-san the last Nadeshiko?"

"Yeah." Nawaki said with a sad smile. "She was the last one and since I beat her I had to marry her." He finished and Naruto knew why he got such an awful feeling of déjà vu when he had seen Kikyo for the first time. God she even had the same emerald eyes as Shizuka. Maybe, just maybe Kikyo must've been Shizuka's mother from his timeline. Then there was a chance Shizuka would be born and it did seem to coincide with her age as Shizuka was older than Naruto when he met her.

"Nawaki, be honest. Do you like being married with her?" Naruto asked, knowing full well that contracted or forced marriages don't work out that well.

"Actually, I've never been happier." Nawaki said with an infectious grin. "I was really worried at first but, I guess you could say that she sort of straightened me out. Of course Nee-tan had nearly killed me for getting married."

"Nee-tan?" Naruto asked and them immediately stopped when he saw Nawaki's eyes glowing. "On second thought forget about it. Now, um who are you?" Naruto asked as Fugaku had been keenly observing him ever since he spoke about Nawaki's marriage.

He looked a lot like Uchiha Madara but that was not what was strange about him. His behavior was so…common like. He was an Uchiha, at least he looked like one and was wearing the Combat Robes the clan used to wear them in the Warring States Era, something that most Uchiha don't do anymore. At the same time, Naruto was definitely sure he had seen him before.

"Hn." Fugaku used the Universal Uchiha Grunt but it's not very effective against Naruto who had heard 'Hn' so much in his life it didn't affect him. And Fugaku's 'Hn' Level was nowhere near Madara's 'Hn' Level , he was maxed out.

"Nice to meet you too." Naruto said as he understood what Fugaku meant and the father son duo realized that he too fluently spoke 'Hn'.

"You're new to the village. Why was I brought out here Otou-sama?" Fugaku asked Commissioner Souzen and Naruto sweat dropped at the overly formal way Fugaku talked to his father.

'Geez talk about being severely stuck up. Kami knows what would happen if he became….Commissioner …..one day…..' Naruto thought for a moment while he tried to keep his look blank as Fugaku spoke with his father Souzen. And once more realization dawned.

'Oh my Log….This fucking asshole! I, Uchiha Naruto, am going to make him cry like a little bitch at the end of this or at the very least humiliate him by breaking his bones for all those times he scolded me at the Police HQ. Vandalism and misconduct. That's what you told me you brown haired bastard. I'll show you vandalism you stuck up, shit eating, condescending motherfuc-'

"Where is Kaito, Fugaku?" Kagami asked as his words were earshot to Naruto. "I told him to come back."

"He's probably escorting Mikoto to the Compound." Fugaku said as Naruto looked at his face. Yup, some of Sasuke's facial resemblances were definitely there and the whole arrogant asshole aura was there as well. Seemed legit. But another thought had crossed his mind as soon as he heard Mikoto's name being mentioned. Clearly Itachi and Sasuke were their children. So would they end up together?

"Mikoto-chan? Haven't seen her since breakfast." Naruto muttered to no one as he thought about the raven haired beauty. He wouldn't deny it, there was something definitely electrically attracting about Mikoto's personality. Maybe it was a trait he had, being attracted to strong willed women. Either way, he had to make some sort of apology, Jiraiya taught him well about women and he would follow the Chou Hentai's advice.

"What did you say?" Fugaku asked a bit taken back at his words. More specifically the 'chan' part. "How do you know Mikoto?"

"Well I kind of met her last night." Naruto said in a completely aloof manner as Fugaku narrowed his eyes at the Madara looking Uchiha. "I mean I've been staying at Kagami-jii-san's place so it's pretty natural I'd know everybody there."

"I see." Fugaku said as he looked around and spoke. "I suppose we should begin the spar. I have some other things to do, and the sooner we end it the sooner I can go back to training." Naruto didn't show it but he was inwardly glaring at Fugaku. The bastard was looking down on him. If it was the old Naruto he would've shot out opinions out of his mouth at the top of his voice, but Madara's more sadistic side had presented a much more viable option: Humiliation.

First Naruto would let Fugaku think he was going to win the fight, then slowly turn up the heat before making him realize how pathetic his resolve is compared to the power of the Ultimate Shinobi. Ah, good times.

But, first.

"I think we should wait a while." Naruto said as he sat down and Commissioner Souzen looked at him with a scowl.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you intend to keep us for the entire day?" Souzen asked with some irritation in his voice, which Naruto was exactly aiming for.

"No. It's just I'm waiting for Mikoto-chan to come. Pretty sure she's on her way here, otherwise Kaito-san would've been here a long time ago. Wonder why she's being so late though?" Naruto thought with his hand on his chin not really caring at the looks he got from the other people that included shock, outrage and annoyance. Except from three other people of course, Nawaki was just smiling at his highly 'Un-Uchiha' behavior, Kagami was sighing at his usual rebellious, borderline annoying, approach and Sarutobi, well let's just say this is probably the most interesting that he has seen happened in the last three months.

"Why do you refer to Mikoto-san that way?" Souzen asked all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked not really knowing what the 'Stick Up My Ass' Commissioner was saying.

"She is the daughter of the Clan Head. She deserves to be treated with respect befitting of the Clan Heiress." Souzen said. Part of that was why he had contracted the marriage of his son with Mikoto. He was pretty sure that Fugaku agreed to it because it was Mikoto. After all, the image of the Uchiha Clan would increase more if those two got together and the future generation would benefit the clan.

"Hai." Naruto said with his eyes close as he spoke loudly for everyone to hear. "Mikoto-chan is indeed the daughter of the Clan Head. And she does deserve respect in that regard." He said as he opened his eyes and showed the sheer resolve in his eyes.

"However, to me she isn't just that. She is Uchiha Mikoto. A kunoichi of this village, not just the daughter of the Clan Head. She is her own person and probably strong kunoichi too, since I haven't seen her fight. But since she was formerly an ANBU Black Op, that designation alone speaks of her skills in volumes. That's why I'll treat her like a friend not some glass doll. And, I'm pretty sure she'd use genjutsu on me if I did look at her like that." Naruto finished as everyone stared at the words the young man had spoken. Blunt, brutal and true.

Sarutobi Hiruzen actually laughed at the words Naruto just said.

"You really are different from Madara-sama. Hard to believe that your grandfather didn't rubbed off on you." Sarutobi said as Naruto flashed him his iconic foxy grin minus the whisker marks.

"Yeah well, beggars can be choosers sometimes." Naruto said as Nawaki spoke up this time.

"Man, you sure are a handful. Makes me wonder what sort of hellish anguish Madara-sama went through while trying to fix that personality of yours." Nawaki said with an amused smile. This guy was a gold mine, and for some reason his outspoken nature was really reminding him of his grandfather. Too bad Senju Hashirama died, otherwise he would've been truly happy to see his former best friend's grandson turning out like this.

"Hah! As if I'd let that old goat win! I am way more stubborn than the old man ever was. Of course having a very scary mother and grandmother helped too." Naruto added as Kagami was lost in his own puzzle of thoughts.

'Brat..' Kagami thought with a smile as he looked at the grandson of Madara with a small smile. 'You don't know how unique you are. I hope you'll be able to break my daughter out of that shell she keeps herself locked in. Heh. Maybe you could even act like a friend to her like Kushina is. You really aren't that bad are you brat?'

"Oi, are you talking shit about me in your thoughts Jii-san?" Naruto thought as he caught the look on Kagami's eyes and all the respect he had for the young Uchiha once more comically disappeared.

"No, I was just thinking of a really disrespectful brat who is a freeloader." Kagami said as Naruto stood up and lightning crackled between their eyes.

"Wait." Fugaku said all of a sudden a bit….worried was he? Yes, that was the look of worry on his face. Slightly, but it was there. "What do you mean by Madara being his grandfather?"

"I think that's exactly what it means. Oh right, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Uchiha Naruto, born in Ta no Kuni. Son of Uchiha Izuna and grandson of Uchiha Madara. Nice to meet you." Naruto said as he extended his hand. Fugaku did not shake his hand and instead crossed his arms as Naruto looked at him in such a manner.

"So that's why you have some resemblances to the traitor." Fugaku said as nearly everyone around them tensed a bit. Even Danzo was cursing Fugaku for saying something like that, he really did not want to see an angry grandson of Madara, chances are the whole area will become nothing more than burning ash field if he was even ¼ as strong as his grandfather.

"You know what?" Naruto said with a sick smile that threatened to break his face as he giggled a bit. The giggling was really unnerving, even to Sarutobi. "Just for that, I am going to make sure this spar doesn't end too soon."

"Hn." Fugaku said as he activated his Sharingan, all three tomoe lazily spun around. "Outsiders like you really should learn their place, especially from a cursed and traitorous line like that."

"Fugaku" A silky voice of a woman said. Naruto looked past the ass of an Uchiha to see where the voice came from and he stared for a few moments. There stood Uchiha Mikoto in a glorious black kimono that was eating away at the light that surrounded her beautiful frame, the golden colored petal designs along with the red lines of design only served to add a more regal look as it slowly shined for a few moments. Her raven, silky hair was tied up in a loose bun and made her look that much more beautiful, but honestly he preferred it when her hair was let down and freely moved as the soft tresses would flow.

"That was disrespectful of you to say something like that." Mikoto said as she neared the group of seven people. "You should apologize."

"I'll apologize if he can last a good amount of time against me in the spar." Fugaku said as he looked at Mikoto with a light glare. Grandson of Madara or not, he did not retaliate when he looked at Naruto with his flared Sharingan. That was a sign of weak resolve to him.

And now, Mikoto his soon to be fiancé was standing up for this outsider. Mikoto for her part returned the glare as she was really not appreciating how assertive Fugaku was trying to be. Then her eye shifted to Naruto who was looking at her intently and observing her face. Then he smiled and spoke.

"Wow." Naruto said. "You look really beautiful Mikoto-chan." He said not even aware of the situation and the people around them he had said that to.

"!" Mikoto nearly 'eeped' at the compliment Naruto had made but settled for a slight gasp. She was red in her cheeks and could not meet his gaze as she found the ground very interesting right now. She then voiced out her response.

"I-I see. Thank you, Naruto." Mikoto said not even having the gall to look up. 'Damn him! Why is he saying stuff like that in front of everyone else?! Baka Naruto!' She yelled in her mind but she also liked it when he did compliment her. She had against her better decisions decided to look good for the occasion and the person she had lunch with didn't even once say those things about her. Not one single compliment and here Naruto told her just that.

"Hey!" Souzen yelled a bit angrily at Naruto who looked at him while scratching his ear. "Do not speak like that to her."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "It's the truth though. I mean she looks so beautiful in that kimono. She even tied up her hair like that. Though, she does look better when her hair is flowing freely though." Mikoto went even redder at this and was really looking forward to walk away, she could not handle two compliments from one person. It was weird for her, getting compliments and all from a guy no less.

"Naruto." Nawaki said as he looked a bit angry at said Uchiha. "You better not betray Kushi-tan's trust like that." He said as he began to enter Sis Con Mode.

"Oi calm down Nawaki!" Naruto said. "Besides I was just telling the truth."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk like that about my fiancé." Fugaku said, who felt a bit possessive at this Uchiha's behavior. Then again he might not have known about the contract in the first place.

"Mikoto-chan is your fiancé?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and noted the look of annoyance on Mikoto's face which was now up and had a slight frown that did not suit her.

"Yes." Souzen said with a cheeky grin. He was trying to mess with the mind of Madara's grandson. "He is to be engaged to Mikoto-san in a few months. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing really." Naruto said as he masked his emotions perfectly.

He was really, not liking the situation. Don't get him wrong, he had no right to budge into someone's personal life and he would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to Mikoto in more ways than one. But he did feel like that Mikoto at the very least deserved someone better than Fugaku, that was Sasuke reincarnated all over again. Or was it because Sasuke inherited his father's genes he was a conniving little asshole? Either way, both of them were assholes and Mikoto deserved someone better, someone she would choose freely of her free choice because from the looks of it, it sounded like a contracted marriage.

Mikoto for her part looked at Naruto and saw that he really didn't care much about what was said about her upcoming engagement to Fugaku. She was glad he wasn't barging into her personal life, but was kind of slightly disappointed he didn't care. For a single moment she looked sad and it went as fast as it came. Unfortunately, someone noticed this.

'Why is Miko-chan looking sad? I thought she wanted this marriage.' Kagami thought sadly. His daughter had really changed ever since joining ANBU and rarely spoke with a barrage of emotions. But now, the mask was cracking slightly and then he saw his daughter throw a glance at Naruto and looked down disappointed once more. Oh boy, Kagami was fuming.

'No way….Brat. What did you do to her?! I swear if you pulled anything stupid off with my daughter you're going to….wait.' Kagami halted as his thoughts as he looked at Mikoto. And, he noticed that his daughter….had some pink tint on her cheeks?

'No fucking way…..Miko-chan.' Kagami thought.

"Well I guess we can begin now. We have kept Hokage-sama waiting for some time. I'm sorry if your work at the office has been delayed by this." Nawaki said as he also noted the conflicted look on Mikoto's face. She was his younger's sister's best friend and was internally sighing. He really did not want an awkward situation to grow between the three, as Kushina had some sort of fondness towards her savior.

"Don't worry about that Nawaki-kun." Sarutobi said with an amused smile. "I am sure that the paperwork will be taken care of by me in a short amount of time."

'What?!' Danzo thought in his mind. 'Hiruzen always complains about paperwork? Did he find some secret method to fixing paperwork. If he has I must find out!' Yes, even Shimura Danzo was a victim of the plague known as paperwork and none of the ROOT operatives could offer any advice to him about it as they **Curse Binding Seals** on their tongues. Oh the irony is not lost on that one.

"Right." Naruto said as he walked towards the center of the Training Ground. He was a bit distracted now. He wasn't gonna lie. The snide remark got to him but he would probably walk it off or in this case pent it out. And by Kami's will a media was there right in front of him. "Do we have a proctor?"

"I'll do it." Nawaki said as he stood between Naruto and Fugaku who had his Sharingan activated and the Senju heir raised his hand above. "Both of you know this is a mere spar. Try not to kill yourselves and avoid fatal wounds. Hajime!" Nawaki said as he brought his hand down signaling the beginning of the spar.

"Yosh." Naruto said as reached into his pouch and everyone waited as to what weapon he would draw.

Instead he brought out a white book with no title. In reality it was not a book but rather an illustrated comic book that he learned was called a 'Manga'. So with all the knowledge he had from travelling through the Interdimensional Gap he had unknowingly absorbed all that information, and since it was all lying inside his head, he might as well put it to good use. So with wood from the **Mokuton** he made lots of paper and the Sharingan remembered every detail he put his fuuinjutsu skills to use as he finished his first official volume. He was now inspecting for minor mistakes.

'Berserk' was the working title and he was glad that he was never in the shoes of the guy named Guts. Seriously that world was something that could drive people insane from the sheer gore of it. Regardless, he was reading the first chapter of the volume he had made and was reading every word and inspecting every artwork he had made. Honestly speaking, the artwork was beautiful and it made his writing that much, more smoother.

"What are you doing?!" Fugaku yelled out a bit angrily. Was this outsider looking down at him?

"Nothing just checking my manga." Naruto said as he read the first page and found no faults and went to the second page. Now all he needed was a magazine to promote it. He spoke without lifting his eyes. "You can start Fugaku, don't worry I'll be fighting back."

"Is he crazy?" Souzen asked. "Fugaku will kill him for such disrespect."

"Calm down Souzen-san." Kagami said as he looked at the situation. "Look at Naruto's posture, he is on guard." It was true, Naruto may look like he was reading but his body was stiff and he was patiently waiting for Fugaku to attack and if he was like Sasuke, well a head on charge while getting angry was the perfect approach and then it happened exactly the way Naruto wanted it.

* * *

 **(INSERT MUSIC: The King of Fighters '99 AST – My Dear Fallen Angel)**

* * *

The Fight

"You! You'll pay for this blatant show of insolence!" Fugaku rushed at Naruto with shuriken in his hand and threw them with precise aim at Naruto who merely lifted his free right arm. He was holding his hand up as his index, middle and thumb were outstretched and connected, while the other two were resting on his palm. Then the just as the eight shuriken reached near him they were deflected away by an invisible force while Naruto was still reading his manga.

'What?!' Fugaku stopped for a moment and saw the buildup of chakra in his hand.

" **Fuuton** chakra was used to make small blades of wind to deflect the shuriken." Fugaku thought as he rushed more carefully looking for signs of chakra buildup and to his surprise he couldn't see his chakra network through his clothes. "What the heck?"

"Sorry, but you're not going to have any luck seeing my reserves. Seals are such a beautiful thing." Naruto said as he finished reading it and put the first issued book in his pouch as he cracked his knuckles. "Well, come on then. Or do I have to make the first move?"

Fugaku didn't respond and instead brought out a kunai he held in reverse grip and was waiting for Naruto who sighed.

"Very well then." Naruto said before he disappeared as winds raged from the spot where he stood.

Fugaku eyes widened and then he felt pain as he turned his face. Naruto drove his fist into Fugaku's cheek and sent him skidding back as Naruto rushed at him with his own unique Tri Pronged Kunai and was cancelling the slashes that came from Fugaku's kunai with his own. Naruto laced his Kunai with **Fuuton** chakra and it cut through Fugaku's kunai before Naruto sealed back his kunai into his arm and grabbed Fugaku's wrist and headbutted him straight on his nose as some blood came out of it. They then engaged each other in pure taijutsu as the Uchiha Interceptor Fist came into play and both were moderately cancelling each other's moves out but Fugaku's moves were flowing faster and finally managed to push back Naruto with chop which did not to much damage but made him lose his balance.

Fugaku tried to kick Naruto as he fell back but Naruto ducked and with a one hand seal three **Shadow Clones** appeared as two of them kicked Fugaku up in the air and Naruto lifted the last clone into the air who proceeded to axe kick Fugaku downwards where the real Naruto rushed up with an uppercut hitting Fugaku's jaw directly. The other two clones came into play as they jump kicked Fugaku away from them.

"Great job you guys!" Naruto told his clones as they grinned before dispelling and Naruto now had a tanto in his hand, among the several other weapons that Naruto had collected and mastered over the years. Naruto saw Fugaku recovering and guessed it was now time to mess with him. "You know if I had a watch I'd be looking down at it real condescendingly right now."

"Urusai!" Fugaku yelled out as he laced his arms and legs with chakra. The direct brunt to the chin was devastating and affecting his footwork. 'Who the hell uses **Shadow Clones** like that?' He thought. It was something unseen, they were always distractions but Naruto seemed to be a step ahead with the **Shadow Clones**. Plus there was the fact that they took up large amounts of chakra, and he used it like it was nothing.

"The style is called Gundan no Ken / Thousand Fists in case you're wondering. This is a style suited for me only. Now, will you yield?" Naruto asked with a shit eating grin that was meant to piss of Fugaku and judging by the throbbing vein on his head it was working.

"Shut up." Fugaku said as he analyzed the situation. 'I need to keep an eye on his hands. He can make **Kage Bunshin** with one hand alone. If I can keep an eye on it with the Sharingan, then I should be able to predict the movements. That was a lucky jab he got because of the unpredictable situation.'

Fugaku then unsheathed the ninjato behind him and rushed forward as he saw Naruto patiently waiting and then Naruto unsealed more tanto in his hands. There were about six of them and Naruto threw all of them at Fugaku. Using the Sharingan, he deflected all the tanto as all six of them as they were now behind Fugaku. Then Fugaku felt a heel connecting with his back as he saw from the corner of his eyes that there were now five tanto and one **Shadow Clone**.

'He **henged** one of the clones as a tanto.' Fugaku thought as the real Naruto was getting near him and was spinning around in the air with his leg outstretched.

" **Konoha Goriki Senpu / Severe Leaf Hurricane!"** Naruto yelled as the spinning roundhouse kick connected with Fugaku's chest and sent him flying backwards as he rolled over the ground before stopping. 'FUCK YEAH! So this is why Bushier Brows Sensei always did this!' Naruto thought as he had seen Fugaku rolling like a stone.

"Kuso." Fugaku cursed as he got up. The sheer force behind that kick was monstrous and from Naruto's build he didn't look like someone who could pack that much force into one kick. Fugaku then stared at him with his eyes as he thought the name of his genjutsu.

 **'Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu / Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique'** Fugaku thought as Naruto suddenly found himself as everyone around him disappeared and he was alone. The sky was pitch black and then all of a sudden a great ball of fire enough to engulf the forest in a conflagration descended down on him. Then Fugaku realized Naruto was not there. Instead, he was the one standing as the great conflagration nearly reached him.

"KAI!" Fugaku yelled as the illusion broke apart and Naruto was looking at him with his own Sharingan in the lone right eye that was visible. 'The bastard used **Magen: Kyo-Tenchi Ten / Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change** to reflect my own genjutsu at me.'

"When?" Fugaku asked as he gritted his teeth. Naruto was eye smiling with the only ocular organ visible.

"When I kicked your ass away." Naruto said it in a sing song voice but he looked a bit strained and Fugaku picked up on it. "Genjutsu of that level is useless against me. So, now that we've covered two of the three arts. How about we go the last one?"

"Agreed" Fugaku said as he took the time to recover his bearings. He wasn't able to land a single hit on him. Him! The son of the Commissioner was not able to even scratch this outsider and he was smiling like this was an Academy Spar. Well that would change now.

* * *

 **(END MUSIC)**

* * *

The Crowd

The crowd was looking with slacked jaws at how much Naruto was controlling the fight.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was observing every move. It wasn't until the spinning kick that Naruto activated his Sharingan, knowing full well that Fugaku would resort to genjutsu. He thought that far ahead. But the most troubling issue was the way the boy used **Shadow Clones** to fight. They were made for being distractions not to be used like that in a battle and this only meant that Uchiha Naruto had large amounts of chakra if he used a taijutsu style that was based in conjunction to that Forbidden Jutsu.

Uchiha Souzen was outraged at what just happened. Pride and gloating aside, Fugaku was no doubt one of the strongest members of this generation of Uchiha yet he was thrown around like a rag doll by the grandson of Madara. This match was supposed to be an exhibition of Fugaku's skills and increase their standings not making the newly arrived outsider Uchiha look like an enigma of battle. But Souzen was worried a bit, the style that the boy used was unpredictable and highly unorthodox even by wet work standards.

Kagami on the other hand was silently observing. Right now he was dead serious at how the battle was turning out. He knew the brat was strong but the sheer method of his combat was unique. He started off with goading Fugaku to attack and the used **Kaze no Yaiba / Blade of Wind** to deflect all the shuriken while he was reading a book. That and the **Fuuton Shunshin / Wind Release Body Flicker** showed how much control he had over wind.

Mikoto for her part was trying to stop herself from cheering Naruto on only because Fugaku had acted like a complete ass today. What? Staying with Kushina for too long does have its effects and the way he was controlling the battle was amazing to say the least. He had also only begun using his Sharingan now. Which meant that a ninjutsu battle might be used.

Nawaki was the closest and he was rather getting excited from observing the fight up close. He looked at Naruto who was lightly smiling at Fugaku, who despite the beat down had a ghost of a smirk on his face. Looks like he was enjoying this as well. Nawaki himself wanted to fight against Naruto.

* * *

The Fight

"Don't leave me high~" Naruto started singing all of a sudden and Fugaku was once more getting angry. "Don't leave me dry~" Then Fugaku started going through hand seals at a very fast rate and stopped at the tora hand seal.

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu / Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"** Fugaku launched a great ball of bright red flames that sped off at a good pace. Fugaku smirked as Naruto wasn't moving but staring at the large ball of fire coming at him. He was nearly in range as Naruto was intently looking at it before he made some hand seals as well and then said the name of his technique while stretching his arm out.

 **"Katon: Kajiin / Fire Style: Fire Spear"** as the words were said bright orange flames wrapped itself around Naruto's extended left arm and were beginning to take a shape as the large fire ball all but engulfed him. Fugaku thought he had gotten him but then his jutsu began to split apart as a vertical line of orange flames took the shape of a spear as it cleaved through the jutsu as it was shown to be Naruto's extended arm. This jutsu was made in a similar fashion to the **Raikiri / Lightning Cutter** as this jutsu rather cut down flames itself. Naruto looked like he was panting and the fire ball went past him hitting two trees and burning it all the way down. Naruto raised his hand as he took the flaming spear in his hand and lunged it at Fugaku who was able to dodge the deadly orange spear. He saw that the spear cut through four trees before imploding around the area creating a small sphere of fire in the ground.

"That jutsu could've killed me." Fugaku muttered as he saw the recoil damage from the **Katon** jutsu he had never seen before. He couldn't even copy the hand seals because his own ball of fire blocked his vision. He saw that Naruto was panting and realized the toll such a jutsu takes. He smirked a bit and Naruto frowned at his expression.

"That was quite a jutsu." Fugaku said. "But something like that no doubt takes away a large amount of chakra. That and the fact that you've been actively using your **Shadow Clones** must be finally hitting your reserves."

"Well aren't we a smart ass?" Naruto said as he panted a bit more.

He then ran towards Fugaku who copied the action and both of them met in the center of the field. As Naruto's right fist met with Fugaku's left. Slightly, Fugaku's one was overpowering him as Fugaku grabbed him by the wrist as the son of the Commissioner decked Naruto across the jaw. Then the two were fighting each other with the Uchiha Interceptor Fist as each punch, kick, jab and evasive maneuvers were getting cancelled. Each and every single move by one fighter was being traced by the other and copied to the extent that they were mirroring each other's moves. Then the kunai came into play as they collided with each other and Naruto sweep kicked Fugaku who managed to elbow Naruto's leg at the same time. Then Fugaku went through six hand seals before ending at tiger as he gained some distance.

" **Katon: Endan / Fire Style: Flame Bullet!"** Fugaku said as he shot out a large barrage of flame like bullets aiming for Naruto who already made hand seals for his next jutsu.

" **Doton: Ni-Doryuheki / Earth Style: Double Layered Mud Wall"** Naruto said as he slammed his hand on the ground as two large earth walls emerged to take on the full blow of the barrage of flames as the first wall got destroyed and the second one was being damaged to a great extent as well. Then it stopped as Naruto felt the weak wall crumbling lightly as it later broke down.

"Not bad." Naruto muttered then through the dust Fugaku came out with his ninjato and managed to cut the upper half of his Combat Robe as his black undershirt could be seen clearly.

Naruto took out his own tanto and was fighting him head on as steel collided against steel, but Fugaku had made a **Shadow Clone** in preparation as it jumped up from behind the original and threw several kunai at Naruto who moved away from Fugaku to deflect all the kunai. Just then Fugaku sweeped in and kicked Naruto in his chest with all his force as he rolled back into the ground. Fugaku wasn't done yet as he started going through hand seals and was going to end this match before Naruto would come up with another technique to even the match again. He stopped and knew that the match was pretty much in the bag now that Naruto was suffering from chakra depletion.

" **Katon: Karyuu Endan / Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet"** Fugaku said as he kneaded his chakra into flames before spewing a large stream of fire that took the shape of a genuine dragon and then as if obeying Fugaku's will it surrounded Naruto before wrapping itself around him as a small explosion of flames burst in the area. Then flames died down as Naruto was on his knees. His clothes were burning and he seemed like he was down for the count.

* * *

The Crowd

Uchiha Souzen was smirking at the final result. Fugaku had proven to him why he was one of the strongest Uchiha in the village at the moment. Now that the Hokage and the other Clan Heads saw this, Fugaku's reputation would increase a bit more along with his own of course. Still, one had to admit that the Grandson of Madara did have his moments in the match, especially that technique that pierced and split the large fireball and that jutsu in itself must've taken a chunk of chakra as it was both elemental infusion and change in shape manipulation. Shame that he too couldn't copy the jutsu as the fire had nearly engulfed Naruto at the point he had performed the jutsu.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a bit disappointed. He was honestly expecting a bit more from the grandson of the man who rivaled the God of Shinobi. Still, Naruto was younger than Fugaku and experience in itself counts more than anything. Flashy jutsu could only take you so far and despite how the fire splitting jutsu was amazing, Fugaku had come out on top. Yet something about the whole situation seemed off. Still, technically Fugaku had broken one of the rules of the spar. That jutsu was clearly meant to cause third degree burns or even worse. Begged the question why Naruto wasn't burned?

Nawaki frowned at what happened. He was really hoping forward to seeing Naruto beat Fugaku. Seems that his rival did improve a bit over the years, his speed in hand seals had definitely increased along with his **Katon** manipulation. Looks like Nawaki would have to work a bit harder.

Shimura Danzo was keenly observing the situation. Just like, Sarutobi something about the whole affair seemed off. The young man was using **Shadow Clones** to fight in a taijutsu style. Then after that fire spear shaped jutsu he was tired. True, the jutsu did look like it needed a lot of chakra as it had cut down the Uchiha signature jutsu but was the grandson of Madara really going to go down after that?

Kagami sighed. He really thought that Naruto would've come out on top. But things had changed, what was supposed to be a small spar resulted in high level **Katon** jutsu and a newly created jutsu that he had never seen before. Fugaku proved his mettle as a shinobi, but that didn't mean he still liked the son of the Police Commissioner.

Uchiha Mikoto had no doubts about Fugaku's skills. She mostly figured that Fugaku against any Uchiha would win right now easily, barring her. He was very good at using and manipulating fire and was a good close range fighter too. But she did no expect Uchiha Naruto to lose, well even if she did why did he lose like that? Why did he not use the **Rasengan**? Or hell why did he not pull water out of the atmosphere unless….

"Well that's over." Souzen said as he looked at Naruto's kneeling form. "Seems that Uchiha Madara's grandson has a long way to go before he reaches the levels of the elite of this village. Then again, not being part of a village must've not given him enough experience against standard shinobi. But he is good, that I will not deny."

"Indeed." Kagami said. "Though I would be lying if I said I didn't expect a bit more."

"It's not over yet." Mikoto said as the four other people in their group looked at her, Nawaki was proctoring so no way he could've heard it.

"What do you mean Mikoto-san? Clearly the match is over." Commissioner Souzen said, not really liking the fact that the soon to be fiancé of his son was rather disclaiming that fact.

"The match isn't over yet." Mikoto said with unwavering resolve. "Naruto….hasn't lost yet."

'OK! Seriously what the hell?! Miko-chan has never spoken up for anyone like this unless it's Kushina.' Kagami thought as his protective father instincts took over. 'Looks like we need to talk. But I know for a fact that Mikasa-chan will take that bastard's side.' Kagami thought as a chibi version of himself cried crocodile tears inside his mind.

"You seem to believe him in quite a lot Mikoto." Sarutobi said noting the absolute certain tone the female Uchiha's voice had taken. "Are you sure it's not over yet?"

"Yes I am." Mikoto said. 'I know he's planning something. Call it women's intuition.'

* * *

The Fight

"Congratulations, Uchiha Fugaku." Naruto said loudly for even Nawaki to hear. "You've proven that you're a strong shinobi and I applaud you for that."

"I see you're taking your defeat well." Fugaku said and noted that Naruto was smiling at his words. "Too well I see. Still you did put up a good fight. The fact that you weren't in a shinobi village is what hindered your skill. Clearly you've never fought an –"

"-elite shinobi before." Naruto said with a smile cutting Fugaku off and the look on his face confirmed that's what he was going to say. "Yes, I expected you to say something like that. But unfortunately you haven't won this fight. Far from it, you've yet to land a blow on me."

"The jutsu must've made you disleveled." Fugaku said with narrowed eyes as he was still a bit tired. Spamming jutsu after jutsu followed previously by those hits on his body was starting to take toll. The adrenaline was going away and his body was feeling heavy.

"You feel it don't you?" Naruto asked as if he was reading Fugaku's mind. "The adrenaline leaving your body and you starting to realize how intense this little spar was. Guess it's time to reveal to you my final move."

"And what would that be?" Fugaku asked. He was really not believing what the man was saying to him. Was this talk a part of that plan?

"You'll find out in 3, 2 ,1." Naruto said and nothing happened. Then Naruto looked annoyed. "I said 3,2,1!"

"What are you doing?" Fugaku asked now convinced the jutsu had done some brain damage, while Nawaki was sweat dropping at his behavior.

'Kushi-tan…might have a crush on this guy?' Nawaki thought. Seriously this was even more stupid than that time he wanted to give his sisters a back wash while they were bathing. What was weird about that? Nothing! But this was.

"Just give me a second. You know what? Fuck it!" Naruto said as he turned into smoke revealing a hole in the ground from where he stood. Fugaku's eyes widened as he heard a small cracking sound.

* * *

 **(INSERT MUSIC: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders OST – Stardust Crusaders)**

* * *

 **"ORA!"**

The yell came as fist filled with fury smashed against Fugaku's as Naruto emerged from the ground his body in an uppercut stance as some blood came out of Fugaku's mouth and he fell down. The sheer force his chin was hit had once more affected his knees. Wobbling he got up as he saw that Naruto was wearing a cap off all things on his head now and was looking at him with a bored manner.

"So will you yield now?" Naruto asked Fugaku who looked at him angrily.

"You..you coward! You were hiding in the ground this whole time!" Fugaku yelled out. "Have you no honor?!"

"Feed honor to the dogs that shit in the yards of war." Naruto said. "I'm a shinobi, I kill, I lie, I cheat, I steal. Besides I only went into the after my clone made the **Kaajin**. And the one you fought afterwards was just a simple **Shadow Clone**. Now, I'll ask once more. Do you yield now?" Naruto asked. Inwardly he was hoping that Fugaku would refuse. He really wanted to do that thing he learned and troll everyone.

"No! I will not go down. The only way I will yield this match is when I am out cold." Fugaku yelled. His pride was at stake here. And there was no way he would forfeit a fight to an outsider, grandson of Madara or not. He needed to prove that he was strong and there was no way he was going to quit.

"Judging by that look on your damaged face along with your tone of defiance to not give up, I'll have to make you forfeit this match." Naruto said as he put his hand on the visor of the cap and pulled traced his fingers across it. "Yare Yare…..Too bad it's going to look a whole lot worse by the time I'm done, well your face that is."

Suddenly the entire ground around them cracked as hundreds of Naruto's **Shadow Clones** appeared and were rushing at Fugaku who was still shocked by the sheer number of clones.

One, two, four, eight, sixteen, thirty two and so on and so forth. The sheer impact of the barrage of the punches was being blocked out as all the yells were hitting and yelling as the entire area heard one word being repeated over and over again.

 **" ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!"**

Fugaku's body was riddled with blows of brute strength and when he was kicked in the air all the clones jumped up and started the same process in mid air. Punches, kicks, elbows, heels, chops, headbutts, one of them even bitch slapped him.

'What in the Log?' Fugaku thought in writhing pain as he felt the blows coming in at endless repetition as kept getting hit around and thrown around like a rag doll. Then his eyes focused on the real Naruto whose chakra was taking physical form as it flared around him like a coat. Naruto jumped off the surface as he kept stepping on the clones to reach Fugaku in mid air. His right arm extended and his fist was close as he looked at Fugaku with a lazy expression.

" **ORA!"**

Naruto yelled as he smashed his fist against Fugaku's jaw line and sent him literally flying back as he smashed through two trees. The clones dispelled as Naruto landed on the ground as he gripped the visor of his cap.

"Make sure you don't forget this." Naruto said as he brought the cap's visor down on his left side as his visible right eye looked at Fugaku's broken body. "Your biggest mistake was calling my line cursed and traitorous." Naruto muttered to himself.

* * *

 **(END MUSIC)**

* * *

"And that takes care of that." Naruto said as he took off the cap and sealed it back into his left arm. He was smiling. 'Sugoi! I knew that attack would look so cool if everyone yelled ora like that Jotaro guy! I even got the cap thing going on perfectly! **Narutoton: Ora Rendan / Naruto Style: Ora Barrage** is officially a success! And I didn't have to use too many jutsu. Take that stupid people who say I reveal all my secrets!'

"What have you done?!" Commissioner Uchiha Souzen yelled at Naruto as he looked at Fugaku's downed form.

"Kicked his ass is what I did." Naruto said in a non chalant manner. "Remember what I told you? You can insult me, throw trash at me, hell you could even grow some balls and come at me with everything you have. But, if you ever insult or even dare to hurt my family, my friends and precious ones I will erase your existence from this planet. Besides, I went easy on him. I even gave him the chance to forfeit. But he didn't back down and , and well you know how that story went."

"Still, that was a bit brutal." Sarutobi said as he lit his pipe. He could feel a major headache coming, no not right now. This boy would no doubt cause more trouble along the way because of his outspoken nature, and brash protectiveness towards the ones he holds precious. Just like Senju Hashirama often did when he was a child, Senju Tobirama had often told that the Shodai Hokage's fierce nature to protect what was precious to him was one of his most deadliest traits. And now, this young man before him was showing the same tendencies.

"Gomen jiji." Naruto said a bit as he put his hands on the back of his head. "But, Fugaku should've realized he had this coming to him. At least now he'll know never to talk all that hot shit in front of me and try to think he can get away with it."

"Geez Brat." Kagami said as he looked at Kagami's clearly broken frame that was riddled with at least 100 punches. "You really went overkill on this one."

"No not really." Naruto said as he coughed into his hand. "Overkill would be me resorting to making a thousand clones and each of them use the same technique followed by a barrage of **Katon, Fuuton** and **Raiton** jutsu. And then I trap him in a genjutsu for hours while I slowly hack away his body with an axe and then bury his remains in a pile of steaming bullshit. That is overkill right there."

"Remind me never to piss you off." Nawaki said with a deadpan expression.

"Oh don't worry, pretty sure your wife will keep you in line for that. *PWHISH*" Naruto finished with a whipping motion followed by that sound as Nawaki groaned.

"Inconceivable!" Commissioner Souzen yelled out. "Uchiha Naruto you're under arrest for physical assault and battery! You will be going to the Police HQ with me right now!"

"Okay… just answer me this question. Why would I do that again?" Naruto asked in a curious manner.

"Because you assaulted my son! This was supposed to be a spar not a deathmatch!" Souzen yelled out.

"Oh I see. What about the fact that, I don't know that he made a goddamn fire dragon to engulf me to cause third degree burns or even better kill me in the process?"

"You did not get hurt! Don't make excuses!" Souzen yelled.

"My **Shadow Clone** got incinerated to dust. I had to bring up a clone from the ground to take it's place." Naruto said. He then looked at Souzen with his Sharingan and spoke once more, "Wasn't it you who said…I don't know what was it again? Oh that's right. 'Hn. My son will be more than a challenge for you. You can even feel like going all out against him if it helps your odds.' Yes I think that's what you said. That's what he said right Danzo-jii?" Said person was taken back by the random nickname given to him.

"Yes." Danzo said. He really did not like how he was being reminded he was old. "Regardless, it was Fugaku who broke the first rules of engagement. You followed suit. If anything, you should be glad Commissioner Souzen that Naruto-san here did not follow through with Ninjutsu." Danzo finished and he was disappointed.

Even after the battle he didn't have much clue about Uchiha Naruto's skills. Right now he was a flight risk and potential spy in his books. Konoha's safety was all that mattered to Shimura Danzo and if he needed to cut off the new leaves to ensure the tree's survival he would do so willingly. Still, he did discover some things. Firstly the grandson of Madara had large chakra reserves, though that was not much of a surprise. Secondly, he was good at using fuuinjutsu as he was seen sealing his weapons into his own body. Thirdly, he had affinities for wind, earth, fire and he mentioned using **Raiton** , so lightning was also taken into fact. But the most astonishing thing was, the boy played dirty. He would goad the enemy into thinking one thing and proceed with another. The sheer unpredictability in his form and attitude is what made him that much more dangerous and Danzo would eventually have to keep an eye on him.

Though he couldn't do it right now. Hiruzen would no doubt keep an annoyingly close watch on him after his ANBU had been caught by the Uchiiha Ghosts' Grandson. That also meant he was a sensor and a good one too, his ROOT ANBU do not slip up. That was something that he could proudly say about his mindless, heartless, slavery induced, killing oriented and loyal because of a **Cursed Seal** shinobi. What a just leader he was!

"Tch!" Souzen was spluttering nonsense before he left in a strafe of anger and haste. His son was injured and needed help. Uchiha Naruto would be taught his lesson later.

"Well, that concludes the day's affair." Sarutobi said as he smoked from his iconic pipe. "All of you are dismissed, and are free for the day. Naruto, if you could kindly follow me to the Office. I'd like to give you your chunnin flak jacket."

"Can I not wear that? I mean it isn't mandatory is it?" Naruto asked. Don't get him wrong, he loved the village. But at this point wearing a _chunnin flak jacket_ pretty much felt like an insult.

"Well, you could not wear it. But either way, I have to register you as a shinobi." Sarutobi said as Naruto unsealed a sheet of paper from his wrist and gave it to Sarutobi who took it and read it, out loud for everyone to hear.

* * *

 **Name: Uchiha Naruto**

 **Age: Eighteen**

 **Date of Birth: 10th October (as for the year of birth don't ask. Nobody knows the years)**

 **Next of Kin: Uchiha Izuna (father; deceased), Kazama-Uchiha Tsuki (mother; deceased), Uchiha Madara (grandfather, deceased), Uchiha-Uzumaki Haruhi (grandmother; deceased)**

 **Height: 6'1"**

 **Weight: 253 lbs**

 **Origin: Ta no Kuni (Land of Rice)**

 **Former Address: Shady Looking House by the river named Kwai, burnt down because of an experimental Katon jutsu**

 **Current Address: Old Man Kagami's House, Uchiha Clan Compound**

 **Additional Notes: Uchiha Naruto is known to the be the single most awesome shinobi in the world whose mere presence causes everyone to cower in fear and awe. Orange is the color that world should be painted in and those who diss ramen should be given a bow of extra miso to change their minds. Oh and one day, Uchiha Naruto will show the world that he is stronger than both Madara and Hashirama combined.**

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen and everyone else could not stop the major sweat drop from forming on their head. As if the form details weren't bizarre enough his picture at the top was even stranger, it showed Naruto genuinely smiling only his palm was near his face as all five fingers were outstretched making it seem like he was posing and after today, Sarutobi Hiruzen sure as hell knew he was definitely posing for the picture.

"That should do right?" Naruto asked in a curious manner.

"I supposed it will. Still, next time do hold back on your personal feelings a bit Naruto. No I am not telling you to let people who insult your friends and family scot free. I am simply telling you to apply some restraint in your approach." Sarutobi said as Naruto grumbled like someone took his candy away. Sarutobi noticed that his grandmother was an Uzumaki, maybe that was the reason why Madara was kept in line. Sure, Kushina was scary there was no doubt about that even Sarutobi would freely admit that. But the Shodai Hokage's wife, Uzumaki-Senju Mito was a different case altogether. She didn't say anything or scream, no she either let her fits, sword or seals do the talking. Good kami! Now that was a terrifying woman! Perhaps all Uzumaki women were scary by traits.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled as he muttered something about stupid rules. He then noticed Kagami looking at him with a weird stare. It wasn't the usual one of their usual banters. No, this was a bit different. Much more different. "Oi Jii-san you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just can't figure out one thing." Kagami said. "Why did you scream Ora all the time?"

"Call it a war cry if you will. Makes me feel comfortable when I smash someone's skull in." Naruto said as everyone stared at him. "Don't give me that look! I was raised by a man who used **Katon** jutsu on me if I got a single stance wrong, a man who was too kind for his own good and two women who scared the living daylights out of me. I am rightfully qualified to have some issues."

"No doubt about that." Kagami said and before Naruto could grumble he spoke again with a devious smile. "Oh I just remembered. I already told Mikasa that you'd be having lunch outside, _just like how you told me to tell her._ And all of us are going over to Kaito's house to have lunch. So good luck eating outside."

"You win this one." Naruto said and Kagami nodded his head approvingly. Oh he was going to get back at the old man. But first he needed to have some lunch. Now where could he buy some lunch from? Should he have ramen, ramen or ramen? So many choices. He had been having only healthy food for such a long time it was frustrating. Ever since he left for his training he hadn't had a single buffet of ramen where he would wolf down all the starchy goodness of the meal that had come to define both his name and his characterism.

"I know!" Nawaki said as he beamed up. He was then slapping Naruto on his back. "You could have lunch at our place. Besides, I'm sure Kushi-tan will be happy to see you."

"You're right." Naruto said as he looked up in thought. "I haven't visited her today. Are you sure I wouldn't be imposing?"

"Not at all. Besides, Kikyo-chan already told me to bring you over as she wanted to cook something as a thank you meal for saving imouto." Nawaki said. His mood was a refresher for Naruto. Boy was he glad he wasn't dead in this world, and Naruto would try to make sure he stays alive. For a long, long time.

"Sweet." Naruto said as he felt someone looking at him. And he instinctively turned around to see that Uchiha Mikoto was the one looking at him. Her arms were crossed, she was raising an eyebrow and had that aura of righteousness around her. And Naruto then remembered that he had in short pulverized her soon to be fiancé. 'Oh shit….'

"Okay Mikoto-chan." Naruto said with a nervous tone. He better not fuck this up, he really did not want his face to get acquainted with that bucket again. "First of all, it wasn't my fault. Secondly, he insulted my family so I just couldn't let that slide and thirdly, I'm sorry I nearly broke every bone in his body."

"We are going to talk alone." Mikoto said.

"Now Miko-chan," Kagami began, he was a bit nervous as to his daughter was behaving right now. You couldn't blame him, in his mind there was an off chance that he believed his daughter, HIS DAUGHTER hadm no might've….urgh…liked Naruto. Now grandson of Madara or not, there was no way someone would make the moves on his daughter. He would tear them apart. Plus she was engaged to an asshole, but he was still her fiancé.

"Tou-san. I won't be having lunch with you all. My apologies Kaito-san. I already had lunch when I met Fugaku." Mikoto said and Kaito replied that it was okay. "I will be heading over to the Senju Compound to visit Kushina anyway. So Nawaki-nii, please excuse us for a while. I have some questions for Naruto." Mentioned person gulped a bit at the blank tone. There was an underlying threat in those words.

"Okay. See you at the Compound Mikoto-chan." Nawaki said as he saw the tension clear as day between them, Mikoto nodded as Nawaki despite being a Senju was something of an older brother figure to her. Poor Naruto, he was going to be in a lot of trouble. Nawaki shook his head as he said his goodbyes and soon enough everyone except the two young Uchiha left.

"Okay, Mikoto-chan I am really sorry-" Naruto began in a nervous tone.

"Why do you call me that?" Mikoto asked.

"Eh? Call you what? You mean Mikoto-chan? I guess it's a bad habit. I tend to add suffixes to everyone's name." Naruto said not understanding where she was going with this.

"Be honest with me Naruto." Mikoto said as she looked at him with her Sharingan activated. "What do you really see me as? What I mean is, you don't treat me like everybody else minus my family and the Senju treat me. You treat me like I'm-"

"-a completely normal person." Naruto said without hesitation. He even had a smile on his face. "I think I know what you feel like. You know being the daughter of the Clan Head and all. You have a certain image to hold up with formalities and what not. But somewhere along the way, people forget who you really are. That you're not just the daughter of the Clan Head. But that you're your own person. You want people to sometimes treat you like that, like your normal. I know it sort of creates boundaries between you and nearly everybody else. But you do it for the benefit of the clan. And to some extent I do understand it."

Mikoto stared at the Uchiha in wonder as how he had perfectly defined her thoughts in a perfect manner. He had understood exactly what she wanted to say to him. This was weird for her. She really could not define what the way she was feeling right now.

"But don't worry about that Mikoto-chan. You do have friends. You have Kushina-chan as a friend. You have Nawaki and Kikyo-san who also, I think, treat you like you're not just some Heiress of a clan. And then there's your family who by the looks of it are sometimes worried about you. Probably because you're in ANBU. My advice is this Mikoto-chan. Let your family in. It won't hurt and you may feel like there isn't much to talk about but trust me there is. Don't lose your time with your family. You can never get those moments back once they are lost. And as for me….well think of me as your new friend." Naruto finished.

Uchiha Mikoto could not stop herself from smiling at what Uchiha Naruto said. He was right in the end. True, he was a bit childish with his mannerisms at times, but he was also kind and strong at the same time. He had shown just that when he had fought Fugaku, during the fight her father explained to her how Naruto does not take insult to his friends or family lightly and will retaliate in critical manner. Naruto backed this statement when he spoke those same words again after the fight. Then Naruto looked at her in confused manner.

"Say Mikoto-chan we are friends right?" Naruto asked.

"I suppose we are." Mikoto said with a small smile as Naruto sighed a breath of relief.

"Well, can I ask you a question if you don't mind that is? And it's totally okay if you don't answer it." Naruto said and Mikoto understood it must have been a question on personal level if he phrased it like that.

"As long as it isn't anything too vulgar." Mikoto said with a light glare as she reminded him of this morning's incident.

"I told you that was an accident. I promise I will never gag you and tie you to my bed again." Naruto said and realized what he just said as Mikoto became a bit red with both embrassment and anger. "I-I didn't mean it like that. Why do I always say stupid things?!" Naruto scratched his head nervously and was sweating bullets while Mikoto noted that his behavior was a bit like Kushina's. Perhaps it was because he was part Uzumaki.

"I-I understand. But please don't say things like that again…..ever." MIkoto said as she had some pink in her cheeks as she remembered lying on the bed with her body being positioned in a rather sexually evoking way while Naruto appeared on top for those fleeting moments. She shook her head driving those images out. You can't really blame her for this. That was probably her most intense sexual moment in her life of seventeen years. And the fact that she had seen Naruto's perfectly chiseled body was not helping because she could never forget those muscles, she had her Sharingan on. And the strange part was, he was hot! Yes, Mikoto could admit that.

But then again, she was no fan girl and was not going to fall head over heels for a guy she saw naked and was tied up by on a bed. No, she believed in a healthy mutual relationship that could be built for years. It wasn't like she was going to marry some stranger she barely knew or talked to…..

Oh right.

"Sorry. I tend to say stupid things every now and then." Naruto said as he looked at her and put on a semi-serious look, from what she guessed anyway. "Okay, Mikoto-chan you can not answer this if you want. But, as a friend I have to ask this question. No forget it." Naruto said all of a sudden. He was going to do something stupid that might break off whatever friendship he has with Mikoto.

"It's okay Naruto. If I'm uncomfortable with the question I will tell you straight away." Mikoto reassured him.

"Okay. Why are you marrying someone like Fugaku?" Naruto asked and Mikoto was dumbfounded.

"Well I am going to be honest. There aren't many suitors around that are good." Mikoto started speaking. "First of all, he is a good shinobi. And he is a respectable person. He is also a man with moral codes. So it seemed right that he is fitting to be my husband and he will be a good father as well."

"Is that it?" Naruto asked with a disappointed manner.

"Yes." Mikoto said not sure at his tone.

"I see. So all you want from life is an okay husband, who might be a good father?" Naruto asked and Mikoto was not sure how she could reply to a question like that. Of course, she couldn't it was a rhetoric question and Mikoto realized the hypocrisy of what she wanted and what she was aiming for as her eyes widened. Naruto saw the look of realization on her face.

"I see you realized it Mikoto-chan. I am not going to tell you what to do with your life Mikoto-chan. You're a capable kunoichi and a beautiful woman. You can make those decisions for yourself. In the end all of your life's decisions come down to you. If you think you're happy with Fugaku then I wish you a happy marriage. However if you think he is not the best decision for your marriage life, then don't end up making a mistake that you will regret for the rest of your life. And judging by how you didn't go to the Hospital to attend to Fugaku, I'm kind of guessing you aren't that happy about it." Naruto finished as Mikoto no longer meeting his gaze.

She thought about he words he said. How nearly everything he said was what she thought but could never voice. Again, he was right showing how little she cared for Fugaku even though a lot, and I do mean a lot of bones were broken in his body. Did she not care for Fugaku? Was that all she saw Fugaki as? Nothing but a capable father of children she would one day give birth to? She was now thinking like the former Elder Council of this Clan which her parents worked day and night to remove. Something she believed in. She believed that people in the Uchiha Clan should follow what they believe instead of being shackled by the Clan's limitations. That was she believed and now she herself was denying the truth to herself.

Was she a coward for running away from her own truth? Maybe so, but that was not the only reason she was looking at the ground. Once more he mader her feel a bit giddy like last night when he had called her a Goddess. He called her a 'capable kunoichi and a beautiful woman'. Why was he like this? True Mikoto often wanted a man to call her that, but the last time she thought that she was a clueless girl heading into adolescence and ever since becoming a kunoichi such thoughts became alien to her. So why?! Why was she feeling like this when he talked to her like this?

"Well that's all I'll say but do know this Mikoto-chan." Naruto said as she finally lifted her gaze to meet his and realized just how much those onyx colored orbs had life in them. A certain shine that made you want to stare into them.

"No matter what happens and what decision you take. I'll be there to support you as your friend." Naruto said as he smiled at her. Mikoto could not believe the sheer gravity of those words he just said. He never said anything about her leaving Fugaku. He was merely telling her to think this whole thing through. And that he would be there to support her no matter what she does. No, not even Kushina said something like this. She had outright told her to 'leave the teme' as she so aptly put it. She couldn't help but be a bit red at this and for the first time in a very long time. She smiled a full smile. Her entire face's beautiful features were enhanced by this one single act and Naruto found her to be even more beautiful.

"Arigato, Naruto." Mikoto said it with full conviction and honesty.

"Mah, mah." Naruto said as he lazily waved his hand around, a habit he picked up from Kakashi when he was training **Raiton** under him. He was even taught the **Chidori / Thousand Birds** and the **Raikiri / Lightning Cutter** , he never used it because of the tunnel vision problem. After he fused with Madara however, he could use it. Hell he even knew how to use **Kirin / Giraffe** (get over it that's what it means) as he remembered Sasuke-teme using it against the Juubi.

"Don't sweat it Mikoto-chan. Besides, you look a whole more beautiful when you smile. You should do that more." Naruto was being honest, no flirting. Just pure opinion. Mikoto once more gained a pink shade on her cheeks as she spoke.

"Thank you Naruto." Mikoto said as she spoke up for the first time. "We should probably get going. Kushina can get a bit…..zealous at times."

"Yeah I pretty much figured that out. But you have to admit that she is real source of sunshine." Naruto said with a far off look and Mikoto agreed but for some reason didn't like it. She doesn't know why, but she doesn't like it.

* * *

Senju Clan Compound.

Uzumaki Kushina just arrived out of her personal bathroom. She had taken a bath with all the proper salts and soaps. It was truly a relaxing bath. Her long, flowing crimson locks freed flowly which were still wet as her beautiful body was covered by nothing but a towel. He smooth, creamy legs could be seen as she was now drying her hair off with another towel. Her pseudo / adopted older brother, no that was wrong. HER OLDER BROTHER was yet to arrive from the Council Meeting that was to decided whether one Uchiha Naruto was to stay in the village or not. Truth be told, he was a very consistent subject on her thoughts ever since last night he left.

He did not know her. He did not meet her before. Yet, he cared about her. Uchiha Naruto saved her from the Kumo jounin who no doubt had breeding plans for her as she was one of the last full blooded Uzumaki around and he did it for no reason. He then did one thing that no boy, alive, around her age could never do. He made her feel shy, nervous, giddy and mushy. That was something she had never experienced, more like not allowed, before. After Uzushiogakure got destroyed she had a very small opinion on the world and was rather careless, even more so after the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed in her. If it wasn't for Senju Nawaki, his wife Kikyo and her elder sister figure Tsunade she would've no doubt turned into something of a reclusive person. But, alas Uzumaki were stronger than that.

Now came the topic of boys. There was a reason she didn't go out with any of them. Why? The same boys who used to tease her and called her an outsider often lined up to try and ask her out on a date. Keyword being TRY. That was the reason why Kushina hated those boys and from what she understood about Minato, from last night's experience, he must've had something akin to a crush on her. If he did, he could've tried asking her out on a date. But no, he always stayed on the sidelines and there was this one time in her life she would admit that she found Minato cute but that time had gone. It was just a phase. And she did not like that fact that he had a weak resolve to approach her. She wanted someone to have a strong resolve to approach her because despite her legendary temper, she was also a rather sad girl who had lost her entire clan. She also needed some emotional support. And that was why she had always used her temper as a defense mechanism. A temper that was supposed to be a mask that later integrated into her actual personality, of course that was unavoidable as she remembered both of her parents being legendary hotheads.

Then a day ago, she had lost her temper because some boys had once more insulted her hair. For a long time she had begun to resent her hair. It stuck out like sore thumb, like a color similar to neon glowing orange. She had even thought about cutting her hair, which she was planning to do today.

But she didn't.

Why? Why did Uzumaki Kushina one of the most stubborn and adamant kunoichi stopped her decision from chopping off the red threads that made her stand out so much? Why did she not cut out the hair that nearly everyone called her a Tomato for?

 _"Hn. They're idiots Benihime-chan. They don't know any better about anything. Besides, if you ask me….. you have beautiful crimson hair. You should always let it flow like this."_

She stopped drying her hair as it was finished anyway. Those few words he said. He wasn't flirting with her, as she could think so far. He was just telling her the truth of his opinion. He found her hair that beautiful. A stranger who saved her at the cost of his own life and didn't ask for anything in return. He carried her all the way here to here, to the safety of her home and didn't complain once, okay maybe once but she was pulling down on his neck dattebane!

But above all, Uchiha Naruto called her Benihime. The Crimson Princess. Was it weird that you might, again might have a crush on a person you just met? True, saviors infatuation was always there but if that was the case then she should've fallen in love with the Konoha jounin who brought her to the Hidden Leaf. No this was different. When she talked with him, it was like she knew this person. Like she had known him for years and he wasn't afraid to talk back to her. And he was so friendly and nice. Not to mention strong. Originally there weren't five jounin. There were seven and Kushina had managed to kill two of them with her **Kongo Fusa / Adamantine Chains** but lack of experience and control over the sacred Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai was what led to her downfall. And then her savior had arrived in the darkness of the night when she had prayed to be saved.

'Calm down Kushina.' She told herself as she let the towel fall as her perfect hourglass figure was revealed.

D Cup breasts at this age and her hips were wide, as her buttocks were full. Needless to say if a full blooded man saw her right now in all her naked glory, he would surely faint from this sight. She put on a deep purple brassier and equally alluring panties as the garment came to cover her sacred womanhood above of which some small, trimmed strands of red could be seen. She then put on an elegant white kimono with deep purple colored designs and a pitch black obi. She had tied her hair in high pony tail and used clip near her forehead to keep the bang from falling over her eye. She then got out of the house as it was nearing time for lunch. She had not realized how much time she had spent in the bath. She came out of the personal traditional house that she always occupied and walked over to the main house. She was hoping with her fingers crossed that her brother would arrive with good news that Naruto was allowed to become a shinobi of the village.

She entered to find Kikyo sitting elegantly as ever. She smiled seeing her sister in law who was sitting in the seiza postion and her eyes were closed. The last Nadeshiko survivor and now the Matriarch of the Senju Clan. True she was strict like a mother was, but considering some of the embarrassing stuff that Nawaki often did, she was right whenever he pulled off something stupid or worse when he was in his 'Sis Con Mode'. But that didn't mean that the beautiful dark haired woman didn't fall in love with grandson of Senju Hashirama. She would never admit it out loud, but she did love her husband. And she was a capable kunoichi too, but her most deadliest usage was with the bow and arrow. Right now she was having a cup of green tea and was displaying royalty.

"You're late." She said with her eyes closed as Kushina squirmed a bit at her words. Her eyelids opened as emerald eyes looked at the natural redhead Uzumaki. She put her cup down on the lowered table as a precaution for what she was about to say next.

"Your brother arrived some time ago." She said not realizing the immediate impact it would have.

"Nawaki-nii is here?!" Kushina asked. Screw subtlety at this point. She then rushed forward towards Kikyo and grabbed her sister in law by her shoulders as she shook her with quite the vigor. For a moment Kikyo became a consistent blur of a human silhouette figure. Then Kikyo with all her restraint grabbed Kushina's hands to stop the jerk like motion. The redhead beauty realized her silly action and was nervously laughing in a fake manner so that her sister in law does not 'scold' her. Kikyo sighed after seeing the silly expression on her face and couldn't possibly stay angry at her, or even remotely try to be angry. That girl was too bubbly and cheerful, it was infectious too.

"Calm down Kushina." Kikyo said as the female Uzumaki sat in front of her in a much more subtle fashion.

She saw the fidgeting fingers of Kushina idly playing with her kimono and knew that she was dying in anticipation of what had happened to her raven haired savior. Kikyo, prior to this incident, had never seen Uzumaki Kushina so interested in a person before much less in a young man.

Still, the mentioned young man despite being an Uchiha was more well behaved and socially adaptable as his behavior was more attuned to that of the Head Family of the Uchiha Clan, were sometimes watched with slight views by their own kinsmen no less. And the more disturbing fact, yes it was to her, to her was that the same young man was apparently the grandson of Uchiha Madara. She learned from her husband moments ago that the Legendary Uchiha had not only survived his ordeal with the Shodai Hokage but also went on to settle down in the Land of Rice to have a nice family and Nawaki noted the full details of it, especially the form that Naruto had submitted. The boy was also part Uzumaki as his grandmother was said to be as such. Perhaps the genes of whirlpools were strong in this one. Regardless, it seemed that it was time to answer Kushina's questions especially since the young man was coming over for lunch. That was not a problem anymore, Kikyo had mistakenly prepared something of a large buffet anyway since she had assumed that her elder sister in law would be arriving today. Apparently she was wrong.

"You're brother into the washroom and he is probably taking a bath right now. Now I am sure you're a bit interested as to what went down in today's meeting. Correct?" Kikyo finished her statement in the form of a question.

"Hai, nee-chan." Kushina said as she tried to control herself from not jumping around and yelling the question in barely controlled anticipation.

Then she saw the blank look in Kikyo's eyes and the redhead felt a bit of disappointment. The look itself indicated some level of negativity and Kushina was thinking along the lines of the assumption that Naruto was not allowed to stay in the village. Maybe she had expected too much, still she would not be wrong once she thought about it from the village's point of view.

An unknown shinobi appeared in the middle of nowhere to suddenly save the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and then hand delivered her to gain their trust. Did people do these acts of kindness randomly out of the goodness of their hearts? Of course not! This was a world filled with shinobi. Their sole objectives, to be put bluntly, were to kill and gain dominance over their opponents and by extension rival villages. The village higher ups probably discovered some sort of underlying evidence that the man was sent by Kumo or Iwa. He was probably a rogue Uchiha who served as a mercenary and was employed to gain her trust and then discard her. Yes, shinobi logic did dictate that.

But that certainly didn't mean that Uzumaki Kushina would have to like that decision. Call her crazy, but something in her heart told her that Uchiha Naruto was anything but a instigator. Words could not explain the gut feeling of absolute trust the red head had placed in the Madara looking Uchiha. There was just something so naturally magnetic about him that it defied all logic inside her and told her that this man, was a true friend. That is what she felt.

"I guess I'll get it it over with then." Kikyo said as she looked at Kushina with the most stone faced look she could muster and Kushina was beginning to feel worse as she expected the last Nadeshiko to deliver her the bad news. Then the unexpected happened, Senju Kikyo smiled. No not a smile that had a threatening undertone in it, nor a smile that promised Nawaki some form of punishment because of his very enthusiastic behavior towards his older and younger sister. This was a genuine smile, albeit a very small one compared to some of the smiles that most people deliver which stretches from ear to ear.

"Firstly , congratulations." Kikyo said as she continued to smile as she was enjoying this particular game of waiting. "You are now a chunnin. Hokage-sama, had personally given Nawaki-kun a chunnin flak jacket and a scroll that designated your promotion. Apparently, Hokage-sama found out that you had been able to take down two of the jounin. You were already there strength wise, but you will still be under observation as your temper often tends to get the best of you."

"I see. Arigato, nee-chan." Kushina said with a pouty face. Why was her Kikyo-nee-chan not telling her about Naruto? Was the situation with him really bad? Maybe just maybe, Naruto was right now in the Torture and Interrogation Department as they were messing with his mind to extract information on who sent him and then they would left to rot him in a prison for trying to commit such a high act of crime. Why did she feel so bad that this might be happening? Still, Kushina had to ask. Perpetrator or not, the man had brought her here with his own two arms to safety. She needed to know this more than anyone.

"Nee-chan," Kushina said getting the attention of the matriarch of the Senju Clan who looked at her with a slightly raised eyebrow "what happened to Naruto-kun?" There she said it. Come what may! She could take the bad news. She could bear it-

"Oh, him." Kikyo said not letting the Uzumaki finish her thoughts and she even took a long pause to see her younger sister in law's reaction. It was there: The small fidgeting of her fingers, the widened eyes writhing in anguishing anticipation and the slight trembling of her lower lip. The last one in particular had struck a specific chord of genuine interest in the former resident of the Nadeshiko village.

"He was accepted by the village as a shinobi. And he'll be taking the jounin exams later on." Kikyo said it all with a blank tone to insinuate a different tone to distract her.

"I see. Then I'll….wait." Kushina said as she had begun in a grumbled voice but later realization yanked her out of all the previous mundane scenarios she had imagined in her mind. She looked at her sister-in-law with wide eyes as if she had been given candy for the first time.

"Naruto-kun got accepted by the village?" Kushina asked once more as if to confirm what she was told was not her hearing what she wanted to hear.

"Yes, Kushina-chan." Kikyo said as she watched her younger sister in law shaking with excitement. Kikyo needed to diffuse the bomb before it went off. "Kush-"

"I KNEW IT DATTEBANE!" Kushina yelled out at the top of her voice whilst she stood up, lifting her arms in victory as her yell of victory echoed all around the Senju Compound. She then realized what she had just done and had some red on her cheeks because of the act she had committed and Kikyo looked at her before sighing.

"Sorry, nee-chan." Kushina said as she sat down and apologized. "But, I'm really happy that he was accepted by the village you know."

"Yes, your brother said you would be. He also said another piece of information that you might find interesting." Kikyo said as Kushina was looking at her with a certain shine in her violet eyes.

"What is it Nee-chan?" Kushina asked. She was really too eager to find out what she would say.

"It seems that Naruto-san's grandmother was an Uzumaki." Kikyo said as Kushina looked at her in awe and happiness.

"Wait, so….he's part Uzumaki?" Kushina asked once more.

"Yes he is. But it looks like his Uchiha genes easily outweigh his Uzumaki genes. Still, that does not rule out that he is in related to the Uzumaki Clan, and by that extension to the Senju Clan as well." Kikyo finished as she realized what she had said. Ironic, really. Madara had married and settled down with an Uzumaki woman, who were related to the Senju. The world really does work its own set of miracles. Or that is what she thought.

"So, do you think there are more Uzumaki out there?" Kushina asked a bit hopefully. Since Naruto's grandmother was an Uzumaki, that partly made him one as well. And there could be more out there as she so desparately hoped.

"Maybe, remember during a siege or an attack a lot of people can flee. I guess that could've happened in Uzushiogakure. Who knows maybe we'll even meet them someday." Kikyo said with a small smile as her sentenced brightened up Kushina's day anymore.

"Alright then dattebane." Kushina said as she stood up. "I guess I better go and get some training, after all I'm a chunnin now. Just a few more years, and then I'll be wearing that Hokage hat in no time." She claimed as fisted her left open palm with her right.

"You probably shouldn't be taking off that kimono yet." Kikyo said. "We have some guests coming over for lunch and you will join us."

"But I don't want to sit through a boring lunch with Clan Heads. It's always politics or indirect marriage proposals for me. Can't they get a blunt hint?" Kushina said with an annoyed tone.

"Don't worry it's not a Clan Head coming over. Rather, it's your friend Mikoto-san coming over. She couldn't visit you last night so she is coming over in a few moments. Though she could be late too." Kikyo said as she put her hand on her chin.

"Why would she be late? Does she have to meet up with the teme?" Kushina asked.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Uzumaki Kushina had called and referred to Uchiha Fugaku by the highly respectful title of 'teme' which literally translates to 'bastard'. Honestly speaking, she did not like that guy. I mean at all. He was about as interesting as a potato with three holes in it and gave even more less reactions than a person would get when talking to a wall. She also remembered how the 'teme' used to verbally berate her Nawaki-nii for not living up to the Senju name. Nawaki had proven him wrong as he showed that he was a late bloomer. Hell, Fugaku had called her a 'no good kunoichi with absolutely no chakra control'.

As if the bastard had half the chakra Kushina had, he was just jealous of the dense chakra she had dattebane! And then, Mikoto her best friend had dropped the bomb on all of them that she was going to be engaged to the 'teme'. Kushina tried to convince her best friend to not give 'teme' the chance but all of Kushna's arguments were from personal point of views.

From a logical perspective, and by that the term refers to the tone that will benefit the clan and the village, Fugaku would be a good suit for her if marriage was all about two people getting married because they have to get married.

No, that was not what marriage was. It was a relationship that two people are joined in matrimony to not only be together, but also love and support each other unconditionally. That is what marriage was to her. From her point of view, Nawaki and Kikyo's marriage was no doubt bizarre in every sense of the word as to how it happened. But still, after the marriage they both tried to understand each other and now here they were. Both husband and wife loved each other as time showed its charm. She wanted Mikoto to be with someone better and someone who could possibly fall in love with her. That's just the sort of person Uzumaki Kushina was, she had no qualms for anyone.

"No it's not Fugaku-san. The Police Commissioner's son is right now in the hospital with a lot of broken bones resulted from a spar. That's what Nawaki-kun told me. Coincidentally, Mikoto-san is talking with the person who put him in such a condition." Kikyo said and saw that Kushina was actually laughing at condition Fugaku was in? Was she a potential sadist? Probably not, it was more like she enjoyed it when Karma Police decided to repay their debts to a person. Or maybe, Kushina didn't believe what Kikyo said. The statement did seem a bit farfetched.

"Hahahahahaahahahaha. That's rich dattebane!" Kushina said as she tried to stop her laughter. "Fugaku in the hospital with several broken bones. I know the guy is a qualified jerk but still who could do that to him?"

"That would be Naruto-san's doing." Kikyo said and Kushina looked at her with wide eyes as they became white circular orbs that showed disbelief. "Apparently, Fugaku-san had said some rather inappropriate comments regarding Naruto-san's lineage and Naruto-san had made it clear that he will not stand for anyone trying to insult his friends, family and people of the sort that he deems precious. So, he thrashed Fugaku's living daylights out." Kikyo said it all as if she was reading the newspaper.

"Okay. You're not messing with me are you, nee-chan?" Kushina asked with a whitened frame of an expression as her sister in law nodded. "And Mikoto-chan is with Naruto-kun right now?" She nodded once more as Kushina absorbed all the knowledge in her mind.

Inwardly a chibi Kushina was celebrating as ramen flew everywhere in her mind. Not only did Fugaku get his ass kicked, but also Naruto was the one who did it and he was part Uzumaki. The real icing was that Mikoto did not go to the hospital, looks like she maybe realizing what a mistake she made in choosing Fugaku. Maybe, it was still a long shot. Kushina recomposed herself as she asked another question.

"Okay." Kushina said. "Is there anything else I should know?" She asked.

"Well there is this one thing about Naruto-san." Kikyo said. "Yes, he is Uchiha Madara's grandson."

"Nee-chan stop joking." Kushina said with a grumble. True, Kikyo often more or less mislead people and that was her way of messing with them. But this was something too wild to believe.

"It's true. He is Uchiha Madara's grandson and his grandmother was an Uzumaki." Kikyo said. "He gave a registration form to the Hokage which Nawaki-kun got a good look at and….Kushina-chan are you okay?" Kikyo asked as she saw Kushina roll over to the ground. The red haired Uzumaki then got up and spoke with a comical expression.

"HOW?!" Kushina asked with her arms flailing around to add emphasis. "How is someone so kind and funny like Naruto-kun Uchiha Madara's grandson?"

"Who knows?" Kikyo said. "Regardless, here go and put this in your room. It has your Promotion Parchment and your chunnin jacket. And don't train, have lunch then you can decide to whatever. Mikoto-san left the ANBU and as a friend you must talk with her. She hasn't been coming over lately." She finished as she gave a scroll to Kushina who took it not quite believing that Naruto was Madara's grandson.

"Fine, I won't train. Don't worry about Mikoto-chan, I am her best friend after all. I'll get her fixed back to normal in no time dattebane. Oh, I'll be back in a while Nee-chan. I have to write this down." Kushina said as she got up and left the room of their house. Kikyo now sat alone.

"Goodness, that girl." Kikyo said with an amused sigh. "Still, I hope she never changes and EEP!"

The sentence could not be finished as two muscular arms had suddenly wrapped around her slender waist and pulled her back into a bare toned chest as she felt a chin resting on her shoulder. Senju Nawaki was only in a towel that rested from his waist as he embraced his beautiful wife in a less than outright erotic embrace. She felt his hot breath on her neck as he kissed it slowly and passionately. She got a bit pink and moaned ever so quietly at the loving act her husband was doing to her.

"Nawaki-kun" She said in a whisper as one of his hands roamed from her waist and slowly snaked up passing right through the valley of her breasts before it was cupping her cheek. "What are you doing? Kushina might hear us."

"Mou Kikyou-chan." Nawaki said as he pulled her into his frame even more. "I've been bored since morning. You would not believe how much time that Naruto-yarou made me spend away from my beautiful wife." He finished and his hand was slowly going lowed from her cheek but Kikyo stopped it with her own hand and he pouted.

"Guests are coming over Nawaki-kun. So behave yourself and put on some clothes." Kikyo said as she slowly freed herself from his hold while he looked like grumbling child as he sat with nothing but a towel around his waist as her eyes scanned his toned out body. She then started walking away with an extra sway in her hips as that got her husband's attention.

"If you behave, I might give you a reward tonight. So," Kikyo said as she turned around and had her finger on her lower lip seductively as she spoke in a tone that enticed even angels "you'll behave right, Nawaki-kun?"

"HAI! HAI! HAI!" Nawaki said as he got up and rushed to he wardrobe. Kikyo giggled lightly into her hand as she thought how easy it was. But she did love her husband, even the childish part. But she could definitely live without the whole affection 'Sis Con' thing he had going on.

* * *

" _And that is what I found out today. Not only is Naruto-kun partly an Uzumaki but he's also the grandson of Uchiha Madara! Who would've thought?! But still I am glad he put teme in the ground. Surprised that Mikoto-chan won't go to visit her fiancé. But then again, she really wasn't happy with the contract in the first place. I can only hope she finds someone else whom she likes and will keep her happy. And I wonder if I will ever find someone too? What am I thinking dattebane? I'm still too young to get married. But, I don't know why…. I hope its someone who's not only strong, but also someone kind and loving. I hope I can one day find such a person I can grow to trust and love. I wonder what his reaction will be once I tell him…about the old fox. I just hope whoever it is….he is a good man. That's all I ask and that he looks at me for who I am not what I am."_

Uzumaki Kushina finished writing in her diary as she closed it as the kanji for seal appeared on it. Only she could read whatever she wrote and this was the definition of privacy in her mind. She then walked out of her house and was walking in the garden now. As she thought about a certain someone.

Uchiha Naruto. The man was strong there was no doubt in her mind but now that he had defeated Fugaku, well more like broken Fugaku down he had proved he was very strong. And now she was wondering about getting some more serious training now. Mikoto was planning to leave the ANBU as she had told her months before and that was a good decision for her. Mikoto did become a little distant after being an ANBU for so long. She would no doubt become a jounin and she couldn't possibly fall behind her. Hell she had her pride as an Uzumaki and her own dream of becoming the Hokage. She wanted to become Hokage for a reason. So that she could officially declare that all Uzumaki were free to come to this village. The loss of Uzushiogakure had quite an impact on her and she was very sad about it. If it wasn't for the Senju Clan taking her in, her personality as bubbly, happy go lucky kunoichi would be very different. Still, there was a saying among the Uzumaki.

"Family must always look out for each other."

This was a strong belief in all Uzumaki from a child to an elderly sage and one of her dreams was to restore the Uzumaki Clan. And by that she didn't just mean giving birth to Uzumaki children no. She wanted to find more Uzumaki survivors and bring them to safe haven so that they could thrive once more. That was her real purpose behind becoming Hokage. She sighed and told herself mentally that she would one day achieve this.

She then started to walk out of the garden as she decided to head towards the main house but her alluring amethyst eyes darted off at the entrance and saw two figures emerging inside the Compound. Naturally she walked towards the entrance and saw the two people.

Uchiha Mikoto had entered and in Kushina's eyes her best friend looked elegantly beautiful right now. She looked like one of those princesses that you could see in those paintings. But that was not what made her look so delightful right now. No, her best friend and might as well be sister was smiling. A full smile that accunteated her features that much more and Kushina herself couldn't stop smiling after seeing Mikoto that carefree for a moment. How long had it been since she had seen her smile like that? She can't remember as it wasn't as important as the fact that her friend seemed to be happy at the moment. And then she saw the person who was standing beside her, who was sort of almost, walking in close proximity to her.

Almost close.

Uchiha Naruto. He looked like as happy as ever since she had seen him and now he too had that grin on his face that made her felt safe when he finished off the Kumo jounin. He was also vigorously talking like he had no care in the world, as he was talking about wearing a neon orange jumpsuit when he was a child. Kushina actually chuckled at the thought of a small Naruto running around in an orange jumpsuit while being chased by Madara with a kama in his hand. True it was disturbing on many sensible levels, but it was also hilarious because one would not expect someone like Madara to run comically after a child because he put salt in his cup of tea. It was like there was this whole other side to Madara that people never knew about because, well he did leave the village. But another very important question was….

Why was Naruto walking so _close_ to Mikoto? And why was Mikoto…MIKOTO of all people chuckling at his words? And why did Kushina not like the fact that she was seeing this? She shrugged away the thoughts as she neared them and smiled

On the way here, Uchiha Mikoto was doing the one thing she thought she wouldn't do. She was talking about her hobbies. She rarely ever did that anymore. Now to be honest, she wouldn't have said as much if our Hybrid Shinobi was not stubbornly insistent. She learned that Naruto was something of a unique person. He had clearly stated that among his likes were his family, friends he has and will have and , ramen. He even went as far as to call it the Food of the Gods. Saying that life without ramen would be a curse that one should never bear.

He also had a strong sense of comradery as he stated that those who abandon the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash, this showed that he had significant hatred towards backstabbers and a strong sense of loyalty along with a will to protect those who were 'precious' to him. That sounded a bit skeptical to her and Naruto seemed to have picked it up saying that he was taught that once a person has people that he cherishes he can truly grow strong to protect them and Naruto even outright swore that he would sooner give up his own life than risk any of his friends, and he made her feel weird once more when he stated that she, along with her family of course, was actually one of them as she was one of his first friends. Losing his family must've had quite an impact on him. And his dislikes included and this is his quote mind you 'stuck up people, people who are power hungry assholes, people who are looking to take over the world, jerks that berate other people and finally people who can't tell a kunai apart from the scroll it holds'. That last one struck a chord in her and knew there was a deeper meaning behind those words. Naruto also mentioned his dream.

His dream was to settle down and have his own family. A large family if that was possible as he really did not want to stay alone after everyone in his family died.

Naruto also had a good time when he walked over to the Senju Compound with Mikoto. The girl was very reclusive and his constant insistence, borderline annoying behavior, is what prompted her to speak about herself. Apparently Mikoto particularly liked training, hanging out with Kushina, spending time with her family and much to her reluctance to admit, cooking. Mikoto looked embarrassed a bit at that statement but Naruto assured her that one day she will be a good cook and he even volunteered to taste some of the food she made. Naruto had drunk expired, really outdated expired milk when he was younger and lived. He was pretty sure nothing would happen to him even if Mikoto would screw up a bit. And he also learned about her dislikes: sexists, rapists, gambling and finally perverts. At the last word she shot him a glare and Naruto once more apologized in a comical manner but he saw that she was chuckling and he called her evil. As for her hobbies she liked to experiment with **Katon** and was utterly fascinated Naruto's **Kajiin / Fire Spear**. Naruto explained the basic function of it to her and she had already broken the jutsu's capabilities down, Naruto noted that Itachi must've inherited that ability from her. But he was a bit sad, when he learned that she had no specific dream.

Though, there was a silver lining when she said that Naruto will be the first to know if she does get a dream. Naruto couldn't stop the goofy grin on his face to form and Mikoto had to chuckle at his face.

Uchiha Mikoto then realized something. She had told Naruto more about herself on a small personal scale than she had ever told to Fugaku, well conversations with Fugaku were always rather one directional and always ended with him walking away from wherever they would meet after a stoic goodbye. It was frustrating really, and here was Naruto. Sure, he was a bit eccentric but a good level of eccentric similar to Kushina's. Kushina's bubbly personality is one of the reasons that she had become friends with her. In many ways, Kushina had also treated Mikoto the same way Naruto treated her and she adored Kushina for that. Now that she thought about it Naruto was in ways similar to Kushina. Maybe that's why it was so much easier for her to talk with Naruto as if she knew him before hand.

And now they were finally here at the Senju Compound where she could see Kushina coming in as she wore a white floral kimono and she looked beautiful too. Kushina was a whole two years younger than her and it was at the Chunnin Exams they had met for the first time where Kushina the underdog had defeated a member of Hozuki Clan. Needless to say, their friendship was born when Kushina asked her how well she 'kicked shark teeth's ass' as she was one of the proctors of that exams. Kushina was walking with her red hair flowing freely and she was a bit jealous of her. No not because of the color of the hair, rather because it was longer than hers. Then she noted something strange about her. She looked a bit….annoyed? But that went as quickly as it had come

"Mikoto-chan, Naruto=kun!" Kushina said in her usually cheerful voice as she stood in front of them.

"How are you Kushina-chan? I'm so sorry! We got the notice-" Whatever Mikoto wanted to say as an apology to her friend was gone when Kushina rushed forward and glomped Mikoto in a hug as Mikoto became quiet. Kushina was probably the only person in the village who was not her family that interacted with her like this.

"It's alright dattebane!" Kushina finished her sentence with her iconic verbal tic. "Besides, I got out alright. And if you guys weren't late, I wouldn't have met Naruto-kun. So no harm done."

"I guess. Still, we should've responded faster. You were lucky Naruto was there. If he wasn't, well Kumo would have to pay for what they did" Mikoto said as she activated her Sharingan and Kushina chuckled. Naruto actually found the friendship between the two impressive and strong, unlike anything he and the teme had. He wished that nothing and _no one_ would ever come in the way of their friendship. But there was one slight problem at the moment.

Just one.

"What am I chopped liver?" Naruto said getting the attention of both woman. "Glad to see you two still remember. Honestly, just ignoring me because two best friends are together. That's just rude." He said in a grumble as he crossed his arms. Seriously was there something forgetful about him? I mean he did look like a mini Madara. The girls realized the incident and both had some pink in their cheeks for their forgetfulness. Before Mikoto could apologize, Kushina had gone forward and looked at Naruto as she was childishly leaning to see him and he too was comically looking away.

"Ne, Naruto-kun are you angry? If so I'm sorry." Kushina said with a small smile.

"I'm not angry, I just don't like being ignored like that." Naruto said as both girls realized he was implying something deeper, which was totally changed form perspective as he spoke his next words. "I mean I'm the greatest shinobi to ever exist and you two just forget about me! How in the Log could you do that?" Both girls deadpanned a little bit at his statement.

"You really shouldn't be praising yourself too much Naruto. It kind of hurts your image." Mikoto said as Naruto huffed making her eyebrow twitch a bit.

"Yeah Naruto-kun. I mean I heard that you beat Fugaku but you shouldn't gloat like that, you could've gotten hurt today during the match." Kushina said as Naruto looked at her with disbelief.

"Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan you two hurt me with your statements. Oh Merciful Log, do Thee hear these nonbelievers casting comments on thy servant?" Naruto asked as he looked at the sky and strangely enough the air around them picked up as the sunlight intensified. "I understand thee Great Wooden One! Thou shall be more humble with thine skills! Praise to thee Oh Mighty Log! For thine is nothing but a servant to Thee!"

"What was that about?" Kushina asked with a sweat drop to Mikoto who was trying to ignore the rant.

"He was praising the Log." Mikoto said and Kushina looked confused. "Apparently he considers the **Kawarimi / Replacement** jutsu the greatest jutsu ever created as he told me on the way here. To the point where he nearly worships the logs we use."

"That's weird, but at least Naruto-kun is fun to be around." Kushina said with a smile and Mikoto looked at her friend in curiosity. She had a certain look in her eyes and Mikoto for the life of her could not understand it.

"You guys shouldn't underestimate me that much. The Old Goat used to do it and he got his butt handed to him by me later on." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Old Goat?" Kushina asked and after a while she realized who he was talking about. "Wait you called your own jiji Old Goat?"

"Of course I did. If I didn't who would. Stupid Old Goat once even put a seal on my eyes as well. Said it was survival training when he left me in the Forest." Naruto said.

"How old were you back then?" Mikoto asked.

"Around five." Naruto replied like it was no big deal. "He said either I come out with five dead wild hogs, or I'll lose an arm."

"That's kind of harsh. How did your parents allow that?" Kushina asked as she looked at Naruto.

"Don't worry about it. As long as Baa-chan and Kaa-chan were around he didn't have the stones to do something like that. Still I'm grateful to the Old Goat. If he didn't train me like I did along with my Tou-san I would've been much weaker." Naruto said with a small smile. He did thank Madara, for all the gifts he received when they fused bodies. The raven haired and red haired women were looking at his nostalgic moments. He looked so mature right now.

"And now I can defeat whoever comes along my way. As they taste justice from my divine fists." Naruto said completely ruining their thoughts about him.

"You shouldn't put yourself on such a high horse Naruto." Nawaki's voice came as he came with Kikyo in tow to welcome him and Kikyo. "Fugaku nearly got you for a moment with that dragon jutsu."

"Please, that was a clone the entire time. And besides it's going to take more than that to take me down. At the very least it should be something like a blast that could level Iwagakure." Naruto said and everyone minus Kikyo sweat dropped. That was because Kikyo had a certain plan in mind after learning that Naruto was a happy go lucky person and wanted to be known for his own strength rather than his grandfather's reputation; she might be able to pull it off considering how her eye was evilly glinting.

Pleasantries were exchanged as Kushina and Mikoto were walking on both sides of Naruto, as the three of them didn't know that this would be a highly common sight in the years to come. All was well until they arrived to the main house where Kikyo stopped and made a statement.

"I am sorry Naruto-san, but you cannot enter." Kikyo said with an absolute stoic face as Naruto looked at her with a worried expression. Why do the women in his life always have to be troublesome?

"Um, what did I do Kikyo-san?" Naruto asked not really liking where this conversation was going.

"You came to our house the first time without a welcoming gift. The first time was allowed because you had Kushina-chan in your arms." Kikyo said as Kushina went red at his and was squirming with Mikoto who remembered how her friend had _refused_ to leave from his embrace. What was going on with Kushina when it came to Naruto?

"And you've come again today for lunch no less without a gift. Is it because you're the grandson of Madara-sama that you think you will get away with anything?" She asked in a deadly tone.

"NO!" Naruto yelled out as everyone around them were slyly smiling at his despair especially Nawaki as he was muttering something about him carrying his imouto like he belonged to her as his Sis Con Mode flared a bit.

"Why would I do something like that? I just didn't know. Besides, me and the Old Goat are different people. I am my own person." Naruto said with confidence as he saw a sweet smile appear on Kikyo's face which made him shiver.

"I see then why did you style your hair like that? Were you copying him?" Kikyo asked.

"No! I just…" Naruto tried to make up an excuse "never got the chance to cut my hair. Yeah! That's it."

"I see. Since you didn't bring a gift, you must pay the penalty I suppose. As the Matriarch of the Senju Clan, there are some things I wont allow and this is one of them." Kikyo finished.

"O-Okay." Naruto stuttered a bit. Hey! Don't blame him. Most of the women in his life were scary and meeting Shikamaru's mom did not help his case at all. "What is it?" He then heard a snapping noise as Kikyo pulled out a pair of scissors out of nowhere.

"You have to cut your hair short." Kikyo said.

"B-But why?!" Naruto asked in a comical expression as now everyone giggled at his expressions. "I worked hard to keep this silky smooth and spiky at the same time."

"Will you or will you not comply with the request?" Kikyo asked as her aura became a bit darker and everyone shivered. "Or are you insulting me by saying no?"

"But I- You- My-Fine!" Naruto said as he fondled his hair. To be honest, he did work hard for his hair, but sometimes it was like looking after a child and babysitting Asuma's daughter once did not help. Seriously why were they always crying? Needy little munchkins. He was going to cut it a bit short, but realized that he did end up looking too much like Madara. So why the heck not get a haircut? He was trying to be a different person anyway.

"Excellent. I am glad to see you understand decorum and respect Naruto-san. All of you wait in the Dining Room. This shouldn't take long." Kikyo said as she started to head out towards the open sparring ground inside the Compound. She then looked at Naruto and spoke, "Well come on then. We don't want to keep everyone waiting." She then strode forward as Kushina and Nawaki were laughing while Mikoto giggled, and her act got him the most.

"You have an evil wife." Naruto said to Nawaki who smiled at his disposition. The three then headed into the main house as Nawaki mentioned how much he loved his wife. "Hmm." Nawaki said. "It's been twenty minutes they should be done by now."

"Wonder what Naruto-kun will look like without the hair?" Kushina said as she put her finger on her chin.

"As long as he isn't shaved bald by Kikyo-san." Mikoto said as all three of them imagined a bald Naruto and cringed at the thought.

The door slid open as KIkyo quickly walked in with no scissors in her hands, but much to their surprise she had pink in her cheeks as she came to sit down beside Nawaki as all three of them looked at her curiously. Nawaki was going to ask something but a voice cut them off.

"Yare yare." Naruto's voice said as they looked at the open door where his voice came from but he was not there yet. "That was a real hassle. Well at least it looks better now." And then Naruto stood near the door. He had taken off the Uchiha Combat Robes as it was folded neatly and in his arms. He was just wearing simple black t-shirt that did nothing to show the outline of his rippled and toned muscles. Nawaki didn't like it because even his body wasn't that well toned and this was Naruto wearing the shirt. Mikoto and Kushina however had a very different reaction from him as both were red in their faces as it nearly matched Kushina's hair color.

Naruto's wild unkempt hair which was a bit smoothly tamed as he claimed was now only upto the nape of his neck as the raven hair was let down. It covered his forehead as it split down near the bridge of his nose while some parts of his eyes were constantly being covered by the strands. Two raven bangs framed the sides of his face as he looked very attractive at that moment.* He even ran a hand through his hair to brush it back but kept looking like that. He looked at Mikoto and Kushina's red faces and couldn't help but smirk a bit, hell even Kikyo had some pink in her cheeks. Her plan had backfired as she wanted Naruto to suffer a bit, instead he liked it and it made him look even more handsome than before.

'Oi stop it!' Nawaki yelled inside his mind. 'First he makes Kushi-tan blush like hell, and then Mikoto-chan. No way is he staying near my wife. Kikyo-chan why did you give him that haircut? I just hope he doesn't attract anymore girls! Especially if they're close people.'

* * *

At the Village Gates.

"Achoo!" came a sneeze.

"My, my Tsunade. Looks like the mission from the Land of Rain took its toll on you." Said a man who had smooth, black hair and pale white skin with some purple markings around his eyelids. He was wearing a full sleeved black shirt and black pants. Over that he wore gray colored flak vest that was unique to three people and he was one of them. He also had the Konoha hitai-ate on his forehead. This was Orochimaru, as his yellow slitted eyes looked at the person who sneezed. One of the Three Legendary Sannin

"Oi, Orochimaru be nice. We just got back. You alright hime?" the man who was wearing a similar outfit asked only his hair was pure white and spiky as he kept it tied up in a pony tail. He also had red markings under his eyelids that came down to his cheeks. He then smiled a bit lecherously. "Want me to give you a massage to help you feel better?" The only response he got was a hard punch in the face that crashed him into a wall as a human hole could be seen. This was Jiraiya, the Super Pervert as he refered to himself. The second of the Three Legendary Sannin

"Can it pervert. Orochimaru, go and give the mission report to Sensei along with the pervert. I'm going home." Said the woman whose name was Tsunade and she was the final member of the Densetsu no Sannin. Tsunade has brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that was kept tied in a high pony tail. On her forehead was a violet diamond shape tattoo or something of the sort. She too was wearing the same uniform made specifically for the three but there was one large difference. Actualy make that two. As in, the uniform did nothing to hide the fact that she had large E cup breasts and a curvy figure that was somewhat hidden by the suit. She walked away in a huff not really caring. She was tired and hungry.

But she did have one question in mind: Why the hell did she sneeze?

* * *

 **Geez, talk about an overwhelming amount of words.**


	4. How Naruto Screwed History Old 4

**Fourth one.**

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING IS A NON PROFIT FAN BASED FICTION**

 **NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN ARE OWNED BY STUDIO PIERROT, VIZ MEDIA, TV TOKYO, SHUIESHA AND MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **IF YOU SEE OTHER CONTENTS OR ELEMENTS THAT BELONG TO OTHER COPYRIGHTED FRANCHISES THAT YOU HAVE READ OR SEEN BEFORE REST ASSURED THAT IS ALSO NOT OWNED BY ME**

 **PLEASE SUPPORT AND REVIEW THE OFFICIAL RELEASE**

* * *

Location: Underground ROOT Base, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni, Kenso no Kuni.

Shimura Danzo was sitting on his lonely and cold throne. The only source of light in the room was the bulb that shined dimly as if it created a perfect balance against the oblivious darkness the scarred shinobi had gotten so used to. Shinobi were supposed to remain in the darkness, delve in the shadows and protect their organization by any means necessary. The organization in this case would be the village. Hidden Villages were not only meant to be a gathering for shinobi clans, general civilians looking for safety and a way of harmonic life….to be in a Hidden Village meant you were a part of it.

If you were a part of the village, you were a part of its safety and its safety along with its dominance over the other villages was all that mattered.

Shimura Danzo was such a shinobi who believed in peace through deterrence. Deterrence as in holding a ticking time bomb over the other four major villages so they wouldn't even conjure a dream in their state of unconsciousness to attack the Hidden Leaf. His ANBU operation unit tentatively titled ROOT or the Foundation as some called it was just that. They were the dancers in the shadows. They were the tamers that kept the dogs of war at bay by tightening their leash. They were the roots that kept the great tree strong so that leaves would bud new.

He would go to any extent to protect his village.

He would even slaughter the Senju Clan along with the Uchiha Clan if it meant the village's safety would be compromised because of them. He would kill unborn children in their mothers' wombs to prevent a possible future threat.

And now the descendant of an age old threat had arrived.

"Uchiha Naruto." Danzo muttered with his tone remaining calm and monotonous.

However a further breakdown of his voice and the sneaked emotions that came with it showed underlying suggestions of contempt, suspicion and borderline annoyance. The Shinobi of Darkness was never one to show his emotions outwardly. Only Sarutobi and the Elders could claim that they had seen Danzo show emotions on a general scale other than his near permanent stoic face he always adorned. Right now he felt the presence of three people entering the chamber of his office and he looked up.

Two male and two female ANBU operatives arrived. One of them was a large man who had spiky brown hair was codenamed Bear as he had large zanbatou on his back. The next person with him was a woman with dark, green hair codenamed Chameleon, the other female had black hair while her codename was Viper and finally the last one with jet, black hair who had a slender frame compared to the rest, was codenamed Raven. All three of were in front of Danzo's desk as they bowed before him.

No questions asked, no greeting given from the superior to the agents of his little outfit. Mission report, mission details, new missions to be assigned to the designated operatives, leave and repeat. On and on the circle went, a monotonous life of a glorified assassin used as a slave.

Such was the life of an ANBU ROOT Black Op. They 'loved' their village to the extent they would even kill the Hokage if it was the betterment of the village or rather if Danzo willed it. **Binding Curse Tags** were placed on the tongues of every ROOT agent. They could never feed information on Danzo to anyone even if they wanted to.

Once recruited a ROOT agent was subjugated to hours and hours of psychotherapy, this followed by days of brainwash inducing interrogation to the point where the victim would lost their lucidity as a new blank slate on their minds are drawn. And like the terrifying painter Shimura Danzo was he would fill the canvas with his large array of dark colors to paint the scenario he wanted to see.

"Danzo-sama." Raven and the others said with a voice devoid of emotions, all the voices were synchronized together. No life, no will to live was present in that voice. 'Live to serve, and die in servitude' a lesson that was second nature in the minds of every ROOT agent.

"Raven, report." Danzo said with a calm tone. Shimura Danzo did not care for his underlings. He did not feel compassion for them. He merely used them for what they were: pawns.

"Uchiha Naruto was seen entering the Uchiha Clan Compound last night with Clan Head Kagami. We were stationed outside the Compound and kept an eye on the entrance at all times. In the morning, Uchiha Kagami left much before the Council meeting started. Uchiha Naruto left hours later and was initially hastening on his pace towards the meeting or so we assumed. Uchiha Naruto then stopped at the local playing ground and went to talk with a child for nearly half an hour before departing and arriving at the Hokage Tower." Raven said it all without stressing any of his words.

He did not need to, rather he could not. ROOT ANBU were at all times calm, only during moments of great stress or impossible odds did they show some form of panicky emotions.

"For half an hour." Danzo said as he looked up. "Who was this child?"

"We believe it was an Uchiha." Raven spoke. The others didn't snce they weren't addressed and he was the squad leader. "His looks in general indicate that he was an Uchiha. Do we observe him along with Uchiha Naruto?"

"No." Danzo said and involuntarily gave an exasperated sigh, though it was barely audible. "It appears that Uchiha Naruto had caught on to you four observing him. Did you by any slight chance give any indication he was being followed?"

"Negative, sir." Raven said with the same voice. "We followed standard protocol as always. We were also concealing our chakra signatures as we always do."

"I see. For now abort your current observation mission on Uchiha Naruto. He will be under watch from one of the Hokage's squads. You and the other members of Squad D are to rest for now and then head back out in twelve hours to the outskirts of Hi no Kuni. I received reports that Iwagakure STONE outfits have been seen. See to it and take the necessary precautions." Danzo finished and received a hail of 'Hai Danzo-sama' on cue.

The moment they left he felt another person entering his chamber and looked to see it was Hawk, one of his older and most reliable Black Ops.

He too bent the knee and bowed his head in front of Danzo as he greeted his leader in the customary way every ROOT agent did.

"Speak Hawk. What is the purpose of your arrival?" Danzo asked with the slightest of interest in his voice.

"The Sannin have returned Danzo-sama." Hawk said and Danzo looked at him curiously.

"When?" Danzo asked.

"An hour ago." Hawk replied. "Jiraiya and Orochimaru have gone to the Hokage Tower. Senju Tsunade however went in a different direction, most likely she was heading towards the Senju Compound."

"I see. Hawk, I need you to keep an eye out for any people that Uchiha Naruto interacts with on a daily basis. While Squad D is good, you're skills in stealth and observations are better. However, do not follow Uchiha Naruto for too long. If what the reports I got are right, he is a Sensory Type." Danzo said as he looked at Hawk who raised his head as he took heed of the orders given to him.

"Understood, Danzo-sama." Hawk said as he disappeared in a **Shunshin**. Danzo leaned back into the chair and made a few hand seals. The **Privacy Seals** of the room were activated and Danzo took off the bandages off his face and simply stood still. He then opened his right eye.

Lo and behold, for in his right socket rested a fully matured Sharingan as the tomoe spun around in haphazard manner to indicate their own state of unrest upon being used by this crippled man. Danzo looked around as he stood up properly without the support of the trusted crane he used when he strolled around Konoha. His right arm was covered in bandages. Apparently Orochimaru, his _trusted_ acquaintance, had been making some headway into the Shodaime Hokage's cells being reconstructed.

If it was possible, they could regenerate the **Mokuton**. However, Orochimaru himself said that the work was far from over. The fruits of his experiments would take years to come. Living beings had to be _acquired_ to conduct his experiments. This was a bit of a risk now, especially after Uchiha Naruto's outburst of blatant mistrust. Sarutobi would be keeping an annoying eye on him for some moment now. He would have to wait until he made his move.

There was nothing wrong in merely observing Naruto now, though whether action would be taken against him was another matter altogether.

After all, those who were potential threats were the largest threats as Danzo always told himself this.

What Shimura Danzo did not know at the moment was that there was someone else who had listened in on the conversation between Danzo and his lackeys. He heard every single word Danzo had said and none of them even felt him spying on them. He had retreated before Danzo had taken off the bandages from his face, had he not maybe Danzo could've heard a small, faint noise.

* * *

Nectar, Main Town, Konohagakure no Sato.

Senju Tsunade was having a small cup of sake at this specific bar of Konoha. Nectar has and always will be the most famous liquor bar of Konoha. Various brands of alchohol came in to this joint and people would drink their worries away. Some would celebrate with their friends and family, others would come and silently sulk in the corner as they downed one shot after another. Then there were people like Tsunade who, right now at the moment, were not raging alcoholics but rather had a drink every now and then when they really felt like it.

Right now she needed it as she had come home after a mission that took some time, though flat out drinking for half an hour was kind of overdoing it. Granted that alcohol won't be able to affect the female Sannin even on a cellular level due to her strong Senju genome but that does not mean she should be drinking THREE BOTTLES IN AN HOUR!

"Ano, Senju-san?" the bartender, Yosaku a man who had been a likable bartender for the last three years at Nectar, looked at the Senju descendant with some fear in his eyes. If Kushina's temper was feared then Tsunade's fist executed displays of rage were legendary.

"What?" Tsunade asked in a normal tone surprisingly.

"Um, you've had three bottles of sake already." Yosaku said choosing his next words very carefully. "Isn't it a bit too early in the day for such heavy drinking?"

"You know this stuff isn't going to affect me." Tsunade said as she downed the last remaining contents from her saucer. "Besides I needed something to get rid of the bad headache I have."

"But won't drinking increase your headache?" Yosaku asked very carefully as he tried his best not to make a deadpan expression.

"Not for me." Tsunade said as she got up and pulled out the necessary amount of ryo before leaving it near the empty bottles. "Keep the change Yosaku, you did a good job today."

"Hai." Yosaku said as he watched the female Sannin walk away. 'She's been coming here way too often before she left.' He thought before shrugging it away.

While it was true that Senju Tsunade, of this world, wasn't a bona fide alcoholic she was however becoming a frequent customer at Nectar. The First Hokage's granddaughter coming to drink her frustrations away at a bar! A scandalous thought in a normal world indeed.

However in this world, what was of the norm? People could breathe fire, walk on water, some could fly and others could shatter the earth without much effort. So a kunoichi coming to drink out here in a bar was absolutely normal, regardless of heritage and position. Besides, the Hokage himself could be seen here in a rare turn of events.

But the question remained.

Why was Senju Tsunade, the Strongest Woman in the World, coming at a bar to drink the devil's favorite drink?

* * *

Outside the Senju Clan Compound, Deeper Region of the Northern Forest, Konohagakure no Sato.

Senju Tsunade was sighing as she approached the gates of the Compound. As she was about to step in she felt the presence of another. She turned around to see a man. The man had long, pale-blue hair that reached his back and dark green eyes. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit of that time complete with forehead protector and the pocket-less flak jacket. He was standing there with a nervous expression on his face. Her light brown eyes which were completely neutral since her entry in the village took a hardened stance. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she looked at the man before her with a narrowed look. This was Kato Dan, a man….that she fell in love with.

Yes, Senju Tsunade could admit such a statement. For a long time, she had been in love with Kato Dan. Or so she thought, as she did finally confess her feelings towards the man she had known for a long time. She was a part of the Legendary Sannin but Kato Dan was also a famous shinobi of Konoha.

He was always considered the second best shinobi of their generation after Orochimaru, and later Jiraiya as he bloomed. Kato Dan was no push over by any means and with his **Reika no Jutsu / Spirit Transformation Technique** he could go into spirit form to materialise and leave his body, he is then able to take possession of a target, enabling him to freely manipulate the victim's body at will. As a result of being possessed by his jutsu, the host body decays from the inside-out. Dan Katō had killed a great number of shinobi in his life with this technique and he also had multiple nature affinities including fire, wind and earth.

Ever since the Academy Days, Tsunade and Dan had an amazing friendship. Whenever she was not on missions, spending time with her family or training she would be seen with Kato Dan. To any onlooker, it would seem like they were a couple. As years went by Tsunade's feelings towards the Kato had also changed. They bloomed into passionate admiration and love from friendship and acknowledgement. Dan was one of the few who looked at her like she was a girl and not the Shodai's granddaughter.

So finally, after years of keeping her feelings suppressed she told him.

She told him that she liked him, 'like' liked him. She expected nothing but the words 'I love you too' or something along those lines.

…..

She did not expect him to say 'I'm sorry Tsunade. But, there's someone else I like.'

Her world had shattered after that.

She kept asking herself who was it that Dan liked?

Who in the world was the woman who had dared ensnare the man she fell in love with?

She found it was a woman named Kazami Hatsuho. She was a civilian and taught the children at the Konoha Orphanage.

Tsunade had gone to the Orphanage with the full intention of seeing the 'slut' as she called her in her mind.

Upon arrival she laid eyes on this Kazami Hatsuho.

Instead of an attention seeking, whoring and gold digging harlot she was surprised to see a kind and loving woman with purplish hair who was literally more or less a pseudo mother figure to the orphans. In beauty the woman was not lacking, she had green eyes and a beauty mark under her chin. While she saw that the woman had a somewhat playful nature she was also very kind and calm. She went ahead and bottled her emotions as she talked with the woman who was surprised at seeing the female Sannin here.

At the end of the conversation she realized that Hatsuho, much to her disappointment, was a good person. Never did the granddaughter of the First Hokage hate her deductive abilities more.

One that was….perfect for Kato Dan, who himself never looked at a person's background or lineage but was rather nice to people and saw them for what they were.

She had bid farewell to the Kazami woman, but she did not speak with Dan ever since. She couldn't. How could she face him knowing that her emotions may break out and in turn she could, literally, break him? She had then avoided any sort of contact with him for an entire month and started taking up drinking much to the chagrin of her family and friends.

Even Orochimaru was a bit peeved out by her behavior which was saying a lot considering the man never cared nor reacted to anyone's personal problems or things along that vein.

She had then gone on a month long mission with her team to eliminate the Hannya Corps recent instigation they were causing in the Land of Rain. Hanzo the Salamander himself requested that they take care of this. The Densetsu no Sannin went and took care of the problems but later discovered that Amegakure had tried to ambush the three since the threat level they represented.

It had utterly failed and they were actually lucky that Hanzo himself had not shown up. Needless to say, the Sannin then spent some time in Ame with the three orphans that Jiraiya had saved so long ago. Apparently the three were growing up well and were even forming a group that would help maintain the delicate balance of peace in Amegakure and eventually all the other villages. It seemed that he pervert had not taught them useless things after all.

Back to the present, her crush…yes her lifelong crush and the man she had fallen in love with was standing here before her and for the life of her, Tsunade did not what to say.

"Hey, Tsunade." Dan began and he had a small smile on his face. Common courtesy as the gambler with an unbeaten losing streak thought. "You're back. How was the mission?"

"It was fine." Tsunade said in a voice that was lacking enthusiasm. "We almost got ambushed by Ame, but that was to be expected. It was our fault for thinking that Hanzo would want a peace treaty between us."

"Well, I'm glad you and the rest of your team are safe." Dan said once more with that kind smile of his and Tsunade felt a bit horrible right now. She had basically avoided him ever since that day. And now she felt horrible because it really wasn't his fault. Kato Dan loved someone else. And it was her fault for not telling him all these years. Still this did not change the fact that she did not like it and it hurt her that he chose another woman over her.

"It's alright, I'll see you later." Tsunade said and was going to walk away but Dan's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Tsunade wait." Dan said with conviction in his voice. Tsunade had no choice but to turn around. How long would she run from her problems?

"We need to talk." Dan said in a calm voice. He took in a deep breath before he spoke. "Firstly, I am sorry once more. But, I do not like you that way."

'Please don't say it over and over again.' Tsunade thought in her mind. He had no idea how much those words hurt her. Sarutobi's painful training sessions when she was younger did not hurt her as much as the effects of these words were. Her strong will of indomitable strength and unwavering stubbornness were being dealt deathblows now.

"I know I should've realized that you had some feelings towards me, but the truth is I never really felt that way about you." Dan said with a sad smile as Tsunade did her best not to show any emotion right now though her light, brown eyes showed moments of weakness. "I've always seen you as a friend, you were probably my best friend but I truly am sorry if I mislead you."

"It's alright." Tsunade said in a highly attempted calm voice but the slightly lowered tone of it confirmed for Dan she was still strung up about it. "I'll talk to you later." She said and began to walk away.

"Tsunade, I really am sorry." Dan said as Tsunade listened not turning around. "I love Hatusho, and I am sure that you'll also be able to move on."

"Goodbye, Dan. Say hi to Hatsuho for me. She's a good person." Tsunade said as she entered the Compounds not looking back to see the guilty look that Dan had.

"I really hope you'll move on Tsunade. I don't want to see you like this." Dan said to no one as he was alone outside the Compound.

He truly did not like watching his childhood friend adorning that look. He could tell that she was clearly hiding her pain. It was only because of her highly skilled capacity as a kunoichi that she did not get affected over the mission. Any lesser kunoichi would've succumbed to the hollow pain she was feeling.

The feeling of not being good enough for someone you love and admire.

Walking away, Kato Dan wondered how his day with Hatsuho would go. Ever since he met her outside the orphanage one day he could say that he had fallen head over heels with that purple haired beauty who had also slowly, fallen in love with the Phantom Shinobi.

* * *

Senju Clan Compound

Senju Tsunade walked through the pathway forged by the hands of her own grandfather. Even as a child she remembered how her grandfather would take care of every blade of grass, every petal of the flowers that danced in the breeze and every leaf that sprouted on the trees. All of them were nurtured by the loving hands of Senju Hashirama. She would often spend time in the garden for hours relishing in the natural abundance of nature in this secret escape.

It felt so alive to the point she could even feel the Shodai's presence here even now. She felt that if she turned around she could see Hashirama accidentally growing too many trees and Mito, her baa-chan, would scold her husband for growing too many trees in the Compound. Or when her oji-san, Tobirama, would scold his brother and would sulk in the corner like a child. She could never forget that smile he had on his face when Nawaki was born.

Sadly that was in the past. Her beloved and kind grandfather had died. Her smart and strict uncle had died. Her baa-chan had died a few years ago. Her parents had died before her baa-chan. At least she had her younger brother, whose Sister Complex habits at times was annoying at times but she wouldn't change that about him. She now had a younger sister-in-law too who was strict and brought back some of that feeling in the family. Kushina to her was a joy that she loved. The perfect little sister that she wanted and due to Tsuande's perfect control over chakra she was the best one to go to advice for. She had her family.

They would help her get through the pain. She knew that it around at noon all of her family would be gathered at the main house.

Not wasting anytime she walked over there as she took her shoes off. Her sister-in-law was very adamant in maintaining the sanitation of the Compound squeaky clean. She swore she even saw the windows shining once. She went forward and opened the sliding door. She saw a sight that made her lips twitch slowly upwards before it became a smile. Nawaki was getting his ear pulled by Kikyo as Kushina was outright laughing at his comical despair. Uchiha Mikoto, Kushina's best friend and one of the few Uchiha she liked, was there as she was giggling lightly at Nawaki's antiques.

This was not an uncommon sight but it had been some time since she had seen Mikoto much less seen her act happy. Tsunade shook her head, but this is what she liked the most about them.

It seems that due to Nawaki's child-like screaming had made the sliding noise of the door die out, but Tsunade noticed that Mikoto was the first one to look at her. Natural sensor and always a bit on guard, as Tsunade thought in her mind. She then coughed into her hand and the other three residents of the room looked at the door to see the blonde haired beauty standing there with her hips on her hands. Dan's words were scathingly fresh on her mind as it happened a few minutes ago since she took strolled lazily to come to the main house and reminisce in the garden.

However, with them around even Mikoto she needed to be happy and she was upon seeing the sight. Though that did not mean the pain went away.

"Nee-san." Kushina said as she got up and was grinning like a classic Uzumaki and Tsunade's smile stretched further upon seeing it on her younger sister's face. Kushina was going to get up and the hug her older sister, the one who literally pounded confidence in her and also served as one of her greatest role models but apparently there was a cold chill in the room. Every female's eyes had shifted over to the only male in the room.

As if by some form of divine intervention, Kikyo's tight grip on her husband's ear had magically disappeared and he was nowhere in sight.

Oh this was dangerous alright. Dangerous as in….it meant that Nawaki was going into that mode. And anyone and everyone who knew Senju Nawaki on a personal level knew that this was a horrible time to be his sister.

"ONEE-TAN!" Nawaki's yell of joy came and everyone saw that Nawaki was running towards her in slow motion.

Crocodile tears of joy fell from his eyes as the droplets made splashing noises when they made contact with the ground. Stars glittered around his frame as the wind blew in the room to make his spiky hair dance in it. His arms were outstretched as he made a hugging motion while running at his target aka his older sister. If he was considered a Sis Con with his behavior regarding Kushina, then Tsunade's case was much worse. It was outright disturbing at times.

For example, one time Nawaki said he wanted to give a back massage to Tsunade because of her heavenly gifts. Everybody knew how that story went after that comment.

"Somebody stop him!" Kushina yelled out in horror. He was in full Sis Con Mode. Only a direct blow to the head could halt the process for now. It wasn't a permanent solution but it was the only option they had right now.

'Why am I even here?' Mikoto thought as she was inwardly regretting coming here right now. Good Kami! Nawaki's antics were so disturbing sometimes that she thanked Kami for not making Byakuya an overly attached brother.

"I must fix this." Kikyo said as she unsealed a bow and arrow which had not steeled tip but rather a blunt end from her arms and aimed it precisely at his head. For the love of all that's holy she would have to make her loving husband drop unconscious now. She yanked back the arrow and took aim.

"Nawaki…" Tsunade muttered in a low voice and Kikyo stopped aiming the arrow as Nawaki was still coming in slow motion. Kushina and Mikoto simply braced themselves for what was to come next, which everyone including the readers at this point knew what it was.

"YOU IDIOT!" Tsunade yelled as she directed her fist at her brother who was right near her as he saw the fist of pure rage coming towards his face.

Any rational man would've run or ducked. But Nawaki was getting punched by his sister and he was smiling.

"Oh, fun." Nawaki yelled before the shotgun blow ricocheted against his face and he flew.

He flew back with a great momentum to shame even the fastest of shinobi as he crashed into the wall. A web of cracks formed around him. His body was absolutely still on the wall. He then fell face first on the wooden floor creating a large thud noise as everyone, sans Tsunade whose eyebrows were twitching and Kikyo who sighed as she sealed back her archery gear, sweat dropped at the incident.

Another incident in a normal day at the Senju Compound, or just about as normal as it could get when Nawaki entered Sis Con Mode.

"When did you come back, Nee-san?" Kushina asked as she went near her older sister and got a hug from her. She was still shorter than Tsunade and her face got muffled into Tsuande's clearly superior bust. That was the only thing Kushina was severely jealous regarding Tsuande. She was already that beautiful, but her figure was unrivalled anywhere. It was a girl thing and wasn't liking the fact that her assets were reaffirming the fact hers were smaller.

'Why are they so big?!' Chibi Kushina cried inwardly as she looked at her own low D Cup chest, which was impressive considering her age. Unknown to the both of them, Mikoto and Kikyo were also looking at their own chests and sighed inwardly as they had a collective thought.

'That's not fair.'

"More than an hour ago." Tsunade said as she released Kushina from the hug who looked a little down at her sentence.

Kikyo too shared the same look while Mikoto looked confused for a moment, you couldn't blame her. She had not been visiting the Senju household because of her ANBU duties so her being out of the loop regarding Tsunade's currently developing situation was understandable. Still Mikoto would not pry into it unless it was very important or relevant.

"You should've come here immediately, Nee-sama." Kikyo said with that older strict sister voice everyone knew her for however her tone was relatively softer than usual.

She had seen her crying up because the man she loved had fallen for another. No pain in the world could ever be compared to watching the person you fell in love with be affectionately passionate about another. She saw the female Sannin sighing before she gave a small smile.

"I know, I just needed something to clear out." Tsunade said lying through her teeth and the other two residents of the Senju Compound identified the lie.

Mikoto for her part felt that Tsunade was hiding something and as if by fate's unstoppable decree the buxom blonde looked at the former ANBU Uchiha.

"Mikoto, I haven't seen you in a while. So you finally got out of ANBU huh?" Tsunade said to the raven haired girl in her late teens.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Mikoto said in a very light tone. To kunoichi like Mikoto who had adopted a no-nonsense attitude and serious drive towards their careers, Tsunade was something of a goal. It was a common saying amongst the kunoichi of her generation and the ones who came after that they will be the next Tsunade, though that did not necessarily imply they would be a medic nin. "It took some time but the process happened quicker than I thought."

"Good for you. I always did tell you that you were too young for ANBU. Like I said before don't call me Tsunade-sama. It makes me feel old. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go and freshen up a bit." Tsunade said as everyone's eyes were fixated on her retreating form.

As soon as she left the room Mikoto looked at Kushina with a look that basically screamed 'What the fuck was that all about?' Tsunade was never this….soft. True she was kind, sociable and well behaved in general. However, Tsunade had a strong will and a personality that oozed a powerful aura of self confidence that made the Uchiha have a proud smile on her face.

But for the first time Tsunade had left an impression she could not decipher much to her disappointment. Mikoto prided on herself for being able to read people. There weren't many people who could claim that Uchiha Mikoto was wrong in taking guesses about their traits or problems.

However one of the few people she could not figure out until she had spoken to him was Uchiha Naruto. He was a radical departure from the norms of reading people. He appeared goofy, aloof and carefree; however he was also exceptionally strong, adamant and smart. He was very smart, he just hid it very well. Or at least that's what Mikoto was able to figure out. The other people that Mikoto could never read were her parents, the Hokage, Hatake Sakumo, the Snake Sannin and Danzo.

"Okay, if you don't mind me asking, why is Tsunade-san acting like this?" Mikoto asked. The 'sama' was removed due to the female Sannin's insistence. This was not the first time Tsunade had told her that and Mikoto had to change that habit sooner or later.

"Mikoto," Kikyo said a bit softly but the stern commanding tone in her voice was present as ever "that is something that we can't tell you. It's Nee-sama's personal matter. If she tells you or allows you to know then we'll tell you about it."

"Okay, but I hope she gets better soon. It feels strange watching her being unsure." Mikoto said and looked at her best friend who was nodding her head gently. Mikoto wouldn't pry into someone's personal life, that was something she did not do. Then Mikoto along with the other two women in the room were distracted by a groan of pain coming from the side of the room.

"Oh dear, I seem to have forgotten about him." Kikyo said with a small, teasing smile and the two friends had to sweat drop at her remark. Whenever Kikyo wasn't strict and noble, she was teasing and silently scary. They watched the last Nadeshiko pick up her husband's wrist and promptly drag him away from the room as he served as a mop for the floor, involuntarily cleaning the hardwood floors with his own clothes.

"Nawaki-nii really does go overboard sometimes." Mikoto said with a deadpan tone. This wasn't the first time she had seen Nawaki being dragged like that but still it didn't change the fact it was bizarre in every sense of the word. Of course he had it coming to him nearly every time, if Kikyo wasn't around she shuddered to think how far his Sis Con Powers would've evolved.

"Nee-chan still likes to pull him around by the ears even now. Though I'm kind of glad otherwise, Nawaki-nii could go and achieve a higher power-dattebane." Kushina said in an ominous tone as Mikoto shivered a bit.

Dear Kami, growing into adolescence was so horrible for her. If Tsunade wasn't around then… Kushina hugged herself as she remembered the horrible times. It was then that Kushina realized that someone was not in the room with them. A certain, black haired handsome teen around their age who looked more amazing courtesy of Kikyo's haircut. His combat robe was still in the room and she was looking around.

"Say, Mikoto-chan," Kushina paused as her eyes looked at her best friend "where's Naruto-kun?"

"Oh he still hasn't come back." Mikoto said as she realized the grandson of Madara was not in the room. Kushina was looking at Mikoto with her head tilted in confusion. "Oh right you weren't here for a moment, Naruto volunteered to wash all the dishes. You think he'd be done by now considering the amount of **Shadow Clones** he can make."

"About that, aren't you going to go and visit teme?" Kushina grumbled out the entire sentence. Sure Fugaku was a bastard, in her opinion, and got what was coming to him but Mikoto was still slated to be his fiancé. She did need to go and visit him, instead of sitting her and casually hanging out with her best friend. 'On second thought….' Kushina started to chain her inner thoughts but was halted as her best friend had decided to speak up.

"I should go." Mikoto said as she remembered that Fugaku was beaten up today. He was injured and the least she should do is visit him. However in the back of her mind a dilemma was going on.

Did she want to married to Fugaku? Was he a bad person? Strictly speaking, Uchiha Fugaku was not a bad person. Would he be a good shinobi of a father? Yes, a bit too much on the stern side but the fact remains the same. Those were the questions that Mikoto always asked as staying in ANBU was slowly affecting her were her own choices and personal desires were being stamped out, by herself no less. But today, someone she did not relevantly know too well dared to speak with her and gave her a piece of advice.

He told her to make her own decision, and she would be supported no less. Kushina had said it several times before and she did consider it but not as much as she did today and started asking herself new questions.

Did she want to get married to Fugaku? Could she be happy with Fugaku? Would she fall in love with her contracted fiancé?

Questions that raged in the back of her mind were coming back as soon as she realized that the person who instigated this train of thought was not near her anymore. Her friend, yes she could call him that.

"But I need to take Naruto with me." Mikoto said and Kushina pouted a bit.

"Mou, I wanted him to go later. I haven't seen him since last night." Kushina said and her Uchiha friend looked at her for some time before speaking up.

"Say Kushina, what exactly did happen after Naruto after he saved you?" Mikoto asked and Kushina tilted her head not sure at the exact nature of the question.

"Ano, what exactly are you saying Mikoto-chan?" Kushina asked and the Uchiha tried to rephrase the question, without making it awkward.

"What I mean is that….this is awkward." Mikoto said as she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Tell me what it is dattebane!" Kushina said and Mikoto sighed once more, there was no other way to say it except the blunt way or rather the Kushina way.

"You told me and the other ANBU how you met Naruto and how he saved you, but what happened after that? Before we arrived." Mikoto asked and Kushina had realization dawn on her.

"Well, after he killed them, he got rid of the chakra sealing ropes that bound me and then carried me all the way until we met Minato on the way." Kushina said as she remembered last night's events. How she prayed for someone to appear and help her. She knew full well what Kumogakure was planning with her. As if by Kami's will Uchiha Naruto had appeared and saved her. Then of course the part came about him calling her 'Benihime'. Simply remembering it made some pink appear on her cheeks. Then she remembered how he caught her by her waist and carried her all the way without complaining.

"Kushina." Mikoto said and the redheaded Uzumaki looked at her to realize she had gone too deep into her thoughts. "What happened after that? I mean you usually don't get close to anyone you don't know, much less a boy. What exactly happened to make you be so…..friendly with Naruto?"

"Well, after he saved me, I couldn't walk so Naruto-kun decided to carry me all the way back to the village." Kushina said with a warm smile on her face. At that moment Mikoto stared at how amazing Kushina looked with that smile. Kushina always had been beautiful, even during her tomboy age there was something exotically enchanting about her and now whilst talking about Madara's grandson she had a smile on her face that made her look that much more radiant.

Just what happened with Naruto and Kushina in that small frame of time to get the girl be that friendly with him? Uchiha Mikoto was very curious. Was it because of their similar minded nature? Or was there more?

"Okay, what happened next?" Mikoto asked, very eager to know what Naruto did next. She herself did not know, but Mikoto was getting a bit excited at finding out.

"Well, we had a small talk where he asked me why I left and I told him the real reason behind it. It was because some stupid boys were teasing me about my red hair." Kushina said and paused for a moment before her hand came up and reached for one her bangs that reached her shoulders. She was idly fondling with the crimson locks as she had a small glazed look on her face. "I told him about how they call me a tomato and that even I didn't like my hair color that much. That's when Naruto-kun told me….that he really liked my red hair. And that I should always let it flow." She finished and looked like she was remembering the exact moments.

She also remembered how he said his life was okay since he had Kushina in his arms. That smile on her face wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

Mikoto sat silently for some moments. She was not sure what had happened but, it seemed like Kushina might….might like Naruto. Uchiha Mikoto was right. It seemed that her friend did like Uchiha Naruto to some extent, even if it was just as a friend. Then again, the bubbly Uzumaki was never this close to another boy. All the more reasons to not think about getting together with Naruto.

…..

'Wait….why did I even think that?' Mikoto asked herself as she looked down at her lap as her hands were folded on top of the other. Why did she think that? No, there was no point in thinking that. Uchiha Naruto was also somewhat close to Kushina and today's interactions over lunch proved just that. Naruto was quite handsome too and would be a great fit for Kushina if it happened. His body was full proof of that.

'Get your mind out of the gutter Mikoto!' Mikoto screamed as she fought back the stupid blush that came back every time she remembered his Adonis like figure. Good Kami those muscles were made so that meat could be grinded on them. Mikoto sighed knowing full well that her mind would keep going back to that moment from this morning and last night when she had seen him without a single article of clothing on his body.

How could she forget?!

This was the closest she had been to a boy around her age, she hadn't even been this remotely close with Fugaku yet she was tied up on the bed with Naruto and had been partially naked with him in the bath house, just under a different set of circumstances as she was wearing a towel around her frame which did very little to hide her amazing figure. However, he did not know she was in the bath house with him. He had only known when he was exiting that Mikoto had entered the bath house when he fell asleep and was sinking in the water. Today's morning was also a circumstance of his reflexes. He had no large perverse tendencies and even apologized for it.

He also saw her as Mikoto, not Uchiha Mikoto like the majority of the village. He wanted to be her friend. He wanted her to be happy and make her own decisions, and he would support her like a strong pillar. If Naruto was around in the village from the beginning she probably would've dated him.

…

…

…

"Kushina I think I should go now." Mikoto said not really believing what her mind had just concluded. She needed time to clear her head. Nothing training can't fix.

"Mikoto-chan is something wrong?" Kushina asked a bit worried at the expression that her raven haired friend. It almost seemed like she was worried or afraid of something.

"No, everything's fine. I just need to go to the house that's all." Mikoto said lying about every word she had said. Her thoughts had left her confused. "So, I'll be going then. See you later Kushina."

"Mikoto-chan wait up! What happened?" Kushina said as she saw Mikoto leave in a bit of rush, well not as fast as she'd like since she was wearing that gorgeous kimono whose downside was that it decreased mobility. Kushina caught up to her and spoke up. "Mikoto-chan what's wrong?"

"It's happening." Mikoto said as she made up a lie right there on the spot. "It's that time of the month again."

"Oh." Kushina said, the only thing she could think of right now. "Okay, um do you need my help?"

"No it's alright. I'll be going now." Mikoto said as she left and on instinct she stopped to say one more thing. "Tell Naruto I left because I had something important to do." Again, Uchiha Mikoto did not know why she bothered to say that. Sure he was a friend but did she really need to say that. She needed time alone to clear her head. Today's incidents were finally taking a toll on her.

"Okay, see you later Mikoto-chan." Kushina said as she watched Mikoto slowly disappear from her gaze. She then sighed and for reasons she couldn't explain sighed out of relief. The redhead Uzumaki then went around to look for her Sharingan wielding savior and even while molding chakra she could not sense him.

"That's weird. Did he leave without telling me?" Kushina wondered out loud, a bit disappointed that Uchiha Naruto had already left the Compound. Maybe he went to the Uchiha Clan Compound. That one certainly did seem to make sense. She then took off the ribbon that held up her high ponytail and set looser her crimson tresses that flowed down gently. A breeze was present in the air as her hair slowly danced in the wind giving an ethereal presence as the sunlight reflected off of the locks of hair giving it a crystallized look. She slowly strode past the main house as she walked back to her house. Then before she could move further her violet eyes fell on something.

The largest tree in the garden acted like a center of sorts for not only the plant life but also the Senju Compound. Named Itama after the Shodai's late brother, this tree was strong and unwavering standing as a testament to the might will of the man who planted it. She learned from her older sister figure that Hashirama had planted and looked after this tree more than the others. It was a representation of Konoha in his view. Every small branch, every root and every leaf made this mighty wooden tower a spectacle.

However, the elegant grace of the tree was not the reason she was looking at it like any other day.

No, there was someone leaning against the tree. His black spiky hair, which was tame at some points, were shorter now and both of his eyes could be seen unlike before. He was making no noise as his breathing was calm and steady. Small birds gathered around him as if to show the gentle aura of peace that acted like a blanket, and the tiny creatures came to bask in it. Kushina knew that Naruto was handsome, more so than any other boy around her age or above. There was a strong facial resemblance between him and his legendary grandfather but there were differences too and these small little deviations coupled with the relaxed look on his face made him look that much better in her eyes.

The redhead slowly walked across the grassy field and made no noise as she walked towards the person who saved her last night. Never once did he ask for anything upon returning. Not once did he say she should be grateful.

He was just….Naruto. That is who he was.

"Naruto-kun." Kushina silently whispered and the young Uchiha seemed to have heard it as he let out a muffled yawn. He rubbed his eyes a bit and Kushina giggled at his actions. He looked at her and once more her flowing crimson hair that made graceful motions because of the currently travelling breeze made her look like an angel right now. He smiled at her warmly and Kushina looked at it before she spoke.

"What's so funny, Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked with the slightest hint of a playful nature in her voice.

"Nothing. It's just your hair…it makes you look so much more beautiful now." Naruto said and the Uzumaki's heart shaped face began to have blood flowing to her cheeks. Naruto truly could not believe how beautiful this version of Kushina was. There were a lot of things different in this world than his. Nawaki was alive, Madara was killed by his own hands, the threat and manipulation of Black Zetsu was removed and he would probably prevent the Uchiha Massacre saving Obito and probably a future Sasuke, if does get to be born.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun." Kushina said without stuttering. She had been telling herself not to stutter around him. She wasn't weak or 'fan girl' minded. She would be the confident and loud mouthed kunoichi she always was and will be. Why should she hide her true self from him? And something told her that he'd accept it readily.

"You don't have to thank I'm only telling the truth." Naruto said as he got up from his sitting position and walked near her. He noted that she was alone and he didn't feel Mikoto's chakra around in the Compound. "Did Mikoto-chan leave?"

"Hai, she had some problems to deal with. And no don't ask what they were Naruto-kun, I am not going to tell you nor is any other woman." Kushina said immediately when she saw that he had opened his mouth to ask about her problems. From her understanding Naruto truly cared about his friends and had this natural magnetic personality that drew others.

Naruto then turned around to see the tree as it stood proud. From Madara's knowledge, he remembered this tree being nothing more than a little sapling. Time showed how even the smallest of things could turn into titans one day.

"So, I'm bored." Naruto said with a deadpanned expression and Kushina also had a deadpan expression. "What do you do for fun?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll train a bit." Kushina said and Naruto got excited at the prospect of it.

"Sweet, then I can help you out with some things." Naruto said to the red head who had her eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm not as strong as you." Kushina said. She knew she was weaker than Fugaku, well at the moment but she'd catch up and kick his ass dattebane! And Naruto had apparently sent Fugaku to the Hospital with at least a dozen broken bones and that was just through **Kage Bunshin** combined with his fists.

"Yean no problem, besides you're an Uzumaki right?" Naruto asked and saw the beauty nodding at him. "Good then I can be a kenjutsu sparring partner for you. Baa-chan really helped in developing my sword skills and I'm pretty sure you're good with a sword too."

"Well I do have a sword but something feels wrong about it entirely." Kushina said and Naruto knew exactly what the problem was but still he would bring that up.

If he looked like a fucking Gary Stu who had solution to every problem before the question was asked then people would be lining up to see him every day. He did not want to be a soothsayer, unless it involved taking down power hungry bastards. Line them up and smack them down was his approach! Oh how he would enjoy that part, especially when it concerned a certain bastard whose name rhymed with Hanzo.

'Oh yeah that asshole is still alive.' Naruto thought but shoved it away as he focused on the redhead before him.

"Don't worry, between the two of us we'll be able to figure it out." Naruto said and Kushina nodded a bit hesitantly. "Well if you want we could start now, we have all this daylight to use."

"Sure, but it will take me some time. This kimono takes a lot of time to get out of dattebane." Kushina whined a bit before Naruto's eyes gleamed a bit dangerously.

'Tomato time.' Naruto thought as a small grin formed on his face

"You know Kushina-chan," Naruto said as he pushed his hair back softly while his arms stretched out completely resting on his head, the muscles on his body expanded due to the strain of his movements and his sleeveless, black shirt only added a more desirable effect to it all. He did that stretching pose specifically because he wanted her to look at him and go into Tomato Mode. And by the Log it was working as her face was becoming the same color as her hair "if you want, I could help taking that kimono off of you."

"H-heh?!" Kushina said. It was the only response she could give. "W-What are you talking about dattebane?!"

"Well you said it was getting hard out of that kimono, so I said…I…..could….take…the…kimono…off…of…you." Naruto said each word taking a pause as he walked forward emphasizing his speech with a husky tone and he decided to stop. He didn't want Kushina's face blowing up due to blood rush or possibly getting angry and hitting him in a self-defense mechanism. He may not take shit from others, but dodging a blow out of tsundere behavior or righteous female fury was undodgable when you knew you had it coming to you.

It was one of the few rules of the Universe he could not break no matter what.

So he decided to defuse the bomb before it blew up.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed out loud as he pointed a finger at Kushina's frame who looked confused now, but the red was still there. "You should see yourself, you look so adorable like that!" Naruto said not knowing that these words made her blush up even more.

"What do you mean adorable?! I'm a badass kunoichi, I'm not adorable!" She yelled as she waved her arms around in the air as Naruto stopped laughing.

"Clearly you don't know just how beautiful you are….Benihime-chan." Naruto said as he looked at her in all seriousness. "Seriously, I was five seconds away from scooping you up into a hug when you did that routine."

'There he goes again with that damned nickname.' Kushina thought as she grew redder with each moment. The Uchiha wasn't flirting now, he was outright complimenting her for how he saw her. And she felt happy inside when he said that, but no way was she going to show it….well not now at least.

"You really shouldn't tease people that much Naruto-kun." Kushina said with a grumble. Then she felt two fingers poking her forehead and saw it was Naruto standing before her with his index and middle finger stretching out, the evidence he had poked her. Just like last night.

"Don't worry Kushina-chan, you're the only one I tease." Naruto said with a smile and Kushina once more had to pout at his answer. "Now go on then. Or maybe I'll go hang out with Fugaku at the hospital."

"Why would you do that? You're the one who sent him there in the first place." Kushina said in a bit of awe and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't hate the guy. I mean I wouldn't have gone full Star Platinum on his ass if he didn't insult my family." Naruto said as he put his hands on the back of his head as his vision travelled upwards at the sky. "Anyone who insults or threatens my family or precious ones will end up like him or worse."

"You really loved your family didn't you, Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked knowing full well of the hole that loneliness leaves behind. She knew that she would've also become hollow person if the Senju weren't around. Then Mikoto came and she had other friends too. Naruto probably didn't have anyone after his family did in Ta no Kuni.

"Hai." Naruto spoke as he thought about his own parents from his dimension, along with the visions he saw of the various versions of himself.

Then there was Madara's entire memory system. The family he loved, the family he had and the family he lost. He was more alone than Naruto had been. At least as a child Naruto was alone, Madara was a loner even in his old age. The world had dealt him the short straw and he has been grasping for whatever extra straws he could find ever since.

"But enough gloom and doom, get ready in your gear." Naruto said with a small smile at the red headed beauty.

"Hai." Kushina said and walked away slowly as Naruto looked at her retreating form. He sat down and waited for the moments to pass.

He could feel three chakra signatures outside the Senju Clan Compound. They weren't the same he felt from last night and this morning. So these weren't Danzo's men. Perhaps the Hokage sent them to keep an eye on him. At least they wouldn't try to harm him or some of the people he was getting close to. He could trust Sarutobi to that extent. However, he would also keep an eye on the Professor.

Beneath that warm and loving grandfather figure is crafty shinobi who really did not tell Naruto anything about his parents when he was a child, but that did not change the fact he was a Jinchuuriki.

He more or less kept Naruto in the dark and fed him bullshit. The Professor could've helped him when he was an orphan, or at the very least provide a suitable accommodation or safety from the beatings and verbal abuse he faced as a child. Sarutobi had turned a blind eye and ignored it. his growth had been stunted in physical terms too. He always had to buy the near expired products from the marketplace (which overpriced him for nearly everything) and at times didn't even let him buy stuff from the place as they closed it down. That was why he always used to stock up on instant ramen cups. He didn't want to starve to death. Make no mistake, a part of Uchiha Naruto would keep the old man alive for as long as he could, but he would not let his fate be handled by him or anyone else. He'd go rogue sooner than let anyone get the benefit of the doubt that he could be controlled.

Naruto is who he always has been, however he refused to let people control him anymore. He may not hold a grudge against Sarutobi or Jiraiya, as he really did not train him that well over the three year trip or even revealed to him the true nature of their relationship, but he would be the fool no longer. Fusing with Madara made Naruto realized one thing more so than everything else: Uzumaki Naruto was a foolish person who forgave and forgot too easily.

Uchiha Naruto however was the medium between the old Naruto and Uchiha Madara. He convinced himself of that much. He would do as he pleased, and if anyone dared to even harm him or any of his comrades…..they should pray to Kami that the Shinigami arrives early to collect their souls. What was it that Madara used to say during his younger days?

Ah yes.

"To cross an Uchiha means death." Naruto muttered silently as the wind picked up on his words. His chakra flared for a second and he felt a bit strange. That had an immediate reaction on the plant life around him as it seemed to lush more around him.

'Did I just infuse natural energy?' Naruto thought to himself as he made the ram seal and balanced out his chakra. It started recently. Not that he had problems controlling his chakra, in fact he could say he had near perfect control but these days natural energy seemed to just spontaneously appear out of his body or cling to him or he would give out a small flare of chakra when he was perfectly relaxing. It wasn't like the Toads' training when it came to natural energy. This felt more…..raw. Molding chakra he balanced his larger than life reserves.

Then Naruto's musings were brought to an abrupt halt as he felt another chakra signature in the Compound. A chakra signature he knew all too well. He got up. Nostalgia was commanding his body as his frame was on autopilot. He went near the main house and stood there before the sliding door. He could feel it from here. Just beyond the door. But the question was….who truly lied beyond the door?

Was it the person he knew? Or was it going to be drastically different from the person he knew? The people here weren't that different from his knowledge about them, so there was a chance the person he was about to see right now would be the same. Either way this was the first time he would be seeing another person he had grown close to. He sighed and became calm, telling himself not to overreact when he saw the said person.

Naruto slid open the door and witnessed a sight he had never seen before.

In front of him sat Tsunade near the low heightened table with a cup of sake in her hands and the bottle resting on the furniture. She wore a white sleeveless, shirt that had fishnet armor underneath and grey pants that came down all the way to her heels. Her light blonde hair, which he had always seen in twin ending tails were rather tied up in one elegant ponytail as her light brown eyes looked at him confusion. The purple diamond marker was there on her forehead and she looked more beautiful than he remembered her. True she was using a genjutsu to make herself look younger in his world at that time, however seeing a younger Tsunade truly was a sight he thought he'd never see. A raw sense of exotic beauty rolled off her presence and Naruto knew exactly why Jiraiya had fallen head over heels for the granddaughter of the First Hokage.

For a moment he just stood still and observed her, no words were spoken. But one thought worked in his mind.

'Need to get that sake off her hands. Nawaki is still alive and I'm not going to let her become a drunkard again.'

Senju Tsunade herself was staring at the stranger. First thing she noted was….well as any male / female would was his hair. Jet black hair that was spiky and tamed at some points flowed down smoothly to end at his shoulders. Two bangs framed the sides of his face as some of the bangs over his forehead split at his nose giving his handsome face a much more roguish look. The boy was handsome alright, and his physique was well it was perfectly symmetrical.

Having been a medic specialist her eyes could tell that he worked hard to keep his body in perfect balance. The muscles as she could tell from his well developed arms and the outline of the rippled muscles that the black, sleeveless shirt could barely hide showed the amount of effort put into attaining this perfect athletic build. Speed and power integrated perfectly for fighting and now the question came that Tsunade said the only way she knew how.

"Who the hell are you?!" Tsunade asked in a bit of a hot temper.

'There's that legendary temper of hers.' Naruto thought with his inner self gaining a sweat drop, but externally he did not show it and instead went on full defense mechanism as an Uchiha, more specifically as Uchiha Naruto.

"Haven't you heard? I'm Uchiha Naruto." Naruto said and had half a mind to pose in some sort of manner. He felt like he should pose considering the badass way he introduced himself and-

"Never heard of you." Tsunade said with a small vein seen throbbing on her forehead.

Who the heck was this guy?!

His caviar attitude and near prideful introduction actually made Tsunade forget about drinking the sake, that was waiting to be consumed by her. She got up and cracked her fists but the boy did not seem to flinch under her iron gaze and pain inducing knuckle cracking. That was weird…usually a male would be afraid of her female fury omen. She stood near him and noted that he was taller than her by nearly 30 centimeters. His onyx eyes looked right at her brown ones and she spoke.

"Now what the hell are you doing here in the Compound, Uchiha?" Tsunade said and her mind was internally working to remember if she had seen him before. No memory came to mind and remembering the pictures her grandfather had in their age old Senju Archives, this boy looked a lot like Uchiha Madara, subtle differences were present but he had strong resemblances. Her mind was working overtime at this…..intruder, yes she could call him that.

Naruto seemed to have pick up on her inner thoughts and smiled at her proclamation.

"Well, let's see…I'm here because I was invited here by Nawaki and Kikyo-san." Naruto said as he didn't move his gaze away from her eyes. This was a battle of tenaciousness going on right now, to see who was more adamant than the other. Then he decided to push her buttons. His old self would never grow the stones to say this, but his current badass self would without a second's hesitation.

"Wait, who are you?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Senju heiress with a confused look on his face. "Why are you drinking some of that sake in the middle of the day? Shouldn't you take the consent of the people of this house?"

Boy was she getting pissed and Naruto was glad as she had forgotten about the sake, but he was enjoying every moment of it at the same time. Consider it payback for all the times she scared him half to death with just her stares.

"Senju Tsunade. Nawaki's older sister." Tsunade said each word as it gritted through her teeth. Rage was building up in great amounts as the black haired looked at her with a confused expression at first before snapping his fingers.

"Oh, so you're Tsunade. I honestly thought you were his aunt or something." Naruto said and knew he was gambling with fate right now, but given Tsunade's shitty luck and his devilish good luck, the winner was pretty clear and let's not forget about the fact that he could beat Tsunade, quite easily in fact. The Sannin, and Naruto never thought he would say this in his mind, were a joke compared to him.

*TWITCH*

"What….did….you….say?" Tsunade said as her hair served to cast the perfect shadow over her eyes to emphasize a more dramatic effect.

"Oh, gomen." Naruto said as he had a manga in his hands once more as he looked at her with a deadpan expression. "Did you say something?"

*TWITCH*

*TWITCH*

"Oi, are you okay Baa-chan?" Naruto said and knew he had just crossed the limit. And he saw her foot going up in the air.

"Oh, fun." Naruto muttered as he saw the **Heavenly Foot of Pain** descend.

*CRASH*

A large crash noise of wood being completely demolished echoed throughout the Compound as the ANBU outside stood firm. They heard it but would not act, because quite simply they knew what the noise as they had seen Tsunade enter the Compound a few moments ago and the large cloud of smoke forming upwards from the debris being formed only had reasonable conclusion to be drawn: Senju Tsunade was angry.

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina had finally gotten out of her kimono and put on a red shirt and black pants. She was yet to wear her old chunnin flak jacket and the small guards she had recently acquired but the noise of the giant pseudo explosion in the Compound forbid her from doing so.

"The fuck was that?" Kushina said as she ran out barely wearing her shinobi sandals properly. She rushed to the spot the small cloud of dust was concentrated largely.

* * *

Kikyo was trying to wake her husband up as she soaked his face with water but the whole earthquake that happened in the building did the job for her. Both looked at each other before Nawaki spoke.

"The fuck was that?"

*SMACK*

"Ow!" Nawaki yelled as his black haired wife had swatted him on the head.

"Language, Nawaki-kun." Kikyo said with a strict voice as she felt dust crumbling up against the walls of the house. She sighed before she spoke up, "Looks like I'll have to clean the house again, or make the one who did this to clean it up."

"Aren't you worried we might be attacked?" Nawaki asked as he got up and has having the largest headache in recorded history. 'Onee-tan sure hits harder than ever.'

"Nee-sama is in the house along with all of us, if anything I believe Nee-sama is the cause of this. Wonder why she did this though?" Kikyo said as she wondered. She knew Tsunade was a bit mellowed out ever since the incident with Kato Dan, but she wouldn't lose her temper like this unless….

"I bet it's Naruto-yarou!" Nawaki said as he got apparently forgetting about his headache and the red lump that was glowing on his head. "He can make people angry in seconds." Her wife looked at him for some time with a blank stare and Nawaki was cringing at the sight of her light green eyes. Then she spoke and Nawaki sighed in relief at his words.

"You may not be entirely wrong in that aspect."

* * *

The entire floorboard of the place her foot had landed had been erased from existence. Senju Tsunade was one very angry woman right now. Not only did the Uchiha stop her from drinking her problems away but now made her destroy her home. She gritted her teeth as she looked for the instigator of her wrath. The smoke had cleared and he was nowhere in sight of the crater beneath her feet.

"Good Log!" a voice came but the person was not seen. His voice seemed to be nearby but she could not see him or sense him for that matter.

Tsunade's perfect chakra control allowed her to feel the effects of chakra around a place and she was unconsciously sending out sonar signals of chakra through the ground via her feet. Then she received the returning signal, one had returned too early and was approximately six steps away from her. She rushed out and cocked back her fist. She then set it free and lunged at thin air, in a fraction less than a second the wind picked up around that area and a silhouette of a person appeared before it vanished, but Tsunade felt like she had nearly hit something.

"That was really good." The voice said and the person that said it was standing a bit away from her. "I didn't expect my little trick to get caught this quickly. You must have perfect control over your chakra to pinpoint my location through a sonar emission of your own chakra. Scary." Uchiha Naruto looked at her with a small smile on his face.

'Leave it to Tsunade to ruin my **Fukashi no Jutsu / Invisibility Jutsu**.' Naruto thought as he looked at her staring at him as she was figuring out his jutsu.

'He used **Fūton** gather around his body, each wave of wind was flowing as the same speed as the air around us canceling out any noise his breathing or heart made and to hide his smell. It's similar to Jiraiya's **Tōton Jutsu /** , but it is far more complicated than the pervert's technique. On top of that he's suppressing his chakra signature by moderating his control flow to the point it doesn't exist. Then he used a genjutsu to hide in plain sight.' Tsunade thought at the sheer difficult process to use his jutsu. It was perfect for infiltration and Sensory Types couldn't even tell if he was right there with them.

'He did all this in between the time the smoke cleared. And he didn't even activate his Sharingan.' Tsunade thought and prepared to one punch the hell out of him but Kushina's voice had stopped her from doing so.

"Nee-san!" Kushina yelled as she came forward and stood in between the two. "What happened?"

"Hai, what exactly happened Nee-sama?" Kikyo said as she landed with Nawaki by her side. Nawaki for his part was not in Sis Con Mode, courtesy of one Chakra Enhanced Punch from his older sister.

"Yarou," Nawaki said to Naruto's whose eyebrow twitched at the nickname given by the Senju Clan Head "what did you do to my Onee-tan to piss her off?! I swear upon the Senju Clan of the Forest that you will pay for molesting her!"

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"The hell is wrong with you man?" Naruto asked with widened eyes as his vision switched to Tsunade who was very close to blowing another gasket. So he decided to intervene, "All I did was call her Baa-chan."

"Why would you do that? Can't you see how volup-"

*SMACK*

"Do you have a deathwish Nawaki-nii?!" Kushina yelled as her red hair flared around in nine floating tails and had smacked Nawaki on his head.

"But it's true though. I mean my older sister and younger sister are the two most beautiful women in the entire Village." Nawaki said and Kikyo looked at him with narrowed eyes before she spoke.

"I see." Kikyo said with an emotionless tone while she crossed her arms under her bust and Nawaki paled.

'Oh no….what have I done!' Nawaki thought in panic and cried crocodile tears. Whatever reward that Kikyo was going to give to her husband was virtually gone, unless he could salvage from the situation.

"K-K-Kikyo chan…..I-I meant that they were the second and third most beautiful women in the Village. Yeah that's what I meant." Nawaki said as he was pleading his hands before his wife who was looking away from him.

"PHWISH" Naruto said as he made a whip like noise and made the motion with his hand and as he had the Uchiha Sardonic Smirk on his face pointed at him. Ah yes, the smug arrogant smirk that looked down on others or kicked down their confidence when the Uchiha delivered it perfectly. Screw the Sharingan and the Mangekyou, the Universal Uchiha Grunt and the Uchiha Sardonic Smirk were the greatest weapons the clan held. Nawaki's deflated form only gave him more amusement.

"Naruto-kun, why would you do that to Nee-san?" Kushina asked as she stood near Naruto and Tsunade noted the close proximity between them as her younger sister looked at him with a scrutinizing look.

'Does Kushina know this guy?' Tsunade thought in her mind and was asking one million questions about the guy but one question mattered more than others.

"Yes, brat why did you call me Baa-chan?" Tsunade asked as she looked at him with a light glare. Naruto for his part only looked at everyone with a sweat drop.

"Well, since you are calling me a brat, I guess you are a Baa-chan." Naruto said with a completely straight face and this got to Tsunade even more.

"Regardless," Kikyo spoke before her sister by law could retaliate, most likely through physical means that would destroy the Compound even more, "why did you antagonize her?"

"Well because she was about to start drinking." Naruto said it just like that. Every resident of the Senju Compound looked at him with as if he was a rare item in the market. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Wait….you got Onee-tan angry so she wouldn't drink?" Nawaki asked with widened eyes and looked at the Uchiha for an answer.

"Well, yeah. Why else would I piss her off?" Naruto asked and Kikyo looked at him with a stern gaze.

"Language." Kikyo said and Naruto looked at her with a pout on his face.

"Fine, mom." Naruto said and Kikyo huffed at his expression.

"So you got her angry, knowing full well that you might get hit by her monstrous strength, just to stop her from drinking?" Kushina asked and looked at her savior nodding like it was the most normal thing in the world. Then again, it did make sense. From what little time she had with him, she realized that Naruto was, more or less, a genuinely good person. He didn't even know Tsunade yet he was helping her, albeit in a highly unconventional manner.

"Why?" Tsunade asked a bit frustrated at his reason for getting her to fight him. Who the hell was he?!

"How do I put this?" Naruto said as he put a chin on his hand and closed his eyes. He found the answer but he wouldn't open his eyes, he didn't need to. "I'm a very selfish and foolish person. I often like to think what benefits me the most. Judging by the look on everyone's faces when I mentioned your drinking it's clear that you're upset about something and using alcohol to solve it. Kushina-chan, Kikyo-san and the Sis Con here were upset and as corny as this sounds…..I can't let them be like that since they're my friends, so yeah that was the reason why I stopped you from drinking." Naruto finished and everyone was still looking at him with varying stares.

Kushina was once more realizing just how deep his thoughts on those close to him went, Kikyo for her part was impressed at the boy's tenacity towards those he deemed important and Nawaki, well as impressed as he was at Naruto's reasoning he was pissed he called him a Sis Con.

I mean, he only had fifty albums filled with pictures of his two sisters! That was completely normal.

Senju Tsunade however was still annoyed. Not annoyed because he was caring about her family so much, rather annoyed that he was by extension caring about her. Right now, she didn't need help she just needed to be alone. Why did he care? Something was not right here.

"Anyways I'll fix the wooden floor later, let's go Kushina-chan. Training awaits." Naruto said as he grabbed her by the wrist and left leaving a cloud of smoke behind him.

"Well, yarou isn't all that bad." Nawaki said and once more got bonked on the head. "Fine, that idiot isn't all that bad."

"Thank you." Kikyo said but she was still going to hold that comment over him.

"Okay, who the hell is he?" Tsunade asked and the couple looked at each other before they spoke again.

"Come inside Nee-sama, there's a lot you don't know." Kikyo said and looked at the damage done by one of her kicks. "Naruto said he'd be repairing but you're the one who's going to pay for the materials."

"Kikyo! He started it!" Tsunade said with an annoyed tone.

"And you followed suit." Kikyo said and walked over the debris.

"Fine, let's just get this over with. Then I'll go and take him down a few pegs." Tsuande said as she entered the house once more.

"Nobody loves me." Nawaki said as he stood alone outside and cried in a corner as a dark cloud of depression settled over him.

* * *

Some time later, Training Ground, Senju Clan Compound

Kushina stood across from Naruto as she slowly unsheathed her wazikashi. The steel length body was made from the finest sources of chakra induction metal. As such it could be used in conjunction to nature affinity flowing through it to add more devastating damage. The blade was roughly around 58cm and the blade shined every time a flicker of sunlight hit it. The flare that reflected off of it gave it that much more of a terrifying look.

That would be the case normally, but Kushina was giggling and smiling when she had unsheathed her sword. Naruto for his part resisted the urge to sweat drop at the red head's behavior.

'Well, she is an Uzumaki.' Naruto thought remembering that nearly any and all Uzumaki were naturally drawn towards three things: swordsmanship, seals and ramen. Can't forget the ramen.

"So, Kushina-chan what exactly is the problem?" Naruto asked feigning confusion.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say it." Kushina said as she put her hand on her forehead and began to think deeply, however to Naruto it was amusing. Too many resemblances to his former childish personality and all the more reasons that made Kushina who she was. "I really can't figure it out."

"Maybe a spar will help." Naruto said and the red head looked at him with a peeved view.

"Just kenjutsu?" Kushina asked and Naruto nodded. The red head sighed and confidence of the highest grade had been adorned on her face. She held the sword in both of her arms and kept her left foot forward.

Naruto extended his left hand and a puff of smoke appeared. As the unsealed smoke drifted away Naruto held a katana in his hand. It was pure black blade and had a red tinted edge, the body of steel was 70 cm long. This was a katana he had forged nearly a year ago when he went on a trip to Land of Iron, under a henge of course. The famed blacksmith Masamune was still alive in this era and he for one could not afford to miss out on such an opportunity. Masamune himself was proud of the sword and forged more weapons for him later on.

"Uzumaki Kushina, I present to you….Setsuna. The Black Blade of the Apocalypse." Naruto said as he twirled the blade around and the red edge seemed to be shining for a second. Kushina stared at it with wide eyes. She could see that the blade was very good, the design of it spoke in volumes of the endless hours of work poured into it. Naruto then took a stance as well as he held the blade with an iron grip and then looked at Kushina with a smile. "Shall we begin?"

"Hai." Kushina said and both of them rushed at each other at the same time.

*CLANG*

Two blades met in the center of the distance between them. However, Naruto was holding the blade with one hand. Kushina noted this and both of them retracted before striking again.

*CLANG*

*CLANG*

*SWISH*

Naruto sidestepped away from the vertically rising slash that Kushina had done all of a sudden and he was surprised. He did not expect her to do a move like that from such close quarters, after all he could strike her down now anytime. But with her left Kushina grabbed her sheath and nearly struck him with it. Naruto jumped back as he smirked at her unorthodox sword style. It seems that Kushina wasn't the Crimson Slasher yet.

"Okay time to take this up a notch." Naruto said as he came forward with a horizontal slash and Kushina blocked it with her own but the force behind the strike pushed her back.

For a moment the Uzumaki female was stunned at the strength he had and that was through a single strike. Naruto closed the distanced between them as he gave a forward thrust with his sword but the red head brought up the tip of her wazikashi and misdirected the trajectory of the edge. Kushina then slashed at Naruto with downward diagonal strike but the Uchiha leaned back. Naruto then spun around intending to hit her with the blunt side of his katana but Kushina once more raised her sheath to absorb the damage. Unfortunately this attack had much more force than his previous strike and sent her skidding. Naruto waited for her to gain her footing.

This was a spar after all, and he'd sooner put his own life at stake than let someone innocent suffer from collateral damage due to his foolish excitement. But he had to admit that Kushina, despite her young age as of still, was good.

Her flow with the sword was good but not near his level yet.

"Kushina-chan, get ready." Naruto said as he came forward with much more incredible speed and jumped high in the air with both of his hands on the handle of the blade. Kushina realized the amount of force being put into the strike decided to dodge as she got out of there. The black katana met the ground and the surface cracked from the sheer force of it. Kushina could not believe how good he was with a sword.

"Were you trying to kill me dattebane?!" Kushina asked with some rage in her voice.

"Oi, Kushina-chan I could never harm you. This is just a spar." Naruto said as he twirled his blade around in one hand and spun it around like a lance. "You're good, but your sword is wrong."

"What do you mean? I've been using this blade for a long time. It seems to suit me fine." Kushina said in self defense of her sword. This was a special sword to her. It was forged before she left Uzushiogakure. In a way it was a remnant of her origin and she was not going to lose it.

"I know and that sword is very good, but what I'm saying is that the style you use does not go with that sword." Naruto said as he stood perfectly still in the training field.

"So what should I do?" Kushina asked not entire sure what Naruto was going for with his words.

"What I'm saying is, the style you use requires a longer blade. Preferably a katana or a nodachi." Naruto said and Kushina still looked unsure at his words. "You know what? Let's finish our spar first then I'll begin to explain it to you."

"Okay." Kushina said as she breathed out before rushing with the sword again. The two blades met and this would continue on for some time.

* * *

The Hokage Tower

Sarutobi Hiruzen finished his tale with a sigh and two of his students had varying reactions.

The Professor had dispatched his ANBU to observe Uchiha Naruto from a distance and knew that the chibi looking Madara would sense them. However, he might not retaliate and come to the conclusion that the Hokage sent them since Hiruzen had promised him freedom of privacy, to some extent. Currently he was at the Senju Compound and the ANBU were not going to barge in on such a place like that. Still, he had to worry a bit. Once news would reach the other villages that Madara' Grandson was in the village the reaction would be outrage at first. Iwagakure would probably shout about it the most. But more importantly, his students opinions mattered the most to him. He had taught them ever since they were children and now they were grown shinobi. The Densetsu no Sannin. He was naturally proud of them and they were indeed worthy of their title. Not anybody could survive an encounter with Hattori Hanzo and live to tell the tale. However, his students had a….unique set of problems.

One was a super pervert, one had a temper that often lashed out physically and one of them was….well, frankly, creepy.

Then again, geniuses are born with their own set of unique flaws and his students had just that.

When Jiraiya and Orochimaru arrived in the office, their teacher had sighed out of relief. Both shinobi raised an eyebrow at their sensei's reaction at seeing them. It was always a welcoming smile, a smile that parents gave to their children. None of the two would ever admit it out loud, but to some extent Jiraiya and even Orochimaru looked at him as a figure of inspiration and a role model akin to a strong, stern father. Naturally the two asked him what the hell was wrong with him. But business came first and two of the three Sannin relayed to him what happened during their mission to Amegakure. Sarutobi had sighed, he should've expected something like that but what surprised him the most was the fact that Tsunade had been not entirely focused on the mission though that was not a surprising considering she had taken up drinking even before the mission.

That girl needed help, otherwise that devil in the bottle would be causing problem for years.

Then afterwards Sarutobi had told the two Sannin about the recent incident with Uzumaki Kushina's attempted kidnapping. Orochimaru and Jiraiya were one of the trusted few who knew the truth behind why the bubbly red head had been brought in from Uzushiogakure and realized that Kumogakure had instigated the incident solely on the fact that she was a pure blooded Uzumaki. But what surprised them the most wasn't the fact that Kushina had been rescued, rather it was the nature of how she was rescued.

A shinobi oh so conveniently popping up at the right place at the right time was by all means a shinobi to suspect. Not to mention he had taken out five Kumo jounin without much of a problem. If it all ended there then it would be enough however, said person who rescued the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was an Uchiha. An Uchiha born and raised outside the Hidden Leaf and trained well enough to hospitalize one of Konoha's elite jounin as if he was playing around with an Academy student. What took the icing on the cake was the fact that he was Uchiha Madara's grandson. Upon hearing this Jiraiya had sighed out of frustration. Orochimaru had that gleam of interest in his eye when he heard that.

As they should, the two shinobi asked whether how he was being observed. Sarutobi that he was being observed albeit from a distance since someone *cough* Danzo *cough* had already dispatched some spies to observe him and incited some hostile behavior. However, at the moment Uchiha Naruto was trusted to some extend particularly due to his very un-Uchiha-like behavior.

"So right now he's at the Senju Compound?" the white haired Sannin asked and received a nod from his teacher. Jiraiya may have been a pervert, no scratch that a SUPER PERVERT but even he knew when the time was serious and the appearance of such a shinobi in a time where some misguided feels of war and betrayal were being felt in the air could be a potential catalyst.

Uchiha Madara's heir. The very words could cause an incident with the other villages since they would consider him a potential threat regardless of his current set of skills. And since he ran a decent spy network himself, information can be sold and bought very easily in the Elemental Nations.

"Yes, Nawaki-kun invited him there. He's gotten rather well along with the Senju's. Quite ironic really." The Third Hokage said as he lit his ever trusted companion. The Mighty Pipe of Cancer.

Orochimaru mentally sighed at his sensei's smoking tendency. Throughout the entire meeting the black haired snake summoner was the one with the least amount of contribution in the conversation.

His mind was….intrigued more or less. Orochimaru wasn't like his teammates. He didn't have any qualms when people called him ruthless, sadistic or cruel. He admitted his traits and embraced them. However, there was one more thing that the Snake Sannin considered himself.

A researcher. Not not like Jiraiya you fools, a researcher of ninjutsu. It fascinated him how there were nearly endless possibilities with ninjutsu. And that also served as fuel to his now minor obsession that was growing quickly, immortality. That is where Danzo came in. Shimura Danzo shared some of his more ruthless opinions and gave the Snake Sannin some rather preferred hideouts where he could do research on his experiments. Danzo was not bound by petty morals and knew that sometimes that some limits needed to be crossed every now and then. This was something his sensei did not understand or rather refused to understand.

He may look up to the Sandaime as a role model but even the now aging man had his own set of faults. Namely, he was a bit too soft much to Orochimaru's distaste, too soft to be a ruthless leader of shinobi at times. They were shinobi. Shinobi weren't bound by morals or honorable codes. Leave that to the samurais of the Land of Iron.

Shimura Danzo was the reason Orochimaru had gained some access to the First Hokage's remains and was working on some of his cells. Due to the limited amount of bio-organic material he had the experiments and the fruits it would bear would take time. But fortunately the Snake Sannin was a very patient man and liked to work very carefully, so he had time on his hands.

Which is why his intricate and dangerous mind was now focused on another topic.

And that topic was related to a certain legendary Uchiha shinobi.

Uchiha Madara had lived long for a significant amount of time. Long enough that he only died five years ago. Uchiha Madara had lived longer than the First Hokage, the Second Hokage and Uzumaki Mito. Their chakra levels weren't considered human…..they were considered pseudo Bijuu, of course Tobirama had died in the First Great Ninja War but that did not change the fact about the power he had.

How did Uchiha Madara live long enough to sire an heir? Then raise a family there and have a grandson? Too many missing pieces in the puzzle. It seemed that Orochimaru would have to pay Ta no Kuni a visit.

"Sensei," the pale skinned man spoke after he had drawn out from the conversation for a considerable amount of time "in terms of combat where would you place him?"

That was a very good question indeed. Jiraiya thought it but didn't voice it because he sort of felt his teammate would ask it sooner or later. Being on a team long enough with Orochimaru and Tsunade had made the Super Pervert know some of their thought patterns and tendencies. He also knew about Tsunade's little predicament with Dan but once more he digressed, it wasn't his business and he had been trying to date Tsunade for a long time. In the end she kept refusing so sooner or later he'd have to try his luck elsewhere.

But then again…..Tsunade was 'blessed'. Unknown to him some blood did drip out of his nose and on auto-pilot his hand came up to wipe it away. Sarutobi noticed it and released more smoke into the room. He needed to stop before Jiraiya ascended via nosebleed.

"Honestly I don't know." The Sandaime said with an exasperated sigh. This was a question he had been asking himself for some time since the spar.

How strong was Uchiha Naruto?

His chakra reserves must've been Kage level that much was sure considering he has a taijutsu style that is reliant on the distraction and coordination of **Shadow Clones**. He also made that one **Katon** jutsu that actually pierced through the Uchiha Clan's signature jutsu. Then there was the fact he was a fuuinjutsu user and he must have a good amount of knowledge over it too. He also said he has multiple nature affinities. The whole damn thing was too troublesome.

Then a loud collective sound of sneezes going on in the village resonated together as Sarutobi noted it and shook his head. Leave it to the Nara's to come up with such a signature term.

"On a base level he is jounin that much we know. But the real question is, how much stronger is he then Fugaku?" Jiraiya said out loud as he focused, well he tried to focus, on the matter at hand. Jiraiya then remembered something else the Hokage mentioned. "Oh right, I forgot. How's Minato doing?"

"Well today is his day off." Sarutobi replied as a matter of fact.

"Not that sensei, you know what I'm talking about." Jiraiya said pointing out the not so obvious matter regarding his apprentice and the attempted kidnap victim.

Minato was a genius, but boy was he dense when it came to women and then he cracked out of that shell. Out of all the girls he had to choose, he had ended up liking Kushina. Not that there was anything wrong with that but the fact that Kushina was well an Ice Queen and her temper was just as legendary as Tsunade's is what made him not be sure to approach her. He did care for the girl, very deeply if the Toad Sage might add.

"Well nothing special really, but from what the ANBU told me," the Third Hokage paused for a bit "he was glancing at Naruto and Kushina every now and then, since Naruto had essentially carried her all the way from the outskirts to the Senju Compound."

"Here I was making bets with Sakumo it would be done by now." Jiraiya said with a mumble adding a rare moment of relief in the situation. He could feel the Hatake grinning at him.

"As interesting as your apprentice's love life is, I think the issue at hand is far more important." The Snake Sannin said.

Not that he was angry or irritated right now, he was amused by Jiraiya's antics every now and then. In fact Orochimaru often got bored and even hung out with Jiraiya, hung out as in when he knew a situation regarding the Super Pervert would backfire and he would be a victim of his own machinations. Orochimaru would then constantly remind Jiraiya of the painful memories.

Ah good times. If Orochimaru was a king, then in the Snake Sannin's mind Jiraiya was the court jester.

"Ah come on Orochimaru, you know how important the bet is." The tall white haired man said while making gestures with his hands. "Plus, Sakumo promised that he'd get some ladies to meet me."

"Honestly Jiraiya have some shame….I apologize." Orochimaru said after he had taken a pause.

"What for?" the Toad Sage asked curiously. Orochimaru never _apologized_ for anything. Even the Sandaime was interested in his prodigal student's behavior.

"I wrongly assumed you had some form of shame." Orochimaru said with a small smile. And 3….2…..1…

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Jiraiya yelled and tried to strangle his teammate in homage to a certain bald man doing that for as long as time can remember. However the Sandaime's voice stopped him from doing so.

"Stop it the both of you." Sarutobi scolded the two like children. In his eyes they were still just that.

Every time he saw the three together he would remember the ten year old brats that just came out of the Academy. Despite growing up some of their habits still remained. Tsunade was still an angry girl out to prove the world wrong by showing that kunoichi were more lethal than men, Jiraiya wanted to peek at the Hot Springs to conduct his research and Orochimaru was looking to improve himself further and quench his thirst for perfection.

"Now go and rest up the both of you. I don't want to you two to fight right away." Hiruzen said as he chuckled a bit. Both shinobi nodded and stood up from the seats and headed out the door. As they made it out Jiraiya's eyes instantly fell on the brown haired pretty assistant of the Hokage.

'Oh my.' Jiraiya thought as he slicked his hair backwards. 'Time to the groove on.'

"Jiraiya," his teammate spoke as he froze in his steps "you wouldn't be thinking about going to talk to that woman would you?"

"Maybe." Jiraiya said as he looked at the Snake Sannin with his head turned. "Why? Jealous?"

"Hardly." The black haired man said with a small smirk. "Remember how sensei told you specifically not to strike up your….conversation with his assistants."

"I don't remember that besides," the Toad Sage said as he strode forward with sky tearing confidence "it's time for the Sexiest Shinobi Alive to get some. Now watch my smooth moves." Orochimaru was contemplating what to do right now.

He could stay and watch Jiraiya get rejected by the assistant or go back to rest a bit and work on his little snake. No that's not a pun, he means he is going to work on literal snakes that could help him in battle situations. Against his better judgement the Snake Sannin stayed back. After all this wouldn't take much time.

Not that he would deny Jiraiya's womanizing skills, often times more than once his skills with those of the opposite sex had made him extract small bits of information that proved useful later on. But here in Konoha, Jiraiya was everything parents kept their daughters away from. There were only a few women in the Hidden Leaf he had not peeped on and did not witness them in all their bare glory. As such there was only one way his flirting tactics would go.

The Toad Sage was walking smoothly as he looked at the brown haired assistant.

'Good looks. Pouty lips. Wide hips. Perky ones on top.' Jiraiya thought as he grinned like a madman as his excitement increased when another woman, only this one had light blue hair had joined the woman in a conversation. 'Score!' He thought lecherously as he went forward and tried to give his signature line.

"How you do-" Jiraiya could not finish as the blue haired woman spoke up.

"Did you hear the news Aki-chan?" the light blue haired woman asked excitedly as she blushed a bit.

"What Rin-chan?" Aki asked as she looked at the now named person.

"Apparently Naruto-sama was seen walking with Mikoto-sama in the village together!" Rin squealed out with excitement and Aki looked at her with wide eyes.

"Nani?! That quickly!" Aki said and then looked disappointed. "I thought I would have a chance after he smiled at me last night." Remembering how the Madara looking hunk flashed her a smile, TWICE, when he came into the tower and left.

"Naruto-sama smiled at you?! When?! How?!" Rin asked with excitement.

Ah, fan girls. The bane of every protagonist.

'Am I being ignored?' Jiraiya asked mentally as he stood frozen like a statue as the woman blatantly ignored him to talk about 'Naruto-sama.' After a few more minutes Jiraiya walked away as they were still talking and he skulked in the corner. Why? That brat had just arrived in the Village last night and the women were already fighting over him. It wasn't fair as the Toad Sage cursed bishonen pretty boys in his mind. Orochimaru walked by him before saying a few words.

"Very smooth." The Snake Sannin said as he walked away but the crying of the Toad Sage served as music. Orochimaru chuckled a bit. 'Well time to go and experiment on those innocent people to satisfy my mind.'

* * *

Room #21, General Ward, Konoha Hospital, Konohagakure no Sato

Uchiha Souzen sighed for the umpteenth time. His son had six broken rib cages and the other eighteen had been under heavy damage. Apparently the Bastard, aka one Uchiha Naruto as the Commissioner called him in his mind, had also beaten his son with more internal damage than external. One of his arms got broken, his collarbone had a significant amount of damage and his muscles were damaged from the inside out. Apparently even in his frenzy state Uchiha Naruto had a significant amount of control over himself. There were traces of chakra enhanced damage all over Fugaku's body and the doctors said that his son was lucky that all his vital points had suffered less damage compared the superficial ones.

That wasn't luck.

Uchiha Naruto had aimed every blow precisely with the right amount of power. The hits that he performed were chakra enhanced as well. He had planned out the entire match in his mind and won with taijutsu in conjunction with an unorthodox method of clone usage. Souzen sighed as he was thinking of some way to get a compensation for his son's condition. Kagami and his family, minus Mikoto, had come to visit the son of the Commissioner. Souzen wanted to scream out as to why Mikoto herself was not here but there would be no point in yelling at them.

Instead Souzen merely looked at his son who was resting at the moment, albeit unconscious and heavily drugged. His body was in agonizing pain right now and if he was conscious, there was a chance he may lash out as the doctors had told him.

He maybe an asshole, but he was a controlled and calm asshole. And he could not possibly let his image be tarnished by acting like a child in front of the general populace. He was broken out of his musings when he realized that the door to the room had opened. And in walked the woman who was scheduled to engage his son within the head of two months.

Uchiha Souzen for the life of him could not figure out why the daughter of the Clan Head had so much…..faith in Madara's grandson during the battle? When everyone, including the Hokage, had assumed that Uchiha Naruto had all but lost the match, it was her that spoke openly against it. She was quite strong in her approach too. He heard from the Head family that Mikoto had gone to the Senju Compound….with Naruto.

For the life of him, he could not understand what had happened to the daughter of Uchiha Kagami. She was never this….adamant about talking to a person much less going with that person. She was the Clan Heiress, if she got married before her younger brother came of age, and she should act like one. Today she had openly spoke out against the more prominent shinobi of the village regarding that _outsider_. It was absurd as his future daughter in law never spoke with a man unless it was absolutely necessary much less stand up for him.

"I see you've arrived, Mikoto-san." The Commissioner of the Uchiha Police Force said. But the person he said it to clearly heard the small seething tone in it.

"Hai, Souzen-san." The raven haired beauty replied. She knew that proper decorum ordered her to come and visit her betrothed soon to be. However, at that moment going to the Senju Clan Compound and leisurely spending her time with its residents and one Uchiha Naruto seemed to be more important to her. She had a lot of questions in her mind regarding that situation herself and in the end it came to a revelation that, more or less, scared her to some extent.

She concluded in her mind that….had Uchiha Naruto indeed been in the village from the beginning she would end up pursuing a relationship with him. No she was no head over heels or something along the vein. The young daughter of the Clan Head was scared because the feeling she had was strange. She was not sure how she could describe it. But around the grandson of Madara she was more comfortable and carefree to some extent. It was like when she was with Kushina, the Senjus or her own family.

The mere feeling of….possibly liking someone is what scared her. Add to the fact that she could clearly see that her best friend had some sort of a crush / interest in the black haired Uchiha was all the more reason to stay away from him and not do something stupid.

"How is he?" the raven haired beauty asked. She knew that she was wrong not to come and visit Fugaku hours earlier. He was after all the son of the Commissioner and more importantly her soon to be fiancé. Yet she stayed back.

"You saw what happened today. However, the damage isn't as horrible as we thought at first." The Commissioner said to the young seventeen year old. He could see some sort of guilt in the irises of her eyes and decided to not to raise the flag yet. He would do that later.

"I thought so. Naruto was saying that he did pull back his punches during the incident with the clones." Mikoto said with a blank tone as if she were discussing the weather.

Now this got a reaction from the Commissioner of the Police Force. He grit his teeth at the words the girl said. Not because it was the truth. Rather the way she said it.

"Mikoto-san, you seem to be awfully calm despite Fugaku's situation. And the fact that you stayed back to talk with _him_ after the incident makes me raise questions." Souzen spat out lightly. All emotional control was being taken away. Her tone of indifference had set off the trigger.

"I don't know what you're implying Commissioner-san, but do make sure you don't insinuate something foolish." Mikoto spat back. She knew this was coming, but did not expect it so soon. She really needed to get away and be alone. It was probably a bad decision to come visit Fugaku now.

"You know exactly what I mean." The Commissioner said with hatred lacing the words. He looked to see that his son was still unconscious so he could say what he wanted to. "You'd rather spend time with the grandson of that exiled shame rather than visit your own fiancé. Does Madara's grandson ensnare you that much?"

"Souzen-san." Mikoto said her tone now visibly annoyed at the words of Fugaku's father. "You're crossing your bounds. Do well to remember them."

"Hn." The Commissioner grunted at her words and she knew exactly what he meant. "You can change it all you want Mikoto-san, but you and I both know. You're more closer to that _outsider_ than you are to your fiancé. To think the clan heiress could do something like that. No wonder we're losing respect."

"Enough." Mikoto said and this time her Sharingan activated.

In that moment Souzen realized he was no longer talking to the seventeen year old daughter of Uchiha Kagami and Uchiha Mikasa. This was the kunoichi who had resigned from ANBU less than twenty four hours ago. Small amounts of killing intent flooded the room. Not that Souzen was afraid of her or anything but if word got out that the Commissioner got into a verbal spat with the Clan Head's daughter that controversy would soon come back to bite him in the ass.

"I've been allowing you say things like that for some time now. I simply came here to see how Fugaku was doing, but considering the amount of hostile behavior you're showing clearly it was wrong for me to visit now." She said with a tone that commanded absolute silence from the listener. "Goodbye, Souzen-san and next time do not speak to me like that. Do well to remember who I am."

Mikoto then left the room and was walking away with anger seeping through her. Needless to say if someone did make her angry now, well they would get a full taste of her unbridled anger right now. People were walking away from her path. An angry Uchiha was an Uchiha you should not cross.

'I'm just going to train now. I've got the jounin exams coming up in a month.' She thought to herself as she strode past area. She didn't even realize how fast she was going. Her thought solely focused on the fact she needed to train.

* * *

Training Ground 13

*THUNK*

The sound of several shuriken landing perfectly on and near the black, circular center mark could be heard throughout the empty training ground. It was just him and the targets. His unkempt blonde hair flickered in the wind as his blue eyes were focused solely on the targets.

'Shuriken practice, done.' He thought as he reached for his pouch and looked at the human dummy that was used for training purposes. He took out his kunai and launched several of them at the same time. Head, neck, chest, knee. Four points all penetrated by the sharp kunai. He stopped for a moment as he sat down. A filled water bottle rested on the grass beside him. Slowly, he reached for the bottle and picked it up. His fingers traced the body of the bottle for some moments before it finally reached its destination. The cap was held and turned. The door was open and the liquid contents inside the container could be consumed.

He drank it all in one go. Usually he would not do that, but today's training schedule was a bit more hectic than usual. He disregarded his own routine and acted anomalously today. His mind had not been in the clear as much as he had assumed it to be. He looked at the clear blue sky as the white clouds idly travelled on the vast emptiness of it all. While his azure eyes may seem fixated on the heavens above, his mind was very much on the physical plane. And right now he knew what was eating him up.

A single thought.

'Why?'

The same question that he had been asking himself for a long time since last night. The question baffled him to no end.

Why did the one girl he truly ever liked…..ended up being that close to a person she barely knew?

She never, in his opinion, smiled so warmly at him. Her violet eyes never looked at the blonde with such an endearing look. But much more so, he had never seen her blush like that. And honestly, it made her look just that more adorable in his eyes.

Therein lied the problem.

Why couldn't she smile that warmly at him?

Why couldn't she look at him like that?

Why….could he never make her look like that?

In the midst of all these thoughts, the young man of sixteen did not notice the presence of another man looking at him. This other man was significantly taller than him and looked at the blonde with a small look of understanding. He knew what his apprentice was feeling right now. He had been in that boat far longer than him and knew of the problems that came with it.

Whereas his master had often confessed his love for the woman he had fallen for, his apprentice never truly had the guts to say it to the girl he liked. No his apprentice was no coward. Even as a chunnin he could handle himself perfectly against some well seasoned jounin. It was not a matter of cowardice regarding enemies and death. No this was something far more dangerous, on a mental scale, and absolutely delicate.

Matters of the heart always were heavier than they seemed.

Sighing internally, the tall man with the white spiky hair tied in a ponytail spoke up.

He chose his next words carefully, and by that he meant going with this default introduction minus his iconic dance signature.

"Yo, Minato." The Toad Sage said and the blonde was broken out of his daze by the voice of the person he knew. "What's with you and watching clouds? Don't tell me you're joining the Nara Clan."

"Sensei." The blue eyed, blonde haired chunnin of Konohagakure no Sato said with a surprised tone.

He truly did not feel his sensei coming near the training ground. He wasn't infusing chakra so that was why his Sensory Perception didn't pick him yet, his ears should have registered the noise. Sixteen year old Namikaze Minato may not be arrogant or overconfident, but he did take a certain amount of pride in building up his skills. He had worked hard over the years to polish his skills and deserved the praise that was thrown at him by both his peers and seniors. There was a reason why his marks were still the highest in the history of the Ninja Academy in the Hidden Leaf.

And now he realized even further that his mind was in the fog of it all.

While his predominant thoughts were on the lovely Uzumaki Kushina whence he began to let his 20/20 sight on the sky, near the end before his sensei arrive his mind had drifted off to another person. The person who had garnered both the attention and, possibly, affection of the red headed Uzumaki beauty.

Uchiha Naruto.

The Madara looking Uchiha who had appeared out of nowhere and saved Kushina from the Kumo jounin as she herself had testified it to both him and ANBU. Minato had liked the red head for a long time. For nearly three years if he was to be honest about it. Her red hair was always so enchanting to him. She had a large amount of raw talent too, but very little control over her vast chakra reserves. However, the one thing about her that made him feel honestly a bit peeved out and afraid, to some extent, was her furious anger.

It seemed like an unstable explosive tag that could go off at any minute. And despite mentally screaming at himself to go after the girl he liked with all his heart…..he just couldn't bring himself to do it. However, when he heard that Kushina had gone out of the village in a fit of rage he had to go after her and stop her from self-infliction. Not that she would do that, but he didn't want to take a chance with such a travesty. After all, people tend to do the most irrational of things when anger clouds their clear minds. However, when he found strands of Kushina's scarlet locks every so now and then scattered across the outskirt of the forests in a trail like path….panic began to take over.

And he was right. Uzumaki Kushina was indeed kidnapped or rather the ninjas of Kumogakure tried to kidnap her but one person saved her.

Uchiha Naruto.

Where did he even come from? His timing seemed too perfect. He would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of the Madara looking Uchiha who carried….. _carried_ Kushina all the way not only to the village, but to her home in the Senju Compound. He had the image of how the girl would blush and dig her head into his chest at every small little tease and compliment he threw her way.

If the young chunnin was to be honest, it kind of hurt him seeing that memory being played before his mind over and over again.

"Wow, I think this is the least amount of words you've ever said to me in a long time." Jiraiya said as he sat beside his apprentice on the grassy ground. The blonde merely smiled with a sheepish expression as shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah it's nothing sensei, just a bit winded from the training." Minato said as he lied, or rather tried to lie, to his sensei.

Minato had graduated at seven years old from the Academy. That was the youngest age anyone had passed till then. Jiraiya became interested in the young man and took him on as an apprentice to see if he was worth his mettle. And true to the rumors he was a genius as a shinobi. He had entered the Chunnin Exams alone representing Konoha and came out on top on his first go. He would no doubt be one of the most talked about and feared shinobi when he reaches his true prime as a shinobi. The Toad Sage was proud but there were still a lot of things he had to teach his young apprentice.

And one of them regarded the topic of women in this case.

"So, when will you stop lying and tell me the truth?" Jiraiya asked as his apprentice shrugged his shoulders once more. Being the wise shinobi that he was, the Toad Sage put his hand on Minato's head and ruffled his hair. His apprentice didn't say anything and merely resolved to his sensei treating him like a child.

"So you know then." Minato said in a somber tone and he saw his sensei nod out of the corner of his eyes. He raised his head as the confusion could be seen visibly in his blue eyes. "I really don't know what to say, sensei. My head is not really in training. Ever since I saw Kushina being….held like that, it hurt. It hurt me but I just couldn't blame or hurt the other guy for making me feel that way. I don't even know him before this and if it wasn't for him, then Kushina might've been taken further away and there was a chance I couldn't reach her and beat those jounin."

Now that Minato had time to think his calm and calculative mind had surveyed the situation over and over. He did act hostile to the Uchiha who had saved the redheaded Uzumaki. But that didn't mean he liked the fact Kushina was all giddy with him.

"I know how you feel." Jiraiya said in a tone of understanding.

The young Namikaze nodded at his sensei's words lightly. For the first time since he had personally began to know the Toad Sage, he knew that his sensei had a unrequited love for the Slug Princess. He had been since he was a young twelve year old as Jiraiya had so often told him. The main difference was that whereas Minato never truly had the necessary courage or rather a proper way of expressing his feelings towards the redhead, Jiraiya had done it….more times than he could count and each time the answer was the same.

No.

One word that kicked him down and made him feel like someone had stabbed him. Each time the effect of it felt more devastating than the last time. However, Jiraiya had more guts than any other shinobi of his time and an unwavering will and he stood by his decision that one day he would make the Senju Princess fall for him.

However, with time comes experience. With experience comes wisdom. Right now his mind, somehow made him convince himself that maybe…..just maybe he was not meant to be with Tsunade on that level. It was just one of those things in life that didn't happen. Fate, or any other factor similar to it, had nothing to do with it. It was just his guts telling him a version of the truth he was slowly starting to accept. And Jiraiya was no sore lose, he knew how to look the other way when the situation called for it.

"So the only bit of advice I am going to give you is this." The taller of the two said as he stood up from his resting position. "Tell that girl how you feel. Don't sit here and let the Habanero fall for someone else while you may have a chance. You've known her for longer than that new guy, and besides Kushina was always rather kinder to you than most boys."

"That is true." Minato said as small traces of hope could be found in his voice. His sensei was right, trying without giving up was stupid and Namikaze Minato was not stupid. He also stood up as he ironed his resolve. "Tomorrow, I'm going to tell her how I feel. I'll be really happy if she does say yes as well. If she doesn't well, I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

"Are you sure, gaki?" Jiraiya said with an all knowing grin, he was doing this to see if Minato truly was ready to accept the consequences should she no. "What if she says no? What then, Namikaze Minato of Konoha?"

"I don't know, but I never really have been one to give up. Besides, I've got the jounin exams coming up I can't be afford to be down." The blonde said with a small smile, but that smile simply radiated confidence befitting of the person.

"Well said. Besides, you better become a jounin." Jiraiya said and then started to nervously sweat. "Seriously I've got a lot of cash riding on you in the exams."

"Sensei." The blue eyed sixteen year old said with a deadpan expression. "When did you start to gamble?"

"Ha!" Jiraiya huffed with a haughty smirk on his face. "It's only gambling if you know you're going to lose. Besides, I hear our newly immigrated Uchiha is also going to take part in it."

"Really?" the blonde asked a bit surprised at the sudden admission of the Uchiha into the shinobi ranks of the Leaf. Not that he doubted the Uchiha's strength, he definitely had that if he could take down the would-be kidnappers. What surprised our blonde prodigy was the fact that he was allowed to take the Jounin exams straight away a month from now.

It kind of seemed unfair.

"If you don't mind me asking sensei, why is he being allowed to take the exams no questions asked?" Minato asked with an inquisitive stare as his shinobi teacher simply looked at him with a gleam in his eyes.

"That's because he was vouched for by both the Uchiha and the Senju Clans." Jiraiya said and he noted the irony of the words he had uttered.

Talk about oil and water mixing.

"Something about that sentence makes me feel worried." The blonde teen spoke in a manner that raised even more questions in his mind. Sure, Clan Heads Uchiha Kagami and Senju Nawaki were on very friendly terms but even now an Uchiha and a Senju agreeing with each other made him feel bizarre about it.

"I know. I guess this Naruto's heritage has something to do with it." the Toad Sage as he thought about the name of Madara's grandson. 'Seriously, who names their kids fishcake? Hah! Madara's grandson is a fishcake.'

"You mean because he's an Uchiha?" the blonde asked and in any other case it would seem to make sense. Clan descended beings did have certain privelages that most people did not. Sometimes some would even abuse this power. However, not all people who were from clans were so misguided.

"Not necessarily." Jiraiya said and his apprentice looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Have I got a story to tell you."

* * *

Main House, Uchiha Clan Compound

Three people had entered the house of four, currently five as there was a guest staying with them at the moment. Uchiha Kagami had a satisfied smile on his with his associate and close friend Kaito had gone excellently. Apparently Kaito's wife, Yukino, was pregnant and she had just found out this morning. Kagami being the jovial and easy going man he was decided to give his assistant a day off. After all he had **Shadow Clones** to help him. At least the brat was useful in something.

Speaking of which.

'That brat.' Kagami thought in his quiet and calm mind.

Uchiha Kagami was once feared on the battlefield. Hi no Kunshu they called him, the Lord of Fire. Rightfully so, he was considered the strongest Uchiha to emerge in the clan's history since Madara's era. His terrifying control over fire, tenacious Interceptor Fist timing coupled with his ridiculous speed is what made him feared on the battlefield. It was only due to bad luck and being at the wrong time at the wrong place that he had become a technical cripple. He could still fight alright, but not for a long time and he had to quit but he still trained. You never know when you might end up in situation where you might fight.

However, fighting against both the Ohnoki of the **Jinton / Dust Release** and Hanzo the Salamander, even in his prime, did not come without repercussions. While Ohnoki might've injured him it was Hanzo's poison that ate away at his leg. If it wasn't for Lady Mito's intervention with her Fuuinjutsu that permanently absorbed the remainder of the seal he wouldn't have a leg. He would never forget her kindness and that was long before Mikoto had been born. That Kagami was gone, or so people thought.

Contrary to popular belief, the Lord of Fire still had his old flame raging inside him. He showed it when he ousted the Elders from the Clan Council just last year. A killing intent reminiscent of the Second Great Ninja War was experienced by the naysayers and parasites who ate away at the chains of the clan. He was married now and was happy with two children. However, one thing that people did not know that he and his wife had a rather…..active life something that Byakuya was not scarred by thanks to some silencing seals yet. The same could not be said for Mikoto who had involuntarily walked into the room once. Of course that was a long time ago, but they could still remember their daughter's flushed face.

And today, after many years he had witnessed that face of hers again at the Training Ground when one Uchiha Naruto had called his daughter beautiful and was outright complimenting her. Sure he wasn't implying any hidden and perverse meaning behind his words, the Unusual Grandson as Kagami called him was being completely blunt and honest with his words.

Perhaps a bit too _honest_ , much to his dislike.

Yes, his daughter was a former ANBU Black Op and on her way to becoming a jounin in the upcoming exams. But there was one thing that no training in the world could've prepared his darling daughter for.

A man.

No not in the physical sense. Mikoto more or less had little to no interaction with men her age. It was always formal talks and those who wanted to court his daughter would be shot down by her icy personality in seconds. A true Ice Queen his daughter was, just like her mother. This was probably the reason why Mikoto was acting so strangely at the brat's words. She had never been complimented before in a blunt way before by anyone other than her family before. Hell her fiancé was one of the _blandest_ people that the Uchiha Clan Head ever knew and he knew what the Nidaime Hokage was like when he was in one of the meetings. Kami it took so much effort not to yawn at the constant bickering of the higher ups.

But now that someone did compliment his daughter and called her beautiful in front of him no less, he was livid! How dare that brat even think of looking at his daughter that way?! To many it would seem that Kagami was overreacting just a little bit in his mind, but that was his daughter dammit! And he'd crush his fingers before they could dig into his daughter.

'Yes!' Kagami thought with an evil smirk as it stretched all the way to his eyes as a dark shadow landed behind him. He began to snicker as he thought about all the torture he would put Naruto through. Now he had a legitimate reason to torment him.

"Otou-san is having one of his moments again." The younger child of Kagami said to his mother.

He had seen his father have that look before. Usually it indicated something his father had planned out beforehand and a person would be a victim. And then his mother would straighten his father out. You think he'd learn by this point but adults were so complicated to the child. Why couldn't everyone be more like him and go on with their day without trouble?

"Don't worry about it Byaku-chan." Mikasa said to her son as she looked at him with an understanding smile.

She was married to her husband for nearly 20 years and even now he acted like a man-child sometimes, though not everyone knew about this side of his other than close people. They had married at a late age around 28 since Kagami was always out on missions and the same could be said for Mikasa as well. It was only through a small accident on Kagami's behalf that he ended up ruining her hair with a bottle of milk. That apology somehow turned into them meeting each other more and then that lead to Kagami courting his future wife.

She was happy with her husband, though she could live without him acting like a child sometimes. And now she knew why exactly her husband was getting worked up for.

One Uchiha Naruto.

For the life of her she did not understand why her husband was out to antagonize the poor boy. He was so well mannered for an Uchiha and he was Madara's grandson. She honestly expected him to be a scowling, cold bastard who looked down on others for having the gall to breathe the same air as him, though that was probably the propaganda in her head speaking as she remembered seeing the Legendary Ghost when she was a child. He was always anti-social, didn't talk much, had a blank face and always stayed alone. She always wondered what he would look like if the man smiled once in a while. That question had been answered as his grandson closely resembled him.

However, it was his cheerful and social behavior that made Naruto all the more likable to Mikasa. Being Madara's grandson or not meant little to nothing to the current Matriarch of the clan. He was what Uchiha should be like. The scowls on the face of nearly, every Uchiha was getting bothersome to watch and he seemed like a fresh new leaf on a tree. However, another reason why she was so interested in the young Uchiha was because of his interactions with her almost reclusive daughter that made her look at him in a new light.

He was probably the only man around his age who made her daughter blush like a schoolgirl. She might be over-thinking things but there was one thing that Mikasa was sure of. Her daughter does not blush, especially more so because she was not even that enthusiastic when she spoke about Fugaku. It was always 'We met and had lunch. We talked a bit and went home.' It was always the same damn thing. That buffoon that was her daughter's fiancé did not understand women and to Mikasa he was a fool. A fool who did not deserve someone as precious and lovely as her daughter.

She remembered how daughter used to be. Sure she didn't chase butterflies or make a crown out of flowers, but she used to be cheerful. She used to smile and her face would look so beautiful then. Of course, she had seen her daughter smiling last night. Very lightly, but it was there. A smile that Mikasa had nearly forgotten what it looked like. And then she heard the next segment of the conversation between her daughter and the Unusual Grandson. He had dared to call her daughter a goddess. He even added the suffix of 'chan' to her name. Her daughter had blushed and ran. She had nearly giggled at her daughter's disposition, nearly giggled.

Of course that was the reason why she sent her daughter to wake Naruto up. True to her thoughts, Mikoto did seem to be acting a bit strange after she woke up their current guest but it was a different kind of 'strange'. Mikoto refused to talk to anyone and just stormed out of the house. Sure her daughter had an icy temper that was expressed through stares and very terrifying genjutsu, but she was showing more emotions in one day after meeting Naruto.

That was a good thing. Her daughter was showing genuine emotions that didn't seem to make her look like she was a robotic shinobi as many become after joining ANBU. Maybe Naruto could become that friend that Mikoto needs alongside Kushina. Two heads are better than one after all.

….And maybe Naruto could be something more. If that was possible anyway.

Shrugging her thoughts away for now she turned her attention back to Byakuya who was now yawning at his eccentric father's behavior. It would all be over soon, well if his mother's legendary frying pan was in the equation.

"Byaku-chan why don't you go rest up a bit." Mikasa said with a small smile.

'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Byakuya internally screamed inside his head when he saw that small smile. Small smiles were dangerous like that and her eyes were closed! 'Run Byakuya run!' He screamed to himself from his thoughts.

"Hai!" Byakuya said and suddenly nothing but dust was left in his trail.

'Hmm.' Mikasa thought as she looked at her husband who was still machinating thoughts on how to probably get one over Naruto for no apparent reason. Byakuya had told his mother about how his father told him to delay the young Uchiha for the Council Meeting. For that she would pay him back but the question was…how?

Not being able to find an answer right now she decided to do the next best thing.

"Oh Kagami-kun~" she said in a sing song voice. Immediately a shiver ran down the said person's spine. His head crookedly spun around to slowly look at his wife who was smiling way too sweetly much to his horror.

"We have a lot to discuss." She said and Kagami grumbled much to her surprise. That usually did not happen. "Is something wrong?"

"No not really." Kagami said as he sat down with a thoughtful expression on his face. He was _concerned_ about it.

"Okay care to share?" Mikasa said as she sat down beside her husband in the living room as both of them leaned on the couch. Her head was resting against his shoulder and on instinct her hand was in his grasp. This is what happened in their moments.

"It's about Miko-chan." The Uchiha Clan Head said as he sighed later on. "Today I saw her nearly glare at Fugaku before the sparring session."

"That's strange." Mikasa said with a raised eyebrow. "She usually doesn't glare. She just stares at them with her Sharingan for a moment."

"I know that's what makes it so weird. And then when Souzen tried to goad Naruto into an argument regarding Miko-chan's engagement the brat naturally told him that he thought nothing of it…Miko-chan looked down for a moment. It was like she was expecting the brat to say something about it."

"Ah yes." Mikasa said in a sagely fashion while her husband looked at her in a confused manner.

"That's not all that happened Mikasa-chan." Her husband said to her. He took on a bit of an angry expression as he spoke his next words. "The brat actually the stones to call my little daughter beautiful in front of me and her future fiancé no less. What made it worse was that Miko-chan actually said thank you to him."

"Good, good." Mikasa said and now her husband had to voice his confusion.

"Okay Mikasa-chan, what is going on?" Kagami asked and judging by that look on his wife's face. She clearly knew something he did not. Maybe something did happen between his daughter and the brat.

Oh how the thought infuriated him. When he gets his hands on that bastard he's going to-!

"Calm down Kagami-kun." Mikasa said as she smiled satisfyingly. "I am glad that Mikoto is acting like this around him. This way he's going help us break those walls around Miko-chan built."

"You don't understand Mikasa-chan!" He said with a worried tone. Mikasa for her part looked at her husband and realized something. He hadn't acted like this since Mikoto got her first admirer. He had literally put that boy under genjutsu just for looking at his daughter wrong. To him Mikoto was still that small bundle of joy that made him cry out of sheer happiness all those years ago.

"I understand perfectly Kagami-kun." Mikasa said and lighly kissed her husband on his lips. Their lips pressed against one another and Kagami realized how lucky he was in life to get someone like Mikasa. Not just because of her natural beauty that made her look like she was a woman in her late twenties to early thirties. No her support was so crucial to him he could never forget it.

"Miko-chan is acting like a girl. She should have done so years ago. I heard a small conversation between her and Naru-chan last night as they entered the house and no! Don't protest. Listen first." Mikasa said with a raised hand. "Nothing happened between them I am sure but in the end of that conversation, he called our daughter a Goddess and she ran away like a girl with crush on him."

"How is that even good?! I don't want my daughter to even associate with a manipulator like him!" the Clan Head said with a comical expression. His wife sighed at his antics.

"Kagami-kun," she said with a proud tone "if my daughter ends up liking someone like Uchiha Naruto I'd be happy."

"Why?" Kagami asked. He was not ready to accept the fact that his daughter might *ergh* _like_ someone. The idea seemed so foreign it was absurd and scary. His daughter liking a boy!

"Because Kagami-kun, Uchiha Naruto is just that sort of a person." His wife said and he looked at her in an awed manner. "I know, I know. I met him for just one day but call it a woman's intuition. And you know from personal experience I am never wrong."

'I hate it when she's right.' Kagami thought with a downed expression.

Wait….

"Where's Miko-chan?" Kagami asked.

"Well I saw those sandals she wore today, but I don't sense her in the house. So she came back." Mikasa said.

"Probably training. That girl has no limits to train on how she should train herself." Her husband said in a proud tone.

"She does have the jounin exams coming up and you know what our daughter is like when she takes some shuriken in her hands." Mikasa added remembering her daughter's ridiculous skills with weapons projectile.

"She gets that from her old man." Kagami said once more clearly proud at his daughter'skills.

"Aren't we high and mighty today? That reminds me, you need to be punished today." Mikasa added with no emotions in her voice all of a sudden.

"Wait what?" Kagami said in a surprised tone. He didn't do anything foolish today. All he did was make Naruto….late for the meeting….via his son…

'Oh no….' Kagami thought with horror in his mind.

"Naru-chan was late because of you." Mikasa said as Kagami could hear the brat making the whip noise in his mind. "Prepare to cry." She added.

* * *

Timeskip: Hours Later

Training Ground, Senju Clan Compound

The sun had reached its peak a long time ago. And now it was giving off indications that he wanted to go home for the day. His job was done and sometime later, his lazy cousin the moon would come out to spread the joy of nighttime. The Nara's would 'Praise the Moon' for when it appeared. It meant an extended nap time for them which lasted hours and they had nothing to do. He agreed with them on that one.

Well that's how the former Uzumaki used to think when he was a child. He always hated getting up in the mornings so early and learning under Kakashi only increased that habit even more. So yeah to some extent he was lazy, but not when it came to training or fighting. He would go all out to even the scores. He enjoyed the thrill of a good fight and after fusing with Madara that only increased.

That man had a literal boner for fighting.

The Warrior's Boner, as Naruto had called it, was the third most dangerous boner to have. As for the other two, well he'd talk about it later.

However, he did make a new rule. He set limitations on himself when he fought just for shits and giggles. He would limit himself for not using the same move over and over again, he would fight with restriction seals around his body at varying levels and what not.

Today however, he nearly let that go when she sparred with Kushina in kenjutsu. She was good and had loads of potential. Much more potential than he had and he could freely admit that, but not at the moment. Madara was already no stranger to the sword and Naruto himself was very good with it. Combine that and you get a samurai level shinobi. Kami that sounded so awesome!

Anyway, he almost let go and the result was that Kushina was now panting on the ground breathing heavily. Her muscles were sore from the weaving movements that Naruto made along with his sudden speed increase or decrease. He could also vary the blows from his sword strikes. It was crazy dattebane!

"Say, Kushina-chan don't you want to spar more?" the Ultimate Shinobi, as he so appropriately labeled himself, asked the red head beauty on the ground. Honestly he did not want to make her this tired today. But hey swordsman spirit or something along those lines made it happen.

"No." She muttered out as she was still panting for breath. She thought she could get him with her highly unique *cough* random *cough* style of kenjutsu. But the Uchiha was more devious than her and was weaving through her moves like he was predicting them. What made it worse was when he activated his Sharingan. Sure she was proud that she had made him activate his Sharingan and yes that was her achievement.

However, the blessing was actually a curse. The Uchiha was moving faster than before, he was parrying her strikes more often and hitting her more so many times. Her arms were the sorest part along with her legs. All of his attacks were nearly aimed for her limbs and in effect he was teaching her a lesson. He was cutting down her mobility factor and then he moved on to actually finishing her off.

It was a massacre and Chibi Kushina was crying rivers in her mind. She was an Uzumaki dammit! She should be the one putting him down in kenjutsu while chewing gum and kicking ass! But no, he just had to be the perfect swordsman / shinobi too. Honestly she felt like he was a cheat code in the shinobi system.

For some reason the Ultimate Shinobi felt like smirking. He felt that someone was being jealous of his amazing abilities. Oh you fools how you wish you could be Uchiha Naruto.

"Are you tired?" Naruto asked with a soft smile as he sat down beside her and gently picked her up as they sat back to back. Kushina didn't say anything.

What could she say? Here she was leaning against the guy she might have a crush on, that thought alone was eating away at her. She needed time to think. It was unlike anything before in her life. Someone that treated her just like she wanted to.

"Sort of." Kushina said with a small voice and Naruto picked up on it.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." The Uchiha said as he felt the Uzumaki against his back squirm a little. "I may have wounded your pride a bit today, but you have to remember there will always be people stronger than you. Take the Five Kage for example. Could you beat them as they are right now?"

She said nothing and knew he was right. She couldn't even last against the Kumo jounin.

Maybe if fuzzy came into play, but she really did not want to use its power. It scared her honestly. Not because she was afraid of the beast, but rather afraid of what the power might to do her.

"However, I have to admit. Your potential as a kunoichi is amazing. One that can probably make you go down in history as one of the strongest in history." Naruto added later on.

It was true. Kushina's chakra reserves were massive to say the least. And she had not finished the more advanced stages to chakra control exercises so there was still room for growth. That along with her natural talent in the art of sealing is what made her potential so dangerous.

Were all Uzumaki so dangerous? If so he could understand why three of the five villages saw them as a threat. Never had he felt prouder of being an Uzumaki or part Uzumaki as he is now.

"Really?" she asked not moving, well because she couldn't right now.

"Yup, and after next month I'm going to try train you regularly since I am going to take the jounin exams." Naruto said with a small smile. However the exams got a raised brow.

…

Followed by an exclaimed sentence.

"You're taking the jounin exams already?! That's not fair dattebane!" she said and settle for a childish pout that once more accentuated her facial features.

"We are shinobi my Benihime-chan." Naruto said in a poet like voice. "As for why I am taking it. I am just that naturally awesome….dattebayo."

"Did you just take away my patented verbal tick?" She asked with a low voice.

"No not really. In fact I kind of find it cute." He said knowing the effect it would have. Kami he remembered how Anko had teased him about it.

"C-Cute?!" she spluttered out as her cheeks took on a shade of red that shamed her hair.

Dammit! Why was he always teasing her like this?!

"Now you're just adorable. In fact I could scoop you up right in my arms and fly away!" he said in a haughty voice.

"Fly away? That was kind of corny Naruto-kun." She said with a deadpan expression.

"Oi! I have a reputation to maintain." He said with a comical yell. He then picked up the tired kunoichi in his arms in a bridal carry as she became red once more. She didn't protest loudly though.

Hey, she was comfortable in his arms. It was unusually warm, his presence made you feel relaxed.

"Why did you pick me up like that?" she asked with a red face not being able to look at him right now.

"Because you're tired…..and I kind of like having you in my arms." He added the last part with a small mutter but the Uzumaki female heard it.

'He likes having me in his arms?' She asked as she looked at him with her violet colored eyes. He was smiling so peacefully. Soon enough they reached her house once more and he opened the door. He placed her inside and sat in front of her for some time giving her an intense stare which made her a bit unnerved.

"You know, I never noticed your eyes." He said leaning forward but still some distance away. The red head was fuming at his action. Naruto for his part was not really realizing the situation and would've leaned in closer had it not been for the voice that made its presence known.

"Well aren't we a pervert."

Naruto and Kushina's eyes darted off towards the door and saw the buxom blonde woman standing there with her arms crossed and her eyebrows narrowed.

"Well care to explain yourself, _Honorable Grandson_?" Tsunade asked and the Uchiha cringed at those words.

'Oh Kami!' he thought in horror. The words felt so….stabbing. 'No wonder Konohamaru hated being called that!'

"Please don't call me that again." The Uchiha said as he looked like he was reeling from the effects of those words.

"Why not? Just because you think you're Madara's grandson you can do what you want? Don't pull off anything stupid with Kushina, or I'll end you." Tsunade said and then Naruto laughed at her words. Okay now she was pissed and her fist was shaking to hit something.

Preferably the Uchiha right in front of her.

"That's funny. As if I'd let something ever happen to Kushina-chan or do something that would harm her." Naruto said it like it was perfectly normal for him.

"You say it like you mean it." Tsunade said and Naruto merely nodded at her words.

Okay, he was officially weird now.

"Of course I mean it. Kushina-chan is the first friend I have ever since I left Ta no Kuni. She's one of my precious people now and there is no way I am letting anything happen to her." He declared with steeled resolve.

"Naruto-kun." Kushina said with a small amount of awe in her voice.

It was officially happening. Uzumaki Kushina's feelings of a simple crush were changing to something else.

Something deeper and powerful.

"You've got a way with words, I'll give you that but I still don't like you…..one bit." Tsunade said as she crossed her arms.

"Okay then, since we clearly got off in the wrong foot of destruction." He said making Kushina giggle and Tsuande's eyebrow twitch. "Let's reintroduce ourselves. Hello! My name is Uchiha Naruto and I've joined the Village Hidden in the Leaves since last night. My likes are ramen, the color orange, my family, my friends and my precious people. My dislikes are arrogant people, stuck up people, power hungry people, people who can't tell apart a kunai apart from the scroll that stores it and manipulative people who seek to benefit from the situation despite ruining another person's life. My hobbies….well I guess training, creating new jutsu, eating all sorts of ramen and finish writing a manga. As for my dreams...well there are two of them. Firstly, I want to have a family again and lastly to surpass both the Old Goat and Senju Hashirama."

"Old Goat?" Tsuande asked in confusion. Who the heck was Old Goat?

"That's what Naruto-kun refers to his grandfather as." Kushina said with a deadpan expression. "You really liked antagonizing him didn't you, Naruto-kun?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault he gave me those chances. I swear he was pissed when I once brought a honeycomb and a jackass to our home and-" Naruto was immediately cut off by the buxom blonde who decided to speak up.

"You? You want to surpass your own grandfather and my grandfather? Wake up from your dream." The blonde said as she crossed her arms under her very impressive chest. It seemed to perk up more.

Now Naruto would be a liar if he said he didn't find Tsunade appealing, even back in his world. Sure she was a granny when he knew her back then, but now she was younger so no harm in looking or admiring. But he wouldn't stare for too long. Lesson learned from Jiraiya that was actually useful.

"Maybe but it's my dream to follow. What's yours anyway?" Naruto said and then saw that she wasn't really going to answer. "Fine, you can answer me later."

"You've got a lot of nerve don't you?" the female Sannin asked with some frustration. She was frustrated because not only did his little act earlier today take away any chance she had of having a bit more liquor since Kikyo snatched away any and all sorts of alcohol from the house, but also because she couldn't figure this guy out.

He did it because her act of self deprivation was going to affect her family members, which he couldn't bear? Nonsense! Such people don't exist in this world and not certainly someone who descended from Madara.

Why was he doing this? Why was he so….different from the typical Uchiha? What made him different? Wait….why was he smiling at her?

"Nope, just a whole lot of guts." He answered with a shit eating grin. "Anyways, I should be going now. I have to visit a certain someone who I promised I would meet later and he's probably going to complain about it later. Snotty brats and their whinings."

"Wait you're leaving? I wanted to ask you what a manga was." Kushina was lying. That was not why she wanted him to leave. Sure she was confused when he said manga. What the actual heck that was, even she did not know. Tsunade herself had the question but she had more grave issues than that.

"Don't worry, Benihime-chan." Naruto said and the red haired girl once more felt shy at the nickname. Tsunade was observing all this with a raised eyebrow.

It was weird seeing Kushina look flustered like that.

"I'll be back later and we can train or whatever you want." Naruto said and Kushina mildly nodded at him. However the nature of that sentence could be taken in a different way.

And Tsunade took it in a different way.

"Hey!" the blonde said with a tone of annoyance. "Don't talk about stuff like that with Kushina."

"Stuff like what? Wait…." Naruto said and then pointed a finger at the blonde. "Are you one of those closet perverts?"

"What?!" Tsunade said with some red in her cheeks from embarrassment. Oh she was going to kill him on general principle for even insinuating something like that.

"I didn't say anything perverse to her but you. Hohoho." Naruto chuckled a bit as he spun his index finger around.

"Stop spreading lies you pervert. You're the one who's a pervert. You were even trying to flirt with Kushina when I came here." Tsuande said trying to make invalid points while swaying the attention away from her.

Not a very good choice.

"Well, I wasn't flirting with her right now. But I'd be a fool not to. I mean look at her." Naruto said as he sat beside her and put a shoulder around her arms as he pulled her in close. "She's practically a goddess with her long, luscious red hair, beautiful face and naturally pink lips. And don't even get me started deep violet eyes."

Kushina had entered Tomato Mode as her face and entire body was as red as her hair. Not just because of the compliments but also because of the close contact with him. Sure she buried her face in his chest twice regarding the scenarios, but this was different. Tsunade was really not liking how her younger sister was being pulled by him.

But an even better question….why was Kushina not bashing his skull in?! Tsunade taught her better.

Mystery solved.

"You're doing it right now. See? And Kushina why aren't you saying anything to him?" Tsunade asked and before the red head could answer, actually she couldn't since she couldn't conjure a proper answer, the Uchiha in their presence spoke up.

"Benihime-chan." Naruto spoke with a fake tone as he used **Suiton** chakra to form fake water droplets near his eyes. "You don't like it when I spend time with you….Fine then I shall leave and never see you again."

"Just wait dattebane!" She said immediately and grabbed his arm before he got up.

Tsunade was staring with her jaw hung.

Kushina…..latched on to his arm. She latched on to another man's arm.

What the fuck is going on?!

"To think you manipulated Kushina with your sweet talk." Tsunade muttered. The Uchiha heard it and this time his face grew a bit stern.

Okay….Uchiha Naruto was many things. But manipulating people he cared about was not one of those things. So naturally he grew a bit angry at the buxom blonde.

"Don't say that again." Naruto said with a deep voice devoid of emotions. Kushina felt a chill run down her spine.

'What?' was all she could think. The expression Naruto's face was scary. No far from scary, it was outright terrifying. Tsunade was a bit unnerved.

"I would never manipulate people I care about. The day that happens is the day I decide to end my own life." He said. He toned down his anger realizing that Tsuande was probably looking out for her younger sister. "Look, I'm sorry. I may have been a bit angry at you right now, but I am asking you not to say something like that again. I'll be leaving now Kushina-chan. See you later." Naruto said as he tried to get up but the red head was firmly gripping his arm.

"Please tell me you're not angry." She said with a quiet tone. Why did it feel so weird when he was angry?

"I'm not angry, I just need to visit someone. Plus I need to train a bit." Naruto said. He wasn't lying. He had to meet Obito. If he could show the boy the right path from a young age, maybe he could save another life in the process. But right now he needed to convince Kushina to let him go. He knew exactly how stubborn she was.

"I'm really not. Don't worry Kushina-chan I'll be back tomorrow. Meanwhile you should rest up." Naruto said and then a metaphorical light bulb glowed in his mind. He remembered the thing he did last night before falling asleep. He had planned to give something to her and decided to give it now.

"Oh right I have something for you." He said and the two women looked at him in question. He unsealed a scroll from his left pectoral and the scroll itself was a red colored one with golden patterns on it.

He held it in front of the red head who looked at it hesitantly.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think I can accept this." She said and the black haired Uchiha sighed.

"I think we're way past the common courtesy phase right now, Kushina-chan." He said and spoke once more. "If you don't take this, well I'll personally feel insulted. Oh and please open it when I'm not around." He said and got up to leave.

"I think I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said. "Make sure you use this carefully, but something tells me you'll find better use for it than me. See you later Kushina-chan."

"Hai. I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun." She said and looked at the scroll. She then saw Naruto standing beside Tsuande but he was looking at the road ahead.

'Please don't do anything rash.' She thought about the both of them.

"If I offended I am sorry, but don't say things like those again." Naruto said as he said to the female Sannin. "Goodbye, Tsunade-san."

He said and walked ahead to the main house. He had to say goodbye to Nawaki and Kikyo.

"Nee-san." The red head spoke up. "Why were you behaving like that with Naruto-kun?"

"Kushina, it's my duty to make sure no asshole flirt tries to break your heart." Tsunade said.

"Nee-san. Don't worry about Naruto-kun. And it's not like we like each other or something." She said. Tsunade looked at her incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen the way you behave around him? I'm pretty sure he's put a genjutsu on you." The buxom blonde said and the red head shook her head.

"Genjutsu is kind of useless on me due to the fox. He starts screaming like a mad dog every time someone tries it. So yeah, I'm pretty sure it's genjutsu." She said. It was true, the Nine Tails was an asshole. No questions asked but he was helpful in some ways.

"I don't see why you're so into him. I just don't want you getting hurt." Tsuande said as some of the sadness in her voice could be heard. Kushina tried to get up and Tsuande realized it would take a bit more time for her to get up. Tsunade came forward and put her hands on Kushina's arms and legs. Her hands glowed green as the pain relieved itself. Immediately Kushina hugged her older sister.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile at Kushina's action.

"Arigato, Nee-san." She then beamed up and looked at the scroll in her hands. "Let's see what Naruto-kun gave me." She said and made sure that Tsunade was sitting with her.

She opened the scroll and poured her chakra into it. The puff of smoke appeared and covered the entire content of the scroll. Slowly the white smoke dissipated and both women were looking at the item in awe.

A katana. The handle of the blade was white with red diamond like markings. The sheath of the sword had the red Uzumaki spirals on it, three to be exact on each side of it. Kushina picked up the sword and slowly brought the blade out of its sheath. A perfect reflection of Kushina looking at the blade could be seen. The violet eyes in the blade shined and there was a certain gleam of light running along the edge of the blade.

"Sugoi." Kushina said as she was practically drooling at the sword. Don't blame her she's an Uzumaki if swords don't grip her fascination nothing will. Tsunade herself was shocked at the quality of the sword. It was crafted very carefully and the expense behind it was nothing to be scoffed at.

* * *

"Yare yare." Naruto said as he walked near the entrance of the gate. "Do you people have some gum?" he yelled out to no one in particular.

Actually he was yelling out to the ANBU who, in their defense, were doing a perfectly good job. He was just a very good sensor so no shame there. He then felt someone coming in from behind. He turned around to see the female Sannin approaching him. She seemed to be….apologetic?

Man this was weird. He hadn't seen this expression on her face since….ever.

She was just standing there.

Cue awkward silence.

"So how can I help you?" Naruto said all of a sudden. The blonde looked at him in a confusing manner. "I hate awkward silent moments. I just randomly said the first thing that came to mind."

"Look, um, Naruto, right?" Tsunade asked trying to form a manner of constructing an apology. She never apologized to anyone. _Never_. She'd rather punch them in the face and then walk away.

Such great manners.

"No it's Menma." Naruto said and raised his arms before her eyebrow could twitch. "Of course it's Naruto. I am genuinely disappointed you forgot my name so quickly. I mean you did try to bury me with one foot."

"About that. I'm here to…What I mean is." Tsunade sighed. Dammit why was apologizing to people so difficult?!

"It's alright. I think I understand what you're trying to say and I know for a fact Kushina-chan sent you here after a little dressing down." Naruto said all of a sudden and the female Sannin clicked her tongue. Seems that the boy knew how Kushina functioned and that was from knowing her in one day, two if today was taken into account. "I also don't like to apologize to people much but my family sort of drilled it into my brain. Along with a punches."

"I don't see how that's relevant." Tsunade said with her eyebrows narrowing at him.

"Hey I just said it to ease the whole situation. And stop frowning it doesn't go with your beautiful features." Naruto said and Tsunade looked at him for a moment. She was….surprised that he actually had the gall to say that.

That just meant he was a pervert.

"So already trying to flirt with me, huh? You really are a pervert." She said.

"Why do women always say that? I call a woman beautiful because she is one and she thinks I'm flirting with her? It's not fair." He said in an exasperated tone.

"Oh then what were you doing?" Tsunade asked with a tone of annoyance.

"I was simply telling the truth." Naruto said with a smile. Ok, now the female Sannin was interested. This was the first time she got an answer like that. "I'm going to be honest with you. Have you seen yourself? Ever looked in the mirror? Women would literally kill to be you. I simply called you beautiful because you are."

"You're not flirting with me? And what about that thing with Kushina where you called her a goddess?" She asked. She did not know why she asked it but she needed to.

"Look. I am going to be dead honest with you." Naruto said. "You, Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan and Kikyo-san are probably the most beautiful women I have ever met." He said. It was true, not that he was taking anything away from the likes of Koyuki, Kurenai or Anko. But compared to those four everyone else paled in comparison, at least to him. He would count Mikasa-obaa-chan too because well her daughter inherited her mother's looks. Even though thinking that was kind of weird.

"You're serious?" Tsuande asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I mean it's kind of unfair to the other girls. Here you four goddesses are in Konoha and everyone else just cannon fodder." Naruto said and this time it got a reaction out of Tsuande. She just huffed and looked away with some pink in her cheeks.

How tsundere of her.

"Anyways, I really think we got off on the wrong foot. So staring over. Uchiha Naruto, nice to meet you." He said as he extended his hand. Slowly he felt Tsunade's soft hand grasp his. He idly noted that this was the first time he had shaken hands with her. The last time these two had close contact was….well she punched him on the head. Good times.

"Senju Tsunade." She said and he grinned at her response. Okay, he was kind of handsome she would admit that. Then all of a sudden he was doing sit ups. What the fuck?

"Okay, what the hell are you doing?" Tsuande asked and the eighteen year old stopped in the middle of it.

"Oh I'm just planning to troll the ANBU that Hokage-jiji sent to observe me. I tried to speak with them but they didn't reply." He said as he resumed his sit ups.

"ANBU aren't supposed to talk. They do their duties in the shadows." Tsunade said.

"I know, and that's why I'm planning to get them to talk. It's because of serious lack of social contact that most ANBU become numb and somewhere along the way they becoming tools. I for one am not letting them become that." Naruto said with determination.

"You do realize they're Black Ops?" Tsunade said.

"I know. They are true protectors of the village. I know the amount of torture they go through. And when they die, we just forget about them. I don't want the ANBU to be mindless shinobi. I want them to have some form of emotions and if I have to troll them every other day, so be it." Naruto said as he stopped and Tsunade stared at him with awe and some respect.

She knew what exactly he was implying. ANBU do become emotionless due to the dark nature of their posts. After a shinobi leaves ANBU they're never really the same and some heal but it takes years to recover. He actually wanted to help the ANBU in a bizarre way but still it was a first.

"Okay, I'll bite how exactly are you going to 'troll' them?" the blonde asked interested in his method. He could piss people off alright. He did it to her.

"Like this." Naruto said and unsealed a mask from his wrist. It was a skull like mask with tribal markings on the left side of its face. There were teeth like shape across the face and it kind of looked terrifying. The mask labeled as Skull was originally given to Naruto by the ANBU as compensation and a bribe. You see after Naruto returned from Jiraiya's training trip he had actually one last prank left in him. He called it the Konoha Grand Prank Festival. No one was spared that day. Out of fear that he wouldn't pull off another feast like this, the ANBU, who were his mortal enemies when it came to cleaning up his pranks, gave him the mask as sign of trust so he would never do anything like that again.

Fuck that! This was a different world! Pranks for everybody! The Prankster King from Hell was back and his targets would be the ANBU this time. He'd make them show their emotions. Today was day one of the ANBU Torture Plan.

He put on the mask and began his speech.

"Oh! Foolish wearers of the Mask!" he began as he raised his arm and Tsunade sighed at his dramatic gesture. "Do you not see the mask of the King? From this day forth I swear, that I will make you irritated, angry, annoyed and outright pissed off! If you do not want that to happen, speak and avoid this calamity!"

Not a single fuck was given to his words by the ANBU.

"Then this means war." He said with vigor. He then turned to Tsunade and spoke to her, "Oi, do you mind if I call you Tsunade-chan?"

"If you want to die." She said immediately.

"Tsunade it is." He said, a bit nervous. A bit. Don't look at him like that! Righteous Female Fury was unbeatable given the conditions. "Then witness how I will now escape from the ANBU right in front of their eyes."

"Yeah right. Even I can't get away from the ANBU that easily." Tsunade said.

Hook, line and sinker.

"Would you like to bet on that?" he asked with a smirk, Tsuande couldn't see it but she knew the idiot was smirking underneath the mask.

'No! No! No!' She yelled in her mind. 'He's planning something! Remember Tsunade you suck at gambling!'

"If I lose, I'll even pay you ten thousand ryo." He added as he wriggled his eyebrows a bit.

"Done." She said with a smile on her face, inside her mind however. 'Ten thousand ryo! All for me! Muahahahahah!' she cackled like the insane woman with the 57 cats.

"Alright, and if I win and escape from here without them capable of following me, I'll get to call you Tsunade-chan. Deal?" Naruto said and Tsunade said yes. "Alright ANBU Victim Squad One, you're officially witnesses to this bet. And now watch the magic." He said and made three hand seals.

" **Fuuton: Tobu / Wind Release: Flight** " He said and then he slowly ascended to the sky. He was then standing on the air above the Senju Compond. "See you later, Tsunade-chan." He made three more hand seals and uttered the name of his jutsu.

" **Fuuton: Bukujutsu / Wind Release: Flying Technique** " He said and sped away into the sky as he was out of sight. Now to the ANBU's defense, they did not expect him to _fly_.

"If I ever find out who you guys are under your masks, you're in big trouble." Tsunade said as she walked away. 'Dammit! Ten thousand ryo gone with the wind!' She yelled inside her mind.

Though she had to admit, it was smart of him to hustle her. It was near impossible bet and he made the most of it. She didn't even realize she had chuckled at his apparent trickery of the ANBU elites.

* * *

Near the Naka River, Uchiha Clan Compound

Mikoto had just come back finished with her training. She didn't want to go home yet. It was only just dusk. She went near the pier or dock or wharf. She always did get confused by the terminology of it. She just called it the walking plank when she used to come here as a child. It was right here that her father taught her the Uchiha rite of passage.

 **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** / **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**.

The signature jutsu of the Uchiha Clan. She remembered how a lot of teasingly smirked at her father since his firstborn was a girl. She was always determined as a child and when she got the jutsu down in one go at age seven, boy did she smirk the Uchiha Sardonic Smirk at them. This was her place of hanging out and right now, no one was here and she could indulge in her guilty pleasure. Looking around she made sure no one was present. She sat down with a small paper bag. She began to open the gentle layers of paper to reveal the contents.

"Oh~" she said…nay moaned with joy.

Three sticks of dango and a packet of pocky, her favorite part-time meal. She happily ate the dango as her mouth savored the delicious sweetness of food and then started to open the pocky. This was her time now and it would seem embarrassing if someone were to see the daughter of the Clan Head, and former ANBU eating like that.

…..

"Can I have some?" said a voice and Mikoto froze. She knew that voice and was immediately looking around but no one was there. "Ahem, up here."

On cue, Mikoto's line of vision followed the voice's instruction and found a man standing in mid air.

A MAN WAS STANDING IN MID AIR!

It was Uchiha Naruto and he had a grin on his face. He was slowly descending down and stood on the river. He was standing directly opposite to the young black haired beauty.

"You saw nothing." She said and Naruto nodded.

"As long as I get some." Naruto said with an almost animalistic growl with a grin on his face.

"What?" Mikoto asked a bit taken back by his words. Surely he did not mean-

"You heard me. Now give it to me Mikoto-chan." He said as he took steps closer to her.

"Eh?" She asked. Her brain was really not functioning properly when it came to Uchiha Naruto. Was he implying that he wanted to-

"I want to taste it. I want to taste it now!" he said with a feral growl and Mikoto could not reply.

His hand shot forward and Mikoto could do nothing….. as he took a stick of pocky as he chewed on it.

He already finished it.

"Good stuff."

Mikoto sighed in relief. For a moment there she thought Naruto was implying…

Wait why did she even think that?! It was so frustrating for her when it came to the new Uchiha. She got up and slowly started to walk away.

"Oi Mikoto-chan." He called out and she didn't stop. She heard footsteps following her and he was right by her side.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Did something happen when he was away?

"No. I just need to go home. I'm tired from training." The black haired girl said as she walked away.

"Are…are you angry at me?" He asked and once more Mikoto felt guilty inside. Here she was ignoring the person she just became friends with today. It wasn't his fault she was avoiding him.

"No, I just need to prepare for the Jounin Exams." She said hoping that he would buy it.

"So am I, but that's a month away." Naruto said and then he realized something. "About that, I could use your help since I'm going to be taking the exams too."

"Sorry, but I can't help you with that." The girl added as she walked away faster, hoping that he wouldn't be too stubborn to stop her.

Yeah, right.

"Okay, let's just stop here." He said and this time he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

Mikoto was a bit surprised at the contact and tried to pull her hand away. If this happened in the past, her first instinct would be to kick the person who did this. But she couldn't kick him because one, she knew he could dodge it and two….she didn't want to kick him.

"What happened?" Naruto asked in a stern tone. Why was Mikoto behaving like this? Did he do something wrong like pranking her or beating up someone close to her?

Oh right.

"Is this because of Fugaku?" the former Hero of the Fourth War asked her. "Look, I am sorry I beat him up like that but-"

"It's not about him, it's just his father pissed me off. He even had the gall to imply there was something going on between us." She said and Naruto looked confused for a second.

"How? I mean I've only known you since last night." Naruto said and once more Mikoto shook her head at his words.

Did he do this on purpose or was it his habit?

"I know, its partially because I don't really talk with anyone. More so because you're a guy." Mikoto said and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"And because you kind of, sort of left your fiancé to be broken by that same guy. And then you hung out with him." He said with a small smile.

"…"

"…"

"Yeah. There's that too." Mikoto added hesitantly. He was right about that

"I kind of understand why they'd rush to a conclusion. I mean, everybody loves a controversy. Can you imagine what would happen if we were the Hyugas?" Naruto asked. Thank Kami he wasn't a Hyuga. So much stuck up shit about fate it made him cringe.

"Look, I get what you did wasn't exactly…appropriate but why would you listen to anybody else? I mean it's not like you're a child." Naruto said.

Now that Mikoto thought about it. Why did she let that get to her? A lot of people said a lot of things when it was heard that she was going to get engaged to Fugaku. Why the heck did she care now?

The answer was staring her right in the face. She wouldn't show her true emotions right now. There was no need to, she'd just bury those feelings. She could spend time around him without being that….weak. Yeah, she could. I mean he did ask for her help.

Speaking of which.

"Why do you need help with the Jounin exams?" She asked and Naruto looked grief stricken.

"Apparently there's a written exam. I don't know what to study! Why should I even study?! I am going to be a murderer so why give an exam to be one?!" He asked and once more Mikoto sighed at his phrasing of words. True, shinobi did kill. She herself was a certified killer and she got over it, eventually.

"Because Naruto being a jounin means, taking on a whole new set of responsibility. That's kind of why we don't have many jounin and even lesser ANBU once you compare it to the chunnin and genin." She said. Being a jounin, an elite shinobi, was no mere joke.

Well it kind of was when you were a beyond Kage level shinobi like Naruto, but hey even he has weaknesses. In this case, it was studying. Though he was sure that with his personality change and the perfect image capturing Sharingan, it was possible.

But he kind of wanted to spend some time with Mikoto as well. She was a good person once you got to know her.

"So you'll help me right?" Naruto asked just to be sure. She might have plans of her own, you know?

"I will." Mikoto said and Naruto beamed up but then looked confused.

"Yosh, then I am going to give you a reward for that." Naruto said and she looked interested.

What reward could he be talking about?

"What reward?" Mikoto asked. She might be interested in it, only if it was something really worth the effort.

"Oh, I'll just teach you a certain jutsu under the condition that you teach it to no one else." Naruto said with a sly grin.

Okay, she was definitely interested!

"Is it the **Rasengan**?" She asked in almost excited tone that was unbecoming of an Uchiha.

How could she not?! That was a unique jutsu. The fact that raw chakra was made like that and then the shape was manipulated without any hand seals was what made it that much more worth craving.

"No, I might teach that to you later." Naruto said and she was a bit disappointed. What could he teach her then? As if hearing her question he spoke up again, "I'm going to teach you how the **Kajiin / Fire Spear**."

"The jutsu you used to split the fire ball?" Naruto nodded at her words. Frankly speaking, that jutsu was very strange to her. At first glance it looked like a jutsu that was for close range attack and was also used to split Katon jutsu, however it could also be thrown like a spear as per its name and she was definitely looking forward to using a jutsu like that. She then spoke once more as her resolve became clear, "Then we have a deal."

 **Katon** was a fascinating nature for her and she would exploit it. And the jutsu would help.

"Great but first there's someone I have to meet." Naruto said and was walking forward as Mikoto was strolling beside him.

"Who?" Mikoto asked. She was interested because he's been here since last night and the only people he knew were the Senju and the Uchiha. Who did he meet in the meantime?

"Well I met him today, but I guess you could he's sort of like me." Naruto said as he walked forward. "Besides, his place is not far from here."

Mikoto was definitely interested in who Naruto was talking about. She was glad it was a 'he' and no don't ask her why, just know that she was. Soon enough, they reached the residential area around the Naka Shrine. Naruto was at first aimlessly looking around before he came to a halt near a two storied house.

He still remembered about Obito's house when he tapped into the former Juubi Jinchuuriki's memories during the dissimilation of the Juubi. If he was a betting man than this was the place. He stood outside and sensed that Obito's chakra was in the building. He was alone and Naruto once more noted the similarities between his former self and Obito. He breathed in and called out the person he would guide.

"Will the future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf come out?" Naruto yelled out and nearly all of the people in the area around him looked at him.

Was he crazy?

"Coming." Came the voice of a child from the building.

Now people were starting to look at the situation with interest and Mikoto could already feel the gossips starting. The daughter of the Clan Head who was an Ice Queen by reputation standing with a man? A novel of controversy could be written out of this. The door to the house opened and the black haired beauty's eyes focused their attention there.

Out of the house came a very cute and adorable six year old wearing goggle like glasses. He was wearing a blue shirt and black shorts. Mikoto looked at him and realized who he was. Uchiha Obito. She had often heard her father speaking about the bubbly Uchiha youngster, saying how he was a breath of fresh air for them.

"Took you long enough, pipsqueak." Naruto said and Obito immediately looked annoyed.

"You take that back you bully and….what happened to your hair?" Obito asked as he tilted his head and Mikoto was restraining herself. His baby fat cheeks were practically asking to be pulled. What? She had a thing for cute kids, and she remembered when Byakuya was a cute little baby.

"It got cut. Anyways, what do you plan to do now gaki?" Naruto asked and Obito noted the headband hanging from his obi. He hadn't seen it before

"When did you become a shinobi of the Leaf?" Obito asked and not realizing that Mikoto was standing right there. Idly both shinobi and kunoichi noted that despite not being the best in his class, he did note that fact.

"This morning, chunnin and future jounin at your service." Naruto said as he laughed loudly. Now people were starting to walk away from him.

"Naruto, you're making a scene." Mikoto said as she could _hear_ the rumors already. Thank Kami a Yamanaka wasn't around.

"No I'm not. I'm just talking, Mikoto-chan." Naruto said and Mikoto narrowed her eyes at him.

"Behave Naruto." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Fine." Naruto said with a grumble and saw that Obito was smiling at his despair.

"Ano, is baka-nii-san your boyfriend or something?" Obito asked and Mikoto this time heard someone say that Obito was their illegitimate child.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

"I wish buddy." Naruto said offhandedly and once more Mikoto felt flushed.

He wished she was his girlfriend.

'Calm down Mikoto, calm down.' She said to herself. 'He just said he wished he had me as a girlfriend, nothing more.'

"Hey, Mikoto-chan." Naruto said as now had Obito who had his fist against Naruto's cheek. "Cwan you twell Owubtio to mnhot dwo whis?"

"Wait, are you Kagami-jii-chan's daughter?" Obito asked innocently.

"Yes." Mikoto replied and Obito was suddenly using the Puppy Eyes no Jutsu as he looked sad.

"You won't believe how much of a bully he is!" Obito said as he got down from Naruto's shoulder. How did get there up again?

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked seriously. Did Naruto bully kids?

'Obito you bastard!' Naruto yelled in his mind. 'You're supposed to be on my side and help me!'

"He keeps calling me shorty!" Obito said and Mikoto sternly looked at Naruto.

"Now, Mikoto-chan the gaki is-" Naruto was cut off by Mikoto.

"Lying? I doubt that since you already called him pipsqueak." Mikoto said and Obito was evilly grinning at Naruto who kept looking at the goggled brat.

'Oh it is on gaki.' Naruto thought as Mikoto finished her little rant.

"Are we clear, Naruto?" Mikoto asked with her arms crossed.

"Yes." He grumbled.

"Good, I hope you won't do this again. You're not a child." Mikoto said and Naruto looked at her with a pouty expression.

"Yes, mom." Naruto said and she huffed at his words.

"Behave Naruto, if you do I'll buy you some ramen since you like it so much." Mikoto said and she made a mistake, not only because of her wallet would be lighter but because of the next words he said….and out loud.

"Suge, I love you Mikoto-chan!" Naruto said as everyone around them heard the words. Mikoto stood with a blush on her face.

She was not sure how she could respond with that.

"Come on Obito, let's get some ice cream." Naruto said as strolled forward with Obito. 'I'm so going to put pepper on yours.' He thought evilly as Obito followed not aware he was going to be a victim.

Mikoto was still standing still as she the words echoed in her mind. It was so weird. Then came the gossips.

"Did you hear how that man professed his love for Mikoto-sama?"

"How could Mikoto-sama fall in love with him?"

"She's not in love with him! She couldn't."

"But she didn't rebuke his words!"

"Enough!" Mikoto said out loud as everyone around her was silent. She saw that Naruto and Obito were a bit away. She followed them. Better than standing here anyway.

"So, what flavor will you get Nii-san?" Obito asked and Naruto looked confused.

"I don't know what about you?" Naruto asked.

"I'll take mango I guess." Obito said and Mikoto had caught up to them.

"Oh, what flavor of ice cream will you take Mikoto-chan?" Naruto asked.

She really did not have ice cream every now and then. But since it was happening she decided on a single flavor.

"Strawberry I guess."

* * *

 **Fin.**


	5. How Naruto Screwed History Old 5

**As for the ages its Naruto 18, Kushina 16, Mikoto 17 and Tsunade is 28.**

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING IS A NON PROFIT FAN BASED FICTION**

 **NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN ARE OWNED BY SHUIESHA, VIZ MEDIA, STUDIO PERRIOT, TV TOKYO AND MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **CONTENT AND CHARACTERS USED FROM OTHER KNOWN SERIES / FRANCHISES ALSO DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **ONE OF THE FEW THINGS I OWN IS AN ACER LAPTOP ON WHICH I AM TYPING THIS AND NO I AM NOT TELLING YOU WHICH OUTDATED MODEL I AM USING**

 **THE STORY IS RATED M AS IT CONTAINS VIOLENCE, COARSE LANGUAGE AND ADULT SITUATIONS NOT SUITABLE FOR MINORS**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THE OFFICIAL RELEASE**

* * *

Clan Head's House, Uchiha Clan Compound

It was night. The dark sky was clear as the pale moon shined its nocturnal light upon the surface of the earth, as small fireflies scurried across the garden.

Uchiha Kagami sat on the ledge of his house as he observed this natural beauty take place before his eyes. The humming of the small glowing insects that playfully danced around not only the blades of the grass he trimmed with his son, but also the breeze. The breeze the people of Konoha loved…..no the breeze that they cherished.

There was a certain 'life' around Konoha that he never found in the other hidden villages. True, there was some bias and favoritism towards his village however even after that nothing else got close.

Perhaps it was because how his parents used to tell him how happy they were when the village was formed. Kagami had lost three brothers and one sister before the village was formed.

The Era of the Warring States was a horrible time, and if the Hidden Leaf had been formed a year later he had no doubts he too would've been on the battlefield. Konoha ushered in a temporary era of peace where borders between clans became erased, when children weren't sent out to be hardened murderers by the time they were five.

The Shodaime and Madara had founded the Academy since they had lost siblings and their fathers to the flames of war.

He could still remember the first day at the Academy.

He was sitting alone, even none of the Uchiha children sat with him due to him being one of the anomalous Uchiha. It wasn't his fault he wasn't broody and didn't sport a scowl on his face like the rest of his clan. His mother was strict and she had that damned non-killing killing intent that scared him more than Madara's blank stares, something that apparently his mother taught to his wife in secret.

He would've sat alone too if it wasn't for Akimichi Torifu taking the seat beside him while eating some dumplings maybe he too would've had a different approach.

Then came the near inseparable duo of Sarutobi Hiruzen and Shimura Danzo.

Honestly they were best chums back in the day, still are in a weird sort of way.

Mitokado Homura was…well he was a fucking nerd, but a brilliant tactician when it came to planning.

Utatane Koharu was the genjutsu specialist, of course she didn't have shit on him and was probably one of the few kunoichi who could unnerve him.

Even now he shuddered when he remembered those days.

Thank kami for his injured leg and one bottle of spoiled milk over her hair. Now if only she was a bit more lenient with him.

"So, how long are you going to sit out here?" Mikasa's voice said as he looked at his wife standing there and he beckoned at her to come over. She sat down and leaned against him as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Moments like this with his loving wife are what he cherished. Maybe one day he'd meet Hanzo and thank him for poisoning his leg, otherwise given his tenacious nature and battle thirst to fight opponents he probably would've died or get injured in a horrific fashion that would make his previous condition look like a love tap. With age, skills do deteriorate. But he still had a fire going in him, and he still had a lot of years before he kicked the bucket.

"Well you're here, so I can sit out here for as long as I want." Kagami said and felt his wife's hand on his chest over his kimono rubbing it affectionately.

"We should have dinner soon. MIko-chan has been training all day." Mikasa said and felt her husband nod at her words. She then noted something strange. "Say Kagami-kun, isn't it strange?"

"What is?" the Clan Head asked his wife as she sat straight and looked him in the eyes.

"Miko-chan hasn't come out of her room yet. Usually when she trains a lot, she gets hungry and then gives subtle hints about it." she said and that got a raised eyebrow from her husband.

"That's weird. I'll go get her. Poor Miko-chan must be too tired and fell asleep." Kagami said and got up, but not before giving his wife a peck on her lips. Heck he'd never miss a chance to do that, unless Byakuya was around.

He found it weird and disgusting, boy he'd change when puberty would hit him. Kagami hummed a tune that was more or less his signature as he opened the door and walked into the living room. He kept humming it and added a crescendo with each step on the ascending stairs. He turned left and went to straight to where his lovely daughter's room was.

'Poor Miko-chan working so hard for the exams.' He thought as his mind wandered about his daughter. In a month, well less than a month she'd become a jounin. The pride in his heart was booming. However he was also sad.

A month after that, she'd be married to Fugaku a month after that.

Dammit it wasn't right! Why should his baby girl marry a prick like that?!

Sighing, he went near the door shrugging the thoughts away and silently praying that his daughter would at the very least choose someone else, anyone else to marry much later or never get married at all. He'd pay for her expenses for as long as she would live.

He then raised his hand as he stopped his signature tone that he had been humming and proceeded to knock on the door. Well he would've, but something stopped him.

Two voices emerging from the room, Mikoto's room. One of them belonged to his daughter, the other was male and….

"Wow, that's big." Mikoto's voice said and Kagami stood frozen outside his daughter's room. His hand completely still.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says." Uchiha Naruto's voice also could be heard and Kagami's blood ran cold.

"How do you carry this when it's you know….unsealed?" Mikoto asked as Kagami's head was getting filled with images and thoughts that was causing his brain to malfunction.

"Oh I use both hands." Naruto's voice said. "Say, you want to hold it?"

"Are you sure?" Mikoto asked with a slight, very slight gasp.

"Of course, here take my sword Mikoto-chan." the voice of the Unusual Grandson said and in less than a split second the door of one Uchiha Mikoto got broken.

It was slammed so hard it crashed into the wall. Uchiha Kagami, the Lord of Fire stood with anger in his body and killing intent radiating off him like the sun emitted heat. His eyes changed to the Sharingan and was ready….ready to unleash hell on Uchiha Naruto for corrupting his daughter and….giving her a zanbatou?

The blade looked like a mix between a katana and a giant cleaver, far too big to carry with one hand. There was no handle guard but there were tapes around the place where the sword was to be held. While Mikoto was surprised by the sudden entrance, Uchiha Naruto remain unfazed. He had seen his fair of crazy shit in his lifetime.

He had a meteor dropped on him, no wait two meteors dropped on him that appeared out of the fucking blue. Anything else, barring human behavior, would not surprise him. So Kagami breaking the door and giving off a feeling of death was pretty normal in his books.

"Your antics are mildly amusing." Naruto said with a deadpan expression as he stared at the man who surprisingly stood completely still. He wondered why and then he got the answer when he shifted his gaze from the father to the daughter.

Okay, he knew that Mikoto was strong. Kunoichi becoming jounin was a rarity, not that he was a sexist or something along those lines but he knew that the amount of kunoichi in the world were far, far less compared to the amount of men in the shinobi ranks. So when a woman became an ANBU, it spoke volumes of testament to their skills.

Right now, the blank and impassive stare that Mikoto was giving her father reminded him of Itachi. It was absolutely unnerving to find yourself the focal point of that scrutinizing look. She then spoke up after releasing a sigh of exasperation.

"Tou-san," she said in a very, very quiet voice that made Naruto move away from her slowly "why did you break the door?"

"Well….You see…It's more like…." Kagami tried to make a sentence, but instead spluttered more incoherent words and phrases that didn't remotely make sense. All the while he was sweating and thinking of something to say that didn't include him thinking that Mikoto was about to touch Naruto's-

"Oh I remember!" the Unusual Grandson said all of a sudden. He had an evil grin on his face as he looked at Kagami with sheer glee. "He's here to _apologize_ to me."

"Apologize, for what exactly?" Mikoto asked as she crossed her arms. Evidently she found that controlling her emotions, or rather discovered set of specific emotions, around Naruto was easier. All she had to do was think of Fugaku.

There problem solved, whatever warm feelings she would have would instantly fade away. Until Naruto would say something stupid again i.e. something that made her feel giddy.

"Oh you know. Like how he completely lied to Obaa-san that I was going to have lunch outside." Naruto said and then continued. "It would be real shame, if she just _found_ out you lied to her about my predicament."

'Oh you cheeky bastard.' Kagami thought with a scowl. He really did not want to get chewed out today, if Mikasa were to find out well….

"I don't see how that's a large issue." Mikoto said as she shrugged her shoulders. Clearly she did not know about the small 'rivalry' between her father and Naruto.

"Oh it is an issue." Naruto said as he looked at the current Head of the Uchiha clan.

"What do you want brat?" Kagami said with barely restrained anger at how the youth was playing him. He was glad though, Mikoto's anger had subsided for the moment. Not that he was afraid of his daughter, but she was an interrogator. Naturally born one too, and he would've eventually blurted out the truth.

"Simple, an apology." Naruto said and he crossed his arms as he waited for Kagami to do just that.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Kagami mumbled out and looked away. His pride was being damaged here!

"I'm sorry," the fused shinobi said as he brought his ear forward and put his hand near it to gesture a mocking pose "what did you say? You'll have to speak a bit louder."

'No, this is stupid.' Mikoto said as she looked away. 'Both of them are acting like children. Tou-san especially, he should act more his age….then again he doesn't behave like this with the exception of a few people.' She thought in wonder. Her father was a very, very good man.

Of that she had no doubt, but rarely did he let people enter into his inner circle; to allow others to see that he was a bit childish in his behavior when it came to these things.

"I said I'm sorry." Kagami said in a much louder voice, well as loud as his pride allowed him to without it shattering into the ground.

"Sorry, but I still can't hear you and do make it a bit more detailed this time?" the younger Uchiha said and could see the proverbial smoke coming off of Kagami's frame.

Ah how blessed his life was.

But he needed one more push, so Naruto being the mature shinobi he was making whip like motions with his hand and the classic "PHWISH" noise as well.

He was striking his pride.

"FINE!" Kagami yelled all of a sudden. "I'M SORRY I HAD BYAKUYA SABOTAGE YOU FOR THE MEETING, TALKED JACK ABOUT YOU AT THE MEETING AND LIED TO MIKASA-CHAN ABOUT YOU WILLINGLY HAVE LUNCH OUTSIDE! THERE ARE YOU HAPPY YOU BASTARD?!"

*sniff*

*sniff*

Naruto was crying. Kagami blinked once, twice before he realized those were actual tears falling off his eyes. This meant the brat was _actually_ crying or he was a very good actor with a high **Suiton** affinity. The latter was more probable.

But the real question was why?

Why was the brat crying?

What did he have to gain from all this?

Surely Mikoto wouldn't dress down her father for something like this, after all Naruto did push his buttons.

He still checked his daughter to see if she was somewhat angry at him.

Nope, he was in the all clear regarding that point of view. She did however look intently at the spot where her father was standing.

Then why did….

"You….you heard that right, Obaa-san?" Naruto said in between sobs and Kagami felt someone clasp his shoulder.

He looked around to see his wife who was standing behind him….out of the fucking blue!

'When did she even get here?!' he yelled in his mind as he remembered the words he had blurted out.

He felt a yank on the collar of his kimono as Mikasa was gripping it very, very tightly.

Her hand was shaking due to the amount of force she was exerting and by Kami that unforgiving smile that was all too sweet on her face was unforgiving spoke of unbearable pain in volumes made him feel worried for his life.

"Ara, if you two kids will excuse us. Make sure you two come down for dinner in 20 minutes" She said as she dragged her husband away who was trying to squirm out of her hold and failing in every sense of the word.

An awkward wave of silence covered the room before it was dissipated by the person who wiped away his fake but highly convincing tears. He even had a smirk on his face that showed he was truly an Uchiha. Mikoto did her best not to sweat drop at his actions.

If it was anyone else doing this, well she should've probably grunted and walked away while muttering something about stupid acts in her mind.

However, such an act was played on her father who despite often incurred the wrath of his wife through some of his more illogical actions and the situation was mildly amusing.

Mildly being the keyword.

"Ah, that was fun." Uchiha Naruto said with a grin on his face. He saw that Mikoto was giving him 'the look'. It was a look that all women in the world, any world of any given universe, had mastered pat down.

A look that made him feel a tad bit insecure and reconsidering his actions and words.

"Well, care to elaborate what happened between you and Tou-san?" she asked with a tone that was stern. He also squirmed under her gaze. He idly wondered if Mikoto was from where Itachi learned to give his blank stares. He was willing to put money on that.

However, he had a reputation to maintain. Although he may fear righteous feminine fury with all his heart, he did have his own level of awesome to maintain. Considering how smoothly today was going, it would be real shame if he gave up his final victory chance for the night.

"It's simple, my dear Mikoto-chan." He said as he closed his eyes, not being able to see the barely noticeable hues of pink on her cheeks.

'….my….Mikoto-chan…' She thought in her head before mentally slapping herself. 'Snap out of it! He's saying it as a friend!'

"Your father and I have a rivalry of sorts. He tries to troll me, I bring him down a few pegs. At the moment, our score is 2-2 . Don't worry though, soon I will take the lead." He said with pride highly evident in his voice. Since there was pretty much no one who could match him at the moment, trolling people was the way to go.

He didn't mind, he was hailed as the Prankster from Hell for a reason.

"I am starting to wonder if you're clinically insane." the daughter of Kagami and Mikasa said in response to his statement.

Uchiha Naruto was an enigma, a bizarre person with some unusual antics but an enigma nonetheless.

She had see his own _created_ jutsu, how he pulled in moisture from the ear, gotten a detailed report on how he killed five Kumogakure jounin like they were nothing more than chunnin at best and beaten the living daylights out of Fugaku in a highly unconventional way.

Yet, he acted so immature and childish at times.

Was it a mask to hide his pain of sorts? He was after all raised by Madara, a shinobi not only legendary for his unrivaled strength in the Uchiha clan's history but also for his legendary reclusive and cold nature.

Stories of his antisocial behavior was something her parents often told her about, even though they themselves were children at the time.

Surely some of Madara's behavior was bound to be in him. Even Mikoto spoke the language of 'Hn' and was fluent in it. So why was he so…cheerful most of the time?

"Your words physically hurt me." He said as he was on all fours as a despair surrounded him in the form of dark blue lines acting like a shadow roof of sorts.

"Now you're just being dramatic." She quipped and he seemed to have sunken further into…well whatever he was doing.

"And here I thought you'd be a bit nicer after I bought you all that ice cream. I never knew you were such a sweet tooth." He said idly wondering on that thought with a teasing grin at which she nearly huffed. Alas her Uchiha pride did not let her do that. Uchiha did not huff and Naruto internally chuckled at her reaction and her craving.

He did remember Kakashi telling him a story about Itachi. He was a genius and stuck to the rules like babies on candy, but even he had a fair flaw like any other human. Apparently, Itachi would sneak some pocky with him when he used to go on missions during his tenure at ANBU.

At first Naruto refused to believe such a statement and called bullshit right then and there.

However, after becoming the Hero of Konoha he had interacted with the ANBU more as hi Baa-chan was more or less trying to groom him for the future role of Hokage, again she tried and he mostly ignored the lessons in favor of amiable conversations with the stone cold killers of Konoha.

He was genuinely surprised to find that the rumors were _true_.

Who would've thought that Uchiha Itachi, S Rank Criminal Shinobi was a pocky fanatic that rivaled his craving for ramen and Anko's for dango?

Kakashi sensei was right, the better the shinobi the more broken their minds were.

Each person came up with their own way of dealing with things (for e.g Kakashi and his habit for reading smut in public), but in Itachi's case he assumed that it was both a craving and an escape from the severity of reality.

"And you think I don't remember what you did to little Obito? In fact, why were you carrying pepper with you anyway?" She demanded all of a sudden with some anger in her voice, playful anger of course. Naruto winced a bit under the tone.

In his defense it was justified. He had counted on Obito to more or less to increase his image as a good person in Mikoto's eyes rather than the perception she had of him which he assumed was that of a closeted pervert…..which he was but people didn't need to know that.

He did _invent_ the **Sexy Jutsu** after all. Hell it was the first S Ranked kinjutsu anyone in the Leaf had made for years and he being the naturally awesome genius he was made something like a simple **Henge** attain such a rank.

He was proud, but a lot of women hated him for it.

Of course they didn't say anything when he created the **Reverse Harem Jutsu** to distract enemy kunoichi, especially when he did it before the war. He made so many women have nosebleeds that day. He was pretty sure that he would've been raped that day if it wasn't for the **Hiraishin**.

"Okay, about that. He was feeding you lies. So I fed him some pepper." He said it trying to make sure she understood his reasons for trying to make a small kid choke on his ice cream. Now that he thought about it that sounded wrong.

"See what I mean." She got up from the bed and went near him. She extended her arm and pointed her finger at him. "You are going to apologize to him tomorrow. .Clear?" She said as she activated her Sharingan to emphasize the underlying tone that laced each word with a threat in her sentence.

"Hai." He said with a deadpan expression.

Apparently he couldn't end the night with a high tone. It was sad. This was the first itsy-bitsy days of fun he had since arriving in this world.

The whole last year had been relatively boring, if only mildly.

Since he took small breaks from his training when he got bored due to the fact he had a shit ton of jutsu already present in his brain from both his and Madara's shared memoryscape, not to mention the amount of jutsu scrolls the old Ghost had, he had taken trips outside of Kenso no Kuni.

It was interesting too, people there were unaware of chakra and the ninja there along with the daimyo and samurai system was bizarre to say the least. People there never even heard of the Elemental Nations, or Bijuu.

Hell their maps didn't have the Elemental Nations. After some time he deduced that there must be some sort of genjutsu that acted as a veil.

After all, he did make a makeshift boat of his own to travel out to the far seas and land in that particular.

They still spoke the same language but there were also other people who spoke different languages. Again it was strange to him. But, more to the point at hand.

"Good, and your lessons on the Jounin Exams begin tomorrow." She said and the boy beamed up but then slumped back down.

Written exams must be his weak points, she mused in her mind.

"One thing I still don't understand." He said all of a sudden as he put a hand on his chin. "If I'm going to be a glorified army killer why do I have to give an exam? I mean if I want my information I'll just use my Sharingan or torture a said person to extract it. But giving a written exam is….is…troublesome."

*ACHOO*

Both Naruto and Mikoto were shocked at the noise they heard and the male was the first one to chuckle at what happened. Mikoto wanted to know why he did so.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked.

"On nothing. Just how one word affects the Nara's so much." He said and smiled a bit more. "Trust me when I tell you, when there's a Nara nearby just say 'Troublesome' in your mind. The reaction will be priceless."

"You're kidding. Wait how would you know about the Nara's if you were never in the village in the first place?" She asked trying to pry some information out of him.

True, the laziness and catchphrase of the Nara's were something that even she knew but for him to know seemed bizarre.

He looked at her with an incredulous look as if she had insulted his intelligence.

"Are you serious? Did you forget my jiji was here when the village was founded?" he asked and at that moment, Mikoto yelled 'stupid' to herself in her mind.

Details.

"It's alright." He said to the clan heiress as he smiled a bit. "Besides, we all slip up every now and then. Take me for example, I'm the sort of person who shoots first and asks questions later when a fight takes place."

"That's a bit reckless." She said and looked at him closely. "But during the fight, you seemed to have planned the second portion out. So saying that you always rush in would be wrong."

"That's a bad habit I inherited from the Old Goat. Above all else, he loved fighting." He said with a smile that reminded him of Madara's habit.

Sure he was a bastard who tried to make the world his literal bitch, but he did earn Naruto's respect. There was such a massive gap in their powers that Naruto was sure that had he faced the ancient Uchiha without Kurama's help he would've been dead, whether he would've lasted a long time or a short the result wouldn't change.

Only Hashirama matched the Ghost of the Uchiha in terms of his skills as a shinobi.

None of his inner Madara said that. It was a solid fact he had learned to accept

Uchiha Madara truly loved to battle. He had even delayed the plans for the Infinite Tsukuyomi launching just so he could get another shot at Hashirama.

The Warrior's Boner, as Naruto had termed it before, was truly strong in him.

"And like him during a fight, my brain works at a completely different speed. He'd even put limiters on his strength, speed and power to see how my old man would do against him. He did the same against me, though I can proudly say that after Senju Hashirama I am the only one who defeated Uchiha Madara in single combat." He stated with a proud tone as his chest heaved up with all the glory he could muster.

"When he was a hundred year old former shell of himself you mean." Mikoto said and Naruto deadpanned as he shot down his actual _kill_ over Madara. No seriously he actually killed who was undead.

How many fucking people could do that?

Sometimes the universe was just not meant to handle someone as cool as him as he had so often concluded in his mind.

"Dammit Mikoto-chan, have some mercy." He said while shaking his hands for further emphasis.

What would it take for them to take him a bit seriously?

He could drop a comet out of the sky or unleash a single jutsu that decimated battalions…..but if he did that then Danzo, Hanzo, Orochimaru, Ohnoki and even the Sandaime would be after him for his skills all with their own forms of agendas.

Why couldn't he live a simple life?

Oh right, he was fucking shinobi!

Sometimes it would've been way better if he landed on that stupid planet with that stupid perverted boy with the red gauntlet. If a degenerate like him could get that many women and have an awesome life he would do better than him.

"Whatever." She said trying to enjoy the feeling she got of one upping him in verbal matters.

His behavior was amusing and dare she say it in her mind, cute.

* * *

Dinner had gone normal actually, barring the fact that Naruto and Kagami took subtle verbal shots at each other before Mikasa and Mikoto would send subtle glances at them to knock them down. Whereas Mikasa's ones scared the Clan Head, Mikoto's ones were sent as warning glares.

True there was not much she could threaten him with, physically that is, but there was still an air of authority around her that made a voice inside Naruto's head say 'Listen to her for now, we both know how these things go'. In hindsight Naruto really didn't mind someone keeping him in line.

He rather enjoyed it when people went out of their way to put him on a leash of sorts considering his behavior.

And Naruto had made enough mistakes in his life to know when to heed the advice of others. The fact that Mikoto was stopping him from doing something this childish was okay, at least she didn't repeatedly hit him for things he was more or less responsible for…sometimes not entirely at all.

It was that time he did remember one Haruno Sakura for a moment, his first crush…..well more like he thought he had a crush.

Sakura was technically a friend he made in the Park when he was child when he stood up for her when some bullies made some rather slighted comments.

Upon seeing him, they went away like their parents had told them. He had played with Sakura that day, and he had truly made a friend. Until she had listened to her mother and treated him the same way afterwards.

Being socially stunted from a young age, that spark of friendship he constantly tried to seek from her became a crush.

Then he became a genin, soon enough he realized that he could never be with Sakura when she had hugged Sasuke then and there in the Hospital after he had brought Tsunade back to the village, he felt a pain in his chest he could never describe.

Then Sasuke went rogue and he went up shit creek without a paddle. He had honestly thought the bastard would listen, however the first and second **Chidori** to the chest proved otherwise. Naruto still held on to the belief that maybe there was a chance Sasuke might become better.

The third time he stabbed Naruto with that jutsu via the chokuto was the last action he did.

For a moment, Naruto had realized that in the end he couldn't keep his promise to Sakura who more or less became something like a best friend to him. He did feel guilty, but Sasuke had it coming.

It was something Naruto himself should've done when he confronted Sasuke after he killed Shimura Danzo. He was weak at that moment, but Naruto being the overly generous good guy he was gave him a chance to get strong to face him on equal footing.

That was his undoing. He grew angry and sad as he remembered that moment during dinner and if it wasn't for Byakuya bringing up the fact that he needed to get to the Academy tomorrow early, he would've reacted a bit more.

Though, Naruto was sure that Mikasa had seen that look on his face. That woman was unusually perceptive.

After that Naruto bid goodnight to all the family members of the Clan Head, the Head included as Naruto grunted it to him, before heading to his dull, grey colored room.

Naruto got out of his Uchiha Combat Robes. He now wore an 'awesome' dark orange t-shirt and black briefs as he sat on the edge of his bed.

He was sitting completely still as he sat there. His eyes were close and the markings around his eyes and his forehead were clear as daylight.

He snapped open his eyes as yellow irises bounded on all sides by orange could be seen.

He smirked a bit as he felt the presence of another coming into the room.

Said person emerged out of the ground.

His albino upper half consisted of a lean and muscular torso as his arms were also powerfully built. His face however was different from the rest. He had jagged sharp teeth and red markings on the left side of his face. The sclera of his eyes was black and the irises were yellow. He had untamed orange hair on his head that came down to his neck. Truly a terrifying appearance as his lower half was pitch black, including his feet.

He also had a hole in his chest, however there was no bleeding, twitching flesh or organs visible.

A hollow opening.

"I see you've arrived, Shirou." Naruto said and immediately he regretted his words.

"Mou, Naruto-sama!" Shirou, the white being with the lower half cried crocodile tears as he kept mopping the floor with a broom, which he pulled out of kami knows where, said as he looked at Naruto. "That's all you can say after sending me to spy on those guys! I could've died if they caught me!"

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact that I put up **Silencing** **Seals** then I'm sure everyone in the house would've heard what you said." He said with an exasperated sigh. Madara's paranoid nature obligated him to do such a thing and Danzo was around, so yeah he had every right to be paranoid.

"Still Naruto-sama, you could've asked me how I was doing." He said with tears forming around his eyes yellow iris eyes as he tried to make a puppy face, but ended up looking somewhere between terrifying and disturbing. Still, he had to admit that Shirou's attitude was…..amusing to his days.

Shirou was not a real person.

Rather he was a much more advanced sub-human clone like Zetsu, White Zetsu to be precise, and unlike the old Zetsu this was one was more battle oriented. He knew taijutsu, could use **Mokuton** to some extent, had that stealth skill that allowed him to mesh into the very earth and lastly could carry weapons with him in his body.

Overall, he did a better job than Madara.

"Fine, how are you Shirou?" he asked and the albino artificial being beamed up in sheer glee.

"I'm great Naruto-sama!" he said in his usual cheerful voice. While Naruto didn't want his created being to overly loud, he didn't expect him to be so happy-go-lucky. "I spied on the Amegakure Trio, the guy with the salamander fetish, that cranky short guy and that guy that pretends to be a cripple, but isn't one. Apparently he wants one of his men to keep you in sight."

"So, Danzo still sends men after me." Naruto said with mirth. 'It's cute how Danzo is trying to outfox me. He thinks he has a chance.'

He then looked at Shirou was now numbing on some dango which he no doubt had stolen from the sweet shop and left a few ryo.

Oh yes, he forgot. Apparently the artificial being was a glutton for sweets.

Still reliable though.

"Shirou, I need you to go back and take a break for a few days."

"But Naruto-sama, why?" he asked forgetting about his gumballs all of a sudden. Shirou was…innocent to say the least.

Naruto had made him to be a good person, a person that the shinobi he knew could never match the person that Naruto molded him out to be.

Long story short, if the child like Naruto had grown up to be a ninja who was merciful (didn't kills most of his enemies) and absolutely loyal to his people, then Shirou was the living successor of that image. He was in a sense, Naruto's…..son or that dumber young brother everyone loved to dote on.

As such, Shirou also had unwavering loyalty towards the Ultimate Shinobi and would rather put his own life at stake than that of his creator.

"Relax, Shirou. I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever Danzo is planning." Naruto said as he came forward and ruffled Shirou's hair. "Besides, I need you to keep an eye on Mountain's Graveyard as well."

"Fine, Naruto-sama." He said and then was proceeding to sink back into the ground but decided to speak once more. "If you need anything, just let me know Naruto-sama. Oh and I may have put a small sapling on Danzo."

"When did you do that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I…..don't remember." Shirou said and stopped to wonder when exactly he had done that. Effectively talking a sapling from a Zetsu clone acted like a spying device, Shirou would pretty much know what Danzo was planning and to some extent some of his inner thoughts as well.

However his creator was effectively gambling with the situation right now. It wasn't right!

Even though his master was strong to the point he knew there were probably a few shinobi who could match him, unless he went ALL out. He shuddered to think how much destruction would be unleashed if he used his full power or if someone foolish, like one Shimura Danzo, did something to anger Naruto that would cause a small scale apocalypse over an area.

"You really need to remember this stuff, Shirou. It's almost like that time you lost Gunbai when I gave you to clean it." Naruto said and the white one deflated at his words.

"That wasn't my fault, Naruto-sama!" he said indignantly, but Naruto just gave him a skeptical and scrutinizing stare that made him squirm like a child under that gaze. "Fine, I'll be more careful from now on, Naruto-sama."

"Good, now off you go. I don't want people getting near the Gedo Mezo under any cost. How is the seal holding up in that place?" Naruto asked and Shirou beamed up.

"It's working perfectly Naruto-sama. The **Kodona Soutei Rensa Fūin** is completely intact and that other fancy seal you made inside the wall of fire also allows me to get in and out without problems." Shirou said with joy evident in his voice.

"That's a relief." Naruto said as he sighed a bit at how his seal was working fine.

 **Kodona Soutei Rensa Fūin** or the **Advanced Binding Chain Seal** was one of the older and forgotten seals of the Uzumaki Clan, most likely due to its more harsh nature.

There were many beasts during the Era of the Warring States and even after the formation of the Five Great Villages that shinobi used as summons and naturally the Uzumaki Clan being the masters they were in the Art of Sealing found ways to seal such beasts away.

However a situation often arose where they didn't have the proper means to seal the beast into an object, a Stasis Sealing Scroll to be precise, they would have to bind the beast down. Not all Uzumaki had the famed and deadly **Kongo Fūsa** to bind such wrathful creatures down, but once more their tenacious ability in sealing allowed them to make something a bit similar to it.

Chains emerged from this seal and held down the beast while effectively bounded the beast and temporarily severed its contract with a shinobi from summoning it. The reason it was deemed as harsh was because of the pain the chains would induce each time the beast would try to move, even at the slightest of motions.

While it could not hold down Bijuu such as the likes of Chomei, Gyuki or Kurama, it was still strong enough to subdue large beasts for long amounts of time if there were proper transcriptions in the arrays that determine its lifetime. Seals after all had limitations based on the way the seal was made.

Naruto had modified it with not only Mokuton wooden restraints with seals on them, but also with the **Kodona Soutei Rensa Fūin** to bind it down to make sure that should he not be able to help Nagato during his darkest hour, at the very least he wouldn't be able to summon the Gedo Mezo and repeat that same cycle the Nagato of his world did.

While he was not absolutely sure that the Rinnegan could be limited by Fūinjutsu, he wouldn't go down without trying to save Nagato from developing the ideology that gave birth to the Six Paths of Pain and his view on peace.

Naruto's Hero Complex never really waned even after all these years. While his mind accepted the fact he couldn't save all the people and similarly not all people could be redeemed at one point, he knew there were still people who at least deserved a chance at being good and he'd not really be himself if he didn't give the others a fair chance.

"So both that and the modified **Kankakunoaru Uchiha Kaenjin** is working perfectly. Well, looks like I didn't screw up." Naruto said and smiled proudly at his intricacy over seals.

He had seen Obito make the **Uchiha Kaenjin** before when he made the Gedo Mezo manifest itself as the Juubi before and noted its use. Naturally, Uchiha Madara knew about it and used it more than Obito having been there at the time the Uchiha Clan had devised this kekkai ninjutsu for their protection.

Naruto let his curious Uzumaki side take over and pondered on how that could be modified and after two months of mad scientist level researching with fūinjutsu he had come up with the **Kankakunoaru Uchiha Kaenjin** or the **Sentient Uchiha Flame Formation**.

Essentially speaking that barrier ninjutsu was in a way self aware with the new sealing array he had made whose markings were present on the flames visibly. It recognized Naruto as its creator and since Naruto often took Shirou into the barrier with him, the self-aware seal later recognized Shirou as well.

"Of course it did, Naruto-sama." Shirou said with pride in his voice as he saluted the Ultimate Shinobi with tears running down his eyes. "You are the best fūinjutsu user in the world as well as the strongest shinobi, so it's only natural the seals you made are nothing less than perfect." He finished making his maker smile at his words.

Ah, Shirou. The silver tongue on that boy was amazing even though it was true.

"Yeah you're right there. Now go forth Shirou of the Mountain, protect the grounds with all your might!" Naruto said as he lifted an invisible sword and Shirou got down on one knee as he spoke.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." He said as he dissolved into the ground in that same exact position.

"Okay, that was kind of cool." Naruto admitted loudly. Times like this he wished he could dissolve into the surface. Damn artificial humans and their advanced gifts!

He lied down on his bed as he thought about his current situation. He was on his way to becoming a jounin. Last time, he didn't need to give an…..exam…urgh. The thought about giving a written exam alone made him feel like vomiting.

Then again, last time it was Tsuande, not the Tsunade of this world who was far younger and whose brother was alive, his Baa-chan that allowed him to become a jounin due to him effectively becoming the strongest shinobi in the village.

Once he became a jounin in a month, he would have less time on his hands. So he needed to make some backup plans regarding Danzo during his absence in the Leaf.

No doubt he would sooner or later aim for people close to Naruto. While most of them were no pushovers, he was sure that the counterpart of the man responsible for ordering the Uchiha Clan Massacre would more or less aim for Obito.

While Naruto did, to some extent, hate the Obito of his world for orphaning him Naruto did also feel mercy and pity for the same man. He was nothing but a victim of Madara, and was like Naruto when he was of the same age as him. This Obito, was innocent and Naruto wouldn't let anyone take that innocence away from him. Hell, Naruto did owe Obito. The Madara part of him owed Obito, even though this was a different Obito.

"Ah damn continuity!" Naruto said with a bit of anger as he scratched his head. Getting used to in Konoha, this Konoha, was still taking time.

When he said he'd be lucky to get someone who was a bit like his mom, he didn't expect to fall in a different dimension where an alternative version of Uzumaki Kushina would be someone he probably liked and she too sort of liked him. Then there was Mikoto who for the lack of a better word attracted him like magnet to metal.

"I need some sleep." He said trying to sleep and get these thoughts out of his head for now. He wondered how Jiraiya often juggled two women.

"Oh right, he paid for them."

* * *

The Next Day

Senju Clan Compound

He stood with confidence outside the gate. He breathed to calm his nerves down, his entire frame was shaking a bit lightly at the prospect of what he was about to do. At first he was outright going to tell the girl he loved her.

A very hard smack on his head by his master made him think otherwise. If he actually did that, then there would be no chance the girl was ever going to be six feet near him much less even give him a chance. For the genius of a shinobi he was, Namikaze Minato was dense when it came to women. Something that Jiraiya had taken up more seriously at this point.

Apparently, according to Jiraiya, this Uchiha Naruto had taken away this thunder. Minato was not sure how considering the guy had been in the village for less than 24 hours and the Toad Sage refused to believe that women of Konoha avoided him. The blond prodigy had to sigh at his master's words.

Nearly every woman in Konoha more or less feared Jiraiya for there were very few beautiful women he had not peeked on, whose bodacious frames were seared into his mental memory as he would giggle perversely. His perversion level was so high that upon one glance he could tell the measurements of a woman and while he did know his way around with woman, greatly if some might add, all his 'studliness' was useless here in Konoha.

Women more or less loathed him for his peeking habits and his self-declared status of a Super Pervert. Minato often wondered how Senju Tsuande, who _hated_ perverts, didn't neuter him from their genin days.

Slowly he washed away all the thoughts as he began to walk into the compound. He took slow and precise steps so as to not break his calm mind. Entering enemy territory seemed much less risky than this.

Then he came into, what many called, the Living Gardens of the Senju. True to its name, the garden here seemed almost alive as no matter what season, this place would always be in bloom. A testament not only of the Shodai Hokage's power but also the compassion he held.

Minato's appreciation for Senju Hashirama's botanical legacy was halted when he heard someone call him. Well, he assumed it was him due to the vague words phrased.

"Oi! Who are you?" said the voice of a woman and the blue eyed sixteen year old looked to see that a very buxom blonde, though not as bright as his hair, stared at him with a bored and borderline annoyed look. She then furrowed her brows before she spoke again, "Hey, you're the pervert's kid, aren't you?"

'Kid…' Minato thought with a comically sad expression as a large sweat drop formed on his head. This was kind of insulting, to be called a kid that is. He was a chunnin and the apprentice of Jiraiya, the only one the Toad Summmoner ever took in Konoha and here he was being called a kid.

It almost made him want to sigh, but the person in front of him was none other than Senju Tsunade. Tales of her vicious left hook was something that Jiraiya often told him tales of. He really did not want to be on the end of that considering that after Kushina, Tsunade was probably the other person with the least stable fuse.

'Now that I think about it, that does make sense.' Minato thought about how Kushina was more or less the youngest sibling in Senju Household. There weren't a whole lot of Senju left, the same could be said for their cousins the Uzumaki and the love the founding clan of the village had towards a certain redhead was unquestionable. He just didn't expect all of them to be…well a bit crazy.

"Hai, Tsuande-sama." He said as he bowed his head a bit and saw the woman look at him with a bored stare. "Is Kushina around? I sort of need to speak to her."

"Yeah, she is. Wait." Tsunade said before she spoke up, very loudly. "Hey Kikyo! That flaky brat here!" the Slug Sannin yelled out to her sister-in-law and the blond was trying to hide himself in shame as his face became red due to the embarrassment.

'Flaky.' He thought with depression. 'I'm sure they call me this because of Kushina. I'd bet a hundred ryo she had something to do with this.'

"Is it the one with the blond hair, Nee-sama?" came the equally loud voice of one Senju Kikyo. Her reply only served to put another nail in the coffin as the prodigy was almost regretting coming here.

Almost.

"Yeah! The one training under the pervert!" Tsunade said as she was a bit pissed off because she couldn't drink some saké.

Ever since Dan's…revelation about him not feeling that way towards Tsuande sake had become her companion. It was a habit that she had taken up and ever since the Uchiha's little stunt yesterday, someone *cough* Kushina *cough* decided to not only follow his actions, but to crank them up to eleven by removing every bottle of saké she had in her room and the house.

Kami she felt like punching something, but then she'd have to clean it up. Surprisingly she didn't have to clean up yesterday's mess. The entire debris of whatever damage her kick had caused was gone, Nawaki with a grumble said that the 'yarou' probably had something to do with it and he must've sealed it up since he saw the Uchiha using the art of sealing.

Tsunade was a bit surprised at how quickly he worked since there wasn't much of a time interval in between the time he got out of Kushina's house and went to the Senju Clan Compound Gate. He must've been good to write up a sealing matrix in such a short time, or he had one prepared. When she said that, Kushina said she wouldn't be surprised if he did.

Apparently Uchiha Naruto was an anomaly by Uchiha standards and more or less lived to define 'unpredictable' in his life like it was his goal. Tsunade would be lying if she said he was boring and not interesting, nearly everything he did and said was attention gripping and made sure all eyes were on him.

Was it a need for attention? Or, was it a natural reflex that he does things that people would find themselves highly interested in him?

Then there was the part where not only did he apparently make sure that the ANBU assigned to watch him were more or less left in his dust as he had declared 'war' on them, something she was interested in since he claimed he wanted to change the ANBU a bit for their own psychological betterment. She was wondering how exactly he would wage 'war' on them.

"Tsunade-sama, I…I have a name." Minato said with somewhat of a stern tone in his voice. He really did not want to be known just as 'Jiraiya's Apprentice' and this honestly felt like she was undermining his entire skill set. Sure he was no Sannin, but at his age of sixteen how many people could claim they were as strong as the Sannin.

"Achoo!" sneezed one Uchiha Naruto as he was walking out of the Clan Head's house for a morning stroll. He wasn't sure why he sneezed, but mentally he felt that someone was talking about.

More specifically his strength, yup that was probably it.

"You do, but you're still a brat and the pervert's brat no less." Tsunade said with mirth as she saw the blond haired boy not react that much. She was a bit impressed that the boy did not visibly show any reaction to that. In truth she was testing his outward behavior.

Jiraiya often praised his student to be a genius that would one day be on par with Orochimaru, and in terms of emotional temperament he did seem to be on a good stable level. It was hard to believe that this kid was Jiraiya's student since she half considered him to be loud, confident and well, a pervert.

Looks like she was wrong.

"So, what is your name brat?" she asked deciding to see how calmly the boy would answer.

"Namikaze Minato." He replied. The answer was quick and while it wasn't a blank and emotionless tone, it certainly didn't give out any hint of what he felt.

"Hm. " she said and put a hand on her chin. "So, how much has been Jiraiya lagging off on your training?"

"Sensei, really isn't that bad." Minato said trying to protect his sensei's reputation. Now Jiraiya may not be the perfect role model and has his fair share of flaws, but the man was a dedicated shinobi of hard work and had ideals of a strong character that made him nigh incomparable to others.

Minato was more or less an orphan and for the first seven years of his life he couldn't say that he had a parental figure in his life. While the people at the orphanage were nice, they weren't exactly someone Minato got emotionally attached to since there were often rotations in the staffs. Then he graduated from his class early on and got handpicked by the Toad Sage.

While their student-teacher relationship was a bit strange at first, it later evolved into something of a pseudo family relationship where Minato more or less saw Jiraiya as his father and he was proud of his father.

"I find that very hard believe sometimes. The idiot's a pervert or a super pervert as he claims to be one. He's loud and boisterous." She said and then closed her eyes before she spoke again. "However, he's also got heart and guts on him that no one can ever match."

"Hai, sensei does have a certain flair about him." he said trying not to give away too many emotions.

Shinobi should always stay calm and analyze situations.

He sort of felt like that this was a test from Tsunade, probably because he was an apprentice of Jiraiya's. He was pretty sure of it since bets between comrades weren't something uncommon and given her luck or bad luck, as Jiraiya told him, she had probably thought of him to be a chibi Jiraiya.

"Looks like Kushina's here." She said and was turning around. "Make sure that you don't turn out too much like your sensei, brat. We don't want another perverted shinobi running around proudly here." She said and walked away while trying to figure out what exactly she could do to not get bored today.

She could gamble, but with who?

Soon after the Slug Sannin left a female redhead teen appeared in that place. Kushina was wearing a dark purple shirt and black pants with the red spiraling symbol of the Uzumaki Clan proudly emblazoned on the back. Her hair was tied up in that usual high ponytail with one of her bangs near her forehead held back by a clip. She had a small smile on her face as she had her left hand on the hilt of the blade a certain Uchiha had left for her. She was nearly giggling at the prospect of being able to use it.

Then Kikyo came to tell her that the 'flaky' guy she mentioned before was here and she was a bit surprised. Minato never visited her at her house…..ever. So this happening was strange. As she came here she saw that Tsunade probably had some sort of small talk with the boy and honestly hoped that her sister wasn't a bit too harsh in her words.

Minato was after all a friend, and a comrade who did care enough to come help her in the Forest. What she did not like was how he acted a bit hostile around Naruto when he first met the Uchiha, though in hindsight he was right in his decision to suspect him a bit.

"Hey. Minato." She said with a cheerful voice. She was a chunnin now, an equal to Minato and that made her feel a bit elated. "What's up?"

Leave it to Kushina to kick formality out of the door of any kind. She'd greet people just the way she liked.

"Hey, Kushina." Minato said with an equally vibrant smile, however his seemed brighter at the moment. "I just wanted to check how you're holding up. Sorry I couldn't visit earlier, I sort of drained myself during training." He finished and was still smiling, albeit a bit nervously at the moment.

He really needed to control his emotions, seeing Kushina happy and cheerful like that after an incident where she nearly had been kidnapped was a reliever. As per his sensei's advice he would play it cool. He couldn't rush, be too imposing or even outright too nice. Be casual.

But most of all, he needed to get one thing out of his mind. He needed to keep the idea of Uchiha Naruto out of his mind to the point he would have to forget he existed. Jiraiya noted that Minato was a bit apprehensive towards the Uchiha, though he wasn't exactly going to reprimand his apprentice for it.

As far as Jiraiya knew, Minato liked Kushina. Really, really _liked_ Kushina. So seeing the girl he had the utmost adoration for acting like a blushing, shy girl instead of the headstrong and hot-headed kunoichi she was known for felt like a stab to him. Though Jiraiya did tell him that he really should've asked her out sooner, that was none of Naruto's fault, but he was still labeled a Thunder Robber and Jiraiya told him to forget the idea of him having any sort of relationship with the Uzumaki.

After all they had known each other for only a day or two, there was no way anything could bloom that quickly.

"I'm fine dattebane. Thanks for asking." She said with a million watt smile that made Minato feel warmth spread in his chest.

She was doing okay and seemed mentally strong too, then again this was Uzumaki Kushina. She always got up after she was knocked down.

"I even got promoted to chunnin, now we're the same rank and I got an awesome new sword to slash things with." She said as she pointed at the blade resting on her hip and then unsheathed it to show the blade to him. Minato did note the overall quality of the blade and noted that he really hadn't seen such a sword in Konoha or on any of his other missions before. It felt foreign and beautiful.

"That's great Kushina." The blond prodigy said as he decided to talk about the reason he was here. "Um, Kushina there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?" she asked and noted that Minato took a pause and wasn't speaking as quickly as usual. Was something up with him?

"Well, you see I uh." He said pausing once more and was trying to get the words out of his mouth. Kami this was so hard. He then mumbled something out and she being the eager Uzumaki she was wanted to hear the whole thing clearly.

Now, if Mikoto was here she would've left by now. 'I,uh' would always be the last thing she heard before saying goodbye and walking away. However, this was Kushina and she gave him the chance.

"Minato, speak clearly I don't understand a single word you're saying." She said with a stern tone. She had a lot of plans today. First training, then lunch, more training and….maybe meet Naruto to hang out a bit. She did get a near week break and Naruto was probably under probation at the moment.

"I uh." He said once more before he cleared his throat and exhaled a cool breath before he spoke with iron resolve visible in his sapphire eyes. "Do you want to go out for lunch sometime today?"

"I see. I…what?" she gave an intelligent response while blinking owlishly at the blond Namikaze.

"I asked whether you wanted to get out and grab some lunch, Kushina." Minato said once more and this time there was more confidence was present in his voice. Looks like Jiraiya was right, it wasn't that bad once you got it off your chest once.

"I…..don't know about that." She said with a whisper as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

First of all, she knew that Minato was more or less one of the boys who sort of kind of liked her, even from the Academy days. She remembered when he used to glance at her and upon her returning gaze, which often had anger in it, he would look away. He did also sort of stand up for her on day one in the Academy when he too proclaimed it was his dream to be Hokage.

Then during the Chunnin exams a few years ago, the same place where she met Mikoto who was a proctor by chance due to the original being sick, he had supported her quite vocally but nothing beyond that. Well that was the first time he had supported anyone that full heartedly, still the song remained the same.

That said, that's pretty much the most amount of interactions she had with him. Hell, he had never even had the guts to ask her out before. There was even one time she thought she would say yes, only if he asked. She was Uzumaki Kushina dammit, a settler not a reacher!

However that time had passed and whatever feeling she thought she felt for Minato that could've bloomed was long past gone. Now the real question was why did he ask now?

"Are you sure?" He asked a bit nervous at how she replied no to his offer. The words indeed did hurt a bit, he felt some sort of constriction in his chest. Though it was momentary, he could feel the effect of it. "We could go out some other time."

"I don't know about that either." she said as she looked at him a bit skeptically. "Why exactly are you asking me out, Minato?"

"What?" he asked a bit surprised at how she phrased her words "I'm just asking out cause I felt like it and I wanted to ask you out for some time now." he finished while keeping a straight face.

Lying was something that all shinobi did, and though he felt a little guilty about doing it to Kushina but if it got her to go on a date with him then it would well worth the effort. Besides it wasn't a complete lie. He did want to ask her out, he just never had the right incentive to push him. He always thought no one would approach Kushina due to her reputation as the Red Haired Habanero, but his master used to tell him otherwise even years ago.

"Minato, what happened?" she asked and this time crossed her arms across her chest as her violet eyes looked at him with almost an interrogating approach. "You never asked me out before, and this is…well this is out of the blue."

"Look, I realize…I've been kind of a wimp." Minato said and Kushina smiled a bit at that. Well, minus man points for him. Since that happened he may as well get it off his chest. He certainly didn't have anything to lose. "And I…really liked you for a long time. I wanted to ask you out, but you were always so distant and lashed out angrily all the time. So I took my time to give you some space before I asked you. So….will you go out with me?"

There he said it. Screw what Jiraiya said as the Toad Sage at that very moment felt his pride being shattered for some reason, and Minato waited for her answer. Kushina always was a person of few words and more actions, maybe this little display of his would get her to go out with him. However the look on her face did not reassure him of his train of thought.

He felt something

"I can't honestly." She said and looked at him, with a bit of pity in her eyes for saying no to him. "It's just that….I don't feel like that way about you. I don't think I could feel that way about you. So there's no point in doing this."

Inwardly Kushina felt horrible at how she had shot him down, but this was just the way she was. If she didn't like something she would voice her opinion or in this case going out with someone she felt like she knew there would be nothing to build up later on. It would only end with the two of them probably resenting each other on a small scale.

In another world perhaps she would've gone out with him, she probably would've liked him. Perhaps they'd get married and have a kid one day. However, this was not that world.

Minato felt like someone had punched him and left a hole in his chest. Each word she said felt like a sledgehammer blow his heart. The constricting feeling that was momentarily there had returned and this time it was staying here for a long time.

He….he loved her.

Listening to his sensei's words of advice on the opposite sex he told her that he liked her, not loved her, yet she refused to go out with him. She even told him that she couldn't possibly feel that way about him. He would've yelled out, anyone else would've.

However, somewhere in the back of his mind…he must've known that she would say no. If he didn't why was he so quiet and calm? Perhaps her words were so scathing it made him numb.

"I-I see….." he said in a tired voice. He didn't show any outward emotion and he was going to walk away, but finally an event like this where he more or less got told by the girl he loved that they would never work finally took its toll on him as he spoke up. "Is….is there someone else?"

"W-What?" Kushina was a bit surprised by the question he asked.

"Is there someone else? I just…I just want to know that." Minato said with a downed look that made Kushina feel a bit sad at his expression. After a long time she didn't speak and Minato decided that he wouldn't pry into it. He decided to say goodbye and left. "Right. Goodbye then Kushina, good luck on breaking your new sword. I'm sure Nawaki-san must've paid a fortune for it."

"Nawaki-nii didn't buy this for me." She said as she looked at the blade on which her hand rested as she had sheathed it earlier. A smile instinctually formed on her face when she spoke without her knowing and she spoke, "Naruto-kun gave me this sword."

"….." Minato didn't say anything. He simply stood quiet and looked at that smile on her face. He then clenched his fists when he heard his name with that smile on her face….the way she said it….so warmly.

"I see. Good for you." He said not taking too much of a pause in between as he turned around and was walking away. "Goodbye, Kushina." He said and didn't bother to wait for her reply. He felt some water forming around his azure eyes, but he wiped them away.

'Uchiha Naruto.' He thought with no particular emotion in mind. He wasn't sure how he felt about the newly arrived Uchiha before, but now he didn't like him that much. It was jealousy, he knew what he felt was jealousy and it was wrong.

But he loved her…..and she spoke about him in such a warm way. It hurt him to see her speak about him that way. What did he do in such a short amount of time that made the redhead speak about him in such a warm tone?

"Minato." She called out however the boy was going away. She wanted to go and stop him, but to be honest he seemed like he was being a bit woe. She was not sure why he was reacting like this. It wasn't like they were in a relationship where she dumped him out of the blue for him to walk away like that.

Sighing, the redhead Uzumaki made her way back to the house where she saw Tsuande standing there and looking at her with a good poker face while furrowing her brows. Kushina decided to speak up first.

"Is something wrong, Nee-san?" Kushina asked and Tsunade said nothing but followed her into the house and sat down.

"Kushina, I heard the talk between you two." Tsunade said and Kushina looked at her with a small, yet playfully childish frown. Internally, the Slug Sannin chuckled but she felt the need to speak to her about it. "You do realize that the brat really liked you?"

Once more the redheaded Uzumaki sighed before she too sat down with her older sister before she began to speak.

"Maybe he did or still does like me, Nee-san." Kushina said with some frustration in her voice. She was a bit pissed that Minato didn't even bother to reply to her call. She wanted to say a few more things, but the teen had overreacted like an angsty teen. She then began to talk to the Slug Sannin once more.

"But just because he likes me doesn't mean that I like him." Kushina said with resolve in her voice. "Honestly I've never even seen him that way. He's a friend, maybe a good friend and a comrade of the Leaf. That said I don't have any special feelings towards him. Sure there may have been a time where I was mildly interested in dating him, but he never came to me once to ask me out on a date."

"What about you? You could've gone." Tsunade said and the reason behind why she even bothered to peep into their conversation was because the situation was similar to what Dan and Hatsuho had. In this situation Minato was in Tsuande's position so she did feel a bit of sympathy and well…she wanted see where this would go if she intervened.

Not that she was trying to match make or anything of the sort. That was for other people to do.

"Nee-san, it's me we're talking about." She said and then had a smirk on her face as Tsunade's eyebrow twitched knowing she was going to say something stupid. "Why should I go? I mean..I want a guy who can sweep me off my feet."

"Sweep you off your feet, huh?" she said in dazed tone. She had often that way about Dan, honestly sometimes praying to Kami sometimes that it would happen. But life wasn't fair.

"Yup. I don't want someone who'll be outright afraid of me, unless I'm right. Sometimes I do things that are stupid and I want someone who'll not only take care of me, but will let me take care of them as well" She then idly raised her right hand and put it on her stomach as she had a solemn look on her face. "Though I doubt it sometimes."

"Oh really, what about a certain black haired guy in the Village?" Tsunade said to make Kushina's mind drift off from her condition and enjoyed it when the redhead had some pink on her cheeks.

"Nee-san." She said with a grumble. "You shouldn't tease me about Naruto-kun like that. Besides, it's not like I like him or something." she said with red on her cheeks while pouting but now that her oldest sister had mentioned it, she wondered when she would get here.

He was going to prepare for the Jounin exams, which really wasn't fair dattebane! She had been here longer and deserved a shot at the exams. Sure she wasn't exactly the best level headed kunoichi of her generation, but that didn't mean she was dull. There was no one better than her who could do seals better and that had to count for something.

"Now, Kushina I never mentioned it was an Uchiha did I?" she said with a teasing tone which only made the girl blush further and grumble more incoherent sentences that she giggled at. "You know I could stop teasing you if you tell me where all the s-"

"Nope!" Kushina said as she stood up and grabbed Tsunade by her shoulders before she spoke. "You are not drinking any more of that stuff, Nee-san. We're not letting you."

"Tch." She said in a borderline annoyed manner. It was all that Uchiha's fault they found out about her drinking routine. And that Madara's grandson had to be goody-goody two shoes to tell the other residents of the house about it. Not only that he managed to sucker her into a deal where he would get to call her 'Tsuande-chan'.

Nobody called her Tsunade-chan, not since her parents anyway. Even Sarutobi called her Hime like the other Elders minus Danzo he was always a creep, because of some sort of silly law her carefree grandfather had passed when she was born. Hell even Kagami and Mikasa called her 'Hime-sama' to tease her sometimes.

"Don't worry, Nee-san." Kushina said as she suddenly hugged her older sister in a tight bear hug. Tsunade had given enough bear hugs like that to become immune to the damage, so no harm done. "We're going to make sure that you get through this. That's what family is for."

"Shut up." Tsunade said as she hugged Kushina back and both separated. She did feel a bit bad about letting her family suffer a bit from the incident she was going through, she understood how that Minato kid felt and from Kushina's point of view was slowly starting to accept that she was right….just like how Dan was right in choosing to be with Hatsuho.

Still it didn't mean that he liked it.

"I….I have some problems at the moment." Tsunade said and the redhead looked at her with her warm violet eyes and the blonde broke herself from her 'Woe is me' look before she looked at the Uzumaki. "It's going to take some time to fix it."

"Don't worry, Nee-san." Uzumaki Kushina said with a fire in her eyes. "We'll get you through this problem and make you become the sassy and bossy kunoichi you are. And that's a promise!" she said and Tsunade shook her head.

However the bonding moment was taken away when a voice reached both their ears.

"ONEE-TAN! KUSHI-TAN! WHERE ARE YOU? EEEP! NO KIKYO-CHAN! NO ARROWS IN THE MORNING!" the yelling voice of one Senju Nawaki came and Tsunade cracked her knuckles and was going to do some more….damage, but Kushina stopped her.

"I think Nee-chan will be enough. Could you help me with my chakra control, Nee-san? I think I'm ready to move on the next stage." Kushina said with a serious voice nearly forgetting about everything and looked at her older sister.

"Fine, but it's not going to be easy." Tsunade said and a smirk from Kushina was all the reassurance she needed that she was up for it. "Well let's go then."

* * *

Konoha Main Town

"Why are you still following me?" said the voice of one grumbled Obito who had a popsicle in his hand. It was one half of it and it took a _lot_ of convincing for him to take it. He was enjoying the taste of it though. It was summer, the sun was bright and the popsicle helped.

"Like I said, gaki. I wanted to take you to the Academy and I did promise to hang out with you." Naruto said as he walked with Obito to the institute where Naruto once attended a long time ago in the future of another world.

At first Obito yelled bloody murder when he saw Naruto near his house and proceeded to have a cat and mouse chase where Obito somehow managed to hit the Unusual Grandson with a toaster of all things.

Then Naruto caught him and apologized, he also added that if Obito didn't take the apology there would consequences. Of course Obito was a bit afraid of the look the eighteen year old had on his face, but upon accepting it his entire demeanor changed and Obito was sure that Uchiha Naruto was half-insane.

On the way, Naruto revealed that he was the grandson of Madara and Obito couldn't believe it was true. He asked more than fifty questions about the Ghost, his family and whatnot. He even asked him if he had Uchiha Madara's legendary weapon to prove he was the real deal. One puff of smoke later, Obito had stars in his eyes.

While the general populace did have a certain distaste for Madara, as per some of the stares he got from a few people every now and then, they couldn't deny his contribution and Naruto himself concluded that it was only due to propaganda by the Council later on that Madara was removed from history lessons in the Academy, here however this was not the case yet. Still they taught very few things about Madara, only the bad was emphasized and the good was overshadowed by his later actions.

Obito however while did not worship the man, but did dream of one day becoming as strong as him. Naruto actually laughed at that knowing how the Obito he knew became stronger. The reason why Obito was grumbling was because Naruto was holding one of his hands as they walked together. It was uncool in Obito's eyes, but he wasn't protesting too much either.

Naruto wanted to do it because…well he didn't know what it felt like to do something like that. He always walked alone to the Academy and didn't what it felt like to be accompanied by someone who acted like a guardian, and truthfully after merging with Madara some of his harsher views were starting to come out. Still restraint allowed him to control himself.

He reminded himself that this Sarutobi was not the one from his world or dimension. This was different but Naruto would still keep an eye everywhere regarding situations of both him and the people he interacted with.

"This is so lame." Obito said as he fixed his goggles and felt a bit embarrassed at how some of the people were staring at the two.

"Walking with your older brother to school is not lame." He said with a cheeky smile and the boy pouted making the older Uchiha chuckle.

"Yeah but still you know it's- Rin-chan!" Obito yelled all of a sudden and Naruto saw a girl similar of age to Obito's. She had brown hair, a fair complexion and two purple like markings on her cheeks.

'An Inuzuka? No, she seems too….tamed to be one.' Naruto thought as the girl closed in on them and Naruto realized…..this was the girl whose death showed Obito this world was a living hell. He truly felt like a monster now. Naruto knew how mercilessly Madara had taken measures to make sure that Rin, the then Sanbi Jinchuuriki, died and Obito would see it with his own eye as Kakashi would kill her.

A part of Naruto, the Madara part of him, was responsible for the tragedy that befell upon the two. Another incident he would make sure would never happen. Naruto realized that he was dazing off as the cute little girl was talking with him with a small blush at his sudden stare at her.

"Ano, who are you?" she asked in a cute manner and Naruto was barely restricting himself from hugging the life out of the girl. But he had to look like the cooler older brother.

"Uchiha Naruto, nice to meet you Nohara Rin." He said as he got down and looked at the girl with a kind smile. "I'm Obito's older brother…sort of."

"Sort of?" Rin asked a bit confused and Obito spoke up who had a small blush on his face as his crush was so near him. Naruto was holding back a grin at Obito's sudden and quick actions.

"H-He's not really my brother. He's more like a….uhm…." Obito was trying to say something sensible but Naruto beat him to it.

"What he's saying is, I'm his unofficial older brother and I like to visit him." Naruto said and then looked at Obito, looks like his little plan had worked even though it was completely on improv. "Oh, and by the way Obito. Is she the same girl you were talking about? You know the one who was very pretty and was probably the smartest student in your class?"

At once both students blushed a bit. Obito because his 'older brother' had more or less read his mind and Rin because she was praised like that.

"Obito did you say that?" Rin asked with a timid voice while she didn't look at him and Obito was going to stutter but the cooler older brother came to the save.

"Of course, he did." Naruto said as he put his hand on Obito's shoulder. "In fact, he even brought you a gift he's hiding in his jacket's inner left pocket."

"I am?" Obito asked in a bit of a confused manner.

"You are." Naruto said and the boy nervously reached into his jacket before bringing out a white lily. Naruto rolled his eyes at the boy and Obito breathed in before giving it to Rin.

"Uhm, here Rin-chan." Obito said as he was becoming a tomato. Internally, Naruto fist pumped and Ino said he couldn't match make properly. The girl blushed a bit before taking the flowed and then spoke before she walked away very fast.

"T-Thank you…Obito-kun." She said and walked away almost to the point she was sprinting and Obito looked at the older Uchiha with a small glare.

"What did you do that for?! ITAI!" he nearly yelled before he got chopped on the head.

"You can thank me later, Obi." Naruto said giving the boy a nickname that he grumbled at. "Trust me, that girl is going to like you more now."

"R-Really?" Obito asked with some hope.

"Yup. Just leave it to me. Now off you go." Naruto said and Obito nodded. Naruto noted that he wasn't late at all and before this they had actually seen an old lady carrying some heavy bags with her. Obito wanted to help her but Naruto made some Shadow Clones to help her.

Stupid random old ladies and their heavy bags getting in the way of a story.

Naruto then felt a chakra presence. A presence he hasn't felt in a long time.

'Maybe I've been into Star Wars too lately.' Naruto thought about that particular universe with the flashy swords, he wanted one of those. That aside Naruto was saying nothing as he felt the chakra presence near him and didn't say anything, the chakra signature was smaller than from what he remembered but it was the same.

"Excuse me, but I've never seen you here before?" said a boy and Naruto didn't respond as he waited for the boy to speak once more. "Are you listening to me?"

"Oh sorry did you say something?" Naruto said as he turned around and apparently saw that no one was there as he pretended along with the flow. "Hmm, must've been the wind."

"Down here." Said the voice and Naruto looked down to see a boy with gravity defying silver hair and onyx eyes. He wore a black shirt and grey pants with a scarf around his neck. A mask hid the lower portion of his face. Naruto saw the twitching eyebrow of his and mentally was air humping all over the place. It was Hatake Kakashi.

He used Kakashi's thing against him and was proud of it! Even if Kakashi was a kid it didn't matter! This was his victory.

'Yes!' Chibi Naruto cried in his mind with joy. 'We did it! We did it!'

"Sorry about that, who are you again?" Naruto asked and the boy spoke up.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" the boy said and then Naruto felt someone else walk up there with him.

The man had a kind face with dark eyes which had deep lines running underneath them. He had spiky, silver-coloured hair that reached into the middle of his back tied in a ponytail and bangs that hung over his forehead protector. He wore a standard Konoha-nin uniform with a pair of gloves, flak jacket, bandages on his right arm, and the addition of distinctive short white sleeve which had red edges and the standard crest of Uzushiogakure on it. He also carried a holster worn diagonally over his right shoulder which held what Naruto believed to be a tanto.

Overall, Kakashi bore a great resemblance to this man and Naruto banked his money this was none other than his alternate dimensional future sensei's father.

"Now Kakashi," the man said with a smile "be nice. I'm sorry about that. My son often tends to be a ninja too young at an age."

"It's alright. I'm actually glad he's a bit aware of his surroundings. 'Underneath the underneath', ne?" Naruto asked as he finally pulled off the eye smile that his sensei taught him. Watching little Kakashi peeve out a little only satisfied his mind.

Oh how he loved Karma.

"I should introduce myself. Uchiha Naruto, nice to meet you Kakashi." Naruto said as he extended his hand whilst getting down to the boy's level. Kakashi glanced at his father before shaking the Ultimate Shinobi's hand.

"Hatake Kakashi." He said and then felt a hand ruffle his hair.

"He's going to a great ninja in the future." Naruto said as he ruffled the boy's hair, much to Kakashi's ire and his joy. He then got up stood to face his father. "Sorry, for not introducing myself before. Uchiha Naruto…mr?"

"Hatake Sakumo." The man said as he shook the former Uzumaki shinobi and Naruto was racking his brain and remembered who this guy was.

Hatake Sakumo, the White Fang. A shinobi said to be on par with the Sannin if not stronger. Trained personally by Sarutobi Sasuke, the Sandaime's father, this guy was no joke.

"Go on then, Kakashi. I'll see you later." Sakumo said with a small smile and Naruto couldn't stop his own forming when he saw little Kakashi smiling at his father before waving goodbye. Naruto felt heartwarmed seeing Kakashi like that.

'Don't worry sensei.' Naruto said as he looked at little Kakashi's form. Though the man may not have taught him much during his early days, his contribution to Naruto's skills after his return could never be denied and he would make sure that Kakashi would stay happy this way.

"So you're the grandson we've been hearing about?" Sakumo said with some mirth and Naruto grumbled at him.

"Come on. Of all people the White Fang has to be one of them." Naruto said a bit downed at how everyone looked at him like that. Not that he could blame them. "It's an honor to meet you, Sakumo-san."

"Actually the honor is mine. You did save my student from being kidnapped." He said with a light chuckle before he bowed his head a bit towards him. "Thank you for saving Kushina-chan."

"Woah, I did not know that. Kushina-chan is training under the White Fang. I officially feel a bit jealous. Wait where were you?" Naruto said as he looked at the man.

"I was out of the village on a mission and arrived this morning." Sakumo said and the Uchiha nodded at his words understanding the predicament he was in. "I am glad you were there, Naruto-san. Also, you are cheerful like how Sandaime-sama said."

"Yeah, an anomaly amongst Uchiha. They could make that a drinking game." Naruto said and the man shook his head in amusement.

"Would you like one though? I would like to get to know the person who saved my….tempered student." He said with a laugh as he pictured an angry Kushina.

"Maybe some other time, Sakumo-san." Naruto said with a small smile. "There's something I need to do before I go visit Kushina-chan. Then I have to go and study under Mikoto-chan about the jounin exams. So if you'll excuse me for now. I'll be on my way. It was nice to meet you in person." He said as he shook hands with him once more.

"Same could be said for me." Sakumo said as he watched the black haired teen more or less run away from the spot. 'He's an Uzumaki too. Not bad, he's an interesting character too.'

* * *

Konoha Hospital

Frustration.

Anger.

Shame.

These are the prime feeling that one Uchiha Fugaku felt as he lied on his bed after regaining consciousness last night. He was…humiliated yesterday. That man….Uchiha Naruto got him by surprise with all those clones.

Who in their right mind would make that many clones?! A person should at the very least have chakra exhaustion or die after using that many Shadow Clones as battle pieces. That only served as testament to how large Uchiha Naruto's chakra reserves were. He wouldn't want to admit it, but Fugaku knew that there was more to Uchiha Naruto than met the eye.

Firstly he used a Katon jutsu no one had ever seen before, clearly he invented it. Then he used very unorthodox methods of fighting and if Fugaku wasn't wrong he had been fighting a clone after the fire spear incident. He was sure of it.

The man was underestimating him and…broken so many of his bodies. Fugaku remembered the look his father had. He couldn't meet Uchiha Souzen's eyes. Then he learned that Mikoto….Mikoto who was supposed to be his fiancé in two months only visited him once for a few minutes. Apparently she had been spending time with the person who put him in this place. He clenched his fists as he lied on the bed and had woken up from his nap. His left arm was functional and he was reaching for the glass of water.

Pain.

He felt it all over his frame. The doctors didn't want to rush his treatment so that they don't make any mistakes while treating him. He tried to reach further but then noticed that someone's hand reached for the glass and picked it up before giving it to his hand. He took the glass and drank it.

He saw Uchiha Naruto standing there with a blank face and Fugaku immediately remembered the screams of the battle cries his clones yelled.

" _ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!"_

He involuntarily shuddered as the man before him who had a playful smirk during the major portion of their fight stood before him emotionless and bored.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked and the man did not reply. "Still stubborn as ever. I simply came here to check on how you were doing. Do not assume that I'm here to apologize." Then the room's temperature dropped and Fugaku felt like he was drowning. His throat was being constricted, his entire body felt like it was being crushed from all sides and his spine was growing number by the second.

'It this a genjutsu?' he thought as cold sweats broke all over his face and the grandson of Madara looked at him with lifeless onyx eyes. 'No….this is just his killing intent!' he thought in worry.

Did he come here to kill him?

"No, I'm not here to kill you Fugaku." Naruto said and then put his hand on Fugaku's chest and in that moment Fugaku felt his heart stop beating out of fear.

Death.

Death was in this very room.

"I'm simply here to tell you that I hope you learned what happens when you talk shit about my family. Do well to remember it and never insult them or people close to me again." Naruto said and was going to **Kaze Shunshin** out of there, but the broken ma spoke up.

"What do you want with Mikoto? Are you turning her against me?" he asked in a whisper and the Uchiha with the now shorter cut hair spoke.

"Mikoto-chan is a friend of mine, a close friend if I can say that. I will not question her every decision, but I will be there to support her. That's what I am to her and she too is one of my people who are precious to me. This is not a threat Fugaku, I simply came here to tell you of the former. Goodbye and I hope you improve as a person and not end up like your father." Naruto said before disappearing into the thin winds.

The last few words of the arrived Uchiha made him surprised.

'Why did he say that?' Fugaku wondered. As the broken man thought about those words all day, Uchiha Naruto had later spent his day not only at the Senju Clan Compound while helping Kushina with her kenjutsu, beating Tsuande but also crying as Mikoto had put nine very thick books in front of him at dusk.

* * *

 **BITCH I EAT PEOPLE!**


	6. How Naruto Screwed History Old 6

**And finally it ends. You guys might find this chapter in the rewrite though. This was probably one of the more well written chapter out of them all.**

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING IS A NON PROFIT FAN BASED FICTION**

 **NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN ARE OWNED BY SHUIESHA, VIZ MEDIA, STUDIO PERRIOT, TV TOKYO AND MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **CONTENT AND CHARACTERS USED FROM OTHER KNOWN SERIES / FRANCHISES ALSO DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **AND EACH TIME I TYPE THIS A PART OF ME DIES INSIDE AS KISHIMOTO LAUGHS AT MY WORDS**

 **THE STORY IS RATED M AS IT CONTAINS VIOLENCE, COARSE LANGUAGE AND ADULT SITUATIONS NOT SUITABLE FOR MINORS**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THE OFFICIAL RELEASE**

* * *

Hokage's Office

A shinobi was never meant to live a simple life, a life where every single day would be enjoyed slowly and cherished as people hoped for the best that was yet to come. Shinobi do not cling on such abstract concepts such as hope and peace. Peace was never an option given the ever present hostilities existing between the five major villages.

As such all shinobi were always up to speed with their training, but none more so than the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai.

ANBU, as they were called in short, were shinobi were by their very nature different from other shinobi. Handpicked by their respective Kage for individual capabilities and skills, the ANBU took part in high-risk missions that consisted of facing exceptionally strong shinobi in enemy territory, assassinations, tracking, surveillance and even missions that are too sensitive to be ever exposed to mass knowledge.

Age, sex, background and previous occupations bear no significance when candidates for this post are chose as all men and women become faceless shinobi when they adorn the masks. However not all shinobi can become ANBU, for there was a certain darkness that a possible candidate needed to have to join them. It was part of the job specification.

ANBU were considered the protectors in the dark. Their identities were only known by the Hokage, ANBU officials/contemporaries and those who are allowed to know. Secrecy of their actual identities was important to the ANBU, since most of their missions were involved with assassinations. As such most people wouldn't even know the person they were randomly talking to on a certain day was an ANBU operative. They would remain faceless and were satisfied to staying in the shadows.

Often times ANBU operatives would become desensitized to actual human emotions due to the overbearing amount of missions they would take part in and the blood that stained their hands. Seeing ANBU become nearly emotionless tools was not an uncommon sight in any village. Hence their reputation became famous or rather infamous as most people, shinobi and civilians, looked at them and two words could came to their mind.

Respect.

ANBU, were above all, respected by those in the shinobi ranks and were also noted by the civilians as their protectors. Their status as elites was something no one could ever scoff at and their rank was such that even the Police Force did not have the authority to touch them. Their duties towards their village made them priceless to the Kage and as such decisions regarding them could only be made by the leader or the Commander of Black Ops alone.

However, another word always came to mind when one would think of the ANBU.

That word was…fear.

ANBU were feared for their reputation as stoic emotionless killers who were unflinching in their decisions, cutting down a child was something that was expected from an ANBU at one point. Stories and rumors leaking out about some of the missions conducted by ANBU would often spread like wildfire and the general populace began to fear the ANBU. Not that it affected the operatives one bit, their missions were what their lives were based on.

They were stoic, calm, respected and feared.

So seeing four ANBU bowing before their leader with downed and frowned expressions beneath their masks and their bodies stiff with embarrassment was nothing less than a bizarre event. The Hokage sighed as he looked at Squad Gamma. His elbows rested on the wooden surface of his desk as his hands were conjoined with the fingers interlacing each other. A concerned, yet confused gaze looked at his trusted shinobi.

These elite shinobi had been given one specific job: to observe and simply observe Uchiha Naruto from a distance. A month ago, he had received a report from Squad Delta, the squad that he had assigned to merely keep a watch on Madara's grandson. They reported a few hours later that Uchiha Naruto had declared 'war' on them for not giving him a proper response. He then proceeded to fly away from them, yes even Sarutobi blinked when the ANBU reported that the Unusual Uchiha literally _flew_ away from them.

The next day, there was a break in at ANBU HQ. Not a single material was found missing, nor were there any signs of vandalism or theft. The read and only pain was that the entire walls of the entire building had been repainted orange. A bright, neon variant of the color orange so vividly flashy, that it could blind a Hyuga upon a mere glance.

Then came the situation where some of the ANBU patrolling the Uchiha often ending up in the Red Light District surrounded by fat, very fat women yelling at the ANBU to, as per the quote, 'fuck their brains out'. The ANBU, stoic and emotionless killers, quite tactfully got the hell out of that place reporting that maniacal laughter could be heard in the distance.

Then the real linchpin came when the ANBU Black Ops started complaining about how they should've received more payment regarding the tasks about observing Uchiha Naruto. Apparently the raven haired Uchiha had more than once caused the ANBU to involuntarily somehow, someway end up in the women's section of the Hot Springs.

Needless to say even the ANBU had some reactions that day.

Now Sarutobi Hiruzen, previously joyful upon the prospect of how there was less work today, now sat with an almost serious expression on his face.

While there was no irrefutable proof that Uchiha Naruto had committed these 'crimes', Uchiha Kagami sent him letters and sometimes even scrolls labeled with the words 'For the Hokage's Eyes Only' where he would begin to write entire pages about how the 'bastard' was wrong and kept coming in with a wide smile on his face.

Coincidentally each time he read that Naruto walked in with a smile on his face, a recent skirmish regarding the ANBU would be somewhere on that timeline.

He now needed to find out how _this_ happened. His emotions were kept in check as he looked at the four ANBU. He had been rotating ANBU squads to keep an eye on him, but only Squads Delta and Gamma were the only ones who hadn't refused to observe him for more than one time. Apparently the boy would drive them nuts by talking about the greatness of ramen, the unrivaled power of being naturally awesome and the finally the color orange.

Some of the ANBU would frown upon hearing the word as it sort of became a trigger for them to involuntarily scowl. Idly, the Sandaime wondered whether he would put the Uchiha into T&I. He would drive them insane to the point they would sing out the intel to make him stop.

But that was for another time. Right now he needed to deal with this shit.

"Squad Gamma", the Hokage spoke with another sigh threatening to be released from his lips at the oddity of the situation "how did this…event exactly come to transpire?"

A moment of silence was observed as he noted each and every action, however brief they may have been, the four members of Squad Gamma made.

Owl, while making no visibly mobile action did almost let out a growl. Sarutobi heard it and mentally sighed. Owl was one of his more composed operatives. For him to _almost_ express his own opinion and that too in the form of annoyance, it meant he was either frustrated or angry. There was high chance it was both of them.

Bear shifted a bit uncomfortably as if he had been reminded of a bad dream.

Wolf had involuntarily cracked his knuckles.

Falcon had almost lost his still stance before resuming the position of bowing again.

Internally, the Sandaime was chuckling at the small reactions and twitches that his ANBU gave. While he was annoyed - and a bit horrified - at how someone could so easily walk into the ANBU HQ and then proceed to prank, yes prank, his elite shinobi to the point of making them express emotions that had kept in check.

He was also impressed by how shrewdly Naruto could mask his chakra signature. It was mandatory that each ANBU squad would have a Sensory Type shinobi with them and for the Uchiha to so effortlessly follow them and coax them into undesired situations without them knowing it, was nothing less than a terrifying revelation about his stealth.

The other reason he was internally in mirth was because well…the usual black garb that the ANBU usually adorned were replaced with pink , glossy pink that shone when visible light would make contact with it. Their grey vests, guards greaves were a translucent yellow that made them look they were infected with something. In short, he made ANBU Squad Gamma look like something that was just asking for attention.

"Hokage-sama, we", Owl began with an almost defeated yet frustrated voice "had been observing Uchiha Naruto when he came out of the ramen store. That food store is the place he goes to almost every day. Then instead of going to the Uchiha Clan Compound, he was heading for Training Ground 44."

Sarutobi had to raise an eyebrow at that. Training Ground 44 had been closed due to the overflowing amount of animals. He needed to send some shinobi to clear all that.

"Uchiha Naruto then entered the Forest of Death and by the time we reached there, he was gone." Owl said before he took a momentary pause and the Sandaime was giving him a gaze that urged for him to continue. Sarutobi heard the sigh that Owl released, as the buntaicho of Squad Gamma began once more.

"The four of us decided to look for him as he can mask his chakra well, however a seal was activated near the spot we were planning to head out from." Owl spoke before he looked at his teammates. "The seal had a complicated amount of arrays and we concluded that it was based on a time release transcription. The seal also had a wide range and after it activated, a large amount of smoke was being released. After that we…."

"I understand." Sarutobi said and closed his eyes for a moment.

He needed to get Naruto to stop, but how? The young man, above all else, was stubborn. Tsunade had come in a few days ago where she revealed that Naruto was doing whatever he was doing to apparently crack out some human reactions out of the ANBU. While it was a cause that he was not with nor against, he needed to make him stop for now. Even though he did relatively harmless things, ANBU were starting to get a bit unnerved how a _chunnin_ rank shinobi was outsmarting them.

"That will be all for now. However I do have one question." Sarutobi said and began again. "Why did you not use a Henge to change your appearance?"

"We did." Owl said with an almost grim tone and then he looked at Bear who squirmed a bit.

'Did he just step back a bit?' Sarutobi thought as he saw Bear's feet shifting backwards.

"Bear, show Hokage-sama what-"

"B-Buntaicho!" Bear squeaked out and Sarutobi's eyes widened at what happened. Bear stuttered. Bear _never_ stuttered. "You can't be serious."

"I am, Bear." Owl said and motioned for him to come forward, but the subordinate didn't budge from his spot. "Bear it's an order, don't make me come over there."

'I take it back.' Sarutobi said as he looked at the two ANBU operatives _arguing_. Well about as much as they could argue, the Hokage considered it borderline bantering and was highly curious to know what exactly would happen. Reluctantly, Bear stepped forward after being on the receiving end of a few more harsh words that asserted Owl's superior hierarchy. Sarutobi could tell that a tornado of uncouth words was raging inside the Bear mask wielder.

Making the ram seal with one hand, the chakra layered veil of smoke covered the entirety of the ANBU's frame. As the smoke dissipated, Sarutobi's eyes widened and his obsidian irises were locked in on the person before him.

Sarutobi had seen Bear before, several times even before he joined the ANBU. Bear was 23 if the records were accurate and had a face that could make people think twice before even think about getting into an argument with him.

He most certainly did not have long, luscious brown hair, a slender figure of a voluptuous woman who had all the proper curves in all the right places and did not give off an elegant fragrance that was reminiscent of strawberries. Sarutobi's eyes remained fixated on the absolutely, gorgeous naked woman in his office as her face had an adorable blush and seemed to have her eyes glazed over. Yet that was what Sarutobi and the ANBU saw when Bear used the Henge.

Her hands defensively rose up to cover her breasts as she shifted her stance to cover her womanhood, the leering gaze made her uncomfortable. As a result, she unknowingly took up a pose that was provocative in every possible way.

Then after three seconds of silence and the Sandaime's eyes recording what was happening to him, he gave the only reaction he could muster as his nostrils bled out the liquid that signified his perversion and he flew back due to the force of it. He fell on the ground, swirls present in his eyes and entire body twitching. His brain refused to forget the naked goddess he had seen.

"Ahem, Bear", Owl said with hesitation as he could feel both himself and the other teammates struggling to keep their composure "why are still like that?"

"It hasn't been thirty seconds." she said with a voice that was like honey and made to entice men, provoking their minds to roam in the gutters without shame. "I also don't like to be exposed like that."

ANBU they maybe, but seeing a woman who looked like she came out of the erotic fantasy of Jiraiya had affected them too. To make matters worse, the Henge itself had a time release on it.

After thirty agonizing, internally grateful, seconds Bear was allowed to the Henge again and resumed his original look to that of the Funky ANBU Operative. Oh yes, that was also written on their backs. Then they felt their esteemed leader rise back up from his momentary lapse of disbelief, their respected Hokage who was revered as a monster who could easily decimate Hidden Villages get up as blood trickled down his nose and pink hues vibrantly present on his cheeks.

Their Hokage was a closet pervert. Had the ANBU been of lower post, they would've had their palms meet their face vigorously. Sarutobi Hiruzen using his white handkerchief, which he pulled out of which seal nobody knows, was undergoing a metamorphosis as it turned into a dark shade of red as he held it near his nose and cleaned it every five seconds.

Sarutobi was still dazed and confused as to what happened. His mind _trying_ to figure out what had happened, however the naked woman whose glorious frame in that pose was forever stamped into his mind and was still making him bleed out at the perfection of beauty and raw sexuality she represented did not help. He mentally slapped himself.

He was a shinobi. Trained by the Nidaime Hokage to be an elite shinobi, held in high regards even from a young age by the Shodaime Hokage as they had often figured he would one day become the Kage. Yes, he was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Professor. There was no way a bare woman with a voluptuous figure and a face that asked to be kissed could distract him.

His nose disagreed with him.

Shaking his head he looked at the four ANBU and spoke in the manner of the leader that he was.

"What in God's name was that?" he asked with a shaky tone and the four ANBU didn't answer.

"We do not know exactly, Hokage-sama." Owl spoke up as Bear hid behind his squad, no doubt at the embarrassment he had to endure by showing off his feminine transformation. "But, it was a perfect Henge transformation and whenever we tried to Henge into something else we ended becoming naked women for an complete duration of thirty seconds, before we could dispel it again."

The blood that was formerly dripping from Sarutobi's nose now flowed out faster, and the handkerchief began to now act like a wet towel as blood fell from the edge of it to the solid ground. His mind…fixated on what he Owl said.

"I see." Sarutobi said and kept his voice steady. Putting on a serious mask of expression, he spoke again "I believe that seals maybe involved somehow in this jutsu. That was probably why you couldn't transform into something else. He must've written that Henge transcription into the array."

"Hokage-sama, Buntaicho", Wolf spoke up for the first time since entering the room "may I have permission to speak?"

"Granted." Sarutobi said as he wanted to hear what the op had to contribute to the conversation.

"Will Uchiha Naruto not be punished for this vile act of lewd inappropriateness?" Wolf asked and Sarutobi could almost hear the pleading tone in his voice. He swore he saw that other ANBU nod their heads at his words.

"Perhaps", Sarutobi said "is the seal still there in the Forest of Death?"

"No, Hokage-sama" Owl spoke up for the team "the seal disappeared after its job was done."

"That's going to be a problem." Sarutobi said and saw Bear shuddering in the background "If the seal isn't there, we can't trace it back to him. On top of that, I can't exactly tell the Shinobi Committee that one Uchiha Naruto turned an entire squad of ANBU into voluptuous naked women now, can I?"

Seeing them shake their heads indignantly, he sympathized with them momentarily. Uchiha Naruto was cunningly deceptive. He had planned this out, at least, three days ahead. The young man had a knack for setting up traps and scenarios that would dance menacingly to the tunes he played. At least tomorrow would be a peaceful day. Tomorrow was the Jounin Exams or rather Jounin Trials as some people called it, and Uchiha Naruto was going to take part in it.

Hopefully an ANBU squad will be given the privilege to not suffer at his hands for one day. Perhaps, he was good with traps too considering what he had done in a few days. After all nobody could claim that they made a mockery out of an ANBU squad. Sartuobi almost felt bad for Squad Gamma.

Almost, being the keyword because something _good_ did come out of it.

He saw a naked Goddess tonight. He swore that she was glowing when Sarutobi had lain eyes on her, the fact that it was really Bear didn't matter. Sometimes, illusions were better than realities. He could remember how her breasts pushed up and-

Now that he thought about it, that wasn't supposed to happen. A Henge was just that, a Henge. An illusion that would dissipate with the slightest contact or work like a cheap illusion that let objects pass through *ahem* _areas_ *ahem* that really did not exist. Then he remembered what Owl said. A Perfect Henge that actually transformed his ANBU squad into woman and now there was only one right thing left to do.

"Squad Gamma", the Sandaime Hokage spoke as he put away his bloodied handkerchief and this time pulled out another handkerchief, which apparently he wasn't going to run out of anytime soon "you are dismissed. You have done your mission and you can have a day off."

Then as the ANBU were going to leave with their usual farewell with the words of 'Hai, Hokage-sama', their leader had spoken up once more.

"Before you leave however," Sarutobi said as he, for reasons known to himself, had already brought the new handkerchief near the opening of his nose "could you all replay the scenario. I wish to…understand it better."

"Pardon, Hokage-sama?" this time it wasn't only Owl who said these words. All four members of Squad Gamma looked with widened eyes at their leader in shock.

"You heard me." Sartuobi said with a serious expression. He _needed_ to see it. He just had to make sure that Biwako, his wife, never ever found out about this.

"H-Hokage-sama", Owl said a bit shaken at the words his leader had said, stuttered out "are you serious about your order?"

ANBU were after all loyal to the Hokage, and the Hokage only. If he told them an order they would have to obey it. However this order was something that made them question their leader, on a mental scale of course.

"That's right." Sarutobi said with his eyes closed before opening them again. "As your leader, I order you to show me what the Henge looked like. However all four of you have to do it together. He finished. Thirty seconds was enough, thirty seconds was more than enough time to get him to a hospital for a blood transfusion. Consequences be damned, he _needed_ to know, what that glorious sight looked like.

"I-I see." Owl said and looked at his teammates, with Bear vehemently shaking their heads.

ANBU often went through experiences that would traumatize them for life. All four knew that when they accepted the job, however they never expected to do something like… _this_ , whatever this was. Giving a stern stare to Bear who once more squirmed, Owl stood with his other three teammates side by side. All of them had the ram seal with their hands, and Sarutobi began to pray to the gods of all that was lewd, perverse and erotic for making him live that long to witness the sight that came in three…two…one.

* * *

Next Morning, Uchiha Clan Compond

The rooster crowed as the first rays of the sun escaped from the darkness and unleashed visible light on to the world. Normally, this would've been a common scenario, however here this was not normal.

Not even close.

This was a strange circumstance because firstly roosters never crowed in the Uchiha Clan Compound. It was beneath the Uchiha to keep living alarm clocks that stung at your ears. This was flat out annoying. Many people who had woken up before the hour of twilight, stared at each other dumbfounded. However, much to their joy the noise was going away and all of them labeled it as a freak occurrence.

However one man with short, spiky black hair with wisps of gray prominent in them shook his head. It would've been understandable that a rooster crowed in one certain area of the Compound, but the call could be heard everywhere there as his clones dispelled. He had sent out clones every week on Sundays to see if there was any sort of disturbance at all in the area. He did trust Commissioner Uchiha Souzen and the Konoha Police Force, however his eyes often tended to catch things that most people would often overlook.

Then this happened. He was sure a certain raven haired bastard had something to do with it. It had to be! If something was bizarre in Konoha, Uchiha Naruto was somehow responsible for it. While he didn't personally hate the boy or held any form of prejudice in any sort of manner…

…

…

Okay, he held a _large_ amount of prejudice and unbridled payback he wanted to return for several different accounts, he was sure that the Madara's Grandson was behind it. He was a walking disaster and did as he pleased and spoke his mind clearly, sometimes harshly about a few topics that he found outdated and useless.

 _This_ did not sit well with a lot of Uchiha. Surprisingly, or rather unsurprisingly, there were a lot of people in the Uchiha Clan who had developed distaste towards the newly arrived individual. This had gotten worse after Fugaku had recovered miraculously after Tsunade was personally requested by the Commissioner to heal his son.

Fugaku, for as much as large of an ass he was, was one of them. He was born, raised and lived here among the people for more than twenty years. He was respected and even admired, as strange as that sounds, by his peers and clansmen as a shinobi and a true Uchiha. The image of the Uchiha or how an Uchiha should act like is something that people still hadn't gotten over with. Change was a terrifying thing for people. While Kagami was not berating his clan, as he too often acted like that at one point, for their behavior it was their narrow mind that got him to almost grow weary of them at one point.

When he dissolved the Elder Council, he had faced a great amount of tribulations to do so. The aftermaths weren't also that great, and to this day there were several people who still hated him however none had the guts or proper reasoning to get oust him from power. He was a shinobi who even the Nidaime had been impressed with, his stature with the other clans of Konoha was also high and generally he was fair to all. So they really couldn't do anything about it, but little birds often sang in his ears about how some did not like his ways at all.

The same could be said for Uchiha Naruto. To start off his behavior was something that most people in the clan found bizarre at times. One minute he would be cruelly looking at you with an impassive gaze once you earned his ire or instigated him to do something of the sort, the next minute he would be cheerfully laughing out loud that seemed like behavior that was almost to that of commoners. While they did not hate him, they certainly didn't like him that much.

Then there was the second fact everyone kept a fair share of distance from him: he was Uchiha Madara's grandson. Normally, they would've been flocking to him because he represented such a strong heritage and then somehow bring him over to their side. The fact that he openly refused some of the offers of power and other forms of compensation from those associated with the former Elder Council had also made him become a thorn on their sides. They had probably heard some of the many rumors of his rebellious behavior began and even the nobodies of the clan began to stay away from him. Rumors of how Madara sent him into the Clan to internally disrupt them emerged.

Last but not least, there were the other set of rumors that were going around about his daughter who was apparently somehow involved with Madara's Grandson, despite being engaged.

Normally, Kagami would've blown every fuse he had and outright murder any son of a bitch who said those words. However things were a bit different now. Ever since Fugaku's hospitalization incident and his reemergence, the people of the Uchiha Clan really did not like the outsider. Kagami tried his best to dissuade the wrong opinion people had of him, but Naruto was found screaming to the people that he really does not give a fuck about what they think. Generally people hated his outspoken behavior in contrast to the more subtle nature the Uchiha generally had, and the fact that the daughter of the Clan Head was often seen with him was the reason he couldn't personally tear the gossipers apart.

Mikoto, his sweet daughter, had begun spending more time with the yarou. This felt more bizarre every time he saw them together, when they would walk side by side and he would have a goofy expression on his face. The strange part was when Mikoto let out a vibrant smile every now and then. People saw them not only in the Compound, but in the village as well often times with Uzumaki Kushina. The fact that Mikoto was seen less and less with Fugaku, the man she was supposed to be engaged to in less than a month and subsequently the same person Naruto had fought, only served to give these rumors a stronger base.

While it may sound absurd as to how these people didn't have the simple time to get engaged, there were a few rules and traditions to consider.

A rule that Kagami was trying to get rid of, but he would need a bit more time to do so. The Uchiha Clan, much like most of the other clans in the world, was in a sense inbred. In the past, during the Era of the Warring States incest had been a common method in most clans. However over time as social norms started to settle, incest was being heavily frowned upon and clans opted to go for something less…scandalous. There was a charter in the Uchiha Clan and it kept record of every marriage and child ever conceived.

The Uchiha Clan liked to keep tabs on themselves and when two people would get engaged there was tradition to uphold as the Charter itself was still in effect and had many plants for selective breeding. Mikasa herself was a pureblood Uchiha like himself and his name was also in the charter. His father, Uchiha Izaiya, and his forefathers' names before him were also in that Charter. The Charter had a seal in it that required the chakra of the Clan Head, the Bride and the Groom along with several witnesses.

The witnesses being the formerly active Elder Council whose blood was in the activation array so that two people could finally get married in the Uchiha Clan. The seal was taking a long time to tamper with as he did not want to get rid of the history of the Uchiha Clan's heritage.

Soon enough, though, he would change a lot of things. If he lived long enough that is.

Kagami sighed at how quickly the tides were changing. While his position at Clan Head was not at risk in any form, he really did not want the boy to be one day excommunicated from the Clan. While he was Clan Head and he did have the final say in the majority of the Clan's affairs, the people's support mattered as well. If push came to shove and he would have to choose between the Clan and Naruto things would become more troublesome than the Nara's expressed it to be.

Over the last month, he had to admit the bastard also become someone Kagami would often talk to. Despite his zealous attitude, the boy had some hefty ideals of his own. Peace, true peace between all nations was apparently one of them. The way he often spoke about his life before showed that he had grown up living with the two extreme sides of life. While Madara represented the strength of solitude, his family showed him the joy of being together with others. He was a fine balance between the two ideals, much to Kagami's horror.

Though, he did have his own fair share of flaws such as liking the color orange too much (he even had an orange colored Uchiha Combat Robe), he was a ramen addict of the unhealthiest order and seemed to get on people's nerves to test their patience. However, his overall cheery personality and charisma drew the main family towards him.

Mikasa doted on him and even Kagami could tell that Naruto meant it when he called her Obaa-san. There was no deceit or false emotions in him, he truly looked at people like they were his own and had this innate ability to draw others towards him. Byakuya spent time with him and often asked for advice regarding his shinobi skills, but Naruto would treat him like a child – which he was – and tried to get him more relaxed as his serious demeanor was overwhelming to Madara's Grandson.

Byakuya had also become regular sparring partners with Obito, who compared to Byakuya was much, much weaker. However the reason why he did this was to make Obito, now referred to as Naruto's unofficial younger brother due to them often seen together, get a drive by seeing how an Uchiha of his age rises up and to get Byakuya to relax a bit more. So far, it was working and Naruto had more plans with the two.

The most profound influence he had was on Mikoto.

His daughter was happier than before. During her ANBU tenure she was slowly turning emotionless and more stoic with each passing day, no doubt due to the pressure of such a post, and after leaving it she was still showing some signs of detachment from a social life in general. Though she didn't show it much in public, Mikoto at home was much more different now. She talked with her parents and Byakuya more, she smiled more often (even though it was very light at times) and once a week if they were lucky, they could hear Mikoto humming a tune.

On a side note, Fugaku had been rather quiet about or was indifferent to it. He also did not seem to be instigating with Madara's Grandson, whether out of fear or the fact he didn't care was something that was yet to be decided. He did talk with Mikoto, though their meetings were lessening every day. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that.

Mikasa had been over the moon at how her daughter was slowly coming back. Kagami was happy too, how he had waited for something like that to happen and today, her daughter who he felt grew up far too quickly was going to take her Jounin Exams today. Nostalgia hit him hard as he remembered the tiny girl who entered the world and tugged on his finger and he had cried like a child that day.

He chuckled once more as he thought about it. This was a good moment.

"Hey, geezer!" and just like that, the moment was ruined for Uchiha Kagami as he scoffed out of borderline annoyance.

Did he mention that he hated the Unusual Uchiha? If he didn't he reminded himself again of how he hated Uchiha Naruto, hated him so very, very much. The young man was adamantly positive about making sure that Mikasa would fry him every now and then. The Kagami-Naruto War, as Byakuya had termed it, was somewhat at a stalemate now. Though the yarou often got ahead of him, a fact he did not like at all.

"What do you want, brat?" Kagami said as he felt the eighteen year old stand near him and was unusually quite. He noted that the boy's hair was growing much faster than it should've been; it was apparently his divine hair as he said. When asked why he let Kikyo cut his hair if he loved it so much, he replied that it was to get along for the sake of the people he cared about.

Another thing he hated about the Grandson of Madara was his apparent selflessness. He went out of his way to help anyone and everyone. Even the people who looked at him with a narrowed opinion. That was a trait Kagami had seen in very few people.

"Nothing at all. Just wanted to see you before I leave." Naruto said as he stood beside Kagami in the garden that Naruto and Byakuya had been tending to for the last few days. It was almost as if nature decided to bloom all of a sudden.

However the Ultimate Shinobi knew better. He had been leaking his chakra by planting bloom seeds made via his Mokuton. Hashirama had done the same thing and the fact that his handcrafted chakra seeds were still making the garden bloom to this day, was a testament to how powerful his chakra was. Naruto could also say the same.

His chakra was very dense and potent, if he was to transfer his chakra to other people they would feel the adverse effects of it, whether they be positive or negative. Even though he had access and near perfect control of his chakra that was rivaled (probably surpassed) by Tsunade's, there was the Tailed Beast Chakra that seemed to fluctuate despite the fact that he could make a Bijuudama when his Susanoo entered the third stage, but honestly he missed Kurama. They might've been friends for a short time, but Naruto could tell he made a good friend in the Fox.

"Hn." Kagami grunted at the words the _boy_ had said. Yes, he was looking down on him. "Did you want my blessing or something?"

"As if you cranky, old geezer." the Ultimate Shinobi replied as he looked at the Clan Head with a twitching eyebrow. While he hadn't said anything to piss him off, the Universal Uchiha Grunt spoke in volumes. 'Eager little bird', his ass!

"Then what are you here for?" Kagami said and the _boy_ sighed before he spoke.

"I was leaving to take the exams…or trials." Naruto spoke with an almost soft tone, which made Kagami raise an eyebrow. "You sorta reminded me of my old man in some regards, hell if he lived long enough he'd probably be the same age as you too. That's why I met Mikasa-obaa-chan before leaving and now I'm meeting you."

To say that Uchiha Kagami was surprised would be an understatement. Did the brat just refer to him with some form of _respect_? This had to be a genjutsu. There was no other reasonable explanation. Yes, this was a genjutsu he was trapped in.

"You're talking shit about me, aren't you?" Naruto said with a deadpan expression as he noticed how Kagami was infusing chakra, no doubt trying to expel any foreign chakra induction in him. Typical of the geezer to think like that. Would Naruto honestly place people under a genjutsu?

At one point in his life, he was against it. Now, he was willing to take the chances. But not with the people he cared about at the moment. His old life was gone, it took time and a lot of mental training, but it was the truth. He had to make a new life. Honestly, compared to his old life this normal life – if he could call it that – was much more amiable. Of course there were the people in his life too.

"I…see." Kagami said with a tone that was calm and a bit confused. Naruto realized why and was probably thinking that that the brat, as he called him, was finally starting to respect him. Naruto did respect him, but shitfesting was a different case.

"Well, I'll be going then." Naruto said and was beginning to walk away.

"Gaki", Kagami said and the younger Uchiha stopped in his tracks to look back at the Clan Head "good luck with your trial. I assume you got the scroll last night."

"Yeah." Naruto said, but didn't show the scroll. "Mikoto-chan's one came too. I gave it to her last night."

Ignoring the last part of the sentence the brat said, Kagami nodded his head and spoke once more.

"Were you serious? About, how I sort of resembled your old man?" Kagami asked with eager interest brewing up in him. Perhaps, Naruto wasn't that bad. Maybe it was just crass way of speaking and utter disrespect towards him that made him hate him. Yeah, he was a prick.

"Yes." Naruto said before the wind around his body started to pick up. "You remind me of him…when he used to get his butt whipped by Kaa-chan." The Ultimate Shinobi then began to snicked before disappearing in a Kaze Shunshin.

Kagami was standing there with his body twitching violently at the words he had said and left.

"Nope." Kagami concluded in his mind. "There is no redemption for that bastard. I swear if Miko-chan wasn't his friend, I would've turned him into ashes!"

* * *

"Ah-choo!" one Uchiha Mikoto sneezed all of sudden as she was beginning to put on her headband.

She had tied her long, raven hair into a high ponytail and now she pressed the hitai-ate against her forehead before tightly knotting the fabric behind her head as two bangs of her hair fell down to frame the sides of her face. For her outfit she wore a short sleeved, dark blue shirt and black pants. A chunnin vest was worn over her shirt and she head forearm guards as well. Toeless sandals were on her feet as she took a few experimental steps to check if it was perfect or not.

It was.

Checking all her gear once more, she strapped a tanto on her back and wore her gloves. Her pouch was behind her waist and filled with all the necessary ninja tools to kill a man. Yes, this was a norm for her. Ever since joining the ANBU, killing people was very normal for her. Detachment was becoming common for her and she noticed it. Mikoto had the common sense to realize that her role in the shadows was getting to her, so she resigned to keep her mind from not breaking. Even normal shinobi experience far more monstrous breakdowns, she was merely smart enough to get out of that game early.

Today, however, she would take the first step to becoming a jounin. She was fairly confident of her skills. It wasn't pride, rather it was absolute confidence that she had in her abilities that made her know that she was going to do well in the exams. Breathing out a sigh of relief that calmed her nerves, she looked in the mirror. She could do this. She was a former ANBU, she had killed people and carried their head in sealing scrolls, fought off enemies on their territory and even assassinated the Daimyo of Cha no Kuni. She could handle a Jounin trial or exam, whatever people called it nowadays.

She had already spoken to her parents and her younger brother much earlier, she didn't want to be late but she didn't want to leave without telling them either. However the one person she hadn't talked was Naruto. It was weird not to talk to him. She did so every other day. Whether it was teaching him about numerous forms of coded encryptions, shinobi protocols and any form of knowledgeable areas or him telling her to ease up a bit while making a game every now and then out of their spars.

Kushina was right.

Naruto as a sparring partner was brutal. Mikoto had to keep her Sharingan activated for the most time when he faced her and she had made him use his own ocular jutsu, but he seemed to be holding back. As much as he denied it, Uchiha Naruto was absurdly strong seeing as how he never lost his breath or even sweat a bit while facing her. Sure she may not be S Ranked, yet she added in her mind, but she was a strong kunoichi. Then he would show up with pocky or ice-cream to make her feel more at ease. Most of all he got her to laugh a few times, as in her, one of the Ice Queens of her generation to laugh. Naturally she didn't tell others and specifically warned him to not tell others about it.

She had her pride after all, her pride as an Uchiha. Uchiha do not laugh in public even if you are one who is more normal than others.

'Unless you're Naruto.' she thought as she opened the door of her room. Her scroll was already in her pouch, she was carefully instructed not to read it until she got the spot where she was supposed to open it. Now her coal colored eyes were fixed upon the wooden door of her room, well at least on the letter stuck on it. Curiously, she pulled it off the door and she opened to read the contents of it as she unfolded to discover the information printed on the parchment.

* * *

 _Dear Mikoto-chan,_

 _it's your friend and possibly the most awesome shinobi you'll ever meet, Naruto. I'm really sorry I couldn't meet you in the morning, but I was so hyped up I couldn't get myself back in the house. Otherwise I would've probably ended up doing something that take up my time. I tend to do some stupid things every now and then..Urgh. Why am I even insulting myself in the letter?! Anyways, I guess I just wanted to wish you good luck for the exams and the reason why I wrote this is because otherwise I would've said something that would've given you an edge…cause I sorta opened my scroll. PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE! IT WAS A MISTAKE!_

 _Anyways, I sort of discovered something and if I did meet you, I'd probably end up telling you something about the exams. .err trials. I don't know what to call it anymore. Also because I know how stubborn you are, you'd probably fry me with Kajiin after I told it to you cause you know. I'd tell it to you anyway. I'm getting off track here. Good luck for the exams, though you probably won't need it. Hope to see you with a new flak jacket soon, but I guess you'd look good in it more than me._

 _From Uchiha Naruto, the Shinobi who makes the world cry out for more._

* * *

Mikoto released a sigh followed by a small smile adorning her face. Yup, the letter was definitely something that Naruto could've written. Even without being in front of her he gave her a compliment and if she didn't know him better, she or any other woman would think he was flirting. He was not. Naruto was a very, very blunt person as she had discovered. Stepping out of her room and subsequently her house, she walked along the Uchiha Clan Compond.

She noted some of the looks and hushed whispers that people gave off every now and then. Honestly she didn't care anymore. People dove their noses far too much in affairs that didn't concern them. Yes, she had heard the rumors about her apparently having a thing with Naruto. It was absurd. He was just her friend.

Yes, she had been kept telling herself that for more than a month now. There was no way she was feeling any other sort of feeling towards him other than that of friendship and camaraderie. The fact that he often complimented her making her blush and feel her heart skip a beat was just something new for her. Yes, it was because no male had ever talked to her that way before. Not even Fugaku, whom she talked less and less with recently. Mikoto then noticed that she had left the Uchiha Clan Compound and was on her way to the Hokage Tower.

It seemed to make sense since the Tower, despite the various amounts of people going in and coming out of there all day, was the one place where everyone minded their own business and the ANBU were always present there if anything out of the norm would happen. She did it before several times when she was an ANBU. It took some time, but she finally reached the Tower. The journey there uneventful and nothing happened to pique her interest. Standing against the wall she slowly opened her scroll.

As expected, or as she expected it to be, there was code embedded here. A series of complicated numbers or letters that seemed to be out of order, so scattered that it would make the reader's brains scramble to an extent. Merely a glance of it would be enough to get someone frustrated. It was so chaotic. It was so…fake.

Yes, Mikoto could feel it. The amount of effort put into making the code into the scroll.

However that's not what caught her attention. The added layer of chakra that seemed to act like a veil is what got her attention. A shroud of illusion was beautifully covering the real contents of the scroll. Actually on further inspection, there were more layers.

Over the last month, training with Naruto had some added perks. Mikoto knew she was good at genjutsu, however she didn't know how to layer a triple layered version of it yet. She was getting there, but Naruto apparently knew genjutsu better than her though self-admittedly he said that he still disliked as it could result in overdependence.

Using her Sharingan she began to dispel the genjutsu, one by one. All three layers of the illusion were being stripped down to be removed from existence as her eyes revealed the truth to her. After a few more seconds, she finally saw it: another set of codes that looked like they were much more complicated than the last.

"I hate this already." Mikoto said uncharacteristically as she looked around for an area she could sit down peacefully. She had some basic calligraphy gear with her. According to Naruto, she lacked the Yang to her Yin. To be more precise, he said that while she was a jack of all trades as a kunoichi she lacked the necessary amount of balance. He concluded that she depended much more on genjutsu, which coincidentally was based on the Yin proportion of chakra and the Yang she lacked was none other than her absolute horrible skill in fuuinjutsu.

She really didn't think that one month of lessons on seals with Naruto would come in handy now.

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina was frustrated dattebane!

Her sensei, one Hatake Sakumo was supposed to show up an hour ago. He was never this late. Apparently her and two more chunnin were assigned to go on a mission with the White Fang of Konoha. Her violet colored eyes, usually warm, now a bit triggered were looking at her two teammates for the mission.

Inuzuka Tsume, or bitch as she often used to call her because of how she teased her about her tomato colored hair, was sitting down and was falling asleep as she rested against her ninken and canine partner in crime, Kuromaru if she didn't guess the name wrong.

The other guy was…*sigh* he was a pain. She knew him from before.

Mesu Izumo. She remembered him alright, he was one of the first few people who openly used to call her an outsider and insulted her looks. Boy had she beaten the shit out of him. However after puberty had been more than kind to make the Uzumaki bloom to become the teenage rose she was, his outlook on her changed. Naturally like the others he couldn't bring himself to ask her out, but his lecherous gazes at her and sometimes at Tsume was starting to piss her off!

"Damn it!" Kushina yelled out of frustration. Both of her teammates for the mission looked at her for her outburst. "Where is sensei?! Here he told me that today's mission was important!"

"Calm your tits, Red." Tsume said with a toothy grin and the Uzumaki looked at her with a gleam in her eyes as a vein throbbed in her fist.

"Now, ladies." Mesu said while raising his arms and put on what many women, civilian women, would find charming. Hell, even his teeth were shining. "Calm down, it wouldn't help if two-"

"What was that, Bitch?" Kushina said as she looked at Tsume's grin darken a bit. The trench knives on her side looked to be something she was planning to reach for, and naturally Kushina's hand was going for the katana that rested at her hip.

"You wanna go some rounds? I still need to even our score." Tsume said as she stood up and her slitted eyes looked hungry for battle. Kuromaru shifted a bit uncomfortably, but ultimately got up since her master and partner was letting off the feeling of a battle.

"Even? You'd have to win a million times to get even with me, Tsume." Kushina said with glee as her hand threatened to release the blade Naruto had given her. He was another reason why she was frustrated today.

He had his jounin exams (or was it trials?) today and she wanted to go out there, give him a hug and wish him good luck. She did blush when she realized that she had no qualms against hugging him, another man and she was like Mikoto: always staying away from men. Over the last month both had gotten closer and her swordplay improved, but more importantly she was realizing that maybe…just maybe she didn't look at Naruto like a friend.

Maybe there was something else she felt. She had also noted how Mikoto would also often act strange around Naruto when he would compliment her. Honestly Naruto didn't know how happy he made Kushina feel when he said soft, soothing words to her. Her being one of the last Uzumaki had always gotten to her and now that she had found a person who was part Uzumaki, they just seemed to connect. Hell, they met every day and Mikoto was there too most of the time.

It was a bit wrong of her, but she wanted some alone time with Naruto.

"What's going on here?" an ANBU operative said and both kunoichi stopped their stare off to see the speaker. He wore a Wolf mask and was looking at them with a passive gaze under his mask.

"Nothing. Just a bit of a friendly banter, ANBU-san." Mesu said as he came forward and seeing the opportunity tried to throw his hands over the shoulders of the females. Both had however moved away and he caught thin air, before falling down to meet the ground.

"Where's Sakumo-sensei, ANBU-san?" Kushina asked with a bit of worry in her voice. The reason for her worry was the fact that Sakumo was a very high ranking shinobi in the village and he would take part in missions that resulted in fatalities. Naturally she'd be worried at the person who taught her would be in bad shape.

"Sakumo-san will be waiting for you at the Tower. Follow me and don't display misconduct." ANBU Operative Wolf said as he was in a less than amiable mood. Last night, the Hokage had _ordered_ him and his entire squad to show their transformations.

How his perception of the Hokage had changed with just one incident. The Sandaime was a pervert. The fact that Wolf's female version had the biggest pair of breasts in existence did not help. He shuddered as he remembered the most traumatic experience of his life. At least the seal was gone now. The bastard Uchiha Naruto, the Sworn Enemy of the ANBU, had placed a time release seal on them.

* * *

Namikaze Minato sighed out of satisfaction and relief.

The last month had been a bit hectic for him. Ever since Kushina's rejection, he had made himself be a bit secluded. He just couldn't handle it properly. The girl he loved did not feel that way towards him at all. She didn't even want to give him a chance to see if he was worth her time. To him, her heart had belonged to someone else.

Minato had taken up his training to an even more serious degree and was draining himself out. Anger was highly prominent in the blonde and his sensei had to actually beat it out of his system. The two had then gone out drinking one night since Minato never really had that sake celebration he was supposed to have with Jiraiya.

That night both had sat on the Hokage Monument and despite their drunk state, Jiraiya's words had reached out to him. Once he really thought about it, Kushina never really had shown interest him at least to his knowledge. Hell he had been called flaky by her on more than five occasions. Factually speaking she never harbored the same feelings he had towards her and thought it was a bitter pill to swallow, he was slowly starting to accept the fact that maybe…just maybe Kushina didn't or wouldn't love him ever.

The fact hurt, it hurt more than any other training in his life. However he was a shinobi, his mind was stronger than that. His sensei Jiraiya had been rejected a million times by Tsunade – Jiraiya was not proud when Minato had declared it like that – so he could also rise above this sorry state was in. The first thing he would do was become a jounin and go up the ranks. He still had the dream to be Hokage. It was a wall he had to cross, a goal he needed to achieve and becoming a jonin was another step further to that hat.

The reason why he sighed now and then proceeded to remove the sheen of sweat covering his forehead was because he had finally cracked the code. The code in the scroll for the jounin exams, or trials as Jiraiya kept confusing him about it, was nothing less than complicated. If he wasn't wrong, he was sure that someone from the Torture and Interrogation Department was behind this. Now he had decoded the meaning after carefully dispelling the three layers of genjutsu and the sealing array cautiously otherwise the scroll would burn into ash.

The scroll had a passage written in it and he began to read it. It was obvious the first part was over. The first stage, much like the chunnin exams, consisted of intel processing. Only this time they were given false information from the get go, not to mention the scroll would've been destroyed of its own accords if the process wasn't done properly. Minato considered himself good in seals, he did learn under Jiraiya after all, and he had to admit while even a Level One Seal user could undo it, the seal had a ridiculous amount of arrays on it.

* * *

He finished reading the passage.

"And in the natural disaster of malice and death, lies the solid ground on which you face the ones who reached for the stars you seek"

Uchiha Naruto read the passage – er poem? – again and deadpanned. He was disappointed with the way the words had been written. Now he knew that most shinobi weren't exactly artistic with words, especially Killer Bee in some of his faulty moments, He knew exactly what the passage related to.

Did the Hokage think that something like a triple layered genjutsu and a complicated cryptic analysis would stop him? That something like this would not let Uchiha Naruto not become a jounin?

Oh he needed to get out of the Forest of Death and pay the Hokage a visit. It was almost insulting, They couldn't have just made it more complicated instead of giving him the clue like that. Though, he had to give props to Mikoto for her help in crypt analogy. If she hadn't helped him, he would've gone straight down to the Intel Unit and used his Sharingan to decipher it, and he was sure that wasn't against the rules. Now he stood in the age old or rather hadn't aged since he last saw the alternate version of it in his world.

The Tower in the middle of the Forest of Death. It was from this point on his life had truly begun to change. When Orochimaru had bit Sasuke, everything just went downhill from there. In a way is almost karmic, and cathartic, that his ascension to the rank of jounin had brought him back here. Only this time to no psychotic Orochimaru around.

He could feel a chakra signature inside the building as he entered it. He recognized the chakra very well, despite only meeting the person once. Naruto stopped in his footsteps as his onyx eyes looked around the place. Barely visible, thin 0.2mm ninja wires all around the area in front of him. He could tell that they were triggered with traps and that he would have go get rid of them. Activating his Sharingan, he looked above and with his sharpened vision saw the reflection the deadly weapons made.

Walking forward carefully as he made a few hand seals, he jumped forward all of a sudden as all the wires yanked around him and the barrage of shuriken and kunai were chucked at him with fast velocities. His Sharingan eyes looked around the occurrence as they moved in slow motion, there were a number of ways he could get out.

Option 1: Speed.

He could use speed to escape from the situation. All his weight and restriction seals were there, but it was take 0.3 seconds for it to deactivate and the weapons would hit him at least 1.2 seconds later. That was more than enough time to escape.

Option 2: Precision.

Shurikenjutsu was a versatile art not many had mastered. However those with the Sharingan eyes were often more gifted in that area, even Uchiha without the Sharingan were exceptional at it. He could use the shuriken to deflect all the trajectories and with their current momentum, he could do so easily. But where was the fun in that?

Option 3: Badassery.

Yes, he had already made his decision to use one of his greatest traits to get out of this predicament. It was a jutsu he made as an homage to one of his fallen comrades. Hyuga Nej had saved Naruto in the war by giving up his own life. He would live on for the sake of others who had fought for him and died for him. This move was to mirror the move when Neji used it against him at the Chunnin Exams oh so long ago. When Neji used to be a believer and not a rebellion of fate, how he had told him of his ultimate defense.

A stream of silvery wind began to surround Naruto. It encased him from all sides and cut through the wires that held him. He was in midair and the weapons were getting closer. The dome of wind surrounding him began to rotate violently as the shuriken and kunai hit against the jutsu, then ultimately reflected every single projectile weapon. All the sharpened instruments of death embedded themselves against the wall or the floor around the dome. The dome stopped swirling and dissipated as Naruto was sagely sitting in mid air.

He stepped down and deactivated his Sharingan as walked through the door. Hatake Sakumo was standing there with a small smile on his face. He looked at Naruto and spoke.

"That was impressive." Sakumo said as he looked at the oncoming Uchiha who shrugged at his words. "The Sandaime did say you had a strong affinity for wind. That's rare, even for shinobi in Suna."

"Yeah, well they don't make men like me anymore." Naruto said a bit haughtily as he observed the man before him.

Relaxed, yet armed. The smile did not give away the fact that Sakumo wasn't going to make it easy. He had sensed that Sakumo had placed a clone in the trap room to observe him, and he was sure that Sarutobi did this to gauge his skills more.

Well he would indulge him, but won't reveal all of his strengths.

"Do you know what comes next?" Sakumo asked.

"Yes." Naruto said and immediately drew a kunai to block the tanto's blade aimed for his head. 'Fast'

Then the White Fang had raised his foot aiming a kick for Naruto's ribs. Seal-lessly summoning a clone to intercept the blow Naruto pushed back the attacker and proceeded to engage the man in taijutsu. To say that he was good would be an understatement. Hataku Sakumo didn't need the Sharingan, his normal eyes were more than enough to read through the punches and kicks that Naruto aimed for him.

He also noticed how Sakumo's eyes kept looking around Naruto and the Ultimate Shinobi realized that he was seeing if there were any clones or not. He could do it, but Sakumo had probably known about it. Instead Naruto increased his speed as he decreased a level of restriction on his body, as he had decreased it while in the dome.

Sakumo was surprised when he felt a jab against his cheek before Naruto grabbed his arm and locked it. Naruto's feet rushed up to kick his right temple. Using his right hand he unsheathed the tanto on his back to block the strike. Despite that, his body moved back due to the force of it.

'He's good.' was Sakumo was allowed to think as Naruto used his left foot and placed it on the White Fang's thigh side bringing him down to a lower level as another kick aimed for his temple. This time it connected and Sakumo skidded back.

The White Fang was feared for a reason and was probably the only shinobi, other than Sarutobi, who could beat the Sannin. To say that he thought the man before him was combat ready would be a lie. However he wanted to test him out further. Channeling Raiton through the tanto he rushed forward as Naruto too came forward with kunai in each hand, held tightly in reverse grip.

' **Raiton: Hadou / Lightning Release: Surge** ' Sakumo thought as he jabbed his tanto which was glowing white into the air. A bit of a distance away, Naruto yanked his body sideways to avoid something as it swished past him, a dent appeared all the way back in the wall well behind him.

'So it was a pulse of lightning chakra.' Naruto thought as he Sakumo used the White Light Chakra Saber and a kunai to block all the strikes that Naruto was making. Finally Naruto was able to disarm the kunai from Sakumo's hand and made a tiger hand seal with his and Sakumo's hands whose eyes widened in realization. However before he could act, Naruto pulled him forward to knee him in the gut. The White Fang momentarily faltered as he felt the weight behind the blow.

He did not expect an Uchiha to hit so hard. Sakumo's shoulder was then used as a stepping stone as Naruto stood on it before kicking his face and pushing him away. In mid air, Naruto breathed in and kneaded chakra in his lungs.

" **Katon / Fire Release: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** " Naruto said as he breathed out a giant fireball that was streaming from his mouth as it rushed at Sakumo. Despite not having a natural affinity towards Earth, he knew the hand seals to one of the defensive jutsu.

" **Doton: Doryuheki / Earth Release: Mud Wall"** Sakumo said as he slammed his hands on the ground as a wall of earth rose to defend him. However the flames changed their colors before his very eyes. The previously orange flames grew brighter before turning yellow and then destroying the wall completely. He jumped back as a small explosion occurred and dust surrounded him.

Out of instinct he moved his neck sideways as five kunai missed his head in that previous spot.

The guy was good. He was very good, more than enough to become a jounin and-

"Don't move." the voice behind him said as something sharp pressed against his throat. A black blade of a respectable length had its sharp edge facing him and threatened to rob him of his warm, red liquid. Sakumo let a bead of sweat drop down the side of his head.

He was shocked beyond belief.

'When did he get behind me? Is that fast?' the White Fang thought at the ridiculous amount of small time between the kunai thrown and Naruto appearing all of a sudden. 'It's not Shadow Clones, at the very least I would've heard something. if this is pure speed, then maybe he's almost as fast as the-'

"So", Naruto said with a slightly cheerful voice as Sakumo's neck turned a bit to see the Uchiha, smiling like a child eager for candy "do I pass this or what?"

"Yeah you pass the second stage, too." Sakumo said. He had seen enough, and had been a bit unnerved at the speed of Madara's Grandson. He would tell the Hokage about this later. There was still one more thing left to do. "Well, let's get to the Hokage Tower. Your final evaluation will take place from thereon."

"Sure we can't get some ramen first?" Naruto asked with hope in his eyes and they increased even more when he saw Sakumo chuckling.

"Nope."

And like that his hope was crushed. It seemed that misleading answers was something Kakashi had inherited from his father.

* * *

Senju Tsunade sat bored in her office at the Hospital. She had treated some of the would-be jounins today and honestly she was surprised at the lesser amount than she expected. Either the exams were easy or the standards had dropped.

Yes, she was cynical like that. The fact that she wasn't being able to drink some much needed sake was also annoying her to no end. All because of that Uchiha, who insisted on talking to her every day to help her get through whatever shit she was going through. Yet she had done nothing to get this behavior from him.

If Tsunade was to be honest, she kept him at arm's length. He was too…cheerful and got into your personal space. Such optimistic people were rare these days and his attitude was so damn infectious. She sighed and was contemplating what to do when a knock came at her door.

"Come in.", the granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage said and her hazel eyes widened as she saw the person who entered.

Uchiha Naruto.

Wait.

Wasn't he supposed to enter the Jounin Trials? Or was it Jounin Exams as one of the candidates kept muttering?

"Yo." he gave his usual nonchalant response. "How are you, Tsunade-chan?" She sighed a bit. Yes, everyone was surprised when he called her by that name. Yes, he called her that in front of everyone and told the story as well. She was the only one not amused.

"What do you want? I thought you were supposed to take part in the exam." She said before smirking a bit. "Or, did you chicken out?"

"Please," he said while waving his hands and had an amused expression on his face "as if something like that could scare the boss. Besides, I'm just a clone. Boss is taking the exams as we speak. Or is it trials?"

"Then what are you here for?" Tsunade asked with a slight seriousness in her eyes. "He had the audacity to make a Shadow Clone while taking the exam. He could run out of chakra at one point."

"Um, Boss never runs out of chakra." The clone said and the Senju looked at the copy with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean he never runs out of chakra?"

"He never runs out of chakra. Chakra for days."

"Chakra for days?"

"Chakra for days." The clone said with pride.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Tsunade said a bit skeptical at what the clone said. To have that much chakra seemed absurd. Even if he was Madara's grandson, or was this because he was part Uzumaki.

"Boss wanted you to have this. He forgot about it and had to finish his notes properly, before giving it to you." The clone said as he placed a scroll on her table and the blonde haired Senju took the scroll. After spending a few minutes reading it, her eyes began to widen and she looked at the clone with a flabbergasted expression.

"How did he-" she couldn't finish as she looked at the contents of the scroll again. It was listed with details about the poisons made by Chiyo of the Desert. How did he get his hands on this?

"Trade secret." The clone said as he smirked. Oh how Shirou was the perfect spy to have. He even put laxatives in the Tsuchikage's food to put him out of commission for a week.

"Why is he giving this to me?" Tsunade asked as she wanted to know what made Naruto so different from the others. Why was he like this?

"Boss just wanted you to know all about. He said that if anyone could make antidotes to Granny Chiyo's poison it would be you. You are the best damn iryo-nin in the world after all." The clone said and for the first time in a long time, Tsunade's cheeks flared as a small pink hue rested on her face.

Her heart had beat a bit faster now after hearing those words. The clone was an extension of and she could hear the admiration in his voice.

"Well, I'll be going then." The clone said and was turning to leave before Tsunade's voice stopped him.

"Wait." she said and the clone of Naruto looked at the blonde who was quiet for some time. "Were you serious about the chakra thing? So you won't dispel for a long time?"

"If the Boss doesn't want me to, or unless you hit me." The clone said with a nervous laugh and he heard Tsuande lightly laugh. It was different. It sounded…amazing.

"So you want to hang out? I have nothing better to do." Tsunade said with a bit of nervousness, but she hid it well.

"Sure." the clone said as he took a seat.

* * *

"So my third exam – err trial – I mean exam is to lead a mission?" Naruto asked as they stood in room number 12. Apparently the last evaluation consisted of him leading a team of chunnin.

It would be a sort test run to see his abilities as a leader.

"Yes and your team should be here soon." Sakumo said and wanted to speak to him further, especially about his freakish speed. Alas that was not meant to be, as the doors were opened and Naruto observed the people who entered.

Firstly was a black haired boy who looked unimpressive.

The second woman looked like a male version of Kiba, only definitely more womanly. He didn't need to figure out who she was.

The third person made him stretch a smile on his face. Uzumaki Kushina looked at him with smile on her face as he could feel her happiness.

It was strange, but Naruto could say one thing.

He was slowly starting to feel something else for this world's Uzumaki Kushina.

"It's you, dattebane!" she yelled before engulfing him in a tight hug something he reciprocated.

'Yup.' he thought as he thought about the redheaded beauty in his mind. 'I definitely like it when she hugs me.'

* * *

 **And done, now all of you can actually compare this with the rewrite and see how the style in my writing changed.**


	7. Naruto, the Weird OP Shinobi

**Author's Notes I:** This was a weird and childish take on the famous 'neglect' genre and honestly speaking, it turned out much more horribly than it was supposed. Bittersweet news: Helel Morningstar is going to adopt this. So, yay?

* * *

 **FFS, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni, Kenso no Kuni

The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Founded by the Senju and the Uchiha Clans during the Era of the Warring States, this was the first of many shinobi based villages to emerge following their example. The sole purpose of the founding the village was to bring an end to all the conflicts the world had been plagued with since the beginning of the Era of the Warring States as shinobi clans fought and killed each other for dominance, assuring a cycle of violence that would never end.

However, the founders Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha brought about a change when they founded the Hidden Leaf.

Soon enough, other clans started to join Konohagakure and other countries followed suit adopting the shinobi village per country system. However, not everything was as good as it sounded. Madara Uchiha one of the two founders had defected from the village after his own clan refused to follow his example to rebel as he hypothesized that eventually the Uchiha Clan would lose their footing to the Senju and be overwhelmed at one point.

He went rogue and came back years later with the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the mightiest of the Nine Tailed Beasts to wage war on the village that wronged him and his clan. Hashirama Senju, his former friend and the First Hokage, went out to confront him. Their inhumane and borderline godlike battle changed the entire landscape on the borders of the Land of Fire as the maps had to be redrawn due to the sheer damage their fight caused.

Hashirama Senju had won and Madara Uchiha was dead.

What most people did not know is that Hashirama had been secretly accompanied by his wife Mito Uzumaki who followed in tow and later proceeded to seal the Kyuubi into herself after seeing how someone else might use the beast of destruction for all the wrong reasons. Also due to the dense and potent nature of her large chakra reserves, she was the only viable candidate who could hold such a Bijuu inside her.

Later on after age had started to decay her body, a new vessel for the Kyuubi had to be chosen and this time it was also another Uzumaki. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki and she was brought in from Uzushiogakure, which surprisingly was destroyed a few days later.

She had no choice but to stay here as she adopted the dream to become Hokage so she could reunite the remnants of the Uzumaki Clan here in Konoha to restore the clan. As time went by she fell in love with and got married to Minato Namikaze who went on to be the Fourth Hokage. However ten years ago when Kushina Uzumaki was pregnant with triplets, the seal that held the fox back was weakened. Despite that, Kushina was able to painstakingly deliver all three children perfectly.

Fate however had more in store for them that day.

The ANBU that had been assigned to guard them that day had been killed by a single assailant and he nearly killed one of the triplets. As Minato had no choice but to flash away with the children, his wife was unguarded and the man had taken Kushina to the outskirts of the Village. He proceeded to release the Kyuubi and due to her large Uzumaki chakra reserves she was still alive.

The Masked Man had ordered the Kyuubi to kill its former jailer but the Yellow Flash was able to rescue her at the last minute and took her to the safe house the triplets were in.

He saw that the Masked Man had unleashed the Kyuubi on Konoha and he decided to stop it. While the forces of Konoha fought the mightiest of the Tailed Beasts, Minato took on the Masked Man who could phase through his opponents. After some difficulty, Minato was able to subdue the man and broke his control over the Kyuubi. The Masked Man fled and the Kyuubi was still raging in the Village as it threatened to destroy it.

Hearing how the man would come back for the Kyuubi, Minato had little to no choice but to seal away the Tailed Beast. He needed someone with dense chakra coils like Kushina, which no grown adult in the village had, or underdeveloped coils. Much to his regret, he chose to seal the Kyuubi in his newborns. The younger two were chosen while the eldest was left with Kushina.

With help from Jiraiya, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tsunade and Orochimaru he was able to subdue the Kyuubi long enough for him to seal it in them.

Of course the general populace had to be notified that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed in his children. Had the affair been discreet, then no one would've known about them being Jinchuuriki.

Much to his surprise, the people didn't hate his children and rather were thankful they held back the beast. Minato mused it was because he was the Hokage and that is what must've changed their opinions on his Jinchuuriki children however he knew that some people would always hate them. Thanks to Tsunade, Kushina was well and recovering in the Hospital.

The eldest born was also there with his mother, among the triplets he was the first to smile as his warm violet eyes playfully looked around and he was the one who was coddled up against his mother the closest among all her children.

He was at peace as he was snuggled against his mother, his other two siblings with him as his father watched the whole thing with a satisfactory smile on his face.

* * *

Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound

*BUZZ*

*BUZZ*

*BUZ-

*SMASH*

"Stupid clock." muttered a ten year old boy as his hand receded back closer to his body after breaking the clock. "That will teach you to mess with the mighty Naruto-sama."

The person who said this was a boy of ten years old, and compared to his similarly aged contemporaries he was slightly taller. He had light skin that was slightly tanned; spiky blonde hair seemed to point out in every direction on top of his head and a set of three whisker marks on each cheek. Now he sat up as he kicked the blanket away and yawned a bit as he stretched his arms.

He scratched his chest a bit before he spoke.

"Stupid mornings. Why couldn't the sun rise at….I don't know 12'o clock…..or never?" he said as he opened his eyes. His violet colored orbs seemed dull, darkened and bored as he got up and headed over to the bathroom. The most important priorities came first.

That would be taking the time to sit down on the commodore bathroom and emptying his bowels of the waste that needed to be excreted or in layman's terms, taking a shit in the morning.

As he sat down and was getting his business over with a strange thought came across his mind.

"One day I will invent a jutsu that will make water wipe my butt without having to do anything. Ah yes, the **Ass Wiping no Jutsu**. I can already feel how revolutionary it will be" He said with a small and devious smile as he got his work over with, and flushed properly. Then he washed his hands with the pink liquid hand wash. He rubbed his hands and the lather quickly formed as he once more as he cleaned his hands and washed away the cleansing liquid.

He then proceeded to take his limited edition of Icha Icha Toothbrush, yes Naruto knew what Icha Icha was and his 'friends' were to be blamed for this. He made the bristles of the brush get slightly watered and squeezed the paste out of the tube before laying it on top of the towering combined strands that would clean his teeth. He wondered what would happen if people on a general scale found out that he had all editions of Icha Icha in his drawer considering he's ten years old after all, well almost ten since October the tenth hadn't arrived yet.

That just sounded worse. He could already hear the whispers of people talking about the Ero-Gaki.

On the bright side, he wouldn't have a very awkward with his parents but his mother would probably rip him a new one once she found out.

Redheads and their tempers were dangerous. While he was far from becoming Jiraiya or a certain red gauntlet wielding piece of filth who had a rabid obsession for breasts, he merely had a healthy interest in girls, as one day he would have to since puberty didn't hit him yet. Of course he knew he wasn't old enough to engage in such acts yet, after all he still found some things that girls did to be outright annoying.

Who the heck would want to grow their hair that long? What guy would like seeing a girl grow her hair that long for them?

He rinsed his mouth and flossed before he stood straight. He washed his face with the warm water and used some face wash. What? He was nearly ten and on his way to becoming a shinobi who would be a killer one day, using something as meager as face wash was acceptable. Washing it off his face, he then used the water to tame his hair a bit.

"God damn it!" he said with an annoyed tone.

His hair was always spiky and he wanted to tame it, not all of it just a little. Spiky, yet smooth…he didn't want pure silky smooth hair. What guy would want silky smooth hair? Spikes were badass! He really didn't fancy cutting his hair and the only to get his hair in line would be to tame it would be to cut it really short. He was proud of his hair and there was no way he was cutting it very short that quickly, he wasn't old enough to get a haircut that exuded maturity.

He got out of the washroom and changed his clothes.

Gone were the pale green shirt and the black boxers as he wore a dark blue shirt and black trousers. He then slowly walked towards his desk and sat down. He looked around and put his hands in the ram seal. The nearly ten-year old was a natural sensor and was scanning the area near his room for any signatures.

One chakra source, relatively small was resting in one room while the other four were in the backyard. Sighing he got up against his decision. Through his window he could see it all.

A girl, ten years old of age with blonde hair with red streaks that was smooth and flowing, was practicing with her katana as her blue eyes gleamed with joy. Her face was a mix between that of Kushina and Minato, nobody could deny she was their daughter. Their personalities however were a bit different. Mito Uzumaki Namikaze had rather inherited her father's personality however her childish side from her mother's was also present every now and then.

The other person, same age as her, was Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze and the youngest born of the triplets. He had smooth and flowing blonde hair (Urgh!) and blue eyes like his father. However unlike Mito whose facial features were a mix between their parents, Menma was the spitting image of his father whereas his personality was just like his mother's. Although, his mane of hair didn't have the spikes that separated the boys from the men.

Speaking of his father, the dark violet eyed boy could see a **Shadow Clone** of the Yondaime Hokage standing proudly with his wife as they saw their children, the Children of Prophecy, train under their supervision

Ironically enough, his Jinchuuriki brother and sister didn't have whisker marks.

See now that shit was fucked up in his opinion. It was so unfair, seriously Naruto purred whenever someone caressed his whisker marks. He was going to be a shinobi dammit not some bishonen, pretty boy!

Four years ago, when Jiraiya had come in with a prophecy about 'A child born from the stem of a leaf, that had the power of destiny would grow to bring peace to this world or would bring its end.'

Geez, talk about cryptic and open ended speculation driven prophecies.

He was there that day when Ero-sennin had brought in that prophecy and all of the adults in that room assumed that it referred to Menma or Mito since they housed the Kyuubi and Bijuu were a force of nature. You couldn't avoid them, you couldn't fight them and they were living manifests of destiny as they reformed even after they died.

As all of them were deciding to begin the training of the Children of Prophecy from next year, Naruto had sighed sadly as he slowly went back to his room, not because he wasn't special…..no.

Rather because of the fact that he wasn't named in the training session not even mentioned in the slightest, he thought maybe they would include him.

Boy was he wrong.

The twins training had indeed began when they were seven but his was not.

Apparently his parents had decided that his training would begin when he entered the Academy. He really didn't say anything because well he sort of expected it.

Other than being sarcastic and lazy, Naruto had a rather complex personality when he chose to show it, quite similar to his father's analytical and clear thinking mind yet childish and boisterous at times like his mother.

However, one of his own quirks was that he really did not like putting in effort unless he really needed to, unless it involved training.

He loved training almost as much as he loved ramen.

He also had a bad habit of messing with people ranging from pranks, psychological mind games and developing outright annoying methods to see what the breaking points of people were.

Some of the ANBU had labeled him as the Great Blonde Bastard and don't get him started on the Leaf Police Force. Muahahahahah! He laughed when he heard that from Jumpy aka Shisui about the Black Op elites. Of course his father had to bear the burden of the work as he really left no proof except subtle hints it was him.

He started reading on fundamental fuuinjutsu when he had turned six and had unlocked his chakra that year when he went to his Baa-chan's house.

Unfortunately he never got the chance to tell his parents that, since that was the same night good ole Jiraiya had brought in the prophecy and the salutary neglect of his training growth began. He had thought about his situation for a while and came to the conclusion that he would have to train with the help of others.

And who better to help him than his family friends?

Naruto secretly started training under Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tsunade Senju and Shizune Kato. Boy did he enjoy the last three years as he got more help in the form of Might Gai, who was basking in the springtime of youth, and Tsunade herself had refered to Gai that someone needed help with their taijutsu. Needless to say, the Green Beast of Konoha made it a personal mission to train him whenever he was free. Good man, but had a weird sense of clothing.

However, the biggest surprise came when Shisui Uchiha had caught him training outside the Forest of Death and was going to tell his parents but upon Naruto's pleading request he did not. Naruto had never been as desperate he was that day than he had been in his life. He outright _begged_ Shisui with his head on the ground to not inform his parents of this development, and much to his reluctance he had to share the information with Shisui about his situation.

The young blonde had done the same with the rest of his teachers as well, saying that he wanted to show his parents how much stronger he was than they thought him to be. He didn't hate his parents or his siblings. But he wouldn't deny the fact that it hurt whenever his parents would proudly talk about the other two and not really praise him that much.

It's not like they outright neglected him but he was kind of a stranger in his own house. He doubted they knew anything about him, as in _really_ knew about him.

If they did they would've known he was in the middle of Level Three Fuuinjutsu, had a natural affinity for all five elements (much to everyone's surprise), mid jounin level chakra reserves and a ridiculous amount of control over it, courtesy of Tsunade and Shizune. Yeah he was just that awesome.

Of course he wasn't a prodigy from day one, okay maybe with fuuinjutsu but still he had to work hard on everything to come to this point. He would be tired from the training and his pseudo sister had to heal him nearly every time.

That and the fact that the Red Light District was practically his considering how straightened out the thugs in that particular area. It was funny how a single shinobi could change the environment of a place with a few threats and applied ninjutsu. And he made quite an acquaintance there, one that he didn't inform everyone he knew and trained with about.

Naruto moved his eyes away from the sight of the window and looked back in his room. He would begin to pick up the blanket and clean his room. He maybe lazy and had weird friends (i.e. Gai, Shisui and _him_ ) but he was clean and tidy.

Well he was prepared for today, maybe today he'd expand his work with the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** as he was pretty sure he could make around forty of them now without draining out of course. He'd be a bit drained if he went overboard, which he did do sometimes but hey the pros outweighed the cons. God bless the Nidaime for creating a technique like that more importantly so, God rain eternal peace on the one who discovered the Log.

For without the Log all of existence would be pointless.

Praise to thy mighty Log, for thou art the mightiest of all creations.

The spiky blonde had also made regular trips to his father's personal library to make some notes or learn about some new jutsu. It was funny how an eight year old had been coming in and out of the Yellow Flash and Crimson Death's personal library. Though in their defense, no one probably had the stones to even think about going in there let alone an eight year old.

Sighing Naruto observed the Sealing Scroll in front of him.

At the moment, he had 35 shuriken and 18 kunai. He'd have to buy some more, unless he could somehow increase the number of it multiplying with the **Kunai / Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** in due time with proper practice. Jiji sure did help him a lot with his training in the weapons and projectile section. The Fourth Sannin he was called by Sarutobi and each time Naruto heard that he grumbled like a child about how he was far too young to be a Sannin.

Not that he mentioned it in front of Tsunade. He loved his Baa-chan, but that woman had a thunderous left that he wanted to avoid at all costs.

He successfully placed the small scroll in his pockets and strode forward. It was time for breakfast but before that there was something he needed to do. Standing in front of a door right next to his parents' room, his hand fell on the knob and turned it gently. The resounding click came and the entrance was granted into the room.

The room was filled with soft plush toys. Idly he could see that the blanket on the cute little bed was kicked off and was lying on the floor, near the legs of the bed. Red tresses of hair were on her head and fell freely all the way to the young four year-old girl's waist. She was wearing a pink shirt and pajamas her feet were fluttering around on the bed. Slowly Naruto made his presence known.

"Hikari-chan." He said softly and the girl immediately shot up from her bed.

Among all his siblings, only he and Hikari had inherited their mother's violet eyes, which he was fucking proud of, although Naruto's eyes had become amethyst in contrast to his mother and sister's warm violet eyes. Not that he was taking away the badassery of blue but his shade was so much cooler.

He smiled warmly at his youngest and favorite, might he add, sibling.

"Shouldn't you get up and come down to have some breakfast?" he asked and the cute girl smiled that classic over 9000 'Kawaii' smile.

"Nii-chan." The young red head said with an adorable expression. She then had the classic puppy eyed jutsu on her face as her eyes widened and her cheeks puffed up. She then extended her arms. "Will you welp me get down?

"One of these days, I will learn how to fight this." Naruto said as he picked up his sister in his arms and she was already pulling on his hair. In that time, Naruto realized something. "Did you already brush?"

"No…." she said in a whine.

"…." Naruto said nothing but gave a narrowed look at her as she squirmed under his gaze.

"Yeah. I just wanted you to give me a piggyback ride." She said as she began to tear up as she bit her lower lip, that was also quivering.

'Damn it God!' Naruto yelled in his mind.

He then shifted his youngest sister from his arms to his back. Her arms were on his head as her legs rested on his shoulders. She was giving a million watt smile of victory that showed she won this round.

Getting out of the room, Naruto made his way down the stairs and to the couch where he slammed, very gently slammed, his youngest sister on the couch. Then came the payback.

Tickles.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Stop it Nii-chan-ahahaha!" the poor girl wasn't allowed to take the chance.

Vengeance would be his!

"Naru-chan." Came the voice of a stern yet kind woman as he stopped his little revenge session to turn around and see his mother entering the house.

For sometime Naruto pondered on a question.

Why didn't his mother age? Seriously he couldn't remember a day where she didn't look the same. Maybe it had something to do with her being a full blooded Uzumaki. His Baa-chan did say that Uzumaki were blessed with a naturally strong life force. Being a sensor he could tell his mother had a large amount of chakra, even if she tried to suppress it.

One day he would have awesome chakra reserves like his mom or even larger, then she'd have no choice but to be extremely proud of him just as she was of Mito and Menma.

Take that stupid nine tailed fox! So what if you have too much chakra to destroy a village? You think you are a match for the sheer awesomeness of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze? In your dreams dattebayo!

"Uhhh" said the voice of Menma who entered the house with his sister Mito, who was mimicking the same action.

The oldest of them saw that his father's clone wasn't around. Must've dispelled as he mused, surprisingly both of his siblings had their hands over their stomachs.

Wait did the fox actually hear his voice and rambling?

Only one way to find out.

'That's right you stupid, Nine Tailed Furry Fetish Freak. One day I'm going to make you feel afraid of the Great Naruto-sama. Cower in the might of my greatness you fur ball! Muhahahahahahahah!' He yelled inside his mind as he kept his mask of indifference on.

Then he saw both of them holding their stomachs once more, the expressions on their faces weren't those of pain but rather sudden yank. Nothing too bad though the fucking fox would heal it for them…..cheaters.

Again, he didn't hate his siblings but the fox was basically responsible for him not getting enough training time with his parents and by extension, some of the affection got lost. His siblings didn't seem hurt by the action, so that was a win for him.

Naruto-sama the Greatest Shinobi 1 – 0 Kyuubi no Baka

"Is something wrong, Menma-kun?" the mother of four asked with concern.

Over the last ten years the seal hadn't weakened and now both of them were clutching their stomachs, not in pain that much she was sure but for some other reason.

But for what reason though?

Maybe she'd have to take a look at it later or now.

No she'd look at it later, definitely later.

She couldn't keep them from having breakfast, Mito and Menma already some light meal before training so now it was fair that Naruto and HIkari would have full breakfast with all of them.

"No, Kaa-chan." Came the voice of Menma who was the chirpiest of the three. The boy's personality was very similar to her own when she was a child. She was glad that he didn't get her verbal tic. "It just itched I guess. Fur ball must be bored."

"Menma, you shouldn't be that lax." Mito reprimanded her younger brother. She was truly more like her father in terms of personality, but even she couldn't stop that classic Uzumaki side of hers from emerging. She then looked at her oldest brother and Hikari who was obviously being tickled. "Onii-chan, are you bothering Hikari-chan again?"

"That depends how much will you pay for the answer?" Naruto said with a lazy tone and everyone barring Hikari, who chuckled at her strange oldest brother, deadpanned. This wasn't an uncommon scenario. Naruto often said things like those. It was a norm with him.

"Naru-chan, what did I tell you about not doing that?" the redhead Uzumaki asked her oldest who shrugged at her question.

Seriously, neither she nor Minato were so lax or sarcastic when they were his age. He seemed so aloof and uncaring at times. And his pranks…..they were so carefully constructed he seemed like an evil mastermind.

"Gomen, Kaa-san." He said and for some reason his mother did not like that tone.

It had become a habit of his.

I mean sure he was neglected for his training which in turn resulted him being a bit distant with his parents and siblings, minus Hikari of course, but he wasn't going to hate them.

That'd be crazy and retarded!

Why would he hate his parents for not training him? Sure he was a bit, actually more than a _bit_ , angry at them for their favoritism but nothing to instigate strong negative emotions.

However, the result was him being a bit distant from the Yellow Flash and the Crimson Death.

Instead of Tou-chan and Kaa-chan like he used to say 'till he was eight, he started calling them by suffix of san when he turned nine. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

"But, if I don't tease my imouto-chan who will?" the blonde said with a casual tone as his amethyst eyes grew even duller from hiding his tone.

It was smart of him to close his eyes as he smiled like that otherwise his mother would've caught the look, not that she didn't notice the almost forced smile on his face.

"I guess you're right. So, who's up for a hearty breakfast, dattebane?" She said as she put her left hand on her right bicep.

Naruto in that moment thanked the Gods of Ramen his mother was an amazing cook. He noted that Mito and Menma had come forward and they clearly wanted to talk to him.

To be honest, he kind of missed interacting with them too. Menma he could goad into walking into a prank or Mito who would often cling to him much like how Hikari does now. But it was instinctual for him to keep them at arm's length. He didn't want to, but he did do it involuntarily.

"Nii-chan!" came the voice of Hikari who was once more putting her arms up.

Ah thank God, his sister called him. Now he would take her to the table and hopefully she could keep him occupied.

Both Menma and Mito stood there for a while before they watched their brother walk away from them with Hikari in tow.

"Say, Mito." Menma said getting the attention of his sister "Does Nii-san seem a bit weird nowadays?"

"What do you mean?" Mito asked equally confused by the words her brother had said.

"I mean he doesn't hang out with us like he used to. In fact, I only see him at the house around late noon. He's always outside." The blonde said with a disappointed look.

"Yeah, but you it's not just his fault ya know. We're training most of the time." The blonde with red streaks said with the same bit of bitterness that her brother displayed.

Honestly she used to be so close to her oldest brother. In fact for the first five years it was just the three of them and their mother. Granted Minato was there but often times the stress of being a Kage often left him arriving very late.

And then ever since their training began, it was just the two of them.

Naruto barely stayed in the house and whenever he did it was mostly with Hikari or he was reclusively staying in his room.

* * *

Hours Later at the Sarutobi Clan Compound

Naruto was sneaking through the Compound. He slowly made his way through the Compound, undetected and unaware. Yes, today would be the day he would witness the moment. Today he would seize the day and be named as the Champion of Fate.

He could do this, he believed in himself and his particular set of skills that he could pull the job off today, for he did not make a single error since he arrived. Everything was accounted for.

For today is the day he-

"Ah, Naruto-kun." said the voice of a man who was very old and said blonde immediately face faulted to drop down and land on the grassy ground face first, as his legs were directed upwards and twitched violently out of frustration and anger. This act made the elderly man to chuckle at the boy's action.

His face had wrinkles and some spots on it along with the receding hairline. His old, withered white hair still had some spikiness to it. He was smoking a pipe as he sat with a brush and painted the picture in his garden.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, despite retiring was still one of the sharpest kunai in the world and it would take a lot of effort to outsmart this old dog or monkey in this case.

"Dammit Jiji." The blonde said as he got up and dusted off his clothes. This wasn't fair, for the last three years he's been trying sneak up on his grandfather figure. The old man still felt his presence.

Damn his sensor ability!

"Well excuse me for the skills I honed for the last fifty years." The Sarutobi Clan Head said with a light chuckle.

It was fun seeing his pseudo grandson fail to jump him. Though, he would have to admit the blonde was getting better in his stealth skills. The fact that he made it all the way into the garden before the Sarutobi sensed him was a good accomplishment.

"You're supposed to get bad with age, Jiji. Why is it the opposite with you? And Baa-chan? And Nee-chan? And everyone who trained me?" he asked with a tone of borderline annoyance.

Seriously it wasn't fair dattebayo!

"Maybe it's because I had more experience." The former Hokage said and saw the blonde sitting down in front of him like a child eager to learn the wonders of the world. "So what will you learn from me today?"

"Actually, I don't have training with you today." Naruto said with a lazy tone as he lied down on the grass. Seriously, they cut the grass perfectly. "Today I have training with Jumpy. Spandex is out of the village and Baa-chan went to lose some money in Tanzaku Gai dragging Nee-chan with her, which we really should do something about. I just came to visit you, Jiji."

For those confused, Naruto had given nicknames to the people who trained him other than his pseudo family. Shisui was Jumpy because of his teleporting skills, Gai was Spandex because of his ridiculous outfit and during one of the times Kakashi was invited to their house, Naruto so aptly titled him Cyclops.

"Well, I appreciate you have some time for your Jiji." He said and resumed his painting for a while. He expected Naruto say a few more things, but the blonde didn't say anything and instead focused on the canvas with a distant look in his eyes.

This was a bit strange.

Usually Naruto didn't stay this quiet. Granted some of his mother's talkative and sassy personality was highly present in him along with Minato's quiet and reserved shrewd nature. Both were in fine balance and he was a perfect medium between both when it came to his personality, sarcasm and one liners aside, but still he was never this quiet.

Being the closest thing to a grandfather he has, he had to ask the question. However, he was not given that chance.

"I talked with Menma and Mito for the first time in a week." The blonde said and released a sigh of frustration.

It was true the last time he barely spoke with his twin younger siblings was a week ago. It was so strange talking with them he didn't know what to talk to them about.

Before Sarutobi could turn around Naruto looked away from the canvas, he didn't want the old man to see his eyes darken. It was something Naruto couldn't understand.

Recently, his usually bright eyes were getting duller by the day. Was it some sort of eye infection or mutation? His vision was sharp as ever, in fact it got sharper every day with more training. He was sure that he didn't have a doujutsu, well at least no one in his family did.

Sarutobi closed his eyes for a second at how quickly the blonde had realized at his mind's questions. The sheer progress of the boy's skills was terrifying. So terrifying that the Sandaime was concerned it would end up taking a chance of normalcy from his childhood.

He could not, would not let that happen to Naruto.

But honor and promises to his pseudo grandson forbid him to do so. Naruto trusted a select few people, and if the boy lost that trust his mind would no doubt become unstable.

The pranks he pulled off was to calm his own mind from lingering on heavy subjects, a fine distraction from some of the problems in his life….not that he didn't enjoy himself sometimes, but still the Professor would have to advise him.

"Naruto-kun," Hiruzen said with a tone of concern "you really shouldn't distance yourself from them so much. It will harm you and them, more than you know."

"I know, Jiji." He said with a solemn tone, as he spoke looking up at the clear blue sky painted with the white clouds.

"But at this point, I'm getting tired. I'm not going to cry or mope, but this morning I saw them being trained by Kaa-san and Tou-san's clone….Its just I wish they had a bit more time for me. Even Hikari get some time with them, well that's cause she's still young but still…Ugh." He didn't continue his sentence longer as he got up from his lying position.

This time Saruobi did notice how his amethyst colored eyes seemed dull, it had darkened to a shade he did not like.

Sarutobi did not like that fact one bit.

They said that a person's eyes were windows to the soul.

If that was true, then Naruto's soul was conflicted and falling into despair. The sheer feeling of your family slowly ignoring you in favor of others was something no child should experience.

And even if Naruto was sharper than his contemporaries, he was still a ten year old child at the end of the day.

"I'll be going Jiji. Don't want to keep Jumpy waiting." Naruto said and turned around. "See you later, Jiji. Say hi to Obaa-chan and Ko for me." He finished as he walked away with a faster than usual pace.

Things were not looking the as good as the Sandaime had imagined.

"I hope those to come to their senses sooner rather than later." Sarutobi said as he resumed his painting. The painting itself was that of him and Naruto sitting on the Hokage Mountain…..the day that he agreed to teach Naruto.

* * *

At Training Ground 9

"Soon, he'll be here soon." A teen of fifteen years old said as he sat perfectly still in the grassy ground of Training Ground Nine.

A moderately okay training ground with no significant back story. It wasn't famous, it wasn't too large nor was it too small. It was bland and off putting in every sense of the word. Whenever, jounin sensei were assigned training grounds they declined on this one as it felt a bit too insignificant. It was not a gathering spot for shinobi, well at least during the day, and never garnered much attention.

It was perfect for the man who sat still.

A jewel, hidden in plain sight.

He had spiky unkempt hair that was jet black in color. The length of hair itself could be considered short and there light tear troughs on his face near his onyx eyes. He was wearing a short, sleeved black shirt and a midriff brown vest and black pants that came down to his shins, the exposed parts of his foot covered by tapes and below them were standard issued toeless sandals. A tanto rested on his back in the harness of vest as he sensed the gaki on his way.

"Well took you long enough." Shisui Uchiha said with a small smirk as his part-time apprentice came in with an annoyed look on his face. He seemed more annoyed than usual. 'Ah, he must've failed in catching Sandaime-sama off guard.'

"So….how badly did you fail?" Shisui asked with a small grin on his face.

Oh this was gold for him. The gaki had painted him red, blue and white the other day with the words 'Shag me!' imprinted on his back.

Watching the blonde fail was something of a joyous occasion as the blonde hardly ever failed at anything. He would be proud by the time his young apprentice would become a fully fledged and _registered_ shinobi.

A true monster in the making, even his best friend admitted that.

"About as bad as your attempt to ask Ayame-nee out on a date." He replied with a tone of equal contempt.

Now Shunshin no Shisui was a man who made squads, _squads_ of ninja flee upon his sight.

But he, more or less, sucked when it came to dating girls. One day Naruto had been late for training and being the very mature person Shisui was, he decided he would burn the little one with a **Katon** jutsu for hours.

Seriously he was the youngest made jounin in Konoha's history and the gaki thought he could keep him hanging?!

Abso-fucking-lutely not!

So he rushed over to wherever the Great Blonde Bastard was hiding and found him in Ichiraku gobbling up deliciously made starch based noodles.

The initial plan was a bonk on the head, followed by two more, then a classic **Shunshin** exit, three bonks while they were travelling, followed by more bonks and one lowly powered **Goukakyuu no Jutsu** / **Fire Ball Jutsu** to teach him some manners.

But upon seeing Ayame Ichiraku, the daughter of Teuchi aka the greatest ramen maker in the history of any known universe, there boy did Shunshin no Shisui became a literal mess as his heart had stopped for a few moments.

He didn't if it was her cute face, her enchanting eyes or that hazel colored hair that took his attention but whatever it was, it was enough distraction time for Naruto to get out.

After that Shisui would become a frequent visitor at Ichiraku's, even going so far as to proclaim that ramen was better than dango. Naruto did call bullshit on his part even though it was in his mind.

Ever since that day the blonde would make subtle jabs at the Teleporter of the Leaf regarding the daughter of Teuchi.

Needless to say, that would explain Shisui's sudden change in personality.

"Naruto….do you have a deathwish?" the prodigy asked as his Sharingan flared to life. So what if he was a bit nervous when it came to asking Ayame out? He wasn't going to take this shit from a kid!

"Nope just bored and annoyed. Honestly, why can't you just ask her out? She likes you too, dattebayo." He said and yawned.

Adults were so troublesome. Why couldn't he just ask her out? Was she going to kill him or something? She also kept Naruto asking questions about Shisui. He learned that behind all of Shisui's bravado he was afraid of asker her out.

So much for being a badass shinobi.

If Naruto ever liked a girl, he'd ask her out no questions asked. No nervousness or fear! What he did not know was that around four girls sneezed at that moment from several different locations.

"Wait what?" Shisui asked as his personality did a 180 as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and was smiling, genuinely smiling. "She likes me? When did she say it? How did she say it? Wait…um so many questions."

"Calm down Jumpy." Naruto said sweat dropping at Shisui's reaction.

Seriously, what was up with all the guys he knew about being nervous around the women they liked? Even his dad was highly fearful of his mom, though that was justified because Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze's anger was akin to a volcano erupting.

As if he'd be afraid, and this time several females around his age felt the need to vent out their apparently spontaneous anger.

"Okay, okay. But you have to tell me about what Ayame-chan said later." The young jounin stated in a cheerful mood.

Ah life was good for him.

The girl he liked possibly liked him, he made a squad from Kiri flee the other day and here he would be training the hidden prodigy today.

Now if only the Uchiha Clan would be less stuck up and abandon whatever notions they're planning at the moment.

Why couldn't everyone just get along?

"Sensei, I need you to teach me an advanced method on chakra control." Naruto said and the Uchiha in presence noted the change in tone.

It was a serious one.

"Tree walking along with water walking are something akin to second nature for me. I can hang upside down from a branch for hours without experience nausea and I can stand completely still on water without causing a single ripple of wave to emerge on the surface. I even sparred with the clones while hanging upside down and fight on the surface of water without slipping." Naruto said giving a fully detailed summary of what he achieved since he last met Shisui.

"So, kunai balancing it is for now. Say gaki, don't you think you're progressing a bit too fast? You still have four more years to go before you graduate." Shisui said and the blonde nodded at his words before presented his case.

"Not really. It's like most of you said. The current graduating system is nothing but shit, if I keep to that I'll die sooner than I think." Naruto said and his sensei wasn't surprised at the crass word he used. The blonde was smart, perceptive and manipulative when he wanted to be. Cursing is something far, far lighter compared to the things he's done.

For example, earlier this year he actually made it out of the village **Henge'd** as a rat and his transformation was so accurate that even the gate guards couldn't recognize him. He had made a **Blood Clone** of all things, a jutsu he _stole_ from his parents' library so he could get some real experience out in the world and the result was because of a mistake he made while performing an experiment with fuuinjutsu.

However, the boy concocted the idea to use the clone and get something useful done. In this case, actual shinobi work. While Naruto sneaked out of the village, the Clone remained and trained further on so it was a win-win for him.

The boy came back with minor scratches and scars on his body, but his mind was shaken. Naruto had his first kill while at a bandit camp. Actually it was first _kills_ as he lost control of himself upon inspection of the camp.

That had served as only fuel to the fire to make him realize he needed to grow stronger. He then secretly made it back to the village and stayed in the Senju Clan Compound for a few days but not without getting the shit beaten out of him by Tsunade for something like that. He was healed and beaten again. And again, before he was allowed to leave and switch places with the expired clone.

So, Shisui did understand why Naruto hated the current curriculum. Kunoichi rape rates had increased significantly and genin death rates were rising. A change was needed as each passing generation was getting weaker than the previous ones.

Still, Shisui Uchiha was one of the few people who prided himself for his deductive natured mind. He could look at a person and tell what he was feeling or hiding. Right now, his apprentice was withholding information - information that had the possibility of tampering with his training.

As a shinobi must not only be strong in physical stature, but shinobi should also have clear thinking and rational minds. Going up in ranks without such a mentality was impossible unless you were that _good_.

"What's got you all gloom and doom today?" the Uchiha asked and the blonde looked at him with an incredulous stare.

Was he that easy to read?

If so he would have to work a bit harder on it.

"….I didn't have ramen today." Naruto said with the most convincing face he could form. Surely he had to believe, him not having ramen was a travesty in the eyes of some and he threw rage fits when it happened.

Shisui knew better and decided to give his opinion on the excuse his apprentice had provided.

"Bullshit." came the quick reply as his eyes turned into the Sharingan to further emphasize his claim.

God damn it!

"Fine, I talked with Mito and Menma after a week. And no don't give me advice on how this is going to harm me. Jiji already told me. All I can do now is get stronger." He said not even giving the Uchiha any chance to argue. He then took out a scroll out of his pocket.

It was small, but he unsealed a much larger scroll from that and out came his weights. Putting them on his legs and arms, the blonde began to run around the training ground a bit to warm up. He was going to push his problems away with training, lots and lots of training. But, even Naruto knew that sooner or later a confrontation or these facts would come to light.

He would not really know how to deal with it. One part of his mind was….a bit jealous towards Mito and Menma. They were getting more attention and praise than him, despite him being the eldest. He too craved it perhaps it was because his teachers had recognized his skills that he didn't lash out in anyway

To be honest, he wanted to talk to them, but he was hesitant. Hesitant in how they would behave towards him.

Did they view him as weak?

He wouldn't be surprised if they do, after all he sent his clones (added with a bit more chakra to increase their durability) to the Academy while he would train here. While his clones would lax around to the point Iruka would nearly hit them, he was still far from being the dead last when it came to the Academy since he joined last year.

It was torture for him, even if it was a clone, to learn about things he already knew for five straight years. Of course, right now he was entertaining the thought whether he should reveal his true strength and graduate or hold back and secretly increase his training regimen more.

After all, once he becomes a genin, the personal training time one has becomes less as one has to spend a lot of time with their squad. The stronger he is in his repressed mode, the more powerful he'll become when he's going all out. His Jiji did tell him that despite not being a Jinchuuriki his chakra reserves were massive, he further added that even Kushina didn't have that much chakra when she was his age. So he needed to have perfect control over it as Tsunade pointed out. All the more incentive he needed to get stronger.

After warming up Shisui called his part-time apprentice and told him to observe the situation. Shisui brought out a kunai and let the sharp edged weapon fall on his finger.

However, instead of blood rushing out of the tip of his finger or him letting out a yelp or groan of pain the kunai merely stuck to the surface of his finger almost to the point that it looked like it was floating. On a side note the Uchiha noted a gleam in the blonde's eyes.

Shisui explained that each chakra control exercise gets more complicated. Tree walking involved spreading your chakra over an area, water walking included spreading your chakra to the point only your feet are laced with it with this new exercise the area of chakra induced had decreased i.e. less area and more concentration.

This was tricky as the Uchiha stated that Naruto should start with senbon instead of kunai. He would then move up the scale with heavier weapons as any person normally would.

Much to his surprise, or as he learned not to be too surprised at the blonde's skills, Naruto began balancing the senbon with his clones in less than two hours. Shisui smirked at the blonde's tenacity and then gave him knives to balance on his fingers.

Once more he was taken aback at how he took lesser time how the Uchiha wished he had control like that at such a young age. He wouldn't be surprised if Tsunade actually taught him the secret to her strength. She was more or less his aunt/mother-figure and judging by his natural progress, the blonde would be on his way to rival his parents one day or even stronger.

Surprisingly if the blonde was done with this by today, he would move on up to the next stage of his elemental training. He had already finished the first stage of it when he burned a leaf, cut a leaf, made a leaf get soggy, made a leaf crumple and made a leaf crumble like dust.

He could've started before, but the blonde was adamant *cough* stubborn *cough* on perfecting each level before moving to the next.

"Oi Naruto," the Uchiha said and the blonde stopped right before he and his clones would start their training with the kunai "how about if we have lunch?"

"It's that time already?" the amethyst eyed boy said looking up at the sky. It was indeed noon. How did time pass by so quickly? 'I swear God, if you're planning some major plan of bullshit with me. I am going to get up there and-'

"Yeah, let's go." Shisui said and the blonde dispelled his clones.

A wave of nausea hit him. Training with thirty five clones and getting the backlash of their memories was still something he needed to get used to, the only was to increase his reserves and the output of clones produced. He was after all a kinesthetic learner in some aspects of his training. He could make up to 75 clones and then tire out at the moment. In the end he was still a child of ten years old no matter how much chakra he had.

"Where are we going? Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked with a teasing smile.

Maybe he could experiment with a seal or two that fit the norm of a prank with which he could insult Shisui. That would be so awesome!

Much to his disappointment the Uchiha shook his head. The blonde silently sent his prayers to the Gods of Ramen for not being able to pay tribute to them. Still, one had to beg the question.

Ah, screw it! When was he one for subtlety in front of his friend?

"So where?" he asked and his sensei replied.

"The Uchiha Clan Compound."

* * *

Hours Later, Uchiha Clan Compound

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze did not like this one bit. Screw that he was borderline annoyed to the point he was thinking of getting buckets of paint to have his way.

He was getting stares.

Stares from the very generic looking Uchiha people that populated the area that could be said was out of the village's general town place. Of course, he could say the same about his place but this was weird because they were looking at him in a very strange way. He was no newcomer to hostility and one the things he learned under Jumpy was to get a read on people.

The look in their eyes, their breathing rate, the twitching of their muscles or even the classical teeth clenching. His amethyst eyes would scour for information when he looked at someone when he willed it so.

While he was no master of said skill, he wasn't too shabby either. He could feel the stares that drilled into his frame, each gaze that followed him more or less looked at him like he was an outsider.

He was, but there was no reason to stare at him dattebayo!

He had come here some time ago and he understood when they looked at him like that for coming to their Compound all of a sudden

Then he had lunch at Shisui's place, his sister Izumi was one hell of a cook and she insisted that Naruto finish everything he was given. He wasn't one to turn down good food and devoured everything.

After that he came out and both apprentice and master were strolling before they resumed their training, yet he received the same stares.

Or were they still angry because he changed the colors of the Uchiha Clan from those of the Police Force? To be fair, they really didn't expect someone to add glue to the handle of the entrance door and then when the door opened wires yanked as glue and feather fell down on them from the roof. The Chicken Police Force they were called that day.

The Commissioner certainly complained to his parents, and he got the 'Why can't you be more like your other siblings?' speech.

He was angry after that, but he restrained his emotions. Hell he had his allowance taken from him. That was fucking unfair!

So he did the most natural thing he could do, he went to the Red Light District and played fucking poker with all the scumbags. He left them dry as he got out of that place with a shit eating grin on his face. And after what he _did_ the last time they tried to do something to him, well let's just say that the worst neighborhood in Konoha developed an irrational fear of the blonde.

"This is annoying." The amethyst eyed boy said with a tone that implied annoyance. "Maybe I should do something about the stares."

"You shouldn't be too surprised, everyone outside the clan gets looked at like that. You're no exception, _Honorable Son._ " Said Shisui and the non-Jinchuuriki triplet groaned at his term.

The blonde hated being called that. He maybe the son of the Yondaime but still, to be called like that was a pain. It felt like he had been placed a burden on his shoulders.

But he knew that Jumpy was doing this to spite him...Cheeky bastard. He'd have to get back at him…somehow.

"Don't call me that again. Ayame-nee-chan doesn't like people who bully me too much." Naruto said offhandedly and the jounin on break looked at him with a narrowed sight.

The little runt was planning something. Was he blackmailing him?

"But, I'm not bullying you, right Naruto?" he said with a nervous chuckle. He knew exactly how close Naruto was to the girl he liked.

One wrong word there and bam! Things would be that much harder than him. For God's sake even his best friend had a girlfriend and he didn't!

"Who knows? But before that…..mind telling me what Mikoto-obaa-san is doing there?" the blonde said as he pointed his finger at a moderately sized two-story house where Mikoto Uchiha, his unofficial aunt who knew about his little predicament, was talking to someone.

Someone he couldn't see. Shisui however had a knowing look on his face.

"Oh she's probably talking to Ameno." Shisui said with a small smile. That smile on his face indicated that he was genuinely content and happy. Naruto raised an eyebrow at his behavior. "What?"

"You seem happy. I don't like it." the blonde said with a deadpan expression. "Tell me, what evil plan are you concocting in your mind you devourer of souls?"

"Geez, can't I be happy once in a while?" the Uchiha asked with a sweat drop on his head.

His apprentice had such trust issues against him.

Him!

The Gentle Uchiha. Not that he was proud of that unofficial nickname, but he was probably one of the nicest people in the Uchiha Clan along with his sister.

That itself spoke volumes for what he spoke.

"The last time you were happy, I was limping." The blonde accused with a tone of suspicion. He would have to get to the bottom of whatever barrel Shisui was bringing.

"I see you're bothering your student Shisui." said a voice that sounded masculine, yet non-threatening in its sound.

Both the master and the apprentice turned around to see a teenage Uchiha who was wearing an attire similar to Shisui's minus the vest. The tear troughs on his face were prominent more than Shisui's and he had long, black hair tied in a ponytail. His onyx eyes looked at them both as a blank expression remained on his face.

This was one of the people who actively knew about Naruto's training because his part-time master couldn't keep his thrice damned mouth shut!

"Well, if it isn't the Sexiest Uchiha Alive." Naruto said with a smirk trying to get Itachi to react in some way, any way to the words he said.

All he got was a blank stare.

….

….

"The Uchiha Bishonen?" the blonde said and still had no reaction from the newcomer.

…

"Itachi the Pretty Boy?"

…

"Itachi the Harem King?"

…

"The Red Eyed Oppai-Loving Shinobi?"

…

"Say something!" the blonde said with a comical tone as he waved his hands around in frustration.

See, he knew that Itachi Uchiha had emotions. He just hid them so damn well it was annoying. His poker face never broke and he would never sit at the same table as him when the cards would be dealt.

"How are you Naruto?" Itachi asked and the blonde grumbled at him.

Itachi smirked in his mind, no he was actually cackling in his mind.

It was good to mess with the young blonde. His high energy level made him that much more fun to annoy. His girlfriend had called him a sadist for doing such a thing. He calmly replied that he was in ANBU. He was allowed to have issues.

On that day his girlfriend had been really turned on. However self-restraint, discipline and Shisui's threat had stopped him from doing the deed. Besides he genuinely loved Izumi and he really didn't want to do anything that could cause problems later. Finally for fuck's sake they were thirteen.

"Itachi. When did you get back?" Shisui asked the young thirteen year old.

The thirteen year old who was his best friend and coincidentally dating his sister Izumi, who was the same age as the ANBU operative. Of course, he had no doubt that Itachi was a perfect fit for Izumi but he was still her older brother and he was not afraid to use the **Kotoamatsukami / Distinguished Heavenly Gods** on him.

On that day Itachi Uchiha showed emotions, emotions that showed a nervous expression on his face which later went away but it was there. Shisui was proud.

"Last night, it was pretty late and I woke up around an hour ago." Itachi replied as his eyes trailed to his mother talking with someone near that house.

His eyes widened a bit before they became soft and Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

Itachi Uchiha's eyes becoming soft?

Oh, he needed to do some research for this.

"You should probably visit Izumi. She's been worried about you. And I really don't want to be there when she has one of her mood swings." Shisui said and remembered exactly how _defensive_ his sister could be regarding the ANBU operative.

It was so unfair sometimes, she would overlook his flaws.

For example, one time Shisui wanted to suggest that they have training spars but Itachi pointed out it was the middle of the night and they should rest. Izumi agreed with him and Shisui wept that his sister had betrayed him, earning him a sharp slap on the back of his head.

He was supposed to be the older one not the other way around! What was wrong with training in the middle of the night? He was bored and had nothing better to do, though that was probably because he had been recently hanging out with blonde ball of limitless stamina.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was proud of rubbing of his master. Perhaps he too one day shall follow the path the blonde walked on, the Path of the Awesome.

"I will, but first I need to visit someone else first. It's been some time since I last saw Ameno." The ANBU captain of thirteen said and walked forward to the location that Mikoto was currently standing, and talking. Even Itachi seemed to be looking forward to who they were talking to.

In the midst of the land of confusion and one question after the other, the blonde finally chose to speak.

"Okay, who is Ameno?" Naruto asked genuinely interested in this person.

To say that he didn't know the Uchiha Head family would be an understatement. Kushina and Mikoto were more like sisters than friends. Minato had something of a rivalry with Fugaku when they were young.

Hell, the triplets and their mother went over to their house every now and then. Naruto got the stares even back then, but it would much more subtle.

Look at the Red Hot Habanero in skeptical way? Unless you had a death wish, you do not do that…..ever. That said, Naruto never heard of this 'Ameno'. Whoever she was must've been pretty important for Mikoto-obaa-san to visit along with Itachi no less.

"She's…." Shisui sighed as he took a long pause before that. His eyes seemed a bit down before he spoke again. "She's an Uchiha."

"…That's not suspicious at all." The blonde said as he crossed his arms. Shunshin no Shisui had to bite back a gulp at his pose. This was not good. Whenever the blonde used to do that, he was up to something. And in this case, it probably had something to do with Ameno.

"Okay, okay fine." He said and the blonde let go of the stance. The amethyst eyed, blonde stared at his master with a bored expression and Shisui noted that he was getting 'the Itachi Look' down. Good for him, bad for everyone else. "But not here. I'll tell it to you later at the training ground."

"Fine, but I should go and visit Mikoto-obaa-san. I haven't seen her in-" Whatever the blonde was going to say was cut off as both of them disappeared in a smokeless **Shunshin** when the Uchiha grabbed him by the shoulder. His sensei had caught on to him.

A yell of 'Shit!' could be heard very loudly in the distance along with a loud, laughter of pride.

* * *

Hours Later, Training Ground Nine

"Alright…pay up." The blonde said as he was a bit tired from today's training as he stuck his hand out in front of Shisui.

He had suckered the Uchiha into a bet and won.

Did he really think that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze would not be able to finish kunai balancing along with speed and endurance training at the same time?!

Hah! He ran with three kunai on each hand, each of them focused on his fingertips as he and his clones ran in circles around the Uchiha just to rub it in.

"Fine." The Teleporter of the Leaf said with a groan of disappointment. Why did he take the bet again?

Oh right, good word in with Ayame from the Great Blonde Bastard of the Leaf and the fact that he outright hustled the Uchiha into the deal.

He saw the blonde counting the notes of ryo as if his life depended on it. Considering the amount of ramen he consumed, he wouldn't be surprised if it did. He'd probably say something like, _'But, sensei I can't go on without ramen. Ramen was a gift the Gods bestowed upon the Earth and its people. To not eat ramen was to not breathe-ttebayo!'_ Yeah, that sounded like something he'd say.

Then the next moment, he would coldly analyze a jutsu. He did so with the **Goukakyuu no Jutsu** / **Fire Ball Jutsu**. It was terrifying when the blonde was serious. He reminded him of a mix between himself, Itachi and Kakashi. And his unnatural progression in getting better every day was something the Uchiha was getting worried about.

He didn't want the blonde to suffer something like Itachi did.

Whereas, Itachi was doted on by the Clan Head for being a genius, Naruto was being more or less neglected because his parents were a bit too busy training the children. He just hoped the whole situation wouldn't blow up in their face. He certainly didn't want Naruto to join ANBU at such a young age.

Whereas Itachi had a strong mental core to the point he could lie to himself to make his inner self believe something, the blonde could not mostly because he was still that young.

Things the blonde was going through despite his usage of sarcasm and deadpan humor was nothing more than a defense mechanism the blonde had developed. However, the mask he wore was risky one. If it was kept on for too long, it would eventually become his actual face.

"So, who is Ameno?" The blonde said out of nowhere and the Uchiha sighed.

Did he mention his apprentice was also as stubborn as his mother? No? Well he did now.

"Fine. I'm pretty sure you know _all_ about the birds and the bees by now." Shisui said as he remembered the boy reading Icha Icha.

However, he didn't like it. 'Yet.'

He finished in his mind. No true man could resist Icha Icha, that was Jiraiya's true legacy.

An endless saga of smut that would sate fantasies of men, and some women, with textual lines of glorified coitus. Truly, a masterpiece of true art.

"Blame Jiji and Ero-sennin for that. It was their fault I read it the first few times. I had to find out why Ero-sennin was so proud of his work and why Jiji would always giggle like that. Cyclops is to be blamed for this too." The blonde said and the Uchiha shook his head. It was their fault. The blonde was a perceptive one, even if he did mask it at times.

However, to Naruto the fun part came when Shizune gave him 'the talk'. God it was fun watching his older sister figure, stutter and blush like that. The chase from Tsunade was totally worth it. He'd go and buy Icha Icha under the guise of 'Arashi Kazama'.

The most generic name he could come up with. He honestly liked the story, the smut not so much. It was too, crass at times. One day he'd write better content than that. A plot, that is.

"Yeah, I know." Shisui said with a sigh. How was he going to explain this? "Alright, first of all I need you to promise me that you will never reveal to anyone how you found this out alright?"

"Is it really that serious?" Naruto asked all the aloof nature gone as he stood ramrod straight at the jounin's words.

"Yes." Came the reply.

"Alright then." Naruto said. Whoever this Ameno was must've been a pretty big deal for Shisui to go that far.

"She's an orphan, well technically she is one. She's around your age. Her father is alive but won't acknowledge her." Shisui said and the blonde looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And who is said father of one Ameno Uchiha?" the eldest of the Fourth Hokage's children asked with a tone of curiosity.

"Fugaku Uchiha." Came the swift and brutal reply.

….

"Come again?" said the blonde showing a more mature side. Fugaku's daughter? How the hell did he not know? He never saw her before. Or heard of her.

"You heard me. Fugaku Uchiha is the father of Ameno Uchiha." Shisui said as he looked around. The wind was blowing gently, as the blades of the glass showed the direction of the breeze.

"But, I've never seen or heard of her." The boy of ten said. This was absurd for him to not know such a thing.

"Well, that's because Mikoto-san isn't her mother." Once more the Uchiha said with a quick tone.

"….." The blonde didn't say anything.

Ameno Uchiha was Fugaku's daughter. Ameno Uchiha wasn't Mikoto's daughter. Fugaku had sired an illegitimate child.

"That asshole." said the blonde almost borderline furious at what he heard.

To Naruto, Mikoto was someone very precious. Convincing her to not go straight up to his parent's house and rip them a few new ones was not easy. He had to make the best 'Kawaii' face he could along with fake tears. Hell, he visited her three days a week with flowers to keep her on his side.

She was there, when he'd get injured from training. Training Ground Nine would often be host to one Mikoto Uchiha as she scolded him and healed some of his wounds. The former jounin of Konoha was someone you could not argue with, a trait that most females of Konoha….scratch that, the women of the world in general seemed to hold.

This was clearly a betrayal on his part. In fact he was surprised his badass obaa-san didn't **Katon** his ass….Wait why was she talking to Ameno? Things weren't…..rocky between them, were they? He wouldn't be surprised if they were. But this was Mikoto Uchiha and that woman, sometimes insistently scary was also kind….now if only her younger son was a bit like her.

"Wait, Obaa-san doesn't hate her or anything…..does she?" He asked.

"Nope, you know Mikoto-san. She is more levelheaded and kinder than most of us." Shisui said making sure that such a conclusion about her relationship with the illegitimate daughter of Fugaku be thought abhorrent. He then continued, "In fact, she rather likes Ameno and visits her daily."

"That's weird." The blonde bluntly stated and the Uchiha looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He understood the confusion and spoke to clarify his opinion. "What I mean is you don't see something like that every day. A man cheats on his wife, and has an illegitimate child with someone else. And then that wife isn't angry with the child. If it was anyone else, I'm pretty sure they would've treated the child like it was the plague or at the very least hate it."

"Normally you'd be right but Mikoto-san is one of those exceptional people. She understands that Ameno really had nothing to do with it. I mean, it wasn't like she asked to be born." Shisui said and the blonde nodded at his words.

"What about Obaa-san's relationship with Fugaku?" the amethyst eyed boy said and the teen jounin sighed at his words. Not that good apparently.

Naruto did not like Fugaku Uchiha. He would be blunt, not that he hated him. It's just they never got on the same page with the guy.

He learned that Fugaku had doted on Itachi so much that Sasuke, his younger son, had become borderline obsessed with surpassing Itachi and gaining his father's approval. It was, in a sense, a form of neglect and openly shown favoritism.

Mikoto was there but young Sasuke, or as Naruto called him Uke, did not want that. He had daddy issues, or was it brother issues, he wasn't sure but the boy in his eyes was an emo.

To Naruto nothing was worse than an emo boy at his age. God he hated emos. Stupid emos and their chemical induced romances made him sick.

"Hmm. How do I put this? You ever see an unstable exploding tag that is being very carefully monitored so that it doesn't blow up in your face?" Shisui asked and the boy nodded, even though it was a lie. "Yeah, it's currently like that. Mikoto-san doesn't talk with Fugaku-san unless it's absolutely necessary. She's angry at him for cheating on her."

"Wait is she also angry at the woman who birthed Ameno?" Naruto asked and the black haired teen shook his head.

"She can't be angry at a person whose dead." Came the reply that clarified the reason. "Ameno's mother died giving birth to her. Akane Uchiha used to be a kunoichi until she had to retire because of emotional trauma when her younger brother died in the last war. Life is so fucked up at times." The Uchiha said and sat down. The blonde followed suit and his eyes wandered into the sky.

It was nearly dusk, he would have to go home soon.

But first…

"Okay, how come I haven't seen her before? I mean at the Academy? Surely she wants to be a kunoichi." said the blonde with a curious tone.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in the whole affair. More specifically this Ameno, if she was someone that BOTH Mikoto and Itachi would go to visit then she was someone very interesting.

Who knows? He might even make a friend out of her. He did need more friends, _normal_ friends.

"Yeah, but she will start from this year cause she did some training first to brush up her skills. Come to think of it, I think she should've started by now. But today was an off day, so there's a chance that she'll be starting from tomorrow." Shisui said and paused.

His apprentice had talked about something, something that was not remotely related to training for a long time and nagged him about it.

He could make this work. This way he could also be doing Mikoto a favor as well.

"Say, gaki." He said and the blonde looked at him with his amethyst eyes with a questioning aura. "Why are you interested in Ameno?"

"No particular reason." Said the blonde as casually he could but there was no point in lying further as his sensei was giving him that look. He really did not want to be a test victim to his **Katon** jutsu. "Well, actually I was curious about Ameno. She sounds…..lonely. I mean the way you say it make it sounds like she doesn't have anyone to talk to."

"Well, you're sort of right. The only people who ever talk to her are me, Mikoto-san, Itachi, Izumi and….that's about it." He said and the blonde looked at him for some time before he finally stood up.

"Well, I'll be going then. See you later, sensei." He said and made the tiger hand seal. His sensei was curious as to what he was trying and then heard him utter the words, " **Shunshin no Jutsu.** "

*THWACK*

"Hahahaahahahaahaha!" came the barely contained laugh of Shisui as he saw the blonde disappear in a puff of smoke. Only for him to reappear at a high speed a fair distance away and crash into a tree.

It seems that the barely acknowledged prodigy still had some flaws to scratch out. Oh how he'd hold this against the blonde.

"Stop you laughing you pink eyed wuss!" came the yell of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Unfortunately the Uchiha laughed even further at his statement. He gritted his teeth and was going to say something further, but decided not to.

Instead the blonde looked at the Uchiha with a smirk and Shisui for a moment paled.

'Why is he smiling like that?' he asked in his mind.

He saw that blonde raise his hand.

'Why is he raising his hand?' Shisui asked out of fear as he saw him making the ram seal with one hand.

'Why is he making the ram seal?!' he yelled in his mind and Shisui felt his hair, ruffling.

'Oh no no no no no!' before Shisui could **Shunshin** out of there he heard the word leave Naruto's mouth.

"Kai!" said the blonde and Shisui's hair bloated up and instead of the shortened spiky black hair, he had afro styled hair that had three heart shaped indents in them.

"K.O. I win." He said before he ran the hell out of that place as Shisui took out a kunai to see the reflection.

"Aaaaaaah!" came a very girly squeal from the Uchiha who was also the youngest jounin in Konoha history.

* * *

Uzumaki Namikaze Compound

Naruto stood still trying to make sense of what the heck just happened.

He remembered leaving the house and going to Jiji's place to try and catch him off guard. And failing in epic proportions!

Then he went to train.

Had lunch with Shisui and Izumi. Found out about Ameno.

Finished his training, tried to make a badass exit and ended up smashing face-first against a tree. Not his brightest moment.

At least there were not camera's involved. His pride couldn't take it, but he got payback when Shisui was victim to his newly made seal that Jiji had helped him in. Now he wished he had a camera

But the real question he had now was why the heck were Mito and Menma standing near the door of his bedroom?

It was so weeeeiiiiiirrrd. But he could handle this. It was easy as 1, 2, 3.

"Can I help you?" said the blonde making sure that his siblings feel awkward at his tone and go away. Yes surely they would go away and he could finally rest his tired vess-

"Actually we wanted to talk to you Onii-chan." Said Mito, as she was the calmer of the two she would have a better approach to talking to her brother. Menma had been looking to say something but he was cut off.

"Ummm. Okay. What?" Naruto said as he tried to make his tone weirder. 'That's right make it awkward.'

God, why couldn't they just leave him alone for now?

I mean he was going to be there for dinner.

'Oh man, Jiji was right. I am going to have some issues.' Naruto thought in his mind at his own reclusive nature towards his family.

"We just wanted to hang out, Nii-san." Came the chirpy voice of Menma and the spiky blonde raised an eye at his words.

Menma and Mito wanted to…..hang out with him?

That didn't even make sense in his wildest imagination since last year.

"Really?" said Naruto with a narrowed look as his younger siblings seemed to squirm at his gaze.

He was unknowingly trying to figure out their true reason and they felt a bit on guard because it was a stare they often got from their parents.

He then put on a mask of impassiveness and spoke, "What for?"

"Huh?" said Menma a bit confused at his brother's face. Why was this so weird? I mean, they were brothers born a few minutes here and there.

"I said, why do you want to hang out?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms.

An air of seriousness surrounded him and his triplet siblings felt like strangers. Was this their brother? Why was he so serious?

"Nii-chan!" came the voice and a red blur tackled into the oldest child of the Fourth Hokage and the redhead was expecting her brother to pick her up, later to be placed on his shoulders.

Such an event never occurred and she was finding this bizarre.

Why didn't her Nii-chan place her on his shoulders like usual?

She looked up at her brother with her violet eyes only to see her older brother having no smile on his face. He always smiled whenever she was around. Why wasn't he smiling?

"Hikari-chan!" Kushina's voice made itself known before she too stumbled on the scene.

Whatever she was going to say to her youngest for running around so careless died in her throat.

There stood all four of her children and none of them were smiling. There wasn't a cheerful factor around them.

However, the expression on Naruto's face was a bit concerning. He looked too serious.

"Nii-chan?" said Hikari once more and this time her brother seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in. He looked below to see his youngest sister tugging at his shirt.

Kushina was there too.

'Shit!' thought the blonde but he didn't show it. He ruffled Hikari's hair and put on small smile. "Aaah, sorry about that. I was in a bad mood."

"What for Naru-chan?" Kushina asked and he could hear the tone of concern in her voice. He needed to make sure he didn't get caught.

By any means necessary, even if he had to sacrifice ramen. His training was more important.

"I just happened to run into some bullies. That's all." Naruto said and he knew he couldn't rush the conversation. His mother would pick up on it.

"I see. Who were they? I'll teach them not to mess with my kid!" she said as she knuckled her fist and immediately all three younger children hid behind their eldest sibling.

'Oh no. What have I done?' he thought in his mind. He was still learning to lie and fabricate situations properly. His mother, even though a bit distant, was protective of her children. You don't mess with this Mama Bear. He sighed and spoke.

"I took care of them." Naruto said in a quick tone and even snapped his fingers to diffuse the bomb known as Kushina Uzumaki's wrath.

He learned this from the Red Light District when he put the fear of god into one man. Bada bing bada boom his ass! Kunai and shuriken bitch!

"Well, that's okay. But still don't overdo it, we don't want your father to receive any more complaints about you." The redhead said and the spiky blonde haired boy noted that they seemed to note his mistakes more than his positives. In reality, he did those pranks to get some _attention_ from his parents but that plan was more or less backfiring.

Of course now that he thought about it he never showed them his skills.

Meh, he'll cross that bridge when he gets there.

"I'm home." Came the voice of a man who entered the house and everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

Kushina, Mito, Menma and Hikari rushed out to the main entrance to see that Minato Namikaze had entered the house and was looking very tired. Though he arrived a bit too early today.

"You arrived early today." Kushina said as she took his iconic haori from him. She wanted to give him a kiss, but the kids were there so. Minato gave a thankful nod at her and spoke.

"Less work to do at the office today. I haven't been this happy in a long time." he said with a groaned voice that stated otherwise.

Kushina knew that the Hokage had many duties and usually the job, or in this case the Village, often came first. Her husband would arrive late at him.

If it was a fight, he would have more energy left however analyzing, compiling and figuring out new ways for the village to flourish took a great mental stress. Even with Shikaku Nara with him, the whole affair was so damned troublesome.

Mentally Kushina noted that she was sort of glad she didn't become Hokage. The kids were there and were greeting their father.

Hikari being the adorable little munchkin was scooped up in his arms as he carried her.

All the while she didn't realize that her oldest was at the stairs and looking down at the four and sighed in relief.

"Ah thank you God for helping me get out of that mess." He said out loud so that he could hear it.

He said to reaffirm to himself that his unnoted absence didn't affect. He said it so his brain could block out whatever form of feeling of hurt or slight anger he felt towards them. He then turned around to make it to his room. His eyes itched.

"God damn dust in the house." He said and scratched his eye. There was a lot of dust nowadays, each time it made his eyes water.

* * *

Dinnertime

"Nii-chan." Said Hikari as she sat on the chair beside her brother, at the table looking at the deadpan expression on his face.

Dinner was almost done and he could finally get out of this stupid affair. He gets that it was a big deal that the twins training was coming along nicely. Yes, they would be rookies of the year, though less likely in Menma's case, and whatnot.

They had bright futures ahead and would be legends, I mean his parents did consider them the Children of Prophecy, or at least one of them would be.

'Oh my God, please someone stop this shit.' He said as his ears kept picking up words as he tried his best to ignore them.

"Menma."

"Good job."

"Mito."

"Perfect kenjutsu."

"Good progress."

"I love you two so much."

At last the whole doting on the two ended and Naruto helped his mother pick up all the dishes.

This was something he did regularly. He said he felt bored and had nothing better to do. It was another excuse for him to get close to his parents, but the dense idiots they were didn't even realize that they were ever so slowly pushing him away unknowingly.

After finishing washing the dishes with his mother he slowly walked away from the kitchen. He saw that Mito and Menma had already gone to sleep while Minato was surprisingly walking around with a sleeping Hikari in his arms.

It was adorable to see. She was a daddy's girl after all and he would try to spoil her.

"Naruto." Minato said with a tired smile. He hadn't been talking to his son lately and saw the amethyst eyed blonde walking past him. He hadn't talked much with him today. "Going to bed?"

"Hai. I have to go the Academy tomorrow." Naruto said with a neutral aka innocent tone. "So goodnight."

"Wait, I actually forgot to tell you one thing. I'll be going with you guys tomorrow." The Fourth Hokage said and the blonde owlishly blinked at him before making his tilted face take an expression on a whole new level of weird.

Minato stopped himself from not gaining a sweat drop at his eldest's behavior.

"…..Nani?" came the dignified response.

Well the only response Naruto could think of. This was bad, bad for him. His father was a pretty sharp shinobi. He may not have the Sharingan but his eyes were just as deadly as a pair of the famed copy wheel eyes.

Right now, Naruto did not have the time nor the patience to make a **Blood Clone** so that it could take his place at the Academy.

Making a **Blood Clone** took some time for him, he needed to prepare a few days for it as he made it. He still hadn't perfected that one jutsu as his version actually relied on Sarutobi or Shisui to make it for him. He'd have to learn that soon, it could be useful one of these days. His father could pretty much figure out that Naruto was sending **Shadow Clones** if he accompanied his clone tomorrow.

Curses!

It would seem that he would have to attend the Academy tomorrow. His arch enemy, the Academy waited to sink his jaws into him.

"I have to go the Academy tomorrow. We're actually planning to induct a new student there and I kind of want to take you guys there myself. I only took you there on the first day. So it's been a while since I've done that." Minato said with a sheepish smile as his son looked at him with a bland face however he was thinking something else.

Naruto was no fool. He was sure that this student was none other than Ameno Uchiha. Mikoto must've personally made a request for him to make an exception for the parentless Uchiha. However, inside his mind Naruto had scowled for a moment.

'No you idiot! You took Mito while Kaa-san took Menma. I was behind you guys with Hikari in my arms.' Naruto said in his mind as he remembered the first day of the Academy.

Over the top advice for the chosen two, while a 'Do you best son/Naru-chan.' to him.

'Do my best? As if that place deserves my best! I'd rather read Icha Icha!' he said and shrugged at his shoulders at his father's answer.

"By the way Naruto, I heard from Kushina you ran into some bullies. You didn't hurt them too much, did you?" he asked. This wasn't the first time a few bullies had bothered Naruto, well more precisely from what he learned his son had something of a Hero Complex.

The bullies in question were seniors who teased a civilian girl about her forehead and the Yamanaka heiress had come to her aid. The bullies would've teased more, but Naruto had accidentally bumped into them. He apologized and was walking away. Then one of them called his eyes weird.

Naruto simply stopped, turned around and literally slammed the boy into the wall. He then proceeded to throw a temper tantrum, Kushina was secretly proud of, and beat up all four of them. He actually made two of them beat each other up or he would beat them up. They chose the lesser of two evils and proceeded to beat the shit out of each other.

While the two girls were thankful to him, they were also a bit scared of him due to how he was cackling like a madman when the two boys, figuratively, fought each other to the death to avoid fighting him and his vicious right smash. They guessed that he had also inherited his mother's legendary temper.

His mother, while amused, and father were kind of worried about him after that. However, no such complaint came afterwards with the exception of his pranks which no one could prove unless he admitted them.

"No, why would I do that? Besides, they were idiots who needed to mind their business." said the ten year old blonde before he turned around.

Of course, why did he expect any different? It was always his faults that were highlighted.

"Besides, you don't have to worry about me old man. Goodnight, Tou-san." He said with a withered smile. His father couldn't see it of course, not waiting for the reply the younger blonde walked away like that.

"Goodnight." said Minato a bit lightly so that his little scarlet princess didn't wake up.

He saw that his son didn't even wait for his reply.

Honestly why was Naruto like this?

Too lax and carefree for a child his age.

Also he was sarcastic and a very reputed wisecracker. Surprisingly his eldest hadn't made any comments that made him feel like an idiot or something like that.

In fact, his son did rarely spoke to him like that.

…

"I'll take her." Said Kushina's voice as she came in at her husband's side and took her youngest child from him gently.

Minato kissed his wife on the lips, no tongue of course. Just a passionate kiss as their lips brushed against each other and they breathed a bit heavily.

Hey no kids, no PG Rating. Their lips separated and thankfully little Hikari was still asleep.

She looked at her husband who kept staring at the open door way that lead out of the drawing room they were in and led to the stairs.

"Is something wrong, Minato-kun?" Kushina asked as she saw her husband shake her head a bit and then he spoke up.

"Naruto…..he didn't say anything sarcastic to me today. It felt weird, I was sort of getting used to it." The Yellow Flash stated as his eyes were focused on the last words.

 _"Besides, you don't have to worry about me old man. Goodnight, Tou-san."_

Since, when did Naruto call him 'Tou-san'. He always remembered the violet eyed boy calling him 'Tou-chan' like the others.

"Maybe he's finally growing out of it." Kushina said with a hopeful tone and a smile on her face.

Maybe her son wouldn't be a delinquent in the future given his little quirks. She really did not like the picture of her baby grown up and controlling a criminal empire that looked to control all of the Elemental Nations.

Silly Kushina , that was for a certain red haired sealkeeper to do as he became the one who binds.

"Maybe. Let's go to bed after we put Hikari-chan in bed." Her husband said as the couple walked together.

* * *

The Next Day, at the Academy

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was grumbling as he sat down at his desk.

Coming in the morning to the Academy left a bad taste in his mouth. True, he received the memories of the **Shadow Clones** but still this felt so much more mundane.

Add to the fact that his parents, yes his mother accompanied them as usual but Naruto was always the first to get out of the house and send a clone to the academy so she didn't know, were accompanying him to the Academy along with his siblings was a unique event.

Unique as in, this was the first time he had witnessed his father trying to make jokes.

Ugh…It was so terrible and Naruto had to call him out on his attempts.

Seriously, a sandwich and three peacocks? Who cared?! Minato actually groaned when his eldest berated him for his attempts at a joke something that the rest of his family enjoyed.

Now our badass blonde protagonist was sitting alone at his desk. Each side on his bench empty.

'Perfect.' He thought with a small smile.

He could sleep peacefully whenever he wanted to on the bench. At least there was something good about the Academy.

He saw everyone around the class and noted that their chunnin instructor, one Chunnin Iruka Umino, had yet to come in. His eyes darted around the room.

Kiba Inuzuka was arguing with Menma for reasons God knows what.

Mito was talking with Hinata, good for the Hyuga the heiress needed some backbone.

Shikamaru Nara was sleeping and Choji Akimichi was muching on his snacks.

True clan heirs already.

Uke, he meant Sasuke Uchiha was sitting and ignoring his two main fan girls Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno with as much power he could draw from the emo source. It was working for him as he ignored them but his fan girls were wooing out even more.

How did girls his age already form a fan club? Geez, girls matured way faster than boys in these matters. Not that he had anything against them since he kept himself low profile.

Ino Yamanaka was good, well good by recent genin standards and worthy of one day becoming heiress. Though why she was so stuck on Sasuke like many others was a wonder to him

Sakura Haruno, she was from a civilian family. If only she could decrease her fan girlish tendencies more she would go on to have a better career

Shino Aburame was probably getting his freak on with the bugs, at least that's what Naruto thought.

Finally he could go through this day at the Academy with absolutely nothing of worthwhile that would distract or annoy him to the point he has to resort being a bit violent.

The door slid open and Iruka walked into the room. Following the traditional "SHUT UP BRATS!" speech, the scarred chunnin announced that there would be a new student joining today.

After a while a girl entered the room.

She had light brown hair that was tied up in a high pony tail. Two bangs framed her slightly round face which was very cute for her age. She was around the same height as Mito and Hinata, her build was also similar to theirs. She had onyx colored eyes that looked around curiously, but the blonde also saw nervousness in them. She wore a full sleeved, white shirts and dark brown pants along with sandals.

For a moment, the blonde saw Sasuke scowl at her appearance.

Naruto didn't even need to hear the introduction to know who she was.

"Hello." She said with a gentle voice, but there was a tone of sternness in it as well. "My name is Ameno Uchiha, nice to meet you all."

Upon her finishing the introduction every head snapped at her direction including the Nara heir.

Another Uchiha in their class?

Some of the civilian children grumbled at the prospect of another genius Uchiha in their presence.

Though some of them were looking to make friends with him already, ah it seemed that only fan girls didn't exist.

How could he forget about his sister's fan boys? Shameless lot all of them. He of course, discreetly, made sure they didn't bother her too much. He maybe distant but that was his imouto dammit!

"Yes, thank you Ameno. Go ahead and take a seat." Iruka said as he turned his attention towards the piece of paper on his desk.

He began to pick it up and read it as the newly arrived female Uchiha looked around to see where she would sit.

"Hey there!" came the voice of a civilian boy, who was way too cheerful. Ameno did not feel like sitting with him, or his friends.

Why the hell were they blushing?

"Forget about them." came the cocky voice of one arrogant Inuzuka as Akamaru, a small pup sat beside him on the bench. "How about you sit with me? Kiba Inuzuka at your service!"

"Ah, no thank you. I'm allergic to dogs. Sorry." She said and Naruto nearly laughed at that one.

Kiba was standing frozen in stance as Menma was laughing his ass off. Talk about being told off. Then the brown haired girl noticed the empty bench, well nearly empty bench. One blonde sat there as he had a bored expression on his face.

That seemed like a good place to sit, she could see the board properly and there was a window nearby for fresh air.

Ameno Uchiha while having a kind and gentle personality had something of a no-nonsense approach to her shinobi career, as such fan boys were something she would avoid as Izumi instructed her. She had started late but with effort and a lot of help from Mikoto and Izumi who helped her she made it to this level.

Though she was not as strong as Sasuke, her half brother and to be honest she did not care.

She wanted to be a medic nin and save the lives of others. Losing her mother upon her birth had put a stern belief of valuing life in her and the lives of others as well.

Orphans, or rather illegitimate children whose fathers refused to accept them had to grow up quick. So she would be a serious kunoichi in her life, nothing more nothing less. She was told by Izumi that with enough hard work, she could even surpass Itachi one day.

She stood near the bench and was standing there.

"Ano, can I sit here?" She said and the blonde looked at her after raising his head. She noted that he looked a bit familiar to the blonde haired girl with red streaks and the smooth blonde haired boy.

'Probably siblings.' She thought.

However, unlike their brilliant blue eyes his were different. She had never before seen violet or rather amethyst colored eyes in her life. It was hauntingly beautiful to look at considering the shade they had.

"Sure." Naruto said and the girl was looking at his eyes. He raised an eyebrow, letting the quirky side of him getting the better of him he spoke. "So, are you going to sit or stare at my eyes all day?"

To her credit she became a bit red out of embarrassment.

"Sorry about that." She said and saw the blonde scooted over. She sat down and decided to introduce herself. "I'm Ameno Uchiha."

"You already said that in front of the entire class." He said and she had a sweat drop on her head.

Was he making fun of her?

"I felt like I should introduce myself to you." She said trying to forget what he said.

"Why do it twice?" He asked and now she was sure that he was probably messing with her. "But before that could you answer a question of mine?"

"Um, sure." She said as Iruka began his lecture on something so insignificant it would never be mentioned in the story.

"Why were you staring at my eyes?" he asked as looked at her to emphasize his point.

"Sorry about that. It's just I never saw violet eyes before. It was unique and pretty." She said and the boy deflated.

"Pretty?" he asked as he blanched with disappointment. His badass amethyst eyes were pretty? "I think the word you're looking for is cool."

"I suppose, they are amazing to look at." She said and the boy looked at her with a narrowed look before he spoke and extended his hand out.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He said and Ameno realized that she was sitting with the son of the Hokage. Before she could say anything he spoke up, "Look I know Izumi-nee and Shisui-nii, so don't bother calling me Naruto-san, Uzumaki-san or Namikaze-san otherwise I will be out of here and not be friends with you before you can say dattebayo."

"Dattebayo?" She said more interested in that word rather than the fact that he knew two of the few people that cared about her.

"It's a verbal tick. Only the most awesome people have their own signature lines." He said with pride. She giggled a bit at his words and he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"You're a bit weird." She said in between the light giggles.

"Oi, don't hurt a person's feelings dattebayo." He said and she giggled even more. Thankfully Iruka did not notice as he was busy still reading that piece of paper with a small blush. Secret admirer perhaps.

"Sorry, but you're a bit funny." She said with a small smile.

"That is a true fact." He sagely nodded at her words. Of course he was funny. He was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the future Shogan of Sarcasm and King of One Liners.

"Your verbal tick is also kind of cute." She said as she looked at him.

"Well of course, and WHA!" he realized what she said before he jumped back in surprise, falling head back off the bench and on to the floor!

*THUD*

"What happened?" Iruka asked as he pocketed the paper in his pouch. Personal note. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Nothing sensei. I slipped off my seat, it's nothing major though." He said, his cheeks a bit red from both the compliment and the fact he fell off the bench.

Dammit he would be losing respect points for this as he heard some snickers all around the classroom. He got up and took his seat beside the cute Uchiha girl whose comment caused him to fall.

….

'Wait what?' he said in his mind as he thought about his opinion on the girl.

"I'm sorry about that Naruto-san." She said, a bit nervous. He was the Hokage's son after all.

"It's alright. I've done stupid things before. Just don't tell Shisui about this. He'd never let me live this down." He said and realized his biggest blunder, he had also done it previously.

Between today's annoying morning walk, the fact that Ameno herself made an appearance, her very well placed joke against Kiba and her calling his habit cute….he had let out a small bit of information unknowingly as his mind was too into today's events, mostly because his father walked with him today and he had to talk very awkwardly to him.

He let her know he knew Shisui and by that look in her eyes, by God she wanted to know more about it.

'Ah crap baskets.' He thought inwardly as a chibi Naruto was running around and slapping his brain for making such mistake. 'Stupid brain! You're making me look bad!'

"How do you know Shisui-nii-san and Izumi-nii-san again?" She asked and the blonde made a 'Sshh' gesture at her.

"I'll tell you about it later. Besides, I don't want your brother to glare at us like that every time we talk." He said and he saw her eyes widen in fear. Her head looked at Sasuke to see him staring at them scathingly. She turned towards the blonde.

"I see, so you know." She said with small tone. She had hoped that no one would know, and she could have comrades wouldn't look down on her. Now the Hokage's son knew and he surely-

"Oi, chin up Ameno." He said with a lazy tone. "Having a look like that doesn't suit you."

"But, Naruto-san if you know who I am….then why would you-" She was not allowed to finish as he spoke for her to hear.

"I know who you are. Ameno Uchiha, a kunoichi in the making. I don't need to know where you came from but all I need to know is that you're a classmate and a friend." He said with a foxy grin.

His smile or rather grin was so innocent.

"You consider me a friend? But you only met me today." She said with a tone of disbelief.

"Well to be honest, I consider everyone a friend in here. Sure some of them are a bit….unique but they are my classmates and probably will be my shinobi comrades in the future. So are you...only if you stop calling me by 'san' and just call me by my name." He said and she looked at him with wide eyes before they softened.

"I see thank you, Naruto." She said with a gentle tone and Naruto liked seeing that smile on her face.

"That's the spirit." he said as he grinned foxily at her. 'She's nice. Hard to believe she's Fugaku's daughter. Well, at least she only got his hair color, other than that she must look exactly like her mother.'

"Naruto! Pay attention!" came Iruka's voice as his head expanded to look like some sort of demonic possessed human being.

"Look its Suzume-san and she's got water all over her!" the amethyst eyed blonde shouted while pointing out the window.

"Huh where?!" Iruka immediately rushed to the window only see a subtle message there as the ink was drying on the glass that read 'Ha ha. hahahahaha. Hahahaha. Hahahaha. Hahahahaha. Can't believe an idiot would read this. Hahahahaha. The fact that someone is still reading this useless line makes them even larger idiots.'

Iruka looked at the blonde with violently twitching eyebrows as his head was enlarging again.

"And that Ameno, is how you trick a chunnin. Welcome to Shinobi Class 101 or as I like to call it, the beginning of the rest of your life." He said and the girl nodded at his words.

Seemed that he was a natural born prankster. Not that she had anything against that, perhaps he was the famed Great Blonde Bastard she had heard about from the Police Force muttering about him like he was a malevolent force of nature.

Naruto thought how his day would go, well at least he had someone he could maybe talk to in the Academy. It would be interesting getting to know someone new. He'd then probably have to make up a lie about him knowing Shisui and Izumi, that wouldn't be much of a problem as he had already distracted her train of thought with the fact that he knew about her parentage. A half lie isn't exactly a lie in his mind.

Five minutes later he was already bored.

'The Academy is so not cool dattebayo.' He thought in his mind as propped his elbows on the table and rested his cheeks against his fists as he made funny faces all throughout the lesson. He could hear the slight giggles that Ameno and a few others gave out every now and then.

"Naruto, pay attention!" Iruka yelled once more.

"I am paying attention. I just don't like the lesson that's all." said the amethyst eyed blonde with a deadpan expression.

"This is important Naruto. Don't you want to know what happened between the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha?" the scarred chunnin asked and the blonde spoke.

"...They had an argument over which was the better food: ramen and pocky?" he asked with a serious expression.

"...Are you saying you would declare an enemy if they would insult ramen?" Iruka asked and the blonde smiled.

"Iruka-sensei," he said and spoke with a smile that mirrored that of a certain purple haired sadist "I would wage war for ramen."

"I feel like you're being serious with that statement." Iruka asked with a worried sweat drop.

"Mah, mah." Naruto said, copying the actions of a lazy scarecrow. "I'm just kidding."

Iruka sighed a breath of relief. Among all the students here, Iruka liked Naruto as one of the better ones. While he was a prankster, he also brought a certain charisma to the environment.

"You have...unique personality." Ameno said quietly to her new...friend? Yes, he did insist they were friends.

"Ameno-chan, you have no idea." he said adding a small suffix to her name. She raised her eyebrow for a while and let it slide. It was just a suffix, and he was a friend so she supposed he could use it.

'Hmmm. I wonder if I should visit _him_ today? He did say he'd have something interesting.' the blonde thought as he thought about his 'friend' in the Red Light District.

When that person had revealed who he was or rather what he was, Naruto was highly skeptical but then his acts made him believe otherwise. Still, he was someone he could mildly trust and he was cool, in unorthodox ways but he was a cool guy nonetheless.

After all he had shown Naruto one of the greatest things to ever exist in the Universe and told him _what_ he was. Sure it was unnerving at first and he did act like a coward while acting like a child, but the blonde later realized that his friend was honest and wouldn't hurt him. Well he said he wouldn't.

He was an apparent troll so Naruto kept his eyes open around him at all times.

* * *

 **That's all I wrote, and again Helel will be adopting this. When he chooses to write it is up to him, so bother him about it. Cheers.**


	8. Shinobi Mage 1

**Author's Notes I:** This was a cross with Naruto x FT, and contained an OOC, AU version of Naruto. This is…bad. But that doesn't mean I have to take shit from non-authors cause they don't write jack.

* * *

 **I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The Valley of the End, The Borders of the Land of Fire.

The entire landscape on the outskirts of Hi no Kuni has undergone a significant change once more. There used to be two massive statues that adorned this history ground that was a testimony to a legendary battle. It was at this very spot that Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, and Madara Uchiha, the Legendary Uchiha, fought each other. Their battle had reshaped the entire structure of this massive chunk of earth and dust.

They were far beyond what a shinobi could do or even dream to do. They were borderline gods if one was to term them.

Gods of war.

Once more, history repeats itself here. The statues of Hashirama and Madara have been destroyed. Only a broken visage of their glorious battle remains. One man in crimson armor stands against two. All three of them are nineteen years old. They too are by no means ordinary.

The team of two are currently giving it their all against their opponent.

The first one of the two is wearing a short sleeved battle kimono that is grey in color and has a purple obi tied around the waist. He is wearing black pants and black open toed sandals. He has light colored skin, raven colored hair that is in the shape of a duck's butt. On the back of his kimono is a crest. A fan, that is divided into two parts. The upper part red and the lower part is white. This teen is Sasuke Uchiha. He had once fallen to the Curse of Hatred that had infected his clan's minds for years.

However, he had broken free of that circle. With the help of his friend. No... a brother in all but blood. Menma Uzumaki.

Menma Uzumaki.

The boy was around the same height as Sasuke's. The boy had grown up an orphan and had always received the short end of the stick in life more times than he could count.

Why?

He was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The mightiest of all the Tailed Beasts. Jinchuuriki in general are always shunned but he was outright hated because the Kyuubi had attacked their village Konohagakure no Sato, and this resulted in people hating him.

He however took on all their hatred and rose above it. Now he was the Hero of the Leaf. He had dark red hair and violet eyes, while his face resembled his father. He also had sets of three whisker marks adorning his cheeks. For his outfit he wore a dark orange and black jumpsuit.

Sasuke had once strayed from his path and became a rogue nin after learning of the Village's betrayal to his clan. However, he chose to respect his brother Itachi Uchiha's dying wishes and protect Konoha. For him... not for the sake of the village. Now both had joined forces during the Fourth Great Ninja War as it began. Their war against the Akatsuki had raged on. The Fourth Great Ninja War had also happened because of them.

The Akatsuki wanted to capture all nine Tailed Beasts to revive the Juubi and cast the Mugen Tsukuyomi, a jutsu that cast an illusion on everyone to trap them in an eternal dream, to rule the world. They needed to be stopped. Their pseudo leader Pain was also defeated that before the war. However that only went on to reveal that the real leader of the organization was a masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha.

However one of the real leaders of the group was someone else.

That is when the greatest blow to Menma had come, when he saw that one of his closest people had betrayed him, Konoha and the entire shinobi world.

His own brother who was now known by various different names given to him for his acts.

Traitor.

Mass Murderer.

Bringer of Chaos.

Madara's Incarnate.

One of the many names given to the third man was standing opposite to Sasuke and Menma. He has blonde hair that comes down all the way to the middle of his back. It is spiky and unkempt. He has slightly tanned skin, a handsome that has three sets of whisker like marks on each cheek and is wearing black combat robes. Scarlet armor resembling those of the Warring States is covering his body. He is a bit taller than both of them. On his back is a Gunbai. He holds a kama in his left hand and a katana in his right.

On the back of his armor is a symbol. A black ripple like symbol. He too was scarred from the battle.

In his both of his eyes, the Rinnegan blazed. There were three tomoe in each eye. The purple eyes held a power that could only be matched by the Sage of Six Paths Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. His sons became the ancestors for both the Senju and the Uchiha Clans. The Uzumaki Clan was related to the Senju Clan as well. The man is also panting now. He looks at the two before him and smirks. He had grown up with them. He never really thought they would be as strong as him one day.

This man is Naruto Ootsutsuki.

Formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki, the twin older brother of Menma Uzumaki.

Both Naruto and Menma had grown up as orphans and only had each other to lean on. While Menma was innocent, brash and hyperactive; Naruto was cold, calculating and calm. There could never be more polar opposites. However he had a deep sense of care and love towards his brother. One day when they were still six, a group of civilians had tried to kill the twins as they blamed them for the Fox attack and claimed they were housing the Fox.

Naruto of course had picked up on it and left to draw the distraction towards him. For nearly an hour they beat him, stabbed him, pulled his nails apart and even broke his bones. At the frail age of six, Naruto Uzumaki had nearly seen death.

They nearly killed him too but he had awakened the Sharingan and this left him confused as he woke up in the hospital a week later, but hid the fact that he had a Sharingan. Apparently he was rescued by Mikoto Uchiha, a woman from the Uchiha Clan and Sasuke's mother, who was like an aunt to him who had brought some ANBU Black Ops to rescue him from certain death.

A few days later a plant like being named Zetsu had come to him. Apparently he knew the true identities of their parents. Smart as he was, Naruto was naive like every child of his age.

He left behind a Zetsu clone who morphed into him and stayed there to take his place. The Black Zetsu took him to the outer edges of the Land of Fire. There he met an ancient old man. He too had the Sharingan. This man was Madara Uchiha.

Apparently, their mother Kushina Uzumaki former jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi was his daughter. Though she herself did not know it. Naruto learned about the Tsuki no Me from his grandfather and opted to train under him. His grandfather revealed that he had another pawn by the name of Obito Uchiha who was leading the Akatsuki. An organization he created and was playing them. Madara had fooled Obito into thinking that he was dead and that the plan rested entirely on his shoulders.

Madara was no fool, he needed an ace in the hole and when Zetsu informed him that his grandson from his mistake of a daughter had awakened the Sharingan, he knew he found it. Madara offered to train Naruto and make him powerful.

Naruto accepted as a Blood Clone took his place and kept up the charade in Konoha, every six months Naruto would go back to Konoha and replace the Blood Clone as that was the limit for such a technique. He had fully mastered his Sharingan and Madara had injected him with Hashirama's Cells which bonded perfectly with him due to his Uzumaki heritage.

When Naruto was 12, three years before he became a genin, he fell in love with a girl named Mai Yuki. She was an exiled member of the Yuki Clan who was always hunted down. Mai had deep black hair and blue eyes similar to his own, but she had a kind personality that had drawn Naruto like moths to flames. She too had fallen in love with the blonde haired boy. All went well until some rogue hunter nin had killed her to claim a bounty for her Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto had awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan. He killed all the hunters and destroyed an entire section of the part of the area they fought in.

Naruto had truly lost a part of himself after that. He had succumbed to the idea that the Infinite Tsukuyomi was the only way things would go. After Madara died he took his grandfather's eyes to obtain his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

He later returned to the village after finishing his training and after burying his grandfather in their hideout.

He later went on to become a renowned shinobi of Konoha. His prodigious skills and ability with the Mokuton quickly made the world take notice of him. Once again, he was slowly conflicted by his own ideals.

He had secretly sneaked into his own parents' house and learned everything he could about them. His mother Kushina had left behind the entire volumes of Fuuinjutsu and his father had left behind the secrets of the Hiraishin in their house, with hopes that their sons would be able to learn about it. He later came to the final resolution as he revealed himself to be one of the true leaders of the Akatsuki.

He had revealed this after he saw their puppet Pain or in truth Nagato was defeated by none other than Menma, Naruto had recently returned from another S Rank Mission and he had enough of putting on the charade.

To make it more clear, he had gone on to destroy the Hidden Rain and Hidden Waterfall to prove his point. He revealed to Obito that he too worked for Madara and earned his trust when he had hunted down the Six Tails and Seven Tails. He destroyed the Hidden Rain and brought Nagato's Rinnegan to Obito as a sign of trust.

He and Zetsu later forced Obito to resurrect Madara with the Rinne Rebirth Jutsu as Obito had implanted the Rinnegan in his left eye during the Fourth War. After Madara came, the entire Land of Lightning, where most of the war took place had already change beyond recognition even further.

Naruto and Madara had deformed an incomplete version of the Juubi which Obito had become an imperfect Jinchuuriki of previously and waged war. But it was later on that Naruto betrayed Madara who had become the new Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tails. Naruto had awakened his own Rinnegan over the years and fought Madara after he saw the Kyuubi being ripped out of Menma, who fortunately survived due to his strong Uzumaki chakra.

He had previously stolen some of the chakra from the Gedo Statue and had placed it into an artificial container made of Hashirama's cells. He placed the entire chakra into himself and Menma, who was resuscitated and became stronger after that.

It seemed that both Menma and Sasuke were given power ups by the Sage himself who appeared in the crossing between life and death, after Sasuke too had been stabbed by Madara with Chakra Disruption Blades. Menma had the Six Paths Sage Mode while Sasuke had the Six Paths Rinnegan in his left eye. Naruto on the other hand not only had Mokuton and the Rinnegan, the chakra he stole from the Gedo Statue paid off as his Rinnegan had three tomoe in each eye and he too had a shroud of silvery blue chakra.

He was the bridge between the powers of Menma and Sasuke.

The Infinite Tsukuyomi had been initiated and only the three of them along with Kakashi and Sakura managed to withstand it due to the veil covered by their Susano'o.

As the three fought, Black Zetsu revealed his true intentions as he resurrected Kaguya Ootsutsuki. The Progenitor of Chakra. The three of them fought the dimension hopping goddess and sealed her once more, this time in her own Genesis Dimension. The Juubi was extracted from her and all nine tailed beasts separated themselves to become individuals once more.

Naruto then killed Zetsu, making sure that the being behind the entire conflict between the Asura and Indra was dead once and for all. All of them were brought back to the Elemental Nations as the Sage himself had crossed over to the real realm to help them.

Naruto had some final words with his father who was proud of him despite him ending so many lives, saying that his son had finally made the right choice in the end. Little did Minato know, Naruto Otsutsuki had made further plans to aid in his endgame.

After all the Impure Resurrections went away he saw his grandfather's dying body and had his last words with him. Madara too had finally broken free of that hatred in his last moments and apologized to Naruto. He revealed that he had hired the hunters to kill Mai and wanted to say more but the blonde cut him off with his answer.

To that particular statement... Naruto replied he already knew everything and stabbed Madara with his bare hands to absorb what little Senjutsu he had absorbed from Hashirama and the remainder of the Six Paths Chakra along with whatever was left of his own powers but it was enough, he then proceeded to end Madara's life.

Naruto then used his Rinnegan to immobilize all the Tailed Beasts and used Chibaku Tensei to imprison all of them. He then absorbed large portions of their chakra into his body. He made a proclamation that he would kill all the Kage and make a new village where only he would be ruler.

The old system would be abolished and he would establish a new rule.

Menma and Sasuke fought Naruto.

The fight had come to a standstill as all three of them were now low on chakra. Their clothing and armor had been torn and shattered. Naruto himself was having a large troubling time to adjust to the increased chakra he had received from the Bijuu. Since, he had absorbed it without a medium it was taking a a considerable amount of strain on his body.

Then finally the fate had decreed it's champions. Sasuke had stabbed Naruto with his Chidori from behind as a large hole on his right pectoral appeared and Menma had internally ruptured his organs with the Rasengan on his left pectoral.

Menma's heart shattered after he had done that to his own brother.

Both attacks had hit him in the chest. Naruto Otsutsuki, as he called himself after defecting to the Akatsuki, was dying. The greatest traitor in the history of the Hidden Leaf and the Shinobi World in general was taking his final breaths.

"I win." Naruto said as he chuckled and coughed blood. He could still see Menma, his foolish brother crying near him. "I...I finally made you...two..kill the greatest enemy."

"Why nii-san?" Menma said between sobs.

"Why did you do all this?"

Then Naruto raised his right, trembling hand with the majority of his strength as he held Menma's head close to his chest. This was probably the last time he could show his brother some form of familial affection. Menma cried on his chest as blood leaked out of his chest covering Menma's face.

"Did... you honestly think *cough* peace could come so easily to our world? ... No ... Menma... This world needed a medium. A common ground. I simply provided that. A enemy that everyone could unite against. So that peace could come." Naruto said revealing his true intentions.

The last thing that his lover Mai wanted was peace, despite her state of existence. She had never known it until she found Naruto. She said she wanted to grow old with him and live in a peaceful era. Sadly that never happened but Naruto had kept his promise. He could say that he had no shame anymore.

He had kept his word to her.

He could also face his parents with some dignity, if he was allowed to leave that is. After all, one good deed does not outweigh a life stained with sins beyond measure.

"You... you did all that... just so the conflicts between us could stop?" Sasuke asked shocked at his words. Naruto smiled and weakly nodded at the Uchiha.

"After I die... people will hate me only. It'll be alright... because I can take it... " Naruto said as Menma was clasping his hand. "Outoto... don't cry... The last time you did... I had to help you paint the Hokage Monument hehe. *coughs blood* It'll be alright Menma... I can finally leave this stupid world... Besides I was already dead the moment she took her last breath." Naruto said as he remembered how she died in his arms.

He looked at the sky and saw the sun high up there. He smiled. He smiled for the first time in five years, he smiled completely free of all his burdens. All his plans came to fruition and all his deeds leading to this day with his death.

Naruto Otsutsuki was dying with a peaceful smile. But he had one thing left to do.

"Let go Menma. I don't want anyone getting my body. Otherwise they'll use the Edo Tensei to use me. The last thing this world needs is it's *cough* greatest abomination reborn." Menma moved away from his older brother. This was the man who had literally raised him despite being older only by a few minutes.

The Hokage may have inspired Menma to become someone important, Sasuke may have been a goal to reach and Jiraiya instilled the belief of peace... but Naruto...His older brother was his pillar of strength, he showed how strength could enforce his ideals.

"I'm sorry Nii san. I'm sorry that-" Menma sobbed as he coughed as well.

"Baka. Even now you have that habit of apologizing to me." Naruto said as he coughed some more. "Live your life Menma. Do it for both me and you. You're my living legacy... Live on... My outoto."

"Hai nii san." Menma said as he closed his eyes. Sasuke simply stood and watched.

This was the same thing Itachi had done. It seemed that both him and Menma, had their older brothers to lean on all the time. Their older brothers had forged their paths so that they would walk on that righteous path, even if they would end up giving up their lives to ensure they would never stray from it.

Then Sasuke noticed that Naruto's eyes shifted into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

'He still had chakra left to use the Mangekyou?' Sasuke thought in shock as Menma watched a small swirl appear around his brother's eyes. 'How much was he holding back?'

Naruto then used his Kamui with whatever chakra he had left to disappear from the Elemental Nations forever.

He appeared in his Kamui dimension. It looked like a grassy field and had a bed, some desks and several weapons just lying around. There was also a wooden house Naruto had built. Naruto looked up at the dimly lit sky of nothingness. The light of the artificial sky was slowly fading. His grand illusion, his preferred reality was ending. He began to take his final breaths cherishing the last time he would do so.

He died as he had lived.

Alone.

"I can finally...rest." Naruto muttered as he saw his entire life flash before his eyes.

Everything that had happened in his life.

So much pain, anguish, death and the women whose hearts he had never truly acknowledged. If the world wasn't so fucked up and he wasn't so mentally scarred, he would've probably stayed back with them. But that was not his fate.

But then another scene flashed before his eyes.

A dream that he often had when he was a child. A dream he could never get rid of. No matter at which point of his life that Naruto stayed in, that dream always made it's way back into his head and played out before him.

Lush green fields that seemed alive as morning dew was clear on every blade of grass.

Clear blue skies that had white clouds adorning the endless realms of the heavens.

A castle that stood firm and strong as it seemed majestic in every way possible.

A beautiful lake that had the mist clearing out to show the pure blue color of the lake.

A royal blue color that transcended beyond shades of the color of his own eyes.

'It's that place again.' Naruto thought as his mind showed him the image as he looked up at the skyline of his **Kamui** dimension.

He extended his right hand as the image was clear in his mind. The dream that he always had seen ever since he was a child. The one place he could not find no matter how much he explored the Elemental Nations. It was a place like no other. He could see the sun was setting on the horizon as he stood out on the beach of that certain place.

And in his last few moments Naruto Otsutsuki was smiling.

'It's that sunset. No matter how many times I see that dream...I can't help but think how lovely that sunset looks.' Naruto thought as his arm reached for the sun from his dreams that was sinking in to the waters of the crushing horizon as the remaining, surrounding parts of his vision were turning dark as the night that mob had tried to kill him when he was but a mere child.

His fist finally reached out, his fingers protruded outwards with all the strength he could muster...and he was able to grasp that final ray of light the sun from his constantly haunting dream gave out.

*THUD*

Naruto's arm fell down as his dull blue eyes lost whatever living shade it had. No more breathing in his chest.

His heart had stopped beating.

All he had done was laid out before him.

And now he was gone.

Gone from the world that had caused him so much pain and made him what he was today. Naruto Otsutsuki was dead. He died with a small smile on his face.

* * *

The Crossing.

"Not yet young one." A soft comforting voice reached Naruto's ears as he looked around. He looked at himself and saw that he was wearing a white kimono. Then he found the source of the voice. The man was wearing a hakama and was floating in mid air while in a sitting stance. His Rinnegan looked at Naruto softly.

"Sennin sama." Naruto said with a small smile. This was his true personality. The personality that Menma knew and Mai had fallen in love with. One that he could freely act with, now that he was freed of all his burdens. "How can I help you?"

"Well for one you could forgive me." Hagoromo said.

"For what? You really didn't do anything wrong." Naruto replied honestly confused.

"Making you live such a difficult life... Child of Prophecy." Hagoromo replied as he saw Naruto's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry... what did you say?" Naruto was a bit shocked by what the Sage of Six Paths had just said to him. According to Jiraiya, the Child of Prophecy was someone who would lead the world into darkness or eternal peace.

"I said I'm sorry... Child of Prophecy." Hagorormo said the same words once more.

"You're mistaken Sennin sama. Menma is the Child of Prophecy. I'm anything but that. I killed thousands of people. Innocent people to get what I wanted." Naruto replied. He had always buried the deep regret he felt at doing those actions.

"True. You have massacred hundreds and thousands of people to get what you wanted. You wanted the world to collectively hate you. You wanted to give them a common enemy, so that they would unite and put aside all their differences. You wanted them to work together so that they could achieve a goal. In doing so, you had unknowingly created bonds between all those people, one that can never be severed so easily now. You did it knowing full well that you would die in the end. You were raised by your grandfather, but you rejected his ideals and chose your own. You chose peace over power. You are the perfect gap between Asura and Indra." Hagoromo replied.

"I see. Arigato Sennin sama." Naruto bowed his head a bit. It seemed that he was the Child of Prophecy. He felt more guilty now for some reason but another interesting thought had crossed his mind.

"Sennin sama." Naruto said. "As much as I appreciate you praising my questionable methods... Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Well." Hagoromo chuckled a bit. "I came to give you another chance."

"Another chance? You mean to resurrect me with the Rinne Rebirth Jutsu and send me back?" Naruto asked. He did not want to go back to the Elemental Nations. There was too much pain and suffering there for him, as much as he would like to see his idiotic little brother.

"In a way yes, but not to Kenso no Kuni. To a new world." Hagoromo replied with a kind smile.

"Another world... I suppose that's possible if someone like you says it. But why? I've never done anything to deserve a gift-" Naruto was cut off.

"Nonsense young one. You have done more than you could ever imagine. The least I could do is somehow give you the chance to live a life where the destiny of the world does not depend on you." Hagoromo said with a light smile. "But first there are some people you should meet."

"Arigato Sennin sama." A sweet feminine voice had reached Naruto's ears. He turned around to see a beautiful woman with dark, long flowing red hair and violet eyes. Beside her was a man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Both of them looked at Naruto with love and comfort.

"Kaa san?" Naruto said. His eyes could not believe it. He had seen pictures of his parents and unknown to him tears were freely falling. Apparently, Menma had told him that he had the chance to see both his parents as their residual chakra was in the seal. Naruto however could not say that. He saw his father as an Edo Tensei and fought him head on, even bested him.

But now that he was seeing his mother, he felt his heart being relieved.

"Hello sochi." Kushina Uzumaki said. Her face was the same as his. Naruto simply walked in front of them and bowed his head as tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"I... I am sorry." Naruto said his eyes closed. He couldn't look them in the way. Not after all the wanton death and unnecessary destruction he had caused. "I..." Naruto couldn't finish as he felt two arms pick him up from each side.

Minato and Kushina had bent down and picked up their first born. They hugged him. A strange set of emotions had been triggered in him as he hugged them back. This was something he thought he could never experience. The warmth and love that his parents held for him.

"It's alright sochi." Kushina said and took a good look at him while she held his cheeks in her hands. "You got Minato's hair and eyes. But it looks like that you look just like me-ttebane!"

"Dattebane?" Naruto said and chuckled. He always wondered why Menma said dattebayo. Apparently the verbal tick was genetic.

"Hehehe." Kushina laughed nervously and a bit embarrassed, her son was a SS Ranked Shinobi after all. "I hope you didn't pick up the bad habit as well."

"Sorry but that's Menma's turf. Always finishing sentences that way and claiming that he'd be Hokage. I suppose he got that from you too." Naruto said as he looked at his mother who was still laughing.

"Naruto." Minato spoke. "We... we're really sorry. If we had found some other way to seal the Kyuubi, then maybe-"

"It's alright Tou san." Naruto said. "What's done is done. I have never hated you for doing what you did. If anyone should apologize it should be me. I dragged your very existence through the mud when I went on the path I set for myself. It was why I took up the name Ootsutsuki. So that you two would be safe from the stains that I brought."

All three of them just stood there and kept talking as much as they could. They all knew that this moment was going to end. Soon enough Hagoromo had spoken up.

"It is time." Hagoromo said softly as he decided to give the trio a final goodbye.

Kushina was crying her eyes out as she would once more have to let her son go. She did however mention how she was proud of him, despite all that he has done. Minato was also proud of him and thanked him for looking after Menma. Naruto thanked his parents for having him, and even now for loving despite all the madness and death that was caused by him. He then saw his parents disappear, but not before they wished him for his birthday.

They were a bit behind by twenty years, but it was precious to him. He was happy that he finally got to see his whole family.

"Arigato Sennin sama." Naruto said as he wiped his tears of satisfaction. "Is there anything particular I need to know about this world you're sending me to?"

"Yes there is young one." Hagoromo replied. He then have Naruto two large scrolls. Naruto took them and sealed them into his wrists. "In this new world called Earthland. People cannot use ninjutsu. They use magic." Naruto raised an eyebrow at what Hagoromo said.

"Don't be skeptical young one. Instead of chakra , they have something called Origin, I believe. Also, unlike Kenso no Kuni not all of them can mold it. The people who use these call themselves mages. Inside the two scrolls, I have laid out information about the world in general. It's not too detailed in everything, but it should be enough. The other one which is marked red, has four additional scrolls in it. Those contain combat magic and other magical information. When you wake up in the new world, you will still have your chakra abilities along with the ability to use magic. Do not worry. You should probably get some training. And from what I've learned from young Menma, he said that... these are his words not mine. Apparently you have a 'hard on' for training."

"Yup. That's Menma alright." Naruto said as he laughed a bit. Typical of his hot headed brother. What made this funnier was the reason Hagoromo said, it was so undignifying that the Creator Of Ninshu would use that term. "Again, I thank you Sennin sama. For everything you've done. Wait... will I still have the Six Paths abilities as well as the Senjutsu?"

"Yes. Do not worry. The way I see it. You awakened those powers. Even the ones you had taken from the Gedo Mezo. Good luck young one." Hagoromo said as he slapped his hands together.

* * *

In A Forest Somewhere in Fiore.

"Hn." Naruto said as he looked around the forest.

Naruto then activated his Kamui and returned to the plain grass fields of his pocket dimension. He had kept clothes here and went near a table and chair made from his Mokuton. He took out a kunai and cut his hair short. It was still spiky and unkempt as ever. He then sat down and started studying about this world from the white scroll. After a few hours of reading, he took in all the information.

He sighed.

Apparently there were dragons in this world, but had disappeared 400 years ago. Hearing about them had gotten him excited. To fight a beast of such legendary tales, but somehow he felt he would be disappointed. After fighting two primordial beings and several kage level shinobi, he knew the bar he set would have to lowered substantially.

But he was a bit happy though. He would live life the way he wants to. He went near the cupboard and changed his clothes. He then wore a simple black long sleeved shirt and blue ANBU pants. Instead of sandals, he wore boots like the Samurai from Tetsu no Kuni.

He had his necessary items sealed on his body and left the red scroll behind. He would explore this new world a bit.

Returning to the forest Naruto Uzumaki, as he could now call himself, walked at leisurely pace. He took in the beautiful color of the natural forest surrounding him. Unknowingly, he had activated Sage Mode as red markings had formed around his eyes which turned up at the corners (like Indra, only red instead of blue) and on his forehead as a red dot enclosed by another red circle formed (like Hashirama).

"Interesting." Naruto mused as he saw his reflection on the kunai he had drawn. "It seems that Hashirama's cells along with Six Paths Chakra is extremely potent. This must've worked faster because of the magic I'm drawing in. I should probably start working on some magic right away. But I need to find a town first. Maybe get a job at those things called Guilds. No... too soon for that. I should train first."

Naruto then deactivated his Sage Mode.

A loud bestial roar echoed throughout the forest as Naruto cursed his luck. The wildlife that had not made it's presence known until now was rushing away from where the foul scream was originating from.

He ran at a normal pace, his body felt lighter.

He was smiling. Not the usual cold smirk he had been showing for years.

A smile that he maybe able to save someone's life as of this moment. So this was what it's like to not have any burdens.

He saw a slim young woman of average height with straight, pale lavender hair set in a bowl cut-like style, with her fringe covering the left part of her forehead, and the right side exposed. She has brown eyes, and a large, dark-colored ribbon adorning the top of her head.

She was wearing a light-colored coat reaching down below her waist, with dark cuffs retaining the original color on their back edges, a dark cravat tie around the collar, tight-fitting dark pants tucked inside light-colored boots with dark soles, and light colored gloves. She also had a small, dark satchel adorned by a pair of small hearts hanging on her right hip, seemingly attached to her waist.

She looked to be just as old as him, probably a few months here and there if Naruto was a betting man.

He saw the woman attacking it with wooden spikes, which had very little effect.

' **Mokuton**?... No it's weaker... Probably Molding Magic.'

He saw a great beast standing opposite to her.

The beast itself was exceedingly large, though shorter than Boss Level Summons. It's was green and scales covered the entire body of the beast, save for the underside of it's stomach that continued on through it's stomach. It seemed that the underside of it's tail and the back of it's legs were free of the scales. It's arms had sharp clawed hands, webbed wings much like a bat's and the legs were hunched and muscular with a spike extending out of each knee as three jagged white spike ran vertically up each calf.

Let's not forget about the spikes and talons on it's feet and heels.

Atop it's angular head, more spikes ran down along each side of it's spine until it got smaller towards the end of the tail. It opened it's mouth and roared once more. It had many well spaced sharp teeth.

The interesting than Naruto found the most intriguing was the thick metal collar around it's neck.

Did it escape from somewhere?

It didn't matter though the beast was taking it's steps towards the girl with murderous intentions. Naruto unsealed a Hiraishin kunai and rushed towards the beast.

* * *

Laki Olietta was not having a good day.

It had been two years since the core members of Fairy Tail had disappeared along with their sacred ground, Tenroujima Island. Reports of Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, erasing the entire existence of the island with his roar had been reported to them and the once illustrious guild had ominous dark clouds gathered over their home.

Their most prominent members had disappeared and a few months ago, Fairy Tail had taken part in the Grand Magic Games only to become the last spot hoggers. Their reputation had been dragged through the mud and they were losing their reputation.

Most of the members had taken the disappearance of their guildmates with proverbial bullets to their chests. Fairy Tail is all essence was their home. Each member was a family to each other. So losing their master and comrades had taken quite an effect on them.

The remaining mages took up more jobs as the Guild was slowly heading towards an increasing debt. If things got worse, they may have to take loans from the new guild in Magnolia, Twilight Ogre. She had taken up a job to take down some Forest Vulcans. Easily enough she had taken them down but Murphy's Law signified that a fucking Forest Wyvern of all things appear in front of her.

She was currently a mid, maybe high B Class Mage, Wyverns were always A Ranked Beasts.

She knew she could not defeat it. But that didn't mean she didn't try. She fought the damn thing with her Wood Make magic, but only to delay the inevitable. The Wyvern started taking ominous, slow paced steps towards making her realize that no matter where she ran he'd catch up, all the more foreboding as she had an injury on her leg.

She braced herself when she saw that the beast lunged towards her. She closed her eyes behind the oval glasses that framed her eyes. She was crying. Crying that she would die here, with no one around.

She prayed... prayed to whatever deity was out there to somehow get her out of here. Then the blow came and there was a webbed crack in the ground on where she stood.

However, she did not get hurt. She saw that was not standing anymore. Rather she was lifted. She found herself in the arms of a man. He was taller than her and was looking down at her with his expressionless eyes. Eyes that were a vivid, azure blue. She had never seen anyone with eyes like those before. He had sun kissed spiky blonde hair and his face was angular with whisker marks on his cheeks, and if she dared to say in this situation handsome.

"Are you alright?" The man asked. She meekly nodded while she had a faint blush on her cheeks. The close proximity between them was quite misleading. He then put her down and turned towards the beast with his tri pronged kunai.

She immediately called out to him.

"Hey wait!" Laki called out to her blonde haired savior. "That's a Forest Wyvern! You need to be careful!"

"Don't worry." The blue eyed man replied as he looked at her with the faintest of smiles. "I should be able to handle it."

For some reason Laki found utter honesty in the words he said and she opted to believe him. She saw the man before her eyes disappear in a blur as he fought the Wyvern with his bare hands and a strange looking knife. She observed with her glasses that the knife he held had a blue layer around the sharp edges.

"A magic knife? No it feels stranger.'

Before Laki could continue her thoughts she saw the man stabbing it at different points with blinding speeds. The creature still refused to go down and Naruto was a bit annoyed and activated his Sharingan and hit it with a life ending genjutsu.

It worked as the Wyvern screamed around madly before ending it's own life with it's razor sharp claws. Naruto once more grunted in annoyance. He should have ended it sooner, he thought as he deactivated his dojutsu. He turned around to see Laki staring at him as her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"How did you do that?" Laki asked. She had never seen or heard of such an event.

To simply make a Wyvern kill itself by staring at it. How strong was this guy? Which guild did he belong to? Was he a Dark Mage? The last one seemed more believable as Dark Mages are virtually unknown, only aspects that are known about them are their reputations and violent streaks.

"It was my magic." The man replied. He looked towards her left leg. "You're injured." Naruto then sat down on one knee and brought himself to her level, he was going to place a hand on her leg when she squirmed and eeped.

"Calm down." He said. "I won't be able to fix it completely but it should ease the pain." Naruto was not that good at Iryou Ninjutsu, but with practice he would get even better.

He had taken some lessons from Shizune Kato, but he was nowhere near her level. He could admit that freely.

Of course he never felt the need for it because he was an Uzumaki. Because his high and dense levels of chakra had healed him whenever he got injured he never felt the need to delve too much into the Art of Healing.

And then just like that Laki felt better. Naruto stood up and was going to walk away.

"Hey!" Laki shouted in childish manner. "Are you just going to walk away like that?"

"Yes." Naruto replied. What made it worse was that he said with a blank expression.

"Wait." Laki said as she got up with a limp. "Thank you...um?"

"Naruto." Naruto replied.

"Right thank you Naruto. My name is Laki Olietta." Laki said as she saw the man looking uninterested. "Where are you heading?"

"To the town." Naruto said as his sensory perception picked up signatures a mile and a half away from the forest.

"I'm going to Clover Town as well. Do you want to go with me?" Laki asked. Maybe she could find out which guild he belonged to.

Naruto weighed the pros and cons. He really was a stranger right now and the girl looked like she had no negative emotions. "Very well then." He got near the girl and asked her, "So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?" Laki asked genuinely confused.

"You're limping you'll slow us down. Do you want me to carry you in my arms or my back?" Naruto said as Laki's blush had significantly increased. This was the first time a guy had said this to her and she hated perverts with a passion. But this guy said it as if it was more of an obligation, rather than a need.

"T-the back." She said and saw that Naruto got closer and turned his back to her, before he sat down on knee.

"Get on." Naruto said.

Slowly he felt two slender arms wrap around his neck. He could feel her breasts on his back, and it was by no means an easygoing experience.

He was feeling a bit squirmish as well. This was the first time he was close to a woman, since he had sex with Koyuki Kazahana after he had defected from the village and that was months ago.

Make no mistake, Naruto has only ever truly loved one girl and that was Mai Yuki.

But over the years, he had a range of different women. The prime among them was Koyuki Kazahana. He also used to often visit some other women as well, when he would be rather distraught from all the burdens he would bear. He never really had to try, for some reason as far as he could remember.

The first time he lost his virginity was to Konoha's self proclaimed 'Great and Sexy' Anko Mitarashi, who decided to 'gift' him for helping her out during Orochimaru's attack on her in the Chunnin Exams.

After that Naruto would have sex when he was troubled. He also had on and off 'meetings' with Ino Yamanaka, Tsunami, Temari and Mabui.

Hell one of his most nasty and sweaty encounters was with Kurotsochi, the Tsuchikage's granddaughter who had sex with the Yellow Flash's son just to piss off Onoki.

But during all those times, he had cursed himself for not only using these women as mere stress release, but also he felt that he was cheating on Mai.

An incident that took him some time to move on from. However, he did move on after a certain revelation about the girl he loved. But he still truly loved her.

However, every single time he would perform anti pregnancy jutsu on them.

He would not let a child of his born, he knew full well that a spawn of his would be instantly killed the moment he would pass on.

The Uchiha Massacre was an example, so many unnecessary people had died in that incident because of Danzo's methods. He remembered crying for Mikoto Uchiha's death, the only woman from a clan who was kind enough to both him and Menma during their childhood. It was only because of her kindness, that Naruto did not outright kill Sasuke because of his earlier foolishness.

He won't lie, he did enjoy whatever time he had with them.

Especially the times with Koyuki, she was quite insistent with him. Ino, Anko and Tsunami too. They were slowly worming their way in through the wall he made. Brushing those lustful memories aside, he placed his arms and hands carefully.

He made sure that he touches her lower legs rather than her thighs.

* * *

He then took off with moderate speeds towards the town. All the while Laki was blushing up a storm. She held on even tighter as her chest clutched into his back. She was seeing how the forest around them was becoming a blur. Soon enough they reached Clover Town and Naruto took her to the Hospital first. After healing he, Naruto accompanied her to the Mayor's office where she would get her payment.

He learned the name of her guild Fairy Tail.

"So Naruto-kun," Laki said as she realized the suffix she had added and continued later on "which guild are you from?"

"None." Naruto replied while staring off into the distance.

"Really?!" Laki was surprised that a man who could easily kill a wyvern was a wandering mage. "Wait... do you... maybe want to.. join Fairy Tail?" She asked hopefully knowing that her guild could really use someone like him.

"Maybe. Tell me about your guild." Naruto said as he learned all about the guild Laki was a part of.

After hearing of their loss, Naruto had mentally noted he should join a guild like that. One where they truly placed the lives of their comrades above all else. That and the fact that he cold view making a guild rise up from rags to riches as a personal challenge.

"And that's pretty much it." Laki finished with a smile.

"I see." Naruto replied. "Your guild is rather admirable. But I cannot join right now."

"Mou... why not?" Laki said with a pout.

"Hn." Naruto said as he saw her pout. He smiled a little. "I have yet to finish my training so I can't join. But I will accompany you back to your guild. God knows my mother would kill me in the afterlife, if I let a beautiful girl go back to her home without proper manners."

Once more Laki blushed. Only more so, because this was the first time someone had called her beautiful. She had been called pretty and cute, but never beautiful.

"A-A-Arigato Naruto kun." She managed to sputter out, it was weird having a stranger, a handsome stranger compliment you that honestly.

The both of them later went to the train station to board a ride to Magnolia. Naruto saw that there was still some limping in her movements and carried her on his back to the station, all the way up to placing her on a seat.

Laki for her part, did enjoy it with a guilty heart. Soon enough the train departed and both were heading towards Magnolia.


	9. Shinobi Mage 2

**I don't own Naruto or FT.**

* * *

Magnolia Town, Fiore.

"So this is Fairy Tail?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two storied wooden building. It seemed old and not cared for. The large plaque on top of the door also seemed old while the text seemed to be fading. Did they not care about their outlook?

"This was our original building." Laki said who was observing the look on the handsome blonde's face. She was looking for signs of whether he was repulsed or disgusted by the state of the outer entrance. Unfortunately, reading a brick wall seemed easier than his face. He had a blank expression and uncaring gaze. He seemed too neutral to it all.

"When you say was, you must've meant that you moved to a new location. What happened to the new one?" Naruto asked as his deep cerulean orbs were piercing Laki's eyes and she couldn't help but blush. Naruto was very good looking in her eyes and the fact that his gaze seemed so mesmerizing didn't help either.

"Well you see..." Laki looked down at the ground as she remembered how the Guild had to leave their new building because of the expenses. The new guild's expenses had relied on the S Class Quests a lot and having no mages of that caliber had made them lose their reputation and a lot of jobs. They had to leave the new building so that they would not fall into debt and moved into the old one. Naruto saw the sad look on her face and understood what she was trying to say.

"It's alright." Naruto said making Laki look at him. "If you don't want to speak about it's alright. I can pretty much guess what you're trying to say."

"Sorry." Laki said with a downcast look. She was thinking that the blonde man was probably pitying the guild.

"I don't know what you're apologizing for. You certainly haven't done anything to offend me." Naruto said with his emotionless voice. Laki sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" Laki asked.

"Yes." Naruto said while looking at the front door once more.

"Can I get down?" Laki was still on the back of Naruto who did not complain once. At first Laki thought he was doing this on purpose, but he didn't make a single perverted move or comment. He seemed to be immune from the disease that plagued most men.

"Can you walk properly?" Naruto asked with all seriousness. He could feel that she was not exactly a very strong mage and the fight with the Wyvern had left a pretty bad wound on her leg. He willingly wanted to carry her because one she needed the help and two he wanted to change his ways. For too long he had been cold and distant. But the idea of suddenly opening up is going to take a long time.

If Laki's words about Fairy Tail treating it's members like family were anything to go by, then he needed to stay here.

"Yes... I think." Laki said hesitantly but the last part was a bit of a lie. She knew she could walk, but she'd probably be limping. Slowly she felt Naruto lower himself a bit and Laki's feet touched the ground. She stood up a bit groggily and saw that Naruto was observing her with a calculating gaze. It was kind of unnerving really. His blue eyes seemed blank and now they looked like they were observing every little movement in your body.

"Thank you." She took a few steps and opened the door. This was a nostalgic moment for her. Ever since last year, no one had joined Fairy Tail so this was one for the history books.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Laki said and opened the doors to the Guild that was in every essence her true home.

Naruto stood there with a blank face as he saw a...mug being thrown at a random person's face. Then he saw a couple of more people fighting on the ground. Some other people fighting at the bar. Some more people fighting at the tables. In short, chaos was freely roaming around in the entrance he saw before him. People were fighting and smiling at the same time. Naruto had a large sweat drop on his forehead.

"Is this... a normal situation here?" Naruto asked hesitantly. To Naruto this was absurd, because he had been called uptight for the majority of his life by Menma. Apparently, Naruto did not know how to have fun. He still remembers how had made sure that Menma's hair was a bright pink for a month after he said that.

"Hehehehe." Laki laughed nervously. Of all times a brawl had to break out, it had to be now when a possible new recruit arrived. And a powerful one at that. "Well what can I say, the guild has always been rowdy like this since I ever arrived." She then saw that the fight was taking comical turns as furniture started getting broken.

"Shouldn't someone stop this?" Naruto asked. He was rather... surprised by all this.

"Don't worry." Laki said. "It'll be alright. Besides, this wouldn't be Fairy Tail if it didn't happen. Come on." Laki said as she started walking towards the bar, Naruto followed silently as he avoided several mugs, chairs and one occasion a flying underwear. A man with blue hair and light stubble was sitting there who was drinking.

"Ah Laki chan you're back!" a man with a messy stubble and blue hair exclaimed. He seemed relieved that one of the members of the guild came back in one piece. "We were starting to get worried. You shouldn't be that late from taking care of a few forest vulcans."

"No Master," Laki replied "the vulcans weren't a problem but then a wyvern showed up." The Guild went silent for a moment and then rose in resonating volumes with one word.

"NANI?!"

"Wait.. how did you escape it?" the blue haired man asked. He was genuinely worried. Fairy Tail had lost most of it's members and he as Master of the Guild, was not about to lose another member of their family. Then he noticed the tall blonde haired man standing behind Laki with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He seemed perfectly calm and the blue haired man decided to inquire. "Oi Laki chan... who's the guy behind you?"

Now everybody looked at the blonde enigma. They could tell that the man was by no means a civilian. His body and posture seemed to be telling otherwise, yet he was perfectly still. He then opened his eyes, and the guild bore witness to two deep azure blue eyes.

A shade that none of the mages standing there can claim to have ever seen.

"Oh that's Naruto. He's the guy who saved me from the Wyvern. He defeated the wyvern just by staring at it." Laki said nonchalantly and Naruto looked at how casually she said those words.

Maybe she forgot that she was in a life and death situation earlier in the day. The rest of the guild were staring at him like he was a puzzle. A mage defeating a Wyvern by simply staring at it? That was an ability unheard of. This guy must've been an A Class Mage to pull of something like that.

"I see." the blue haired man got up and stood in front of Naruto and smiled in thankful manner. "I cannot thank you enough for helping one of our mages Naruto san." He lightly bowed his head and Naruto watched the man who Laki addressed as Master thanking him. Initially Naruto would've merely Hn-ed and be off with it, but he knew he needed to change that. Well at least try.

"There is no need to thank me in such a manner." Naruto said in an emotionless voice. He looked around to find that the eyes of all the guild members were glued on him. "Can I help you?" Naruto asked, perhaps they all wanted something from him.

"ARIGATO!" all the guild members said at once as they all comically cried waterfalls at the same time.

Some of the members were hugging Laki. They were all saying how they were grateful as how they didn't lose another nakama. Naruto found their behaviors strange to say the least. True, she was their nakama and a mage of the guild, but for these people to have such a strong bond with each other was foreign to him.

The only 'nakama' he had were the Akatsuki. When he joined the Akatsuki, there were not many members left. Only Obito, Zetsu and Kisame remained after he joined.

Each of them had their own twisted sense of reason to work together. The only bonds that were resolute in Naruto's eyes were the ones his brother had and the Orphan Trio of the original Akatsuki. He still remembers his confrontation with Konan.

Naruto could easily remember how the blue haired woman fell before him.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"You should surrender now Konan." Naruto said as he looked at her tired form. His Sharingan eyes blazing deadly. He needed to get Nagato's Rinnegan. He was fighting Konan with on the lake._

 _Naruto was sure that she kept Nagato's body in the Tower where he used to rule the village from. He knew that Konan would do everything in her power to stop him from getting her friend's eyes. Nagato was the last remnant of her childhood and she would giver her life to make sure that his body remains as it is._

 _However, she had another reason for fighting the blonde haired Sharingan and Mokuton user. But she was failing in her attempts._

 _The wielder of the Kamirinne Kekkei Genkai was panting before him. The ever falling rain of Amegakure was weighing down on them. However even the endless amounts of rain could do nothing to wash away the blood that covered the streets and buildings of Amegakure._

 _Naruto had entered the village a few hours ago and sent large amounts of clones to kill and maim whoever they could find. Men, women and children were not spared. He remembered how one of his clones killed a child in front of his grandmother and then snapped her neck._

 _All the memories came rushing back to him. He received all the memories from the clones. Each detail was clear vividly and now his mind was beginning to realize just how much death and chaos he had caused in a mere few hours._

 _"Why are you still attempting to fight? You and I both know that if you continue you will merely delay the time it takes for me to retrieve the Rinnegan." Naruto said as impassively eyed the blue haired woman._

 _Her amber eyes shone with defiance as she struggled to get up. Her body was tired, she was not meant to take on an opponent of Naruto's caliber._

 _She was the witness to Menma Uzumaki's battle against Nagato and the Six Paths of Pain. While Menma won due to the rampant rage and sudden reemergence of his Sage Mode, she knew that the red haired Jinchuuriki was no push over._

 _However, with Naruto Uzumaki it seemed like climbing a mountain that had death at every step. She was sure that if Naruto and Nagato were to fight, then Nagato would've outright lost._

 _Why was the gap between the two brothers so large? One represented the peace that she and her friends were struggling to find all their lives, while the other represented an inane sense of hopelessness that drowned you._

 _She knew that all the people in Amegakure were dead. She and Nagato had worked so hard to make sure the inner conflicts of the Rain ended after they killed Hanzo the Salamander._

 _All their deeds were undone by this single man who showed up wearing an Akatsuki cloak. He also had the evolved version of the Sharingan and that same thrice damned ability as Madara. However the real surprise came when he started using Mokuton against her._

 _Still... even with all the odds stacked against her, knowing full well that she might die from this encounter she would not surrender. After all this time, when her friends had passed on trying to find that dream of peace had failed in their quests and their dreams were now entrusted on to Menma, the apprentice of their former sensei Jiraiya, she could not simply roll over and die._

 _"Naruto Uzumaki," Konan said as she saw the figure of the newest Akatsuki member slowly walking towards her "why?... Why did you kill all those people? You could've just fought me... Why did you do it, you monster?!"_

 _"Precisely." Naruto replied in a cold tone._

 _"I am a monster. A monster made from all the hatred that keeps reforming from this putrid world. A monster who exists to remind people like you what this world can do. You of all people should know Konan, as long as shinobi exist in this world there can never be true peace. Only a never ending cycle of hatred. You, your friends ... and my foolish little brother believe that someday someone will end that cycle. If you keep living in the illusion of that childish hogwash, it'll eventually become your reality. I don't have such misguided notions as the rest of you. I will bring the world to it's knees if needs be. The only way to end all conflicts is to control those who cause it. In this case, the world itself. The Infinite Tsukuyomi will bring that result." He finished as the woman looked at him for his misguided notion of peace._

 _"Is that it?" Konan asked as her voice was laced with disgust. Then she saw it. For just a fleeting moment. A sad glaze that covered the eyes of the Sharingan. "Wait... you don't believe that do you?"_

 _"Enough." Naruto said, the memories of the day were becoming far too much for him to cope with for today. "I'll be ending this now."_

 _Naruto formed a few hand seals as his right hand became engulfed with bright orange flames. Flames that did not seem afraid of the rain. Each droplet that fell on his hand immediately turned to smoke. The heat of the flame was monstrous._

 _"I see. You deny yourself your own heart and you say that I have misguided notions. But if that is what you want then so be it." Konan said with a heavy voice as thousands of papers began to emerge from her body. The papers were fluttering about carelessly as they were all rushing around Naruto. The papers harmlessly passed through him. He sighed._

 _"This is pointless Konan. You are a strong kunoichi, but not strong enough to take me on... much less defeat me with all these razor sharp paper blades that surround me. If you know the ability I'm using then you know I'm untouchable." Naruto said. He wanted to finish this as quickly as possible. Naruto felt the legs beneath his ground disappear as he fell into a never ending abyss._

 _'Suiton?! No... she made disguised the entire lake with her papers!'_

 _"You're intangibility is useless here." Konan said as Naruto's eyes widened. He saw thousands, no millions of explosive tags all falling down and exploding._

 _The tags were also of higher grade as each explosion was twice as large as a normal one._

 _"I have spent enough time with Madara to know the weakness of his jutsu. You can't remain intangible for more than five minutes after that your body materializes. The second you do you're trapped. There are six hundred billion explosive tags here Naruto Uzumaki... You will regrettably die here." She said as she saw the body of the new Akatsuki member fall deep into the bottomless pit she had constructed._

 _This was the Kami no Shisha no Jutsu, her final technique. There was no way he could escape without materializing, and even then he would be trapped. It takes a few seconds for Madara to use his Kamui to teleport away. She used Shikigami no Mai to move away from her well constructed death trap, just in time to see six hundred billion explosive tag seals to create a crater. There was no trace left of anyone ever being there. She sighed._

 _"Naruto Uzumaki. For a second I saw a great amount of pain in your eyes. Pain that we held... and regrets that we could never overcome." Konan said. "I'm sorry you had to die."_

 _"Dont be."_

 _Konan heard as she felt something sharp entering through her back and come out of her stomach. It was a katana, a katana that had her blood smeared all over it. It twisted as Konan felt more pain jolt through her body._

 _"I'm sorry you had to die."_

 _The katana was retracted from her body as she fell forward. Using the last of her remaining strength, she turned to see Naruto Uzumaki standing there, his Akatsuki cloak a bit torn and some burn marks._

 _"H-How?" Konan muttered as the blond haired shinobi sat down in front of her._

 _He pulled out a tri pronged Kunai in front of her and she realized what happened. The man must've used Hiraishin to escape her trap and then sneak up behind her. But then she saw that look in his eyes again. His eyes seemed so tired, they held more grief than Nagato had when Yahiko died. She saw tears fall from his eyes as they fall on her face. To the normal eye it would seem that the rain was merely rolling down his cheeks, but she knew all too well._

 _"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I had to kill you and all these people." Naruto said. He did not know why he said it. Perhaps it was guilt from killing an entire village by his two hands. He wondered what his parents would think of him if they saw this._

 _"I-I-I s-see... *cough* you really a-a-are ... more in p-p-pain than us all... Pl-Please- don't take Nagato's eyes... H-he's the o-only thing I have left." Konan pleaded as blood gushed out of her mouth. She felt Naruto grab her hand. In the rain, his hand felt warm._

 _"I have to take his eyes." Naruto said as he was seeing the chakra receding from her body. "But if it's any consolation... I'll make sure to bury you all together." Naruto finished and his eyes widened in surprise._

 _"T-thank you Naruto Uz-Uzumaki..." Konan muttered as she died with a smile on her face. She would be with her friends now. Finally she was free._

 _Naruto stood there cradling her body and wondered in awe at the woman's last actions she had done before she died. She smiled in death as she was going to be with her friends._

 _Why? She knew they were dead._

 _Then why? Naruto then went to the Tower of Ame and went to the deepest lower floors of it. He found Nagato's body and took his eyes, placing them in a vial filled with chakra reservation liquid. He saw that the body of the Tendo Pain, Yahiko, was also there beautifully lying in the paper made construct that Konan had made._

 _He took the bodies into his Kamui Dimension which also had Konan's body. He went to the outskirts of Amegakure to dig three graves. He placed wooden constructs at the heads of the grave. He wrote their names with a kunai and left. All the while his mind fixed on a single thought._

 _'Even in death Konan was happy that she would be reunited with her friends... Strange. I wonder what it feels like to have friends that care about you even in their death.'_

* * *

"Naruto kun!" Laki's voice forced Naruto to return to reality. He saw that the guild members were looking at him with some strange looks, ones of confusion and some funny looks that would've made normal people laugh. "What happened? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I was just remembering something." Naruto said. "Sorry."

"Umm what was it?" Laki asked. She saw that his eyes had dulled dark for a moment before becoming clear again.

"Nothing... just remembering a woman." Naruto said it exactly like that. Not knowing the impact of his words. For some reason, most of the men had some lecherous grins on their faces. It reminded him of his godfather Jiraiya and the reactions Kakashi had when he would read the Icha Icha books. Naruto himself had been given three of those books before Jiraiya took Menma on that useless three year trip. He wondered what the hell Jiraiya taught him during that time. Naruto himself had created various versions of the Rasengan during his three year training trip, not to mention mastering the Hiraishin and the Ten Sealing Volumes of the Uzumaki Clan.

When Menma came back, Naruto was beyond disappointed that his brother was so weak. Weaker far beyond his greatest disappointments.

He thanked the Sage that he decided to give those enhancements to Menma and Sasuke for killing him.

"Naruto kun," Laki said with a small blush "who was it?" Did Naruto have a girlfriend? She wouldn't be surprised if had three, four or many more. His face, eyes and body structure is something that most men would want and all the qualities a woman would desire from a man.

"Someone I used to know. Sorry for dazing off." Naruto apologized once more. He looked at the Master and spoke, "I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a wandering mage. I take it you're the Fourth Master of Fairy Tail?" He extended his hand as the blue haired man smiled warmly and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Naruto. I'm Macao Conbolt the Fourth Master." Macao then looked at Naruto. "Say you aren't related to the Dreyars by any chance are you? Cause you're hair color is exceedingly similar to them." Macao was actually hoping he would say yes. It'd be nice to have a Dreyar in the Guild again.

"Sadly I'm not. But I have a request to ask you." Naruto said as Macao braced himself. "I would like to join Fairy Tail."

"Sure." Macao replied almost instantly and Naruto was a bit taken back by the casual way he said it. Then the whole guild started cheering on the fact that they had a new member. Some of the guys had already started drinking about it. He had been accepted into the Guild. They accepted him without a second thought.

Normally he could control his emotions to a great extent. He had killed hundreds of people without a second thought and his mask didn't shatter.

He couldn't sleep but he never had an actual breakdown. Not since Mai died anyway. But now Naruto's well versed techniques of hiding his emotions failed and his cerulean eyes widened in surprise at the behavior of the guild members.

Naruto had been ostracized along with his brother ever since he could remember. The glares that people gave the two brothers followed by a course of verbal abuse. The fact that the two brothers often used to starve and Naruto had to steal food for the two of them was more than enough proof to him that the both the village and its people hated them. When they used go and buy clothes, they would be overcharged and were only allowed to choose from a select few.

Then came the beatings. Naruto made sure that the villagers could never get their hands on Menma.

He'd take the beatings head on and taunt them even further just to make sure they pent out their physical aggression on him. He'd be damned before he let those foolish villagers touch his brother. Then he was raised by Madara. He was his grandfather, but Naruto was just a tool to him. A means to an end. Then he remembered his classmates from the Konoha Twelve, as they were called.

Apart from Menma, Naruto really didn't get along with anyone. He just avoided human contact as much as he could.

Then when he joined the Akatsuki, he didn't speak to any one else other than Zetsu. With Obito, the interactions felt more forced. Kisame tried to taunt him every now and then but Naruto promptly ignored all his annoying methods.

"Hey is something wrong Naruto kun?" Laki asked as she had a thousand watt smile on her face. She was happy that a guy like Naruto was joining their guild.

"Sorry but it's just..." Naruto stopped for a second. He saw that the entire guild's eyes were fixed on him. "I'm a bit surprised that you accepted me without any sort of trial or initiation. I thought for certain there would be a test I have to pass. But you accepted me without even a second thought. What if I turn out to be some sort of mass murdering ninja?" Naruto said with a tone that seemed to have emotion this time. It seemed almost... cheerful?

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" The entire guild was laughing at what Naruto said. He looked at them with an emotionless expression that could've made Itachi look impassively in a jealous manner. He was confused by their antics.

'I think they're insane to some extent.' Naruto thought silently to himself. He cursed his luck as he came to that conclusion.

Maybe his devilish luck had finally run out. It must've been cursed by Tsunade's constant rambling about it. He remembered the stupid bets she had made with brothers when they went with Jiraiya to bring her back and make her the Godaime Hokage.

She told Menma, a genin at the time, to master the Rasengan in three days and told Naruto to bring in a million ryo. Naruto for his part was quite flabbergasted at her proclamation. He couldn't hunt down acquire bounties so quickly so he went into the casino to win money.

Ironically enough, he did win more than that amount and that was his first time. Meanwhile, the others had fought Orochimaru and his lackey. They came back to find out that Naruto was standing there with the money.

From that point on, Tsunade often gave him 'A Ranked Missions' to go and fetch some money. He inwardly smiled remembering that. She may not have been the best role model but she was one of the few people who scolded him like she was his mother or something.

"Haven't heard a joke like that one in a while!" Macao said as he tried to suppress his laughter. The whole guild seemed to be calming down after a while. He saw that Naruto still wanted some answers. "I don't blame you for asking a question like that but you could say it's tradition."

"Tradition?" Naruto asked honestly confused.

"Yup." Laki chirped happily. "You don't have to be the strongest or exceptionally powerful to join Fairy Tail."

"Exactly what Laki said." Macao spoke as he entered his 'Guild Master Mode' as many of them had dubbed it. "Fairy Tail is a home for everybody who wants to join. It's the one place where everyone is accepted regardless of their past and their strength. We treat each other like family. However the only thing that we don't condone is killing. Because you know it's a bad thing and the Magic Council has also made those rules."

"I see." Naruto said as absorbed the situation. This was definitely the place he needed to be right now. He was incapable of feeling proper human emotions. "I also heard from Laki that you'd be needing new mages for your guild after your more prominent members... disappeared." Naruto finished as lightly as he could. He saw the sad looks on the faces of their members. It was the same look he once used to have. But then they had their personalities coming back.

"Yeah." Macao said. "The Tenrou Island disappeared two years ago. But we still send search parties there every once in a while. If there is any small chance that we find them, we'll take it." Naruto was once more surprised by the sheer dedication they had towards their guild members.

"I wish you luck Master." Naruto said and continued. "But before I join there is something I have to tell you."

"Okay what is it?" Macao asked. Was this guy going to ask for an advance payment?

"I haven't finished my training yet. It may take me a three to four years to finish it. I will join the guild as a full time member after that. If you will accept me after that I will gladly join the guild." Naruto said.

He could feel his network overfilled with all the excessive chakra he had gained from the Artificial Gedo Mezo he had constructed from Hashirama's cells. He had often stolen Bijuu chakra from the Gedo Mezo to transfer it to his Artificial Mezo. Not to mention the powers he had gained after pulling out chakra from Madara's Rikuodo Sennin Mode and the remaining bits of chakra and senjutsu he had absorbed from his grandfather's dying body. He needed to master all of that.

That was the only reason Menma and Sasuke were able to beat him at the Valley of the End. If he had time to master those powers, he knew the shinobi world would've been doomed. Then there was the fact that the Sage himself had given him scrolls on some forms of magic. He needed to get to those too.

Hopefully, the Shadow Clones' shared memory will come in handy.

"Hmmmm." Macao seemed deep in thought as he considered the situation.

Fairy Tail was in a bit of a bind right now. They needed strong mages to not only keep up with their financial problems, but they also had to raise up their reputation to their former position. Naruto Uzumaki seemed like a strong mage, he had taken down a wyvern by merely looking at it. That was by no means a normal feat.

"I see. Very well then Naruto I'll accept your request only under one condition." The Fourth Master of Fairy Tail said with a smile.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. No matter what the task was he'd overcome it. He was then given a paper. He eyed it carefully.

* * *

 _HELP WANTED  
OBJECTIVE: ELIMINATION OF MOUNTAIN WYVERNS  
LOCATION: MT. HAKOBE  
MISSION CLASS RANKING: A  
REWARD: 30 MILLION JEWELS_

* * *

"I want you to do this job. Think of it as an initiation into the guild." Macao said. Not only would this serve as a welcoming mission but also, he could determine how strong Naruto Uzumaki was.

"I see. These are the similar to the beast I fought?" Naruto asked.

"They are a bit stronger than those." Macao said. "But before you go. You need to have the guild mark." He then brought a magic stamp and looked at Naruto. "Where would you like the mark?"

"On my forearm" Naruto said as he felt Macao press the stamp on his right forearm. The Fairy Tail insignia appeared in a dark red color with a black outline. He eyed it curiously. He could feel some residual magic coming from it.

"On your forearm?" Laki asked skeptically as she fixed her glasses. "Nearly everyone takes marks on their forearms. Why couldn't you take it somewhere else?"

"I don't know. I didn't want it on my thigh like yours." Naruto said as Laki blushed a crimson red.

"Hey!" Laki said while trying to suppress her blush. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Hn." Naruto gave the grunt as he smirked a bit. He then started walking away "I'll try to finish it as soon as I can." He disappeared from their views as he went out the door.

Meanwhile the members of the guild were looking at Laki with teasing smiles and perverted giggles.

"Say Droy," Jet started speaking, "doesn't Laki hate perverts?"

"She sure does Jet." Droy said. "Even I didn't know Laki had the guild mark on her thigh."

"STOP IT!" Laki yelled with a large blush evident on her face. Laki did hate perverts with a passion and while what Naruto did say sounded perverted in every sense, she couldn't be mad at him. He only saw it because her skirt got raised a bit as he was healing her. But it seemed that his eyes did notice her thighs.

"Now now. Don't tease Laki chan like that." Macao said. He then looked at her as Wakaba suddenly appeared beside him. Then together they looked at Laki and said, "She liiiiiiikes~ him."

Laki blushed once more at the suffering she was getting and everyone was laughing.

* * *

Two Hours Later.

Everyone in the guild is bustling about and going about their business. Suddenly the door to the guild opens and Naruto Namikaze is walking back. He heads straight to the bar and sits down at a chair beside Macao.

"Oi Naruto." Macao said. "Aren't you going to go and complete the mission." He then saw Naruto handing him the mission docket he had given to him. It had the seal of 'Completed' on it. Naruto then took out a large bag that money in it and placed it on the bar table.

"Sorry I took so long." Naruto said. "I could have finished it sooner but I didn't know-"

"NANI?!" The entire guild screamed in unison. This guy had just finished an A Class Job all by himself in less than two hours and was apologizing for being late?

"How did you finish it so quickly?" Macao asked.

"I convinced the Wyverns to move away." Naruto said. He had used his Sharingan to make them all leave the mountain. So he wasn't lying.

"Wow." Macao said. "That must be record time. Say Naruto. How did you defeat the wyvern in the forest?" Macao asked as he saw that Laki too beamed with interest in the question. Hell everyone wanted to know.

"I cast an illusion on it." Naruto said.

"So you use illusions." Macao then noticed his build. He seemed much more of a physical fighter than a caster mage. "Do you use any other forms of magic?"

"Well.." Naruto hesitated for a second. He himself didn't know the full extent of his powers so he decided to go with a half lie situation. "I can use elemental magic, but I mostly rely on physical combat. I am also fairly good in weapons."

"I see." Macao said and saw that Naruto stood up.

"I think I'll be going now." Naruto said as he bowed his head in front of Macao a little. "The sooner I get started on the training, the sooner-"

"Oh no you don't" Macao said as he put a hand over his shoulders. Naruto was a bit taken aback at this action. Macao was treating him like he was a friend. "You joined Fairy Tail, now we're going to have a party!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The guild broke out in unison. People started drinking, chairs started flying, music chimed in full force. Naruto was trying his best not to smile. It was strange to him. But in less than a day, this place had accepted him... without a single bit of hesitation.

* * *

The Next Day.

Naruto had said goodbye to all the members. He apologized once more that he could not stay. Macao understood and told him to get stronger so that they could have a strong mage like him back in their guild. Macao was no fool. He could clearly see the potential and power that Naruto held. There was no doubt that Naruto would become a S Class Mage by the time he returned.

In the meantime, Fairy Tail would have to wait. A large part of the former number one guild of Fiore now depended on him.

Naruto noticed that Laki was not there. He asked where she was and Macao said some teasing comments. Though most of them went over his head, he was rather 'dense'. He went to Fairy Hills, the girls dormitory and waited for her to appear. She appeared in casual clothes, and she was a bit surprised to see him. She had a plaster over her injured leg.

"Naruto kun what are you doing here?" Laki said as he seemed to have that bland look on his face.

"I thought I should visit you since you weren't at the guild. You were the one who brought me there in the first place." Naruto replied. "I'll be leaving after this. I came to say goodbye."

"Oh" Laki seemed a bit downcast at his words. She wanted to talk a bit more with Naruto. Maybe go on a mission with him or something. She was confused. The only guys she ever really interacted with were the ones in the guild. This was confusing. "Well good luck then Naruto kun. I bet you'll be really strong when you get back."

"Indeed. I know you will be strong as well." Naruto replied and she had a sheepish expression on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"No it's nothing. It's just my magic isn't exactly powerful." Laki said. "I mean it's more of a molding magic than combat magic. It's just wood."

"That's not true. Wood Magic can be very useful." Naruto said. "However, if what I'm guessing is right. You don't like to use combat magic right?"

"Yeah. I really wanted to be a well known carpenter if I am to be honest. I don't think I can be stronger than I am now." Laki said.

"No." Naruto said as he looked at her. She found herself looking at his eyes. "I know you can be stronger. Besides, I use a bit of wood magic my self."

"Really?" Laki asked with great vigor. "Can you show me?"

"I guess." Naruto said as he moved away a bit from Fairy Hills with Laki in tow. He then made three hand seals and slammed them on the ground.

"Mokuton: Sakura no Shutsugen." The ground cracked open as a single tree emerged from the ground and then cherry blossoms began to flutter about in the air. The sweet fragrance that came from them was intoxicating the entire arena.

"This is beautiful..." Laki said as she found herself getting lost in the bloom of the cherry blossoms. "Arigato Naruto kun."

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"For this. I've never actually seen a sakura tree bloom like that before. It's amazing." Laki said. Naruto looked at her and smiled lightly.

This was the first time someone had said that about this particular jutsu of his. He had made this jutsu when he was still in the beginning phases of Mokuton training with Madara. It doesn't take much chakra and Naruto himself found it peaceful. Madara told him it was a pointless jutsu and called him a tree hugger.

"Arigato Laki." Naruto said lightly as he too watched the cherry blossoms fall.

"For what?" Laki asked.

"For bringing me to Fairy Tail. I really needed something like this." Naruto said. He bowed his head a little "See you in a few years." Laki smiled once more and nodded.

"Come back soon Naruto kun." She said as she watched the blonde haired enigma walk away. She felt a bit sad but she also knew that he'd be back. Call it a woman's intuition.

* * *

Kamui Dimension.

Naruto didn't waste any time. He had planned everything out. Start from the ground up if necessary. His heart felt significantly lighter after coming to Fairy Tail. He didn't know why it was so. He assumed that this was perhaps the feelings Menma had when he stayed with his friends. Shrugging away the thoughts he unsealed the other scroll Hagoromo Ootsutsuki gave him. On top of the magic, he also had to work on his new abilities as well.

There were four more inside. He started reading the first one.

Kanso Maho. Requip Magic or sometimes Exquip Magic. A form of Caster and Spatial Magic. It allows one to store weapons inside a pocket dimension. Mages generally use it to summon weapons during a battle, giving them a high level of flexibility in combat. People can also store clothes and other items. However, there is a limit in the dimension.

"If Kaa chan saw this... she'd probably be in Fuuinjutsu heaven." Naruto said with a chuckle. He was glad that the Sage gave him something like this. Being a seal master himself, he knew the importance of such a handy magic. He moved on to the next one.

Hikari Maho. Light Magic, this one seemed to be a more non lethal magic if Naruto was guessing right from the name. A Caster Magic that uses light manipulation. It can be used for both offense and defense. Sometimes the resulting light can also be used to blind someone or cause the surroundings to explode. Higher master over the magic can enable one to manipulate the magic to take shape and attack. Naruto had a few ideas on how to use this and make his own spells.

Naruto opened the third scroll. It contained what a strange name. A name that made Naruto think twice before reading. The name of this magic honestly confused him.

"Koyuu Jiseigyou Maho?"

Innate Time Control Magic.

It is the ability to alter the impact of time on one's own body, in order to push one's physical prowess beyond humane limitations within a small time frame, though with a very consequential aftermath. In a sense, it can be attributed to a bizarre distortion of Medical Ninjutsu and Space-Time Ninjutsu, if Naruto was to be honest. It allows the user to move faster than normal, and distorts time for the user for some time. It can also slow down the body's functions to conceal the noises that comes from the heart.

"Okay I know for a fact that Tou san would've fallen in love with this."

However, it uses a lot of magic and only mages with high levels of magical prowess can pull it off. It also has a significant impact on the body. The organs, bones and nerves of the body get a bit affected from the sudden change in time. Another thing that one would need to consider is the area over which the Time Manipulation falls around.

Finally Naruto got to the last one. It was the largest scroll by far and was blue in color. He unsealed it and found there was another large scroll in it. This scroll had blue and gold markings on it. He saw that the blue scroll had some notes in it.

 _"Child of Prophecy. I see that you have opened this scroll. I want to advise you beforehand. This scroll contains a weapon. A weapon you will have to master. It is on par with the Treasured Tools that I used. The weapon will only respond to you, should be worthy of its power. Then it'll forever be yours. Be careful how you use it. This magic is called Hougo Maho. It is a form of Lost Magic that I am sure Earthland has long since forgotten. Make sure you use it wisely. For I believe it is the last one. I had to go to great lengths to keep this safe, but I truly believe that you are the only one capable and worthy of using it. May you live a long and healthy life Naruto Uzumaki."_

Naruto stood still for some time. A weapon on par with the Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths. Naruto was feeling overwhelmed. A weapon like that existed and the Sage gave it to him.

"Hougo Maho... Noble Phantasm Magic. Allows you summon and use a divine weapon. I can never thank the Sage enough for this."

Naruto opened the blue and gold scroll. It spread out and Naruto saw a large magic circle on it. There was a eight pointed star in the middle along with many other runes covering it. Naruto bent down and started channeling his magic on the circle. He saw that the circle was reacting and then finally it stopped as a great amount of smoke filled the arena. Then Naruto saw it. His Noble Phantasm.

A broadsword lied in the middle of the circle. It seemed majestic in every sense of the word. The handle of the sword as a royal blue, the guard was of a shade of gold Naruto had never seen. The sheath or scabbard of the blade itself seemed beautiful to him. A beautiful blue background with golden lines intertwining with each other. Then slowly Naruto reached the handle of the blade and he heard a voice.

 _"You who have touched this divine blade seem pure of heart and resolved of steel._

 _For what purpose do you require this blade?"_

"..." Naruto remained quiet for some time. He closed his eyes.

He thought about his past life.

All the things he had done.

All the lives he had taken.

Finally, it all paid off as the world had joined together and united under one banner. He had fulfilled his purpose in life. He chose the happiness of others over himself. Today, Fairy Tail had reawakened something in him. A sense of companionship and family. He felt so much at peace. They had accepted him. He would help them. He would protect them. He knew they would do the same for him.

"I wish to protect my comrades. I will be the blade that strikes down the enemies that come for them." Naruto said with his voice full of conviction. He knew he wanted that.

 _"Well versed o' holder of this blade._

 _I, the Lady of the Lake, deem you worthy of wielding this divine construct._

 _Stay this blade from the flesh of an innocent and use the power of his divine blade for the purpose you have stated._

 _The scabbard of this blade shall also guide you._

 _It's light shall help when darkness descends and then heal your wounds when you are scarred._

 _Go forth o' wielder of this divine blade and bring glory, fame and honor to your name._

 _For only the true Once and Future King can lay their hands on this blade."_

Naruto's eyes were still closed. His body acted naturally as he was accepted as the wielder of the sword. He put his left hand on the scabbard of the blade. Slowly he started to remove the legendary sheath Avalon to bring back the blade that had been lost to the world. It was once more time for the most glorious and majestic blade forged in the history of mankind to return.

"The breath of the stars will sheath you. The main stream of a life that can shine. You shall receive it!" Naruto snapped his eyes open and unsheathed the blade from Avalon.

In a single slash, a great blast of magical energy unleashed itself and shot into the sky. A great golden aura surrounded the blade and slowly began to fade. Naruto saw the the true and deadly form of the most beautiful blade he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Excalibur!"


	10. Shinobi Mage 3

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. The latter is shit.**

* * *

Timeskip: Three and a Half Years Later, Kamui Dimension, Year X789.

A single figure stood in the ever stretching grasslands. He is 6'2 and weighs around 175 lbs.

His body has a lean athletic build and the muscles on his body are toned to perfection. His hair has grown quite a bit. His sun kissed, spiky blonde hair remained as unkempt as ever. Two large bangs framed the sides of his face as another large portion which covered his forehead would his left eye. Sometimes, that part would remain in the middle as well. His azure blue eyes have regained some of the original shine he had in his childhood, but there are momentary lapses when the dull shade returns.

Over the years, through the use of Fuuinjutsu and Mass Shadow Clone Memory Relay he has honed his skills to a great level.

He believes that he is ready to go and and unleash his strength out in Earthland. He is currently wearing black ANBU pants that end near his heels. There are some black tapes around his knees and shins, the tapes have a near purple tint to it. He is wearing combat boots, they are a darker shade of blue. He is wearing a black, full sleeved shirt and has a light grey vest on top of it. He is also wearing a black over his upper half, it has a dark blue lining on it. He is also wearing finger-less black gloves that have metal protectors on the back of his hands.

( **In short Sasuke's appearance from Boruto, only shirt is black and Naruto has Ichigo's hairstyle after he exited the Dangai realm.)**.

"I should leave now." Naruto Uzumaki looked around the Kamui dimension.

The house he had made with his Mokuton lied a fair distance away from him. He absent mindedly looked around his Kamui dimension.

"Maybe I should redecorate it…. a bit." He said making a dry joke about his own personal sanctuary.

All around the grass field, weapons lied around. Broadswords, kunai, shuriken, chokuto, tanto, nodachi, katana, rapiers, scythes, chains, trench knives, knives, lances, halberds, kusa, war hammers, spears, bo staffs, battle fans, staves, daggers, shields, gauntlets, grieves, ninja wires, garrots, etc.

Naruto had acquired a large number of weapons over the years all of them formed his war chest as he called it since he had also set up forges and had heaps of chakra metal as well.

The reason he kept them in his dimension was because he felt safe here. This was his escape from reality. No one could do anything to him here and if one were to accidentally stumble they would be skewered with hundreds and thousands of weapons. All of them lying around and waiting here for their master to call them. He had also connected the Kamui dimension to his Requip Space.

He was astounded at the sheer unlimited space he had now, for Naruto himself had never reached the ends of his Kamui dimension. He remembers his grandfather Madara being rather fond of his dimension. He said that it was peaceful. It was true to Naruto his Kamui dimension was the one place he could call home, after the crappy apartment he shared with Menma.

He also kept several clothes and his armor which he had fixed by making occasional trips to Earthland.

He had also forged more than a thousand Hiraishin kunai which had his Sealing Matrix on it. After their usage, his father's iconic tri pronged kunai would disappear and return to the Kamui dimension in his house, where he kept three other treasured weapons of his. The Gunbai his grandfather, Madara Uchiha wielded during his glory days.

The katana his mother Kushina used when she was a part of ANBU, the Mitsurugi.

The final weapon in his wood constructed house was none other than the Excalibur.

The Excalibur could not be summoned via Requip. Due to him being very careful throughout his life, he had kept the sheath of Avalon inside his body. If he were to be mortally wounded, then Avalon would heal him. He kept it as a safeguard. The holy sword Excalibur itself never even had dust settle on it. He would say the words, **Noble Phantasm: Excalibur** and it would appear.

He discovered that he could conceal the weapon by using his magic to camouflage the sword. It looked like as if he was wielding a blade of wind in his hands.

The one thing he noticed was that nothing could scratch the divine construct he held. It was indestructible in every sense of the word. Of course there was on draw back to the sword. It consumed large amounts of magical energy. Naruto could tell that he had a large amount of it, but even then Excalibur would feed on his magic reserves like a wild animal starved for days. Naruto could use the Excalibur for two hours only. After that, he didn't dare use it. He wasn't sure what would happen but didn't risk it.

With Innate Time Control, Naruto was very comfortable. He had already gotten used to training with restriction and weight seals, so the effects that Time Manipulation had on him were still lessened as he had a great threshold for pain. There were about five spells that he learned. Time Alter was his main forte. He could increase his speed and even decrease his heartbeat to the point no one could hear him, even with chakra enhanced ears.

However, he rarely used it but still was grateful for learning such a form of magecraft. He idly wondered if he could move through time if it ever stopped. He did hear about another form of magic called Arc Of Time. It was a form Lost Magic. He'd like to see how his Time Alter would hold against such a caster.

With Light Magic, Naruto considered it to have its moments. It was non lethal, but Naruto had created several spells that could gravely injure a person and he was proud of it. He had made sure to master each sort of magic, and Light Magic seemed to be the easiest. He found it peaceful. No matter how dark it would be, he could always flicker a light on now. He also made constructs out of light and fought with them some time.

He mainly used to for defensive maneuvers and to distract his opponents. However, the Shadow Clone Mass Training Method had also allowed him to come up with a lot of spells, spells that he made through trial and error. Basically in terms of Light Magic, he had found uses for it in large offensive attacks. However to his disappointment and its namesake, he could not kill anything with this magic.

Not that he'd use Light Magic to kill someone, it would leave traces of it.

Then, came the abilities he came with.

Mastering all those techniques was by no means an easy one. He wished that Madara was around to slave drive him once more. Naruto had to build up his chakra control and went to great lengths to regain his original control. He felt bad for Menma once he started training, knowing full well that his younger brother must've been having a much harder time at controlling his chakra as he had a larger portion of all the Bijuu's chakra.

The Rinnegan was something he had experience with but still went to train as if he was new in it. He discovered that he had Amenotetejikara along with the powers that Pain had previously shown. He was starting to use the Rinnegan more frequently and at first had some serious problems when he made clones. He would have a vision that looked from many directions.

It was confusing to say the least.

Still he trained it to some greater extent. He had also forged a zanbatou out of the Chakra Disruption Rods, he called it

Then came Sage Mode. He originally thought that he would probably end up killing himself trying to master the power that Hashirama was famous for or worse turn to stone as Menma had once told him.

However, it seemed that having a Magic Container inside his body eased the natural energy training for him. He had the same Sage Mode as Hashirama and the fact that he had the man's cells running in his body must've made the process much easier. Naruto felt amazing when he used the Sage Mode. He felt a part of nature itself.

However, at first he always had to step out of his Kamui dimension to access Sage Mode, it was later on that he could do it in the Kamui dimension as well but it lasted much longer out in the real world. He concluded that the only reason he was able to access Sage Mode in the Kamui dimension was because of the Ethernano in his body. Ethernano existed in the very air as it was natural.

Naruto smiled inwardly at realizing that he nearly had a limitless Sage Mode. He could feel Hashirama having a dark cloud over his head in the Land of the Pure, perhaps his grandfather was there laughing at his misery. He did break free of the Curse in his final moments.

Then came the Six Paths Sage Mode. A chakra shroud resembling Menma's own had covered his entire body. The color of the chakra shroud was silvery blue. However, much to his ire Naruto could not use all the Kekkei Genkai abilities that Menma had manifested. He remembered Menma using blue flames, lava, sand, steam and in one case poison. Compared to that, Naruto could only use the lava portion and the boiling strength version.

But his Bijuudama control and execution was perfect. It was just like the time he had mastered the Rasengan, but only this time he would be combining opposing natures of chakra.

The Sharingan truly helped in moderating this attack. He could also release it from the mouth of a Wood Dragon or Susano'o. Naruto himself did not have a tailed beast mode but in all honesty he did not need it. He already had the Wood Golem and the recently mastered, Senpo: Shinsu Senju being used in conjunction with another technique.

He had his Susano'o as well, with which he could armor the entire structures. All in all, Naruto Uzumaki was in the best form of his life. He checked his

Naruto then activated Kamui and swirled away. He was going to be in normal civilization for a long time. But first he needed to find out if his 'grandfather' had done something about this.

* * *

In a House, A Few Miles Outside of Sun Village, Fiore.

Naruto found the old house standing there. The fresh aroma of the trees was exhilarating as ever. He slowly walked into the house and opened the door. He didn't make a single noise and he could hear the water gently being poured on to the plants. The man who was watering them was humming a happy tune.

The dark and calm setting of the room was casting a shadow over the person who was watering them.

"So you're finally back Naruto." The man said in a cheerful voice. "You should really visit me more often. I rather enjoy our occasional talks."

Said man decided to come out of the shadows now. He had a kind smile on his face.

He was much taller than Naruto himself. Signs of living a very long life, are present on his face. He has wrinkles on his face and his black irided eyes have slowly gone inwards towards their sockets. His green hair is slowly rustling. The man himself has plant-like physical features. His head resembles a slightly gnarled tree trunk, whilst his hair resembles a leafy treetop. His attire consists of a high-collared kimono tied with a belt. He wears loose trousers, a coat and a pair of boots.

The pot of water is still in his hands, which he now places down on the plastic table.

This man is known as Warrod Sequen. He is one of the founders of Fairy Tail and currently, the Fourth Seat Holder of the Ten Wizard Saints. The top four Wizard Saints are called the Four Gods Of Ishgar, Ishgar being the old name of Fiore.

"I was busy old man." Naruto said with a blank face, though his tone sounded lighter. "I don't mean to be rude. But is it done?" Then he was handed an envelope by Warrod.

He opened it and read the paper that came out of it. He read it and saw a picture of himself on the form.

* * *

 _Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Date Of Birth: October 10 X766.  
Citizen of Fiore, ID No: 28593629.  
Father: Minato Namikaze (deceased)  
Mother: Kushina Uzumaki (deceased)  
Next of Kin: Warrod Sequen (adopted grandfather)  
Current Occupation: Mage (Fairy Tail)._

* * *

"I see. Thank you for everything." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. Warrod waved his hand lazily.

"It's no problem young one." Warrod said. "Though I do wish you would smile a bit more. After all, I'm sure your parents would want that."

Naruto 'Hn'-ed at his response.

It wasn't out of arrogance or superiority, it was simply out of the old man always nagging him. Naruto had accidentally met this man two years ago.

Practicing Sage Mode had led Naruto to meet on of the Four Gods of Ishgar.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto is currently sitting in the middle of the grass ground. He had left his usual spot, the Forests outside Clover Town to fine a more isolated place. The more he was in touch with nature the better he could harness the power. There was a village a few miles away from where he landed. Naruto had been using **Fuuton: Tobu** to fly._

 _It was a jutsu he had made a few months ago, though he knew he should work on controlling the next step of the jutsu that was **Fuuton: Kaze no Shunpo**. That allowed him to fly at high speeds and Naruto could not control his landing._

 _Every time he did land, he would nearly crash or create a crater on the ground and he was frustrated of making craters. If he could make goddamn meteors fall out of the sky so easily, why was perfecting high-speed flight so damn difficult?_

 _As the crater beside him is a proof. Naruto could feel the natural energy being drawn into him. Practicing magic had given him more access to the Origin inside his body. His concentration was ruined when he felt someone was approaching him. But to his surprise the person approaching him did not harbor any ill intentions._

 _The Bijuu's chakra allowed him to detect emotions better and he was calm. Nonetheless he opened his eyes to see a tree like man standing in front of him_

 _"Can I help you?" Naruto asked while sitting absolutely still in the lotus position while his hands were connected in a unique hand seal. The man before him simply smiled._

 _"Oh I just came here to see if you were a thief." Warrod said and laughed a bit. Naruto was not amused and impassively looked at the tree man with little interest._

 _The man then spoke up once more "Just joking." The man then proceeded to laugh as Naruto had a sweatdrops on his head._

 _'What in the name of Rikoudo Sennin is wrong with people here? Might Guy and his clone seem much more rational then them….. No I take it back. Those two belong here!'_

 _"That's quite a talent you have there young man." Warrod spoke up._

 _"What do you mean?" Naruto asked and Warrod pointed to his head and shoulders._

 _Bird had sat down on Naruto and were calmly staying there as if nothing was wrong. Naruto himself did not notice this. "I must say you must be very good in Green Magic do this."_

 _"I don't use green magic." Naruto stated bluntly and Warrod looked confused._

 _"Really? Judging by the way you seem to be attracting the nature around you I'd say that you were a Green Magic user like myself." Warro replied as he silently made a tree form after a magic circle appeared on the ground. Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow and his attention went to the medallion that rested around his neck. He had seen the design before and read about it._

 _"You're a Wizard Saint." Naruto stated. "What do you want from me?"_

 _"Well," Warrod spoke, "to be honest with you. I felt a change in the air and came here. Imagine my surprise when I feel all the natural energy of this place being concentrated around you." Naruto still looked at him. It was nearly the same feeling he got when Menma had gone into Sage Mode._

 _"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, if that's what you want to know." Naruto said. "I'm simply here to train. I didn't come here to cause any sort of mishap."_

 _"Don't worry about that young one." Warrod said. "You seem like a nice person, a bit cold but kind nonetheless. You're a mage there's no doubt about that. Which guild are you from?"_

 _"Fairy Tail." Naruto replied and saw a look on Warrod's face. "Is something wrong?"_

 _"Oh nothing. It's just you should call me grand senpai if you're from Fairy Tail." Warrod said and chuckled a bit. He then raised the sleeve of his kimono to show the Fairy Tail guild stamp on his forearm._

 _"My name is Warrod Sequen. Nice you meet you kouhai."_

 _"Warrod Sequen." Naruto said as he remembered reading about the name in a Lupinus Town library. "One of the four founders of Fairy Tail. Fourth Seat holder of the Ten Wizard Saints. And one very annoying old man should be added to the list."_

 _"Hohohoho!" Warrod laughed at the comment Naruto just jabbed at him. "You're an outspoken child aren't you? My house just from here, come on over and have some tea. There are many things I'd like to discuss with you Naruto."_

 _"If the tea is good, I have no qualms." Naruto said and got up. He walked with the ancient founder of Fairy Tail and their march came to an end as Naruto saw a rather old house. It seemed to be a testament to the ages it had seen and remained here to tell the story. Soon enough Naruto entered the house and was greeted by an abundance of green. Plants lined up everywhere in the house._

 _Trees grew inside and reached the ceiling. Creepers stained the walls and the fresh aroma of mother nature herself was diffusing itself into the air. Naruto then found himself in the backyard and sitting on a log. He calmly waited. He wasn't going to complain, one of the Four Gods of Ishgar had invited him for a cup of tea and he wasn't going to outright refuse it. Not now anyway._

 _"Here you go young man." Warrod said as he handed Naruto a cup._

 _"Arigato." Naruto said and drank from it. A moment later, he paled. The taste of it was horrible. He regretted even tasting. He then drank it. Naruto had tasted something similar once. Madara had made such a concoction before and it really decreased his fever._

 _"That was…. Different."_

 _"Hohoho" Warrod laughed. "You're the first person who did not outright tell me it was horrible. Though the look on your face tells me you've drank something worse."_

 _"Once. I never want to drink that again." Naruto said._

 _"So where are you from Naruto? That is if you don't mind me asking." Warrod said. The boy was so intriguing in his eyes. He had never seen a single mage blending in with nature like that while sitting out in the open. It felt all too strange and soothing at the same time._

 _"Waas Forest. Don't ask me why. Ever since I remember my parents had lived there in a wooden house." Naruto replied as he took another sip of the horrible tasting tea. He would not let the tea outweigh his taste buds._

 _"Hmmm. What was that magic you were using young man?" Warrod asked. This was a different tone. A tone of both curiosity and mild suspicion._

 _"It's a clan technique." Naruto replied casually. "My mage clan is very old and nearly died out 400 years ago during the Dragon Civil War. Our magic was called Chakra Magic."_

 _"Chakra Magic?" Warrod repeated and questioned. "So it's a form of Lost Magic?"_

 _"Yes. Lost Magic, that only my clan can use. This magic is hereditary trait and only passed down through blood." Naruto said. "Sadly I don't think anyone from my clan is left."_

 _"I am sorry for you loss young man." Warrod said as he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. "Though I have to admit I've never really heard of this Chakra Magic before. Is it a Caster type? A Molder Type?"_

 _"Several types if I am to be honest. We can use all five elements and use various other forms of magic as well. For example." Naruto said as he finished his tea and shivered a bit. Naruto performed a few hand seals and then extended one of his arms while the other held it out._

 _"Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu"_

 _A large, dome like structure made of wood emerged from the ground and surrounded Naruto. He was completely sheltered by the dome, the dome itself had a dragon's face like structure. Then it split open from the middle inwardly and then Naruto stepped out. Warrod came forward and touched the wood._

 _"This is rather a strong form of wood. Even my ones do not have such a sturdy defense." Warrod admitted without shame. That's the sort of person he was._

 _"This jutsu was made specifically for defense. My clan made it to protect themselves from the Dragons that wrecked havoc back then." Naruto said._

 _He had read his history and knew that alongside the emergence of Zeref the Black Wizard, the Dragon Civil War four hundred years ago cause the darkest age of Earthland. Only one dragon remained after that, Acnologia the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. The very same dragon who had destroyed the Tenrou Island._

 _"This is amazing. But if you're clan was so powerful why do we not know about it?" Warrod asked._

 _"Old man," Naruto said "surely you realize that if the world came to know the existence of my clan so many people would be after us. We chose to remain hidden after that. We had lost enough family and now I'm the only one left. The reason I joined Fairy Tail is because they have the same warmth that my family used to have. They are strange and have their own quirks, but they're good people." Naruto said all this with a blank face and Warrod chuckled a bit._

 _"You don't smile much, do you young man?" Warrod asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders._

 _"Not since my parents died. Even when they were alive I was like this. Apparently I picked this up from my grandfather. My mother often told me to smile. So did my dad. I'm not sure why." Naruto said once more._

 _"Well you should young man. It really helps a person more than you know." Warrod said. "Wait… why are all the way out here? Shouldn't you be at the guild?"_

 _"Master Macao gave me permission to complete my training and then join the guild. Though, I am a member of it already." Naruto said. "I was doing it too before you decided to interrupt my training."_

 _"Sorry." Warrod said. He looked at the young man and could clearly see the pain in his eyes. He could also see the strength and resolve. The boy had spoken the truth when he spoke about Fairy Tail, and as one of the founders of the Guild Warrod had natural obligation to Naruto. "Say Naruto. Did you and your parents ever register as a citizen of Fiore?"_

 _"Not that I can remember. This is going to be a problem." Naruto said and sighed. "Troublesome." He was sure that a certain Nara in his world had sneezed._

 _"Actually I can help with that." Warrod said. "I'll just say that I adopted you as my grandson after your parents died."_

 _"Old man." Naruto said. "There's no need for you to go to such lengths. You barely know me-"_

 _"Nonsense." Warrod said as he stood up. "It's nothing for me. After all you're a mage of Fairy Tail and I have a duty towards my grand-kouhai don't I? Besides, when they hear you're associated with me they'll bother you even less."_

 _"Hn." Naruto grunted. "The amount of trust that you Fairies have is insufferable… Yet I guess that's what I'm looking for."_

 _"I do have one condition though young man." Warrod said._

 _"What is it?" Naruto asked. Was the old man going to give him a mission? Maybe kill a few dark mages. Maybe a Black Op natured mission._

 _"You have to…." Warrod stopped before cheering up again "come here and meet with me a few times. I rather enjoyed our conversation. And the way you make trees is beautiful."_

 _Naruto had a large sweat drop on his forehead. Everyone in Fairy Tail was crazy. He only wondered how crazy the members who disappeared three years ago were. At the same time, several people inside a bubble like sphere sneezed in their collective sleep._

* * *

"Now, now Naruto." Warrod said as both of them finished their cups. "We mustn't 'Hn'. What would your mother say?"

"Probably punch me on the head." Naruto said.

It was true though. From what little he learned his mother had quite the fury streak. She was known to enemy shinobi as the Crimson Death and inside the village she was known as the Bloody Habanero. Her anger fueled violence was as famous as her swordsmanship.

After an hour or so, Naruto was preparing to leave. He said his goodbyes to Warrod who watched the boy disappear in a yellow flash. He sighed and looked up at the sky.

"How the young generation have grown Mavis." Warrod said as he felt the breeze hit his barky skin. "I hope that boy does lighten up. He seems to have too much pain bottled up inside him. I'm sure our guild will be able break him free from the walls he built up to surround himself."

* * *

Magnolia Town, Fiore.

Naruto had gotten down from the train and walked into the station.

Naruto had first used the Hiraishin to go to Clover Town where he had kept a marker.

Why you ask? He wanted to get some gifts for the guild. In this case, a lot of beer.

He had seen just how much they loved their drinks. In addition to the beer, he also had a large amount of Mt Myoboku's Sake. They were legendary and even Naruto enjoyed it to some extent. It had an initial sweet sensation, and followed with a spicy aftertaste.

Tsunade herself was a raging addict of this. Naruto had once gotten into an argument with her over this sake. Of course, she was able to handle her liquor very well. The only 'rivals' she had were Naruto and Jiraiya.

Naruto was inwardly smiling as he remembered how he was close to the Godaime Hokage. Just like Menma, she too had a soft spot for the blonde. A soft spot which later tore her heart when he joined the Akatsuki and fought her in the Fourth Great Ninja War. Madara, who was revived as an Edo Tensei had wanted to fight the Five Kage at the same time to test their calibers.

Naruto knew that Madara would kill them soon after convinced him to take care of the other forces and preserve his strength and he wanted to test the Five Kage.

He used the excuse that they had yet to collect the Hachibi and Kyuubi. Naruto had outmaneuvered all the Five Kage that day and even had more than several chances to kill them all. Something that Tsunade had picked up on and commented on. He paid no heed and beat them all leaving them with broken bones. He still didn't kill them and Tsunade was the last one to be beaten. The words she said still rang in his ears.

 _"I was right... You got something else planned don't you brat?"_

He found it funny that he being the grandson of the greatest Senju hater was close to their clan's last living member.

She and Jiraiya, as much as he avoided human contact were the closest people he had other than Menma. The other members of Konoha were well, he didn't hate them but he never truly got along with them.

That girl Ino used to annoy him, but he had turned her down God knows how many times. But his real surprise came when he had entered into a purely physical relationship with the loud and gorgeous Yamanaka Heiress. He would be lying if he said he didn't think she was attractive, of course that was the reason why they had such a sexual relationship in the first place which she was more than happy about. But she too was heartbroken when he had defected from the village as their feelings were beginning to change.

He shrugged those thoughts aside and kept walking. He then passed by the Kardia Cathedral and looked at the structure for a bit. It was strange to him. He wasn't an atheist but he was not sure what the term 'God' signified.

His grandfather was called a God of War.

Kaguya was called the Rabbit Goddess.

The Juubi was called the God of Destruction.

Hashirama was called the God of Shinobi.

Hagoromo was called the God of Ninshu.

Then came the two sons of the Sage himself. Asura and Indra.

Pain had also believed himself to be a god.

Obito and Madara had developed God Complexes and believed they were gods.

Then there were the 'Gods' who taught their chosen champions as the tales tell about God Slayers.

Acnologia was considered a Dragon who had reached the level of the Gods themselves.

The Four Gods of Ishgar were also there.

It seemed that the endless list of 'Gods' did not end there. Naruto was confused by the idea of it.

If there was A GOD, then what was he/she doing?

The closest things to an unbeatable force of nature that Naruto saw were Kaguya, the Juubi and Hagoromo.

He then felt like going away. He was not about to enter a church anytime soon. He then saw a large three story building. It had the words 'Fairy Tail' written on the plaque. This was the original building of the Guild. It was closed down and there were restriction signs that said entry was restricted.

The building itself looked much more appealing than the second building that he guild was using on the hill.

"Soon." Naruto said. "I'll try to help them get this back as soon as I can."

Warrod had told him that the status of Fairy Tail had plummeted only downwards after he left. It wasn't their fault. Nobody would want to join a guild that did not boast any famous members. Naruto had wanted to spend another year training, but decided against it after he heard the state they were in.

He felt a little guilty for not joining the guild right there and then.

'Will they accept me now? I left them in their darkest hour. I wouldn't be surprised if they excommunicated me.' He thought in his mind.

He then noticed someone was standing near him and he unsealed a kunai in his hand. He kept it hidden under his cloak and was waiting for the person to make the first move. He hadn't activated his sensory perception and was cursing himself for letting his guard down. He was thinking about whether he should activate his Sharingan.

Could he get away with murder in the middle of the day? He had done it several times before.

"Excuse me." A very feminine voice reached his ears "Are you looking for Fairy Tail?"

Naruto turned around and found the person to whom the voice belonged to.

Said person was a beautiful woman with purple-colored hair and green eyes, with a face that could make men swoon. Her purple, smooth hair came back down below her neck, and just above her mid back. She had a moderate height and had a very womanly figure. She had rather sizable bust and her attire clung to her figure. She was wearing a light blue colored blouse, with a white neckline and a long beige colored skirt. Her attire finished with with black boots. She was looking at Naruto with curious eyes but blushed when Naruto's intense gaze fell upon her.

She too was taken aback by the handsome man standing before her. His lone eye was reminiscent of a piercing blue she had never seen. Not to mention he had a face that was making it hard for her not to blush.

"I know where it is. But thank you nonetheless." Naruto said. "I happen to be a mage of that guild."

"Really?" the girl said with a cheerful smile. "Sorry! I haven't seen you at the guild before-kina."

"'kina'?" Naruto repeated and the girl had some pink in her cheeks out of embarrassment. "Is that a verbal tic?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I've been trying to get rid of it. It's quite embarrassing." the girl said.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's what makes you unique." Naruto replied. It seems that the woman was somehow an acquaintance of the Guild. Naruto resealed the kunai back into his arm. He thought about the tic and remembered his brother's well known 'dattebayo'. A ghost of a smile appeared and left his face. He looked at the woman and spoke up once more. "Besides... it's sort of cute."

As if on cue, a giant blush formed on the face of the purple haired woman. She was a bit taken aback by his statement. Her eyes had also gone a bit wide at his compliment.

"Um.. Thank you." She said hesitantly. She noticed that Naruto was walking away towards the direction of the hill. "Hey wait up!"

"Hn?" Naruto grunted as he saw that the woman caught up to him. He could feel no magic coming from the woman. "Can I help you with something?"

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself." the woman said and extended her hand. "My name is Kinana, I'm the barmaid at Fairy Tail."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied as he shook her hand.

"Oh you're Naruto!" Kinana said as the duo kept walking along. "I heard about you. Sorry I wasn't at the guild when you came. Though I heard about you from everyone. They said you finished an A Class Job in less than two hours."

"Yes." Naruto replied. He kept looking forward.

He was internally sighing. He was remembering the days at the Academy. While this wasn't annoying, he couldn't help but remember the fan girls he had at the Academy. He shivered when he saw them. He was glad he would have none of that. He had almost mistaken this girl for a fan girl, had she been one…..well there would be hearts in their eyes. To this day he did not know how that was possible.

"You must be really stronger now considering Master told us that you left on a training trip." Kinana said with some vigor.

She was happy that someone strong would finally be joining their Guild. She was not a mage, but even she too adored her comrades.

"Yes." Naruto replied with a stoic voice.

Kinana was wondering something. Laki would often talk about Naruto Uzumaki as if he was a puzzle to solve.

She said that the cherry blossom tree outside of Fairy Hills was made by him. Laki always praised him and this often got many members teasing her about Naruto. She had even relayed to Kinana that Naruto was a dreamy guy when it came to looks. She got the money on that one right. But she found it odd, that the guy barely spoke.

"If you want to ask something you can?" the question said by Naruto caught her offguard.

"Heh?" Kinana was a bit surprised how the guy caught her without even looking. "Sorry.. it's just. Laki-chan often talks about you-kina."

"I see." Naruto once again remained quiet. His eyes had momentarily fell on the Twilight Ogre Guild Building and then on the path ahead of them again. Kinana had a pout on her face. Was the guy made of ston-

"How is she?" Kinana was surprised. The blonde haired enigma finally spoke up willingly.

"Oh she's fine." Kinana said. She saw the blonde nod and then become quiet again. 'Mou, this guy is different.' She thought in her mind.

"And everyone else at the Guild?" Naruto spoke up once more and there was some curiosity in his voice.

"We're all fine really." Kinana said. "Though we'll be a whole lot better now that someone strong like you is joining."

"What about you?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Kinana asked.

"I magical power being heavily suppressed right now, to the point it's being pressurized. Did you quit or were you injured?" Naruto replied bluntly and saw a disappointed look on her face.

"Sorry. I'm not a mage. I'm just a barmaid." Kinana replied sheepishly and then it became a bit hollow. The whiskered blonde caught on to that.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Naruto asked. She seemed even more down now.

"Sorry... It's just. Our guild is going through a rough time... And all I can do is serve beer. I'm practically useless." Kinana said with sadness laced in her voice.

"You're not useless. You may not be a mage...but you are a part of the Guild." Naruto said.

"But... I wish I could do something more useful-kina." Kinana said with a tone that showed she looked for acceptance on a grander scale.

"Tell me something. When the guild celebrates who gives them the beer?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"That's right. You're practically the reason why the guild is in a cheerful mood. Plus, the whole guild would become a mess if you weren't there. Of that I'm sure." Naruto said imagining the bar being run by the rowdy bunch of mages. Kinana had stopped and Naruto looked back. She was looking down before smiling again. Naruto felt a bit relieved.

He liked that. Making people smile. It was a sign to him that he was changing for the better.

"Thank you Naruto kun." Kinana said and walked happily beside him.

Soon enough they kept talking about the guild and he learned how the guild had fallen into a major debt to the bank and some other guys. That too to the new guild, Twilight Ogre in Magnolia Town. They had often harassed the guild members and physically attacked a few of them as well. Naruto made a mental note to visit them later on. First he'll talk, then he'll shatter every bone in their body if they didn't stop the harassment.

Naruto's wish would come true sooner than he thought.

Kinana herself was beaming at becoming friends with the blonde. She was now starting to understand why Laki was a bit infatuated with him. True the guy was cold and distant, but he also had a more kind and uplifting side to him. She liked that feature about him.

That and his face which seemed to be chiseled to perfection, which Kinana was trying not to sneak glances at.

'Are those real?' she thought about the whisker like marks on his face.

* * *

Fairy Tail Second Building, Generic Hill, Magnolia Town.

"I told you to pay up Macao! See what happens now!" the mage #1 from Ogre Town said as he was going to hit Romeo, Macao's son.

Fairy Tail owed Ogre Twilight quite a hefty amount, but Ogre were shrewd enough to forge fake papers and even double the amount of interest they were owed. Now these Fairies had the gall to stand up to them.

More particularly the squirt who outright berated them. He was going to enjoy this. He brought his fist down on the kid and squirmed back in pain. He hit a log.

"What the hell? Where's the kid?!" TO mage #1 screamed and saw that the kid was nowhere there as the Fairy Tail mages were also looking around for Romeo. Then he found the kid standing at the entrance door with a woman and a blonde haired man.

"Hey you!" TO Mage #1 called out to Naruto. "What do you think you're doing?"

No reply.

"Answer me!"

No reply.

"Are you deaf?!"

No reply.

"Hey talk back!" the TO Mages screamed.

"Bitch says what." Naruto said just loud enough for everyone to hear as he put his fingers on Romeo's ears to make sure he didn't listen to the words.

"What?!" all the TO Mages screamed as the Fairy Tail mages bar Naruto laughed at their ridiculousness.

They screamed in anger and rushed at the shinobi turned mage. Naruto for his part walked towards them and hit them in their joints, necks and stomachs. Each strike was timed and he lazily looked at them with a bored expression.

"Don't show you worthless faces around here again." Naruto said. His eyes looked at them as if he was trying to kill them. That would've happened if he did use his Sharingan.

But he wouldn't kill anyone... Well he'll try to... No promises. In his defense, the world could use some less piles of human garbage.

The guild cheered as the Twilight Ogre mages retreated and the fact that Naruto was back. Finally Fairy Tail would be ready to enter the S Class realm once more.

"Yo Naruto!" Macao said with vigor. It seemed that he now sported mustache on his face now. "Glad to see you're back."

"Yes Master." Naruto said. He looked around the guild he remembered most of the people here but there was one person he couldn't find.

The person who had brought him to the guild in the first place. He had met and greeted everyone as kindly as he could.

He even met a cute little girl wearing a cowboy hat. This was Asuka Connell, daughter of Alzack and Bisca. She was born a few days after Naruto left. Naruto was still lazily looking around. Currently he was sitting at the bar with Macao and Wakaba who noticed his eyes searching the guild.

"Oi Naruto~" Wakaba said as he smoked. "You looking for someone?" The entire guild, well the males seemed to be giggling. Naruto was lost by their actions, but he replied nonetheless.

"Yes." Naruto said. "Where's Laki?" He was genuinely interested in seeing her again, and no he wasn't just thinking about having sex with her. Though the idea was not that far from his mind, despite his denial.

"Don't you mean Laki- _chan?"_ Wakaba said with a pervy tone. The guild was also laughing while Kinana was a bit jealous. Sure she just met the guy, but he comes in and keeps looking for Laki.

"Hn." Naruto grunted at the way Wakaba said it. He needed to turn it around. "I see you're going bald already." He said with an emotionless tone that made it sound much worse.

"Damn it Naruto!" Wakaba said comically. "You shouldn't say stuff like that!"

"I see. I apologize for calling your lack of hair and the rate at its decreasing by the term of bald." Naruto said once more. "I hope it grows back... though I doubt it ever will, not naturally anyway."

"You're not making it any better." Wakaba muttered as he grumbled at the new member's insult.

"Master." Naruto said while looking at Macao. "I'd like to take a mission today if that's alright with you."

"Hmmmm... Let me check." Macao said as he went to the office.

"So bet you're really strong now aren't you Naruto?" Max said.

"I guess. I could've used more training but my grandfather told me to join Fairy Tail already. Said I was more than ready to do so." Naruto said. It was true, he felt that he was ready to…what was it? Ah yes, run wild on the world. Or something like that.

"You're grandfather sounds nice. What does he do?" Droy asked.

"He's not my real grandfather. But he treats me just like one. He took me in after my parents died. As for what he does... He's a retired mage but still has a job." Naruto said.

"What job does he have Naruto kun?" Kinana asked as he saw Macao stepping out of the office with some papers in his hand.

"He's one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Naruto said it in casual manner as if he were talking about the weather.

Having worked with the big four, he really didn't consider the other six worthy of his attention that much. He _knew_ he could _beat_ God Serena if it came down to it.

"WHAT?!" The entire guild screamed, as eyes bulged out and jaws hit the floor.

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Jet asked in a comical manner.

"Well you never asked." Naruto replied.

"Okay..." Macao said and sighed. "Which one is your grandfather?"

"Warrod Sequen. The Holder of the Fourth Seat." Naruto said as he was sure the man sneezed in his house. Once more the guild erupted in disbelief.

"Your grandfather is one of the Four Gods of Ishgar?!" the guild asked in unison.

'What sort of a monster is this guy?' was the thought going through every person's minds. A person who was the grandson, adopted or not, of one of the Four Gods of Ishgar…..a member of Fairy Tail.

It almost sounded too good to be true.

"I don't see why you guys are screaming. Besides, I need to do the mission. What have you got Master?" Naruto asked Macao who handed him a few posters.

He took the one with killing a monster in the Forest. It was an A Rank mission. Naruto counted himself lucky for getting one. Unfortunately he never went to Oshibana Town. He needed a partner. One thing he learned from Warrod was that Fairy Tail had a penchant for unnecessary destruction.

He would need someone who knew the place and would cause no collateral damage.

But who?

Then the idea in his mind clicked.

"Master" Naruto said as Macao looked at him. "I don't know the place that well, can I take someone with me?"

"Sure. Who do you want to take?" Macao asked.

"Kinana." Naruto said and said barmaid nearly lost her balance.

"What?!" Kinana was a bit shocked. Naruto wanted to take her on a mission. "Why would you take me on a mission? I'm not even a mage. I'll just end up being a burden." Naruto then stood up and sighed.

"I think you're slightly amnesiac." Naruto said.

"What?" Kinana asked with sadness and shock. The reason why it stung her was because she did experience amnesia already, she didn't want to forget anything again.

"I said I think you're amnesiac. I told you before didn't I? Mage or not... you're an important member of the guild and from the looks of it, you're no burden. I'd like to see this place run without you working at the bar. There's no point in arguing with me about it. Can I take her with me Master?" he asked, really not leaving any room for argument.

"Sure." Macao said. He soon left the guild with Kinana following him.

"Man first Laki now Kinana." Wakaba said and Macao nodded. "Two days he came here and he's already got two girls."

"I'll say" Macao said. "Still I guess it's good for Kinana. She could use some time outside."

"What do you think Laki's reaction will be to this?" Jet asked to his teammate.

"I don't know man." Droy replied. "But I know one thing, Naruto is going to be in a real bind."

"You think the girls will duke it out over him?" Vijeteer asked and everyone looked at him.

"Well I guess there's only one thing to do, and since Cana isn't back yet." Max said as he brought a barrel "Who wants to bet on the reactions?"

* * *

Magnolia Town Train Station, Magnolia Town.

"Two tickets to Oshibana Town." Naruto said in his usual stoic voice to the person at the ticket counter.

Naruto then paid for the tickets and received them. He saw that Kinana was sitting down at one of the benches. Her fists were clenched, and she was shaking a bit. Obviously she was nervous. Based on her general nervousness and shaky demeanor Naruto guessed that something must've happened to her in the past. Something that gave her such a…..lack of self-confidence or the reason why she does not consider herself significant, strictly speaking of course.

He wasn't going to pry for information though. Normally he would've used a genjutsu by now, but he had to be normal. Kami knows how his mother would rip him a new one if he fucked up his second chance at life.

"Here." Naruto said as he sat down on the bench.

He sat down beside her, there was some distance between them. Kinana for her part couldn't help but wonder how the grandson of the Wizard Saint functioned. He was a complete enigma. She had only known him for a few hours and now she was going with him on a mission. A mission. She wasn't even a mage and yet this guy trusted her enough to take her with him. Did he plan something else with her?...No, that was just her paranoia taking advantage of her.

She couldn't be blamed of course, the behavior that he showed was very un-Fairy Tail-ish. Even newer members like Gajeel or Wendy had nearly joined the fray upon their first arrival.

"You seem nervous." Naruto said without looking at her. "Don't worry. It'll go much more quickly than you think. First jobs are always nerve wracking."

"Did you mean what you said Naruto kun?" Kinanana asked as she looked at their new member.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"About me...not being a burden." Kinana said as some tears were threatening to leak out. She had always considered herself a weak person.

She was cursed by someone and turned into a snake earlier in her life. Makarov had lifted the curse and she found a home in Fairy Tail. But she knew that she would always end up being the weakest link in the chain. She….to herself she was still a cursed being and this was why she rarely let people into her inner circle barring Laki of course.

"About me being an... important member of the Guild?" She found the mage staring at her. Deep blue eyes stared into her green ones. She needed to know whether he was telling the truth or not.

"Yes. You probably don't know it yet. You're important just like how each and every one of them make up the guild. Who knows you might even become a mage after this mission." Naruto said. He did not notice the tears that were welling around Kinana's eyes. Tears of joy and acceptance. She smiled as she rubbed her eyes to remove the tears. He stared at her for a moment and was pondering on her reaction.

Perhaps this was the first time someone had given her a major confidence boost?

Slowly Naruto got up and spoke, "Let's get on the train. The sooner we finish this, the sooner you can go back and celebrate the success your first completed mission."

"Yes." Kinana said and walked beside the blonde haired mage. The look on his face seemed so far off, as if he was thinking about a million things at the same time. She smiled once more. This would be her first mission in Fairy Tail. "You know something Naruto kun?"

"What?" Naruto asked with a bored expression on his face.

"You're a really nice person-kina." Kinana said as she smiled at him. For a second she swore that she saw his lips twitch upwards, she knew she didn't imagine it.

"..." Naruto stayed silent and before they entered the train and slowly muttered two words, "Thank you."


	11. Shinobi Mage 4

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. The latter is shit.**

* * *

 _Flashback On_

 _Akatsuki Hideout, Mountains' Graveyard, Somewhere north of Otogakure._

 _Naruto Otsutsuki. The greatest betrayer in the history of the Hidden Leaf since Orochimaru is sitting with his Gunbai in his hands He is silently observing the man before him._

 _The man in question has a snake-like humanoid appearance. He has white hair and a pale complexion. Purple markings are underneath his eye lids that stretch out to cover the entire area that house the eye. T_

 _he man is Kabuto Yakushi. Naruto had first met him during the Chunnin Exams._

 _'A lifetime ago…..'_

 _Naruto inwardly sighed as he remembered those times. That was the event after which his life was slowly going towards non-stop wreckage. The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi had been killed by Orochimaru, his favorite student. The village the filthy snake had founded Otogakure had attacked the village with Sunagakure._

 _The attempt at overthrowing the village had ended as Konoha prevailed once more and showed why it was still considered the strongest village._

 _Naruto personally did not care about the old man like his brother did, but the man did play a part in their lives when he was growing up. Seeing the strongest person in their village die at the snake's hand, had put a certain distaste in Naruto's mouth regarding Orochimaru. Orochimaru had also bitten Sasuke in the neck and gave him the Cursed Seal of Heaven._

 _That only fueled the hatred and inferiority complex within the young Uchiha Heir and resulted in him running away from the village._

 _His brother had then dedicated his goal to bringing back the traitor to the village, by any means necessary. Menma had succeeded after Sasuke had killed Itachi and learned the truth about the Uchiha Clan Massacre. He had opted for revenge and after a battle with Menma near the old abandoned tower in Hi no Kuni. He returned._

 _Seeing that Menma had gotten someone strong to rely on and the fact that he himself was now strong enough as he had defeated the Six Paths of Pain, Naruto Otsutsuki defected from the village._

 _Having full faith that his brother would be able to stop him, he made full preparations to leave the village for good. There was no one to say goodbye to. He had left a letter for Menma, Tsunade was still in a chakra exhausted coma and as for Ino Yamanaka, he was sure that she moved on from him._

 _Before leaving the first thing he did was go to the underground base of ROOT. The dreaded and secretive headquarter for Danzo Shimura's operations. It was an event that Naruto did not regret one bit. Danzo's unit was supposed to be defunct ever since the Uchiha Massacre, but he still kept it going and twisted situations. He slaughtered all of Danzo's lackeys._

 _More than two hundred ANBU Shinobi stationed there fell mercilessly in Naruto Otsutsuki's path. He didn't even give the mindless slaves of the Shinobi of Darkness a chance to begin with. Unfortunately Danzo himself wasn't there and he settled for the next best thing._

 _He proceeded to go and kill the two village elders Homura and Koharu. The two fossils alongside Danzo were the greatest faults left behind by Old Man Sarutobi. He rectified that mistake by literally tearing them apart. Before killing the two 'elders', he learned from them that Danzo was elected a temporary Hokage and would make sure that he remains Hokage._

 _He was going to usurp Tsunade's power at the Five Kage Summit. It was the perfect opportunity for him. Naruto went to Tetsu no Kuni and launched an attack there. He attacked the samurai that were stationed there invoking an international incident with the neutral nation._

 _Obito appeared there and Naruto explained to him that Madara also explained the Tsuki no Me to him. His Sharingan was a small proof of his heritage. He then proceeded to declare the Fourth Great Ninja War there. Then the little rat tried to run away as the situation settled there. Naruto found the group of three and killed his two bodyguards but kept Danzo alive._

 _Right now Danzo was being tortured by Kabuto Yakushi. He was extracting cells from the arms of Danzo, whose Hashirama enhanced hand was made by Orochimaru. Danzo's screams of pain only fuelled to serve great pleasure to Naruto. He was enjoying watching the man called the Shadow of the Hokage being broken down._

 _"You're enjoying yourself aren't you Kabuto?" A deep voice came out as a swirling vortex appeared in the room. Obito or rather he was known to the world right now as Madara Uchiha, had appeared from his Kamui Dimension._

 _"We need all the information we can get. Even if you do have the Shodaime Hokage's cells, this arm is a living construct and a good one too." Kabuto said as he inserted another syringe into the arm and was extracting a dark colored blood from the throbbing veins of Danzo. "And yes. As any fascinated researcher, I too am enjoying my work. I know you certainly are Naruto."_

 _"Hn." Naruto grunted, as he gave the universal Uchiha grunt. Obito being a fluent 'hn' speaker knew that Naruto approved of Kabuto's handiwork. "The only reason I am here is because I want to make sure that I am the one who ends his life. The bastard nearly activated a Tetragram Seal before I captured him. He did manage to destroy Shisui's eye though. He has some things he has to pay for and I need to collect it from him."_

 _"You really are still stuck about that incident aren't you Naruto?" Obito said as he looked at the blonde Otsutsuki._

 _"You really shouldn't be one to talk. After all we both can't let certain memories just go away." Naruto said as his eyes narrowed in on Danzo. He had ordered the death of Mikoto Uchiha, the woman who served as a pseudo aunt and often came to speak to the duo of brothers._

 _She was also friends, best friends with Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki, which was later confirmed in the journals. Then there were all the children he had ordered to be killed. Itachi didn't have a choice. But Naruto knew, that it was probably Obito who had a larger part in killing all the women and children. It didn't matter, Obito was next on his list anyway._

 _No matter how much of a student Obito was to Minato, no matter how much Obito had lost in his life, no matter how much Obito would explain how this world was truly cursed by the existence of shinobi….. Naruto would ultimately kill him. He had orphaned Naruto and Menma the day they were born. That is something Naruto can never forgive. How much he had to suffer because of Obito's actions? He could have had parents. He could've had a normal childhood._

 _He…. could've grown up a bit normally. He wouldn't have to worry about random people trying to hurt him and his little brother. Obito Uchiha was a dead man and nothing could stop that from happening, not even God Himself would be able to stop it._

 _"AAAH!" Danzo growled in pain as Kabuto sliced off a piece of his arm. Kabuto was smiling and licking his lips as he did this._

 _"Well that about should do it. The remaining sample isn't needed anymore. With this I should be able to adjust all the White Zetsu Clones." Kabuto said as he moved away from Danzo. He walked towards Naruto who was standing with his arms crossed. "He's all yours from here Naruto."_

 _"Finish this quickly. We need to start making preparations for the war." Obito said. Naruto looked at him with an indifferent and bored manner that bore a striking resemblance to the look Madara always had on his face._

 _"I'll finish it when I want. Go do your own thing." Naruto said as Obito 'Hn'-ed and Naruto understood that Obito meant to be a bit more respectful to his elders._

 _Naruto slowly walked towards Danzo and then took out a tanto. He had worked awfully hard to find this tanto. He took it out and was rubbing his fingers across the body of the blade. He then looked at Danzo with menacing eyes._

 _"Do you know what this is Danzo Shimura?" Naruto asked. Danzo was not replying. After a very well placed kick to Danzo's crotch, a reply came._

 _"It's a *cough* tanto" Danzo replied._

 _"Top marks Danzo. Top marks." Naruto said as he was randomly moving it about. "Tell me, do you know who this tanto belonged to?"_

 _"No…." Danzo replied. He honestly did not. Then he saw a smile break out on Naruto's face. It was a smile that promised Danzo nothing but anguish and pain. Naruto would enjoy every second of that._

 _"Shame…. I thought you'd recognize this blade. After all, a lot of people lost their lives because of this tanto. The man who used it was under your orders." Naruto said as Danzo's lone eye widened. "He used this tanto to kill down so many people in a single night. Men, women, children….. all slaughtered because one man couldn't keep his insane and selfish desires to himself. The wielder of this tanto even killed his own parents, with the very same blade. He was a true pacifist. A true shinobi, who was not bound by the foolish ideals of his clan. He did what he had to do to avoid a great war breaking out amongst the nations. This tanto belonged to Itachi Uchiha."_

 _"…." Danzo remained silent. He knew his life was going to end today. There was no doubt about it._

 _"Funny isn't it Danzo? You get to die by the same blade that caused their deaths." Naruto said as he promised Danzo he would kill him._

 _"Why are you doing this Namikaze?" Danzo asked. "You soil the name of your father by committing acts like this against the village."_

 _"You of all people don't get to say that Danzo Shimura." Naruto said. "And don't think I don't know who was it that spread the rumors that Menma was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and the demon incarnate. Yes little Danzo, I know all about your little plans to ostracize and shun my brother. You wanted him to grow up without hope and become a slave to the village. I am glad that I was there to stop your lackeys all the time. Do you know why they couldn't bring his spirits down with the beatings? I always henged into his form, or rather my subordinate did. I could never live with him being treated that way."_

 _"If what you're saying is true then why would yo-GAAAAH!" Danzo howled in pain as he felt the tanto piercing his left knee. Kabuto had also injected him with a serum. A serum that increased every sensation in the body, amplifying it to the point where pain becomes unbearable and death seems like a gift. Now Danzo felt like he was in hell._

 _"My brother…. As much as I love him, he is a fool to the bitter end. He sees the world in black and white. He doesn't understand this world needs necessary shades of grey." Naruto paused for a minute as he retracted the blade from Danzo's knee and cut off one of Danzo's toes. The cripple writhed in pain. "However, you did things that even made me want to look away and puke. The only reason you're alive is because first we needed the arm that Orochimaru crafted for you. The second is because, I don't plan to kill you….. not here anyway."_

 _Naruto's left eye began to form a swirling vortex. The unbeatable pull of gravity coming from the Eien Mangekyou Sharingan in his left eye was dragging Danzo's entire body into his own dimension. A second later, Danzo was pulled into the Kamui Dimension. Naruto soon followed and came to the familiar grassy lands of his secret abode._

* * *

 _Naruto's Kamui Dimension._

 _Danzo was free from his binds and looked around. He was in a grassy field. The sky was a brilliant blue and there was a smell of mother nature blooming in all her glory. Then Danzo's lone eye widened as he looked around. So many weapons lied around the field he was standing on. He could not stop counting them._

 _"Admiring my handiwork eh Danzo?" Naruto said as he kicked Danzo from behind. "As much as I want to peel the very skin from your body, heal you and then do it again I really don't have the time for this. So I am going to end this right here. Here in my dimension, I am judge, jury and executioner. I, Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, grandson of Madara Uchiha and a former Leaf Shinobi do hereby pronounce you guilty for orchestrating the Uchiha Massacre. The only punishment befitting of you is death. A death granted by a thousand weapons." Naruto then made the ram hand seals as several Hiraishin markers appeared around on his weapons and Danzo's body._

 _"_ _ **Jikukanpo: Zasshu no Kushizashi/Space-Time Art: The Skewering Of Mongrels**_ _" the moment this was uttered weapons teleported near the Hiraishin markers on Danzo's body and stabbed it. Naruto had put his Sealing Matrix on every single weapon in the Kamui Dimension as well as another Sealing Array that only allowed him to use the weapons, or others if he allowed them. The Chakra Disruption Blades were also there._

 _Soon after, many weapons appeared after on another as they pierced, stabbed, skewered and slashed Danzo Shimura's body. It started with his toes, then his feet, then his heels, and soon enough his head was also riddled with weapons._

 _A thousand were not needed._

 _"Fifty blades…. How disappointing of Yami no Shinobi." Naruto said as he made all the weapons that penetrated Danzo's formerly living vessel reappear in their original positions across the grass field. Inside his Kamui Dimension, Naruto truly was the most invincible force alive. Naruto knew that there were many weaknesses here as well. For example, Obito could escape using his own Kamui._

 _That was the only reason he had not ended the slippery bastard. He needed to be careful in his plans. He has come way too far to leave it all to chance. Naruto sighed as he looked at Danzo's corpse. He went forward and made a single tiger hand seal._

 _"_ _ **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu"**_ _Naruto muttered as he exhaled a large ball o fire from his mouth. Finally, the world itself would be from the stench Danzo Shimura had carried. Wasting no time, Naruto used Kamui to leave his abode._

* * *

 _Akatsuki Hideout, Mountains Graveyard._

 _"Back already" Obito said as he watched Naruto Namikaze reappear in front of him in a swirl just like his own. Obito was still wary of Naruto Namikaze. Or Naruto Otsutsuki, as he had dubbed himself at the Five Kage Summit in the Land of Iron. He was already labeled a SS Rank Criminal Shinobi for the murders of the Konoha Elder Council and the mere fact that he had revealed himself as one of the two real leaders of the Akatsuki._

 _He had also killed several Samurai in Tetsu no Kuni and killed over two hundred ANBU Black Ops. Obito was a very shrewd man and he had come too far to let all his plans fall apart now. He had detailed Zetsu to keep an eye out on the wary nuke nin._

 _"Hn." Naruto grunted as he walked away. He was wearing black Uchiha Combat Robes with the Akatsuki coat over it. He didn't tie the buttons as he looked at Obito. "There are six chakra signatures approaching our location. Did you compromise our postion Obito?"_

 _"Think before you speak brat." Obito said. This was how a normal interaction went between the two. "Besides, I've been using this place for years. For all I know you're the one who lured them here."_

 _"I'll take care of them." Naruto said as he walked out of the hideout and went to the first entrance. The six signatures were still there and Naruto could feel that two of them were a bit familiar. He rushed out to meet his opponents. They were Konoha Shinobi. Four of them were ANBU and the last two were people Naruto knew. The brown haired Mokuton user known as Yamato or Tenzou was there._

 _Another person was there that Naruto knew all too well. Anko Mitarashi, the Snake Mistress._

 _"Well, well if it isn't the little gaki." Anko said as she looked at the man standing before her. Sure, he was thirteen when she had sex with him the first time, and even then he was better looking than all the other boys of his generation._

 _However after he returned he was officially titled 'The Blonde Adonis' and Anko was the one who labelled him that and had sex with him every now and then. Of course she also knew the level of danger he represented. He had managed to kill so many ANBU before defecting. Rumor was that he also knew how to use the Hiraishin and the Sharingan nowadays in addition to the Mokuton which had already made him famous._

 _"You grew up all too quick."_

 _"Surprisingly you haven't aged one bit Anko-san." Naruto replied. It was true Anko had not aged one day in his eyes ever since he met her during the Chunnin Exams. He was idly wondering if all kunoichi are like that._

 _"Anko-san," Yamato spoke up who as just as tensed as the rest of the group "maybe we should retreat." Immediately six tri pronged kunai were thrown around them as they covered all the possible routes the Konoha shinobi could take._

 _"Sorry….. but you're not going anywhere." Naruto said as he disappeared and hit one of the ANBU with a smaller but more violent version of the Rasengan. Whereas, Menma and Minato's spiraling spheres of chakra were light blue his was a shade of dark blue that wanted to absorb all the light around it. The spine of the ANBU was cracked as Naruto unsealed a tanto from his wrist and fought the other two. He felt two snakes coming towards his face and sliced them with his tanto._

 _He moved away as he felt someone was going to strike him. He saw two of the ANBU weaving hand seals and finished it as well._

 _"_ _ **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"**_

 ** _"Fuuton: Daittopa/ Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"_**

 _The collaboration jutsu of the two ANBU Black Ops were rushing towards him as the great fireball was enhanced by the wind and Naruto looked at it with his Sharingan. Naruto waited for the jutsu to hit him and disappeared at the last fraction of a second. He reappeared near one of the ANBU he had managed to touch and drove his tanto through the side of his neck, making it stick out from the other side. He dodged the incoming blow in time and moved away a bit._

 _"_ _ **Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu/Wood Style: Giant Forest Jutsu**_ _!"_

 _Yamato had weaved all the hand seals and launched several wood-like spears from his arm to attack Naruto. Naruto had already seen Yamato trying to strike him through the corners of his eyes. He could see that compared to Yamato's chakra network and reserves, the Mokuton would eventually take a lot of stress on his body._

 _Naruto had a bored expression on his face as he turned around to block a blow from Anko's kunai._

 _She still had that blood thirsty grin on her face. Naruto for his part was doing his best to not react at the grin. It was a grin worthy of making people cringe where they stand. He kicked Anko in her stomach making her skid back and caught the ANBU who tried to take advantage of the situation as well._

 _"Do you wish to dance as well?" Naruto asked as his hand tightened the grip around the ANBU's throat before crushing it and ripping it out. Blood splattered across his face and clothes. The areas below his eyes were the most affected places and gave him quite an ominous look as he looked at the remaining three shinobi. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be just give up."_

 _"Naru-kun." Anko spoke. "Is Orochimaru in there?" Anko asked as a distraught and hateful look crossed her face._

 _"I'm afraid not." Naruto replied as he ran a hand through his hair. "He was killed by Sasuke Uchiha and the remainder of his body was sealed by Itachi Uchiha. So I don't see why you're even asking that."_

 _"Stop lying Naru-kun!" Anko hissed. "I can feel the slithery aura of his in that place."_

 _"Slithery?... I see perhaps it's Kabuto." Naruto said as he watched the ANBU trying to weave some seals but Naruto flashed to the nearest Hiraishin kunai that was around the Black Op ninja. Naruto once more used his tanto laced with his highly dangerous wind chakra and engaged the ANBU. The ANBU's ninjato was cleaved in two as Naruto's tanto made it's way to the ANBU's heart. Blood was dripping from the ANBU's uniform as Naruto cleaned his blade and sealed it back into his wrist._

 _"I have a lot of things to do." Naruto paused as he sighed a bit. "I am going to end this now." Naruto said and the Sharingan changed its shape._

 _A black rib cage formed around him. The rib cage then had two skeletal arms escape out of them as the fists were cocked backward. The ethereal warrior_ _ **Susano'o**_ _had appeared in its base form. He then lunged the fists of the Susano'o towards the two remaining shinobi. It was over before they even had a chance._

 _He went near them and used a double layered genjutsu inflicted by the Mangekyou to knock them out for some time. Kabuto, the new snake, had decided to come out of hiding and made his presence known._

 _"My my Naruto." Kabuto said as he looked at the downed forms of two Konoha shinobi. "You seem to helping me more and more. Now I have more of Hashirama-sama's cells to experiment with. Not to mention, a certain whore I need to fix some issues with." Before he could, a kunai was lodged in his path. Naruto came forward and picked up Anko on his shoulders._

 _"I need her for my entertainment." Naruto said as he walked away. Kabuto chuckled in a manner resembling his former master. He made a snake carry the Mokuton user's body. Now he had more of Orochimaru's samples to work with. Naruto for his part could not bring himself to kill Anko. He would just tie her up and seal off her chakra for now. He had no intentions with her at all. Not anymore at this time._

 _"Naruto." Obito said as he looked at said person. "It's time you go and get the Rokubi."_

 _"Rokubi? I was under the impression that you already up to Eight Tailed Beasts by now. Why did you send Pain after the Kyuubi beforehand?" Naruto asked._

 _"Well. Let's just say that I didn't want little Menma getting any more motivated than he was already becoming." Obito replied._

 _"Obito. You should know better than to launch a plan half baked." Naruto said as he tied up Anko properly. "Don't touch her. She is here to amuse me. Make sure that snake Kabuto doesn't try anything while I'm not around." Naruto said as he swirled away using his own Kamui._

 _"I'll have to kill him before Tsuki no Me can take place. He's too much of a wildcard." Obito said as he walked away._

* * *

Present Time, Train Station, Oshibana Town.

Naruto Uzumaki snapped his eyes open. He had fallen asleep. The train had been delayed by one hour and he for one patiently waited. Kinana was sitting in the seat beside him. She was awake and had a blush on her face as Naruto's eyes snapped open to see her intensely gazing at him. He looked at her as if he was bored. He was not sure why he had fallen asleep. He could not remember the last time he could say he fell asleep during the day.

Even during his rigorous training for the past three years, Naruto never overexerted himself. Now, there was no one to take care of him or heal him after he would break down. He trained with a strict regimen and made sure to improve without suffering from exhaustion and fatigue. He stood up and stretched lightly.

He thought about the dream he just had. It was right after he had joined the Akatsuki and declared war. It was after that he attacked the Rokubi and the Nanabi.

The Allied Shinobi forces had been formed after Naruto had destroyed Amegakure and retrieved Nagato's Rinnegan. He was wondering why he was having a dream of that time after three years.

'Strange…..' Naruto muttered. His body felt relaxed and completely off guard. He did not like this feeling. Perhaps, looking over your shoulders for someone was about to kill you became second nature. Maybe he had gotten soft. Maybe not, he did take part in that war one year ago. He saw that Kinana also stood up and he decided to speak up. "I fell asleep. When did we arrive here?"

"A few minutes ago." Kinana replied. "We should get moving, the train will start to move in a couple of minutes again."

"Yes." Naruto replied as Kinana led the way. "It's my fault we were delayed by a few minutes."

"Not really Naruto-kun." Kinana replied. "The train was delayed for one hour so a few minutes don't really matter." She said with a smile on her face. Unfortunately for her, as much of an emotion exploiting and recognizing shinobi Naruto was chiseled to be, he did not understand affection unless someone bluntly told him.

Naruto never really knew affection from people other than Menma until he was thirteen and he had lost the girl he loved because of his Grandfather's machinations.

He stepped out of the train with her and observed the place around him. He was still slightly amused how this world was ahead of his in terms of technology. People could talk to each other on large screens from large distances, they had more exotic lifestyles and even means of transportation that was highly rare in Kenso no Kuni. He then saw that Kinana was standing still.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked. Kinana seemed a bit agitated.

"Ummm." Kinana fiddled with her skirt a bit. Honestly, it was quite a sight to behold but Naruto for his part blankly stared at the actions of the woman. "You were muttering something about… Anko… or something. Is it someone you know Naruto-kun?"

"Yes. But I haven't seen her for years. She was….. An acquaintance." Naruto said as he looked upwards. The plain, white ceilings of the station were rather monotonous to him. "We should get to the mayor's office. He'll be able to explain the complete situation to us." Kinana nodded and both of them headed out of the Train Station and into the main town. They were going at a rather moderate pace.

Naruto for his part was gazing around at the scenery before him. People here were so peaceful, unlike the situation at home. It is true that Naruto could've brought peace with his power, but he also knew that ultimately his grandfather or in this case Zetsu would always have an ace up their sleeves.

He was right in the end. Soon enough after some small talks with Kinana on the road they finally arrived at the Mayor's office. Naruto and Kinana walked up to the reception and found a young woman sitting there. Said woman instantly had some pink in her cheeks as her eyes landed on Naruto.

"Hello sir. How may I help you?" the woman asked in a much too cheerful manner. Her eyes were gazing up and down at the blond mage's figure. Naruto had discarded his cloak and put it in his Requip Space. Kinana for her part merely frowned a bit as she saw the woman trying to eye her man- I mean her guildmate.

"We are from Fairy Tail." Naruto said as he held up the poster for the job. "We are here to see the mayor for this job. Can we visit him?"

"Yes!" She blurted out and blushed a bit. She did not mean to do that. "I mean you have to wait a bit. I'll try to get him on this as soon as I can."

"I see." Naruto muttered as he walked away before the receptionist could speak again.

"Sorry about that. Naruto-kun isn't much of a talker." Kinana said as she apologized to the receptionist.

"It's okay… besides it's kind of hot." The receptionist said with a dreamy sigh as she watched the son of the Yondaime Hokage sit down on the couch. He had leaned back and closed his eyes. He was absolutely still, even his breathing movements seemed completely still. He then slowly opened his eyes and sighed. Why did he feel like that this job was going to be more troublesome than he originally thought?

It was instinct. True he had done a mission for Fairy Tail before, then there was the incident he took part in a year ago and now he was on a mission for the first time with a comrade no less. He couldn't help but remember the time his team had gone out for their first C Ranked Mission to the Land of Waves. They had encountered Zabuza Momochi and his accomplice, a member of Mai's clan Haku.

Their deaths had instilled a great belief in Menma and even Naruto respected them to some extent. However, his cold and sardonic nature also looked down on them for being weak.

"Naruto-kun" Kinana said who had taken up a seat on the couch beside him spoke up. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm just a bit bored." Naruto said. He then looked at Kinana who squirmed a bit under his stare. "You probably know how I joined the Guild. How did you join Fairy Tail?"

Kinana shifted a bit uncomfortably at the question as she remembered her shady and poisonous past. She herself could not remember all the details of her life, even now. Naruto noticed the troubled expression on her face and sighed. He figured it was a taboo topic and acted accordingly.

"It's alright." Naruto said in a calm manner. "I'm sure you have your reasons to not talk about it. I'm sorry if I caused you any inconvenience." Naruto said as he remained silent for some time. Socializing normally with other people was a bit difficult for him. He asked a question that was no doubt personal to the woman.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. We'll talk about it later." Kinana said as she bowed her head a little and saw that Naruto nodded lightly.

"Umm excuse me Naruto-san" the receptionist called out. Naruto for his part lazily looked at her and saw that she was rather excited. Naruto sighed, he hated when girls would get unnecessarily flustered around him. He blames it on the Konoha Academy for keeping women at arm's length, the fan girls had nearly scarred him for life and if it wasn't for Anko's….. 'sweet time' he would've probably remained celibate for the rest of his life. "The mayor is ready to see you now."

Naruto and Kinana got up from their respective couches at the same time and followed suit. They walked past the receptionist and suddenly she spoke up.

"Excuse me Naruto-san." The receptionist spoke up. "Are…. you free after the mission is over?"

Immediately Kinana frowned at the upfront nature of the receptionist. They were here to do the mission, and this … this bimbo wanted to hog Naruto for herself. Kinana at this point had either ignored or forgotten the fact that she herself was not a mage. She saw that Naruto sighed and looked at the receptionist.

"What was your name miss?" Naruto asked and the receptionist quite bluntly put her hand over her low D cup breasts pointing to the name tag that was placed there. Naruto for his part didn't stare. "I see Ms. Geneva. I am sorry to inform you that I have some other business after this. Maybe some other time." Naruto then walked away, as the woman had a small defeated expression on her face.

Kinana for her part had unknowingly smiled. Soon enough, they entered the mayor's office and met the mayor. He was a rather short, fat man. He had a moustache and a receding hairline. He was smiling jovially and greeted them.

"Good day to you Fairy Tail mages." The mayor chirped happily. "My name is Alphonse Harper. May I know the names of the two people who are here to help us out?"

"Oh right. I'm Kinana and this is Naruto." Kinana replied as he pointed to herself and Naruto, who didn't answer back. There was no need to since Kinana had already introduced him. He did however have a question.

"Your job notification poster said you have a beast on the loose." Naruto said as he looked at the Mayor.

"Yes that was the original job. Now it's changed." The mayor replied as he had a worried expression on his face.

"What do you mean Mayor-san?" Kinana asked. She was naturally worried, she was not a mage in the first place.

"You see. Former members of a Dark Guild appeared yesterday. Apparently, their leader has tamed the beast and is now demanding a hefty amount of money as ransom." The mayor said and Naruto sighed.

"When was the job specification updated?" Naruto asked as he looked at the mayor.

"Two days ago. Apparently another guild answered the call as well." The mayor said. "They said they would be arriving today."

"Naruto-kun." Kinana said while looking at the blonde haired enigma. "What do you want to do?"

"I sort of figured something like this would happen. How many members does this group of Dark Mages consist of?" Naruto asked.

"From what I've learned there are at least 25 of them not including the leader and the monster." The mayor said.

"I see. Do you know when the other guild that contacted you will be ar-" Naruto's speech was cut short as the doors of the Mayor's office were flung open and two people walked in. He didn't even bother to look at first but the next words that erupted made him look there.

"Alright people! Blue Pegasus is here so-*blink* Who are you guys?" a womanly voice asked as Naruto turned around to see the source of the voice.

Naruto saw a slim young woman of average height. She was breathtakingly beautiful and any man who stated otherwise would be a liar. She had long, wavy and flowing blonde hair much more vibrant than Naruto's own. It was gathered on the back of her and tied in a ponytail that reached down to her middle back, as two short bangs framed her face. Her face was soft in shape and has large light blue eyes with long eye lashes and full lips that were covered by a shade of deep red lipstick. Her physique was luscious. She had a slim frame that sported a large bust and ample hips.

The guild mark was on her left shoulder, and various jewelry could be found on her. She wore a strapless, light blue sequin dress that complimented her eyes. The dress also revealed a fair share of her ample cleavage and reached down to her calves, bearing a large slahs on the left part completely showing her milky leg. At the end of her feet were violet high heels.

The other person spoke up this time.

"Now, Jenny you shouldn't stress your beautiful face like that" Said the man who had a slim frame of average height. He had spiky, somewhat messy brownish-blonde hair framing his face. He had dark eyes and noticeable long eyelashes. He was a man that most girls would consider handsome and no doubt basked in the glory of his fangirls. He wore a pinstriped blue shirt, closed around the next by a darker tie, black pants and polished dark dress shoes.

He was also….. posing as some stars were shining around him?

Naruto merely raised a brow at the new strangers as he looked at the Mayor again trying to ignore what just happened. "So, when will the other Guild's members be coming?" He felt a tug on his sleeve and saw that Kinana was the one who did it.

"That's them Naruto-kun. They're mages from Blue Pegasus-kina" She said as she motioned to the two people who had entered the room. Immediately the guy rushed up to Kinana as he held her hand and had a rose with him for some reason.

"Such a beauty." The man said as he looked at Kinana and continued. "Please accept this rose as a testament to your everlasting beauty." Kinana for her part was confused.

She looked at Naruto and pouted a little bit. He had turned around to the mayor once more.

"I assume they are hiding in the forest. Do you know where exactly?" Naruto asked completely ignoring the situation going on beside him.

"They are probably hiding near the old Eisenwald guild that was disbanded a few years ago." The mayor said. "According to the rumors, they are former members of the guild."

"I see. Thank you for the information Mayor-san." Naruto said. "I assume that the payment of the mission will also change since there was an increase in the job details."

"Of course, Naruto-san!" the mayor replied. "It was our fault that we could not update the information before hand."

"It's alright. Things like these tend to happen from time to time. Misinformation can be worse than no information at all." Naruto said as he remembered the head of T&I Unit of Konoha, Ibiki Morino. That was quite a lesson he had chosen to drill into the young genins' minds back then.

"It will be taken care of. I assure you." The mayor nodded and the young man spoke up this time.

"Now hold on there Naruto-san." The man spoke up as Naruto looked at him. "Aren't you forgetting about something?"

"Yes." Naruto turned around to Kinana as he ignored the two Blue Pegasus members, intentionally. "Kinana, you should probably stay here. Since the job parameter changed it would be better if you stay here."

"I understand what you mean Naruto-kun but," Kinana paused before a familiar fire sparked in her eyes "I want to go nonetheless. I know I may end being a-"

"I told you not to think like that anymore right?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kinana who nodded. "Good after this, we'll start to work on your magic."

"Wait she doesn't know how to use Magic?" the buxom beauty known as Jenny asked.

"Not yet. Let's go Kinana." Naruto said as Kinana followed she looked at the two Blue Pegasus members who were frowning.

"Sorry about that Naruto-kun really doesn't like to speak unless it's necessary." Kinana said. "You guys will be coming with us right?"

"Of course we are. We took the job and we're going to finish it."Jenny said. "Wait which guild are you guys from?"

"Oh we're from Fairy Tail" Kinana replied as all four of them walked together.

Well, Naruto walked ahead of them trying to avoid talking with them. Not because he didn't like to talk, it was because they were all too cheerful. It was kind of unnerving to him.

His mind was mostly focused on the mission, and the fact that he would have to protect Kinana as well. She was a guild member who was never really given a chance to mold magic, so he couldn't call her weak. There was a fine difference between weak people and inexperienced people, for all Naruto knew Kinana could be a strong mage once she finds her suited magic.

The entire village had called his younger brother a dead last and a nuisance and a failure of a shinobi. He was a late bloomer and now people in Konoha probably worshiped the ground he walked on. This was one of the main things he disliked about Konoha, a fact that his grandfather Madara Uchiha was right about. It was a village of hypocrites. Shrugging the thoughts away, his ears picked up on the conversation.

"Oh. I've never seen either of you before." Jenny asked. "What about you Hibiki-kun? Have you ever seen her before?"

"Yes. I have seen this purple haired beauty before who brought grace to the bar." Hibiki said. He then looked at Naruto with a frown. "However I have never seen that uncaring man before." He said with a dramatic pose. Naruto didn't even bother answering. It wasn't worth his time. Hibiki must've been expecting some sort of reaction. He spoke again.

"Is he a new member of your guild Kinana-chan?" Kinana looked a bit cringy at the suffix added to her name.

"Not really. Naruto-kun joined the guild more than three years ago. He had left to train and rejoined recently." Kinana said with a smile as he looked at the back of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Three whole years of training?!" Jenny exclaimed as she looked at the mage in question. She had only noticed his handsome features now after he had turned around to see them through the corner of his eyes. A brilliant shade of azure blue were protruding from his iris. He then turned around and walked once more. "Oi Naruto-san, did you just train for whole three years? You did nothing else?"

"I took breaks, ate and slept if that's what you're asking. I also did a few missions for payment from my grandfather" Naruto replied not looking back as they were slowly reaching the outskirts of town.

"Your grandfather?" Hibiki said as he ran a hand through his hair "Wait did you say missions?" the question in question brought up a lot more questions.

"I meant jobs. I blurted out the wrong word." Naruto said cursing himself for nearly saying the truth.

Warrod had assigned him to do several missions in the last two years. It was strictly black ops. He was what the Magic Council had called him an Anti-Dark Mage. Many of the underground Dark Guilds had also given a name to the unknown man who appeared and killed dark guild members, they called him the Dark Mage Killer. Since he didn't exist they could never find out anything about him. He had been given missions that were to exterminate several dark guilds.

He complied as he had no problem in killing people. He had done that for the last 12-13 years of his life. That was another reason, why the Magic Council didn't bring up any more questions about his abilities. However, he had made it clear to the Council that he isn't their puppet. He'll go by their rules as long as they don't interfere in his life.

"Kinana-chan," Hibiki spoke up "Maybe we should escape to the moon after this mission. Just the two of us." Naruto sighed. He then felt Jenny rush up to him with a smile.

"Excuse my guild mate. He's sort of a romantic. He's Hibiki Lates, one of the members of the Trimen Team." Jenny said as she held out her hand. "We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Jenny Realight. Mage of Blue Pegasus and the soon to be Miss Fiore."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he lightly shook her hand. "You're a model as well. That explains a lot of things."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jenny asked with a light glare.

"I didn't mean anything bad if that's what you're asking. I simply meant that explains why a beautiful girl like you is doing here." Naruto said as she had some pink on her cheeks.

"You're a charmer aren't you Naruto-san?" Jenny asked with a smile. Kinana had rushed up leaving Hibiki behind with a heartbreak.

"Naruto-kun wait up." Kinana said as she caught up. Now she was a bit annoyed. I mean she already knew that Laki was somewhat close to Naruto, even though she only knew Naruto for a few hours but the blond haired mage had left such an impression that Laki still talks about him.

Kinana could understand why. The man was distant and not relatively social, but that indifferent yet kind nature of his was what attracting Kinana more towards him. That and his good looks. Within a few hours of knowing Naruto, she had already seen two women being interested in him. First that receptionist and now the possible Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight.

"Sorry. I got distracted." Naruto said as he kept walking forward. He saw Kinana giving a light glare at Jenny which she skeptically saw and returned a little bit as both girls were walking awfully close to him. He had seen something like this before. 'Somewhere in heaven… I know kaa-chan is probably doing something weird right now.'

* * *

Meanwhile in the Land of the Pure.

"Minato-kun!" Kushina exclaimed with worry. "Naru-chan already has three women after him! What if he does something immoral with them and then leaves them? And they end up raising his babies alone?" She cried anime tears as she thought of the things her son would do to them.

"Oi Kushi-chan calm down." Minato said as a large sweat drop formed on his head. "I'm sure Naruto won't do anything like that… I think. Besides, it's all those girls who are after our son not the other way around." They had previously witnessed his sex up from heaven. Yes, his parents had seen what he had done before. Suddenly Kushina's hair started rising and took a menacing form.

"Yes" She said in a terrifying whisper. "Wait till I get my hands on them. They are going to die someday. I'll just wait till they come." She slammed her fist into her open palm. Minato for his part only feared and wondered if people could be killer in the Land of the Pure.

'Stay safe son.' He thought with a shudder.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the plot.

Kinana and Jenny shivered all of a sudden. They felt like death had just come and touched them for a moment. They weren't sure what just happened but it was mildly terrifying. Naruto meanwhile had sneezed. No doubt someone had been talking about. But who?

"We're here." Naruto said as he looked at the worn down building. Surprisingly they had not seen a single trap or barrier to prevent their march. The dark mages were either very good or very cocky if they thought they weren't going to be stopped.

"So do we have a plan?" Kinana asked.

"I have a plan. Defeat the mages, kill the monster and make sure nothing happens to you." Naruto said as he looked at Kinana who blushed at his words.

"T-Thank you Naruto-kun." Kinana replied. She could feel the honesty in those words the blonde had said.

"Oi oi! Now is not the time for flirting Naruto-san." Hibiki said as he saw Kinana's blush. He had been trying for nearly as long as he had seen her today and he didn't get a reaction out of her like that.

"I wasn't flirting. I merely told the truth. Protecting her is more important to me than the mission itself." Naruto's words had made an explosion of red appear on her face. She was looking down not being able to meet eye to eye with him.

"Mou Naruto-san." Jenny said. "Aren't you going to protect me as well?"

"You have magical powers But yes, if it comes down to it I will." Naruto said in a careless manner. "Get ready." Naruto said as Kinana hid behind his back a bit. Jenny and Hibiki prepared themselves as Naruto opened the creaked door.

* * *

Eisenwald Guild, Oshibana Forest, Outskirts of Oshibana Town, Fiore.

There were more than 35 people in the group that was laid out before allied mages of Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus. One of the man was bare shirted and had a scythe in his hand. He had white hair as well and was murderously looking at the group. He had a black wristband that seemed to be glowing.

"Who the heck are you fools?!" the man wielding the scythe spat out.

"Mages. Hired to stop you." Naruto replied as he measure up the enemy group. He counted 35, but he was not seeing any trace of a monster. "Where's the monster that you're harboring?"

"Oh don't worry. You weak trash aren't worthy of fighting that monster." The man said, his eyes then fell on the two women behind them. "HO ho! Look at those two fine girls boys!"

"*wolf whistling*"

"Man! Look at those chicks!"

"We are gonna have so much fun!"

"How disgraceful! I Hibiki Lates cannot let these horrible men chide such crude words about these two great beauties." He was going to step forward but Naruto raised a hand blocking his path.

"Stay here and protect the girls Hibiki-san." Naruto said as he looked at one member of the Trimen. "I am leaving their protection up to you for now. Can you do it?"

"Hmph. Very well Naruto-san I will protect these two roses while you handle them. Are you sure you don't need any help?" Hibiki asked. "That man with the scythe is Erigor. He was the former ace of this guild. And th rest of them are probably ex members too."

"I assure you." Naruto said as he walked away. "If anyone needs help it's them." Naruto then got towards the group at a slow pace. He looked at them and scoffed in disappointment. Maybe the beast would be a better competition along with the white haired man.

"So …. Do you wish to dance?" Naruto asked them with a blank face. Some of the mages laughed at him. One of them rushed towards him and got kicked in the stomach as he coughed out some blood. Naruto then disappeared from their sights as he appeared in the middle of the group.

He punched, kicked, elbowed, back heeled headbutted anyone that got in his way. A complete fluid motion entranced his body as he blocked and dodged whatever blow and magic spells they threw at him.

Consequently he aimed his blows at their vital spots. Throats, solar plexus, knee joints, liver shots and kidney shots but none of them were delivered to be killed, though he could do that just as easily. Soon enough, one of them summoned a large magic circle, but was late in it's execution as Naruto rushed at him and broke his jaw with a left hook.

Out of 35, 19 were already lying on the ground. Then Naruto was hit by a gust of wind and saw that Erigor was the one who hit him with wind magic.

"Stop looking down on us maggot!" Erigor hissed out the words as if they were poison.

"Look down on you? You're not worthy looking down on." Naruto said as he made a magic circle.

" **Kanso: Gae Bolg/Requip: Gae Bolg**." A red spear appeared out of his pocket dimension as he took a stance with it.

This was a gift given to him by Koyuki Kazahana. She had this made especially crafted for him out chakra metal. Naruto admitted that the spear was unlike any other he had seen before, even from his own collection of war waging instruments of death. Apparently the man who had forged this weapon was from a far off nation.

The name 'Gae Bolg' means 'Death Spear', and Naruto had killed plenty of people with the spear that he often laced with his wind and fire chakra.

He was twirling the spear around and was making sure not to kill them….. not in front of witnesses anyway. The other three members were merely observing his battle prowess with wide eyes.

Sure, Hibiki could've handled but not all of them so easily. Kinana and Jenny were watching in awe at the fluid and deadly movements of Naruto Namikaze and the red spear he had summoned. Kinana noted that he was nearly as fast as Erza when it came to Requip.

He rushed at them and was hitting the mages of the disbanded guild with the blunt side of his spear, even though they were still getting cut. He then saw that only two of them were left. Both of them were hit by Erigor's wind magic and were lying on the ground bleeding.

"They were your comrades were they not?" Naruto asked as Gae Bolg rested beside him.

"Weak mages have no place beside me." Erigor replied.

"Teme." Naruto said remembering his brother's favorite word for his rival. Only Naruto meant to call him a bastard. "Summon your little beast."

"Little beast huh? Let's see you talk that shit when you die! Come on out you filthy lizard!" Erigor yelled as his black wristband glowed red and a large green scaled beast broke into the building. The creature itself was very large. It seemed like as if it was a crocodile taking human form.

A true monster stood before Naruto who was still bored. The beast was mind controlled.

He was a useless monster if he could not fight out of his own free will. Knowing that the monster won't be free unless he cuts off Erigor's arm, which Naruto couldn't do at the moment he did the next best thing. Naruto engaged the monster who also had lance in his hand. It was black and seemed to be made of magical forge.

The spears struck each other as flashes of metal clashing resounded. Sparks flew and Naruto realized that the beast was mimicking his movements.

But would he be able to copy the speed?

He could feel Erigor trying to attack again, Naruto jumped up into the air and avoided the wind spell.

"How weak." Naruto said. "For a user of Wind Magic you're pathetic. The most versatile of elements being used in such a shameful manner is embarrassing."

"What the hell do you know about wind magic you bastard?!" Erigor said and he would've wished he had not said those words.

"Let me show you how to use wind as your weapon." Naruto said as he jumped back and crouched down on all fours as Gae Bolg menacingly glistened. "All of you." Naruto said to the group behind him.

"Step out of the building and keep your distance. Or you'll get hurt." He saw that the two Blue Pegasus members nodded but Kinana was still there.

"Go Kinana I'll be there momentarily."

He saw Kinana leave and he rushed a bit towards the lizardman. He jumped up into the air and cocked the spear back as high density wind chakra concentrated itself around the red spear. He then hurled it towards the lizardman with some force.

" **Fuuton:** **Kyōi no Yari/ Wind Style: Menacing Spear!"**

The spear launched at a near blinding speed as a slicing noise went through the air. It found the target as it hit the lizardman and dragged him towards the wall and broke through the building. A great noise of a violent crash made itself known throughout the entire forest.

Then Gae Bolg ripped clean through the body of the lizardman as a giant empty hole was in the place of the skin, flesh and bone that had previously been its chest.

Erigor was looking with wide eyes. He was shocked at the mere density of the wind. He knew he could not win and soon enough his eyes fell on Naruto who was near him and had a blue ball of pure ethernano as he assumed, which was rotating violently.

The **Rasengan / Spiral Sphere** drilled around the outer skin of Erigor as he was sent back and hit the wall unconscious. The group of three were merely staring at what happened. The spear had disappeared back into the Requip Space as Naruto came back to them. He looked bored.

They had just seen the man take out a Lizardman. A lizardman was considered a magic thief, able to copy the magic of others and use it like it owned it. Not only had Naruto Uzumaki completely obliterated it, but he had also taken down Erigor the Reaper with one blow. From the looks of it, he was manipulating pure ethernano and used it to an extent like that. And the man looked like he had better things to do.

"Lets go to the Mayor. This job is over." Naruto said as he walked past them and they were still in a daze.

"Well what are you waiting for?" They managed to break out of their dazed state and followed the blonde mage, who had assured them that they would not wake up for hours.

* * *

Oshibana Town, Fiore.

"Well I guess this is it." Hibiki said as he got down on one knee and held Kinana's hand "Shall we go out now Kinana-chan?"

"Umm not really Hibiki-san. I really don't want to date anyone right now." Kinana said and she looked at Naruto who was talking with Jenny Realight.

Well, mostly Jenny was talking while Naruto gave a few replies. Apparently the mayor had increased their reward substantially for finishing the job in record time and the Rune Knights had appeared late as usual. The split the money in half and were going their separate ways. Naruto had gotten a kiss on the cheek from Jenny which was a bit surprising for him, since she did to so impulsively and called him Naruto-kun now. This got a frown from Kinana. The two Blue Pegasus mages left and Naruto was sighing.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said suddenly.

"Umm for what Naruto-kun?" Kinana asked. She noticed a crack in his stoic visage now. His face seemed a bit sad and regretful at the moment. And then, it left as quickly as it had come. Kinana was surprised at the sudden appearance and equally quick disappearance of those emotions.

"I should not have let you go there with us." Naruto said. "We were lucky that the mages were weak. If one of them got to you…. I would feel horrible."

Naruto meant it. He was tired of being alone. He wanted to have comrades. Some people who could be there for him. It was the one thing that Menma had that Naruto was severely jealous of.

"But they didn't Naruto-kun." Kinana said with a smile "Besides you took care of all of them like nothing. Even our Strongest Team had some trouble with them."

"Strongest Team?" Naruto asked. "You can tell me about it later. Let's get back to the guild now. We also have to work on your magic as well."

"Lets go the Station then." Kinana said and Naruto deadpanned.

"No." Naruto said. "I am not getting on the train again. What if it's delayed?"

"Then how will we go?" Kinana asked as Naruto lightly smiled. He then crouched down infront of Kinana with his back to him.

"Get on my back." Naruto said.

"What?!" Kinana said with surprise. "What for Naruto-kun?"

"You'll see." Naruto said.

He felt the full body of Kinana latching on to his back. Naruto restrained his instincts. Months had become years and after meeting beauties like Kinana and Jenny in one day, it was a bit hard for him. He could feel her large breasts digging into his back. Her slender arms had wrapped around his neck.

The sweet smell of lavender was coming from her body as Naruto resisted his urge to not try and touch her in some way.

Maybe this was a mistake.

But he would fight and beat his urge. He made one hand seal and uttered the name of his jutsu.

" **Fuuton: Tobu/ Wind Style: Flight"**

Kinana felt a bit light and wobbly as she saw that they were slowly hovering upwards towards the sky. She held on a bit more and saw that they were looking down at Oshibana Town.

"You can fly?" Kinana asked excitedly.

"Hai" Naruto replied as he shifted his weight forward to bend a bit. Kinana was watching straight ahead and saw Naruto performing some mudras, as mages called hand seals mudras, and speak again.

"Hang on tightly Kinana." He felt her grip tightening on him like he was her lifeline.

" **Fuuton: Bukujutsu/ Wind Style: Flying Technique"**

Naruto and Kinana were gliding through the sky at a speed much greater than that of the train they came by. Naruto was smiling as he flew. He felt peaceful and reminded him of his childhood before Mai died. Kinana saw the smile on his face.

It was a beautiful smile and she blushed as she saw his face looked much better. The blue in his eyes was intoxicating. She looked forward and felt great.

She was flying through the open skies with Naruto.


	12. Shinobi Mage 5

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. The latter is shit.**

* * *

Airspace, A Few Miles Outside of Magnolia Town, Fiore.

The wind was brushing past her at an incredible rate. She could feel the soft whispers of the sky as she passed over the lands and the small figures she could guess were people or towns. Kinana had never known what it was like to fly. She had never even looked down on the vast space of Earthland from such a height before. Everything in her eyesight as she looked below was blurring away.

Normally, it would've been quite a hectic activity for anyone who had never glided through the skies before at such a beautiful and astonishing speed, much less to a person who was not even a mage.

Yet.

The person on whose back she had been using as a seat for mobility was making her feel calm.

'Strange' Kinana thought to herself as she thought about the blue eyed mage. Her hands were tied around Naruto Uzumaki's neck. Her head was just over his shoulders. She stole eventual glances towards our blonde haired protagonist who had noticed her doing this more times than one. Kinana for her part was lost in her thoughts. She had known the man for only a few hours.

Yet.

This man inspired her. He sparked something inside her. He didn't see her as weak. He didn't see her as a burden. He saw her as a comrade. Someone important.

" _I said I think you're crazy if you think you're a burden. Mage or not, you're an important member of the guild."_

" _You're a member of the guild. A very important one too, especially during these tough times."_

" _I told you not to think like that anymore right?"_

"… _make sure nothing happens to you."_

" _I wasn't flirting. I merely told the truth. Protecting her is more important to me than the mission itself."_

" _If one of them got to you…. I would feel horrible."_

In the mind of the young barmaid of Fairy Tail, these words were being played over and over again. The adopted grandson of one of the Four Gods of Ishgar had said these words to her. She had never met him prior to this day.

Yet in a matter of few hours, he had won over her trust just that easily. The fact that the man was incredibly handsome and muscled up with a physique, that she could feel quite clearly, that put most men to shame was not helping her thoughts from going over to a more intimate section either.

But it must've been his calm collected nature that drawn her towards him more than anything else. During all of his talks, he had never raised his voice. He had always kept it at a steady tone. There were no emotions inside his voice at all. Except for that time.

" _If one of them got to you…. I would feel horrible."_

Kinana could tell that the words that came out of the newly rejoined mage of Fairy Tail were genuine. It spoke with conviction, but also with a great amount of grief. It was almost as if the man had lost everything he ever had. There was no purpose to his existence. Another thing she noticed about him were his eyes.

They had the most striking shades of a blinding sapphire glint she had never seen, yet at times it seemed dull, lifeless and looking for something to help him.

Like that time, he had mentioned Anko when he was questioned about it. Kinana could understand that Anko was probably a woman and Naruto had some history with her.

"Something on your mind?"

The emotionless voice of Naruto Namikaze had cut through the whiplashing layers of wind and reached the ears of Kinana who 'eeped' a little when the words had come to.

"W-What?" Kinana spluttered out.

"I asked you if there was something on your mind. You seem to be vexed about something." Naruto said once more. He looked at the lush green fields he could see from miles away. They were nearing their destination. Magnolia Town was almost in reach.

"It's nothing. Naruto-kun." Kinana said, trying to lie. What was she supposed to say? That she was thinking about the words the blonde said to her. That how the blonde had uplifted her spirits? Or the fact that she was stealing glances and admiring his-

"I see." Naruto said. He didn't want to pry. In the past, he would've either forced someone to spill their guts by outsmarting them, using the Sharingan or his least favorite, but highly effective, torturing people. Warrod had taught him to 'socialize' with people. At times, Naruto hated the optimism that Warrod Sequen had. He also thought that killing was bad and even the wrong people deserve a chance for redemption.

But unlike the Third Master of Fairy Tail, who Naruto read and learned was Makarov 'The Titan' Dreyar, who personally had his own set of qualms and morals against killing Warrod Sequen understood that the world wasn't black or white as the current generation makes it out to be. This was a lesson that his own grandfather Madara Uchiha had taught him. He still remembers those words.

" _You think the shinobi world has heroes? Don't live in that hogwash dream that Konoha has drilled into the minds of the people. There can never be peace as long as shinobi continue to exist in this world. People will fight each other. People will kill each other. One fights for his dreams, one fights to protect what he has and one fights to gain whatever he can. The world is and always will be grey. Kill one man to save a thousand. Kill a thousand to save a million. Kill a million to save an entire nation."_

The color of the world was indeed grey. No matter how green the grass is or how clearly blue the water is, humanity had proven time and again that their actions and consequences had lead to many a decisions that nearly destroyed his world more times than one.

Warrod Sequen was a kind natured man. Warrod Sequen was a good man. But under no circumstances was Warrod Sequen a foolish man. Fairy Tail was founded more than a hundred years ago. Warrod had told him that along Mavis Vermillion, Yuri Dreyar, Precht Gaebolg and himself they had founded the former number one guild of Fiore.

During those times, Warrod and his troupe were treasure hunters. It was only circumstance and a job from their then guild, Sylph Labrynith, that had lead them to Tenrou Island which was known as Sirius Island then. They had met the future first master Mavis there. Mavis had been a….. servant at Red Lizard the only guild of Sirius Island. She was treated cruelly by everyone but her will and gentle nature allowed her to move on.

During those days, guilds were very different. A Magic Council was there, but they virtually had no power. Guild Wars were a very common thing. Death and destruction across many towns and cities was a common sight. Naruto had noted that this world had its own fair share of Warring States. Red Lizard was one of the Guilds that entered a war and were left utterly defeated by Blue Skull, who had stolen a precious artifact of that island known as the Sirius Orb. The only survivor was Mavis and an illusion she had created resembling one of her friends known as Zera.

Mavis had entered an alliance with the trio of hunters as they went back to Magnolia Town to retrieve the Orb and return it to its rightful place. One thing had lead to another and the group of four had to learn magic from an unknown, dark haired mage to fight Blue Skull to not only return the orb but also to free Magnolia Town who were being oppressed. Naruto had often asked as to who this man was but to this day Warrod does not know who the young mage was that gave them the gift of Magic.

From what Naruto had learned of his appearance and behavior, he sounded like an Uchiha.

Black hair, check. Distant from people, check. Emotionless voice, check. Lifeless eyes, check. It sounded like a perfect Uchiha Clan member who was not too arrogant. But Naruto shrugged it off. There was no way another Uchiha was on this planet other than himself. If there was….. Naruto would be giving him/her a visit.

Moving on, after learning magic the group of four had defeated the Blue Skull guild and avoided another catastrophe as Yuri had transformed into a freak of nature as the Sirius Orb's curse effect took him over. Mavis Vermillion used Law, a highly powerful and forbidden magic spell, and destroyed the Sirius Orb. This resulted in the cursed artifact being destroyed and Mavis' physical growth to be physically stunted as she would forever have the physical body of a thirteen year old girl.

Though Mavis herself had no qualms about it, she had saved her friend and was happy that she could do so. Later on, the four of them had founded the guild Fairy Tail in Magnolia Town in the year X686. It was only after the formation of Fairy Tail that several other violent Guilds were overthrown and the big names that exist today are here. The Saga of the Guild Wars had ended.

The rest after that was history, but Naruto noticed that there were some parts that Warrod didn't want to speak about.

In all honesty, Naruto knew that sooner or later with his devil's luck and Murphy's Law conductor he would find out eventually. He noticed that Kinana was shifting uncomfortably and voiced his opinion.

"Is something wrong Kinana?" Naruto said as he brought them down a bit as they neared Magnolia Town, they would have to get down eventually and Naruto felt like walking back to the Guild. There was something he **needed** to do.

"N-No Naruto-kun! I'm perfectly fine-kina!" Kinana said. Kinana had unknowingly let her hands travel to Naruto's chest a bit.

And it was….. perfect. The pectoral muscles on his chest were just that. She had done it by mistake and was as usual blushing up a storm. It was wrong of her to do so, but it felt so good for some reason.

'Wait….. am I a pervert?' Kinana's being shattered at the thought. Slowly she felt that she was not hovering anymore. Instead, Kinana was vertically upright and Naruto was standing on the ground just a little outside of Magnolia Town.

'We're already here?' She thought disappointingly. Naruto's entire body was surprisingly warm despite his distant and borderline cold attitude. She still did not get down.

"Are you feeling weird because of the flight?" Naruto asked. For those who didn't fly like that before were sure to suffer from a little bit of motion sickness and the occasional dizziness. He idly wondered what it would be like if he had taken a Dragon Slayer to fly?

He had read that they cannot handle transportation under any circumstances. Might be a good way to get a few smiles. Naruto had not laughed, not since his childhood and the time he had died. Naruto Uzumaki had never been happier before when his life would finally be ending.

"Yes." Kinana lied beautifully. In her mind, she wanted to stay with Naruto a bit longer. Now the stupid town had to get closer all of a sudden.

"Let's go then." Naruto said as he entered Magnolia Town and walked through with Kinana latched on to her back. Naruto for his part was confused. He knew he was good looking, several women he considered beautiful had told him that on more than one occasion. What baffled his mind was the fact that, why did they have to be attracted to him so quickly.

He even toned down his 'Uchiha Mode' so that he doesn't get more than one woman trying to spread her legs for him. But no, someone just keeps messing with him. He shuddered to think what would happen if he did go into 'Uchiha Mode' as he used to be during his life as a Leaf shinobi. He still remembers the bane of his existence.

 **Fan girls**.

He shuddered and Kinana who was on his back felt the man shivering like something had just scared the living daylights out of him.

"Ano, is something wrong Naruto-kun?" Kinana asked as she saw a groaned expression on his face. He seemed like as if he was being traumatized. 'So he does have emotions?'

"Nothing. Just remembered something." Naruto said. His mind was officially overloaded with all the disturbing imagery and the words that they said to him.

'Look it's Naruto-kun'

'Sit with me Naruto-kun'

'Do you like them big or small Naruto-kun?'

'I'm in heat like a Inuzuka, Naruto-kun. Make me your bitch!'

'There he is! Today Naruto-kun will give us his babies.'

'Rip his pants off!'

He looked mortified by now. He praised the Log and thanked the Sage that the fan girls never got to rape him. Honestly, every time he went into the Academy, they'd just appear out of nowhere.

"What did you remember Naruto-kun?" Kinana asked after seeing the mildly horrified look on his face. "You seem…. On edge."

"Something I never hope to encounter again." Naruto said with all the seriousness he could muster. Kinana gulped at his words. She was thinking that it must've been some sort of terrifying monster or something along those lines.

If only Kinana knew that Naruto Uzumaki only feared three things in life: his mother Kushina from what he heard about her, Madara's training and fan girls.

Naruto stopped all of a sudden as they were passing by the Twilight Ogre guild. Dusk had just started to make its presence known. He could see the sun bleeding out as daylight would die for the rest of the day. "Say Kinana?"

"What is it?" Kinana asked.

"Are you still feeling a bit woozy?" Naruto asked.

"A little yes." Kinana lied once more. What was with this guy? She was practically clinging on to him and he was indirectly asking her if she could get off his back, literally. "Why are you getting frustrated at me Naruto-kun?" She used her best sad face she could make. She was a bit genuinely disappointed that she'd have to get down from the warm back of Naruto.

"No." Naruto replied immediately. "I don't know why you'd even think that Kinana."

"Sorry." Kinana said with a sheepish expression. Then another thought crossed her mind. What if the entire guild saw her being carried around by Naruto like that? They'd never stop teasing her about it. No way was she going to give them that chance. With a sigh she replied once more. "Actually I think I can walk on my own now Naruto-kun. The dizziness is going away."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. He remembered suffering from a lot of after effects when he ended his first flight, he was very careful when he had flew from Oshibana Town to Magnolia Town. Every turn, every shift in wind, the moisture of the air and the speed and angle he travelled at. Every little detail was accounted for in his mind. He mentally sighed at noting down all these details. Madara had turned him into… What was the word?

Nerd.

Maybe that was the word that Konohamaru Sarutobi had meant, as he claimed that Naruto would rather spend his day reading about jutsus than having time for others. Naruto himself did not mind… No, he did not care what anyone in general thought about him.

But this was a new world as he kept reminding himself. Maybe things would be different here. Maybe there was no large evil organization here that would want to spread chaos and have machinating plans of the sort that would result in him fighting them.

There was no way Murphy's Law would be so ungratefully applied to him.

* * *

In various different locations.

A man hiding in the shadows from the future sneezed.

Twelve highly powerful mages in an empire forged by a certain dark wizard had sneezed all of a sudden.

Nine demons in an obscure location sneezed.

A great mighty dragon shrouded in black sneezed as every living being near that place ran away.

A certain dark haired wizard also sneezed. Everything around him instantly died.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the plot.

"Yes." Kinana said as Naruto gently got down on one knee and Kinana felt her feet touch the ground.

She shook her feet a bit and then stood up. She momentarily dazed a bit and made some unexpected moves losing her balance a bit. She stumbled into the chest of Naruto Uzumaki who had stood up. He stood in her path to catch her if she lost balance. She felt his warm hand on his shoulder as his cerulean eyes merely pierced her vision. She blushed as she nuzzled out of his chest and squinted her eyes a bit.

"See I'm alright-kina!" She blurted out. She did not mean to say it that loud though.

"Hn." Naruto gave the signature Uchiha grunt as he smirked a bit. "You're a very bad liar. You know that?" Naruto said as stood beside her and the two walked away.

He idly looked back at Twilight Ogre's building. He was going to give them a visit. He knew for a fact that they would interfere with the Guild the moment he would be out for a long term mission. He wasn't like Menma who would probably burst in there and shoot first, questions later. No, Naruto would speak to them. He would tell them to lay off. If they didn't… Well, let's just say that he had a lot of other methods to go by.

Slowly the duo walked back towards the hill that housed the guild. Naruto was leisurely walking. He was seeing some of the happy smiles and waves that people in general were giving to the duo of mages. It was strange to him. When was the last time he was acknowledged by people on a large scale? That's right.

When Menma had defeated the Six Paths of Pain. Naruto had returned to the village after the battle was over. Menma had mastered Sage Mode to the extent that not even Jiraiya or their own father could. He was proud of Menma.

He remembers lightly smiling when people called him the Hero's Brother. He was glad. Menma was finally getting the recognition that he had desired for so long. But this also caused the hatred in Naruto to increase. No, Naruto did not hate his brother. Far from it, he was willing to give up his own life to save Menma.

What Naruto hated was the Village itself. He had previously said it out loud in front of the Sandaime himself. The same people who tried to hurt, and on some occasions kill, Menma and Naruto when they were children were praising them with showers of affection and respect.

He nearly spat at their hypocrisy. It was a few days after that he had learned that Danzo had become Hokage and left for the Five Kage Summit. Naruto had taken the chance and went back to his parents' house. The bunker beneath the house was still intact. He went on to destroy every document on jutsu his parents had. There was no way in Six Paths he would let anyone else tarnish the names of Uzumaki and Namikaze by getting their filthy hands on it.

Afterwards, Naruto had gone on to kill Homura and Koharu.

Naruto did not like torture at all. He hated it because it reminded him too much of Orochimaru. But he was willing to make an exception in this case. After finishing the ROOT Massacre. Naruto went on to torture Homura and Koharu in the former secret base of ROOT. He had tortured them for more than seven hours straight. He later made the entire base explode with high level fire style jutsu. It was then that ANBU Black Ops came in and witnessed the scene before him.

He took care of the ANBU and even left them a coded message saying he has defected from the village. He then made a rendezvous with Zetsu who told him that Obito would be making an appearance at the Five Kage Summit. Naruto was going to go there anyway. Danzo Shimura was there and there were lots of things that needed to be done with him.

"Naruto-kun!" Kinana said a bit loudly to grab his attention. Said mage turned his head towards the beautiful purple haired mage who had a bit of a pout on her face. Now that Naruto noticed it he had seen a strange thing about Earthland. Nearly every woman he had seen so far was very beautiful. They also had near perfect hourglass figures that would make Jiraiya scribble furiously into his notebook and claim it as 'research'.

"I've been calling you for some time."

"Sorry." Naruto said in his emotionless voice once more. His mind was still fixated on the women part.

Was it something in the water? Was it because of Ethernano in the air? Did this make him a pervert? No... he was just a man having a healthy interest in beautiful women.

Unlike that emo, stick up my ass Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto had once heard Jiraiya making a joke about Sasuke playing with Orochimaru's snakes.

That statement had given Naruto a nightmare.

Kinana sighed a bit and had a small smile on her face.

"You daze off quite often don't you-kina?" Kinana asked as she saw Naruto raise an eyebrow at her question.

"I don't know. I've never quite noticed it myself." Naruto replied as he looked up in the sky. The last rays of the sun were tearing through the sky making this part of the world know that the night is coming. "Though I could say the same about a habit you have as well."

"What would that be Naruto-kun?" Kinana asked curiously. 'Did I do something bad? Did I do something embarrassing?'

"Well… you keep staring into my eyes for some reason. Every time my I look to make direct contact you just look away." Naruto said as he tried to pierce her green orbs. As if on cue, pink tinged her cheeks and she moved line of vision away from his.

"See? There it is again." His next words had caused the pink on her smooth, silky cheeks to evolve into a gushing red.

He had a ghost of a smile at her behavior. It reminded him of the situation between Menma and Hinata. The girl clearly admired and had a massive crush on his younger brother. Menma was too dense to notice it. I mean anyone could figure out when a girl behaves like that.

Naruto was sure that he would be able to figure it out if a girl had a crush on him.

He was sure. No doubts about that.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Land of the Pure.

Kushina was clapping with her hands, very slowly. She was watching through the clouds and received info that her son thought he would be smart to figure out who had a crush on him. A genuine crush of affection and admiration, not one of lust and carnal hunger.

"He's just as dense as you Minato-kun." Kushina said and sighed. It seems that Naruto was much too like his father.

"Hey!" Minato said while flailing his arms around. "I was not that dense."

"I practically had to scream it out for you. Don't you remember it?" Kushina said as he Minato looked at the cloudy ground as he poked it with a stick, which came from God knows where.

"My poor Naru-chan. Too dense to even figure out that pretty girl has a crush on him."

* * *

'I feel like someone's insulting my intelligence.' Naruto thought in his mind. He then saw that Kinana was still not making eye contact with him. She did look a bit cute with that pout on her face though. That's when Naruto nearly stopped for a moment before he thought about the strange remark he made about her in his mind.

'Cute? Why did I even think that?'

Soon enough both Naruto and Kinana were walking up the hill. A few minutes more and they would reach the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Sorry if I offended you." Naruto said with some traces of emotion.

"No it's alright Naruto-kun. I've just never seen anyone with bright blue eyes like that before." Kinana said. "Not even Mira-chan has eyes like that."

"Mira?" Naruto asked. It sounded like a girl's name. "Who is she?" Kinana looked mortified for some reason.

'Oh no…." Kinana thought in her mind. To this day Kinana thought that Erza and Mirajane were the most beautiful girls in the Guild, Lucy would undoubtedly come next. There was no doubt in the young barmaid's mind that she definitely liked Naruto Uzumaki.

Call it a silly crush if you want, but there was something definitely about him that attracted her to the blonde haired enigma. In her mind, she probably stood no chance against the rest of the beauties of Fairy Tail. There was also no doubt that Naruto would probably be interested in them. He was a man, and any man would be swooned by them.

"Kinana" Naruto's voice brought her back from reality as she saw that Naruto was standing right in front of her as he looked down at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No-no!" Kinana said as she waved her arms in response.

'Why do you have to stand so close to me?' Kinana yelled in her mind. She and Naruto were still walking and were a few minutes away from the Guild building.

One unique trait she noticed about Naruto was that he never pressed for anything. When he asked her if she could, she replied that she couldn't and he didn't press the matter further. He only asked about Mira once and then didn't ask again.

He was deviously smart there was no doubt about that, but it seemed that he also respected the personal boundaries that a person held.

And soon enough the Guild building had arrived and they opened the doors. Naruto Uzumaki. The single most powerful shinobi to appear in the history of Konoha, the man who razed Hidden Villages to the ground, destroyed entire battalions by himself, fought the Five Kage all at once while winning, faced down a primordial goddess and fought two Dansetsu level shinobi was greeted in the most Fairy Tail way possible.

A mug flew in and hit him square across the jaw. Beer stained his face and hair. He looked completely stoic. Nevermind the liquid of trace alcohol running down on his face. He merely sighed. In all honesty he was not sure if he expected anything different. He took out a handkerchief he had kept in his pockets and cleaned his face and hair. He then saw someone rushing towards him and observed. It was a woman.

She too like the majority of the females Naruto had encountered in Earthland had an hourglass figure. She was wearing a strapless black shirt, with a revealing neckline showing some of her generous cleavage along with a black skirt that came barely down to her knees. She was also wearing a dark blue mantle that is held at the front by a ring. She was also wearing glasses and had violet hair.

Instantly Naruto recognized this person. Her appearance had changed a little from before.

Her body had become more womanly and her hair was reminiscent of her previous one. This time she had let her hair grow as it was much wavier, bangs framed her face and went down her shoulder being undulated with a triangular tuft covering her forehead. The ribbon she had now marks the spot where her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching down to the middle of her back. Before she could say anything Naruto decided to speak up.

She was the one who brought him to the Guild in the first place.

The first….. comrade he had. Yes, he could say that word now. At least he thinks he can.

"Hello Laki." Naruto said with a smile that only the people near him could see. She seemed to be genuinely happy at seeing him. Naruto was still not used to people being happy at just seeing him. Don't blame him, blame the author who decided to fuck up his life in the first place. What sort of a cold heartless bastard would even think about making his life such a hell?

Oh wait….

"Hello Naruto-kun!" Laki said as she beamed up at looking at her friend once more. The last three and a half years have been quite a ride for the Wood Make Mage. She decided to get a bit serious with her training and is now one of the A Class Mages of Fairy Tail. What was the reason she took up this drive you ask? Simple.

A certain blonde haired, blue eyed mage that showed her he too used Wood related magic. Laki was in a bind when she started training. She knew her limits and knew that she would need a lot of time to become a stronger mage. She has been working hard for the last three years. There was something about Naruto Uzumaki that had drawn her like moths to a flame. She would often think about him.

She had only known him for a few hours but he had done something that no one else in her life had previously done. Sure there were a lot of good looking guys in Fairy Tail and outside the guild.

However, just as Cana had said 'the men here have no class' or something along those lines. The ones outside Fairy Tail were mostly womanizers or looked at her like a piece of meat. But Naruto was…. Naruto. He carried her all the way instead of letting her walk, not once did he even take advantage. This either meant that Naruto was the perfect man every woman envisioned. Or, he played for the other team.

Laki had returned from a mission a few hours ago and much to her surprise and joy she learned that Naruto had returned. He took more than three years but he returned nonetheless. She felt so ecstatic that he was back. Everybody in the Guild knew that Naruto would become a S Class Mage after his training trip, given that he cleared an A Class Mission in less than two hours and came back.

Imagine her surprise when she learned that Naruto was the adopted grandson of one of the Four Gods of Ishgar.

At first she assumed that Naruto was taught by Warrod Sequen himself, but somewhere in her mind she just had a feeling that Naruto was self taught or by his parents. Laki later realized that she like the blonde haired enigma on some level, a level that was far beyond friendship. And now he stood right in front of her, and by the Gods of Ishgar he looked better than ever.

"How have you been?" Naruto asked in a normal stoic voice. Normally, he would walk away but Laki was different to him. She was the one who brought him to this…. Unique guild in the first place.

"I'm doing great. Enough about me how've you been? Gotten stronger? Reached that level you wanted to?" Laki asked excitedly.

"I suppose. You let your hair grow." Naruto said as his eyes observed said threads of violet tresses flowing down.

"Ummm yeah." Laki replied. She was a bit worried about his statement. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"No." Naruto said. He then looked towards the bar and saw Macao giggling with Wakaba. "Actually, it looks good on you."

Naruto wasn't looking otherwise he would've seen a blush embracing Laki's face. Kinana was pouting and absentmindedly fondling her own hair. It seemed that Naruto must've had a thing for long hair.

"A-a-arigato Naruto-kun!" Laki blurted out. Dammit! Why was she reacting like this? Many other people had told her that she looked better ever since she let her hair grow.

'Calm down Laki! It's just Naruto giving you a compliment. Naruto and his deep cerulean eyes… Spiky yet tamed blonde hair…. And that body… BAD LAKI!' She berated herself for having perverse thoughts. You couldn't blame her.

To her Naruto looked great before, no with the growing hair coming down his forehead and splitting at the nose, gave him a look that put male models to shame. Not to mention, the way his body had grown even though nearly every inch was covered by clothing. She could almost see the outlines of the lean, toned muscles on his body. Then she noticed the person standing beside Naruto.

It was Kinana. Before she could greet her friend, Naruto spoke.

"Both of you will have to excuse me." Naruto said as he took out a poster. "I need to go and speak with the Master. I'll see you around." Naruto said and walked away. Call it instinct but something inside him was screaming to get away from that place. He didn't know why but he had to.

"Kinana-chan!" Laki said as she hugged the barmaid. After the Tenrou incident these two had become really close friends. So when she learned that Kinana had gone to a mission with Naruto she was a bit relieved.

"Laki-chan." Kinana said as she returned the hug. "How was your mission?"

"Eh it was fine." Laki replied. "I would've arrived sooner but there were some repairs being made to the rail lines. I was delayed by two whole hours." Laki said releasing a sigh of frustration.

"That happened to us too. When we were going to Oshibana Town the train was delayed by an hour." Kinana said. "Naruto-kun even fell asleep during the ride." Twas then that Laki noticed the affectionate suffix of 'kun' being added to Naruto's name. Laki narrowed her eyes a bit at the situation. For some reason, Kinana seemed more happier than usual. Was she missing something?

"Say Kinana-chan" Laki said as both of them headed on over to the table. Naruto had gone with Macao as well to his office, no doubt to speak about the job report. "Why did you go on a job all of a sudden?"

"Oh Naruto-kun didn't know Oshibana Town well so he asked me go with him." Kinana said with a cheerful smile. "When we arrived there it seemed that the missions ranking had gone up a bit."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Jet asked who along with Wakaba, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Nab, Droy, Reedus and Vijeteer were hanging around them.

"Well. The original mission was to take out a monster, which turned out to be a Lizardman." Kinana said as some of the listeners eyes widened. Lizardmen were crafty monsters with Copy Magic abilities. They themselves had run into them in the past and caused quite a trouble.

"Woah!" Asuka said with a giggle as she waved her arms in the air. Her young mind was far too innocent to understand the severity of the situation. "Cool!"

"Asuka-chan. Calm down." Bisca said as she tried to calm her daughter down. Honestly, she had too much energy for her own good.

"What happened next?" Nab asked. They were worried by the situation but also excited seeing as both of them were relatively uninjured.

"Well. After we got to Oshibana Town, we went to meet with the Mayor who told us that the Lizardman was actually being controlled by a group of Dark Mages. Former members of Eisenwald led by Erigor the Reaper." Kinana said as some of the members gasped.

"Erigor?! As in the same Erigor that Natsu and the others fought?" Vijeteer asked with a worried expression on his face.

"The very same. That's why the Mayor had asked help from another guild. Blue Pegasus answered and sent two of their own mages." Kinana replied.

"Who did Blue Pegasus send?" Alzack asked. They all had heard about certain… quirks about that Guild.

"It was Hibiki Lates and Jenny Realight." Kinana frowned a little as she mention Jenny's name. She remembered the kiss she put on Naruto's cheek.

"JENNY-CHAN!" Wakaba, Jet, Reedus, Nab and Vijeteer cried out in joy.

"Perverts." Laki said with a deadpan expression. "Well what happened next Kinana-chan?" She had not missed the frown that came on Kinana's face when Jenny's name was mentioned.

Did something happen between them? After all, nearly everyone in Fiore heard of Jenny Realight, there were no doubts that Jenny would undoubtedly be the future Ms. Fiore.

"Right. Sorry-kina." Kinana said as she bit her tongue a bit. "Afterwards the four of us made it to the forest outside Oshibana Town and went to the old Eisenwald Guild building. We entered and found at least 35 of them. That's without Erigor and the Lizardman he was controlling."

"Shit." Wakaba said as he released puffs of smoke into the air. He was then bonked on the head by Alzack. "What was that for Alzack?!"

"I told you before! Don't smoke when Asuka-chan is around!" Alzack said as Asuka giggled at her father's actions. Bisca merely sighed.

"Fine!" Wakaba said as he put out the smoke.

"Can we just finish the story for once? I want to paint it later on." Reedus said. He even had his brush in hand.

"Mou. Nobody lets me finish my story." Kinana said with a pout. Laki just patted her shoulders. "Ok. Naruto-kun told us to stay put and said he'd take care of them."

"Wait…. You mean to tell me that Naruto took on the whole Guild by himself? He fought against them all and won without getting a scratch?!" It was Jet who asked the question that bothered everyone's mind. Even Erza was a bit strained out after fighting a lot of them.

"No. It wasn't a fight. I…" Kinana stopped for a moment as everyone prepared themselves. "None of us could even see him move at times. He dived into the crowd of mages, and beat them with his bare hands. He then used Requip Magic to summon a lance. It was a red lance that looked like it could kill all of them but even then Naruto-kun was holding back every the whole time."

The Fairy Tail mages were a bit flabbergasted at Kinana's words. If the words she said were true then Naruto was definitely S Class. But to hold back against a Dark Guild that wanted to destroy the Guild Masters Association.

"Then the Lizardman was summoned after all the mages were beaten. At first, the Lizardman was able to copy some of his moves and Erigor joined in on the attack as well. But then Naruto-kun told us all to leave the building. It for good reason too. By the time we came outside, an entire side of the Guild building was collapsed as the Lizardman was thrown out of the building. The red lance was stuck in his chest as it dragged him out and then the entire body was split in half-kina." Kinana said as she remembered the details of their missions.

Naruto did not even seemed tired after that.

"That must've been one hell of an attack to cut a Lizardman in half. And he did with a lance?" Wakaba asked as his serious mage mood kicked in. Lances usually don't cut their opponents in half. It was used for stabs, piercings and violent thrusts.

"Yup. And then Naruto-kun disappeared for a moment and hit Erigor with a spinning blue ball of Ethernano. At least I think it was Ethernano." Kinana said.

"WAIT!" Laki said. "Naruto-kun was…. Using raw Ethernano?" Laki asked as she thought of the idea. To control raw ethernano was nearly unheard of. Mainly because it was impossible. Mages could channel magic because of their Magic Containers in their bodies. The Origin in the air was pulled in to make a toned down version of Ethernano that was later used by mages.

"Hai Laki-chan." Kinana said. "It was powerful too. The ball of Ethernano was spinning and left a big mark on Erigor's chest."

"Sugoi." The entire guild said in unison. They were in awe at the things they heard about him.

"After that we went to Mayor who increased the pay and all of us left on our own ways." Kinana said. "But Naruto-kun didn't want to take the train. So he flew us here."

"Wait… did you say fly?" Nab asked. Kinana nodded. "He can fly?!" Kinana nodded happily once more.

"Then how did you fly with him?" Bisca asked.

"Oh..umm." Kinana blushed a bit as she remembered clutching on to Naruto Uzumaki during their journey through the sky. "I was on his back the whole time." Laki was frowning a bit. She did not like the look on Kinana's face at all. I mean sure she was her friend, but there was no way in hell was she going to let Kinana dig her claws into her man…..

'Wait…. My man?! What the hell am I thinking?!' Laki realized the meaning of her internal thoughts.

* * *

Guild Master's Office.

"That's a lot to take in." Macao said as he poured two drinks. Naruto was sitting in front of him. "So….. how strong are you really Naruto?"

"I could say that I am S Class. It's not a boast. It's a mere fact. But I don't have any official ranking yet." Naruto said as he took the drink. It was scotch. He drank it quietly. Alcohol didn't affect him that much. He would always coat his organs with chakra. A great lesson taught to him by Asuma Sarutobi, who along with his entire generation of Sarutobi were chain smokers.

Naruto himself smoked at times. It was a habit he picked up after the Chunnin Exams. He then sighed as he finished the drink. Now came the part he was not a bit hesitant about. He unsealed a letter he was keeping in his wrist and gave it to Macao. The Fourth Guild Master of Fairy Tail took the letter in his hands. It had the coat of arms of the Royal Kingdom of Fiore, the Seal of the Magic Council and the Symbol of the Ten Wizard Saints, only their symbol was rendered in green instead of the normal blue.

"What is this?" Macao asked. He felt some sort of ominous pressure coming from that letter.

"A letter. Approved by the Royal Kingdom, the Magic Council and from the Old Man. It's an identification paper along with a skill set of my current abilities. The Old Man thought it would be better if I give you a whole formal presentation for all of this."

"Geez, listening to that makes me feel old." Macao said as he downed the contents of his drink.

Macao carefully opened the letter and started to read the contents of the letter. He unfolded the parchment of paper that was inside and saw that it consisted of Naruto's picture at the top.

* * *

 _Name: Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Race: Human._

 _Gender: Male._

 _Status: Alive._

 _Date of Birth: October 10 X766._

 _Known Family: Minato Namikaze (father, deceased), Kushina Uzumaki (mother, deceased), Warrod Sequen (adopted grandfather)._

 _Place of Origin: Waas Forest_

 _Fiore Citizen Identification Number: 28593629_

 _Appearance: Stands over six feet tall, blonde haired, blue eyes and weighs approximately around 172 lbs._

 _Occupation: Fairy Tail Mage (inactive at the moment)_

 _Magic: Fire Magic, Wind Magic, Lightning Magic, Water Magic, Earth Magic, Wood Magic, Requip Magic, Light Magic._

* * *

"That's quite a resume you have there. Waas Forest huh?" Macao said. "It was quite a nasty place. How did you guys live there?"

"In wooden house my parents made." Naruto lied. He was no fool. There was no way, Fairy Tail would accept him if he revealed his real nature of jobs he took last year.

Naruto Uzumaki had taken a part in the Seven Countries War last year. True, the war did not include Fiore directly but the rate at which it was going, it would surely involve other countries as well. A group from Bosco had tried to kidnap Princess Hisui E. Fiore from the capital Crocus. It was only sheer dumb luck that Naruto happened to be there with Warrod Sequen that he was able to save the princess.

Princess Fiore however did not get to see the face of her savior as he was wearing a white mask that covered the entreity of his face.

Later on, a secret meeting held between the King of Fiore, the Magic Council and the Four Gods of Ishgar had taken place in which the top four Wizard Saints would take part in the war to end it from all sides. Naruto had requested to take part in the war and only seven people knew about the real identity of the man known as Alucard who fought alongside there.

Naruto had taken part and ripped through hordes of battalions as he fought alongside the Four Gods of Ishgar and had made a secret mission to the Kingdom of Eden after finding out that Eden was the main bank roller of the war to unite the nations against Fiore eventually. Surprisingly the Kingdom of Eden had disappeared after a large blast took place. Naruto explained that they had a weapon similar to **Etherion** that self destructed and Naruto was barely able to escape. He later proved crucial in the Battle River that ended the war.

After that, Naruto had been given a secret designation, with the approval of the King of course. Naruto Uzumaki was the first Anti-Dark Mage. A Black Ops type of mage that did not exist on pen and paper and his sole job was to cut down the number of Dark Guilds, which had grown more violent and bold these days.

He went by the name of Alucard once more and only seven people knew the true identity of the man getting popular as the Dark Mage Killer.

The Four Gods of Ishgar, The King of Fiore, Magic Council Members Gran Doma and Org.

His secret was classified as SS Class, as there would be public outrage for such an act. But desperate times call for desperate measures. In this case, an Anti-Dark Mage who proved his efficiency. He was of course paid for his works. And around a month ago he had stopped, as he felt like someone was spying on him. Not on Alucard but rather Naruto Uzumaki himself.

He was a very cautious person and didn't want people prying on his secrets.

Still, he would be lying if he didn't want the enemies to show themselves and try their luck.

"Now there is something I need to know Naruto. And don't get offended by this question." Macao said. In all honesty he should've asked this question three years ago. It was a core factor if one wanted to join Fairy Tail. Normally, it was not asked but Macao felt like he should ask this considering Naruto's stoic demeanor.

"What is it?" Naruto asked his face completely blank.

"Have you killed before that Naruto?" Macao asked. This was risky situation he was in. He had been in the Guild for a long time and one of the many things he had learned from Makarov Dreyar was his zero tolerance policy on killing. Killing was truly a heinous act. Only heartless people could take away a person's life and then live on like nothing happened.

"Once." Naruto said. "The man who killed my parents. Obito."

'Let's see if you were right Old Man. Let's see what you said about Fairy Tail considering each of its members as family.' Naruto thought pretty sure that he would be immediately banished. He was a realist, optimism was not the way he had come so far in life.

"I see." Macao said obviously shocked, but also considerate since he couldn't begin to imagine what it felt like to have your parents killed. "I don't know what to say."

"I understand. I'll be leaving then." Naruto said as he got up. "Sorry for bothering you and taking up your time. Good-" Naruto was cut off the voice of the Fourth Master of Fairy Tail.

"Wait just a minute." Macao said. Naruto sat down once more. "Did you enjoy killing this Obito person? I need to know the answer."

"I don't know. I simply felt hollow at that moment. I knew my parents wouldn't come back. Still, it did not stop me from killing him and he tried to kill me back then. But in short no, I did not enjoy killing Obito." Naruto said with a tone laced with hatred.

"Killing is wrong. Acts like those set down a darker path" Macao said having seen a couple of former legal mages go down that wrong path.

"So is raping and slavery. Yet the ones who commit those acts get away." Naruto said. "Make no mistake Master. I truly like Fairy Tail and in ways it reminds of a time I was peaceful. But, just like when I felt peace I will not let anyone touch a hair on the heads of the Guild members."

"But still….." Macao said. Somehow, his belief in not killing seemed pale compared to the determination and confidence that Naruto's eyes held. In a way, Naruto was justified in a twisted sense for taking revenge for his parents' deaths. But the fact he killed, and looked like he was willing to kill was not right by any means. "Please don't kill anyone while you're at the Guild."

"You're actually keeping me at the Guild?" Naruto asked with some surprise.

"Well yeah. I mean you were adopted by Warrod Sequen. That man wouldn't have adopted you if you were a bad person. And I personally think you are a good person. A little misguided and ... you did kill someone before. But it was for a different reason. I'm pretty sure that a lot of other people, myself included, would've probably done the same thing." Macao said with a small, yet sad smile. Boy he was going to have so much trouble explaining this to Makarov when he got back.

Naruto was once more surprised at the sheer dedication the Master was showing to him.

"I see. Thank you." Naruto bowed his head a little. He then wanted to ask Macao something. "Master. I wish to make Kinana a mage."

"A mage?" Macao asked confusedly.

"Not a permanent one. After all, without necessary time and experience no one can become a mage all of a sudden." Naruto said.

"That's true. But there's something you should know about her." Macao said as he began to explain Kinana's past to Naruto.

* * *

Kinana and Laki were sitting at a table. Both of them were close friends but now, they find themselves in a conflict.

The reason for their conflict, one Naruto Uzumaki.

Laki had learned that Naruto had gotten a kiss from Jenny Realight which made her fume. But the real nag came when she learned that Naruto would be teaching her magic. Teaching Kinana magic! It was a good thing that someone would be teaching Kinana to be a mage but why did it have to be Naruto?

It made no sense. Laki had honestly thought that she would get to spend some time with Naruto, but it seemed that her friend Kinana also had an interest in Naruto. Kinana herself was also at a bind. She knew that Laki had some sort of feelings towards the blonde enigma she had spent the entire day with.

But Kinana herself felt a magnetic pull towards Naruto. It wasn't just because of his looks either.

"Laki-chan." Kinana said with a normal face. "Are you angry?"

"I'm not angry." Laki said with a sigh. "It's just ….. he's the first guy I ever liked like that."

"Me too!" Kinana said with a smile. "Naruto-kun doesn't talk a lot but when he does, he says some nice things."

"Yeah. I mean he didn't have to carry me all the way to the Guild even though he didn't have to." Laki said as she released a dreamy sigh remembering that day. "Then he made that Sakura tree and made it bloom for me. The two of us were just standing there as the petals flew around."

"That sounds so romantic Laki-chan." Kinana said. She then had a smirk on her face. "But the one Naruto-kun will end up with is me."

"Like hell he will!" Laki said staking her claim. "Kinana-chan you're my friend and that won't change but make no mistake. I'll be the one who Naruto-kun ends up with." Both girls then had sparks flashing between their eyes. They then noticed that Naruto and Macao had come out of the office. Macao then had an announcement to make.

"Oi listen up!" Macao said. "In honor of Naruto joining as a full time member of Fairy Tail, we are going to…. PARTY!"

A great roar or cheers erupted in the Guild building. Soon enough chaos, music and chairs were flying around in the entire guild. Naruto was sitting at the bar, with Kinana giving him some food while Laki sat beside him. For some reason the scene between the two women seemed familiar.

He swore he could've seen it before. He was given a bowl of ramen. Nostalgia hit him with full force and he was about to eat one of his more likeable dishes. But then the leg of a chair fell down on his plate, the ramen fell on to the ground.

Naruto stood up as his hair now shadowed his eyes. He cracked his knuckles as the temperature dropped.

"I'm going to make you pay in blood for what you did to the ramen." Naruto said with the most coldest voice he had.

Soon enough, all the mages that had participated in the brawl minus Laki, Kinana, Macao and Wakaba were lying everywhere. Naruto was sitting on top of a pile of human bodies. All of them were alive, albeit comically bruised in every part of their bodies. It seemed that Naruto Namikaze himself had his own set of quirks.

From that day a new rule in Fairy Tail was set forth alongside the 'Never Disturb Erza during the Strawberry Cake Time', 'Never, Ever Mess with Naruto's Ramen.'

* * *

East Forest, Magnolia Town, Fiore.

A few hours had passed and Naruto was now a few miles away from Poryluscia's house. Poryluscia was a former mage of Fairy Tail and their residential healer. Apparently she did not like 'humans' for some reason. Naruto decided not to anger the woman and told himself to visit her only when needed, but why would he need to meet a healer?

He had a ridiculous healing factor because of his chakra, he knew some Iryou Ninjutsu and let's not forget the fact that he had Avalon sealed inside his body.

After the brawl ended, he informed Macao that he would be building his own house with his Wood Magic, as Macao knew it. He learned about the East Forest and concluded that it was perfect, it was close to the Guild and was naturally rich.

He said goodbye to all of them and told Laki he'd meet her later and he'd teach Kinana as well. For some reason, he swore he could've seen sparks between their eyes.

Standing in the clearing Naruto made a few handseals.

" **Doton: Yosumi no Kabe/ Earth Style: Four Corner Walls."** Naruto said and put his hands on the ground as fifteen foot walls made of a strong earth rose up and surrounded him. All the walls were away from him. He then formed a **Rasengan** in his hand and slammed the rotating ball of chakra into the ground a few distance away from him. A moderately sized crater was formed. He then went through a few hand seals.

" **Suiton: Uo Tsuba/ Water Style: Fish Spit"** Naruto said as sprayed water from his mouth to fill up the crater with his chakra laced water. The crater was filled up and Naruto went through a few hand seals once more. He put his hands on the ground.

" **Mokuton: Shichuuka no Jutsu/ Wood Style: Four Pillar House"** wooden roots thrust themselves out of the ground and thrashed about until a two story house was finally standing. Before he went inside the wooden construct he headed towards one of the walls and made **Kaze no Yaiba/ Blade of Wind** and made a seven foot tall rectangular hole appear in the wall. He then made some more hand seals.

" **Mokuton: Moku no Kosei Soru/ Wood Style: Construct of Wood"** Naruto muttered as miniature wooden pillars came forth from his arm and went to the hole to form a wooden door. He closed the door and threw four kunai which had seals placed on them to each corner of the earth walls.

An invisible barrier rose from the kunai and surrounded the house. Naruto then went inside the house and unsealed a futon from his scroll. He laid it down and went to sleep.

No training.

No looming threat.

Just the normal life of a mage. Naruto went to sleep with his lips twitching upwards. He would have a relatively easy life now.

* * *

The Magnolia Hotel, Magnolia Town.

"Will you require something else Ma'am?" The receptionist asked.

"No that will be all." The woman replied with a stoic voice. The voice belonged to a young woman who seemed to be around twenty years old. She had green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes, along with two cross shaped objects attached to the sides of her head like horns. She also had gold cross shaped earrings. She was wearing a large mantle like cloak that covered her entire body, yet it seemed to hug her curves perfectly as men stared and ogled at her body, most noticeably her large and impressive bust.

"Troublesome men and their habits." She waved her hands a bit and small magic circles appeared around her fingers. She got into the elevator as comical screams of men came as the doors of the elevator closed. She laughed a bit.

"Why did August even send me here to check on that guild?" She sighed in annoyance. She just hoped that something interesting would happen during her visit to Fiore.


	13. Shinobi Mage 6

**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. The latter is shit.**

* * *

 _Dreamscape._

 _Fifteen Years after the Kyuubi Attack._

 _Naruto Uzumaki, as he was called then, woke up from his sleep. He took the bandages off his face. He had implanted his grandfather, Madara's eyes into his own sockets. He slowly opened his eyes and channeled chakra into them._

 _The sharp vision he had was there as always. However, for some reason he swore that his vision felt sharper. Normally the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan only removes the blind factor, but Madara did tell him before that he felt his vision become much more clearer after he implanted his dead brother's eyes._

 _Naruto sighed a little before his feet hung by the side of his bed._

" _The old goat really is dead." Naruto said as he looked at the ground. Madara Uchiha had finally taken his last breaths last night. Naruto couldn't help but remember the times he spent with Madara. Sure the old goat wasn't exactly a social person or kind for that matter. He had what everyone called 'tough love'. Naruto however knew that Madara only saw him as a pawn despite being his grandson._

 _That did not change the fact that Madara had sent Zetsu to save him from that mob nine years ago. Ever since then Naruto had been staying here and training under the Ghost of the Uchiha. Nine years of absolute torture and Naruto did not regret any of the obstacles that Madara threw his way._

 _True Madara had seen him as nothing more than a pawn, but Naruto couldn't help but feel a faint familial affection towards his maternal grandfather_

 _Madara had died giving him the plans to continue the Eye of the Moon Plan and then resurrect him with Nagato's Rinnegan by using the Rinne Rebirth Jutsu. It was a plan that would no doubt take years. He had to collect all Nine of the Tailed Beasts. Naruto frowned and scoffed at the thought._

 _No doubt, Menma would be the last one to be hunted down. He had to make sure that Menma would remain alive somehow to be trapped in the Dream World caused by their endgame plan. He cursed his parents for making his younger brother bear such a burden._

 _He felt guilty that he had to leave Menma behind but he needed to get stronger, he had reassurance that the Blood Clone would be able to fend for both him and Menma, as a White Zetsu clone in addition was keeping an eye on them._

 _It was the reason why Naruto had agreed to stay back in the first place for so long. He also sent photos to the Zetsu clone to make his Blood Clone keep up with his resemblance._

 _Naruto truly wished he could find some way for Menma to come out unharmed at the end of all this chaos._

 _The Infinite Tsukuyomi, for the moment, was the only solution in Naruto's mind where the world would truly stop fighting. For Naruto, his world had ended two years ago when those hunter nin had killed Mai Yuki. The girl he had fallen in love with was dead. Madara's words were right._

" _This world…. is hell" Naruto said to himself as he got up. He did feel remorse every now and then as he remembered her sometimes. She was so innocent and kind. What did she do deserve such a brutal death? Was it her fault she was born into the Yuki Clan? No it wasn't. This world had sentenced her doom and rejected her. The world did not want her to live and took her away from Naruto._

 _Naruto then rejected the world itself. He would bring end to the conflicts in his own way. He had awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan from this incident. Due to the addition of Hashirama's cells inside his body, it not only gave Naruto access to Mokuton which he was better than Madara at but also kept him from becoming blind from using the Mangekyou Sharingan._

 _Just like Obito._

 _But Madara had stated that the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan enhances one's abilities so Naruto waited as he saw the already old and weakened man wither out and die before him. He then had Zetsu implant Madara's eyes into his own sockets five days ago. Speaking of Zetsu, the being made from Hashirama's cells emerged as one side was white and the other was black, representing Madara's will._

 _"It was that stupid dream again." Naruto muttered as he remembered the dream he always had every now and then. It refused to get out of his mind and according to Zetsu such a place does not exist in the Elemental Nations._

 _The dream was too detailed for his liking. It honestly gave him...hope. Hope that things will turn out fine. He did not like false hopes like those. In this world that had scarred him for life, there was no hope for Naruto Uzumaki and the place did not exist. It was meant to be just what it was._

 _A dream._

" _Zetsu." Naruto said in a stoic voice. Naruto had gotten cold over the years. The only one he wasn't generally cold to was Menma. "Looks like the implantation went perfectly."_

" _That it did._ _ **But it's time you returned to Konoha.**_ _" Zetsu finished with both halves giving their answer. Naruto scoffed hearing that place's name again._

" _Konoha." Naruto said the word as if it was poison._

 _He had learned that the people were still treating the brothers like they were scum. He was sure that if the general populace were to learn that the twins were the sons of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, then they would no doubt beg for forgiveness, grovel at their feet and treat them like glass dolls._

 _They were hypocrites. Madara was right, Hashirama's vision of an ideal village was nothing more than a childish dream, one where he could not see the natural darkness that every person housed. The people of the village had made sure that Naruto's love for the village didn't grow. He despised that place._

 _"If it wasn't for Menma, I would've left that cesspool of a village a long time ago." Naruto said with hatred being the prime tone in his voice._

" _Too bad you can't do anything yet._ _ **At the very least, you should go back to your brother. He can be quite the idiot sometimes."**_ _Zetsu said and Naruto simply looked at him impassively._

" _Did anything large happen in the last five days?" Naruto asked._

" _Not really. Everything is quiet at the moment._ _ **Your team placements will be made tomorrow. Will you go there by Kamui?"**_ _Zetsu asked._

" _Yes." Naruto replied as he stood up. He activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He took out the kunai to see his reflection. The three bladed pinwheel was surrounded by the three opened chok tomoe of Madara's design. (Imagine Obito's Mangekyou enclosed by Madara's original design.)_

 _He then deactivated his Eien Mangekyou Sharingan and stared at the reflection for some time._

 _He studied it intently._

 _"Zetsu?"_

" ** _Ye_** _s?" Zetsu replied._

" _Why are my eyes still blue?" Naruto asked as a dull shade of blue irides were seen in his eyes. "Did you not implant Ojii-sama's eyes?"_

" _We did it perfectly._ _ **We even have your original eyes there"**_ _Zetsu replied as he pointed to a vial filled with Chakra Reservation Liquid. Naruto went near the canister and picked it up. Those were his eyes alright. That didn't explain anything._

" _Why are my eyes still blue?" Naruto asked. "Ojou-sama's eyes were onyx colored. Did this happen before?"_

" _Not sure. This sure is strange._ _ **Maybe it's because you inherited your father's genes a bit more dominantly than you're mothers. Plus there's your Uzumaki heritage to consider.**_ _Yup, that one makes sense." Zetsu said. Naruto merely stood and stared. It was possible. Perhaps his father's genes flow strongly in him. He knew for a fact that Menma had more chakra than him, not just because of the Kyuubi._

 _Now he was sure that Menma didn't have more than him as he had been vigorously training for the last nine years increasing his reserves to great amounts while maintaining a perfect degree of control over them. Maybe this also happened because of Hashirama's cells combining perfectly with his Uzumaki genes he had inherited from his biological mother._

 _What's the answer?_

 _He would never know._

" _How annoying. To think I will have a constant resemblance to that man." Naruto said as he thought about his birth father, Minato Namikaze. He hated his father for making his and his brother's life a living hell in their 'home'. Not that Naruto had any love for the village. That had died out quite some time ago._

 _"Is Danzo laying low for the moment?"_

" _Yes." Zetsu replied. "_ _ **Should we go and tell the clone where to meet you?"**_

" _Do that. I don't know how long I will be stuck in Konoha for." Naruto said as he took the vial containing his eyes and sealed into a scroll. "I hope that my skills won't hit that much of a low. Ever since Itachi murdered the entire clan, the Council 'deemed' it would be better if we graduate at a later age to decrease the pressure. Foolish thoughts."_

" _That is true. Shinobi these days aren't what they used to be even ten years ago._ _ **Back then the war had ended but the scars were still there. Kids of this generation don't know how merciless the shinobi world truly is."**_ _Zetsu added his two cents into the matter._

" _I'm pretty sure that apart from Kumo all the other villages have decreased their standards in shinobi. Konoha as strong as it is, only has three to four shinobi that can be considered genuine threats." Naruto said. He looked around at the place._

 _He saw his grandfather's Gunbai and sealed it as well. He would need it. Madara had taught him how to use it properly and was genuinely happy once he saw that Naruto showed a healthy interest in his age old weapon._

 _"Go then Zetsu. Tell the clone to meet me at the Training Ground 44 at dusk. I don't think I'll be able to see you that frequently. Make sure you to keep an eye on Obito. I don't want his foolishness to disrupt our plans."_

" _Aww.. Is Naruto missing us already?_ _ **Shut up."**_ _The two Zetsu spoke to each other and disappeared into the ground. Naruto gathered all the scrolls containing his weapons, money and other necessities. He activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and used Kamui to go his dimension. He laid out all the weapons and the Gunbai was placed inside the house he had constructed._

 _This was his true home. The grassland around wasn't real. It was just the sight he wanted to see and the Dimension listened to him, changing the entire terrain. Naruto sat down as he looked at the endless fake sky. It was always peaceful here. No matter what happened._

* * *

 _The Next Day. Konohagkure no Sato._

 _Naruto had returned to Konoha and found the Zetsu clone. He used his Sharingan to learn everything from the Zetsu clone. Things had gone frustratingly monotonous much to his ire. It seemed that Naruto had 'fan girls' as they were called._

 _They had tried to rape, for the lack of a better word, the clone and Naruto himself didn't kill the clone. He told him to go meet Zetsu. It was the least he could do._

 _If there was one large regret Naruto had about Konoha that would be not being able to save Mikoto Uchiha, whom he had often met and she genuinely cared for him along with his brother. Naruto learned that Mikoto was apparently very close friends with his birth mother Kushina Uzumaki._

 _The Uchiha Massacre had happened five years ago. He was a bit sad to learn that the person he called 'Obaa-san' was dead._

 _But he didn't feel remorse for the rest of the Uchiha Clan. They had ousted his grandfather of his status as clan head, exiling him for even thinking about revolting against the Leaf whereas they themselves were planning to launch a full scale coupe de tat._

 _Naruto was grateful that Itachi had prevented an incident that could trigger a Fourth Great Ninja War._

 _But that didn't mean he would nearly kill Itachi once he saw him. Naruto liked people who cared for him. This was his greatest flaw as Madara had stated. Right now he was getting ready for the Academy. He wore a full sleeved, grey shirt with the Uzumaki swirl symbol on the back and blue pants with tapes along with black open toed sandals. He saw Menma coming into his room._

 _He had that shit eating grin on his face. Naruto had a ghost of a smile on his face._

" _Nii-san!" Menma exclaimed with vigor. "You think we're gonna be on the same team-ttebayo?!"_

" _I don't know Menma. There is a large chance I may not be on your team." Naruto said as Menma face faulted._

" _WHY?!" Menma whined. "At least I hope I'm on a team with Sakura-chan." Naruto scoffed at her name. From what he learned she was an absolute waste of a kunoichi. Let it be known that Naruto was not a sexist. He did however hate people who waste their potential. While he personally didn't hold anything against that pink haired girl, that didn't mean he would just get along with her on the off chance they end up on the same team._

 _Her obsession with Sasuke, like so many of the girls at the Academy, would be her downfall. Then he there was the fact that sometimes she and Ino Yamanaka also gave Naruto these intense stares. It was like at moments he was the center of their world._

" _Menma." Naruto said with a stoic voice. "You really should be more serious about your skills. Today they're going to announce the teams, we'll have a month before we start functioning as a team. I highly recommend you not wasting your time and improving your skills as a shinobi."_

" _Nii-san" Menma said with a pout once more. "Don't worry about it. I mean I already learned how to do Shadow Clones. I'm pretty sure I can do a lot of other things. Besides you're going to be there. I know nothing's going to happen as long as you're around." Naruto merely shook his head at his brother's words. The amount of blind faith Menma had in his older brother was both admirable and foolish._

" _True. But what if I were to die? What would you do if someone kille-" Naruto immediately got socked in the jaw by a fist. Naruto was not expecting something like that to happen. He didn't get hurt, he was merely stunned by the act of it. From what he experienced Menma had a pretty mean left._

" _Don't you dare say that again Nii-san!" Menma said as he looked at Naruto with a murderous rage."You hear me?! You're going to be there when I become the Hokage and you're going to be my advisor dattebayo!" Naruto merely smirked at the words his little brother said. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off._

" _Someone's grown quite a spine." Naruto said. "Fine then. But to be Hokage you need to be a whole lot stronger than you are now."_

" _Don't worry about that-ttebayo." Menma said. "Just wait and see Nii-san. One day I'll be stronger than you." Menma finished with his foxy grin._

" _You can try." Naruto said. "Let's go. No need to be late anymore than we already are."_

* * *

 _An Hour Later at the Academy._

" _Well." Naruto said with an emotionless expression. "Looks like you got your first kiss." The fact that he said it so impassively made it that much worse. Menma and Sasuke were having their usual stare offs when someone accidentally bumped Menma into Sasuke and their lips met. It was definitely a kiss._

 _The weird part was that some of the girls, even from Sasuke's own fan club, had blushes on their faces and three to four of them even had nosebleeds. Apparently girls liked it when… boys were..intimate with each other. What was this called again? He swore he remembered hearing about it near the dango shop last night._

 _Yarui?_

 _Oroi?_

 _Yaoi! That's right Yaoi._

 _All the more reason to avoid 'fan girls' and that of the sort. Kami knows what sort of sick illusions are conjured in their twisted minds._

" _Nii-san" Menma said with a whine. "Why did you remind me?"_

" _No specific reason. Consider it payback for today morning." Naruto said and immediately he felt the presence of a person near him._

 _He knew who it was._

 _Two slender arms had latched themselves on to Naruto's right arm. Said person was wearing a purple outfit. She had platinum blonde hair, which was tied into a pony tail that came down to her back. She also had titanium green eyes. Naruto would be a fool not to consider this girl pretty for her age, but alas he did not care. He tried to take his arm off, but to no avail._

" _Naruto-kun" Ino said. "I really missed you." She said as she put his arm between her developing low C Cup breasts. Some of the boys jealously glared at him. As if their glares would work. Then in the midst of all this he realized that their 'sensei' Iruka was actually announcing the teams. He barely noticed it now._

" _Team Seven will consist of Sakura Haruno, Menma Uzumaki-"_

" _Woo hoo! I'm on the same team as Sakura-chan!" Menma's words made Sakura cringe._

" _-Sasuke Uchiha…." Iruka said and paused, meanwhile Sakura took this chance._

" _Take that Ino-pig! True love conquers all." Sakura said as Sasuke visibly groaned, while both he and Menma slammed the desks with their heads at the same time._

"… _. That's strange." Iruka said as he scratched the back of his head._

 _"The final member of Team Seven is Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said._

" _What?!" Ino proclaimed out of shock while tightening the hold on 'her Naruto-kun'._

 _"Forehead gets both Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun on her team…. Why did this happen?" Ino said as she looked a bit distraught._

" _Not sure." Iruka himself said with some confusion. He never saw a five man cell before. "Anyways, Team Seven's sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said as he smiled a little, remembering the masked shinobi._

 _Naruto himself was a little satisfied that he got a good jounin 'sensei'. Not that Kakashi could teach him anything…. Apart from the Raikiri. That technique was rather useful. Naruto didn't pay anymore heed to the scarred chunnin's words as he felt his arm losing a bit sense._

" _Yamanaka-san." Naruto said as he looked at the clan heiress. "Would you kindly let go of my arm?"_

" _No." She said with iron resolve. "I've already lost the chance of being on the same team with you. I am not leaving you alone for the rest of the day." Naruto sighed._

 _This girl was way too stubborn for her own good. It's not that Naruto hated her. He just didn't why in Six Paths she liked him so much. He doesn't even remember doing anything apart from scaring away a few bullies when she and Sakura were younger._

 _That was it._

" _Troublesome." Shikamaru's voice said. Naruto looked at the Nara boy with impassive blue eyes. "She's going to be quite a handful when she gets married to you." At these words Ino beamed up and blushed._

" _Stop encouraging her." Naruto said. "Why would she get married to clanless orphan like me?" Naruto said those words with a cold tone that even Iruka stopped and looked at him. Menma himself never heard his brother speak like that. Naruto realized that the whole class was looking at him._

 _"Is there something on my face?" He asked and everybody looked away. Especially the civilian children. They had called him and Menma by those same words when they were younger. They were taught by their parents to stay away from the twins from a very young age. The twins were called 'the Demon Twins'._

 _They were called clanless, worthless orphans, scum of the earth and whatnot._

 _Menma might have been a terrible student but his personality was ever cheerful and had a resolve that never faltered. Naruto on the other hand was calm, collected and moderately well in his shinobi skills. However, he had never lost a spar in his life. His pride wouldn't allow him._

 _Even Sasuke respected Naruto to that degree._

" _Naruto-kun." Ino said as some tears threatened to leak out of her eyes. "Please don't say that again."_

" _But it's the truth." Naruto said. "I am no one of a worthy clan or family. All I have is my younger brother. That's it."_

" _You have me Naruto-kun." Ino said in a whisper but Naruto heard it. For the life of him he did not know why the girl chose to be so clingy with him._

" _How annoying." Naruto said._

 _He knew the girl would spend the entire day with him aka bother him for the rest of the day._

 _But Naruto would admit this, as loud and annoying she is, Ino Yamanaka is better company than Madara who rarely spoke unless it was needed. And that wasn't because of his old age. He was generally anti-social. He sighed knowing how troublesome this day would be, on cue Shikamaru Nara sneezed._

" _Troublesome."_

* * *

Naruto's House, Eastern Forest, Magnolia Town, Fiore, Year X789.

Naruto eye's opened up slowly. The warm rays of the sun silently creeped in through the windows. It was just dawn and the light was what most people hoped to see if they were avid fans of rising early. He slowly got up and sat down. The upper half of his body was shirtless. His muscles were gleaming in the light. Each muscle perfectly toned forming a V shaped figure.

He stood up.

After taking care of all the bare necessities, he put on a black full sleeved shirt and blue ANBU Pants. He wore the blue toeless sandals and had his equipment sealed on him.

The barrier was still up. Naruto stepped out of his house and retreated into the forest. He was wondering as to why he was having these dreams all of a sudden. The only dreams that he had when he slept during the latter half of his life were nightmares. Nigthmares, in which he lived all his worst moments. The people he had killed hundreds of people. Fields of death which he had personally filled with bodies.

Having a dream about the time when his life had become a bit relatively peaceful was strange.

"Ino Yamanaka." He said. The last time he saw her was when she was trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. She had even called out to him. For the life of him, he never knew why she liked him so much. He never did anything to reciprocate those feelings. He didn't plan to.

He had a lot of things to take care of back then, a great burden lied on his shoulders. But then fate had given him an atomic wedgie when he soon enough found himself and her naked, sweating and their sexual juices covering each other. She was a bit lacking in the chest department compared to the Hyuga heiress, but with hips like those she more than made up for it.

'Good log!' Naruto thought inside his mind as he kept walking. 'I may have been influenced by Jiraiya more than I thought.'

But in the end that too had come to an end. He had defected from the village giving her a bad case of heartache. Even during the Fourth Great Ninja War as they fought, Naruto could see the conflict in her eyes. He also held back. The carnal affections he once had for her was preventing him from harming her greatly.

Naruto closed his eyes and prayed to the Sage of Six Paths, that there was not another loud, blonde girl who would be annoyingly clingy with him. He had enough 'Blonding', as Ino had said it, for one lifetime.

* * *

In an island underwater, surrounded by a magical sphere.

As the people on the island were fast asleep, a beautiful blonde haired girl sneezed in her sleep cutely. She smiled as she slept.

* * *

He sighed a bit remembering what happened after the Chunnin Exams and his stroll in the forest came to an end because of the sight he was seeing. He found a shady looking house and concluded this must be the place that Macao had told him about. He went up and knocked on the door.

"Go away."

A voice came from the other side of the door. Said voice definitely belonged to a woman. Maybe an aged woman. Naruto knocked once more.

"I said go away."

"I'm not leaving until you answer." Naruto said in calm voice. Just loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. The door opened and an old lady with pink hair, that had lost nearly all of its shades, she had a scowl on her face and a broom in her hand.

"You better have a good reason for disturbing me you brat?" the woman said in an irritated tone. Each word seemed to be laced with toxic.

"Hn." Naruto grunted. He could grunt in cases like these. "You must be Poryluscia-san. I was told by Master Macao to make your acquaintance."

"Wait…. I've never seen you before at the Guild." Poryluscia said as she raised her brow. "Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said with an impassive voice.

'Something's wrong here.' Poryluscia thought in her mind. She was seeing the deep blue eyes of the young man standing before her. 'He's not like the other brats of the Guild. He's too….calm.'

"Did you join recently?" Poryluscia asked.

"I joined more than three years ago and I had left to train after a day after I joined. I returned recently." Naruto said with an impassive look. The woman suspected him and he was glad. Finally there was someone sane here in this world.

"Leave. I don't like the presence of humans near my house." Poryluscia said with an annoyed tone.

'Or not.' Naruto added to his thoughts. He sighed and spoke once more, "I see. You're just as strange as the other guild members."

"Watch it brat." Poryluscia said.

"Hn." Naruto gave the Universal Uchiha Grunt once more. If Menma were here, he would probably put the old hag on his 'Shit List' aka the people he would prank. Even Naruto respected his pranks. He still wondered how he managed to dye all the Hyuuga's kimono's bright orange.

But Naruto wouldn't prank Poryluscia, he would merely shoot her down every time she'd try to outsmart him in a conversation.

"I'll be going now." Completely disregarding her warning. Poryluscia sighed thinking about the person she met.

"I wonder this kid will do….. I just hope he's not as destructive as the rest of your brats, Makarov." She said to no one as she walked away.  
Main Town, Magnolia Town.

'So Kinana used to be a snake. Hard to believe a juts- erm spell exists like that.' Naruto thought to himself as he strolled away. He was a bit shocked to hear that the gentle natured girl he spent the last day with was cursed by someone to be a snake.

Mentally, he noted that maybe Poison Magic was the way to go for her. It made sense. Kinana apparently had a rare form of memory loss as well. She doesn't remember anything before joining Fairy Tail. He could use his Sharingan to find out, but he wasn't like that anymore…. Well not to the people who were on his side.

'Remember Naruto, don't kill people when guild members are with you.' Yes, Naruto had decided that he would do things his way. Killing had become a part of his nature. To him a simple flick of a kunai will solve a whole lot of problems.

He was passing by the Twilight Ogre guild and remembered that they were due to get a visit from him. Naruto changed directions and was going near the guild. He then saw a woman come out of the guild. Said woman was also beautiful and by her appearance Naruto was sure that there was something wrong with Earthland.

This woman ,just like nearly every other woman he met on this perverted paradise of a planet was, had a voluptuous figure and a heart shaped face that went with it. Naruto was wondering whether she was as big as Tsunade or not.

True Tsunade had been something close to a mother like figure but ever since Jiraiya mentioned the number 108 cm, he had a hard time forgetting that. Naruto was not a pervert, he just had a healthy interest and admiration for the female body. She had green hair done in a bob which had cross like head clips sticking out of her head. A large black mantle cloak covered her entire body down to her ankles, as the heeled shoes she wore wear visible.

She had a neutral expression on her face but was muttering something.

* * *

Land of the Pure.

"NOOOOOO!" Kushina cried out. Waterfalls were emerging from her eyes.

"K-Kushi-chan!" Minato said trying to calm his wife down. "What's wrong?"

"Another woman is after Naru-chan!" Kushina cried out like a child. "So many women want a piece of my baby boy!"

"Well… you can't blame him. He's got the Namikaze charm just like his old man." Minato said as he smirked a but found Kushina snickering. "O-Oye what's funny?"

"Oh nothing. Mr 'Red Threads of Destiny'" Kushina said and started laughing.

"You're still on about that." Minato said with a deadpan expression. "Still, I have to hand it to Naruto. To get already three woman and another one maybe in."

"Minato-kun!" Kushina said. "Don't say things like that. What if he breaks all their hearts and leaves? He already did it once with those girls from the various different Elemental Nations."

"Don't worry Kushi-chan" Minato said with a smile. "I'm pretty sure he'll get a good girl. Who knows? He may even find a girl like you."

"Oh please. There's only one me-ttebane!" Kushina said with a smirk. "But if there is one someone like me, I hope Naru-kun ends up with her!" She said with a cheerful smile.

'I hope so too. Kami knows that one red headed, short tempered sword wielding powerful woman is enough. And if there is one out there who Naruto may end up with, may he be granted with mercy.' Minato thought as he set a prayer for his son.

* * *

In an island with various other people asleep among whom the same sleeping blonde haired girl is, lied a woman with red, flowing hair who sneezed in her sleep muttering something about cheesecakes.

* * *

Back at the plot.

Naruto ignored the beautiful woman and just walked away. He needed to take care of some business. Right now he wasn't looking to flirt with a woman. Just seeing the outline of her perfect hourglass figure from outside the cloak was a bit frustrating to him. Don't blame him he's a guy. It's only natural he feels like that towards women. He then heard a voice that made him stop.

"Hmmmm. That's new."

The voice no doubt belonged to a woman. But the tone of it was bored, indifferent and stoic. Just like his. This was enough to pique his interest. He turned around to see the green haired woman looking at him with a hand under her chin. She had an emotionless look on her face as well. She was no doubt trying to figure out about the blonde haired mage in front of her.

"You're different from most men." She said as she kept her gaze fixed on him. Naruto not wanting to solve riddles or play this game turned around and nearly left but her voice stopped her once more. "It's rude to walk away when someone's talking to you."

"Sorry." Naruto said not turning around. "I don't talk with people I have no intentions of speaking to."

"How rude." She said with a stoic voice. "Are you a member of this guild?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't see how that concerns you." Naruto said.

"You're probably not." Said the green haired buxom beauty. "Most of their attitudes are the same. Where are you from?" Naruto was going to walk away but felt the woman's hand on his shoulder. "I asked where are you from?"

"….." Naruto didn't reply. He was getting annoyed. "Don't you have anything else to do than annoy me?"

"Maybe, maybe not." The woman replied with a small smirk.

"What an annoying woman you are." Naruto said and sighed. "I'm from Waas Forest, now leave me alone." Naruto said but the woman wasn't giving up anytime soon.

"Waas Forest? How strange…. I've been there a couple of times. Never saw you before." The woman said.

"Hopefully this will be the last time I see you. Goodbye." Naruto said and abruptly walked away. He didn't have time for this. He was glad that the woman didn't bother him anymore. But he did know one thing.

The woman had a lot magical power for one person. The largest he felt since the Four Gods of Ishgar. The only question remained was whether this woman was a threat or not?

'Questions for later.' Naruto thought in his mind. 'Now I've got to go and broker a deal with these mongrels.' He could still feel that the woman's gaze was making holes on his body.

"Strange man." She muttered as she saw him disappear into the entrance of the guild. The stranger part was that he didn't have a great deal of magical power in him. Yet there was something very bizarre about him. She sighed out of annoyance. She was used to men ogling her so much that the fact that the man didn't outright stare at her body was unusual. The whole time he was staring at her face.

More specifically her eyes, as if he was trying to figure out why she was here.

She sighed.

"I should probably see the other guild here. Then I can leave this stupid place. Though they won't much to look at." She said while walking away. She did however want to know who the blonde haired person was. He was definitely a mage. No normal civilian had eyes like those. She sighed once more and walked away, she would be going to the other guild later on but first she needed to relax a bit.

* * *

Twilight Ogre Guild Building.

Naruto resisted the urge to sweatdrop after seeing all the men running around haphazardly. Some of them were crying. Some of them were hysterical and laughing out of sheer madness. Someone was muttering something along the lines of 'skinning that busty bitch alive.' That phrase had only led to one conclusion in Naruto's mind.

The annoyingly, curious woman he previously saw exit the building must've done something to them. And, by the looks of it the act she committed must have been something truly atrocious if it could make grown men cry like little children. The woman was definitely a powerful mage, that much he knew but what were her powers. Clearly, these people knew as they were suffering from her magic.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked in a cold, emotionless voice. The guild members of Twilight Ogre stopped their rants and postponed their antics to a later time. A Fairy had entered enemy territory. They were already pissed and now they found something they could vent it out on.

"YOU!" one of the members said. "You're that guy from that weak guild!"

"Yeah you're the one that cheap shots on us!" another member said.

"Cheap shots?" Naruto asked as his Uchiha side emerged. He couldn't help it. People like them only deserved the cold Uchiha persona that was his armor against the world. "You're not worth my cheap shots. I merely stood in front of you and made sure you tasted the dirt of my shoes."

"Why you litt-" the member's speech was cut off as Naruto spoke once more, heeding no importance to the shit that would come out of their mouths.

"I only came here to talk. I have no intention of fighting…..today." Naruto said as he took a momentary pause. There were expressions of rage and disbelief on their faces. "But before I talk about what I want, I want to ask you a few questions about that woman who came in earlier."

As if one cue, the mere mention of that busty woman made all the guild members cry out waterfalls once more.

'What did she do to them?' Naruto thought about it in his mind.

"Listen to me." Naruto said stopping their ridiculous crying sessions once more as their personalities took a 180 degree turn again, expressing the rage they showed a few moments ago. "What did that woman want?" This time he did sweat drop, as all the men teared up and looked traumatized.

"That woman….no that witch… she.." He couldn't say it as he broke down in tears as others comforted him, who were shedding their own tears of sorrow and grief.

"She is an enemy to all of mankind…just the men." Another said.

"This is starting to become ridiculous." Naruto was getting annoyed once more. Believe me when the author tells you, it was taking everything in his might not to kill them for their antics. He had a lot of things to do today and this was starting to become an absolute waste of time. But he couldn't just walk away from the prospect of finding out what that green haired woman's magic was. "Tell me what she did?"

In return the collective answers he got were muttered mumbles.

"You're going to have to speak louder than that." Naruto said.

Once more it was a mumble, a collective mumble that had the same words and both started and finished at the same time.

"Speak up you worthless mongrels!" Naruto said as he unleashed a bit of his killing intent. Something he hadn't done since the Seven Countries War. He didn't unleash too much of it, just the right amount.

"She shrunk our junk!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked after getting out of that daze of disbelief and annoyance. Were they joking? "Did you say 'She shrunk our junk'?"

All the men nodded and started crying once more. Now there were a lot of sentences he could pick up on.

"My precious dick."

"No penis… why did you become so small?!"

"My wife will do me with her strap on!"

"My life has no purpose!"

"By the Dragons I want my glorious rod back!"

"I tried to jack-"

"Enough!" Naruto said as his voice resounded through the entire building.

He really didn't want to hear the end of that last sentence. This was becoming way more awkward by the minute.

The woman for all intents and purposes had effectively decreased the sizes of their manhood. The only conclusion that Naruto came to was that they must've been ogling the woman and must have said a few things here and there that offended her, probably perverted and sexist no doubt.

In a strange and bizarre way, Naruto had gotten the answer. The woman could shrink things. If that was true, then the vice versa theory was also correct. She could also make them large again. So her magic was based around manipulating physical parameters. That meant she can also use it to shrink down the bodies of her enemies and then crush them or keep them captive.

She could also make her body become large. So it would be like fighting against an Akimichi Clan Member. But he was sure that the woman must've had one or two aces in the middle of her breasts—I mean ace in the hole. Yeah that's what I meant.

Then there was the fact that she had a large amount of magical power or mana as he called it. He was sure that Naruto had a little bit more power than her, in terms of pure Origin amount. Then he noticed that the growls and stares from the Twilight Ogre members were flowing towards him.

"Oh yeah we almost forgot about you." One of them said.

"Hey guys! I think we found an anger release."

"As I said before I'm here to talk." Naruto said. "I'm here to talk about Fairy Tail."

"What about that trash guild?" One of them spat out.

"You've been causing our guild a lot of trouble recently." Naruto said. "I'd appreciate it if you leave us alone peacefully for the moment."

"Why the heck would we do that?" one of them said. Naruto sighed.

"I know that we owe you guys a debt but simply bothering us won't help." Naruto said. "Besides from what I heard, you've broken into our guild many times and caused an awful amount of damage as well."

"So what?!" One of them yelled.

"We can do anything we want weak trash!"

"We'll fuck up Fairy Tail when we want!"

"I see." Naruto said. "Then the way forward is clear."

As soon the words left his mouth, he disappeared from their sight. He was standing on the roof as he called them out.

"It seems that the only way to stop unnecessary violence is with more violence. Well, in your case anyway."

The entire group of mages huddled up together clearly freaked out by the fact that Naruto was standing on the surface of the ceiling. Naruto made the tiger hand seal and performed the jutsu he wanted. A jutsu he knew about after he took a few visits to the Chamber of the Forbidden Scrolls, deep with the Hokage Tower.

" **Kokuangyo no Jutsu/ Bringer of Darkness Jutsu"** a genjutsu made by the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju.

It causes a hallucinatory effect upon the eyesights of his enemies. Skills do not help much in this factor. Although this negates sight, other senses are not affected as much but dulled to a great extent. In short, one must have high levels of sensory perception to avoid being attacked by the user who remains unseen. Naruto had his sensory skills activated and found all of them helplessly struggling in the middle of the room.

"Alright pigs." Naruto 's voice colder than ever reached them. "I want to hear all of you squeal."

He jumped down and kicked two of them who wheezed in pain. Naruto shook his head in disappointment.

"I tried to peaceful…. But you worthless mongrels chose this fate. Now SQUEAL!"

For hours, sounds of endless pain and terrible anguish resonated with the building.

* * *

Magnolia Bakery, Magnolia Town, Fiore.

Naruto sat down after he had finished ordering a strawberry sundae. He did not know exactly what it was. Earthland in its own unique way was far different from Kenso no Kuni. He would admit that in terms of technology theywere behind this world. Communication Lacrima to speak and see with others, while you're a far distance away. Thought Projections to attend a meeting of sorts without actually going there yourself.

Four Wheeled Magic Vehicles that ran on Magical Energy. Even without the magical properties there were so many advancements here. The last time he rode a train before Earthland was when he went to Yuki no Kuni to save the Koyuki Kazahana.

That too seemed like a lifetime ago. He unknowingly smiled as he remembered the Daimyo of Snow Country.

She was a rather possessive woman. She had staked her claim to be the 'alpha' among the other women Naruto had visited and spent hours of absolute pleasure with. Unknown to Koyuki, Naruto had slapped a **Hiraishin / Flying Thunder God Marker** on her left ass cheek so that he could teleport to her.

Her very smooth and full left ass cheek that was perfect in every way...

'Good Log…I'm turning into Jiraiya.' Naruto thought with a sigh being released at his own thoughts.

Naruto was never a pervert. He was just a young man with a healthy interest in the female body. He just didn't show it as much as others. Unknown to most people who knew him and thought he was incapable of emotions, they were wrong. He was very good at controlling them and not showing it outright.

Showing your emotions on the battlefield meant it would backfire on you. A slight crack in your poker face and your enemy would capitalize.

However, somewhere along the way the blonde had started to lose control over his emotions. This particularly started after he had broken into his parents' house. Well, not broken into, he was the only one who could go in along with Menma. Naruto's parents, as much as he despised them back then, were truly masters in the art of Fuuinjutsu. They had created a Blood Recognition Seal that only allowed immediate family members to enter their home. He respected the fact that his parents were at least up to that level.

All his opinions started to blur when he started reading their journals. Journals which contained the story of their lives. How they met, how they fell in love. How they got married secretly with only a few people knowing about it. The Kiiroi Senko / The Yellow Flash had a fair amount of enemies both inside *cough* Danzo & the Elders* Cough* and outside the village even before he took down Iwa's famous battalion of a thousand shinobi.

Not to mention the fact that Kushina herself was considered a S Ranked ANBU who was known as the Shinku no Shi / The Crimson Death also was recognized for her Fox Mask and flowing red hair, a sight that many people remembered seeing right before their inevitable deaths.

That was the reason why the identities of their children were not made public. However, the fact that the children were raised to be pariahs was what had truly made Naruto lose his love for Konoha and its villagers. After he became genin, the old monkey Hiruzen Sarutobi could've told him.

He may have respected the old man as a shinobi, but that didn't change the fact that Naruto could've done something to let them know about their heritage.

Surely, he could've at least told them about their mother. Or at the very least, provided a better means of living...Was it really that hard for the Professor to get proper living accommodations for the Uzumaki twins?

However the journals after Kushina had gotten pregnant with the twins is what showed to him that his parents truly loved them. Every little detail was there. Kushina would furiously scribble her notes and events of the day so she could remember the days she was housing two of her most precious people.

Menma was named after the child brother she had and lost when he was young. He had apparently perished after the attack by Kiri and Iwa on Uzushiogakure. Minato had decided to name Naruto after the character in Jiraiya's first book, "Tales of an Utterly Gutsy Shinobi"

The main character 'Naruto' was a strong-willed shinobi who would go to all bounds to bring peace to the shinobi world. He also saw Minato and Kushina's combined journals. The plans they had for their children. How they would train them, plans for their birthdays, what sort of preferences about girls their sons would have.

The one thing that got to him the most was the fact that there was a room built for them.

Naruto still remembered every detail of that room. The two cribs that were there. One had the name Menma as the other had the name Naruto on it.

He didn't know why, but tears had unknowingly leaked out then.

Ever since, then Naruto had a hard time controlling his emotions. The walls of indifference he built were shaken to their foundation by this act. After that he did his best to repress his emotions. All of which came down after seeing Menma had a stab mark in his chest after his confrontation with Sasuke when he defected to Otogakure.

Naruto's musings about his past were cut short as he felt the waitress come near him and placed down the slice of a chocolate truffle cake he had ordered. As usual, and to the mystery of his mind, the waitress was a pretty girl. Probably around seventeen if he were to guess.

She had light brown hair, a face that would make most men swoon and curves in all the right places. She was also nervously smiling as she had a light blush of pink adorning her cheeks.

Naruto for the life of him blamed his parents for this. His father had sun kissed blonde hair and azure blue eyes. He considered his mother to have the most beautiful face he had ever seen, her beauty was even more enhance by her deep violet eyes and red, flowing hair. Naruto had inherited his father's exotic features of hair and eyes, while his facial shape and structure resembled his mother's.

They were the ones at fault for making him… handsome.

That is just how he viewed himself.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he still saw the waitress standing there fidgeting. He knew exactly where this was going. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Well umm you see." The girl said. "I-I sort of wanted to ask you something."

"Ask me what exactly?" Naruto said.

"Well..I wanted to give you something actually." She said.

"You said you wanted to ask. Not to give me something." Naruto told her in the most emotionless tone he could muster. It's not that Naruto didn't want to be rude to her. But he wasn't sure whether he should even go into a relationship with anyone. Knowing his luck, trouble would follow him. Not today, not tomorrow. But it will.

"This!" She said as her blush increased and placed a piece of paper on his table before scooting away.

"Shikamaru was right." Naruto muttered softly. "Women are troublesome."

"I beg to differ." An emotionless voice belonging to a woman said. Naruto knew exactly who this voice belonged to. He had seen her earlier in the day. "It's nice to see you again blondie-san."

"You again." Naruto said as he sighed. What was it women and him? Seriously it was like someone was trying to fuck his life up with sending women his way. "I thought you were done annoying me."

"Well that's just rude." The woman said as she leaned back on her chair. Naruto noticed how smooth and spotless her skin truly was. "My my looking at me like that already blondie-san."

"Hn." Naruto gave the Universal Uchiha Grunt and started to eat the piece of delicious chocolaty goodness laid out before him on a plate. The cake was truly extravagant. The piece of cake was melting in his mouth as he felt the flavor of the perfectly balanced of sweetness and salt explode in his mouth.

Though, he didn't show it he was inwardly smiling. He noticed the woman shift a bit and brought the chair closer to him.

"Feed me some of that cake blondie-san." She said.

"I don't give my food to strangers." Naruto replied at the stoic looking woman. How dare she ask for a piece of the cake? Did she not know the golden rule about men and their food? Never interrupt a man when he's eating. It's a blasphemy that should never happen. "Go buy your own slice."

"I would if I wanted to. " She replied. "But then I wouldn't get to mess with you…. Naruto-san." She said as Naruto looked at her with a gaze of indifference.

"So you went to our guild as well." He stated, it wasn't a question. The woman was scoping out the guilds. But for what? See its shit like this he didn't appreciate. Why couldn't the world just give him a few moments of peace? Was it too much to ask for?

"The guild members there are nice and I just merely went to talk about them in general. Seeing as how they were the number one of the guild before, I thought they would be impressive. But it was so disappointing." She said.

"There was a young boy there who was clearly enamored by your skills there and kept talking about a 'Naruto'. I asked him who this 'Naruto' was and he gave me a description. A description that matched you word for word."

"Bizarre how the guild let you in and let you leave with information." Naruto said and then remembered something about the resident members of Fairy Tail. They were mostly male. He sighed. "Some men never change." He said and proceeded to finish his cake.

"True. But you are different aren't you Naruto-san?" She asked as she looked at him very much interested. Her cheeks rested against the palm of her hands. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were playing for the other team." She said this as Naruto was going to drink from his glass as it shattered into pieces.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked. If there was one thing he disliked it was being referred to as a homosexual. I mean come on, he was straight. Just because he wasn't a pervert didn't mean he swung that way.

"I said I think you play for the other team." She said with an emotionless tone. Naruto started to feel regret about teasing Menma about his first kiss with Sasuke. This is probably what he felt like.

"You and your foolish assumptions will be your downfall… what was your name?" Naruto asked.

"I never said it." She replied.

"I see what is your name?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Because I want to know the name of the woman I plan to prove wrong." He replied in calm manner.

"Really now?" She asked half amused, she closed her eyes as she spoke once more. "How do you plan to do that?" She opened her eyes to see the man before her was gone. The plate was gone as well. Then she got up. A shame she didn't get to know what sort of magic he used.

Information from closet perverts, can only be relied on so much. She turned around and something unexpected happened.

"Don't turn around." a voice said as the woman started to turn around regardless of the warning.

The beautiful, buxom green haired woman turned to see that the person known as Naruto was standing just behind her. How did she not feel his presence? However another question was ….. why the heck was she kissing him?!

Her lips had softly landed on his and she too felt the general warmness coming from the lips of the shinobi turned mage. But the shocking thing was that he wasn't forcing her or anything. Clearly he just wanted a peck. So the fact that she was slowly kissing him back was what bothered her.

She felt better when he too kissed back. Slowly their lips separated and the woman felt her eyebrows twitch at the premature end of the kiss. That kiss was definitely real. There was something _different_ about that kiss.

It felt so surreal and amazing at the same time.

'Why am I annoyed? He kissed me… But I did kiss back first' Unknown to the woman she had a faint blush on her face, which made her look all the more adorable in anyone's eyes.

"As I said." Naruto replied in his usual stoic voice. "I proved you wrong."

"You sly, perverted bastard." She said with an annoyed tone.

"A pervert? No. Overtime I have learned the only way to shut up an annoying woman is to distract her with something she wants. In your case it was a kiss." Naruto retorted.

"You… bastard…" She said in a cold tone as she looked at him with a furious look. "You'll pay for kissing me like that."

"Sorry about that. But I don't feel like paying you anything." Naruto said and was going to walk away when he felt that the woman's magic was flaring. He immediately turned around and grabbed her wrists. "Sorry I like my penis how it is thank you."

Naruto activated his Sharingan and she found herself looking deep into the crimson eyes of the blonde haired mage. It transformed into a three bladed pinwheel surrounded by three open ended chok tomoe.

He was using genjutsu on her. More specifically a genjutsu similar to both **Tsukyomi/ Moon Reader** and **Kotoamatsukami/ Distinguished Heavenly Gods**. He called it **Shiranui / Unknown Fire**.

The genjutsu merely placed perfectly fake memories inside one's mind or another tactic was to completely remove a memory without leaving any trace behind. The greatest drawback of this genjutsu was that he could only use it once every two years, he did it the last time to test it out on a thug. He'd have to be careful. Sometimes, some things shouldn't be forgotten entirely.

The genjutsu was complete.

"You will forget about this incident in the bakery. Also you will never, ever use your magic on me to shrink my penis. I like the way it is" He said and she nodded. There was no way he was letting anyone shrink his manhood, that is a sacred gear and he was proud of it, just like how all the women he was with told him.

But he felt like asking another question. A question, that he felt like he should know the answer to.

"I never did get your name. What is it?"

"Brandish" she said in a trance as she wasn't in control of her mind anymore. "Brandish Mu."

"Brandish Mu." Naruto said. "Now you will leave this place and forget about our little incident at this place. Goodbye then." Naruto said.

"Goodbye." She said as she walked out of the place and Naruto was clever enough to place her memories to the point where she remembered everything before she entered the bakery. So in her mind she was just entering the bakery. She had found out the name of the blonde haired mage a few moments ago. Naruto Uzumaki was his name. However his skills were largely unknown.

That was what bothered Brandish the most.

An unknown mage is a dangerous mage, especially one that cause a down and out Fairy Tail to be happy again.

However, she knew that this Naruto person was the only mage who was dangerous in the guild. Everyone else was pathetically weak. Not even worth her time. She entered the bakery and sat down. She waited for someone to come up and take her order. A waitress with brown hair came up and she seemed to be a bit angry at Brandish, who did not care.

'I'll probably make her chest smaller before I leave.' She thought in her mind.

In the midst of all these she didn't notice that two blue eyes belonging to the person she was interested in was seeing her actions. He then disappeared as leaves whirled around. She turned around to see some leaves dancing in the air. She sighed. She could've sworn someone was looking at her.

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild Second Building, Hillside, Magnolia Town, Fiore.

Naruto entered the building with a sigh. That was too close for comfort. If he didn't have **Shiranui / Unknown Fire** he probably would've been in a battle right now. He smiled inwardly. He may not have the various **Kekkei Genkai / Bloodline Limit** abilities that Menma had after receiving the Yang Chakra from Hagoromo Otsutsuki, but Naruto had time to master his own Yin and Yang Chakras along with his Sage of Six Paths Mode.

While mastering those legendary powers that were reminiscent of the great Sage himself, Naruto discovered that he had a new genjutsu, **Shiranui.** There were drawbacks but still, he should be able to use it properly. Another thing he came up with were **the Kumenjuu / The Nine Masked Beasts.**

He discovered the ability to summon these unique beings quite some time ago. He didn't use them unless necessary. He did however extensively use them in the Seven Countries War. They had their own merits.

Naruto then saw that Kinana and Laki had appeared before him.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" Laki said enthusiastically. She had a million watt smile on her face. She was wearing something similar to her yesterday's outfit only it had a different color scheme. The violet haired beauty was enthralled to see our blonde protagonist and rushed up immediately to greet him. She'd be the first one but much to her dismay Kinana had also shown up.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun!" Kinana said in a cheerful voice. She had been wearing her same general outfit as well, only this time it was a shade of emerald green that went with her eyes. Kinana for the first time in her life felt a natural pull towards a man. She was not going to let go of this chance, who knows what might end up happening?

One thing that both she and Laki came to agree to was, that they wouldn't bear down on him and be overly clingy. They'd give him his space. Naruto was a reluctant loner. He was a kind person who spoke his thoughts out loud, but he did keep people at a fair distance. If they tried to move on to him too fast, well….there was a chance he may outright shoot them down as Naruto had shot down the receptionist the other day.

Speaking of which, Naruto merely raised an eyebrow and looked at them curiously. The smiles on their beautiful faces would no doubt make most men swoon with hearts in their eyes. Alas, Naruto was not among the realm of such men. He did however nod at them.

Laki, the first friend he had in this world even before he met Warrod. She was the person who brought him here, she had given him a place where he could learn to have comrades and live a 'normal' life. She had done something that he could not repay. He did not show his emotions outright but inwardly, Naruto Uzumaki was happy that he had a place like Fairy Tail to go to.

It was all because he stumbled on to Laki.

Kinana on the other hand was one of the most humble people he ever met. She had been cursed earlier in her life to be a snake. When the curse was broken she had lost all traces of her past. She was a stranger to herself. She was lost and considered herself a burden. Naruto did not think so. She simply needed to go in the right direction. And, since he was a friend he would have to help her.

After all, he did say that he would help her mold magic.

"Good morning." He said in his normal voice. The guild as usual was cheerful and noises of music, laughs and drinking were resonating everywhere in the small shady building. Naruto had to admit that amid all this chaos, there was order here. An order that showed a bond between all these people. It was so mysterious and natural at the same time. "I see both you are doing fine."

"Uh-huh. How are you feeling Naruto-kun?" Kinana asked. "Aren't you tired from yesterday's fight?"

"Not really." Naruto said. "They didn't put up much of a challenge."

"Geez Naruto-kun." Laki said with a sweat drop. "You could try to sound a little excited. I mean they were one of the toughest guilds back in the day."

"I'd hate to see the worst." Naruto said. Honestly, people here were a bit too peaceful in his opinion. Even when he took part in the Seven Countries War he was not worried one bit. It wasn't even harsh as his everyday life when he was a shinobi. There was a reason why Naruto was considered one of the most dangerous shinobi in Konoha's history. It wasn't just because of the fact that he went rogue.

No… Naruto had never failed a mission before. No matter what rank it was he always pulled it off. Near the end of his career as a Konoha shinobi he was given only S Ranked Missions. He had taken so many missions one after another, that he didn't realize when four years had passed away. He had even been part of the Twelve Ninja Guardians.

He was considered to be the most powerful Guardian shinobi in history. Konoha had flourished with his image and it was only a matter of time before the truth came out that he was Minato Namikaze's son along with Menma.

That's when he hated Konoha more. They started sucking up to him. He had to restrain himself from killing the civilians.

"Oi Naruto!" Macao's voice called out the pseudo Sage of Six Paths. "Do you want go out on another mission today?"

"No. I'll be taking the day off today." He replied. "Besides there's something I have to do." He looked at Kinana who blushed under his intense gaze. The guild members were looking at the situation with great curiosity.

They knew that Laki had somewhat of a crush on Naruto from day one if her behavior was any sort of indication, but the fact that Kinana was showing the same behavior after just one day was a bit shocking.

Usually the girl was a bit shy and reclusive, but in the case of the blonde haired mage she spoke up with an unknown energy. Some of the guys were honestly jealous. I mean two days he was here and two girls had been bagged. It wasn't fair.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that Naruto-kun?" Kinana asked as the blush was still present.

"Did you forget?" Naruto asked. "I was supposed to teach you magic. I couldn't do it yesterday because of.." he looked around the guild to see that all of the damage from last night was undone "reasons?... How did everything get fixed again?"

"That would be because of Laki-chan" Wakaba spoke up as he smoked his usual pipe. "Her Wood Make really helps in rebuilding all the broken furniture."

"That's impressive. To enhance the properties of an existing wood components. That's rare actually." Naruto said while looking at the violet haired, bespectacled beauty who shook her arms in the air.

"T-That's nothing. I mean you can literally make trees appear. That's really rare." Laki said.

"True. However, you really shouldn't undermine yourself." Naruto said. He looked at Kinana "Well do we go now or later?"

"We can go now if you want Naruto-kun." Kinana said while Macao looked dumbstruck. Who would serve the beer? WHO WOULD SERVE BEER AND LIQUOR TO THE MASSES?!

"Umm. Where exactly are you two going to learn magic from Naruto-kun?" Laki asked.

"From Lupinus Town. They have the best magical library in all of Fiore. We should be able to find her preferred magical preference from there." Naruto said but he pretty much had in mind as to what he was going to teach her.

"Can I go as well?" Laki asked and Kinana looked at her skeptically.

'Laki-chan… you're really sly aren't you?' Kinana thought. I mean there was no way that Naruto would forsake her training-

"If you want to." Naruto said as he looked at Kinana. "Don't worry this way you'll be able to receive help from both me and Laki." He said reassuringly.

"Okay Naruto-kun." She said with a disappointed smile. At least Naruto was still there. She looked at Laki and narrowed her eyes at the violet haired mage.

"Let's go then." Naruto said. "Master I'll try to be back with them as soon as possible."

"Heh heh." Macao giggled a bit. "Don't do anything I wouldn't." He said as more giggles emerged from the guild. Both girls had blushes on their faces.

"Perverts." Laki said while trying to fight down her blush. Kinana nodded and both of them looked at Naruto who seem bored. You can't blame him, he used to hang out with Jiraiya sometimes and had gotten used to his antics. They were nothing compared to the self proclaimed 'Super Pervert'. He did however fear if there was a larger pervert than Jiraiya out there. Gods, he would kill that person on general principle if he saw the mere sight of him.

* * *

Somewhere in the DxD Universe

Hyoudo Issei shivered all of a sudden. He felt an emanating sense of death looming around him. Even Ddraig felt a bit weirded out.

' **Hey...aibou...Did you feel that?'** the Welsh Dragon now known as the Boosted Gear asked.

'Yeah...What was it?' Issei asked in fear of his life. Even the lovely thoughts of several oppai could not sway him from the feeling of certain death.

* * *

Meanwhile Back at the Plot

'Maybe I should do his entrance once in a while. Just to see their reactions. Or wear a mask like Kakashi and do that eye smile. It might freak them out.' Naruto thought. He was one of the few people who had seen Kakashi's true face. Something that Menma and a lot of other people had bugged him about. As if he'd give out a description of Kakashi to the others.

That in itself was considered a S Ranked Secret. Even Tsuande couldn't get the information out of him. Kakashi wore that mask to get rid of fan girls, but it backfired as they were drawn to him like moths to a flame.

'The curses we have to live with.' Naruto thought.

Soon enough all three of them were outside the guild. Much to their surprise they were walking into the more deeply evacuated area of the hill instead of going to the train station. Lupinus Town was pretty far and it would take three hours to get there.

"Umm Naruto-kun shouldn't we go to the train station?" Kinana asked.

"Hn." Naruto said. The last trip's delay had left a bitter taste in his mouth about those steam empowered locomotives. "I've seen slugs faster than those."

It was true Katsuyu in her original form was quite fast.

"But how will he get there?" Laki asked. Then she beamed up. "Will you fly us there?"

"Unfortunately no." Naruto said shooting down their hopes. "You wouldn't be able to handle the whiplash from the speeds. But we will get there in another manner."

"How?" both said as they tilted their heads in confusion.

"I'll show you but first." Naruto said as he spread his arms. "Come here and grab on to me."

"Huh?" both females asked at the same time once more.

"I said come here and grab on to my upper body." Naruto said and saw that both girls had blushed on their faces. They came a little while later and the fact that their hands were silky smooth was actually sending tingles down his body. Perhaps it was a mistake to stay away from women too long. He could smell the fragrances of cherries and lavender coming from their well developed bodies. Oh yeah, did I mention how their breasts were firmly touching his body. That too.

"Hang on." Naruto said as all of them disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

Near The Grand Library, Lupinus Town, Fiore.

All three mages appeared in front of a tree that was a little away from the library. Both females were a bit winded from the sudden change in the space time continuum. Naruto himself was foolish on that regard.

"Sorry. That happens the first time anyone tries to teleport." Naruto said as he looked a bit sorry at them.

"It's okay Naruto-kun." Laki said as she weakly smiled.

"You. You can teleport as well Naruto-kun?" Kinana asked.

"Yes." He said. He saw that they were still winded a bit. "Do you want me to carry you both?"

"N-NO!" Both spluttered out.

"I see." Naruto said. Women were strange.

After a few more moments of rest the three of them were making their way to the library. Hopefully he can help find Kinana some of the magic he thought he'd find. Unknown to him, there was a certain someone looking for the blonde haired mage in Fiore. When she got her hands on him, she would find out more things about him. Naruto sneezed.


	14. Shinobi Mage 7

**I don't own Naruto or FT.**

* * *

Hours Later, Outside The Grand Magic Library, Lupinus Town, Fiore, Year X789.

"No.. no more Naruto-kun!" Kinana said as she breathed heavily for air. Her entire body was sore from the ordeal. "I can't take it anymore."

"Just a bit more Kinana." Naruto said. There was no way he was going to let her without reaching the climax.

"YES! Kinana-chan!" Laki yelled out in pure excitement. "You're almost there!"

"AAAH!" Kinana screamed out as she finally spit out a stream of poison. Poison made of a dark purple shade streamed out from her mouth as it spread all over the grassy surface, coating the once green surface filled with life to be made a shallow husk of its former self. Kinana then fell back and her bottom met the ground as she heavily panted. She then looked at the damage she had done.

By her very nature Kinana was a kind girl. She was not one to resort to violence by any means. She did however possess that spirit that made every mage of Fairy Tail what they are.

A true family.

She would go to every length to protect each and every single one of her comrades, just as they would do the same for her. Seeing the damage she had done she felt a bit flabbergasted. She did not expect the poisoned stream of liquid she had spit out to be so corrosive. The grass melted away as small traces of smoke escaped into the air.

The bare ground could be seen very clearly as she realized what she had done.

She did not like what she had done.

Such a soul so untainted by violence could not believe she had destroyed the very life essence of the nature like this. She was nearly tearing up but felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned around her neck to see it was Laki Olietta.

She had a kind smile on her face as she looked at the Fairy Tail barmaid.

"Nice work Kinana-chan." Laki said as she had seen the previous look of desperation and sadness on her face. Laki knew that Kinana was by every and all means a kind person. This was not usual behavior for her. She needed the aid of a friend now, which Laki was more than happy to provide. "You finally performed a spell."

' **Doku Maho: Dokusei Kokyuu / Poison Magic: Toxic Breath'** Naruto thought in his mind as he watched the two female mages of Fairy Tail sitting together. Naruto looked at them and felt a bit relieved. He was honestly afraid that Kinana might end up hurting herself in the process while trying to unlock her magical powers. He was glad that he didn't have to resort to intervening.

Then again, he did have some faith in both of them for some reason.

This was a bizarre thought for Naruto.

He may have loved Menma and made sure that no one ever laid a hand on Menma's hair, unless he wanted Menma to learn something, but he did not trust his own flesh and blood brother when it came to matters related to the battlefield. Hell, he didn't trust anyone during a fight, He was a shinobi, deception was the greatest weapon a ninja in the Elemental Nations could ever hope to have.

And Naruto had it in spades, he was taught by the man who had tricked the entire shinobi world into believing that he was dead.

That person was Madara Uchiha.

In hindsight, despite all the unnecessary bloodshed and wanton genocide that Naruto caused he was glad that someone like Madara had been the one to train him. Otherwise, who would've helped 'the Yellow Demon Brat' except Mikoto Uchiha. She was always kind to the twins.

Naruto was grateful to her, in a essence he did love her like a child loves his aunt and that was the only reason he did not kill their sons. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called.

"Ano Naruto-kun." Kinana said with a pretty weak voice. "Was that okay?"

"Yes." Naruto said in his usual emotionless voice that made Itachi sound like an eager child at a carnival. The face was also blank and his eyes looked bored. This was the one habit that will take a long time to get rid of.

"You did well Kinana. For someone beginning their magic you've done a good job." Just like that Naruto ended his sentence. No smile at the end. Nothing charming. Nothing flirtatious. Just the facts.

Kinana smiled a bit at his words as well as Laki. They did appreciate that about him. He may be a cold and distant person, but he does speak his mind properly. Although it could be bit brutal at times, if him calling Wakaba 'a bald old man' were words to go by. Still, at least he didn't lie to them.

Or so they thought.

"That was great for your first time Kinana-chan." Laki said with vigor as she had her arm around her friend slash 'rival in love'. Just because they liked the same guy didn't mean that they would forsake years of friendship just to see who Naruto liked better. That would be foolish. Only the most idiotic of girls would even think of doing that.

What if Naruto didn't accept either of them?

That question would be answered with time.

"Arigato Laki-chan, Naruto-kun." Kinana said. The stress of trying to do that spell for nearly two hours was finally getting to her. She was yawning and her entire body felt lighter. She was having a hard time to keep her eyes open. But she was trying her best.

"Gomen. I feel really sleepy." She mumbled out when she finally closed her eyes and the fatigue did its job in rendering her blissfully unconscious. Laki was still holding her as the purple haired mage's head leaned on the Wood Make user's shoulder.

"Using magic for the first time must've gotten her more badly than we thought." Laki said as she Kinana's peaceful face. She had a smile on her face even in that state. "She must be really happy."

"Its only natural to be happy when a person grows stronger." Naruto said. He saw that Laki too was inquisitively looking at him with a smile. Naruto knew this sort of smile was different. It was almost… touching. "Is there a reason why you're smiling so much Laki?"

"Arigato Naruto-kun. You don't know just how much you helped her out." Laki said. "Kinana-chan always greeted us with smiles and was kind throughout her entire tenure here at Fairy Tail. Never once did she let others know if she was sad or feeling bad. I think you know the truth about Kinana-chan. Right Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Yes." Naruto replied as his vision shifted away from them. "Master Macao told me about it. She was cursed to be a snake and has no memories about her past life."

"Hai. It was quite sad." Laki said as she looked at Kinana with a sad smile. "To not know where you came from… who you were…the people you knew. All of it lost because of one person."

"It's just the way things are." Naruto said as he looked far away. "Human beings are fickle creatures. Filled with malice, hatred and jealousy. They will never really understand the pain of another person lest it concerns them as well. People say they want peace, those same people wage war. Then the circle keeps continuing. Whatever little progress that is made in a union of people, it is also destroyed by other people." Naruto finished and he could tell what Laki's reaction could be.

Laki Olietta for her part was both astounded and shocked at the words that Naruto Uzumaki had said. Every word of what he said was true. It was cruel, but that didn't change the fact that he was right in every sentence he had uttered.

Human beings truly despised each other. Ever since the end of the Era of Dragons, humans have ruled the better part of the world and even in this peaceful world as Earthland there was dark history.

The Festival of the Dragon King.

The Rise of Zeref.

The Destruction of Fire Country.

And quite recently the Seven Countries War that had ended, even though Fiore did not get involved directly. The people of Earthland weren't used to tumultuous times. They had enjoyed peace for the majority of their lives.

However, the shock factor of all the words that Naruto said had placed a thought inside Laki's mind as well. The tone with which he said seemed like as if he was talking from experience. As if he knew just how much the human race truly were.

It meant that Naruto resented humanity to some extent and did not have a general regard for people. It didn't matter to him whether the world was there or was burning by the flames of dragons. He simply did not care.

"However." Naruto spoke once more. His eyes were considerably dull now, they shining azure wasn't there. It was absolutely dark as if he had just been touched by a ghost.

"Human beings are also stubborn. Beneath all that malice and hatred they have another weapon. A weapon that no matter how much negativity in the world is gathered, it can never be beaten…. Hope." Naruto said.

"Humans above all others have hope to keep them going on. No matter how much the odds are always stacked against them, they rise up and face the challenge. And then whether by some miracle or their strength they do end up winning. And then finally the conflicts stop at one point. Even if it's for a small period of time. It's there and those fleeting moments we have are truly what makes the memories of our lives. So yes, humans are foolish and hateful… but in the end the greater good does prevail no matter how steep the cost is." Naruto had paused before saying the last part.

This was the first time that Naruto had truly realized something. He died with a smile on his face, but he had so many regrets in life.

He did bring peace, but what did he do for himself in the end?

He died.

Died without finally getting a chance to live without a lesser amount of worries.

He too had those foolish fickle dreams that a normal person has. Get married, have kids, live happily. Naruto then looked on the ground in a bit of shame for being a hypocrite. He had promised himself that he would lead a better life from now on.

Yet, here he stood lying to the entire world once more. He had lied to the one place that gave him a home without a single doubt. He felt like he had metaphorically kicked a puppy. He also kept people at arm's length. But three people were different.

He had a casual mentor-student relationship with Warrod Sequen, who had gone out of his way to get those documents about him ready and gave him an official history on this planet. Then there were the two female mages just a few feet away from him. The expressions on their faces did make him feel somewhat guilty. They weren't like the looks that fan girls gave him.

It was more akin to the looks that Ino Yamanaka and Koyuki Kazahana had given him.

True he had never really reciprocated the lovey-dovey feelings that Ino projected at him, but he wouldn't deny that she was one of the best girls he had ever had. Koyuki too. She was more like the 'Cruel Mistress' archetype albeit one that had proclaimed that she wanted to marry Naruto and rule the Land of Spring alongside him. They were the ones who were always trying to tie the knot with him. With Tsunami, the woman from his first C Ranked Mission.

It was more like a service. She was still young, she was frustrated and Naruto had 'helped' her out. Anko was...Anko. He really did not know about her. But he did enjoy his time with the Snake Mistress. Almost as much as he liked spending time with the other three. Though he had grown closer with her during the last days of his life. With the others it was pretty much mind blowing, leg numbing sex.

'This place is affecting me more than I thought.' Naruto thought in his mind.

He was sure that if Jiraiya were here he would be screaming about finally arriving to his ideal version of heaven. Where the women were busty and the bold would conquer.

Too bad that Naruto wasn't a full blown super pervert despite the fact that he had a very active sexual life. He then saw that Laki was smiling warmly at him. He didn't say anything as he knew that she would say something.

"You're a really nice person you know that Naruto-kun?" Laki asked as her eyes behind the spectacles shined with warmth and admiration.

The words he had said in the end had shot down her worrying thoughts that loomed over the horizon of doubts. The person that she thinks she likes to a great extent was truly a mage worthy of being in Fairy Tail. He had that outlook on life that happiness did matter but did not show it outright like most others.

He was complicated for the lack of better words.

"I'm not that nice really." Naruto said as he walked towards the two female mages of Fairy Tail. "I just try not to offend people."

"You called Wakaba bald." Laki said with a deadpan expression.

"Well that's because he is one. And he was making a lot of perverted jokes. Some of them were quite weird." Naruto said. "Especially the one with the hairy-"

"I really don't want to know anything about that Naruto-kun." Laki said as she reeled in disgust from what she had heard. It was something hairy. That was all she needed to know. She then noticed that it was late afternoon. They should head back to the guild now. "Say Naruto-kun we're done here for the day right?"

"Yes." Naruto replied. He was proud of his Fuuinjutsu skills.

He had copied down all the contents of the **Poison Magic** scrolls and books he had gotten from the Library. Both Kinana and Laki were astounded by his skill in writing or more properly calligraphy. He had copied down all the contents in less than thirty minutes.

He then noticed that Kinana was still sleeping peacefully and he'd feel guilty if he ruined her sleep and her beautiful resting posture like that.

"Do I have to carry her?" Naruto asked quite bluntly.

"Yes." Laki said with some hesitance. How come Kinana was getting to be carried by him while she would have to stand.

She then saw how Naruto got down on knee and scooped up the asleep, purple haired female mage in his arms. Her ire increased even more when she noticed that the smile on Kinana's face increased even more as she dug herself into Naruto's chest while sleeping. Naruto himself lightly shook his head at the girl's unconscious action.

"Do we have to go back to that tree again Naruto-kun?" Laki asked. In her defense, she did not know how the Flying Thunder God worked. Had she known, she would've never asked said question.

"No." Naruto said. He remembered placing a marker near the Fairy Tail guild building in the hills. It was there in case he needed to flash there. Naruto sighed at the next words he was going to say. Staying in Earthland had definitely increased his appreciation for the female body. But he wasn't a pervert… or so he thought. The next words he was going to say would surely get a reaction out of Laki.

"Since I'm carrying Kinana in my arms, you'll have to hold on to me." Naruto said and saw those small specks of pink on her cheeks.

"Umm. Where should I grab you from Naruto-kun?" Laki asked and something about the way it was said sounded so wrong.

"From anywhere you like." Naruto replied.

That sentence has got be some sort of innuendo.

Then much to his joy and inner shame, Laki had gone behind him and put her arms around his waist. This was not the first time she had been on his back, where her chest now well developed chest was drilling into his back.

Naruto naturally coughed a bit and even he too had some light, near non-existent shades of pink on his cheeks. One beautiful girl was in his arms and another one was ,for all intents and purposes, hugging him from behind.

Every man's dream, but to Naruto this was a test.

'Calm down Naruto. Not the first time you handled two women. Besides, they's just with you to go back to the guild.' He then snapped his neck in the backwards direction feeling like he had heard something.

He then swore he heard someone giggling nearby.

Shrugging away the thought the shinobi turned mage concentrated his chakra and disappeared in a yellow flash with Laki and Kinana.

* * *

Somewhere in the Land of the Pure.

Jiraiya was giggling furiously. He felt so proud of the gaki. He knew that the brat would get some women and bang them, but the fact that he had been spying on him from heavens above after his death is what changed the endgame in the Land of the Pure.

He had published a new book after coming here, while intensely observing Naruto's life. He called the new book Icha Icha: Maelstrom of Pleasure.

As usual, he had gotten great sales in there as well as every Kage there had that book. Right now he was working on the new book which no doubt would be sold in great amounts.

"What should I call it?" Jiraiya pondered his thoughts.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namkaze: The Afterlife? No sounds too lovey dovey. I'd probably have to write the word 'love' at least six trillion times…. Hmmm how about Chronicles of the Incubus Prince? Sounds too much like an incest fic. What about A Lewd New World? Naah. Gender bender stuff probably. The Contract? Naaah. Last Man Standing? That would've been possible if it was about me." Jiraiya then growled in frustration. He needed to get this done before Kushina found him again. The last time she saw that her baby boy was being portrayed as a smut star, she was furious. Then it clicked.

"Yup. I know. Icha Icha: The Virginity Slayer. Yes… that sounds like a good title." Jiraiya then giggled some more and then the temperature dropped a million degrees as he felt the heavens tremble.

"Time to move." Jiraiya said as he used his 'Run Like A Bitch no Jutsu!'. No way was Kushina going to punch him today. Not while he is using his most powerful jutsu that surpassed even the Hiraishin in terms of pure speed, not Space Time though.

* * *

The Hills, Magnolia Town, Fiore.

Naruto was quietly walking with the beautiful and buxom purple haired barmaid turned mage of Fairy Tail. Laki was walking with close proximity with them as well. Kinana for her part, was thoroughly enjoying herself despite the fact that she was asleep. Now Naruto was faced with another problem. He knew that Kinana was tired and she wouldn't be able to continue for the rest of the day.

This meant that there was no way Kinana would be going back to the guild today.

So Naruto had to take her home. Either at his place, which he really didn't want to, or at Fairy Hills, the resident girls dormitory of Fairy Tail. Sighing he made his decision.

"Laki." He said. "Could you go back to the guild and tell the Master that Kinana is tired and I am taking her to her house."

"Umm Naruto-kun. You do realize that Fairy Hills only allows girls to enter the building." Laki said inquisitively while adjusting her spectacles to emphasize the valid point she made. In return she saw that Naruto sighed and had a somewhat conflicted and, dare she say it, shameful look on his face. He then finally spoke.

"Don't worry about that. I have a way to get in there." Naruto said with a condescending tone. "Though I'm not exactly proud of it."

"What would that be?" Laki asked. This was a serious question. Was there a way inside to Fairy Hills that allowed men to enter the sacred female abode. If so there was a serious need to update security and privacy inside the building. No way was Laki going to let any perverted beings in male form take advantage of such a situation.

"Do you really want to know?" Naruto asked in a deadpan expression. Seeing Laki nod he sighed once more. This was a jutsu he learned from Menma.

'The Ultimate Man Slaying Jutsu' as Menma had once said.

And he was right, considering the world consisted of more perverts than normal men. He then made the ram seal with one hand and looked at Laki.

"Please don't judge me for what you're about to see."

Now the violet haired Wood Make mage was confused. What could it exactly be that Naruto was a bit ashamed of? He had been seen as a near perfect guy in her eyes. He wasn't a pervert, he didn't pry for information, he wasn't nosy like most of the guys at the Guild. What could possibly be the reason Naruto Uzumaki had such a look on his face.

Then Naruto was covered in a thick layer of smoke. Laki keenly kept her eyes fixed on the vision before her. Then the smoke finally began to dissipate albeit in a slow fashion, making the reveal that much more dramatic. Then Laki's eyes widened and she felt both angry and jealous.

Standing before her was a blonde haired girl. She had long sun kissed tresses of hair that had a near golden shine on them. Her azure blue eyes only served to make her look that more exotic. Her heart shaped face was something that no doubt would make just look at her in raw awe and admiration. Then there was the body. High D Cup breasts, a full round butt and hips that women would kill for. The perfect hourglass figure.

This was undoubtedly a female looking version of Naruto who had a sheepish and embarrassed expression on her face. Laki was angry because Naruto had such a transformation spell. No doubt this was a spell made by perverts. The entire thing reeked of it. And then the reason she was jealous.

The female version of Naruto was indeed emanating a sense of exotic beauty and raw sexual desires. Hell her breasts were even bigger than Lucy's, something that the girls thought were not possible.

"Naruto-kun." Laki said in sickly sweet voice. "What is this?"

"This is a Transformation Spell." Naruto or rather now Naruko replied in a voice that would no doubt make men simply blush from the sweet and innocent voice of hers. "It was made so that I could pass by without grabbing attention."

"Without grabbing attention?" Laki asked as her eyebrows twitched. "Have you seen those things on your chest? I mean I get that they're illusions but what if someone comes up and does this." Laki said reaching for Naruko's well endowed chest. I mean it was an illusion so her hand would pass right through the-

*SQUEEZE*

"Ah!" Naruko moaned out and Laki immediately pulled her hand back. There was a blush on Naruko's face and Laki for her part was also blushing. Why the hell were they solid and so damn soft as well? "Please don't do that again Laki."

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Laki yelled out. "How are they so soft?"

"I don't know." Naruko replied and felt tingles in her body as Kinana's face rubbed against her breasts. It was a good feeling, but this was getting weird. "I should probably leave before this gets any more strange." Naruko then disappeared in a trail blazing speed leaving a stunned Laki reeling from the event.

"Even as a girl Naruto is amazing." Laki said. "I better get to the Guild."

* * *

Kinana's Room, Fairy Hills, Magnolia Town, Fiore.

Naruto released the henge as he entered the room. Getting into the building was relatively easy. The head matron of the building was kind enough to let them in seeing as she recognized Kinana. Naruto now gently laid down Kinana on her bed and then was going to leave but felt a pull on his sleeve. Kinana was still gripping on to him or rather the sleeve of his shirt.

After a few moments Naruto had finally gotten her to let go. Naruto looked at her peaceful sleeping form. Here she was sleeping peacefully despite the fact that life had been giving her troubles for the former half of her life, which she couldn't remember. Naruto shook his head and used his Kamui to disappear into nothingness as he went into the swirl of his personal dimension.

* * *

Nighttime, Naruto's House, Eastern Forest, Magnolia Town, Fiore.

The affair at the Guild went moderately well considering that Laki did not tell anyone about the little transformation that he did. But Naruto did not miss the looks that Laki gave him. It was very judgmental.

Later on, Kinana had arrived and told everyone about how she had finally unlocked her magic. Those who knew about the real her, were not surprised that her magic turned out to be Poison Magic.

Then things went on as usual. Naruto for his part did not reveal how he went in. Said it was a trade secret that most of the men wanted to know. He then had his food and was now time for him to go to sleep.

* * *

 _Dreamscape._

 _Naruto Uzumaki was rushing through the Forest of Death. Moments after he had acquired two heaven and earth scrolls, he felt a large chakra presence in the Forest. It was almost as much as Hiruzen Sarutobi's. This meant that there was a Kage level shinobi in here. But that raised more questions. Why was Kage level ninja here in the Chunnin Exams?_

 _More specifically, why was it near the chakra signatures of his team?_

 _Naruto needed to get to Menma. He could feel the chakra of a malicious being as well. No doubt about it, Menma was channeling chakra from the Nine Tails. This meant that Menma could hold off said shinobi for some time until Naruto arrived. His pace to his destination however was broken by something._

 _*HISS*_

 _Naruto jumped back as a large green snake had tried to devour him. Naruto looked at the snake. It was humongous. Far too large to be an ordinary snake. It was summoned here. A Snake Summoner. A Kage level chakra signature._

 _"Orochimaru." Naruto said with venom in his tone. The Snake Sannin was here and no doubt he had no good intentions in visiting his former home. The fact that he was near the Uchiha Heir and Menma only increased his suspicion. 'So he's after Sasuke. Hn. No doubt Itachi must've decimated him previously.' Naruto looked at the snake as it was giving off hissing noise that signaled it wants to devour him._

 _The snake cocked its head back and thrust its enormous head forward to eat the grandson of Madara Uchiha. Naruto looked at it with a bored expression and did not care about what would happen to him. Naruto jumped back and made a single hand seal of the tiger._

 ** _"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu"_** _Naruto uttered the name of the jutsu as a large ball of orange flames was expelled from his mouth and rushed to the slithery behemoth. It was burning in pain as large black marks of blazing pain tattooed on to it._

 _Seeing that the snake was still breathing and writhing in pain, Naruto berated himself for holding back on the jutsu. He then unsealed his kusarigama and laced with Fuuton chakra. The scythe hummed as a blue layer of wind chakra was encoated and slashed the snake with a significant amount of force._

 _It paid off as the snake disappeared in puff of large smoke. Naruto wasting no time immediately rushed after the large chakra source. Menma's escalating chakra had diminished to a great extent and Naruto felt a great geyser of anger exploding within him. Naruto rushed at full speed and saw that Orochimaru had his head elongated and had bitten Sasuke on the neck. A strange mark appeared on the spot where he had been bitten._

 _'So that's his Cursed Seal.' Naruto thought as he finally arrived on the battlefield. The Snake Sannin then rearranged his body to look like a normal person. His eyes shot forward to the chibi Yondaime clone. Naruto was sitting near Menma who was unconscious along with Sakura who was shaking in fear. His shirt wasn't covering his abdomen and Naruto noticed something. The seal that was put on his brother was truly quite something. As a fellow practitioner of Fuuinjutsu, Naruto knew just how intricate and precise seals needed to be. He observed the Eight Trigrams Seal._

 _'To do something like this while they were dying was truly a feat worthy of a miracle. At least they did something right when they sealed that damned fox in Menma.' Naruto thought and looked at the other seal that surrounded the Eight Trigrams Seal. 'A Five Elemental Seal? So Orochimaru placed it here to cut off the fox's chakra being used by Menma. I'll have to undo the seal. But first, I need to skin a snake.' Naruto finished gather his thoughts as he looked at Orochimaru._

 _"Well well. If it isn't Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said as he licked his lips. Said blonde boy reeled in disgust at his action and words, which clearly implied pedophilia on a base level but didn't show it. "I wonder what you're here for. All your teammates are useless right now would you like to join them?"_

 _"…." Naruto didn't reply as he looked at Orochimaru in a bored manner. He then made the cross ram seals and signaled the now formed Shadow Clones to take away his teammates. Much to his surprise, Orochimaru didn't make an effort to stop his clones and go after Sasuke. "Here I expected you to go after Sasuke….. Orochimaru."_

 _"Where's the fun in that? Besides, Sasuke-kun will come to me willingly. It's power that he desires, and my gift to him will give him just that." Orochimaru said. "But I'm surprised to see you know who I am Naruto-kun."_

 _"You're one of the Densetsu Sannin. Only an ignorant fool of Konoha wouldn't be able to recognize a certain pale skinned, snake smelling, child hunting freak of an abortion of a shinobi like you." Naruto said all this with a cold voice and he could see the frown on Orochimaru's face. "Besides, I don't care much of what happens to that Uchiha Brat. He is far too arrogant for my liking and his death won't matter to me much. However, you did harm my brother today. That is something I cannot let slide." Naruto then started going through hand seals at a blinding rate._

 _He still needed to master this particular jutsu with only one hand seal like his grandfather. However, that didn't mean that he didn't have the necessary firepower and chakra to perform this jutsu._

 _Naruto then stopped at the horse hand seal and Orochimaru looked like a child eyeing a candy, wanting to find out what exactly the blonde haired genin was planning to do. No matter how skilled you are, a genin is a genin. Not worthy enough to face a jounin and much less a Kage level shinobi like the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru would later regret as he saw the jutsu being unleashed._

 ** _"Katon: Gouka Mekkakyuu / Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!"_** _Naruto said as he spewed out a great amount of bright yellow flames, bordering itself on an even brighter shade of gold signifying the intensity of the flames. It took shape of a large tidal wave of flames as it rushed towards the pale man. Orochimaru was shocked at the jutsu he performed. This was an extremely powerful jutsu. One that was easily S Ranked and Orochimaru had never gotten his hands on it._

 _Breaking out of his daze Orochimaru, bit both of his thumbs and made no hand seals. He then slammed his hands on to the ground as he uttered the name of his jutsu._

 _"_ _ **Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashomon / Summoning: Triple Rashomon!"**_ _Orochimaru said as three large metallic gates rose from the ground. Each of them had large demonic faces on them. Orochimaru smirked as he saw the large wave of flames reach for the gates._

 _Naruto understood what Orochimaru was doing. The first gate would take the attack head on, the second will reduce the power of the jutsu and finally the third would disperse the pressure. Naruto scoffed in annoyance._

 _He remembered his grandfather telling him that Hashirama had used a_ _ **Quintuple Rashmon**_ _to deflect a_ _ **Bijuudama /**_ _ **Tailed Beast Bomb**_ _enchanced by his_ _ **Susano'o / Tempestuous God of Valor's Yasaka no Magatama / Eight Slopes Curved Jewels.**_ _The attack would be avoided with this but Naruto wasn't one to let this chance get away. He unsealed the Gunbai that was on his left arm._

 _"_ _ **Fuuton: Gunbai Senpuki/ Wind Style: Gunbai Fanned Wind!"**_ _Naruto said as he moved the legendary weapon in an arc as large violent waves of murderous winds reached his demolishing flames and enchanced them to the point that they were going around the gates themselves. They were spreading out even more as sections of the Forest got burned to a crisp._

 _Orochimaru being the sly snake he was knew that something like this would get attention of the ANBU made his escape. He watched as the_ _ **Triple Rashomon**_ _gates got destroyed by the jutsu, but also the damage that flames did by going around the gates because of that accursed Fuuton jutsu. He saw that Naruto was merely standing there with a bored expression on his face and a Gunbai in his hands._

 _'To think that a genin would use a Gunbai of all things. He was also smart enough to figure out the specific weakness of the gates.' Orochimaru thought as he rushed through the Forest of Death. Orochimaru knew that the ANBU must've arrived on the scene but the Snake Sannin's mind was fixed on the young blonde genin._

 _'To pull off a jutsu like that out of nowhere. What an enigma you are Naruto-kun. If only I didn't give Sasuke my precious seal. You too could've been a good host.'_

* * *

 _Thoughts of Naruto Uzumaki's progress invaded the Snake Sannin's mind. In hindsight, it did make sense. His father Minato was a genius, just as much Orochimaru was and it did not hurt the pale man's pride to admit that had Minato lived he would've surpassed the Sannin. Kushina was also a clear and present danger even back then. If she and her husband were alive, then Orochimaru's plans of invasion would not have come to fruition._

 _But they were dead and soon, Sarutobi would follow them as Orochimaru planned his former sensei's death out._

 _However Orochimaru was broken out of his thoughts as he saw a barrage of kunai being thrown at him. He was quick enough to deflect it. He then saw his former apprentice appear before him._

 _"Anko-chan." Orochimaru said as he looked at the voluptuous woman before him. "My how you've grown. Tell me do you use the gift I gave to you?"_

 _"Listen up you bastard." Anko said as she gritted her teeth, seeing the man who was responsible for her bearing the Cursed Seal on her neck. "You're not going anywhere. I wanted to wait for ANBU to arrive but as a former apprentice it's only fair that I get to kill you."_

 _"Kukukuku" Orochimaru giggled like a school girl at her proclamations. "You think you're strong enough to take me on Anko-chan, much less take me on."_

 _Soon enough he had engaged his former apprentice in taijutsu and was quickly outdoing her despite the damage he had suffered from Sasuke's_ _ **Ryuuka no Jutsu/ Dragon Fire Jutsu,**_ _some hits from Menma's vile chakra mode and Naruto's outrageous Katon plus Fuuton jutsu, which did manage to burn him a little despite the fact that he had escaped. Then he saw Anko unleashing snakes at him to incapacitate him and he too released more snakes._

 _He then shot his tongue forward and it wrapped around Anko's arm and pulled her close. However, much to his surprise Anko was able to overpower him at the last moment and stabbed several parts of his body with kunai, before stabbing a kunai into her hand that was connected with Orochimaru's and made a specific hand seal along with Orochimaru's other hand._

 _"This is it Orochimaru." She said as she made her final decision of activating the jutsu. "_ _ **Sojajasosai no Jutsu / Twin Snakes Mutual Death Jutsu"**_

 _Two snakes emerged from the end of her sleeves. Anko Mitarashi frowned in annoyance. This was a suicide technique. She would die after this but it was worth it. She'd be taking the snake bastard with her. As one snake bit into her, the other bit into the wrist of the Snake Sannin, only for him to melt into mud. Anko's eyes widened in shock._

 _She would not die, but that meant she was fighting a Mud Clone this whole time and then Anko felt her Curse Seal burn. She dropped on to her knees as she held the once bitten area in pain. Orochimaru was standing there looking at her condescendingly._

 _"Poor Anko-chan." Orochimaru said. "You were the first experiment that survived. Hence I let you live, but now I think I was wrong. Let me rectify this mistake." He finished as he took out a kunai. Anko growled in frustration. There was nothing to be done anymore. She was done. The ANBU weren't probably here yet. They were probably at the place where that large fire took place. "Time to die my precious Anko-chan."_

 _"I'm not done with you yet Orochimaru." A cold voice said as both of them suddenly realized they were not alone. High atop the tree Naruto Uzumaki was looking at them. "I told you before, I wouldn't let your little action slide away without consequence." Naruto dropped down beside the Tokubetsu / Special Jounin and looked at her helpless form. "Tch. To think that I have to keep helping people out today."_

 _A shadow clone appeared beside him and picked up the Snake Mistress in a bridal style. Said person had actually blushed at his action._

 _Sure she was a sadist, a torturer and a scary person. But the one thing that Anko did not know was affection from a man, and this handsome blonde teen picking her up had quite the reaction on her._

 _"G-Gaki!" She said. "What the hell are you doing?"_

 _"Take her away. I'll be there soon enough." Naruto said as he watched the Shadow Clone disappear into the distance with Anko in his arms, but he could still see them albeit a bit far now. "Now to skin a snake."_

 _Naruto said as he rushed forward and engaged the Snake Sannin in a taijutsu fight. The brat was good. That much Orochimaru admitted. There were very little openings in the stance he was fighting. It was similar to the Interceptor Fist, but there was something strange about it as well. It depended on quick strikes but what made it much more difficult were the occasional heavy strikes that came when he least expected it._

 _Naruto was actually unconsciously using a fighting style that was used by both his father and mother, his was a bastardized combination of theirs._

 _Finally he punched the genin away as he smashed into a tree_

 _What he did not notice was that the genin's eyes had flashed red for a moment._

 _Naruto smirked as he thought in his mind._

 ** _'Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu / Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Jutsu.'_**

 _And soon enough Orochimaru found himself in distorted realm. The sky was pitch black as the ground he stood on had blood splattered all over them. The eerie nostalgia he was feeling was too familiar. Then the sensation of his limbs being tortured beyond description had returned._

 _He saw large wooden stakes being driven into his limbs. A murdering fleet of crows appeared before him as Naruto emerged from them. His icy cold blue eyes showed no signs of forgiveness at all._

 _"How does it feel you failure of a shinobi?" Naruto asked him with an emotionless voice that did not care about the pain Orochimaru was going through right now. "How does it feel to have all those stakes being driven through you?How does it feel to be out shined by someone who is less than half your age? In the end you're nothing but a reject of a shinobi that Sarutobi took in. You're not worthy of even molding chakra you worthless shit of a snake."_

 _The genjutsu was broken, somehow. Naruto saw the panting Orochimaru as he his yellow eyes looked at him in pure rage._

 _"Y-Y-You!" Orochimaru hissed out. "How did you know that genjutsu?" Naruto instead made three hand seals as he looked at Orochimaru._

 _"From a book." Naruto said as he still had his hands in the Snake hand seal._

 _"_ _ **Raiton: Gian/ Lightning Style: False Darkness"**_ _Naruto said as two spears of blue lightning formed in his hands. He then threw them at Orochimaru and the pierced through his body. The next course of action actually disgusted Naruto._

 _Orochimaru spit out another Orochimaru out of his mouth as saliva covered his entire being. He had narrowly escaped death once more. But still, Orochimaru was furious that he had been outdone by a genin who used the same genjutsu as Itachi Uchiha. Every cell in his body was telling him that he should tear the little piece of shit apart but he knew that the ANBU would be soon here considering the impact and noise the jutsu had made._

 _"Count your days Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said as he jumped away and Naruto once more looked at him bored. "I will kill you soon enough."_

 _"Hn. Learn to heel, mongrel." Naruto muttered as he watched the Snake Sannin disappear into the Forest. He needed to get back to his team and brother. He went over to the Shadow Clone and gave him instructions. "Take her to the Tower and dispel afterwards."_

 _"Hey wait!" Anko said as the person in question looked at her. "What the hell did you do get this strong?"_

 _"I don't know. How do people get strong?" Naruto replied and was walking away. Now he needed to get back to Team Seven. 'Stay safe Menma. I only hope that Haruno will be able to guard you for long enough.'_

* * *

 _One Day Later at The Tower, Forest of Death, Training Ground 44 Tower, Konohagakure no Sato._

 _Naruto and his team had arrived one day ago. They were the second team to arrive, the first being the Sand Siblings of Sunagakure. Naruto had removed the Five Element Seal from Menma's stomach and had told Hiruzen Sarutobi of his encounter with Orochimaru. Hiruzen Sarutobi over the last few years had become shrewd towards the case of Naruto._

 _Naruto had explained that he had not beaten Orochimaru rather he had delayed himself being killed and state that he merely waited for Orochimaru to realize that the ANBU was hot on his trail, downplaying the factor that he was too strong to be regular shinobi._

 _Sarutobi then commended Naruto for displaying such skills and asked him why he had chosen to graduate so late. Naruto replied that despite the fact that he knows that Sarutobi cared about the twins, he couldn't possibly leave behind his foolish little brother to the fates of those who had feeble and misguided minds._

 _Saruobi once more impressed by the words of the blonde had praised him for having such carefully constructed thought patterns. Not even most jounin could think like him._

 _Now we find Naruto in his personal room that he got. Each of the genins had gotten their own rooms save Sasuke who had been taken to the Medical Ward to heal his wounds. Naruto was lying in his bed as he looked up at the ceiling. Orochimaru was definitely here with more than one purpose._

 _He had learned from Zetsu that Orochimaru was a close acquaintance of Danzo Shimura even now. Then this only meant that Orochimaru would be attacking the village on a wide scale. Naruto sighed._

 _"I wish things were much more boring in my life." Naruto said to no one. He then heard a knock on the door and he opened it up. It was a woman. She was wearing a fishnet suit that wen down from her neck to her thighs that revealed a lot of skin._

 _She also had a dark orange skirt and a trench coat that did nothing to hide her generous assets. He had saved this woman yesterday and now here she stood before him. Anko Mitarashi._

 _"Yo Gaki!" She said with a venomous smirk."So how are you feeling?"_

 _"I should be asking you that question. You were the one who was nearly beaten by Orochimaru." Naruto replied as he then walked away from the door. He sat down on his bed. Anko closed the door and sat on the chair opposite to him. She was sighing and mumbling something to which Naruto raised an eyebrow._

 _"How do I say this?" Anko said as she scratched her head. "Um. Lets see. Thanks Gaki!" She yelled the last part._

 _"For what?" Naruto asked immediately. What was this woman thanking him for?_

 _"You know. For helping out when that snake bastard was going to-" Anko was cut off as Naruto spoke up._

 _"There's no need for that. Any other Leaf shinobi would've done the same." Naruto replied._

 _"Take the compliment Gaki. Besides, not every Leaf shinobi would help me." Anko said, though the last part was mumbled out but Naruto heard it perfectly._

 _"Like I said, there's no need for that. As for every Konoha shinobi not helping, it's not your fault they're idiots. You were Orochimaru's apprentice. Were." Naruto said as the Snake Mistress eyed him closely. "I don't care much of what other people think. I was simply doing my job when I helped you, a kunoichi of Konoha. Nothing more, nothing less."_

 _"You aren't one to gloat are you gaki? In fact that red one that I scared earlier in the day would've probably been mouthing off about something like this." Anko asked with a smile this time. Seems that the blonde was much more different than most people had lead her to believe. Then again, who was she to believe in rumors?_

 _Still, the blonde was a bit cold but not unkind. At least from what she could see. And for a mere genin of fifteen, she definitely appreciated his strength, character and looks._

 _"My brother can be a bit overzealous at times. But that's how he is and I wouldn't want him to change. And no I for one don't like to gloat." Naruto replied._

 _"Geez Gaki. Calm down. You're almost as bad as an Uchiha in terms of behavior." Anko said sheepishly._

 _"Hn." Naruto gave the Universal Uchiha Grunt. "My name is Naruto. I am a shinobi not a brat." Naruto was getting genuinely annoyed by the fact that she kept calling him gaki._

 _"Please forgive me Naruto-kun!" She said that last part a bit huskily. She then had a devious look on her face. "You know… now that I think about it. You're right you are a shinobi. Old enough to kill and old enough to drink right?" She asked with some excitement._

 _"I suppose. We shinobi are not exactly bound by honor and take the most dirtiest of deeds. We have short lives and try to make the most of it." Naruto replied not really sure why she used that particular phrase._

 _"Wise words Naruto-kun" Again Anko had said his name with quite the vigor. "Speaking of dirty deeds.. Say you ever had a girl before?"_

 _"Excuse me?" Naruto asked with some confusion._

 _"What I mean is have you ever you know…. Hooked up with a girl before?" Anko asked._

 _"I don't know what exactly you mean." Naruto said and Anko sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose._

 _"Kids these days. Okay let me say it bluntly. Did. You. Ever. Fuck. A. Girl. Before?" Anko said and this sentence had caught Naruto off guard._

 _What in hell was that sort of a question?!_

 _Seeing his reaction she grinned even wider._

 _"Ah~ Looks like someone as good looking as Naruto-kun never really got some action before. Would you like some from your dear Anko-chan?" She said as her breasts magically pressed against each other under her fishnet armor and no amount of training from Madara could've prepared to see such a sight._

 _He knew what intercourse was, but never expected to fall in such a situation like this._

 _"Anko-san. I think it would be better if-" this time it was Naruto who was cut off. Anko had lunged at the young teen blonde and slammed her lips against his. She kissed him with great passion and then started to lick his lower lip. Naruto for his part was not sure what to do. He had only ever loved one girl._

 _After she was killed, he had excluded all such thoughts but now Naruto was becoming a victim to one of mankind's greatest vices._

 _Lust._

* * *

 ** _WARNING: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE A LEMON SO I FUCKING SKIPPED IT. HOW ANGRY DO YOU FEEL RIGHT NOW?_**

* * *

 _Hours Later._

 _Naruto Uzumaki had woken up to see that Anko was lying naked with him. Her head was on his chest, as he purple hair spread over his thoracic area and he gently got her off of him. As he wore his clothes he thought about the amazing feeling he had gotten. He didn't think that sex could be so amazing._

 _That was why Madara had constantly warned him to be wary of kunoichi and their seductive methods._

 _The mere feeling of it was indescribable. The pleasure was unlike anything else he had ever felt before as he looked at her sinfully sweet and soft body._

 _Naruto put on his clothes and then got out of his room. He was feeling a bit drained. The woman had taken up a lot of his stamina, though he could also proudly say that he had driven Anko to her limit too. He then passed by Kakashi who was looking at him, as tears fell from his lone eye. He was confused by the expression._

 _"Naruto." Kakashi said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you." Naruto merely raised an eyebrow and saw that nearly everyone there was showing him a thumbs up and giving him wide grins, while some of the women blushed and looked away. Kurenai Yuhi however was openly glaring at him. She seemed angry with him and was red faced._

 _'Was it something I did?' Naruto asked himself. He then saw that Menma, Sasuke and Sakura were there and they just couldn't make eye contact with him. Sakura in particular as she had an atomic blush on her face._

 _"Ano.. Nii-san." Menma said as he too had pink on his cheeks. "You're up already?"_

 _"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked as if nothing was wrong._

 _"You know… cause you" Sasuke said this time who was also red of embarrassment. "You know right?"_

 _"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto said as he looked at Sakura who was still not looking him in the eye. "Sakura. What are these two talking about?"_

 _"HAH?!" Sakura yelped a bit in surprise. "Well.. they're talking about you and… the proctor you were with…. While you were…" She couldn't finish as Naruto realized what they were talking about. Noises from their carnal activity must've resonated throughout the entire area of that section. Naruto sighed a bit. This couldn't possibly get worse._

 _"NARUTO-KUN!" Anko's yell came from his room to all the way here. "Get back here! Anko-chan needs more time with you!" Naruto merely face palmed at the screaming. He was starting to realize this may have been a mistake._

 _Was it a mistake?...Was it really?_

 _He then remembered her naked body...her well endowed naked body..._

 _"Fuck it." Naruto said as he turned around and proceeded to go back to his room. He saw that men were bowing on both sides of the path he walked on. They were muttering something about him being the manliest of men or something. He saw that Kakashi was standing with some other jounin and pointing his finger at Naruto._

 _"That's my student!" He said with joy. The jounin themselves were clapping at him. The girls were blushing at the words Anko had screamed out and Kurenai seemed even more furious than before. Though that did not stop the red on her cheeks from showing._

 _'Not that I care. Still I wonder what else she can do?' Naruto thought as he would first go shut Anko's screaming, get some food, rest and then repeat his actions with her. Near the Hot Springs, a certain white haired man screamed in joy about a new star shining on earth and the women from there chased him._

* * *

Naruto's House, Eastern Forest, Magnolia Town, Fiore.

Naruto woke up as he saw his manhood was fully erect and throbbing. He face palmed. The women of Earthland were seriously getting to him. Being close to two gorgeous girls like Kinana and Laki yesterday had brought back a lot of memories and right now he had the dream where he had lost his virginity for the first time.

Though, Anko wasn't as strong as him he did have a certain weak spot for her.

Just like he had a weak spot for all of them. He could never harm those women badly. He remembered that he had removed the Curse Seal from her neck after he had kept her hostage and had sex with her one last time before he had visited Koyuki one last time as well. Both women were quite clingy towards him. But he had rejected them outright which did cause him to feel like even more shit than he was.

And he couldn't forget about Ino Yamanaka or Tsunami as well.

'I really am scum. I toyed with their feelings for my own needs.' Naruto thought. He really didn't deserve a woman in his mind at least. Not only did he betray Mai's memory in his mind, he had also used them so many women so many times. He was still hesitant about getting into a relationship with a girl even now.

'Any girl I end up with will probably end up in more trouble than being happy.' Naruto thought sadly before he got previous day had finished furnishing his house and now he could say it was complete.

Menma was right. Shadow Clones solve everything.

He took a cold shower and put on his usual Uchiha gear. A full sleeved black shirt with the Uchiha fan symbol on his back and a blue ANBU styled pants. He had noticed how people had stared at him for his clothing. Though it was normal compared to the other clothes that most people wore in Kenso no Kuni, he'd have to go out and buy some new clothes for himself.

Blend in with the people. Naruto then remembered his thoughts from yesterday. How he thought that he should give himself another chance and try to move on. He knew he could do it, but there were still large amounts of doubt in his heart.

Sighing, Naruto got out of his house and went to get some breakfast. He could cook his own food, but he didn't feel like it. Honestly the dream he had today was a bit too much for him. He took it as a sign that either he will get into a lot of trouble with a lot of women or this meant that once more he will trapped between many women once more.

'Kami... Rikoudo Sennin... if you're up listening. Why do I always have to be in trouble? Kaguya... Juubi.. if you're listening I hope you're not enjoying this.' Naruto thought as he walked on.

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild, Magnolia Hills, Magnolia Town, Fiore.

Naruto was quietly sitting down at a table and enjoying his drink. He had taken out one of the gourds that contained the sake from Mt. Myoboku and was drinking with patience. He didn't let anyone else drink it because one he didn't feel like sharing it right now and two, he wasn't sure if they could handle it. Naruto meanwhile saw that Kinana had brought him a bowl of ramen. Naruto lightly smiled.

Ramen.

It must've been a genetic trait as he had read his mother's notes about ramen, ramen and ramen. He may not have stuffed down ramen like his orange clad brother and anger inducing mother, but he did have a particular weakness for the food.

Maybe because Ichiraku's was one of the few places that didn't rip the twins off and they at times had fed the two boys without ever asking for money. He had paid back all their dues at one point and even left bags of jewels and gold at their house that would no doubt last a lifetime. He wasn't a complete cold bastard like the world thought he was.

He just didn't feel like showing his warmer side.

"Thank you Kinana." Naruto said as he looked at Kinana who was smiling.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun." Kinana said and walked away. He couldn't help but notice the swaying of her hips. He quickly looked away thankful that no one had noticed him observing her. Then soon enough Laki had came up. And she too took a seat with him.

"Say Naruto-kun." Laki asked as she fixed her glasses. "Are you free today?"

"Only after finishing this. Do you want some?" Naruto asked as he pushed his bowl towards Laki who gently shook her head.

"Thank you Naruto but maybe another day." Laki said. She stopped to see him peacefully eating the ramen. Surprisingly he had finished it in a quick amount of time without making any noises. "You really like ramen don't you?"

"Yes. A little bit more than other food. My mother loved it though." Naruto said as he smiled remembering the memory of finally meeting his mother. He felt like a child when he had seen his mother. All emotional walls and restraints he had built were absolutely shattered at the sight of his beautiful red haired mother.

He did meet his father before, when he was brought back as an Edo Tensei and fought him along with the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju.

Their first encounter wasn't exactly pretty. But he was kind of glad he got to smash Hiruzen Sarutobi's face in. God that felt satisfying.

"In fact, she had often written down notes about it too many times." Naruto then took out his black wallet which he had kept in the Kamui dimension previously now his Requip Space. He opened it and showed the picture of his parents. It was a picture of a very pregnant Kushina sitting on the couch while Minato sat beside her.

Laki was keenly observing the picture and soon enough the entire guild was over their necks like vultures. He smiled as he saw the men and women literally blushing at the sights of his parents. Naruto's eyebrow twitched when he heard one of them say something about his mother being a MILF.

Naruto reached for the guy and comically punched him into the wall. Nobody insults or even thinks about saying something sexually devious about his mother.

You only pay in blood for doing something like that.

* * *

The Land Of the Pure.

Kushina was sobbing tears of joy at the thought that Naruto had about his mother. She was even more touched by the fact that he kept a picture of his parents with him in his wallet.

"If only you were a bit more like Naru-chan. Why can't you be like him Minato-kun?" Kushina asked Minato who sighed at his wife's actions.

"It's alright Kushi-chan. Calm down." He said as he patted her back.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the plot.

"She kind of reminds me of Erza." Jet said as he saw the picture.

"Erza?" Naruto asked with a raised brow and two girls in the guild had shattered expressions on their faces.

'Naruto-kun looks a bit like his dad... What if he likes girls with red hair too?' both Kinana and Laki thought in horror. Erza was also breathtakingly beautiful and this put their senses in danger mode.

"Oh she's one of the members that went to Tenroujima five and a half years ago. She also has red hair like that." Bisca Mulan said as Asuka was giggling on the table as she pulled one of Naruto's bangs. Naruto himself didn't mind. Konohamaru also used to do that to him but in an annoying way. "She also had red hair like your mother. What's her name?"

"Kushina Uzumaki. And my dad's name was Minato Namikaze." Naruto said as he took the picture back and put it into his wallet before sending it off to his Requip Space. "Was this Erza strong?"

"Yup. She was the strongest female member of Fairy Tail. She earned the nickname of Titania." Wakaba said.

"Queen of Fairies?" Naruto asked. "What magic did she use?"

"She used Requip Magic like yourself. She was a weapons expert mostly she used swords though." Vijeteer said.

"She was scary though." Nab said as shivered from the memories.

"Yeah." Droy said. "She'd beat up the whole guild just to shut them up."

'This Erza has red hair, a large temper, uses swords and beats down entire groups of people to get them in line.' Naruto sighed as he came to his conclusion.

'Kaa-chan's attitude must've been reincarnated.' Naruto thought as he imagined a an angry redhead woman with swords. Though the face was blank as he hadn't seen her face.

"Here's a picture of her." Macao said as he handed him a frame that contained a picture containing nearly every member of Fairy Tail. It was after Lisanna had come back from Edolas. Naruto's eyes observed every member there.

He then saw Erza Scarlet. She was indeed beautiful. Scarlet tresses of hair, chocolate brown eyes and a face that even he was a bit stunned at.

* * *

Land of the Pure (One Last Time for Today)

Kushina was pumping her fist in the air. She had stars in her eyes.

"Naru-chan found his soulmate-ttebane!" She exclaimed happily as she saw Naruto being a bit infatuated with Erza.

Minato sweat dropped at his wife's excited behavior. 'Good luck Naruto. If you do end up with her I hope you have a easier time.'

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild.

He was then shown and given small descriptions about nearly every member that had gone to Tenrou Island. A few stood out more than others. The Third Master Makarov Dreyar. Gildarts Clive, the Ace of Fairy Tail.

The Three Dragon Slayers Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell. Gray Fullbuster. Cana Alberona. Levy McGarden. Juvia Lockser. Laxus Dreyar, even though he wasn't in the picture he learned about Makarov's grandson.

Finally two other girls who stood out with their beauty just as much as Erza.

Mirajane Strauss and Lucy Heartfilia. They too transcended a beauty that was beyond normal girls.

'There is something seriously wrong with the girls here.' Naruto thought. Then after all the huddled up members left Laki spoke up.

"Would you like to go on a mission with me today, Naruto-kun?" Laki asked with her eyes widening. Naruto inwardly cursed the Puppy Eyes no Jutsu. Even on this planet this people knew how to use that accursed mind bending jutsu.

"Well I have nothing better to do." Naruto said, completely missing out on the fact that Kinana had comically glared at Laki, who had a chibi version of her celebrating inside her mind. "So when do we leave?"

"Around noon." Laki said. "It's in Clover Town. The Guild Masters monthly meeting will be held there and they requested _only two_ of us there" Laki finished making sure that Kinana gets no chance in coming with them.

"Okay then. I'll be going home now. There's something I have to do." Naruto said as he got up. "I'll see you at around 1." Naruto said as he walked away. He did not get to see the sparks of lightning between Laki and Kinana's eyes though.

* * *

Eastern Forest, Magnolia Town, Fiore.

Naruto was carelessly walking through the forest. He sighed knowing full well that two girls were interested in him. Three if he counted that Jenny girl from Blue Pegasus. Honestly, why did girls go after him so much? Why couldn't he just have one girl after him.

Why did so many of them have to chase a murdering monster like him? Naruto stopped in his tracks and sighed. It had been sometime since he felt like he was being watched. He turned around and spoke.

"You can come out now. There's no point in hiding. All three of you." Naruto said as he looked at the trees. "Make sure you come out before I decide to walk there and drag you out. Trust me when I tell you it won't be pleasant for you." At least they took his advice well.

First was a young, athletic man that came out. He was wearing a black full sleeved shirt and black pants, along with a cloak. He also had blue hair and a tattoo, going above and below his right eye. The next person was a girl a little younger than Naruto. She had pink hair and wore a strapless dress that showed off her cleavage and her bountiful figure, a mantle was on her shoulders. The last was a person who Naruto's eyes observed intently.

Said person had pale skin, a perfect hourglass figure and a skin tight battle suit. She had dark purple hair and ruby red eyes that made Kurenai's look like a shade lighter. The battle suit was sleeveless and skin tight which showed she had a voluptuous figure and was divided into three sections. The main body of the suit and legs of the suit from the thigh down are both white with black patterning, with the space between them being deep purple.

The entire suit was trimmed with white gold patterns and she also wore a white hair band. Two bangs of her dark hair had come down on her shoulder while some bangs rested on her forehead. On her arms were black long sleeves from the elbow down bearing chunky grey wrist guards, no doubt containing something.

Out of the three people. Naruto knew two of them, having been told about them by Warrod before. He sighed once more as he took one last look at them with a bored expression.

"Jellal Fernandes. Ultear Milkovich. I don't know who you are pink haired one. What do you want with me?" Naruto asked.

"I see you know who we are." Jellal said. "We wanted to speak to you for some time, ever since Meredy here reported that you took down the entire former guild members of Eisenwald." Naruto realized the pink haired girl was called Meredy.

"They were weak mages. I don't see how you consider me worthy of your time Jellal… or is it Siegrain?" Naruto asked.

"Just Jellal." Ultear spoke up this time. "Besides we wanted to speak with you about something else."

"And just what would that be?" Naruto asked. "If you're looking to take down the Magic Council again, I won't be able to help you with that. They're not worth the effort."

"Actually its about something else." Meredy spoke up this time but blushed a bit as Naruto's cerulean blue eyes pierced her frame.

"Get to the point. I have a mission today and I don't feel like wasting any more of my time today." Naruto said.

"Very well then." Jellal said. "Who are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"I asked who are you Naruto Uzumaki? Until a few years ago, no one even heard about you. Now we find out that you're the adopted grandson of Warrod Sequen. The Magic Council made sure that everyone knew that one of the Four Gods of Ishgar's grandson was at Fairy Tail." Naruto scoffed at the last sentence.

"Those fools. Letting out information like that without even letting me know." Naruto said with a look of annoyance. He then saw the three mages before him. "As for who I am… that's none of your concern. Now goodbye." Naruto said as he turned around.

"Wait." Jellal said and Naruto did stop only to be annoyed once more. "You're not going until you answer my question. Who are you Naruto Uzumaki? And why are you at Fairy Tail?"

"How annoying." Naruto said as he turned around and walked towards the three mages. "Looks like I have to make sure that you stop annoying me today." Naruto cracked his knuckles. "I hope you're stronger than that pathetic Erigor. If was truly a border line S Class Mage, then there's no doubt I will not have a good dance. Now let's see how good you are former Wizard Saint Jellal Fernandes."

"I'm not here to fight you." Jellal said as he narrowed his eyes. Both Ultear and Meredy too were on edge.

"Too late for that. I guess I am picking up Fairy Tail's habit of picking up fights." Naruto said. "And I feel like flexing a bit before I leave." Naruto looked at Jellal and took up the stance of the Hummingbird Style his father had created a long time ago after he had mastered it. The sooner he finishes this the sooner he can go on that mission and hopefully lead a boring life.

Jellal saw that there was no choice began to flare his magic a bit. Ultear and Meredy backed off a bit and took some distance between them.

"Why are men so fidgety? Why do they always fight instead of sitting down and talking it out?" Meredy asked Ultear who gave the most wisest reply.

"That is something we'll never know." Ultear said as her red eyes remain fixed on the blonde haired mage. 'Why does he look bored? I hope you get out of this without getting hurt Jellal.'


	15. Shinobi Mage 8

**I don't own Naruto or FT.**

* * *

Eastern Forest, Magnolia Town, Fiore, Year X789.

Jellal Fernandes.

Former Wizard Saint. Once a member of the Magic Council under the guise of his faux twin brother Siegrain, had been imprisoned because of the atrocious crimes he had committed. He had accepted his punishment and willing gotten incarcerated. Later, he was broken out of prison by Ultear Milkovich and Meredy. This was his shot at redemption. He had been broken out nearly a year after the disappearance of Tenrou Island.

His childhood friend Erza Scarlet was among the group of people who had also disappeared along with the island. Ultear had explained to him how she was a part of Grimoire Heart, who were directly responsible for brainwashing Jellal into serving the Dark Wizard Zeref. At first, Jellal had outright attacked Ultear but Meredy had intervened and stopped their fight. It was nearly a year after of breaking out that Jellal eventually forgave Ultear as she herself was a misguided fool much like himself. The trio of former dark mages than formed a group together that had two specific intentions.

One was to get rid of as many dark guilds as they could.

Two, was to finally find a way to defeat and possibly kill Zeref.

These two intentions are what lead to the birth of their own personal little guild, Crime Sorciere. They had only one purpose to cleanse Earthland of any and all dark magic. However, a year ago they happened to stumble upon something strange. Someone was getting rid of dark mages. As in completely getting _rid_ of. The Seven Countries War began nearly two years ago. Last year it ended.

Then a strange, phenomena began to take place in Fiore. The dark guilds were slowly getting quiet. Soon enough, dark mages started to become more inactive. Then during one of their missions to a former dark guild known as Filth Cradle, they stumbled upon a sight they would never forget. Bodies lied everywhere as fresh blood painted the walls. The bodies they found weren't mutilated nor did they show signs of torture. But each cut was devastating and made it seem like it was the work of a world class assassin. Then the guild of three began to find more sights like this, and from word of mouth from dark guilds, a name came up.

Alucard.

The Dark Mage Killer.

The nickname was given to him by the Mage Guild Association as a threat that killed dark mages left and right and the fact that the first guild he destroyed was Dracula Extremis, was where the name Alucard was given to him as it was a mirror of the word Dracula signifying the anti-thesis this mage personified. However, due to the fact that there was no physical description no one could ever identify him.

Then a few months back, Jellal and his guild members found another former dark guild. This one used to be called Mastodon. They were truly a guild that defined the term the scum of the earth. Mostly they were rapists, extortionists and even human traffickers. And this was the one guild that made Meredy hurl upon their entrance. Ultear and Jellal themselves had problems merely glancing around.

Limbs lied everywhere, organs decorated the carpets as if they were show pieces. Large wooden stakes emerged from the ground and had the bodies of the former mages impaled on them. Six of them were crucified upside down on a sharpened inverse cross made of wood. One of them was however alive, he was just sitting there with his hands on his head as he furiously scratched his head repeatedly drawing blood every now and then. He had nothing from the knee down as it had been chopped off. He kept muttering something.

A single word over and over again.

"Alucard."

One name that the insane dark mage had been repeating. The man then proceeded to kill himself with the knife that was lying around. He stabbed his own throat in front of them while yelling that he won't let that monster get to him. The act of over the top violence and the way the man had chosen to end his life rather than being a victim of Alucard confirmed one thing. The Dark Mage Killer was by no means a push over. This was the first time they had seen the most disturbing of handiworks by Alucard. The other scenes they had found were rather peaceful compared to what he had done to the former living mages of Mastodon.

Crime Sorciere needed to keep a tab on this Alucard and stop him before he eventually snapped under the pressure of being a genocidal dark mage killer. They were running blindly trying to find more traces of this unknown anomaly. However, the incidents after that in which Alucard killed again were clean. Only Mastodon had been decimated in such a fashion. Months later they had learned from one of the victims of Mastodon that she was glad someone had come to kill them all. The townspeople themselves were glad that all of them had been killed in such a brutal manner.

Apparently, Mastodon had even raped children once in a while. Meredy herself wanted to ignore the threat that Alucard represented but the two recently redeemed mages seemed to have a deviated opinion over this mage they could find no history about.

It would have stayed that way too had they not discovered a strange revelation.

Warrod Sequen, the fourth seat holder of the Ten Wizard Saints was actively taking part in the Magic Council again. This was a rare circumstance as the Four Gods of Ishgar rarely take part in this and mostly went about their own. Even the Magic Council didn't bother them about anything unless it was absolutely necessary. However, Warrod had been doing this for a year and Ultear had kept an annoyingly close watch on him to discover that Warrod had meetings with a young man often. A young man she did not see ever in her life.

She had to admit the blonde haired man was very handsome, but there was something eerie about him. Something that yelled danger whenever he walked. He had the grace and deadliness of a warrior and more than once he had glanced at the direction she had spied from. Luckily, her Transformation Magic had helped her in this situation. She had also seen him carrying a hunk of a sword once. It was too large for one man and he had carried it around like it was nothing.

Between the fact that he had carried the zanbatou like it was a toy, the not so secret meetings with Warrod Sequen, his sudden appearances and equally sudden disappearances without leaving any trace had an inception of an idea in the mind of the daughter of Ur.

Ultear felt that the blonde man had a connection with Alucard or if she was severely unlucky, was Alucard himself as the Magic Council was basically turning a blind eye to all the deaths caused by the Dark Mage Killer.

This was something unheard of as the Magic Council, even now like to flaunt their power over nearly everything in Fiore and liked to show that they were the ones in control. The only ones who had the power to veto their decisions regarding magical affairs were the Four Gods of Ishgar.

A few days ago, from a rumor they had heard from the Mage Guild Masters' Meeting where Meredy had snuck in as a bar maid, because the masters were too perverted to notice her spying , and learned that Warrod Sequen's adopted grandson had joined Fairy Tail and it was none other than the blonde man himself. Ultear was pretty much sure that the man was him especially after Meredy had heard that the man used Requip Magic.

Of course Daily Sorcerer also helped from the interview with Jenny Realight who said that the blonde mage himself had taken care of most of them without a problem using a red spear that had completely torn a Lizard Man in two. All the more reasons to suspect him.

The trio took a gamble and went after the mage known as Naruto Uzumaki for mere questions and answers which led to this situation as Jellal and Naruto stand far apart from each other. Naruto himself had a stance but he looked bored. He was going to use the Hummingbird Style his father had created for this fight. He knew who Jellal Fernandes was. Not your typical run of the mill mage. He was definitely stronger than Erigor the Reaper, but then again ranks and classes meant nothing when it came to true battle.

The Seven Countries War was something that Naruto could call satisfying. They had more mages that were built for combat. Of course they were merely here to dance a bit with him. However, that bastard Gilgamesh the XII had caused Naruto quite the annoyance. It wasn't every day that you met another **Noble Phantasm** user. And Gilgamesh the XII had quite the arsenal in addition to his **Hikari Metsujin no Maho/ Light God Slayer Magic**.

But in the end, all kings shall fall as the throne is usurped and the descendant of the original half god, half human Gilgamesh was killed by Naruto's hands. Naruto had even made an attack based off of Gilgamesh the XII's ultimate God Slayer spell which he called **The Gate of Babylon.** Of course he wanted to use it today. What annoyed him the most about Gilgamesh was the fact that he kept calling Naruto a mongrel. If anyone gets to call anybody a mongrel that would be Naruto. 'Zasshu' was to him, what 'Dattebayo' was to Menma.

"Are you going to attack or should I go away?" Naruto said as he got bored and reminiscing all the memories of killing Gilgamesh the XII. He didn't get a reply and dropped his stance. This was annoying. First the blue haired bastard shows up and now he doesn't even reply to his questions.

"Pointless." Naruto said as he walked away.

He had better things to do. Like read a book, or write some new seals that would help him. He had ideas for a manga, similar to the ones he had back at home. He had started reading them recently and decided to make one himself. He had money and necessary funds to do so. A simple word of mouth from Warrod would ensure a publishing company to bend their asses over and let him fuck them. He didn't have time for this shit. Then he felt that Jellal had raced up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We aren't done yet. As I said before there's some-UGH!" Jellal couldn't finish as he felt wind being knocked out of him as Naruto's fist was firmly placed between his chest and stomach, making sure that the enclosed fist perfectly hits his diaphragm. Then he squarely kicked Jellal in the chest pushing him back as a trail of dust formed around the path the former Wizard Saint had travelled. Jellal grabbed his chest in pain. He didn't even see Naruto turning around to punch him like that. It came out of nowhere.

"Jellal!" Meredy yelled before she ran over to him along with Ultear. They were shocked on their part too. They hadn't noticed him pulling off such a powerful punch. In reality what happened was Naruto channeled large amounts of chakra in his fist at the last moment thus making it less moderated and more volatile as the amount of chakra exploded upon contact with contact with his diaphragm's exteriority.

The kick was however delivered with his natural Uzumaki genetic strength. The kick was hard too and Naruto was sure that Jellal would think twice before even putting his hands on Naruto again.

"Ultear.. Did you see that? Did he use magic to enhance the punch?" Jellal asked as he got up from the reeling effect the punch had on him. Honestly no one had ever punched him like that. To his memory, which there wasn't much of. But still Naruto Uzumaki as he had learned his name was managed to place a hit on him without even seeing it. The pain was more like a blast of magic rather than anything. He felt like that Naruto had used magic to enhance the blow of the fist but that was not the case as there was no indication of magic being used. All this confirmed the same fact even more.

Naruto Uzumaki was a dangerous individual.

"No." Ultear said as her eyes fell on the blue eyed mage who looked like he was bored by all this. The only thing she did see was him touching Jellal. The motion with which he moved was fast but there was no indication of that much power being added behind the fist. "He must've hit you just as he turned. Though I don't know how he managed to get a blow that devastating so quickly. There was no magic circle or any build up of magic at all."

"Because you weren't paying enough attention." Naruto's voice said as the realized he was behind them. He was sitting on the branch while leaning back against the trunk of it as if it was a normal day. Meredy's eyes drifted off towards his previous spot and saw that the Naruto over there faded away like a mirage. "You should never take your eyes off your oppnonents."

" **Thought Projection**." Meredy said and continued. "But it was so different. It seemed too real."

"Good observation Pinkie." Naruto said as he took out a book and started reading it. Not at all caring about how said girl's eyebrow twitched at the nickname. "But my magic is much more different than yours."

He had used a genjutsu to make them think he was still standing there while he flashed here. Nearly every tree in this Forest was marked with his **Hiraishin** seals. This was his yard. Taking him on in this forest was akin to suicide. Even Madara had admitted after being resurrected as an Edo Tensei he wouldn't want to face him in a narrow space as his grandson had both the jutsu of his biological father and his ocular **Jikukan Jutsu / Space Time Ninjutsu.**

"Indeed. You're magic is different. You also seem to rely on close combat more…. Alucard." Jellal said as Naruto didn't react. He was raised by Madara so that when situations like this come up he wouldn't react. No need to even bat an eyelash. The more you move the more your opponent learns about your body language and Naruto was a very good liar. He was still reading that book as he heard them speak once more.

'Either someone let him know that I am Alucard or he is basing it on guess. Probably the latter. Still I have to hand it to him. He figured it out. Ah… so they were the ones spying on me every now and then.'

Naruto then heard coughs but paid no heed. Reading the Godfather was much more important. In truth Naruto had often sensed other people spying on him when he used to visit Warrod. He actually wanted to see if they had the guts to show up in front of him. Disappointed everytime he disappeared to his **Kamui / Authority of the Gods Dimension.** Life was boring for him. Except for killing those bastard mages known from the Dark Guilds.

Naruto would be liar if he said he didn't enjoy killing. He used to like it before he came to the crossroads of being at ease with himself. Killing had become a natural habit for him. However, here in Earthland things were different. All the dark mages he had killed were killed swiftly and painlessly. Except Mastodon. They had raped children every now and then. The moment he had entered their guild he saw that one of the bastard was raping a girl who was bleeding from her stomach. The girl had died a few seconds after that.

Naruto had broken down his emotional wall in battle and let forth his Uzumaki rage loose that brutally decimated every single one of them except one of them who was caught in a genjutsu to see the events over and over again. When he didn't daze out of it Naruto slashed off his knees to bring him back to the horror of a reality that now had the portrait of a massacre in it. He would die soon enough from the bleeding. Naruto had even left a knife there in case the pathetic piece of dog shit wanted to kill himself.

"Ahem." Ultear coughed into her hand a bit pissed. Here she was just seeing the guy standing a bit far away and now closer to them on a tree branch reading a book like he doesn't care at all. Come one two of them were S Class Mages after all. Naruto still didn't look at her until she coughed once more and was a bit red with embarrassment. Naruto finally looked at her and she felt getting lost into the icy blue orbs.

She recomposed herself after all. So what if the guy before her was immensely handsome, had spiky blonde hair that was both wild and tamed at the same time giving him a bit of a feral look, deep blue eyes and a figure that she could tell on which meat could be grinded.

'Oh boy. Should I really be noticing this stuff?' Ultear thought as she stared at Naruto Uzumaki. Now that she thought about it, he did look better than most men she had seen. And she had seen plenty of them. After she realized about her fascination towards was something both dangerous and suicidal, she had made decisions to absolutely stop seeing anyone, that certain someone would no doubt be in more danger due tot the nature of her.

Then there was someone like Naruto before her. Absolutely no fear or care about who he as facing right now The man before her was sitting on the branch carelessly while reading his book but something about the entire situation seemed wrong. Not just because of the fact that he was not on guard, but because she was feeling a bit drawn to the blonde enigma. Then her eyes met with a single blue orb looking at her.

'Hmmm. She really does look like an Uchiha. In fact, she's almost as pretty as Mikoto-obaa-san. Wait… did I just? Oh my God… I did have a crush on her. Weird.' Naruto thought as he saw out of the corner of his eye that Ultear was staring at him as he snapped his fingers to get her attention.

"Are you done checking me out?" Naruto asked bluntly with no emotions in his voice and this nearly made even Jellal falter for a second. How could someone say something like that in such a careless manner? And that too in such a voice that indicated no emotions at all? Meredy's robot voice had more traces of emotion than his.

"W-What?!" Ultear said as the red on her face increased a bit. "I was simply checking if you were going to attack." Ultear said not lying at all.

"Hn. You're a terrible liar Ultear Milkovich." Naruto said as he once more read his book. "Although I did hear that you are quite manipulative. So this whole thing could be a farce."

"Hey!" Meredy spoke up this time as Naruto looked at the pink haired girl who was a bit angry at him for probably calling Ultear manipulative. "Don't call Ul-san that. Right now you are number one on the list." Meredy said the last part in a near robotic fashion while Ultear had a deadpan expression on her face because she was trying to get rid of that habit from her adopted daughter.

"On what the people you want to sleep with?" Naruto asked curiously as the girl suddenly broke out of her character and was blushing at the words he said. He still didn't look away from the book.

"Alucard." Jellal said still not getting any reaction out of Naruto. They were beginning to wonder how long he would ignore them. "At least look at me when I speak Alucard."

"Firstly when I asked you a question you didn't reply. I am simply repaying the courtesy. Two, my name is Naruto Uzumaki not Alucard. I don't even know why you're calling me this." Naruto lied as if not caring whether they believe him or not. That was the whole point, to not give any unnecessary movements.

"If you're going to fight, then fight. Otherwise just go away. I have enough annoyances in my life. I don't want three more."

"Very well then. I am sorry." Jellal said and this time Naruto looked at him closing his book as Jellal had a sweat drop on his head. That was all it apparently took. "But when a mage like you joins a guild like Fairy Tail.. it brings up questions. Especially when you're a killer."

"Oh really and what makes you think I'm a killer?" Naruto asked as he got down from the branch. It was around 10'o clock now. He really wanted to go back home and check his materials before leaving.

"It's an assumption but we are pretty sure that you are indeed Alucard the Dark Mage Killer." Jellal said with full confidence in his voice. Naruto started walking towards Jellal and co.

"I said I'm not Alucard. But since you're so keen on calling me Alucard when I tell you not to, I have to beat some sense into you. What was it they call this? Ah yes that's right." Naruto said before he Requipped a kunai from his wrist.

"Fairy Tail style."

Naruto said as he rushed at Jellal with his kunai who at the last moment ducked as strands of his hair were cut and were flowing in the air. Naruto then reverse gripped the kunai and brought it down to strike Jellal as he rolled away and the projected kunai hit the ground. Ultear and Meredy had jumped back to avoid being attacked by the blonde haired Fairy Tail mage. The kunai faded back into his space as he looked at Jellal who was no doubt preparing to launch a spell.

" **Mitia / Meteor"** Jellal said before he a yellow light engulfed his entire body as he started to move at high speeds. Naruto's eyes were following the movements made by Jellal. Naruto had to admit that the speed Jellal was moving at was very impressive. In fact it was almost as good as **Shadowless Flight** from the **Jinton / Swift Release** user Hiroku. Of course, Naruto had beaten Hiroku and made him join the Akatsuki.

Naruto smiled a bit. The yellow trajectory was getting harder to track with his normal eyes and then Naruto felt a fist on his cheek as he took a step back. Three to four more melee hits came on his body as Naruto tried his least to avoid the hits that came. Then he got punched in the stomach to be rammed into a tree.

Jellal stopped after seeing Naruto being hit so continuously.

'Something's not right.' Jellal thought to himself. 'I know for a fact he's faster. Then why isn't he dodging properly? He saw me every time I got near but…. Just what is he planning?' Jellal was tensing up. He still remembered the punch he received from Naruto. True, Jellal wasn't using his heavier spells but the melee attacks didn't seem to have an effect on Naruto as he slowly stood up and dusted off his clothes while having a bored expression on his face. The fact that Naruto was showing no emotions is what was really bothering Jellal.

" **Tentai Maho / Heavenly Body Magic"** Naruto said as he now had a small smile on his face. This smile unnerved the mages of Crime Sorciere even more. "Cloaking your body with fusion bonded magical energy. Very tricky indeed. Congratulations Jellal Fernandes. You are going to make me use my magic in nearly more than a year. Let me truly see how Wizard Saints are like in true combat against me." Naruto said as he started to make hand seals.

Ultear's eyes widened as she saw Naruto making the hand seals she was familiar with, having witnessed her former guild master Hades often making the same hand seals for his **Light Magic,** though Hades rarely ever used it ever since he became proficient with his **Amaterasu Magic** and his more iconic **Chain Magic.**

"Jellal move! He's going to be using **Hikari Maho/ Light Magic!"** Ultear yelled to Jellal who was calmly waiting for the attack to dodge it properly.

"Too late." Naruto said as he finished the non chakra hand seals and a golden magic circle appeared in front of him.

" **Hikari Maho; Shoukan Yajirushi"** Naruto said as a golden bow formed in Naruto's hands and he kept firing off golden arrows at the spot Jellal was currently standing.

" **Mitia / Meteor"** Jellal said as he once more used his speed to avoid the incoming blasts of magical golden arrows that were coming at him. Each blast left a mini crater where it hit. Jellal had counted at least four circles and there were still two left.

'Got to avoid them all at costs.' Jellal thought as he avoided the third blast. It seemed that the magic blasts didn't leave much space for a person to have a proper reaction time. This was the first time he was encountering a mage who was using **Light Magic** in such a manner. Over the years he had seen and met many mages, but to see someone who molded light in such a way to fire off powerful arrows one after another was shocking. The fact that nearly each of them had near equal power showed the high level of magical control Naruto Uzumaki possessed.

Jellal needed to be sure that Naruto would not end up harming the guild that had liberated him from the clutches of Oracion Seis. He owed them that much. That is why this was personal and he was testing to find out whether or not Naruto was a threat.

Jellal using his **Heavenly Body Magic** imbued speed rushed up to the sky as Naruto kept watching him flow around and kept jumping off the wind surfaces he created as Naruto kept looking at the what Jellal was trying to set up. The answer stared him straight in the face as five bright yellow magic circles appeared in the sky and Jellal moved away from them.

" **Guran Shario / Grand Chariot"** Jellal muttered as great five blasts of magic descended at an amazing speed down at the blue eyed mage who was staring at the falling comet like beams of energy that were rushing at him. Naruto then made more hand signs and recited his spell.

" **Hikari Maho: Baria Kantai / Light Magic: Barrier Fleet"** Naruto said as several golden magic seals appeared in the air as they shielded his body from the brilliant array of light beams that were aimed at him. A great explosion occurred as a small crater was formed at the spot Naruto was standing in. Jellal knew it was near impossible for Naruto to go down so easily. He had specifically heard Naruto saying **Barrier Fleet**.

That in itself showed that he was using a purely defensive spell considering he had used a spell which literally threw a barrage of goldenarrows on him moments ago. Then Jellal jumped away from his spot as three kunai landed there. Naruto was standing on the trunk of a tree with his back leaning against it.

"Nice spell. You even managed to break the shields that I made." Naruto said as he watched his kunai fade back into his space. "But I do hope you have more up your sleeve."

"We don't have to fight. I just want to know why you joined Fairy Tail. When a certain someone like you joins a guild like that there's always a bigger endgame. I owe that guild a debt so I have to look out for them a bit." Jellal said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I joined Fairy Tail because of personal reasons. But if it gives you any satisfaction, I assure you I have no intentions of hurting them in any way, even though I don't have to explain myself to anyone." Naruto said as honestly he could. It was true, Fairy Tail had the essence of a home. Something he desired with all his heart, even though he did not show it.

Naruto despised Konoha for what it was. If they had been kinder to him and his brother, things would've turned out so much different for Naruto. Alas, the past is set in stone and nothing can be rewritten like that.

"I'm sorry Alucard but I just can't trust you." Jellal said. "However there is something you can do make me believe it."

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked curiously. He honestly was bored. He knew that Jellal wouldn't want to fight right now. Naruto had gotten his hopes up and was being let down now.

"The truth." Jellal said. "Who are you really? What do you want with Fairy Tail?" Naruto sighed as he slowly walked towards the former Wizard Saint. He would be honest, but there was a price.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Adopted grandson of Warrod Sequen. Last of the clan known as Otsutsuki, originators and users of Chakra Magic. Mage of Fairy Tail. Former Anti Dark Mage commissioned by the Magic Council and the Four Gods of Ishgar to bring down the threats of Dark Guild to a more suitable level. I am the former hunter known as the Dark Mage Killer and I have done my duty both as an Anti Dark Mage and as one of the soldiers in the Seven Countries War. Now there is something else you need to know Jellal Fernandes." Naruto said as Jellal was still reeling from what he was told.

'Anti Dark Mage. The foolish Council actually grew a pair and made such a designation. No doubt the Four Gods of Ishgar had hand in it. He even took part in the war. If that's true then..' Jellal stopped his train of thought as he brought up his question.

"What else do I have to know?" Jellal said as Naruto stopped in his track. Suddenly the air around them became thicker. The temperature was dropping as well. Jellal felt a bile in his throat as he was sweating profusely. He felt like the entire world was weighing down on him. He breathed heavily as he saw that Ultear and Meredy were also having the same side effects as him.'Is this a spell? No….. what is this feeling of death?'

"Ul-kaa-san." Meredy said in fear as she dropped to her knees. Immediately she felt two arms wrapping around her. But the fear was still there. "What's happening?"

"I don't know Meredy." Ultear said as she tried to keep herself composed. Keyword being tried. She couldn't begin to describe the feeling she was getting. She knew that Naruto was behind it and was broken from her thoughts as Meredy began to shake a little.

"I'm here Meredy calm down." That is when all three mages from Crime Sorciere decided to look at Naruto Namikaze.

More specifically his eyes. Gone were the icy blue eyes that all three of them had seen. Instead there were now red eyes. With three comma like shapes there.

Naruto Uzumaki was emitting his killing intent in great amounts and had activated his Sharingan. Naruto had given up being an Anti Dark Mage because he wanted to live a normal life in Fairy Tail. He had decided to stop living in the dark and finally embrace the light. However, his past never ceased to catch up to him.

He could feel people's emotions to some extent and knew that the members of Crime Sorciere did not harbor any ill feelings towards, though they were highly suspicious of him. Naruto was glad that they suspected him, this meant that Fairy Tail had allies who were a bit shrewd. However, he himself wanted to see what they were capable of.

Both in battles and in intentions.

"You see Jellal Fernandes. My existence as an Anti Dark Mage is highly confidential. Only a few people in the Magic Council are aware of my existence. The Four Gods of Isghar are aware. I have also been given permission to keep my alias as Alucard a secret by any means I deem necessary. Now I find myself in this crossroad. The three of you know that I am indeed Alucard. What to do with you?" Naruto asked.

He then blazed off at a speed to Jellal and punched him in the gut with a significant amount of brute strenght as Jellal spewed out spit and a little bit of blood.

"Tell me what I should do Fernandes!" Naruto yelled as he held Jellal by the collar with his hands.

"Go on! You were ready to take me out to protect Fairy Tail. Where's that spirit now?!"

Then Naruto felt pain on his exposed right set of ribs. An orb was hitting him, and for a fraction of a second Naruto Uzumaki was stunned. Then as he fell back while his grip around Jellal was lost, Naruto's eyes observed the orb. He breathed in relief as he fell back on the ground. The orb wasn't black in color. It didn't even have chakra in it.

For a moment he thought he was hit by a **Gumodama / Truth Seeking Ball**. The right set of ribs in his body would've been instantly annihilated if that was one of the sacred Six Paths ability. He got up and looked at the person who did it.

Ultear Milkovich had her palm outstretched. Meredy had stopped shaking as the killing intent had waned now as Naruto himself got distracted by it all. She was surprised that her Lacrima Orb managed to hit Naruto and faze him too. Ultear Milkovich had never felt so hopeless in her life before.

Not even when Zeref stood in front of her. Naruto Uzumaki had managed to bend the atmosphere of the place to his suiting and made them feel despair. It was like she had seen her life flash before her eyes.

"You had me there for a moment." Naruto said breaking her out of her daze. He was then near her as she pushed Meredy away and managed to move away from kick that Naruto was going to place on her head. She then back flipped to get up straight. She took a stance and Naruto much to his surprise raised an eyebrow.

"You prefer close quarters combat?" Naruto asked a bit surprised at the direct approach.

"Why? Is that a surprise?" Ultear said as Naruto himself took a stance. He would be using the Uchiha Interceptor Fist.

"Not really. You're the first mage I've met that prefers hand to hand combat without magical enhancements." Naruto said before he smiled a little and this caught her a bit off guard.

"I guess I finally found someone who relies on the old ways." Naruto said before he stood absolutely still.

"Aren't you going to attack?" Ultear asked.

"I don't know. I could stand here and just look at you all day," Naruto said off handedly to distract her and it worked as her eyes widened a bit "but I've got a job later in the noon. So I have to end this now." Naruto said before he rushed at her.

He was actually breaking the basic note of this taijutsu style as it relied heavily on counters. Naruto was doing this to test her out. Surprisingly, she was keeping up. Naruto then weaved under her clothesline and forwarded a kick to her midsection which Ultear managed to block by bringing her near arm down to absorb the blow as she was pushed back by quite a distance.

She then aimed her Lacrima Orb at Naruto as she threw it.

" **Hekou Sekai / Parallel Worlds"** Ultear said as the Lacrima Orb multiplied into more than fifty and were surrounding the former shinobi of Konoha. Every exit had been sealed by Ultear and it was only a matter of time before she brought them down. Naruto stared at the orbs as he could see every scenario of him trying to avoid the orbs was playing out. The strange fact was that he wasn't seeing it with his Sharingan route finder, no it was clearly being shown on the orbs themselves.

'Wait are they showing th-' Naruto didn't get to finish his thoughts as the orbs suddenly started to glow.

" **Furasshu Forowado/ Flash Forward"** Ultear muttered as the orbs that were clearly seen by Naruto's Sharingan disappeared from his view. They appeared near him as his crimson iris eyes widened in surprise. The orbs rushed at him from the minute distance and each of them rushed in with beams of magical energy making trails as they crashed on to their target leaving a rising smoke of impact to caress the surrounding place. Ultear herself could not believe that she had actually caught him off guard. Perhaps because there was a shift in the time components of the orbs. It would take anyone by surprise, Zeref certainly was. She got up and looked at the area of her attack.

"I hope I didn't hurt him too bad."

Then the smoke slowly cleared and Ultear's eyes widened before the sight. The small indent of the ground that had been caused by her did have a casualty but it was not Naruto Uzumaki. Instead there was a log. A single log lying there with several circular shaped dents on it. Ultear was confused as to what the hell was going on. Even Jellal and Meredy were confused.

"Is that a… log?" Ultear asked not quite trusting her own eyesight.

"Yes but…where did it come from?" Meredy asked and she received the answer as a voice told them from the higher tree branches.

"It is both everywhere and nowhere." Naruto said as he stood on the wall of the tree trunks while looking at them. He was still standing there and waiting for a reaction. He actually enjoyed it when people freaked out over him standing on gravity affected surfaces. But much to his disappointment nobody said it out loud. He wasn't much of a prankster, well not unless he was instigated or Menma convinced him with those damned puppy purple eyes.

Still Naruto decided to go on with his little inside joke he had heard a man from Konoha yell about the **Kawarimi Jutsu / Substitution Jutsu.** It was quite the rant. In the midst of his battle he decided to continue his little joke. Messing with the heads of his opponents was one of his main abilities.

"Everything in this world is a lie except the log. Accept its benevolence and omnipotence and it shall save your life all the time."

"….."

"What?" Jellal asked while the other two members of Crime Sorciere merely tried to process the words Naruto had just said. Was the man before them praising a log?

"I figured your foolish minds wouldn't be able to accept the greatness of the log. Make no mistake that particular crafted piece of the pinnacle of human creation is what saved my life more times than I could count." Naruto said as he finished the rant. That was all he remembered about the man ranting on about the log. But he had to admit that the man who was 'Praising the Log' wasn't lying.

Before he knew the **Hiraishin / Flying Thunder God or Kamui / Authority of the Gods** the log had saved his Otsutsuki descended ass more times than he could count. What was his name again? Kenchi? Yes Kenchi, the man who always wore the t shirt with the numbers '618' on them. Good man Kenchi wearer of the 618.

" **Magiruti Sodomo / Maguilty Sodom"** Meredy spoke for the first time since she had been affected by Naruto's killing intent. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the pink haired mage and saw that several teal colored magical blades had formed around her and were rushing towards him. Naruto pumped chakra to his feet and decided to attack a bit. But which one?

He smiled knowing what would be a good spell to test out against them.

"I suppose it's time I did countered your moves now." Naruto said as he extended his palms and a golden magic circle formed in front of him.

" **Hikari Maho: Sainan no Oubo Rendan / Light Magic: Calamity Orbs Barrage"** Naruto said as several dozens of orbs made of golden light emerged from the magic circle and sped off towards the several different targets. Naruto closed his eyes and merely waited for all of them to dodge.

'They are definitely strong mages. They also don't seem to harbor any ill will towards me if the Bijuu emotion detections are right, whatever little I have. But what do I have to do make them trust me?' Naruto thought for a moment before he realized that the lesson had been taught to him a long time ago. So long ago, he had forgotten about it.

'Right give them hope and then despair. Show them how it would be better to work him. Then show them the benefits.'

Naruto Uzumaki smiled as the three mages had dodged all the attacks that had been thrown at them.

Jellal Fernandes was frustrated. The blonde mage had only used one powerful spell against him. The blonde had openly admitted that he was indeed Alucard and had been given sanctions to protect his secrets at all costs. He had displayed an unmeasured amount of physical prowess and flair as he had outmatched Ultear blow for blow, who had wiped the floor with someone like Gray Fullbuster in pure hand to hand combat.

The sudden appearance of the Log indeed did surprise him. It seemed like as if the Log was there, waiting for it to be called and magically appeared. There was also the fact that the blonde was very fast, he could use logs to take damage in his stead and was **Requip** user who used kunai. There was also the fact that he had yet to **Requip** his red spear that he had used to kill the Lizard Man as the rumor had stated. Now he used **Light Magic** in another shape manipulative way. Jellal for his part had never seen anyone use that bright magic to create orbs that flew at very high speeds too and don't get him started on the arrows along with the shields.

This confirmed one thing out of the many assumptions the former Wizard Saint had made. The Dark Mage Killer had perfect control of his magical reserves. Ethernano manipulation was not easy. Some might claimed the **Metsuryuu no Maho / Dragon Slayer Magic** often showed shape manipulation done by even the most densest of mages, i.e one Natsu Dragneel, but the reason for that was that Dragon Slayers are born that way and have certain qualities imbued upon them by their fellow Dragons.

That was why someone like Natsu had control over his Dragon Slayer magic abilities, if he had practiced a different set of magic things would've been very different for him.

"Are you done observing me?" Naruto asked as he looked like he was getting bored again. "Or are you merely trying to speculate what other magic I use?"

"You can use wood as well." Meredy said and Naruto knew this was not a question. Inside his mind he had come to a conclusion. These mages had no negative intentions and were clearly suspicious of this Alucard situation. When the pink haired girl stated this he realized that they must've seen his little desolation act against Mastodon. That was the only time he had used wood against any Dark Guild.

"Why did you kill all those mages like that?"

"They had it coming." Naruto said with no emotions as his crimson colored eyes showed no remorse at the words he had said. "Those worthless excuses of flesh and bone were committing acts that went against humanity itself. There was a reason a select few from the upper echelon of power had employed me act as the Anti Dark Mage. I was merely the only option they had left at decreasing the general numbers of Dark Guilds. What would you have done? Beat them up? Arrest them? And then someone comes along and bails them out over their proper behavior. And the cycle repeats itself once more."

"That's not true." Meredy spoke up harshly at the blonde's words. He had absolutely no regrets over ending their lives. Sure they were dark mages, but to have their lives taken away in such a brutal fashion was something that humans shouldn't do with anyone. "You kil-"

"I'll kill a million dark mages if have to." Naruto said cutting the young pink haired mage off. He spoke as his tomoe spun. "Tell me pinkie. Have you ever killed someone before?"

"No." Meredy replied.

"Tell me something. You called that woman Ultear your kaa-san a few moments back if my ears did not mislead me, did you not?" Naruto asked and saw that Meredy narrowed her eyes while clenching her fists.

"I was right. You do care about her don't you? Tell me something what would you do if I raped her?"

"You son of a-" Meredy said before backing off a bit. "I'd kill you if you touch a single hair on her head. Dark Mage Killer or not." Ultear couldn't stop the smile on her face from breaking out. Meredy was quite bold in her statement and Naruto looked at her impassively with his Sharingan.

"Hn." Naruto grunted at her words. This only angered her more. "What a hypocrite you are. Calling me a killer because I kill dark mages without mercy yet you yourself wouldn't mind killing if I decided to have some intimate time with your mother." Naruto finished and Ultear had narrowed her eyes a bit at the blonde haired mage.

'What is he trying to do?' Ultear thought. Ultear Milkovich had killed before. Not that she had particularly enjoyed it, she had done it out of both self defense and on orders from Hades. Then Ultear's mind began to realize what he was up to.

'No Meredy….'

"That's different." Meredy said. "You threatened to take away a person who is precious to me. Of course I'll threaten your life and kill you if you actually do something to her." Meredy said and saw that Naruto was lightly smiling at her.

"Exactly." Naruto said while he was still smiling. "You say that I am wrong to kill dark mages for the atrocious crimes they've committed. Yet at the same time you said that you would kill me if I even laid a finger on your mother figure's head. Such a contradiction to what you said. Quite the hypocrite aren't you Little Pink?" Naruto said.

"You made your point." Jellal spoke after seeing the conflicted look on Meredy's face. The man was clearly messing with their heads so that they couldn't fall prey to his tactics. "While killing is something that some people do, it is still something that is horrible. Why did you kill all those mages from Mastodon like that? Surely they deserved not to be killed like that."

"You really don't know do you?" Naruto asked Crime Sorciere in general. "I'll tell you. No, better yet I will show you all why I killed those pathetic piles of human garbage like they are. But first, I need to teach you the difference in our powers. You said you don't trust me and you have every right to. I will admit this sometimes Fairy Tail is too accepting of their behaviors. But make no mistake, they have provided a home for me. Something I haven't felt in a long time. I'll be damned before I let you take that away from me." Naruto finished leaving the three mages a little stunned at his loyalty towards Fiore's former number one guild.

It seemed that the mage had genuine love towards the guild that had changed so many lives. However one of his statements had left them a bit confused.

"What do you mean difference in our powers?" Meredy asked a little unnerved as she saw the formerly blue eyed and now crimson eyed mage of Fairy Tail. It was quite menacing to look into those orbs. "Were you holding back on us the entire time?"

"Who can say?" Naruto asked as his Sharingan was locked on to each of the members of Crime Sorciere. "But you're going to find out now." Naruto said as he made a single hand seal. The horse seal. This was a destructive jutsu and by far one of the most favorite jutsu that he had ever learned.

" **Katon: Gouka Mekkakyu / Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation"** Naruto said as he spewed out a great sea of flames from his mouth that took the form of a tidal wave and rushed towards the three mages. He had toned down the flames to the red color signifying that he had the intensity of the flames.

He could use some people like them. Clearly they had kept tabs on him, which meant that they also had information on other guilds. As he saw the sea of flames rush towards the three mages, Ultear had grabbed both Jellal and Meredy. Her eyes glowed a bit and she was running at the moment to escape the entire wide range of his jutsu. Then both of them disappeared as Naruto's Sharingan tried looking for them. He sensed them getting out of the way of the jutsu and appear just outside of its range. It was like they were never there. Which meant.

" **Toki no Aku / Arc of Time."** Naruto said as he looked at the three mages once more. "How interesting. I was wondering if there was someone who could manipulate time even though its not perfect from what I have seen. You can only use the shifts in time. You had also used it to attack me with those orbs. Now then, let's see what else you can do." Naruto said as he rushed at the three mages.

" **Magiruti Reze / Maguilty Rays!"** Meredy said as she sent forth yellow sword like beams made of magic at Naruto who using his Sharingan tracked their trajectory and evaded every single one of them shocking Meredy.

'How did he dodge them all?!' Naruto didn't get to rest however as an orb lightly hit him in the stomach with more orbs appearing around him. They started glowing and were rushing at him from different angles. This was different from before this was a close range attack and he knew that there would be another shift in time. It was only a matter of when and then he saw it. Then he saw the orbs were glowing and had appeared in front of him once more. This was time to test out his spell since his fight with Gilgamesh the XII.

' **Koyūji Seigyo: Nibai Soku / Time Alter: Double Accel'** Naruto thought as magical codes emerged around his chest and abdomen as he felt a rush of pain going through his body. This was the greatest side effect of **Time Alter,** if the user didn't have great durability it would be his undoing. Everything around Naruto slowed down as he saw the orbs coming at him in slow motion.

Using the **Fuuton: Shunsin / Wind Release: Body Flicker** , instead of the **Hiraishin** he got out of the range of the close attacking orbs and appeared far ahead of them still rushing at the three mages.

'He dodged **Infinite Sphere!** I saw him clearly stuck in them. He shouldn't have been able to escape the shift unless…' Ultear's eyes widened in revelation as she realized the truth of it. 'He has time related magic as well.'

"Not bad Ultear Milkovich. If we weren't fighting right now I'd have sat down and have some conversation with you." Naruto said as he finally neared the **Arc of Time Mage**. Ultear then summoned a **Magic Sword,** she had this with her and rarely used it. She tried to strike him but much to her surprise it collided with another sword. Naruto had **Requipped** the sword the moment his eyes caught the forming of the sword. The same sword she had seen carrying him around that was too big to be called an ordinary sword. Naruto grinned as he held one of the Severing Sword of Kirigakure.

"Meet Kubikiribocho / Executioner Blade. Made solely for killing people. Though it's a shame you had to see it." Naruto finished as he started to make proper arced slashes with the blade that formerly belonged to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

After the **Edo Tensei** version of the famed Silent Killers had been defeated Naruto had personally gone to the battlefield to collect the swords. His presence had cause wide panic and reinforcements to arrive. He could only collect four of them along with the Executioner Blade. The other three were the Nuibari, Shibuki and Kiba (the twin swords not the character). Then Naruto disarmed Ultear's sword and was going to hit her with the blunt side of his blade until he felt Jellal firing golden flames at him.

Naruto scoffed in annoyance as some of his shirt got burned and had to flash to a close tree branch that was now destroyed from his **Katon** jutsu as he saw the previous spot he was standing in get destroyed by the golden flames that Jellal had thrown at him from his hand. He then looked at Jellal who was a bit tired after launching that spell.

'I can't believe I had to use **Toga no Hono / Flame of Rebuke.** I should've run out of magic because of this spell. Looks like I won't be able to use **Sema** against him anymore. I seriously hope that he isn't planning to kill us anymore.' Jellal thought as his eyes were fixed on Naruto Uzumaki who looked a bit annoyed at them right now. Ultear and Meredy, who was now near them, were looking at Jellal in worry.

He was the main powerhouse in their team and right now he had used the **Flame of Rebuke** against a person who apparently had been holding back against them the entire time. His statement about Fairy Tail had them a bit convinced that he wasn't going to be a threat to them.

"I've danced with you for quite some time." Naruto said as he started to make some hand seals, two of them and then stopped. "But it's time that I ended this. I have other plans too you know." Naruto said as he looked at them.

 **"Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu/ Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu"** Naruto said as he spewed out water that was turning into thick layers of mist. The shroud of this jutsu surrounded and spread around the entire area as Naruto smiled at his mastery over the jutsu.

He had copied it from Mei Terumi when they he was fighting the Five Kage head on. That woman did not know any personal boundaries and was openly flirting with him during the battle, if Naruto was honest some of the things she had said at close range kind of distracted him.

Then Naruto was adding his chakra in more significant amounts as the mist shrouded them. He **Exquipped** the Executioner Blade and was hiding in the mist as he waited for their reaction.

"Stay close." Jellal said as each mage covered each other's backs. "Don't let your guard down for a second."

"Damn him." Meredy said out of frustration. "First he used **Light Magic,** he can also use wood and fire. But what is this? I've never heard of **Mist Magic**."

"It's not normal mist. It's too thick." Ultear said. "What else can Naruto do?"

"Calling me by my real name now huh?" Naruto's voice came to them from several different directions. They were right. Naruto was using **Kage Bunshin** each at a different location as they spoke together in unison. Distraction was one of the key uses of this jutsu, and he had perfected his Silent Killing Technique over the last three years and tested it out in the Seven Countries War.

"But I am going to let you people choose."

"Choose what?" Ultear asked as her eyes darted around everywhere trying to locate any movements at all. The same could be said for Meredy and Jellal as all three of them suffered from despair once more. Naruto was once more unleashing his Killing Intent only in more lethal amounts now. He would scare them first. Make them see their life before their eyes.

"Larnyx, lungs, liver, spine, clavicle vein, kidneys, brain, jugular vein." Naruto's voice reverberated from all corners of the mist as some laughing noises could be heard as well. He had learned that some of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen often added more fear by laughing manically particularly the wielder of the Nuibari. All the Naruto's then collectively threw kunai near their bodies as they barely missed them. Nicking several different parts of their bodies as well as their clothes. He heard some grunts of pain and knew he had hit home. He dispelled all the Clones and decided to end this for the moment.

"Eight choices. Eight killing points. Where to start and where to finish?" Naruto rushed at them intentionally making his presence known to them to a certain extent.

"Get down!" Jellal said as all three of them ducked as a volley of shuriken flew past where they were standing.

"I have a plan." Ultear said quietly as both mages listened. "But you need to distract him. Meredy."

"Right." Meredy said as she stood up. " **Magiruti Sodom/ Maguilty Sodom"** Meredy said as once more several blades of teal colored magic formed around her and she spread them all out in a circle covering every corner. Naruto once more stopped and avoided the barrage of blades. He didn't know why she was throwing them so randomly, until he heard Ultear's voice.

" **Resutoa / Restore."** Ultear's voice said the name as the mist started to disappear back into Naruto's body as he saw the **Arc of Time** user's left eye glow. There was a pattern and once more, Ultear's red eye which now had a pattern made him think she was an Uchiha until she called out her new attack.

" **Aise Meku: Rozen Kurone / Ice Make: Rosen Krone"** Ultear said as the ground below them broke up a bit and giant rose like structures along with branches made of violet ice surrounded and bound the former Anti Dark Mage who was reeling from the shock of seeing the ice like structures.

'Violet ice… just like her.' Naruto thought as he observed the ice magic binding him. He wasn't paying attention anymore. His mind had wandered off to the first love his life. Mai Yuki. She too had a unique color to her ice and had often made flowers with her **Kekkei Genkai**. She was too kind a soul and couldn't use her **Hyoton / Ice Release** to harm people. She had often made gardens of violet ice. The scene before him was too familiar and the painful bindings did not matter to him.

He looked at Ultear with sad eyes and she herself was shocked at his eyes. His Sharingan had deactivated from the sheer resemblance of their abilities.

'What the?' Ultear thought as she saw the red eyes now turn back to blue and looked weak. And the pain. So much pain in those eyes. The same pain that she once held and knew. She was far too mesmerized by the desolation in his eyes as Jellal finished charging up his spell.

'What happened to you Naruto Uzumaki?'

"Good work Ultear." Jellal said as he crossed his arms. Ultear couldn't response. 'This is it. I won't be able to use anymore spells after this.' Jellal thought as he prepared to fire his final spell for the day. All the shadows around them caused by the foliage of the forest, began to draw towards him and formed a small black orb which was growing in size and stopped at a moderate size. Small white lights glowed inside the negative sphere as it looked like the night sky had been wrapped up in a little ball.

'Not as much as I'd like. But still it should be enough to knock him out.'

" **Arutearisu / Altairis!"** Jellal said he launched the sphere. The incredibly dense orb rushed at Naruto how snapped out of his daze to see it hit on his abdomen. He felt the orb trying to crush him down as the pressure gravity on his body increased. He felt pain. Not only from the spell made by the **Heavenly Body Magic** caster but also from the influx of all the memories he had of Mai.

Her smile, her gentleness and of course her death.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as his eyes changed to the **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** unwillingly as he remembered holding her body.

Tears were leaking out as he remembered that image. A black rib cage started to form around him as his chakra flared with sheer killing intent and chakra pressure that was attracting the attention of the three mages. The black sphere was still rotating against the rib cage of the **Susano'o.** Two more skeletal arms formed as flesh covered it with an emerging head. It grabbed the weakened version of the spell and crushed it into the ground as smoke surrounded his body.

All three mages were shocked when they saw a black rib cage form around him and then a skeletal arm grabbed the **Altairis** to smack it away like a tennis ball. Then they saw ethereal flesh coating the skeletal hands and a head was there as well. Jellal could only make one conclusion after not only seeing the formation of the ribs itself, but also the fact that the form before them was black as the night itself, only that shined off its negativity to the light surrounding it.

" **Yami no Maho / Darkness Magic"** Jellal said. "But, why don't I feel any magical spikes from him? That thing just slapped **Altairis** away like it was kid's toy."

"I don't know Jellal but something isn't right here." Ultear said who had been a bit distracted ever since she saw Naruto's eyes turn back to normal.

"You think that was enough to take him down? He was screaming maybe that rib formation was a desperate defensive attack." Meredy said not really wanting to find out how strong Naruto exactly was. He had more or less outclassed them and he had yet to use his wood related magic.

"Let's answer your question with another question." Naruto's voice told them as their eyes widened. The smoke cleared and Naruto stood there with cold merciless eyes. They were no longer sporting his iconic look of the Sharingan. No his eyes were still in the **Eien Mangekyou Sharingan,** displaying the severity of the situation the other three mages were currently in. The influx of the memories of Mai's death had easily broken down the emotional walls he had made to keep himself in composure no matter what the situation.

"How many hits do you want before you go down?"

"..." The mages of Crime Sorciere could not move. None of them had any devastating moves that could take down him anymore. It was all down to the fact whether Naruto would let them live or not.

"I'll take that as one for each." Naruto said as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

Then Jellal once more felt the wind being knocked out of him by Naruto who now had a **Rasengan / Spiraling Sphere** in his hand that was introducing itself to Jellal's gut. The swirling ball of chakra rotated violently as it dug into his body as pain was breaking through his nerves to overload his senses with the anguish. Jellal was then flying away but Naruto appeared once more near him and grabbed him by his leg before lifting his whole body and smashed it on the ground. Jellal lay there unable to move from the huge intake of pain. Naruto stood over him and looked at Jellal. Once more Naruto flashed away.

"Don't let your guard down." Naruto said as he looked at them from a tree and threw several shuriken at Meredy as she used her **Maguilty Sense Magic** to summon yellow ray like swords that collided with the shuriken changing its trajectory. They all went around her and then the shuriken poofed into smoke revealing thin ninja wires which were attached to Naruto's right fingertips. He yanked them towards himself and the wires wrapped themselves around Meredy as she got pulled to a tree. Naruto held the cords around her body and the tree a bit tighter and he made hand seals to a jutsu.

" **Raiton: Kangekiha / Lightning Style: Inspiration Wave"** Naruto said as he emitted jolts of electricity through the wire and it shocked Meredy to the point that her body was stunned and she could not move for some time. "Now to take care of your mother." Naruto said as his eyes turned towards Ultear who looked significantly angry at Naruto for hurting her adopted daughter. But Naruto himself was not attacking.

" **Aisu Meku: Aisu Gaiza / Ice Make: Ice Geyser"** Ultear muttered as a single tower of ice emerged from the ground which sharp icy spikes protruding outwards and going near Naruto who made a single hand seal.

" **Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu / Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu"** Naruto said as he spewed out flames that took the shape of Chinese dragons' heads. They were a different color too.

Not the usual red he was using today, he wanted to melt that ice and perked his fire affinity to bright orange level. Red, orange, yellow, golden and finally white, the Five Levels of Katon he had mastered each gets stronger as the color of the flames become brighter.

He still had **Amaterasu / Heavenly Illumination** after that. The tower of ice that had rushed towards him had been incinerated to steam due to the intensity of the flames.

"That ice of yours…. Its quite mesmerizing to watch." Naruto said without realizing it and this caught Ultear off guard as she was surprised by this statement.

"What?" Ultear asked obviously a bit taken back the words he said. He was mesmerized by her **Ice Make.** "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I said that by mistake." Naruto said as he cursed himself. The mere sight of the violet colored ice had triggered something in him. He thought that he had moved on completely. Some part of Naruto was still in love with Mai, and today's display of the ice had been conjuring too many memories inside him. "Now. Give up. I don't want to kill any of you."

"Then why did you kill those mages of Mastodon like that?" Ultear asked not really caring about whether the guy before her was stronger than her. "You killed before… but at Mastodon you were a savage." Jellal got up and was making his way towards Meredy. Naruto saw this and did nothing and spoke once more.

"Go to your daughter Ultear Milkovich. Hold her. She will need you. I've already won this battle. Let me show you why I did what I did." Naruto said as he watched Ultear slowly walk away from him towards Meredy and Jellal as she kept glancing at him to keep her guard up. Naruto still had the **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** activated. He looked at the three huddled mages.

"Don't blink." Naruto said as he trapped them all in a genjutsu.

* * *

 **WARNING: Upcoming scenes in this section contain violence, rape and gore. Skip if you do not wish to read it.**

* * *

Genjutsu Vision, Mastodon Guild Building, Oak Town, Fiore, Year X788.

Jellal, Ultear and Meredy found themselves inside a building. They were looking around and saw the familiar image of the guild mark of Mastodon on the banner only everything was clean. Then they saw the mages of Mastodon were laughing and gambling around their hallway. But they heard noises. Noises of muffled screams and smack noises. Then Meredy was the first one who saw it. There was a brunette girl lying on the floor, buck naked as she was being fucked by a Mastodon mage while several others standing near her with their sexual organs hanging out.

"God this bitch is so tight!" the man said as he finished ejaculating in her. He then got up as another man got down and put his hand on the girl's jawline to make her face him.

"You're enjoying it aren't you bitch?" He asked as he got down and licked her from the neck up all the way to her cheeks. Instead the brunette girl looked at the mage and spit right in his face. The man got angry and looked at the brunette.

"YOU FILTHY WHORE!" the man said as he punched the girl right in her gut. He then hit her ribs as wheezing noises came out. He then repeatedly kept punching her and then he finally unsnapped a knife from his pocket as he held the knife and shoved it into her stomach from the side. The girl yelped in pain as the guy started to rape her.

Meredy was openly crying at the scene she had just scene and was hiding her face in Ultear's chest. Jellal himself was reeling from disgust at the sight of it all. As for Ultear she was doing her best not to break down right now. As a child she had been experimented on and the scene before her was eerily reminiscent of that. Then the saw and heard the door creak open. A single man stepped in.

He was wearing a full black high collared, full sleeved mantle that splits down at the lower half and had prominent designs of red clouds on it. Around his waist was a dark red obi with a black belt. He was also wearing dark blue pants that came down to his heels and was wearing toeless sandals. To finish it all off he was wearing a white mask that had ripples on it and three comma like structures that acted as sight holes for the eyes and one of them was near the area of the lips. It also had some red markings on it

(Tobi's appearance from the Fourth Great Ninja War and instead of purple the Uchiha Combat Robes are black with the Akatsuki clouds on it. Mask also has some red designs)

Through the holes of the eye two crimson orbs could be seen where the tomoe were lazily spinning.

"Is that Naruto?" Meredy asked as she saw the robe wearing masked man. Everything about the man seemed to be yelling out that this was Naruto or better as he was known to the Dark Guilds. Alucard. They then saw those bloody red eyes that promised death.

"Probably. He must use that guise when he goes by Alucard." Jellal said as she watched Naruto looking at the girl who was raped. She was bleeding profusely from her abdomen. Her eyes were fixed on the Masked Man as she looked at him while her breathing now significantly slowed down. She mustered whatever strength she had left and spoke her final words. Three words that Naruto gladly complied with.

"K-k-kill th-them all." The brunette said before her eyes finally signified that she had departed. Naruto was still looking at the dead brunette girl stared off for some time at her. She was dead. Her body drenched in blood, sweat and other fluids. Naruto took one last look at the girl's body before rushing to her naked body.

He **Requipped** his kusa and took off the heads of the three mages who were the closest to her body. Naruto took off his own Uchiha Combat Akatsuki Robe and placed it over her body while closing her eyes. He then even took off his mask revealing his own face. He looked at them and spoke.

"You're going to regret ever facing me." Naruto said as he **Exquipped** his kusa and exchanged it for two weapons. The Kubikiribocho was on his back while he held the Nuibari in his hand. He threw the needle part of the blade as it pierced through four of the mages and pulled on the string lining them up together. Naruto then started using the Executioner Blade and was cleaving the mages in parts. Arms, legs, knees, heads, torsos etc.

Blood flowed and small puddles of the hemoglobin containing liquid formed on the floor. Naruto then sent both of his weapons back into his magic dimension as he made the ram hand seal.

" **Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu / Wood Style: Cutting Jutsu!"** Naruto's voice made itself known to them for the first time as he extended his arm and sharp wooden branches emerged from his arm and pierced the flesh, blood and bone of the Mastodon mages. He didn't stop there as he made two more hand seals. And wooden spikes emerged from other parts of his body as they flew out towards the mages. Some of them were impaled right through their faces as many heads were decapitated from the sheer speed of the spikes hitting them.

One of them actually rushed up to Naruto and looked him dead in the eye.

Immediately he was caught in a genjutsu and fell on his knees while Naruto kicked him away. He was still trapped inside it as it was double layered genjutsu. Naruto then made some more hand seals as he called out the name of his jutsu.

" **Mokuton: Toge no Jujika / Wood Style: Cross of Thorns"** Naruto muttered as wood expanded from both of his arms to form a large church like cross. The four corners of the cross were sharp and the entire thing itself had various amounts of sharp thorns sticking out. Naruto jumped up with the wood made cross and brought down the sharp end of it on one of the dark mages as he was pinned down by it. The cross tore through his body and was stuck to the ground as the mage below it died. Naruto then grabbed members of Mastodon and killed them by placing them on the thorns as they pierced right through.

Naruto was still not done as he made more hand seals. The way those bastards had killed that girl had snapped something inside of him.

" **Mokuton: Bosshuu no Hyouji / Wood Style: Display of Impalement!"** Naruto yelled as long spears made of wood that emerged from his body were placed in his hands as he gutted each of them with the spears and then buried the handles into the ground hoisting up their bodies on the long spears showing the bloody demise of the dark mages. There were still a few left and Naruto unsealed a tanto, the same one that Itachi had all those years ago. There was even a pendant of an Uchiha clan symbol hanging on the hilt of the blade. He killed all 56 members of Mastodon by the end of it.

However, he forgot one of them as he was trapped in genjutsu. He used his tanto to slash of both of his knees as the man screamed in pain and grabbed the remaining parts of his legs. His eyes were darting around the entire guild hall and he was crying at the sight of it. Naruto was slowly walking towards him and he was backing up. He couldn't go anymore as the bar table didn't let him pass through.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" the man yelled out in fear. Naruto Uzumaki had killed all of them in such a brutal way. The three mages of Crime Sorciere who were watching this had swallowed their own vomit several times by now. The ruthless way that Naruto had killed all of the mages and then he took out a knife and threw it near the man who was too afraid to react.

"Take that knife and kill yourself. I've sprayed myself with the blood of your worthless comrades." Naruto said.

"WHY DID YOU KILL ALL OF THEM?!" the man yelled.

"Silence!" Naruto yelled as he looked at the man while he picked his white mask up and put it back on. "Worthless dog shit like you don't get to raise their voices around me. Now, are there any more girls being held captive here? I won't ask twice. If you don't want me to put you in a state where you beg for your own death I suggest you answer me."

"I-In the Basement!" the man said as Naruto stared at him for some time before going to the basement and found several lock ups. He had put on his mask and saw that there were many other girls who were here and he broke the locks of all the cells.

He looked at them and spoke, "Get out. You're free now." Naruto said and walked away from them going to the last living member of Mastodon as he laid a knife near him. He saw that the girls were running out of the guild by now. His job was done, however even he could tell that nearly most of the girls had been abused them.

"Do yourself a favor. Kill yourself. If I return to see that you're alive, trust me you will be praying to your impotent of a god to gift you with something graceful as death." Naruto said as he walked towards the corpse of the girl who had died.

"A-Are you Al-Alucard?" the man asked out in fear.

"Yes. Now, make sure you kill yourself properly." Naruto said before he picked up the body of the girl and flashed away. The man was in fear as he kept repeating his name.

The rumors were true.

Alucard was very much real.

* * *

 **It's all over from this point. You may start to read from this point if you skipped the above section.**

* * *

Reality, Eastern Forest, Magnolia Town, Fiore, Year X789.

The imagery around them shattered as they found themselves in Eastern Forest again. Meredy was still crying not only from the sight of the girl being raped but also from how Naruto had killed them. He had snapped after he saw the girl dying after she was raped. She had even for the lack of a few better words asked Naruto to avenge her. Naruto did so and in brutal fashion.

"Now, do you see why I killed them like that?" Naruto asked Crime Sorciere. "After seeing something like that don't you dare preach me something different."

"What they did." Jellal said as he looked at Naruto. "Was inhumane. I don't know if they deserved to be killed like that. But still, I assume you killed them like that after you saw the girl's condition." Naruto did not reply as he simply kept staring at them.

"I don't expect you to understand. Not completely anyway." Naruto said as his **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** was still active. "But as long as people like those exist, a person like me will always be here to put them down. I don't need to be famous for doing this. I would rather live in the shadows and stain my hands with their blood knowing full well that some people will be saved by my actions. Even if it ends up with me dying. Self sacrifice is a small price to pay for freedom and even momentary peace." Naruto finished not aware of the profound effect his words had on them.

"That's deep." Ultear said as Naruto looked at her. She still had a lot of questions for Naruto but it looked like that the blonde haired enigma of a mage decided to speak up first while he had made the ram seal.

"Maybe so. But all of your questions will be answered later. For now sleep." Naruto said as the design of the eternal light bringing eyes spun a bit. He then noted that the genjutsu he had cast near the beginning of the battle was still around the forest. He didn't want people rushing to the forest obviously trying to find out what the hell had happened here. He moved to the part where his **Great Fire Annihilation** had destroyed and made the necessary hand seals. Too many trees had been destroyed so he'd have to use that jutsu.

" **Mokuton: Jukai Kotan / Wood Style: Nativity of a Sea of Trees."** Naruto said as his hands were locked in the snake hand seal. Then trees began to emerge from the ground as they easily grew and overshadowed the place they had battled. The trees had grown back to their original shape and Naruto smiled a bit at his handiwork. He later walked on over to the three unconscious mages. He made two clones as they picked up Meredy and Jellal. Naruto for his part did not feel any negativity from these three. He simply understood that people in this world aren't as lenient as he is towards the matters of killing.

Though he was sure of one fact, that now they would bother him less and if he could make a few allies out of this, he had everything to gain. He got down on one knee and picked up Ultear who was sound asleep. All three of them were walking towards Naruto's house. He had thought about taking them to Poryluscia, but the veteran once member of Fairy Tail would probably ask him more questions and nag him. Naruto looked at the sleeping form of Ultear in his arms. The fact that she could use ice and the same colors as Mai had taken him by surprise. He should've been able to control himself more.

Does this meant that Naruto was repressing his emotions instead of controlling them?

He didn't know.

But Naruto would control himself more from now. There could be several other mages out there who use ice.

* * *

Naruto's House, Eastern Forest, Magnolia Town, Fiore.

Naruto's clones laid down the mages of sorcerers on the large futon he had kept with him in case if he had any 'visitors.' Five people could easily sleep on the extra large futon he had made with specific orders. It seemed that the mage of Crime Sorciere were peacefully sleeping at the moment. Naruto looked at two clones and nodded at one of them who dispelled in smoke. He then looked at the clone and spoke with him.

"Use **Shosen / Mystic Palm** on them and if they try something funny, well I'm sure you'll figure something out. Right?" Naruto asked his clone who nodded.

"Hai boss." The clone replied who in Naruto's mind seemed a bit… cheerful? Naruto raised an eyebrow. He had once made too many clones, and some of them actually had deviated personality. That is why Naruto never really at full force never made more than a thousand clones. When he used to train, he always made exactly two hundred and fifty clones. He could manage up to six hundred and fifty compared to Menma's outrageous near eight hundred cloned enforced training sessions.

Each day Naruto would train while gaining the experience of two hundred and fifty days in the same time frame. He had to hand it to Nidaime Hokage for creating such a cheat of a jutsu. Naruto felt he kind of owed Tobirama an apology for wrecking his **Edo Tensei** body during the Fourth Great Ninja War.

"Don't do anything stupid." Naruto said and the clone nodded. He looked at Ultear once more and the clone seemed to be wryly looking at him. "What is with that look?"

"Nothing Boss. Do you like her?" the clone asked.

"Even if I did, it would cause nothing more than problems at the moment." Naruto said as he started to walk out. "Make sure you keep healing them."

* * *

One and a Half Hour Later ,Fairy Tail Second Building, Magnolia Hills, Magnolia Town, Fiore.

Naruto entered the guild building. He decided to take a nap out in the forest before coming here, he had also changed his clothes as his previous set of attire was a bit battle weary. He was now wearing a black full sleeved shirt with a white jacket with several black designs and dark blue jeans along with boots. The nap had helped in relaxing and calming his mind a bit more. He entered to find the usual hustle and bustling atmosphere of the guild and was glad that it served as a distraction.

He sat down at the usual table and **Requipped** a manga. This one was called Berserk. It was a bit gory, and there were lots of uncensored content that at times looked like a medieval pervert's fantasy but the plot and themes of the story itself were so captivating that he would wait a couple of years before another chapter came out. Idly he wondered what his life would've been like if he just stayed at the guild and reading manga instead of going out and having a good financial status.

Then Naruto saw that someone had sat down at the table with him. He closed his manga, knowing full well who it was.

"Hello Kinana." Naruto said with a small smile on his face. The purple haired barmaid turned mage also gave one of her sweet smiles as she looked at the person she may or may not like in a certain way.

"Hello Naruto-kun. You're back much earlier." Kinana said. She noticed that despite his smile he seemed a bit down. Much more different from today morning. He looked like he had seen something that was ominous. Not liking the sad look on his face Kinana decided to speak up.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun? You seem a bit down." Naruto for his part was a bit surprised that she could actually read him like that. He was sure that he was not showing any signs of emotional frailty.

"No. Everything's fine." Naruto said this time in his usual stoic voice.

"Are you sure?" Kinana asked and Naruto lightly nodded at her. "Well if there is anything you want to talk about, you can always share it with me-kina." She finished with a light smile.

"I'll remember that." Naruto said as he saw Kinana was getting up but then something strange happened. Strange to him as it caused him to be a bit surprised. He felt something soft on his cheeks. He knew what this feeling was but he did not expect something like this to happen right now. Kinana had just kissed him on his cheek and Naruto for his part was a bit shocked with borderline surprise.

"Kinana." Naruto said as finally some pink made itself scarcely visible on his tanned cheeks. "What was that for?" Said female smiled at his question.

She had some red in her cheeks as she looked adorable in his eyes at that moment. He couldn't believe he actually that about Kinana.

"For taking me back to my room. I was asleep the whole time and Laki told me _all_ about it. How you carried me all the way there and the _way_ you entered Fairy Hills." Laki said with a devious smile as Naruto had a deadpan expression his face. Laki smiled a bit more widely seeing the expression on his face. "So it is true. I never thought you'd know something like that Naruto-kun."

"I didn't want to. It was a stupid gimmick nothing more." Naruto said trying to downplay the whole **Sexy Jutsu** incident. It was kind of embarrassing, the only thing worse would be if Laki told Kinana that he had moaned when Laki had pressed Naruko's breast.

"Anyway, I know you're not a person like that so its okay Naruto-kun." Kinana said as she saw Laki enter and she had a small frown on her face. "Well looks like Laki-chan is here."

"Naruto-kun are you ready to go?" Laki asked while she smiled while looking at both Naruto and Kinana, she grinned a bit while looking at her female friend who pouted at the **Wood Make** mage.

"I suppose. Let's just hope it's nothing too boring." Naruto said as he got up. He looked at Kinana and spoke. "Make sure you practice your **Doku Maho / Poison Magic** , and we'll see later if another sort of magic suits you along with Laki as well."

"Wait. Are you going to help me with my magic as well Naruto-kun?" Laki asked with her eyes wide in excitement. Naruto looked at her and this time Laki noticed the far off look in his eyes. 'What happened to him all of a sudden?'

"Yes." Naruto replied. " **Wood Make** is good, but it's always handy if you know two to three different types of magic. You never know when something random might come in handy."

"Oops." Kinana said as she heard the guys calling her back to the bar side. "Looks like my break is over. I'll see the both of you later then. Good luck." She said to the both of them but decided to one up Laki for having that smug look on her face.

She raised herself on her toes as she kissed Naruto's left cheek again and this time it didn't surprise Naruto that much but still got a small reaction out of him. Laki for her part was having a red face out of embarrassment. The other mages of the guild this time had to scream out in surprise, they were merely shocked the first time she had kissed him on the cheek but the second one was unexpected and that too in front of Laki.

"See you later Naruto-kun, Laki-chan." Kinana said as she intentionally walked away with an extra bit of swaying in her hips. Laki's eyes showed fire glowing in them as she turned to Naruto with a sweet, sick smile. Naruto wasn't afraid of it, but he did feel a bit nervous. But one thing was sure, he wouldn't let any woman boss him around. No sir. Never happening.

* * *

Airspace, Miles Outside of Magnolia Town, Fiore.

Naruto was using **Fuuton: Tobu / Wind Style: Flight** along with **Bukujutsu / Flying Technique** to scour across the open skies. Laki was on his back and was relishing in the winds that were flowing past her. After they had gotten out of the guild, Laki did not say a single word to Naruto and years of experience with both women and his less than appropriate of a mother figure Tsunade, he had learnt that when a woman is too silent there is something very wrong with the situation.

Naruto himself was a bit confused, he knew that there was maybe a chance that both Kinana and Laki liked him in a way that indicated some level of intimacy but to give him the silent treatment was weird. Especially when it came to Laki.

If he were to be honest, Laki was the first friend he had. Menma was his brother, no doubt about that but Naruto never really had friends only pawns that he used for his own means to an end. Seeing her not speak with him eagerly was weird to him and he started to willingly start a conversation with her. Idly he noted that the few days at Fairy Tail had already made him soft.

Before he wouldn't care and he would've also killed the three mages of Crime Sorciere for just sneaking up on him, now things were different and the sight of the violet ice had quite the effect on him, even now. After seeing that Laki was giving him the cold shoulder he decided to try something different. Something he would later regret, if his self control went out of hand that is.

He asked Laki if she wanted to get to Clover Town in a different method. Laki of course, mentioned she didn't want to teleport there as she still wasn't used to it. Naruto said there was a different way from both that and the trains, Naruto then told her to get on his back and she did so hesitantly with a blush on her face. Of course, she 'eeped' a little when they actually took off but to his surprise, Laki got used to the flight jutsu much more quicker than Kinana did. Right now, she sat up a bit as she looked around.

"Say Naruto-kun." Laki said in a low voice. "Do you…. Do you have a girlfriend?" She did it. Laki had asked the one question that she had hesitantly didn't want to ask.

"No." Naruto replied nearly immediately. Laki then lied down on his back once more as they were travelling against the incoming winds. She muffled her face into his back to not get any dust through her spectacles. She even took the chance to wrap her arms around his chest and she blushed when she felt the muscles once more.

'Good God! It's even more toned than before.' Laki thought as she did her best to not feel him anymore.

'Does she even know what she is doing to me now?' Naruto thought as he kept his carnal instincts in check. 'If this keeps up like every day, I don't think I'll be able to hold out much longer.' Naruto finished his thoughts as he increased the overall speed of the jutsu.

Laki held on even tighter as she felt the adrenaline rush of it all.

* * *

Guild Masters Meeting Building, Clover Town, Fiore.

Clover Town wasn't that fancy of a town. It was for people who wanted to live a simple and more peaceful life. Situated in a mountainous area and surrounded by forests, Clover Town is indeed a rarity of a town in Earthland. It was in the south eastern corner of Fiore and is near the neighboring country of Bosco. It is also famous for another reason. This is the only place in all of Fiore where the masters of legalized guilds meet and have their monthly meetings. In short, a meeting place for old men who have perverted issues on their minds all the time.

Naruto and Laki had taken an hour to come here. If they had taken the train it would have taken nearly three hours to get here. He also didn't visit this town before and was a bit glad he took this mission. He appreciated towns like there, they were more in touch with nature here. Seems that a bit of that tree hugging attitude of a Senju did rub off on him. Still Naruto felt a bit peaceful here as he and Laki slowly knocked on the gate of the door of the building they were supposed to enter.

The door was opened and there was a man?

The man was an elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man. He is seen wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. He also completes his look with red lipstick and blush on each cheek.[1] He has small, white wings that questionably capable of flight, albeit to a limited extent.

Naruto sweat dropped at the appearance of the man. He really did not like some of the things about this world. It was so bizarre it was borderline insane. He sometimes wondered if someone had drugged him with something and this was all just one big bad dream because of it.

"Master Bob." Laki said as she greeted the cross dressing man. Naruto looked at Kinana if she was joking. The look of respect on her face clearly showed that she was not. The man known as Bob then looked at Naruto, keenly observing him and then winked at him.

Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine at the action. He fought primordial beings and had no fear, but this man did with a simple wink. All that was needed to make this situation even worse was one angsty Uchiha with a revenge syndrome who would ask the bald man to give him this power.

"Oh my~" Bob exclaimed with vigor as he looked Naruto. "What a handsome young man. Such a great body under those clothes no doubt as well." Bob said as he held his own cheeks. Naruto couldn't even dignify that with a response and simply looked at Laki who was shrugging her shoulders. "Well then don't just stand there you two come in." Naruto hesitantly entered and kept an eye out to make sure not to let Bob get near him.

'If that... thing even thinks about attempting to touch me in a wrong way, I will resort to using **Tengai Shinsei / Heaven Concealed** just to remove him from this planet.' Naruto thought as they finally met up with a smaller, older man who had a mustache and a chef hat on his head.

"Hello there kids." The man said and waved to them, Naruto followed suit as Laki went to him in a cheerful manner. He guessed this was a close associate of the guild. "Well, I haven't seen you before. Who are you young man?"

"Right sorry about that Yajima-san. This is Naruto Uzumaki our new member. Well, technically he's an old member but he went on a training trip." Laki said giving his introduction. Naruto had heard about Yajima from Warrod, one of the few people who always stood up for Fairy Tail and he was the owner of the 8 Island Restaurant in Hargeon Town.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yajima-san." Naruto said as he greeted the old man with an emotionless voice while Laki looked at him with a twitching eye. "Is something wrong Laki?"

"Why do you always talk like that? You know like a dead fish." Laki said as Naruto looked at her.

"At least I don't have the guild mark on my thigh." Naruto said that too in an even more emotionless way. This had Laki blushing a bit as he had used that incident as a low blow. Yajima was laughing at their little exchange.

"You two make quite the couple." Yajima said as he chuckled a bit more and Laki was blushing furiously as she waved her arms.

"No! It's nothing like that! We're not a couple!" Laki said as Naruto looked at her and then looked away. For some reason, Laki felt a pang of pain when he looked away from her. Naruto just observed her nothing more, he didn't feel hurt or anything. Of course Laki thought differently.

"So.. this is the grandson of one the Four Gods of Ishgar?" a loud and masculine voice said. Naruto turned back to see a large man standing some distance away.

He was a tall, elderly man distinguished by his massive, extremely muscular physique, untarnished despite his advanced age. The man has long light hair which is tidily gathered on the back of his head and tied in a braid, which reaches down below his middle back, and is secured near its end in a large tuft; the thick beard and mustache covering his lower face, linked to his hair by the Master's sideburns, are untamed, with several spiky strands jutting outwards from the latter one.

He has marked facial features and a long, massive and mildly rounded nose. His sunken eyes, topped by light and bushy eyebrows, are very distinctive, being almost completely white, as if they lacked pupils, and has a black underlining around his lower eyelid; something which gives him an otherworldly look. His small, dark guild mark is located in the center of his high, mildly wrinkled forehead.

He wore a short, mildly loose and dark kimono with light edges and cuffs, secured around his waist by a light sash tied on the front with a simple knot, whose right side is casually left hanging over the side of his corresponding leg, revealing part of the man's muscular torso.. His legs are covered by a very loose pair of light pants, which on the front of each leg bears a vertical line composed of many dark rhombs joined together and lined up.

For footwear, the elderly man donned a simple pair of sandals and his forearms are wrapped in light bandages. Circling the Master's massive neck is a necklace composed of many large, dark spheres, reminiscent of an over sized series of Buddhist prayer beads, and topping his head is a light headgear similar to an Eastern crown, with many vertical sections with pyramid-shaped tops surrounding a massive, central semicircle jutting upwards from it. All in all, his appearance resembles that of the mythical Tengu.

Naruto merely observed the man before him and knew that this was a guild master though he did not recognize the mark. The large elderly man got closer as Laki looked a bit worried. The unknown master then spoke up.

"Well are you not Warrod Sequen's grandson boy?" the man asked and Naruto merely shifted his gaze from the annoying man to Laki who had a sad look on her face. The man got annoyed by his behavior and spoke up once more.

"Hmph. So this is what Fairy Tail has become. Weak, useless and disrespectful. Look at me when I talk to you boy."

"Is something wrong Laki?" Naruto asked her not really caring about what the old man wanted. The other masters for their part were actually inwardly praising the youngster for his guts. He was ignoring the master of the current number one guild of Fiore.

"No." Laki replied as she kept glancing at the large man with worry.

"You're a very bad liar you know that?" Naruto said with a small smile and Laki was a bit red from both the clearly true accusation and from seeing the smile on his face.

'Why can't he smile more like this? He looks so peaceful.' Laki thought and would've thought more but the man spoke up once more when he placed his large hand on Naruto's shoulder and Laki was now very nervous.

"Do you have a death wish by ignoring me brat?" the man asked once more and Naruto this time looked at him dead in the eye and replied.

"Sorry. Were you saying something?" Naruto asked in a lazy manner emulating Kakashi's tardiness at its best.

All he needed was a book, which he could summon but there was the fact the master might lash out and Laki may get stuck in the crossfire. The large man was strong, no doubt, but nowhere near to take on Naruto. No one was ready to take him on. The man became angry and released his magic as shockwaves surrounded his body and the people near him flew away.

The other masters got angry and yelled at him.

"Jiemma-san!" Bob said in a serious voice. "There was no need to resort to something like that."

"The brat had it coming." Jiemma said as he looked around him. Both the blonde haired mage and his companion were nowhere. "Looks like I accidentally erased them. Weak trash." Jiemma said before he felt something cold and sharp on the back of his neck.

A warm liquid in small amounts was flowing down his back. Naruto was standing behind him with Laki being held tightly by him as his other arm was wrapped around her waist. What happened was Naruto jumped away with Kinana in his arms in a bridal carry as he stuck to the ceiling for a moment before appearing behind Jiemma.

"If you had attacked me I would've let it slide." Naruto said as he pressed the kunai a bit further into his nape as Jiemma stared at him through the corner of his eye. "But you threatened her safety as well. Don't ever do that again unless you have early plans of going to the afterlife, you foolish senile of a mage."

The air around them was tense.

"Brat, you're a hundred years too young to even say that to me." Jiemma said as he planned to fight the young mage.

"Here's the difference between you and me." Naruto said as he looked at the blushing form of Laki and spoke, "Go Laki, I'll be with you soon enough." Laki still didn't want to go and Naruto decided to do something out of the blue. He connected his forehead with hers as her entire face heated up.

"Go. I'll be there." Naruto didn't use a genjutsu but the voice was so hypnotic she walked away unknowingly. He retracted his kunai and stood back to back with Jiemma. "For the master of the current number one guild of Fiore, you have a difficult mindset and lots of issues with our guild. Are you that afraid of us?" Naruto asked.

"Boy. I am a Wizard Saint." Jiemma said as he turned and Naruto noticed the medallion that hung by his neck. "Me afraid of a runt like you? Don't choke on your breath."

"Hn." Naruto grunted as he looked at Jiemma through the corner of his eye, not even wanting to turn around and facing him. "What a waste of my time." Naruto said and was walking away but another voice got his attention.

"Man this guy sure is full of himself." A voice said and Naruto merely looked at the right corner to see two people. One of them had pale blonde hair and a lean muscular build, his outfit consisted of a vest that exposed his midriff along with some fur around the collars while the other one, the raven haired boy wore a complete black outfit that made him look like an Uchiha.

"Don't bother yourself with him Sting." The black haired one said.

"But Rogue, come one. We can't just let him get away by brushing off Master like that." The man known as Sting replied.

"ENOUGH!" Yajima yelled with authority in his voice. "Jiemma-san refrain yourself from acting out like that again, and keep your Twin Dragons in line as well. This is a meeting not a brawl park."

"Funny you say that Yajima-san. Of course you'd take the support of Fairy Tail, no matter what they become." Jiemma said with distaste in his voice. He looked at his two mages and ordered them, "Sting, Rogue let's go. I've wasted enough time here."

"Man you got lucky." The one known as Sting said to Naruto. "Master was in a good mood today. Otherwise, he would be-"

"Lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Every bone in his body would be shattered and your worthless master would be begging me to stop his pain." Naruto said cutting off Sting who looked a bit annoyed while he had a smirk on his face. Rogue for his part kept observing.

"Don't fly too high little dragon. Otherwise the fall can hurt you more than you know." Naruto said and assumed they were **Dragon Slayers** as Yajima had called them the Twin Dragons. The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Jiemma looked at Naruto and gave him a death glare while flaring his magic a bit.

"Brat, don't chew off more than you can eat." Jiemma said as the masters tensed ready to go into action if need be.

"Then you don't make threats you can't carry out, zasshu." Naruto said and this time he was actually waiting for Jiemma to attack but he felt the presence of another nearby. Sting was going to punch him and his fist was whiskers away from Naruto when Naruto decided he had enough. He caught the fist and looked at Sting.

"Quite the jumpy little shit, aren't you?" Naruto asked Sting.

"Alright that is it." a someone said. And this time it was a woman. It was Laki who came forward and actually pulled Naruto by his amr who was too shocked by the action to respond as she dragged him off. Sting for his part was just standing there as he saw the scene.

"That happened." Yajima said.

* * *

A Different Room, Guild Master's Meeting Building.

"Naruto-kun you didn't have to goad the Sabertooth's master like that?" Laki said.

"He started it. I just countered everything he said." Naruto said while he was embarrassed that someone actually pulled him by his arm. The gall of this woman.

"Still. You didn't need to threaten him like that." Laki said and saw the steeled resolve in Naruto's electric blue eyes as he spoke his next words.

"He threatened to hurt you a bit when he released his magic. I'll be damned before I let anything happen to anyone from our guild while I'm around. Especially you." Naruto said as a great shade of red adorned her cheeks from the words he said.

"M-Me?!" Laki asked. "Why me especially?"

"Well, I may seem like an emotionless cold bastard which is true to a great extent." Naruto said with his emotionless voice and Laki sweat dropped at how he insulted himself. Then she saw that smile once more. The small smile on his face. It didn't show any deception or some deeper motive. It showed warmth and care. "But, trust me when I tell you. You're.. don't take this the wrong way okay?"

"I'm what? Go ahead say it. I really won't mind." Laki was too eager to find out what he wanted to say.

"You're kind.. of precious to me." Naruto said not looking her in the eye as he turned his head away. Laki simply looked at him.

"Warrod was my adoptive grandfather and he does care about me, just as I generally care about him. But after my parents died along with an aunt of mine, my life only went in one direction. I did meet people but I never interacted with them. I never really had any friends. And then I met you. You brought me to a place where you are accepted as family regardless if you're strong or weak. Whether your past was that of a rich tycoon or a scumbag you were enemies with.

And the only reason I have that warm feeling of that is because of you. You were my first friend. And, that really makes you precious to me. More than you know." Naruto said cleary speaking his mind and he felt a little lighter.

One day he'd tell all of Fairy Tail about his life but that would come later. He saw that Laki was not speaking. Her hair shadowed her eyes as her body shook a bit. Naruto was a bit worried now. His words may have had a different impact on her. He really did not want her to look at him in a different way.

"Laki are you alright?" Naruto asked concerned about her.

"You…" Laki spoke still not raising her head. "You're really going to make me fall for you aren't you?"

"What are you-"

Naruto could not finish as he felt an all too familiar sensation. His lips had connected with another set. Laki had raised herself on her toes as she kissed Naruto right on his lips. She was pressing on the lips and then felt Naruto kiss her back. Naruto's control had broken down as he put one of his hands on her head and the other on her back as she kissed her back tasting her sweet lips.

Then Laki wrapped her arms around his neck as she opened her mouth and she started to lick his lower lip. Naruto himself was now caressing her tongue with his as they ravished each other in a steamy make out session. All his barriers had been washed away. It had been so long since he tasted a woman. After three minutes, their breaths ran out and the lips of ectasy separated from each other as a thin trail of saliva slowly disappeared.

Both were panting heavily as Laki had looked beautiful in Naruto's eyes at the moment, her lips were glazed and she was smiling a bit.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he put a strand of her hair behind her ear. Laki shook her head.

"I don't know." Laki said as she looked at Naruto who was looking at her with one of his most intense stares. "But…. I liked it." Laki said before both of them started kissing each other even more. Naruto didn't care. Today's incident had gotten to him and self restraint had been looking to be kicked out of the window for some time now. This would've continued but a single voice broke them apart.

"Oh dear~" Bob's voice said as his head was sticking out of the opened door. Laki getting embarrassed hid her face in his chest while pulling the open end of the jacket to hide herself even more. "Ah young love. Make sure you don't do anything nasty. You still have a job."

"What would that be?" Naruto asked his arms were wrapped around a very red Laki.

"Simple silly." Bob replied as he closed the door. "You guys have to clean the entire building." He closed the door and left.

"This is an A Class Mission? Cleaning a building?" Naruto asked as Laki finally got out of the covers of his jacket. She meekly nodded. Naruto sighed as he put a hand on her chin and raised it up. "At least it won't be boring with you around."

"Baka." Laki said as she kissed Naruto on the lips once more. Somewhere in Magnolia Town, a certain purple haired mage dropped a glass of beer. She took it as a sign. A sign that she needs to go for her man instead of fidgeting around.

Naruto was still kissing her as a strange thought entered his mind as he pressed Laki closer to his well built frame with one arm around her waist. Her well endowed breasts had clashed with his toned chest and with his other hand he was idly fondling with her hair on the back of her head

'I wonder if the carpet will match with the drapes? Jiraiya you've corrupted me.' Naruto thought as he kept kissing Laki, knowing full well the pervert was proudly watching one of his two godsons.


	16. Shinobi Mage 9

**I don't own Naruto or FT.**

* * *

Location: Naruto's House, Eastern Forest, Magnolia Town, Fiore, Year X789.

The smell of fresh dew slowly rolling down a blade of grass was present in the air. Nature flourished in abundance. The air was slowly breezing as the person who felt this serene nature woke up groggily from futon she was lying in. her ruby red eyes searched around to where she was and saw that she was in a wooden built house. She looked at the place where she was previously lying.

Meredy was lying beside her, while Jellal was also on the same futon but a bit further away. She got up and stretched.

"Was it all a dream?" Ultear asked out loud as she felt no one was around.

The fight with Naruto Uzumaki was….horrid. True, right now she could not feel any pain on her body but during the fight with him she felt hopeless at times. He had even revealed that he was Alucard himself. The Dark Mage Killer or rather what he was classified as, an Anti Dark Mage. The Magic Council had rather grown ballsy by doing something like this. Normally, the stingy group of old men would do nothing but sit back and enjoy the peace. However, ever since Fairy Tail's core members' disappearance, the game in Fiore changed one year after Tenrou Island had disappeared.

There was an empty power vacuum in terms of who would be Fiore's number one guild and more so individual mages were trying to see who was the strongest, this also served as a screen for filling up the Ten Wizard Saints seats.

Of course, there would be a trial to see if you were worthy of being a Wizard Saint regardless of whether you win the tournament or not and mission records along with mental evaluations were considered too.

The tournament came to be known as the S Class Battle Circuit. This tournament was initiated around a few months after the disappearance of Tenroujima. Originally, it was a shortcut method to attaining the S Class for A Class mages but it was also a screen. It was sort of a tournament to see if anyone was worthy of being a Wizard Saint, this resulted in S Class Mages taking part in the tournament as well.

Of course, merely winning the tournament did not assure the fact that one would be accepted as a member of the Ten Wizard Saints.

Many other factors had to be considered as well.

So far only two people were made Wizard Saints from winning the tournaments. Jiemma Orland and Ivan Dreyar, each respectively held the positions of the Sixth and Eighth Seat. The seventh seat occupier was a former mage named Kiritsugu Emiya, famed as the Mercenary Mage as he held no loyalty to any guild and worked alone. Despite this, he was able to rise up in the ranks in general and had been made a Wizard Saint.

The former Wizard Saint had a unique form of Lost Magic called **Touei Tores Maho / Projection Trace Magic** that had the ability to create weapons or rather recreate any famous weapon making a perfect copy of it.

He had died from a SS Class Mission he undertook, it was a 100 Year Quest that was not later assigned to anyone for mysterious purposes.

Ivan Dreyar had been given the choice to take the Seventh Seat but he refused, saying he was not 'strong' enough to hold that seat.

The Seventh Seat was now more or less up for grabs. And the tournament itself was a month away.

The other major factor was the guilds trying to one up the other. The Grand Magic Games was created for the sole purpose to see who the number one guild in Fiore was. It was established in the Year X786, precisely a hundred years after Fairy Tail was formed. Sabertooth, a relatively new guild had emerged as the winner with Jiemma then being the Ace of the Guild. He had inherited the position of Master around two years ago.

He had brought in his trump cards the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth and then more powerful mages appeared in the guild due to their new ranking popularity.

Crime Sorciere liked to keep tabs on nearly everyone and Sabertooth was no exception. If they were to be honest, Sabertooth was almost a 'brutal' place to survive. Jiemma would expel members for being 'weak'. Still Sabertooth were the number one guild in Fiore at the moment. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Pegasus Heel and Quattro Cerberus were good but the final round was always random, and Sabertooth always won in the end.

While this happened, people had forgotten one major factor brewing. Dark Guilds started to increase in exponential amounts. Not that the guilds had altogether stopped taking down Dark Guilds, no. They just paid less attention to them and they focused more on fighting against one another. Of course this must've been the reason why the designation of Anti-Dark Mage was created in the first place, if it was even real in the first place.

Despite the fact that Naruto Uzumaki was strong and could've killed them without a single hesitation as his memory had so clearly showed them, still the daughter of Ur did not let down the fact that she did not fully trust Naruto. It was absolutely natural. She looked around to see that Meredy was peacefully sleeping.

She smiled a bit as she watched her adopted daughter sound asleep. She still remembers how before Grimoire Heart had fully corrupted them how Meredy used to ask if she had a 'Tou-san'. Of course over time, those questions faded. Now Ultear stood up and got outside the wooden house as she stepped out the door. She looked around and saw the grassy field she stood in. There was a small lake nearby and she looked at it.

She saw her reflection off the clear, crystal blue water. She even put her hand in it to observe the water. It felt…strange. It was so pure, yet different from the water bodies she had seen. She then looked around to see four large stone walls surrounding the area. The area inside the bounded walls was quite large. She then noticed a very strange aura about the walls. Purple like flames were protruding out of the walls as it surrounded the exits, and kept going up to the sky as if there was no end to them.

She was curious and her darted towards the entrance and saw the classic style of a wooden door at the end of the Southern wall, from her point of view. She slowly walked towards the place and was going to open it but she heard a whizzing sound and moved out of the way as two shuriken were embedded into the wooden door.

She turned around and her eyes were fixed on the house, more specifically the upper balcony of the now confirmed two storied wooden house.

Naruto Uzumaki sat on the railing and was silently observing her. He then motioned for her to come forward and Ultear, at the moment, had very little choice other than to comply. Once more, she walked at a slow and observant pace.

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't even looking at her. Instead he was reading a book, she had read that particular book before once. "Journey to the West", a very old tale that served as a great inspiration to several writers even to this day. Naruto closed the book and put it back into his **Requip** space as he looked at the former member of the Magic Council.

'Boss should've be back in a few hours.' The clone thought. 'Alright, better not to do anything stupid otherwise Boss will torture me.'

"You could've hit me with those shuriken." Ultear said as she accusingly glared at the Anti-Dark Mage. Naruto for his part raised an eyebrow at the woman and spoke.

"You didn't die. So don't complain." Naruto said as he jumped down elegantly and landed with as no noise was made. Ultear noted this _scary_ fact. This was a feat akin to that of legendary assassins. It only further proved that Naruto Uzumaki was a hardened and clean killer. Everything about him yelled danger.

"Where do you think you were going?" He asked.

"I was simply going to see where we are." Ultear replied a bit tense, her combat instincts were telling her to be on guard at all times.

"Calm down." Naruto said as he turned his back and was walking near the entrance of the house. "I assure you if I wanted to kill you, you would've never woken up. Now let's go your daughter and husband should be waking up now."

"He's not my husband!" Ultear said a bit out loud.

"It was just an assumption. Don't raise your voice that much." Naruto said. He didn't even look back, the woman had no attention of attacking at the moment.

"What were those purple flames back there?" Ultear asked.

"Purple flames." The Clone replied with no lace of emotion in his voice at all. Ultear's eyebrow twitched at that answer.

Soon enough both of them had gone inside and saw that Jellal had woken up and he immediately stood up in his guard as he saw Naruto enter. Jellal Fernandes really did not feel like putting his guard down in front of him. Naruto Uzumaki or rather infamous by his name, Alucard was not one to be underestimated.

One of his most powerful spells, **Altairis** was swatted away like a fly by the black skeletal arm that had formed around Naruto. Not to mention he could move through the time shifts that Ultear could manipulate.

"So you're up as well." Naruto said as he went to the corner of the room. He neared the fridge and took out a bottle of juice as he uncorked it and proceeded to drink it. He then looked at the two of them and spoke, "If you want to drink something feel free. There's also food in the dining room."

"…."

Silence echoed as Naruto's clone looked at them. He sighed knowing full well that they still didn't trust him.

"This is getting rather frustrating. For the last time, I am not going to kill any of you." Naruto said with all the conviction he could muster. "Do as you please, but don't leave the Compound. If you do well, even I won't be able to keep you safe."

"What do you mean?" Jellal spoke up for the first time.

"Ask your partner. She saw the purple flames outside." Naruto said. "Those flames are well I guess you could call them a modified **Kekkai / Bounded Field**. And if you try to make contact with the flames, prepare to lose a few limbs and organs."

"You created a **Bounded Field** with flames?" Ultear asked.

 **Kekkai / Bounded Fields** were essentially near inescapable barriers set up by mages for complete confinement. It also took a lot of magical power to set up in the first place, **Bounded Fields** also had specific set of runes embedded on them, for example one could not be allowed to teleport out of the said barrier with the caster's permission.

Only a high level of destructive magic can destroy such a complicated set up barrier, and right now the three mages of Crime Sorciere despite not feeling the injuries were not up to shape to destroy the **Bounded Field.** Meredy had finally woken up and was cutely yawning like a teenager her age should. She looked around and saw that Naruto was standing in front of them.

"Kaa-san." Meredy spoke as she looked at her adopted mother with some fear in her eyes. "Why is he here?"

"He brought us here Meredy." Ultear said as she walked forward to the pink haired teen. "And, he also seemed to have healed us."

"Not that I don't appreciate that, but what exactly do you want from us Naruto?" Jellal asked.

"Well I guess you since don't call Boss by his operating name anymore, I guess it's safe to assume you trust….no that's the wrong word in the different sense. What I mean is perhaps now you believe that Boss doesn't have any ill will towards Fairy Tail. He really likes that place." Naruto's clone said.

"Wait…boss?" Meredy spoke up. "What do you mean boss?"

"Call this a sign of trust but I am not the real Naruto." The clone said as everyone looked at him.

" **Thought Projection.** " Meredy said and noticed the bottle of juice in his hand. Something was not right about this. "Wait if you're a **Thought Projection** , how are you holding that bottle? Magic like that is a mere illusion and an astral projection of the caster's mind."

"Perceptive." Naruto said as he looked at Meredy before sitting down on the ground. "But as I said before my magic is very different from yours."

"Different how?" Ultear asked. This man, no this monster… yes his battle capacity proved just what he was. The memory illusion he showed just how brutal he could be and the fact that he had soundly beaten the three of them after getting serious after a few moments proved just that.

"Boss will tell you when he gets here." The clone replied.

"When will he get back?" Jellal asked not particularly comfortable at the fact that they were more or less being kept as hostages.

"Who knows?" the clone said giving them no particular answer again.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Meredy was the one who asked this question.

"I don't know or care." The clone replied. "But whatever you do, don't try to pull off a fast one. Otherwise, I'm going to have to do something that you will later be regretting about the rest of your life." The words left the threat hanging in the air as silence once more reigned until the sound of a stomach grumbling came to their ears and everyone glanced at Meredy who was red with embarrassment.

"Meredy." Ultear said with furrowed brows. "Did you not eat the breakfast I made?" Now Ultear was not the best cook in the world, but taking criticism for her cooking was something she had not learnt yet. Then a ringing noise came and Naruto got up.

"Looks like the chicken is done." Naruto said and this time Jellal's stomach grumbled. Naruto looked at the trio of Crime Sorciere with a raised eyebrow and did his best not smirk at the two besides the **Arc of Time** user. "From what I'm guessing you three live together, and Milkovich over there must be a terrible cook."

"Hey!" Ultear snapped at Naruto who looked at Naruto. Anti-Dark Mage or not, nobody gets to insult her cooking.

"Although it's understandable, considering the lives you lead while fleeing from the Magic Council small pleasantries can't be enjoyed without the threat of being caught." Naruto said, as if he was sympathizing with their situation. The next words of course proved a different point.

"Of course there are no excuses for horrible cookers though. They'll stay just like that." Ultear's eyebrow violently twitched at the words Naruto said. In her mind he was a cold hearted killer and a strong mage, now he was starting to be a sardonic person who seemed to enjoy insulting others just for the sake of it.

"Let's go. I don't want the _properly cooked_ food to get cold." Naruto shot one last arrow at the **Ice Make** user as he walked out of the room.

"That son of a-" Ultear began but was cut off by her adopted daughter.

"Kaa-san!" Meredy reprimanded the elder female, playing the reverse role. "Calm down."

"Yes Ultear." Jellal said. "Let's see what he wants. Besides, I'm pretty sure the food isn't poisoned. After all the real one apparently wants to talk to us."

"He must have a pretty damn important reason to keep us waiting." Ultear said as she tried to imagine what the famed Dark Mage Killer was doing right now. Probably something dangerous and in an area filled with death.

* * *

Hours Later, Near Dusk, Guild Masters Association Building, Clover Town, Fiore.

"Are….are you angry?" Laki asked.

"Not really. At least I'm getting paid for this." Naruto said as he cleaned the floor with the mop. He could not believe how much the Guild Masters could drink. Seriously, they were very old people but the copious amounts of alcohol they consumed was outrageous. This was supposed to be a meeting not a hangout ceremony. And most of the Guild Masters were bonafide perverts.

They were reading "Sorcerer Weekly", the Special Swimsuit Editon no less and were perving in a manner that could make Jiraiya take them on as his apprentices.

Also, the fact that some of them were giving Kinana quite the looks is what sort of ticked him off more than once. At least the Sabertooth Master Jiemma had left along with the Twin Dragons after the blatant show of disrespect.

Due to Naruto standing up to him, the Guild Masters decided to throw a drinking party for showing his 'Fairy Tail Spirit'. Naruto was starting to wonder how horrible life would be if the Tenrou Team came back tomorrow all of a sudden. And now with the final stroke of the broom Naruto finished his duty. He then went ahead and placed the broom, the bucket and the mop in the closet. He then sat down at the bar.

Most of the Guild Masters had left at this point and Naruto was calmly waiting for the barmaid to give him a drink. Much to Yajima's surprise who was still there and sober, because he had the least amount of drinks, the young man before him rather ordered some lemonade. Laki Olietta was sitting beside him with a satisfied smile on her face.

Laki had gotten her first kiss today. It may seem hard to believe but her personality was a unique one with the prime aspect being her outright dislike for perverts. She did have a crush on a few boys every now and then, and she would be lying if she said she didn't have a crush on Gray Fullbuster at one point. But just like the wise drunkard Cana Alberona had said, "The men here have no class." And for the most part it was true. Every girl did like a bad boy, there was something so magnetic about them it was unexplainable.

But alas, women are the most complicated puzzles in the world that can never be completed no matter how many pieces you have. Women also wanted a man, no not a man like Elfman Strauss' definition of a 'Manly Man'. They wanted a man who was more or less a mix between a gentleman and a bad boy. And at one point, Laki thought it was a mere myth. Staying at Fairy Tail only further proved that point.

But lo and behold, sits beside her the sort of boyfriend she had been searching for a long time. Mentally she was grinning over one upping Kinana.

Then a thought crossed her mind.

'Kinana….I hope she's not too upset' Laki thought not aware of the similar train of thought now going at a moderate pace in Naruto's mind.

Naruto Uzumaki was a very confused individual right now. He had been with several women before. And he does mean several. The only ones whom he regularly visited were Koyuki, Ino, Tsunami and sometimes even Temari along with Mabui.

They were the usual flings but if Naruto was to be honest Koyuki was different from the rest. He himself did not why he visited her every so now and then. It was strange, certainly not the same set of feelings he had for Mai, no.

But he did feel something for her more than the rest. Ino was well clingy if one were to break it down. With Tsunami, it was more of a surprising one night stand that evolved into him meeting her when her son and father were away. Temari, well the whole debacle started after the Chunnin Exams incident.

As for Mabui, well that was just to see as he did have a lusty fascination about her and there was the fact that she was the Raikage's niece so it was a good way to get back at him. Who would've thought the Kumo nin liked it up the ass so much. As for Kurotsochi, well she just did to piss off Onoki.

Something that Naruto willingly agreed to as the old Fence Sitter always annoyed him.

And now he had kissed Laki intimately a few hours ago. The reason he was in deep thought was because the strange fluttering in his heart was back. He did not know why. Was it the same way he felt for Mai Yuki? For the life of him he couldn't remember.

He was barely thirteen back then. He had not awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan back then and still had doubts about entrapping the world in an infinite genjutsu.

His own grandfather had designed his life to be changed. But Naruto defied fate and stood here, even after death as the Sage of Six Paths had given him a chance men can only dream of. And, Naruto Uzumaki had no idea of what the fuck to do right now.

'Do…Do I talk to her about it?' Naruto thought as one of his piercing blue orbs always glanced at the smiling Laki every now and then. For some reason, seeing that smile on her face made him feel a bit…mushy. It was as if he was seeing a baby being given candy for the first time. 'Calm down Naruto. You've been with several girls before. I'm pretty sure you can handle this. It's not like you're a virgin.'

"So Naruto-san." Yajima spoke up.

'And it's gone.' Naruto thought with a scowl that he didn't show on his face.

"Yes?" Naruto asked the very short former Magic Council Member.

"What you did with Jiemma-san was quite risky." Yajima said as he took off his chef hat and placed it on the bar counter. "It could've easily backfired and he could've hurt you and your girlfriend."

"Y-Yajima-san!" Laki said with some pink in her cheeks.

"As if I'd let him harm a strand of hair on her head." Naruto said with full conviction. "He'll lose a few limbs before that happens."

"Naruto-kun….you're not serious are you?" Laki asked a bit scared at the words Naruto had just said.

"Who knows?" Naruto muttered. "Fairy Tail may not have the number one rank anymore, but that doesn't mean we'll just let the other guilds treat us like trash."

"What you speak is true Naruto. However, I would highly suggest you not doing the former statement." Yajima said, he had masked his worry well. His experience told him that Naruto was dead serious about what he said and saw that Naruto was not making any reaction to the words he had said.

"Anyways," Laki said deciding to douse the awkward flames that had been ignited "I think we should get going now. Right Naruto-kun?"

"I suppose." Naruto said and looked at Yajima with an indifferent stare. "We'll be going then Yajima-san. It was nice meeting you."

"You really should try to sound a bit more cheerful when you say things like that." Yajima said with a sweat drop.

"Hn." Naruto delivered the Universal Uchiha Grunt in all its glory. Only a seasoned Uchiha well versed in 'Hn' could understand that Naruto said 'I can think for myself you foolish little man.'

'I'm starting to think that's some sort of a coded language.' Laki thought as she heard the same grunt before. She still did not know what exactly it was for. She then saw that Naruto said his farewells to Yajima and Laki followed suit. "Goodbye Yajima-san." Laki said and the Chef Mage said his farewells as well as he watched the two leave.

Gathering his wits Yajima took a sip of his drink the as the burning sensation went down his throat. His eyes went to a picture frame that was hanging by the wall. Nearly all the Masters were there. A man, very similar to his own height was standing with him. Yajima sighed looking at the pictures as memories flooded his mind.

'We've grown really old.' Yajima thought. 'At least the next generation from your bunch focuses on protecting their comrades. But this Naruto Uzumaki, he's almost scary.' He finished his thoughts as he remembered the blue eyed mage of Fairy Tail actually drawing out blood from Jiemma just to prove a point.

* * *

Clover Town, Fiore.

Naruto and Laki were walking side by side peacefully, as their bodies every so often brushed against each other. Naruto for his part was still confused on whether he wanted this or not. Don't get him wrong, he would be lying if he said he didn't find the women in Fiore attractive. Each and every woman here was more exotic than the other to such a degree that they nearly shamed most of the women he had met in Kenso no Kuni by yards and miles.

But therein lied the problem, Naruto was never truly committed to one woman. Some of his 'exploits' were rather famous, and not just the incident with Anko in the middle of the Chunnin Exams.

Jiraiya had even labeled him as Mr. Wham-Bam-Thank you Ma'am after hearing from some of the residential ladies, whom he claimed he was not peeking on in the Hot Springs' praise him for his stamina. Something that Tsunade had often reprimanded him for and even warned him multiple times, Naruto retorted that he knew the Anti-Pregnancy Method and left no room for argument. Hell, even Shizune wasn't spared from him, oh how he remembers the pretty apprentice of the Godaime Hokage moaning under him.

'Why am I even thinking about those women right now? I've turned into a sex fiend.' Naruto thought in his mind. He then remembered how Tsunade had chased him across the village for 'defiling' Shizune. That was certainly an interesting day.

"Naruto-kun?" Laki asked as she didn't make eye contact with him.

"Yes?" Naruto replied as he waited for Laki to ask her next question.

"Did..Did you mean what you said back there?" Laki asked.

"About me ripping off Jiemma's limbs? Yes." Naruto said as he knew exactly which question that Laki was going to bring up.

"No." Laki replied as she stopped a bit. Naruto stopped as well after he heard small footsteps behind him ceasing to exist. "About me…being….precious to you." Laki mumbled out the last part in a barely audible whisper.

Honestly she was thinking that she had imagined up the words in her mind and that the man she possibly had a crush on, or even more, had said those words to her. How those words made her feel so happy inside. It was a feeling like no other and then afterwards when his lips had finally embraced with hers…She had melted right then and there.

After Master Bob had put a pause on their little session, they had engaged each other once more before Naruto himself had stopped her saying he didn't want things going out of hand here.

Naruto looked at her as her bespectacled vision was finding the ground very interesting right now. Naruto Uzumaki knew better. Right now he was at a metaphorical crossroads right now. He closed his eyes as he remembered each and every word coming back to him. The voice…no…the voices of several women that he had been with but never truly brought himself to love them.

* * *

 _"So that's it huh?" Tsunami asked as she saw the large pile of uncountable ryo in her house being sealed into several scrolls. "You treated me… our times… like I was a whore…. Was that all I was to you just a good fuck?"_

 _"I don't know." Naruto replied as he went near her. "The next time you hear about me, I'll probably be dead. Do something good with your life Tsunami. I don't want you to cling to my memories."_

 _"What if I don't want to?" Tsunami asked. "What if I can't forget about you?...Do you know what you're doing to me? I...I can't...really move on...I can't."_

 _"Then do it for me." Naruto said with all the conviction he could muster. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close. "Live the carefree life I couldn't. And don't tell anyone you were remotely associated with me. I don't want that on my dead conscience." Naruto said and Tsunami kissed him for the final time before he disappeared into the wind._

* * *

 _"So… how long am I exactly going to stay like this?" Anko asked as she had shackles on her arms and legs, ironically they did not hurt. There were no chains attached but seals were placed that forbid her from leaving the room and had torture seals along with some resistance seals, Naruto Otsutsuki had kept her captive in the last two months. Surprisingly, Anko had expected him to turn her into a sex slave or something along those lines. Quite contrarily, he was treating her like he normally did only a bit more hostile and cautious. She was free to move around but she wasn't able to leave the room. Breakfast, lunch and dinner...all of them done with him._

 _"Until the war begins and until it ends." Naruto said as he was reading a scroll. He had just brought in the Nanabi Jinchuuriki Fu. Right now he was sitting shirtless as Anko saw him and sighed._

 _"You know, I never did figure you out." Anko said as she walked towards the blonde haired Akatsuki member._

 _"And you never will." Naruto said as he finished reading the scroll as he stood up and faced the Snake Mistress of Konoha."Let's go, I need to relax."_

 _"So you're going fuck me, just like that?" Anko asked furiously and was going to say more but Naruto assaulted her lips with his as his hands roamed down to press her soft and round ass cheeks as his dense chakra overpowered hers. She couldn't even fight him with all those seals on her. They broke apart and Anko spoke, "You bastard…you're really going to do this aren't you?"_

 _"Believe me when I tell you this will be our last time." Naruto said as he ripped off the fishnet shirt she was wearing revealing her wonderful breasts as one of his hands was gently squeezing it making her moan. "And I'd rather remember my last moments with you as a…. what was it you said? That's right….sweet time."_

 _That night, Anko Mitarashi had never screamed and moaned so loudly in her entire life. Silencing Seals were not enough to keep out the noises coming from the room and even Obito went away from the Hideout just to rest his ears. In the end, she was lying on the bed of her room as her entire body was covered in sweat as she was clinging to Naruto's frame who held her soft body for the last time. Naruto unconsciously slept that night with her. The last time he spent with Anko Mitarashi._

* * *

 _"You really should open up more." Koyuki said as she cupped Naruto's cheeks. "I know a mask when I see one. Trust me it will be better if you shed yours." She finished before capturing Naruto's lips in a heated embrace and then fell asleep on his chest for one final time. Naruto didn't know it but he had actually shed a tear at the prospect of not seeing her again._

 _'Stupid emotions I thought I controlled you better.' He thought as he fell asleep later on. The next morning he didn't even wait for her to wake up. He couldn't bring himself to see that dejected look on her eyes so he simply left a note._

 _'Sorry for not waiting. But the next time you hear about me I'll probably be dead. So this is goodbye then, Koyuki-chan... There I finally called you that.'_

* * *

 _"Naruto-kun please." Ino said as gripped his clothes from behind after her entire Division had been soundly defeated by Naruto Otsutsuki. Her head was buried in his back as he was looking to leave. "I don't want to fight you…..I can't fight you. I meant it when I said those words… I love you." Ino cried out the last part._

 _"Sorry." Naruto said as he turned around. "But…. Even if I was to turn good. All I'd I cause you is pain. Goodbye, Ino Yamanaka_. _This will be the last time this happens so remember it." Naruto said as he kissed her on her lips as she was momentarily dazed. Then Naruto broke the kiss before chopping her in the neck making her fall unconscious. He then laid her on the ground gently before disappearing into the_ _ **Kamui**_ **.**

* * *

Among all the women he had intended to use as nothing more than mere stress relief, he could say that he felt more for the four of them than all the other women. But he had written his fate in stone ever since Menma had nearly died against Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Seeing his brother nearly die from the effects of a **Chidori** made Naruto realize what a fool he had been.

It was only after that he had written the tune the world had danced to and he had orchestrated his Ninth Symphony beautifully. All the way from his brother going on a training trip with Jiraiya to him dying by his own brother's hands, all was done so that he could finally sleep like he did before that fateful night when the villagers had tried to kill his brother.

But now…..things were different. No longer was Naruto Uzumaki bound by the shackles that led him on that path. This was his life, no burdens on his shoulders. He had promised his parents that he would try to live a normal life. But old habits die hard and being a near emotion restraining tool is the worst habit a ninja could ever have.

Naruto opened his eyes and walked forward to the violet haired mage and stood in close proximity of her as he put a hand on her chin slowly raising it up so her gaze met with his as azure blue locked on to her brown orbs.

Then with a new resolve Naruto Uzumaki did something he hadn't done in a while.

He smiled wholeheartedly.

A genuine smile that radiated the kindness he had when Mikoto used to come around. When he and Mai Yuki used to sit together for hours. When he would go out and by some food for Menma and himself. When Teuchi and Ayame would place a hot bowl of ramen in front of him.

Laki Olietta was dumbfounded at this action. She had seen him smirking and even lightly smiling. But this, the sight of him smiling so carelessly….it felt so...perfect.

"Laki." Naruto spoke as **Wood Make** mage stared at him, unable to remove her gaze from his "I meant every word I said. You… are the first true friend I have ever had. And… maybe something even more. I don't know what it is but.. I was telling the truth when I said you're precious to me." Laki simply looked at him a bit more before she also smiled.

"Do you kiss all your friends on their lips?" Laki asked as she had some pink on her cheeks.

"No…." Naruto said and then spoke up "only the breathtakingly beautiful female ones."

"H-Huh?" Laki was caught off guard with the compliment. Naruto Uzumaki did not compliment you all the time, and especially not like that. Kinana had told her that Naruto merely raised an eyebrow when Jenny Realight had kissed him on the cheek, and he found someone like Laki who was barely a zero figure girl 'breathtakingly beautiful'?

"Something wrong Laki?" Naruto asked as violet haired beauty shook her head vigorously.

"Nothing I'm just a bit hungry." Laki said as it was the first thing that came to her mind to avoid the situation. 'Great now he'll think you're some kind of glutton.'

"Actually I'm hungry too." Naruto said. He looked around and he was pretty sure he had seen a restaurant nearby when he had walked here. "How about we get some food? My treat."

"Okay." Laki asked. But then a thought crossed her mind as she walked beside the blonde haired mage. 'Kinana. What will happen now?'

* * *

TImeskip: Two Hours Later.

Location: Fairy Hills, Magnolia Town, Fiore.

It would normally take less time to get here but the natural tasty food of Le Ambrosia was too good to pass over. Naruto was relishing in the taste of the food and Laki was a bit shy at first but a few teases from Naruto prompted her to actually have a full course meal. After that Naruto flew over with her not on his back, no he didn't want the food to be vomited out so he had to fly across with her in his arms and boy did Laki blush up quite the storm when she was in his arms.

And now we find them landing near Fairy Hills. Laki for her part enjoyed her day today. Then she turned around and saw Naruto with that carefree expression on his face. His gaze was on a single tree, the same tree he had made for her all those years ago. He walked over there as the cherry blossoms hung by the branches. Laki was standing beside him.

"Thank you Laki." Naruto said all of a sudden.

"For what?" She asked.

"Don't you remember? The words I said to you before I left saying goodbye for my training trip." Naruto asked.

"Yeah. You said thank you." Laki asked.

"Exactly. I know I.. well let's just say I don't show much emotion. But, that's just who I am. I always fight back my emotions so that I don't get attached to people. After my parents died, and then my aunt... you could say my life went straight to hell. It wasn't until the old man came that I had someone I regularly interacted with. But here at Fairy Tail, things are so different. The people here are so cheerful it's almost infectious." He said as his hand idly inspected the tree.

"That's Fairy Tail for you. A never ending adventure." Laki said. Then she realized that the Sakura Tree was blooming again as the petals fell ever so delicately. 'Naruto must be channeling his magic into the tree.' Naruto then stopped as the tree was still blooming.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to go at home then." Naruto said.

"Yes." Laki said. "I guess I'll be going then." She said as she was fiddling with the mantle worn around her. It seemed that Jiraiya's advice on courting girls were coming back in his ears.

'I can go on a date now. I never thought this day would come. Mai if you're watching I'm sorry.' Naruto said as he once more walked closer to Laki.

"Is something wrong Laki?" Naruto asked.

"No it's just… Never mind." Laki said and was going away but Naruto caught her wrist and made her turn back.

"What's wrong Laki? And don't lie this time. You and Kinana are very horrible liars." Naruto stated and saw the expression on Laki's face darken a bit more.

"It's about Kinana." Laki said as she looked at Naruto. "You do realize she also likes you?"

"I had a guess. How serious is it?" Naruto asked as images of the purple haired mage came into his mind.

"She…really likes you. In all the years I've known her, she's never really been interested in any guy. But with you….it's almost like…how-" Laki couldn't finish as grandson of Madara Uchiha spoke up.

"-you feel." Naruto said and Laki nodded. He then sighed. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit attracted to her."

"Wait what?" Laki said. "What do you mean?" She said getting all possessive all of a sudden.

"Don't get me wrong Laki. I would kill to protect you if the situation called for it." Naruto said and Laki had a sheepish expression on her face as she remember how he was threatening Jiemma.

"But for Kinana, it's strange as well. She does a very good job at hiding her pain. How she doesn't let people realize the questions she has in her mind from the amnesia. She is lost and reminds of me of myself at one point. I know this though." Naruto took a pause as Laki waited for a reply.

"I can't let her be lost like this. But tell me honestly, would you hate me if I went out with Kinana?" Naruto asked.

"I…I wouldn't…no I couldn't hate you. And I certainly couldn't hate Kinana, she is my best friend after all." Laki said.

"Well then, I guess there is only one thing to do." Naruto said. "Looks like I have to take the both of you on dates."

"Pervert." Laki said not looking at Naruto. How could he say something like that?

"Okay then. I'll simply take Kinana out then. Since you don't like perverts and you've classified me as one." Naruto said trying to goad Laki and it worked.

"That's not what I meant!" Laki spluttered out. "You want to take us both out? That's wrong and weird."

"Maybe but this will also help the both of you in figuring out whether you want to be with me or not." Naruto said. "After all, we barely know each other to be honest. And what you two have could turn out to be nothing more than a silly crush."

"You think I just have a silly crush on you?" Laki asked a bit sadly.

"I don't know. You could say this is to clear your confusion. Get to know me a little before you make a decision you might regret later. Same goes for Kinana too." Naruto said.

"I guess you're right." Laki said contemplating over the thought of having to 'share' him with Kinana. She sighed and was going to walk away but stopped.

She then spoke, "Naruto-kun….will it be okay…" she mumbled something out.

"What? I couldn't understand." Naruto said.

"Will it be okay if I wanted to kiss you again?" Laki said while she looked down as pink dusted her cheeks.

"If you want to." Naruto said as Laki looked a bit hesitant at first. Then she slowly made her way across the small distance as her feet trenched across the earth beneath them and stood near the blue eyed mage of Fairy Tail. Then Naruto lowered his head as she leaned hers up.

At last their lips met one another as the soft contact made them feel so peaceful.

Unconsciously, Naruto wrapped his arms around her as one arm was around her waist and the other one the back of her neck. Laki herself had brought her smooth hands to cup his cheeks as they deepened their kiss. Laki opened her mouth to give him access as his tongue met with hers as they softly massaged against one another. Naruto then pressed harder as the tongue wrestling match between them intensified and Naruto then was sending his own chakra down to her body as a rising heat between her legs began to form.

Her knees quivered as she felt jolts of pleasure run down her body. Her breasts perked up against his chest as her breathing continued to intensify then finally both of them separated as Laki had a glazed over expression on her face with half lidded eyes.

Naruto then mentally cursed himself for actually using his seduction tactics. Blame it on all those foolish seduction scrolls to teach him something that will turn on women, and because his chakra was so dense getting a simple massage laced with his chakra would cause a woman to willing spread her legs for him.

"Sorry." Naruto said as he was still tightly gripping Laki to his frame. She was still breathing a bit heavily as she looked at Naruto with nothing but desire in her brown colored irises. "I tend to go overboard sometimes."

"It's okay Naruto-kun." Laki said as her hammering heartbeat began to lessen. She had never felt so aroused before. Something intoxicating had entered her body and made her shiver. For a moment, and only for a moment, she had lost all self control and was willing to let go for the night. But then, the man she pretty much knew had genuine feelings for stopped and made it clear that he was not going to take advantage of her. It astounded her how a healthy and gorgeous male of his stature had so much restraint over himself. She had thought he would do quite the opposite today.

She spoke once more, "I was too distracted as well."

"Let's walk you to your door then." Naruto said as they walked to the door of the dormitory and Laki opened the door of Fairy Hills as she turned around to see Naruto standing a little away from her. "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow Laki."

"Yes. Goodnight Naruto-kun." Laki said as she closed the door behind her and her back was pushed against the wooden rectangular door.

* * *

Fairy Hills, Magnolia Town, Fiore.

She breathed a bit more as she pushed her legs together and felt the wetness that drenched her panties. She sighed once more.

"He made me feel like this just by kissing me." Laki said as she remembered the intense kiss a few moments ago. She quickly scooted over to her room and went inside, locking the door. She took off her clothes, along with her glasses, as she stood in front of the full length mirror. Her low D cup breasts were perky in the dark red bras as the crimson panties below looked even darker as they were visibly wet. She crossed her arms underneath her moderate bosom as she looked at herself.

"I was actually convinced to have sex with him tonight." Laki said as she undid her bra, as her mounds were set loose and perked up. Her light pink nipples were firm as she bent over to take her panties off. There was a neatly trimmed area over her womanhood as she went near the wardrobe as she took out a two towels. She then proceeded to go to the bathroom as cold shower rained down icy droplets of water that cooled down her body temperature. Her body never knew what chakra, a living force, was, and the fact that it was so potent is what kept her aroused for so long….even now.

She put on sleeveless top that was light blue in color and barely covered her upper half as cleavage could be seen clearly and the top itself came down to end just below her navel. She was also sporting white shorts that showed off her creamy rich thighs as her violet, curly hair was let loose as it fell down all the way to her back. She didn't have her glasses on, truth was her vision had improved over the years, but she still wore them as she couldn't see that far without them. She slowly crawled on the bed on all fours as she lied down on her side. Her face was still flushed from remembering what happened. For some reason she felt tired too, she couldn't explain why.

She then clutched the long round pillow that was on her bed as she nuzzled against it. Her mind solely focused on the person she had kissed.

Unknown to her, another person had witnessed her little steamy session with the blonde haired mage.

* * *

At the entrance of Naruto's house, Eastern Forest, Magnolia Town, Fiore.

Naruto just received the memories from his **Shadow Clone** that had arrived at the guild and had delivered the job report to Macao. Naruto Uzumaki had a smile on his face. True, he had unknowingly may have seduced Laki a bit but it didn't mean she didn't like it. Naruto hadn't been with a woman in a long time and for the first time he was burden free as he had kissed Laki for the second time. He made a few hand seals and a small gap opening appeared as he placed his hand on the door and a sealing array appeared. He then pushed it open and walked into his compound, what was essentially a fortress.

 **Blood Recognition Seals**

 **Four Corners Purple Flame Formation**

 **Uzumaki Four Layer Barrier Seals**

 **Explosive Retaliation Seals**

 **Three Layered Genjutsu Cloak Seal**

 **Lock Down Protection Seal**

 **Private Quarters Seal**

 **Double Layered Silence Seals**

 **Five Elements Combination Reinforcement Seal**

 **Electrical Binding Seals**

 **Anti-Ethernano Teleportation Seal**

The last seal was made after he made a specific seal to bind down some magical power. However, to truly cancel out magic was a seal he could not make. Some magic would always breakthrough. He could only make that seal because he had studied **Sealing Magic** extensively though compared to fuuinjutsu it was relatively boring. There were other useful forms of **Sealing Magic** but most were labeled as Lost Magic as no one could find them. However, the **Magic Circle Teleportation** is something he was able to figure out due to Excalibur having a similar function of teleporting. He had poured a bit of Excalibur's energy into the scroll and it worked perfectly as **Noble Phantasms** were made of One True Magic.

The original form of pure magic, the one that began it all as legends and fairy tales go.

Naruto sighed.

"I should probably start using that other **Noble Phantasm** as well." Naruto said a bit lightly. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki had obtained another **Noble Phantasm** over the years. All thanks to Gilgamesh the XII. The descendant of the half-man and half-god was by far the most powerful mage Naruto had encountered in all his fights on Earthland. During the Seven Countries War, before the River Battle at Bosco which ended the war.

Naruto had gone on reconnaissance mission to the Kingdom of Eden. A kingdom that had never surprisingly played a part and was too small compared to Fiore to be considered a kingdom. However, Naruto had learned from one of the prisoners of war that Eden was a bankroller in the Seven Countries War and that their king, Gilgamesh the XII was the real instigator of the entire incident.

Naruto had personally gone over to Eden to confront said king and was visibly surprised when the 'King of Heroes' had turned out to be not a spoiled brat but rather an arch enemy. He was user of **Hikari Metsujin Maho / Light God Slayer Magic,** and Naruto was more than shocked to see Gilgamesh literally eat his most powerful **Light Magic Spell** and returned with more power. One of his most annoying attacks was the **Hikari Metsujin no Ougi: Babiron no Mon / Light God Slayer Secret Art: Gate of Babylon** in which more than five hundred magic seals appeared and out of them weapons made of pure white gold had emerged and went for Naruto.

If he did not escape to **Kamui** then he would've had to deal with a lot of damage, but one of the greatest weaknesses that Gilgamesh had was his arrogance and pride. He had assumed that he had defeated Naruto and instead started celebrating but was quickly quieted down by a tanto to his arm. Then he did the unpredictable as he summoned a **Noble Phantasm**.

It was Caliburn. The Sword of Kings. However, Gilgamesh had made one major drawback. Unlike Naruto who had mastered the Excalibur with advice from the Lady of the Lake who was always ready to provide her support, Gilgamesh had not mastered the Sword of Kings. In the end, Gilgamesh unknowingly released all of his magical energy in a single slash with Caliburn as the influx of energy released the power and destroyed more than half the kingdom as Gilgamesh had no control over it.

Then Naruto had once more disappeared into his **Kamui** dimension as the blast of energy almost reached him and he used Gae Bolg repeatedly to mortally wound Gilgamesh, however it seemed that it was still not enough to kill the descendant King of Heroes. Finally, Naruto summoned his **Noble Phantasm** as he used Excalibur to kill Gilgamesh the XII.

Naruto later put Caliburn into his **Kamui** dimension as Naruto built a new wooden house to keep the two Divine Blades together. It seemed that Excalibur and Caliburn had a natural attraction towards each other and the Lady of the Lake, when asked about this situation, replied that she will one day tell Naruto about the truth behind **Noble Phantasms**. But later, Naruto did not pry and hey, he was happy. He was probably the only one in the world who had obtained two **Noble Phantasms.**

 **'** Not now Naruto.' He said to himself in his mind. 'You've probably got something worse to face from tomorrow. Wonder how Kinana will react to this.' He finished his thoughts. Polygamy wasn't uncommon in Kenso no Kuni. Having even ten wives was something of the norm, but to even him the whole situation looked, to quote a Nara, troublesome. Could he honestly handle ten girls? Of course not, that would be insane. But still, Naruto was Naruto. He even surprised himself on more than one occasion.

Naruto then entered his house and his eyebrows twitched as he saw the scene before him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked as he saw his clone engaging Meredy in a children's card game while they sat on the wooden floor.

"Boss you're back." The clone replied as he looked almost a bit nervous. He then looked at Meredy who was holding four cards in her hand as she was evilly smirking.

"You only have one shield card left." Meredy said as she looked at both Naruto's and saw the original one looking a bit annoyed. "Well it is your turn."

"Dispel before I stab you with Gae Bolg." Naruto said. "You do know that I made a **Clone Reinforcement Seal,** right?"

"H-Hai!" the clone went up in a puff of smoke and Naruto scoffed at what the clone had done. Of all the times he had to make a defected clone. Apparently, the clone had done his duty in keeping them inside the Compound, as Naruto had called it inside his mind, but he also interacted with them quite a bit. He told them about himself. How he was raised in Waas Forest, about his parents and how he met Warrod Sequen.

The Seven Countries War, thankfully the clone had left out the bit about Eden and his **Noble Phantasms**. The clone had also made up a very well webbed lie about how he only learned to kill after he had faced down Obito Uchiha, the murdered of his parents. That seemed to gain some sympathy points for him. However, it seemed that it did have a benefit from the slightly cheerful and sardonic clone's actions.

He learned a bit about the mages of Crime Sorciere. Mostly Jellal and Meredy, Ultear Milkovich was apparently angry at him for calling her a bad cook. Naruto learned that all three mages of Crime Sorciere were rather victims of circumstance and it did seem believable as clone or not, he would be able to pick some sense of their emotions. Jellal was brainwashed into becoming a dark servant for the followers of Zeref, Ultear had been lied to for her life about her mother Ur Milkovich and Meredy only followed Ultear who was her mother in all but blood.

They were in a sense a bit like him. But they were, in his mind, better than him as they had pulled out of the dark path they were once on. Naruto never had the courage to do that.

"So are you going to finish the card game?" Meredy asked in a robotic voice.

"Hn." Naruto grunted as Meredy didn't give a reply but narrowed her eyes at him. Surprisingly out of the three mages Meredy was the only one who talked a bit to him. "Pick up those cards and put them in your bag."

"The game is still afoot." Meredy said and Naruto for his part looked at Meredy with a raised eyebrow.

"And I should care because?" Naruto asked.

"It's your turn." Meredy said.

"You do realize you're talking to a man who single handedly killed guilds upon guilds of Dark Mages by himself?" Naruto asked.

"Hai." Meredy replied as she drank from the carton of orange juice directly. "But, for some reason Jellal is telling me to trust you. And I kind of feel you aren't that bad. A jerk, but not a bad person. Not that much anyway."

"…." Naruto didn't say anything as he merely saw her finish the carton of juice. "Why are you not picking up the cards?"

"Because you're still playing. That **Thought Projection** was yours so…" Meredy said and Naruto still did not want to play. "Are you afraid you'll lose?"

"I'd rather not take part in a children's card game." Naruto said and now Ultear Milkovich decided to speak up as she entered the room with Jellal Fernandes.

"Don't worry Meredy. He is afraid of losing." Ultear said wanting to get a shot back at the blonde haired mage for not only insulting her cooking, and the other sarcastic remarks his clone had made, but for also making them wait so long.

"You two really need to control yourselves. Enemy or not, we are in his house." Jellal said trying to be the most civil out of them all. Naruto sighed as he, much to their surprise sat down and picked up the cards his clone had. Now Jellal and Ultear were surprised. "You're actually playing? Why?"

"Let's just say I'm… in a lighter mood today." Naruto said as he examined the cards he had in his hands. Duel Masters the game was called. Now, unknown to anyone this card game was rather popular here in Earthland. So much that even the Four Gods of Ishgar wasted their time playing it when they were bored.

So to pass his time he too had played it and Meredy here seemed to have a _large_ deck of them, but Naruto who surprisingly had a deck had preferred to play with his own combo deck. He looked at the cards in his hands and observed them. Fire, Light and Nature civilizations, he then drew a card and had a blank face.

"More mana huh?" Meredy asked as she was not able to read his expressions as he had a blank look on his face as he drew a card.

"Not really, seems that the **_Projection_** knew exactly what he was doing." Naruto said as he laid down the card in the battle zone. "Pyro Fighter Magnus, ike." And one of Meredy's creatures was sent to the graveyard.

"What?" Meredy said in surprise.

"Speed Attackers have no summoning sickness." Naruto said as he waited for Meredy to make a move.

"You're still going to lose, you only have one shield left. I have all five." Meredy said.

"And you have three sickened creatures. The only choice you have is to summon a creature or gather mana." Naruto said.

"I'll still win." Meredy said.

"We'll see about that pinky." Naruto said trying to get under her nerves.

* * *

Timeskip: Five Minutes Later.

All of Meredy's creatures were in the graveyard as she summoned Gatling Skyterror which additionally had Summoning Sickness. Then Naruto smirked as he lifted a card. He placed that card on top of Tatsurion the Relentless.

"I evolve Tatsurion the Relentless into Ultimate Tatsurion." Naruto said as he evolved the Armored Dragon / Beast Kin.

"T-THAT'S A WORLD BREAKER!" Meredy said in sheer shock acting like a normal person. Jellal for his part couldn't believe that the famed Dark Mage Killer was a regular player, from what he discerned, of a children's card game.

"What's the point?" Ultear visibly frustrated at her adopted daughter losing all her creatures in the Battle Zone. It almost seemed like that the entire match was telegraphed.

"That card is extremely rare and is a World Breaker…..Meaning that…" Meredy couldn't say it as she knew her fate was sealed.

"Ultimate Tatsurion can break all five shields at once." Naruto said with a blank face as he put his hand on the card about, on the verge of rotation "Also since it's a Vortex Evolution Creature, it has no Summoning Sickness. You better pray that you have a Shield Trigger in one of those cards. Now….ike."

The card rotated 90 degrees and Meredy begrudgingly flipped all her Shield Cards. She lost all hope.

"What a shame. No Shield Triggers at all." Naruto said. "Now it's your turn. Let's see what you will do. Attack Ultimate Tatsurion, Stratosphere Giant or Kuukai Finder of Karma. Or you could now use Gatling Skyterror to break my final Shield. But, what if it turns out to be a Shield Trigger, you don't have any moves left. And it will be up to either Stratosphere Giant or Kuukai to end it. Or rather, since I still have some mana left I can summon my final Speed Attacker. So where will you go from here Meredy Milkovich?"

"Damn you." Meredy said as she gritted her teeth. She couldn't believe just how much of a bind she was in. Deciding to go all out, she put her hand on the card of Gatling Skyterror and rotated it. "I will be attacking your Shield Card, ike." She rotated it and Naruto for his part flipped his final Shield Card. He smirked a bit as he showed Meredy the card.

"Holy Awe." Naruto said and Meredy dropped the rest of her cards out of despair in an overdramatic fashion as Naruto placed it into the Battle Zone. "Gatling Skyterror is now tapped. You've got no moves left. Kuukai Finder of Karma….Tadomeda." Naruto said as Meredy slumped back and the son of the Yondaime Hokage picked up his deck as he placed it back into the pack.

"How….. How did you get Ultimate Tatsurion? There is only one card in the world and it belongs to you?!" Meredy asked out of comical rage.

"I won it in a bet from God Serena." Naruto said. That First Seat Holder, the Hybrid Theory Dragon as he called himself was a freak when it came to that game. He was the one who got the Four Gods of Ishgar started on it in the first place. After goading Naruto into playing the game with him he bet that he would give Naruto five of any of his cards if the former shinobi won. Naruto surprisingly won, no surprise for him though, and picked Ultimate Tatsurion, two Angel Commands, one Armored Dragon and Ballom Master of Death. Needless to say the most powerful Wizard Saint never played with him again.

"You….won it from God Serena? God of the Ten Wizard Saints? The First Seat Holder?" Jellal asked not believing what he just heard.

"He has a…unique personality and an unhealthy obsession for the game." Naruto said as he remembered his flamboyant Wizard Saint and his over the top dramatic way of speaking with flair. "Anyways, I hope the clone didn't make you too uncomfortable."

" **Bunshin Maho / Clone Magic**. From what you're saying you made an identical clone. No wonder it wasn't just a **Thought Projection**. Just…what else are you capable of?" Jellal asked curiously.

"Asking me all those questions already. And I here I thought I convinced you that I am not an enemy of Fairy Tail." Naruto said.

"You're not… an enemy, I think at least." Meredy said who recovered from her loss of the match. "But you are still a dangerous mage."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Naruto said. He was still sitting down and looked at Ultear whose ruby red orbs found themselves caught in the face of the piercing blue. "If you want to say something say it. Staring at me like that won't help your cause."

"W-What?!" Ultear said as she stood up and looked away. "What the hell makes you think I was staring at you? I was just looking as everyone else was looking at you."

"Tsundere much?" He asked as he looked up not really caring as Ultear glared at him with some pink in her cheeks out of embarrassment. "Now on to the matters at hand. I'm sure you're all wondering why I didn't kill you, but rather heal all of your wounds."

"Yes." Jellal spoke up. "This may sound a bit corny to you, but I think I can tell when people are telling the truth. From what you said about Fairy Tail, it seemed that you do have positive intentions towards that guild. That much is clear, but why? Why did you take up the role of the Anti-Dark Mage? Surely you are aware of the repercussions that come with such a burden."

"Tell me Jellal Fernandes. You once used to be a Dark Mage as well. You know exactly how vile they can become and being a former member of the Magic Council, you know how lenient they are in their actions. Your method of arrest showed just how pathetic they are. Still an improvement over the last Magic Council that was destroyed by Ultear Milkovich though, I heard that the only thing they got off on was merely showcasing their authority." Naruto said. "What I'm about to tell you is a secret that only the Four Gods of Ishgar, the King of Fiore and Magic Council Members Gran Doma along with Org know."

"Why are you telling us this?" Ultear asked as she felt the burden of the mere words themselves weighing down on her.

"Simple. I heard rumors that certain guilds related to Zeref were being taken out. Rune Knights found them all tied up and ready to be arrested. From what I guess, it was you three. It would seem to make sense as two of you were blinded by the Black Wizard." Naruto said.

"We only told our stories because you told us yours." Jellal said. "I never imagined someone so strong once resided in Waas Forest of all places."

"That place has its own set of charm." Naruto said as he remembered training in that forest too many times. "Regardless, I hope you three will keep it a secret otherwise, well let's just say you don't want to fight me at my full strength." Naruto left them hanging.

"How strong are you exactly?" the daughter of Ur asked as she remembered the Killing Intent that she had experienced and those death greeting crimson eyes.

"Enough to defend myself." Naruto said and they all narrowed their eyes on him. "My magic is something that I will never truly reveal. I'm not going to let you know all about it right now. Besides, that's not what associates do."

"Associates? What do you mean?" Meredy asked and Jellal analyzed the situation in his mind.

"Sorry I didn't mention it before. But due to being a certain Black Op Mage I have certain privileges. Highly confidential, but I do have them nonetheless. You see, ever since I joined Fairy Tail I haven't been able to go after the Dark Guilds though they aren't much of a challenge to begin with. I was hoping that we could make a deal." Naruto said.

"What sort of deal are we speaking?" Jellal asked.

"Call it a joint venture." Naruto said getting raised eyebrows from the three mages of Crime Sorciere. "I will give you information on the list of Dark Guilds that I found out about and in exchange you will do what you keep doing. I'll also use whatever influence I have to sway away the attention the Magic Council gathers on you. Soon enough, your criminal statuses will be removed and you can return back to your normal lives. But I think that would take some time."

"Why?" Ultear asked. She was not believing the words that the Anti-Dark Mage said. "We made our decisions long ago. We don't need your mercy."

"Feed your foolish pride to the dogs." Naruto said coldly to the **Ice Make** mage. "Clearly you haven't thought this out Ultear Milkovich. Tell me, do you intend for your daughter to keep living the life of a Criminal Mage? Do you not want her to settle down peacefully in one place? Do you not want to see her be free of a burden because of actions that caused you take such a path?"

Ultear Milkovich didn't say anything in return. The blonde had made all valid points and she looked at her daughter. She had nearly lost all her innocence while their tenure at Grimoire Heart. All the misdeeds she had done. She was a terrible person, but she didn't want Meredy to live like her. She was indeed a fool.

"Calm down Naruto-san." Jellal said.

"Don't call me with that honorific. Just call me Naruto." The blue eyed mage said as he looked at Ultear for an answer. "Well do you?"

"No, I don't." Ultear replied and Meredy sadly smiled at her mother's decision. Even now, she was looking out for her.

"Good. Seems that despite your icy demeanor you still have a heart." Naruto said. "Now that that's out of the way, what do you think Jellal Fernandes?"

"What you're offering is too good to be true. My question is why are you offering something like that to us? Meredy I can understand. I…I killed people. Innocent people all in the name of Zeref." Jellal said as he looked down in shame.

"While you were manipulated. That was not Jellal Fernandes, that was a phantom created by the followers of Zeref." Naruto said as he looked up. "What is good and what is evil? Concepts of opposite forces. Maybe, but it would better to say that both of them are sides on the same coin. A man who spills blood, spills it to maintain peace. That is what human nature is. Humans are capable of both good and horrible things. What matters the most is the will to do what is right. When they stand up after realizing their mistakes. Redemption… is something that those humans deserve. And in your case, you could use some of it."

Jellal stared at Naruto for the belief he held. It seemed that Naruto Uzumaki had been through a lot. Jellal reminded him that the mage before him had fought in a war which ended a year ago. Clearly he had seen a lot of stuff that changes human beings. Yet, he wasn't that old. Certainly younger than Jellal but his mind spoke like as if he was a wizened war veteran. He must've seen humans rising up from their self inflicted shackles and lead a better life.

"I see. Thank you." Jellal said as he bowed a little.

"Seems that you still don't trust me. Well not completely anyway." Naruto said while looking at Ultear, Meredy however seemed a bit more lenient and was looking to ask him something.

Something that Naruto caught up on. "Well pinky what do you want to ask?"

"Where's your **Requip Space**?" Meredy asked.

"Meredy. What've I told you about not to do ask people things like those?" Ultear said. Actually, Ultear herself wanted to know just where exactly his **Requip** **Space** was considering they went everywhere but his room as the door wouldn't budge no matter how much she tried, much to the clone's amusement.

"So you were snooping around. Why are you interested in one of my arsenal of weapons?" Naruto asked.

"Call it a sign of trust." Meredy said.

"Very well then." Naruto said. He then stood up and looked around before going into his room which had a seal placed on the door. He touched it and the seal disappeared as he entered and told them to wait. He then came out with three parchments of clothing. "Here."

"What's that?" Meredy asked as she looked at the three white pieces of clothing as if they were-

"Blindfolds." Naruto said.

"I thought you trusted us." Ultear said as she looked at the blonde haired mage.

"I do. Trust me it's better if you don't see how I get there." Naruto said.

"Let's just get it over with." Jellal muttered as he put on the blindfold. Ultear and Meredy reluctantly put it on and Naruto activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He really did not want people finding out about the ability of his **Kamui.** Even Madara had said that his Mangekyou ability along with Obito's was a living cheat code in the ninja world. However, the **Kamui** also had its own set of weaknesses. He did not want his enemies to find out about it if one of them would unfortunately get captured.

"I hope none of you have motion sickness." Naruto said.

"Wait what?" Meredy asked as she felt her body feeling strange and then her mass was changing as she was being pulled into something, this was the same strange experience that Ultear and Jellal felt. Naruto then disappeared into his own little dimension.

* * *

 **Kamui / Authority of the Gods** Dimension.

Ultear, Jellal and Meredy fell on the grassy floor with a thud. They had heard a swirling noise before their bodies had felt disoriented and now they were lying on their backs and chests. They heard the familiar swirling noises once more as they head the voice of their new associate.

"You can take them off now." Naruto's voice told them and all three mages were having very different reactions to his words. Jellal, to some extent respected the privacy one had but to drop them like potatoes was a very different case. If wasn't very good at controlling his emotions very well he would've blown a gasket by now. Ultear for her part was not going to control her emotions.

She was fully ready to blow a gasket and Meredy was somewhere along those lines but was mentally preparing to use **Sensory Link** , screw the pain she'd screw the blonde over for his little shenanigan. This of course had nothing to do with the fact he had beaten her in a horrible way in Duel Masters, nope not about that at all.

All three of them stood up as they took their blindfolds off and didn't say a word. They couldn't. the sight before them arrested their minds from their original thoughts. Clear blue skies as white clouds drifted off slowly painting a beautiful skyline. Lush green fields that smelled exotic and a light breeze ever present making itself known, brushed against the three as the members of Crime Sorciere simply stood, mesmerized by the sight. Naruto lightly smiled at their reaction.

Everyone who was ever dragged here had the same reaction all the time. It made even the stoic Madara smile. Naruto had discovered that **Kamui** is a realm within his own eyes, it sort of served as a physical mindscape and since it was his own creation he could adjust it to whatever he liked. This was a picture he always dreamed of as a child. He was sure that if he ever got trapped by the **Infinite Tsukuyomi** this would probably the setting for his endless dream.

"This is beautiful." Ultear said, her mood a complete 180 degree from what it was a few moments ago. Meredy couldn't stop the smile on her face from threatening to break her face. Jellal was also smiling. This was something that he had not seen in a long time.

"I'm glad you think so." Naruto said. He then started walking down the cliff they were standing. The mages looked beyond the cliff and saw an endless pool of water hitting the bedrock below. They turned around and followed the mage codenamed Alucard down the cliff as they took note of the surroundings. None of them had ever seen this place before and the fact that it was daytime here is what made it seem all the more strange.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ultear asked in an almost curious tone.

"I don't know. Can you?" Naruto retorted, trying to get under her skin. He had subtly felt her emotion before. Boy was she about to blow a gasket.

"Why you.." Ultear said not liking how the blonde was always getting one up over her.

"What Ultear means to say is," Jellal cut her off as the **Arc of Time** mage sent him a glare "how did we get here?" he finished knowing full well what Ultear wanted to say in the first place.

"I teleported us." Naruto said as he felt the distance from their destination decreasing.

"Why did it feel so strange?" Jellal asked very curious.

"Fine." Naruto said knowing full well that they would keep playing twenty questions with him. "I use a certain type of magic that is very different from yours. It's called **Chakra Maho / Chakra Magic**."

"I've never actually even heard the name of it." Ultear said while she was still frowning at Naruto who did not pay heed.

"I wouldn't be surprised. It's only usable by mages from my bloodline." Naruto said.

"So it's hereditary?" Meredy asked and saw his head moved.

"It's also what allows me to use all five elements freely along with some other useful techniques." Naruto said.

"You're not going to tell us all about your abilities are you?" Ultear asked.

"Absolutely not." Naruto said as if he was talking about the weather. "I do trust you three to some extent, but I am not revealing all of my little tricks. By the way, Meredy right?"

"Yes." Meredy replied.

"Look out at the field in front of you. This is my **Requip Space.** " Naruto said as Meredy, Jellal and Ultear saw the large, and I do mean large, field filled with weapons.

All around the grassy and lush field, weapons of death and grief lied around. Broadswords, kunai, shuriken, chokuto, tanto, nodachi, katana, rapiers, scythes, chains, trench knives, knives, lances, halberds, kusa, war hammers, spears, bo staffs, battle fans, staves, daggers, shields, gauntlets, grieves, ninja wires, garrots, zanbatou, shields, sabers, cleavers, etc.

Jellal for his part tried to feign a normal outward appearance but the widened eyes were proving otherwise.

Meredy simply stood awed at the sheer amount of weapons lying around. So many of them, in different qualities and all promising death in different ways. All waiting at the behest of their master to annihilate his enemies. Ultear stared at the killing field.

She shuddered to think what would happen to a person who would simply be brought here to fight Naruto Uzumaki. But then another thought entered her mind. Ultear Milkovich had been at one point in her life obsessed with the One True Magic in her life. All so to see if time could be turned so she could go back to the moment she was snatched away from her mother.

One of the interesting things she learned about the One True Magic was that the information was highly unreliable and borderline mythical as there were no practitioners of it. At least not for the last four hundred years or so, then there was also one interesting fact that Naruto Uzumaki had done today along with this.

A **Bounded Field**. Magic like that was uncommon and the fact that they had just magically appeared here in different place during daylight is what made it all the more suspicious. She turned around to Naruto and looked at the blue eyed mage.

She found something different about those eyes now. For a moment, earlier in the day, those eyes had appeared lifeless and filled with pain. But now, something about them seemed so much different it was like she was seeing a different person. He seemed so much more relieved.

"The blades are out there. Not in my eyes." Naruto said as blue eyes cornered the ruby red orbs. The female black haired beauty for her part turned a bit red at being caught like that and looked away. "Honestly what would your daughter think?" As if on cue, Meredy lined up near her mother and stepped in front of her to shield her from Naruto.

"Stop ogling at my Kaa-san." Meredy said with Ultear becoming even more red at her daughter doing this to her! Why was this happening? It was supposed to be the other way around.

"This place… it's like something you see in a dream." Jellal said as he touched the grass below him. He realized that they were probably on an island. Either that or….

"Naruto," Jellal said with the utmost seriousness evident in his voice "is this place….real? It doesn't feel like your previous illusion."

"It is real. Otherwise we would not be standing here, though I will admit that my illusions can just as easily be convincing as well." Naruto said.

"This place, is it on Earthland?" Ultear asked.

"Of course it is." Naruto said. He wasn't lying, after all he was on Earthland when he transported them to his personal dimension. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I've never heard or seen such a place. Yet it looks so real. It's like… a fantasy come true." Ultear said as she looked around, but saw that there were absolutely no birds or other forms of creatures around. Now she asked the question she wanted to say before she was distracted by those electric blue orbs.

"Is this…a **Koyuu Kekkai / Reality Marble**?" Ultear asked as Naruto narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly what Ultear was talking about and if he did use pure magic, she wasn't that far from the truth.

" **Reality Marble?** " Meredy asked as she was honestly confused. "What is that?"

"A **Reality Marble** well let's say for consideration it's an **Innate Bounded Field**." Naruto said while still looking at the red eyed mage for her keen perception and in depth understanding of such old and unique magic. Naruto himself was a large buff of Lost Magic. It was fascinating to read about the nearly endless forms of Lost Magic. It seemed that he had found a similar enthusiast, but it also looks like that Jellal too had some knowledge about it.

"It is in a sense a manifestation of the caster's inner mind or rather a landscape of his soul. It is then projected on to reality from the caster's mind. You keep surprising me Ultear Milkovich. Seems that your looks and magical abilities aren't the only things you have in spades. Your mind is that much more interesting." Naruto said not realizing that he was actually borderline flirting with the **Arc of Time** mage.

Said person for her part had some pink in her cheeks.

Why you ask?

It was the first time someone had complimented her without looking at her body. It was a strange feeling, something she had not experienced before. Guys would generally look at her voluptuous figure first then look at her eyes later. Naruto on the other hand had his gaze fixed on the ruby red irises she had.

And then Meredy huffed up once more shielding her mother from Naruto Uzumaki who now had a deadpan expression on his face because she was pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"Stop ogling at her for God's sake." Meredy said.

"I didn't ogle at her Pinky. Get you bearings straight, I was merely complimenting her for her perception." Naruto said.

"You haven't answered." Jellal said it this time. "If this was a **Reality Marble** it should have a significant strain on your body. This is complicated magic. And the fact that the landscape itself isn't fluctuating indicates a high amount of control. What else are you capable of?"

"I am capable of many things. And yes, I guess you could say this is a **Reality Marble**. But it manifests because of the **Chakra Magic** I have. So there is your answer." Naruto said.

"And all these weapons are magical blades?" Meredy asked as Naruto smirked a bit.

"Not all of them. Some of them are normal weapons. But most of the weapons here are weapons that I forged right in that house." Naruto pointed to a large wooden house that had the symbol of fuma shuriken on top. "Though, some of the rare weapons were made by other better forgers."

It was true. The house with the shuriken symbol was indeed Naruto's personal forge house. Inside the forge house were all the necessary equipments to make his weapons. It was a habit that Naruto had inherited from Madara. The Gunbai that Madara uses was also forged by his very hands from a Sacred Tree back in the Era of the Warring States. He had taught Naruto how to forge his own weapons so that they are better suited to his use.

Inside the house were hundreds and hundreds of scrolls containing forging equipment, metal, chakra induction metal, Black Receiver metal and even magical blade metal. It was a hobby that Naruto had.

"That's a rare habit." Jellal said.

"Don't get me wrong Jellal. I enjoy peace just like any other person but I also like to forge weapons to keep my skills sharpened." Naruto said. "Now that we're done seeing my **Requip Space** , can we leave?"

"Wait what's that?" Ultear Milkovich had spoken up and her eyes caught a rising pillar of flame in the distance. Jellal and Meredy too were curious about but didn't voice it.

"That….well that is another **Bounded Field** shaped like a pillar of red flames to guard something." Naruto said.

"What is it guarding?" Ultear asked.

"Something that could cause great destruction if it fell into the wrong hands. And I, for one, am never letting anyone getting their hands on it." Naruto said.

The Mages of Crime Sorciere could hear the depth and grave importance of the tone in his voice. His eyes seemed very sharp at that moment. Whatever it was, it must've been truly dangerous for him to lock up like that. The flames that came were the **Uchiha Kaenjin /** **Uchiha Flame Formation,** a barrier Naruto had setup when he travelled to his **Kamui** dimension when he went to get the blindfolds from his room. It was truly too dangerous to see.

The wooden house protected by the flames contained Excalibur and Caliburn, two **Noble Phantasms** in the same place and no way was he letting Crime Sorciere see he even had one of the most powerful magical objects in the world, let alone two. In time, if the trust between them was strong he might inform them he has such a Divine Construct. Until then, no one but Naruto knows he has them.

"Now blindfolds please." Naruto said as all three members of Crime Sorciere gave him a look that said, 'Bro are you serious?' "Yes, I am serious. You guys are not ready to see the process on how my **Reality Marble** works. Trust me, you don't wish to go blind yet." Naruto lied beautifully.

Then reluctantly the three mages put on their blindfolds as Naruto activated the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. The three guest mages were warped once more as his evolved eye brought them back to the normal reality.

* * *

Naruto's House, The Compound, Eastern Forest, Magnolia Town, Fiore.

"I still hate that." Ultear muttered as she got up from the wooden floor and bumped into something as she had not taken off her blindfold yet. She touched the thing with her hand and felt it was firm and was roaming around. It had lines and structure, almost like it was-

"Get your hand off my chest." Naruto's voice said and Ultear took her blindfold off and looked at the situation. She was still touching him. "Well?"

"S-Sorry!" Ultear said not too proud of herself at the moment. 'Good God! How was it so toned?! How the hell did he even get muscles like those?!' She thought as she felt all the firm and packed muscles that could be felt clearly through the clothing.

"Kaa-san." Meredy said in a robotic voice "I don't want Naruto as my father."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Agreed." Naruto said while looking at Meredy as he broke the awkward silence. "I don't want to be with someone who could kill me just with her cooking!"

"Shut up you blonde haired bastard!" Ultear said as she could not believe that Meredy of all people was actually making fun of this.

"One, my parents were married ergo, not a bastard." Naruto said as he pointed at himself. "Two, if that's how you treat your host then get out of my house. Let's see who give you dinner."

"Wait." Meredy said. "I apologize for Kaa-san's behavior." Meredy said. "She can be a bit too enthusiastic about strong people she likes sometimes." She finished as she had a gleam in her eyes.

"Meredy! You will stop this at once young woman!" Ultear said with all the motherly authority but that didn't stop the red of embarrassment on her cheeks from showing. Jellal for his part wasn't that surprised. Meredy often times used to do this with her mother but the fact that she was teaming up with Naruto seemed a bit merciless and unfair as the blonde had a way with insulting someone from the little time he met him.

He was also an apparent troll.

"Don't worry Meredy." Naruto said as she ganged up realizing the gag. Right now Naruto was in a really light mood, blame Fairy Tail for his cheerful demeanor. And definitely the make out session with Laki. Yup, still on his mind along with the fact he should take a cold shower, as his eyes did notice Ultear's bodacious frame. "I understand. Some people are all touchy."

"You don't understand." Meredy said deciding to prank her mother a bit for all that scolding she got last time. "She like strong mages. Like that time she had a crush on Zeref."

"…" Naruto didn't say anything as he owlishly blinked at Ultear. "You…had a crush….on the most wanted dark mage in history…. Self note: Stay away from Ultear Milkovich."

"All of my hate!" Ultear shouted.

* * *

Time skip: Over Dinner

"So you plan to take part in the S Class Battle Circuit?" Jellal asked as he ate fried rice and shrimp curry that Naruto had made.

"Yes." Naruto said as he had finished before the rest. "It seems to be the quickest way to reach an official S Class rank at the moment. Plus it will help Fairy Tail's image a bit more. During this time, I will give you my information on the Dark Guilds I have been keeping an eye on."

"How dangerous are they? The guilds you speak of?" Ultear asked after throwing a lot of insults at the blonde, but reluctantly apologized as the smell of food had intoxicated the air.

"Essentially they are as weak as the next Dark Guild. But, the last guild I took down a month ago. Devil's Apprentices were unique. They were human trafficking and a lot of people were disappearing with no trace." Naruto said.

"Wait, we encountered a similar guild with that case. Sarcophagus Darkness." Meredy said as she had some ice cream Naruto specifically gave to her for siding with him in the argument.

"That was on my list as well. But Apprentices was different. They told me they originally had been contacted by someone named Jackal." Naruto said. "Apparently Jackal, was from Tartaros."

"Are you serious?!" all three mages asked.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"Tartaros. First time we ever heard them being brought up." Jellal said.

"Indeed. Such a large player in the Balam Alliance yet nobody knows anything about them." Ultear said. "Even Master Hades was dumbfounded when it came to them."

"Good, the next ones I have on my list are Belial Burial, Dark Sister and Wailing Widow." Naruto said. "See what you can do about them. For now, once you're done clean the dishes and go to sleep. I am not letting you guys leave so late. I also put three futons in the room. Goodnight." Naruto said as he got up with his plate and left.

"He's still being secretive." Ultear said as she chewed her food with a pout on her face.

"Ultear everyone is entitled to their secrets." Jellal said. "Besides, I'm still surprised that he would offer us amnesty."

"He's rude, arrogant, murderous and an ass." Meredy said. "But, he's a good cook and knows how to use cards properly in Duel Masters."

"That's all you have to say Meredy?" Ultear asked. "Is there nothing else you find good about him?" Jellal for his part at how the question was phrased, even though he knew that Naruto

"Kaa-san calm down." Meredy said as she was smiling evilly again and Ultear was sweating bullets. "Or, do you want me to call Naruto tou-san?"

"S-Shut up!" Ultear said. "Don't say things like that." Unknown to them Naruto heard everything.

'Tou-san huh? Nah, I'm too young for that.' Naruto said as he retreated into his room. He still had seals set up in his room in case anyone wanted to break in.

* * *

Time Skip: The Next Day

Midday

Fairy Tail Guild Second Building, Hills, Magnolia Town, Fiore.

Crime Sorciere had left around an hour ago. Apparently they had left Naruto a Lacrima Communication Crystal to contact them with. Naruto for his part had thanked them which surprised them a bit at his nature and they left surprised. Naruto was okay with them. After all, there is a saying that light begets darkness. The brighter the shadow, the darker the light. Naruto for time being would soak himself in the light as much as he could.

This place had accepted him for who he was without second thoughts. Macao had understood why he killed the person who had murdered his parents.

He still didn't tell them about his status as a former Anti-Dark Mage. He still didn't like that name. God Serena despite his exuberant personality had given him a better name. Executor. That perfectly defined what he was. The Hybrid Theory Dragon Slayer was an enigma to him.

For some reason he couldn't get a good reading at his emotions. Naruto guessed it was probably because of the Dragon Lacrima inside him. Same could be said when he encountered the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.

"Naruto-kun." A silky voice that almost sounded sad took away his attention as he sat by his lonesome self. It was Kinana who looked, a bit sad. "Can we talk a bit?"

"Sure." Naruto said not sure how to react. He had never seen Kinana in this sorrowful state before.

"Outside?" Kinana asked and Naruto nodded.

* * *

Outside in the Hills.

"What is it Kinana?" Naruto asked as Kinana was still looking at the ground.

"I want to tell you something about myself Naruto-kun." Kinana said as she did not look up. "I ….I wasn't always a human before. I…. I was a snake who was cursed by a mage. So…. Last night when I saw you and Laki outside of Fairy Hills…."

Naruto sighed at Kinana's words. He truly was a fool, he did not take Kinana's feelings into consideration. Her past was a rather traumatic one as well. She had essentially no identity and was also at a crisis of self moral depravity.

He couldn't blame her, he went through the same crossroads at one point. He even asked himself out loud as to what purpose he has. And now, seeing Kinana standing like that made him feel guilty and for the first time in a long time, his heart felt like it was being crushed.

"So… I understand… But I need to say it…. I like you Naruto-kun." Kinana said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I…I think I've liked you ever since the.. Eisenwald job. But…. I couldn't say it and now… you and Laki are together." Kinana then perked her face up as she put on a fake smile.

She was still leaking tears and Naruto at this point felt like at least punching himself very hard for doing this to her indirectly. She closed her eyes as she started to speak again.

"I'm happy for the…two of you. Thank you….for teaching me…I won't bother you two. I hope you two…" Kinana tried to finish as she felt two hands cupping her cheeks and wiping away her tears. She opened to see Naruto looking at her with sad eyes. Why did she feel so empty at seeing him like this? No, he was with Laki. She was nothing more than a snake in her own mind.

"You idiot." Naruto said ever so softly. He then smiled a bit sadly, "You think I don't want to be bothered by you."

"What?" Kinana asked as she began to tear up again which Naruto once more took away.

"Laki said that she did like me and asked me if she could kiss me. I said yes. I also know that you like me." Naruto said as Kinana looked adorable with those pink in her cheeks. "But you have to face the facts here Kinana. You barely know me. I barely know you and Laki. Did you not talk to her today?" Kinana meekly shook her head.

"She called me but… I just couldn't talk to her. What sort of a friend am I?" Kinana said as Naruto idly rubbed her soft cheeks with his thumbs and she was getting red from the contact she was having. True, he had carried her into her home but she was asleep.

"A confused friend, but a loyal friend nonetheless." Naruto said. "Don't beat yourself up Kinana. I really don't want to see you like this. You and Laki… you're probably the people I'm closest to. And no I'm not lying. It's true." Naruto said as his blue eyes pierced into her jaded green irises.

"You have no idea how much I adore the two of you." He said softly as his forehead pressed against hers.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" She eeped a bit at the close contact. "Wait….what about me being a-"

"I always knew about that. As if it would stop me from seeing what you really are." Naruto paused. "A beautiful girl who cares so passionately about her friends. That's what you are to me Kinana…and maybe a bit more. I'm not sure yet."

"Ano, what do you mean?" Kinana asked.

"What I mean is essentially we are strangers. So, I would like to take both you and Laki both out on dates….to know you better." Naruto said and Kinana had a more 'civil' reaction to this.

"Eh? Both of us….. but isn't that wrong?" Kinana asked.

"It is. But, I feel like I'd be ditching you both if you didn't get a chance. This way you'll also learn more about me. Then you can decide if you like me or not." Naruto said. "After all, what you may have could turn out to be a silly crush."

"I don't think it's a crush." Kinana mumbled it out.

"So you actually don't have anything against the whole….dating plan?" Naruto asked as he realized how awkward it sounded. Kinana nodded. "Well it will have to wait for month though."

"Why?" Kinana asked. She still had a chance. She was right on one thing about Naruto Uzumaki. He despite his outward emotionless appearance was a good person. Sure, he was asking two women out at the same time. But still, he didn't look at her differently even after finding out what she was.

"Because I am going to take part in the S Class Battle Circuit." Naruto said as he finally removed his hands from her cheeks and she was missing the warmth in his hands.

"Really?" Kinana asked.

"Hai." Naruto said. "If I win, then more S Class jobs will be referred to Fairy Tail and we can repay the loans and bring back the glory days. Slowly but surely."

"The tournament has a lot of strong mages Naruto-kun…But, something tells me you'll win it hands down kina." Kinana said with a smile and she then had some pink in her cheeks.

"Ummm Naruto-kun?" Kinana asked.

"Yes." Naruto asked a bit confused at her shy behavior.

"So you won't take either of us out this month right?" Naruto nodded at her question. "So can you do something for me in the meantime?"

'Oh no…..' Naruto thought. He would have a really hard time controlling himself it seemed.

"What is it?" Naruto asked pretty much sure what she was going to ask.

"Could….I….." Kinana was not being able to say it.

"Could Ikissyou?" She said the last part in a rush but Naruto heard it alright.

Naruto for his part merely sighed. He pulled her close as his arms softly landed on her waist. Then both their eyes were fixed on each other as they leaned forward. A simple contact. Their lips lied on top of each other as they gently kept pressing against each other. Kinana could feel his soft lips pressing down on her gently and she pushed back with her might. Naruto for his part was surprised.

He did not expect Kinana's lips to be so soft. Then out of instincts he entrapped her in his arms slowly as their bodies pressed against each other. This was a bit different from Laki's. Naruto was actually a bit more, primal with her. He opened his mouth and Kinana was the one who attacked his tongue with hers. Naruto was licking her lower lip as Kinana kissed back. Her body was slowly heating up as she wrapped her arms around Naruto.

Then the both of them stopped. Some drool fell out of the corner of her mouth as she had a flushed expression on her face. Naruto looked at her face as the pink made a perfect contrast against her light skin.

"Tch." Laki said as she came to see the two. "What happened to taking it slow Naruto-kun?"

"Well you see…" Naruto began to explain. What Naruto Uzumaki did not know in that moment was that he would have to give a lot of explanations from this point on. After a hefty explanation to the bespectacled mage the three of them returned to the guild building where Naruto revealed that he would be taking part in the S Class Battle Circuit.

Much to his _surprise_ they decided to throw a party in that occasion.

'Well.' Naruto thought as he looked at all the chaos and the laughing in between them 'At least I think I'm happy.' He finished the thought with a smile. Slowly, he'd bring back the glory that Fairy Tail had and the S Class Battle Circuit was the way to go for the moment. And from this tournament, a new legend in the history of Earthland would be born.


	17. Shinobi Mage 10

**I don't own Naruto or FT.**

* * *

Timeskip: One Month Later

Location: Fuyuki, Fiore, Year X789.

Fuyuki was both a city and a town to be precise. The closest populated region to Fuyuki, which was built around nearly sixty five years ago, was none other than Crocus the capital of the Kingdom of Fiore. Fuyuki was built by the orders of King Gian E. Fiore, the previous king before his son became Toma became the current king, whose love and fascination for architecture knew no bounds.

Fuyuki was built as a complete contrast to the land that held the Castle Mercurius. Fuyuki was more or less built to be a 'city for the future that would remain connected to the past'. King Gian himself was said to be the chief architecture behind this large vast of a city-town amalgam that was built and he had claimed this place to be his greatest legacy.

Truly speaking, Fuyuki was very different from every other city and town in Fiore and the lifestyle there was more unique as well. The city itself is separated into two sections by the river Mion that can be considered two towns, Shinto City and Miyama Town, which are the new and old sections of city respectively. There were various famous spots in the city that people from other neighboring countries and kingdoms came to visit. It was truly a city that King Gian had envisioned so long ago.

Miyama Town is the suburban area of Fuyuki that contains old houses and traditional buildings. It can be split into two main parts, the traditional Japanese houses district and the foreigners' houses district, which are famously bought by people who came to visit this city from neighboring countries to get a quieter residence and live a lifestyle suited to this place.

The intersection road connects to the shopping street, the school, the northern and southern parts of town, and to the bridge.

Another famous spot in the city was Mount Miyama, the famous shopping district in Fuyuki. This place had the famous restaurant of Miyama Town known as Koushuuensaikan Taizan, renowned for its spicy food. Really, really, spicy food. Enough to melt somebody's tongue sort of spiciness.

There was also Edomaeya - A food stand in Miyama Town. It sold taiyaki for 80 Jewels each. On the other hand, the stores in Verde have a better selection. This was highly popular among the students of The Magus Academy, a magical enthusiast academy where the main courses deal with becoming a part of the Magic Council or Royal Army of Fiore.

Mount Enzou another famous mountain of the Miyama that was located on the outskirts of Miyama Town. Ryuudou Temple is a mountain temple on the outskirts of Miyama, like the name suggested it is owned by Ryuudou family. It acts as the keystone of the Fuyuki leylines. As the name suggests, it is the very heart of the city that functions as the keystone of Fuyuki's leylines. It has a mountainside lake too. Then in the town closer to the traditional district was the Fuyuki Church, It is located on top of a hill and an one-hour walk from Miyama Town. However another famous spot in Miyama Town was the Riverside Park, which was near the center of Fuyuki which was near the connecting bridge.

The center however had an even bigger spectacle. Fuyuki Bridge, a true feat in architecture and even now served as one of the most memorable places in the history of Fiore. Located at the center of Fuyuki City it connects both Miyami Town and Shinto. Below the Fuyuki Bridge, flows the river Mion. And on the other side of the bridge lies Shinto City, the new district.

Around the year of X755, the area was reclaimed from a previously empty wasteland, beginning a large-scale redevelopment project funded by the local government to build a modern business district containing features like a park and shopping mall in front of the train station. The Royal Consort Hall, where the representatives of the king would hold counsel the people over their problems, being was moved from Miyama to give it a more modern structure, and the maintenance of the park and shopping mall were complete. Although the buildings were only forty percent complete at the time, it was constantly crowded during holidays.

The purpose was for it to be a clean and sterile area that would be pompous and contain no individuality. Center Building is the highest building in Fuyuki, precisely four kilometers away from the bridge.

Fuyuki City Hyatt Hotel is the hotel located in the Centerville neighborhood which was famous for its high end services was also here in Shinto. There was also Fuyuki Harbor which was near the Hyatt Hotel.

Then there was the Fuyuki Station that acted as the bridge for other people to arrive. This station was always busy most of the time. And the station itself was always having new features added on to it nearly every year.

Then there was Semina Apartments. Semina Aparments is an apartment building located in block four of the Kurokizaka district. It is an L-shaped building that contains two apartments per floor, occupying the entire horizontal part of the L and entire vertical part of the L respectively. The entrance to the building is located in the center of it, containing a door leading to an elevator and the emergency stairwell of the building. Room two of the eleventh floor is a four-bedroom residence. Each apartment features a four-meter-long hallway between the living room and the front door, an unusual design without any utility rooms for storage or a bathroom. Each apartment hallway has lights with the exception of room two of the eleventh floor due to a structural flaw allowing for no space for their installation.

Then we have Fuyuki Central Park, formerly part of the residential district and the location of the Royal Consort Hall, is a park in the center of Shinto. The location was popular with children even on weekdays due to its size and organization. A few shy minutes away from the park was Verde, the single largest shopping mall in all of Fuyuki.

Near to Verde was an indoor swimming pool facility. There's a current pool, a wave pool, a big water slide, an unbelievably high diving board, a pool for racing; and on top of that there's all the nameless pools used for other attractions. This place's name was Exciting Splash and was highly famous among both the locals and the foreigners, but more specifically to perverts. On the outskirts of Shinto, was the Suburban Area which had several large houses that many owners often used to rent out.

But the most famous of houses among these were the Fiore Ville, which was a guest house for the Royal Family of Fiore. This was also the place where King Gian E. Fiore had died stating that he wished to die in the place that had symbolized his hardest work since he often used to sleep out here at this very spot when the city was being built.

However, today everyone's attention was focused on one spot more than any other. A little bit away from Verde and Copenhagen, the famous liquor bar of Fuyuki, was an arena. A large open roof arena, that had custom made closing mechanical roofs as well, built originally for the purpose of showcasing magic and other sports based tournaments for mass entertainment. But the structure of the building was very different and seemed more akin to a fighting stadium, though the overall space was much smaller compared to the arena that was used for the Grand Magic Games which was called the Domas Flau.

However, let it be known that this arena was built much, much before the Grand Magic Games existed. To be precise, this arena was opened four months after Tenrou Island disappeared. The name of this stadium was the Genesis Arena. For not only sports but conventions were also held in this widely renowned infrastructure.

However, today in the middle of the arena made with enhanced magical material was a large solid square that had four tower like beacons on each corner that had **Rune Barriers** setup so that any backlash from colliding spells do not leak out and affect the audience watching this event. For today the Genesis Arena was to host the S Class Battle Circuit. Winning the tournament virtually assured you of an S Class promotion in addition to large prize money.

This was also a way of promoting individuals from specific guilds as more requests would come their way. The Magic Council also used the tournament as a filler for weeding out talented mages who could be worthy of becoming one of the Ten Wizard Saints. However, that required more additional skills along with pure magical power and skill. And today Fuyuki, the city where the past and the future meet, would be hosting the S Class Battle Circuit.

The excitement in the air could not be higher as the city had an unexpected number of people coming in as the number one tourist district of Fiore was awaiting the arrival of the mages who would take part in this tournament.

* * *

Location: Fuyuki Station, Fuyuki, Fiore.

Fuyuki Station was always busy. Never could a resident of the city ever state with the exception of Christmas that the station didn't have people bustling around with their luggage or their children whom they dragged along the station despite their insistence on not going. However, today was an even busier day as the S Class Battle Circuit was going to begin from today and various guild enthusiasts had come to Fuyuki.

These comprised of magic scholars, combat fanatics, fans, haters and most of all Daily Sorcerer magazine staff. They were currently walking around in the station as they took random interviews of people.

Among one of these magazine staff reporters was one woman with short brown hair and half moon glasses as she sat on the bench which was empty much to her luck. This woman was Jill Pritchett and right now she was wearing a dark red shirt covered by a small brown jacket and black pants finished by two sneakers. Despite her attractive figure she preferred clothes that she was functional in rather than just show off her skin.

Even as a child she was fascinated by magic or rather Magical Application and its plethora of uses. Daily Sorcerer was sort of her 'Catcher in the Rye' when she was a child, even despite being a bit out of context these days it still had reliable information. She had recently landed a job at the Daily Sorcerer and the first thing the interviewer asked her was whether she wanted to be swimsuit model for the magazine.

'WHAT THE FUCK?!' was what she yelled out and gave the timidly perverted chairman a very thorough piece of her mind. After that she got the job as a small time reporter in the magazine. However, much to her displeasure she did not want to write about the popular guilds and the famous mages. Rather she was always intrigued by the mages that chose to stay away from the spotlight and was considered stronger.

For the last year and a half Jill had become fascinated by Kiritsugu Emiya, known as the Assassin Mage due to his unconventional use of firearms and knives followed by his unconventional means of magic.

However, his form of Lost Magic known as **Touei Tores Maho / Projection Trace Magic** is what intrigued her to no end. The ability to make your own weapons by just figuring out which properties the weapons should have and not to mention the copying ability of not just weapons but some other forms of magic as well, how could she not be amazed by that? She had even tried talking to the dark red haired, spiky man when she visited this place. However, Kiritsugu Emiya was not one to give her clear, cut answers.

Kiritsugu Emiya was a reclusive man if he was to be honest and had no prior history from a family of mages or anything of the sort. He did not speak unless it was necessary and did not waste his time. He was an Independent Mage who had earned the Seventh Seat of the Ten Wizard Saints three years ago through skill, intelligence and hard work. Despite his near anti-social nature, Kiritsugu was something of a popular figure in Fuyuki though that was no surprise as he himself was born here in this city.

He had a wife named Irisviel von Einzbern who was apparently the final living member of the Einzbern family who were one of the families that had founded the Magus Academy along with the Matou family. However, the Einzbern family wealth had diminished over the years and the Matou family was the wealthy founder family in Fuyuki right now.

Still, Kiritsugu did not look at Irisviel as the last of the Einzbern he had rather seen her as just the white haired woman he had met at Fuyuki Station. They had gotten married years ago and Kiritsugu always strived for his family to the point he had even become a bit distant. But time went on well for the Emiya family as they built their own compound from the combined salaries earned by both Kiritsugu and Irisviel. Irisviel had stopped being a mage when she had gotten pregnant years ago with their first child.

And the tale for the family was going well too…..until last year.

Kiritsugu Emiya had died on a SS Class Mission that was classified under the 100 Year Quest Category. However, Kiritsugu was no ordinary mage, so when his body was recovered and found that all blood had been drained from his body this raised questions that were hushed by the Magic Council as they decided to run a private investigation. Often times, Jill Pritchett would visit the family and ask them how they were every now and then.

Seemed that Kiritsugu did not leave them empty handed and had even made proper fund plans for his family to keep them safe.

Moving on, Jill Pritchett was then assigned to other tasks which mainly involved the more 'popular' guilds and mages. She was honestly disappointed that she had to do the same damn coverage on the same one dimensional mages. Honestly quirks and abilities aside, none of the mages were really that interesting as Kiritsugu Emiya was.

There was a natural air of mystery around him and his personality seemed more complex than most mages these days. Kiritsugu took his job very seriously and was highly adept as a Combat Mage. Despite his naturally avoiding characteristic he did talk.

Only problem was he didn't want to talk too much but did say things that made more sense and was relevant to the topics.

But compared to him, they were so disappointing. Honestly the only interview she remotely enjoyed taking was Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi. And don't even get her started on Blue Pegasus and their weird antics. She would rather go and face Alucard, as the famed Dark Mage Killer was known in certain circles.

The only reason she knew of the name Alucard was because she found out about after she had spied on the Guild Masters Association building, honestly a smile and shy behavior was all she needed to find out about the Dark Mage Killer.

And now here she was, reporting some exclusive report about the S Class Battle Circuit, which she did not like at all along with the Grand Magic Games.

The S Class Battle Circuit was just a blatant way of showing off and guaranteed S Class ranking, to her this was wrong as it was not acquired by the usual methods that most guilds employed in thei age old traditions.

Still, the Grand Magic Games was a success and it was not going away anytime soon. As for the S Class Battle Circuit, she guess that it would be around a year at most if at least one more Wizard Saints gets elected. Though she doubts anyone from this tournament will be selected. As nearly any and all mages came here to showcase their strength. Still, she could not deny they were strong.

'If only they put in half the effort to stop Dark Guilds. Honestly, what happened?' Jill thought as she was sitting down on the bench. She was not only going to report on the overall S Class Battle Circuit tournament, take interviews of the competing mages but also get the opinions of the people who were going to be spectators. And now she sighed once more.

However, she was also bored beyond belief. All the major players of the tournament had arrived and were already in the city. What would she do now? Wait and explore the city a bit more or just sit here do nothing? The first option seemed better considering the opening ceremony will begin with the crowning of Miss Fiore X789. Everybody knew Jenny Realight was going to win, hands down there was no other competition right now.

Maybe if Mirajane Strauss was still around then Jenny would've been given a run for her money.

But the better question that Jill had was 'Why was the crowning taking place before the start of the S Class Battle Circuit?!'

This was a joke.

"Maybe I'll go to Verde. They do have good ice cream there." Jill muttered as she got up and was walking through the crowd. A good thing about Fuyuki was the people as in, the wide range of people that were always around from other places.

It was a gathering of sorts. For example, there was a man who was clearly from the neighboring nation of Bosco if his flamboyantly colorful attire along with his family was anything to go by.

Then there was the blonde haired man who was avoiding everyone and walking away. He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt that had a red spiral design on the back and blue pants with…black tapes around them?

Huh?

Jill Pritchett had never seen such a strange way of using tape before. He was also wearing strange sandals. His toes were exposed but the sandals covered everything else up to his heels probably. This was a bizarre way of clothing but what stood out the most was the outline of a tattoo on his right forearm as it was covered by some sort of arm guards that only covered from the wrist to near the elbow.

In fact the part that was sticking seemed eerily familiar to….

"No way." Jill said as she brought her hands near her mouth. She really couldn't believe it.

There was a rumor going around for more than a month that Fairy Tail had a new member and that he was strong. Jason one of Daily Sorcerer's most famous reporters, which Jill questions as to how he rose to such a position, had gotten a report from Jenny Realight that Fairy Tail had apparently acquired a new mage who had taken down the reformed guild of Eisenwald who were led by Erigor the Reaper and even had a Lizardman with them.

This new mage, Naruto Uzumaki if Jill remembers his name correctly, had single handedly taken down the entire guild in minutes and killed the Lizardman with a red spear that tore its entire body apart.

Then the Magic Council had leaked out news that Warrod Sequen's, one of the Four Gods of Ishgar, grandson had joined Fairy Tail. Jill had even visited Magnolia Town more than a month ago to find this blonde haired mage, but the day she went she found no trace as that was her only free day.

Apparently he had gone with two girls to help on their magic, so much for gathering information on a new and interesting mage. But from what she learned from the other mages of Fairy Tail, the blonde was…unusual. He really did not fit the rambunctious personality that nearly every mage of Fairy Tail had, instead she learned he was a quiet individual and didn't carry himself too highly.

* * *

There was no way she was letting this chance go by. Slowly she started to follow the blonde haired mage. Perhaps he was here for the S Class Battle Circuit. No, he did not seem to be carrying any sort of baggage with him.

She did hear that he uses **Konso Maho / Requip Magic** , though she didn't get the name of his **Requip Configuration** since the blonde hadn't told anyone from his guild what it was called.

Soon enough they were out of the station as Jill followed the man with the spiky blonde hair. She still did not get a good look at his face and then all of a sudden the man had stopped in front of Verde.

He went through the automated sliding doors of the mega mall and soon enough Jill was having trouble following the blonde haired man. She looked an entire fifteen minutes before realizing that the man could not be found. She sighed. Here she was looking to get an exclusive interview with the man who was basically an enigma in Fairy Tail's tough time. She then went near the ice cream stand and bought a chocolate cone for herself as she idly began to eat it.

"Well there goes that chance." Jill said as she sighed. "I have the worst rotten luck. Here I thought I found one interesting mage to interview."

"Then don't stalk me next time." said the person sitting right beside her. Jill followed the source of the deep, enchanting male voice and saw that a man was sitting beside her and was staring straight ahead. He was wearing the same outfit as the person she had followed.

The spiky, blonde hair was there along with the lightly tanned skin as the person turned his head to face her. Once more another person became victims of the captivation blue eyes the beholder had. Jill stared for sometime before she looked at his face and had to admit that the person was quite handsome and had a chiseled body as his clothes stuck to his Olympian frame.

"Well, care to tell me who you are?" he asked.

"Are you Warrod-sama's grandson? Naruto Uzumaki I believe?" Jill asked and Naruto looked at her for some time before he spoke up again.

"I believe I was the one who asked the question first." Naruto said as he noted her appearance and tried to sense if she had magical power. There was no large trace of a high magical power and Naruto assumed she was probably following for a different reason. She had said she was looking for him for an interview and he could venture from her body language she was probably not lying about her following of him. 'This could help….it will bring some attention towards the guild.'

"Right, I'm sorry." Jill said as she nervously smiled a bit. "My name is Jill Pritchett and I'm a reporter from Daily Sorcerer. I'm supposed to do some coverage for the S Class Battle Circuit and I thought you were one of the mages I was looking for a month ago. I even visited your guild. Did they not tell you about it?" She then extended her hand as she felt Naruto's large hand slowly clasp hers and felt the unusual amount of warmth in it.

"Yes, they did." Naruto said remembering how some of the men in the guild were telling him how a pretty magazine journalist was looking for him when he had gone to unlock Kinana's magic along with Laki. She must've been the one. "Excuse my previous behavior but I was under the assumption someone was following me for the wrong reasons. Naruto Uzumaki, as you had guessed before." They shook hands and then separated them.

"It's alright Naruto-san, it was wrong on my part to do so." Jill said and Naruto nodded lightly. "You see I heard about you from one of our reporters. And I was very curious to have a one on one interview with you. Will you have it now?"

"I suppose I could." Naruto said thinking about the time. "I won't be late for the event at the Genesis Arena, will I?"

"Which event are you talking about?" Jill asked, praying that this guy who seemed a bit of a wary and calculative mage was not a pervert.

"The S Class Battle Circuit." Naruto said.

"Oh. Will you be taking part in it?" Jill asked and Naruto once more lightly nodded. "Not really, I guess you want to see the opening ceremony too, right?"

"There's an opening ceremony?" Naruto asked. He was honestly not told about it when Warrod had confirmed that Naruto was registered to enter the tournament. He had never heard of an opening ceremony for the Battle Circuit before. He now remembered Warrod _smiling_ when he had given Naruto the Rune Mark which was on Naruto's left palm. Was the old man up to something?

"Yes, there is. Apparently the crowning of Miss Fiore X789 is going to happen before the tournament….starts." Jill paused before the last word she uttered as she watched the blonde haired close his eyes as his eyebrows narrowed. Out of frustration he grabbed the pinch of his nose and sighed. Jill was quite honestly surprised at his behavior. Considering his looks, she thought he would've been more interested.

"How pointless." Naruto said in a completely blank tone. He knew that people here enjoyed their lives but having a Beauty Contest before a tournament? That was just plain out cheap fan service. Then again Naruto Uzumaki told himself he did not understand a lot of things in this world even after three years. Living a life of deception and dealing death was something he was to completely get over even now.

Perhaps one day he would understand, but today was not that day.

"You're different than the normal mages of Fairy Tail." Jill said not even hesitating to give her remark as the blonde haired mage looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong. Fairy Tail was and always will be my favorite guild. I mean I still remember how Gildarts Clive used to be when I was a teen. And the others weren't nothing down to look at either. But your….personality is very different from the typical Fairy."

"Perhaps it's because of my personality." Naruto said as he observed the people in the mall. He had to admit that the town…city? He wasn't sure but whatever Fuyuki was, was truly a sight worth remembering. For the life of him, the lifestyle of Earthland still fascinated him to no end even after three years of living on this planet. He then looked back at the brown haired reporter and spoke, "You said something about an interview?"

"Yes, do you agree to being a part of one?" Jill asked and once more received a nod from the blonde haired mage. She then took out a Lacrima Video Recorder as she placed it in front of the bench they sat on and pressed her index and middle fingers on it. A magic circle protruded out from the Lacrima crystal and surrounded the floor of the bench. Naruto noted that the incoming noise surrounding them didn't come in and guessed it cancelled out the external noise effect.

"Jill Pritchett here with Naruto Uzumaki, a new member of Fairy Tail and for those of you who don't know he is also the grandson of Warrod Sequen, one of the Four Gods of Ishgar. So Naruto-san, tell us a bit about yourself." Jill said and Naruto looked at her with the same, damn blank expression he was famous for.

"Call me Naruto. Honorifics like those annoy me." Naruto said and Jill's eyes widened in interest. "As for what to tell, I don't really know what to say specifically."

"I see, perhaps you could tell us what sort of magic you use. I am sure that the audience will be wanting to know about it." Jill said and Naruto remained silent for a bit before speaking.

"Mostly I rely on physical combat. However, I use **Requip Magic** and **Light Magic**. I can also use elemental magic from all five categories." Naruto said and Jill spoke up again.

"So how is it like being the grandson of Warrod Sequen?" She asked.

"Adopted grandson." Naruto corrected her. "I was adopted by the Old Man when I was sixteen when he came to Waas Forest and he accidentally stumbled upon my house. As for growing up with him, well he has a very green thumb and his jokes make me cringe."

"I see." Jill said with a slight sweat drop. Were Sequen's jokes really that bad? "Moving on Naruto, why are you here to participate in the S Class Battle Circuit? I mean no disrespect, but Fairy Tail hasn't exactly been S Class material for some time now."

"Exactly." Naruto said and Jill saw something in his eyes. A spark… A spark of hope and mystery. "People have forgotten why Fairy Tail was once the number one guild of Fiore. I am simply here to give everyone a wake-up call."

"So you plan to bring Fairy Tail back to its number one spot?" Jill asked. "That's going to be a lot of hard work."

"True. It is going to be hard work. But who said I'm going to do it alone?" Naruto said as she looked at him with eyes that showed interest of a magnificent scale. "It may not be today, or tomorrow. But here my words carefully….In two years…Two years, Fairy Tail will be back in its rightful place right at the top."

"I see, well good luck to you then Naruto Uzumaki." Jill said and as if on cue the circle beneath their feet disappeared as all the bustling noises of the populace came back. "That was different. I expected something more along the lines of you'll be number one after this tournament and take part in the Grand Magic Games."

"Hardly." Naruto said as he stood up. "The Grand Magic Games is nothing more than a joke to me. Determining who's the number one guild simply by conducting a tournament to show off your strongest members? Pathetic. The same can be said for the S Class Battle Circuit, something I hope they'll abolish considering the amount of negative backlash this tournament has received from the higher ups."

"That's true." Jill said as she too stood up. "It seems that you too resent this tournament. Yet you're participating in it. The only conclusion I can draw is that you're doing this to flock more attention towards Fairy Tail and by extension S Class Missions. That will increase the guild's reputation more."

"Perceptive." Naruto said as he turned around. "I'm afraid this is goodbye, Jill Pritchett." He said as he began to walk away. To his surprise he saw that Jill merely muttered goodbye to him and left on her own accord. No sudden blush, no clinginess or any other factor that indicated admiration on a physical scale.

Naruto sighed a sigh of satisfaction that he was not ogled by an attractive woman, yet it felt strange at the same time.

Huh.

Things do happen for the first time. Naruto was then contemplating on whether he should go the Genesis Arena now. True he had nothing better to do but at the same time, there would be a goddamn crowning of Miss Fiore before the tournament started.

The way forward was clear.

Naruto idly wandered around the limitless area of the Verde mall before a particular store caught his eye. Tohsaka Magecraft Haven. Now the store did not have such a lavish space as the others, rather it had a simple outlook if the old styled text that boldly declared the store's name was any indication.

The word 'Magecraft' had caught his attention. Over the years apart from his training and killing Dark Mages, Naruto had so often visited the Grand Library in Lupinus Town and those were some of the times he generally enjoyed. Naruto did learn how to appreciate well written books and the books on **Hikari Maho / Light Magic** application and manipulation. He also learned a lot of history regarding Fiore in general.

However, the Grand Library did have its own fair share of missing important chunks on history. More particularly, there was no mention on why the calendar of Ishgar or rather Fiore as it is known now had an 'X' in it. It seemed that any and all information related to year X000 was lost. Even Warrod told him that that was lost knowledge and no one alive in living history knew about. Now if only Naruto knew someone who was alive and knew all these things.

Back to the matter at hand, the reason why 'Thaumaturgy' in particular caught his attention was because that was an old term used for 'Magical Control and Distribution'. Back when Fiore still used to be called Ishgar. As Naruto was somewhat of a history buff he went in the shop and looked around.

It felt like an antique store to be honest. Age old items lying around in tip top condition waiting to be sold yet something told him people did not appreciate these old relics. And then there was the bookshelf that caught his attention.

So many lucrative titles of aged books that had withered over the years all waiting there to be read and Naruto stood in front of it and his eyes were glued to the titles on the top shelf.

Isghar: A Lost Name

Swirl of the Root

Runes and Ancient Scriptures

Advanced Thaumaturgy

Transmutation of Origin

"Incredible." Naruto muttered as he saw the books. Among all of them these six had caught his eye more than the others. He then felt the presence of another and looked to the left as he saw an expensive, vintage desk as the wood reflected the light that fell on it showcasing the amount of effort that went into keeping it clean.

There was a woman who came in through the back door and she had dark brown hair that flowed freely and she was wearing a full sleeved white blouse and dark black skirt. She had a fair complexion and her light brown eyes were widened in surprise as she saw Naruto Uzumaki.

"Welcome to Tohsaka Magecraft Haven." The woman said a little unsure. She was surprised that much Naruto was sure of. "How may I help you, sir?"

"It's alright, ma'am." Naruto said as he slowly walked over to the desk and stood there. "I was simply here by chance. The shop's name was what really brought me here. And the books on the shelf are quite unique."

"I see. It's quite rare for anyone to be interested in those books. Sorry, I spoke out of line. It's just that not many people are even interested in those books." She said.

"Are those books for sale by any chance?" Naruto asked and the woman shook her head almost immediately.

"Sorry sir, but those are rare books passed down through the family. You could read them here if you want but you cannot buy them." She said with a small smile.

"I see. So those books were written by your family I presume." Naruto said and the woman had her eyes widen a bit. "The way you said it implies a deep fondness for the books. It's only an assumption."

"You're right. These books were passed down the Tohsaka Family for generations." She said and then she realized she did not introduce herself despite having a somewhat mid-length conversation with the man. "Where are my manners? My name is Aoi Tohsaka and you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said and bowed his head a bit, an action that the woman reciprocated. His mind was still fixed on the books. Those titles seemed rare and seemed to pique his interest a lot. "Is it possible for me to take down some notes while I'm here? Surely that would be acceptable."

"I suppose but the Jeweled Archive is not to be touched." She said in a rather stern tone and Naruto noted it.

"I wasn't interested in that book rather the ones from the left and ending at Transmutation of Origin." Naruto said and Aoi seemed to lighten up a bit at the prospect.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Aoi said and Naruto nodded. "You're free to copy notes from those books. I remember only one other person coming here to read them."

"I see thank you." Naruto said as he cast a genjutsu over himself as he activated the Sharingan. To the world it would seem like that he was reading one of the books while taking notes in another pad he had with him. In reality he had already made five clones who had taken the books and started to copy everything down in the books in empty scrolls.

His calligraphy skills were being exploited to their utmost pinnacle in conjunction with the deadly ocular memory of the Sharingan that was recording all the knowledge as well. Still the books were quite large and he would have to come back here for at least one more day.

According to Warrod Sequen the S Class Battle Circuit was supposed to start at 11:00 and right now it was 10:55. He had enough time if the map he had was any indication and there was the fact that there would be a pointless coronation which he was not even remotely interested in. So sitting back he merely watched his clones scribble away with furious accuracy and was rather proud of their work.

Around 26 minutes had passed when the clones informed him that they were nearly half way done, Naruto told them to placed the books on top another and told the rest to dispel. Naruto sealed all the scrolls into his body, then broke the genjutsu and placed the books back on the top shelf.

"I think I'll need to come back here one more day, Tohsaka-san." Naruto said as he went forward to the front desk as the woman sat with some tea.

"You're very good at writing fast, Uzumaki-san." Aoi said with a sheepish smile as she remembered, from her point of view, how the blonde haired man was furiously writing away at a breakneck speed. She then spoke again, "Would you like to have some tea, Uzumaki-san?"

"I'm afraid I can't." Naruto said with small bow of his head. "I have some rather urgent business to attend to. I will however have some the next time I come here."

"If you don't mind me asking Uzumaki-san, did you come here to visit Fuyuki for just business or some tourism as well?" Aoi asked with a polite tone.

"Well, I will roam around the region a bit but the main purpose for coming is for the S Class Battle Circuit." Naruto said.

"Oh, so you're here to watch the tournament?" Aoi asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No I'm here to compete in it." Naruto said and Aoi put her cup down as she was going to take the first sip of the warm black tea.

"I see." Aoi said and mentally slapped face palmed for not realizing it sooner. It wasn't everyday that normal people come in to read those books. The last one who did was a pretty famous mage and was a resident of Fuyuki himself, though his people skills needed more work if she was to be honest. The person before her seemed a bit like him, only he did not have the smell of tobacco coming off of him. "Good luck for your tournament then Uzumaki-san."

"Thank you." Naruto said in his iconic blank voice and Aoi felt a bit distorted by his tone right now. She watched the mage slowly walk out of the store and then realized she had forgotten to ask something.

"I didn't ask what guild he was from." Aoi said to no one in particular but someone had heard as he entered through the back door. She turned around to see a black haired man with a goatee as he was wearing casual clothes that consisted of a red shirt, dark gray pants and brown shoes.

"Ask who what Aoi?" the man asked. This was Tokiomi Tohsaka, the older brother of Aoi. Well older twin brother by exactly six minutes.

"Someone came in to read the old books. Apparently he's competing in the S Class Battle Circuit." Aoi said and Tokiomi looked at her with narrowed eyes as he had scratched his goatee.

"Did he say his name?" Tokiomi asked, generally interested in the prospect of a competing mage visiting their shop.

This was more of a second shop for the Tohsaka family of four. Their main primary shop was Tohsaka Crystallization, a shop which emphasized using **Hōseki Maho / Jewel Magic** or as the Tohsaka family liked to call it traditionally **Hōseki Majutsu / Jewel Magecraft**.

The Tohsaka Family used to consist of a long line of famed mages but over the years due to their unhealthy obsession over the Root or as the world knew it better by the popular term, the One True Magic a lot of social contact within the family itself was lost.

Tokiomi's father was a victim of this and he refused to follow the path of his father and used **Hōseki Majutsu** to create high end decorative furniture or items that even the Royal Kingdom ordered, business was good and Tokiomi was happily married with his wife and he had a child. As for his sister, she was also like him in that regard but she insisted on keeping the place open.

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki if I remember correctly." Aoi said with a small smile.

"You know, I've got tickets to that place and Rin-chan was insisting to go there." Tokiomi said as he remembered his ten year old daughter _insisting_ that she had to go. "Do you want to go as well? It's going to start in a while."

"Then why was he here? Won't he be late?" Aoi said with curiosity and in that sense, why was Tokiomi still here and not taking his family to the Genesis Arena?

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Apparently they're going to hold the Miss Fiore crowning ceremony before the tournament starts. Apparently it was decided upon popular vote from the people. And there is no way I am letting my precious Rin-chan take up any modeling tendencies this early on." Tokiomi said like any defensive father would.

After all, what father in the world would want their daughter to ever grow up? Nope, ten year old Rin Tohsaka was fine just the way she was.

"Maybe I'll go, but what about the shop?" Aoi asked as she was a bit interested to see what sort of magecraft the man she met earlier today used.

"Relax, imouto." Tokiomi said trying to tease his younger twin as she pouted at his way of addressing her. "An early closing day won't make that much of a difference."

"Fine. But you're buying sweet popcorn on the way." Aoi said as Tokiomo deflated a bit at the prospect of buying it. Seriously his sister and daughter were like gluttons when it came to that particular food.

* * *

Location: Genesis Arena

"Excuse me but can I help you?" One of the uniform wearing security guards of the mall asked as he looked at the blond young man before him.

"I'm here to take part in the tournament." Naruto said as he showed them his open palm. The mark on his palm was a design that looked like an eight pointed star enclosed by two circles as a snake like formation of red magical line was in the center of the design. The sigil then glowed and the runes on the front desk table reacted to it as the security guard there nodded to the one who was questioning Naruto.

"Your **Verification Rune** checked out. Good luck." The man said and Naruto lightly nodded as he walked through the metallic tunnel that went to the main arena.

This was his first step to helping the place that had provided him a home of sorts. Where he could proudly say he had found people other than Menma he cared about. He saw the brighter light at the end of the tunnel. And then Naruto Uzumaki, once more stood in front of the world as they saw the blonde mage standing proud before them.

His eyes scanned the area and saw that the Miss Fiore crowning had ended as they were removing all the Anti-Air Ramp that was previously made by the Archibald Incorporated who were the forefront company in making magically crafted stages and arena constructions.

The Genesis Arena itself was made with the help of the architects of Archibald Inc. Naruto was glad he did not have to waste his time with a worthless show before a tournament. As much as he loved beautiful women, there was a time and place for everything and this was not one of those.

Then Naruto Uzumaki smiled. Once upon a time, it used to be a rare event that Naruto used to smile. He seemed to be doing it more nowadays. He was getting soft and the reason he smiled right now was because his eyes had landed upon a group of people. There were around more than 30 people in that group and all of them were cheering specifically for him.

"Ike Naruto!" Macao yelled at the top of his voice as everyone saw the current Fourth Master of Fairy Tail waving a large flag that had the guild's symbol on it. Naruto saw that everyone was here, hell the old hag Poryluscia was here as well though that might have to do more with the fact that she was here as a medical specialist.

Each and every one of them, minus pink haired mage, was cheering loudly for him. None were cheering louder than Kinana and Laki, ever since his 'deal' as he termed it in his mind, the girls were getting closer to him every day. It was a fresh breath of air for him and truth be told he did enjoy his time with them.

He nodded at all of them and headed towards the center of the squared arena made of magic enhanced concrete and stood with his competition. Only one person caught his eye at the very beginning and that person was walking towards Naruto.

He was tall, around the same height as Naruto, and had a slim frame. He had long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders that was done in a high pony tail and a thin mustache. His face was long and sharp, nearly pointy ears rested on the sides of his ead and his eyelashes were rather prominent. His lips however were dark colored, to the point one could mistake it as if he had put on lipstick. He was wearing a militaristic outfit that consisted of a long, grayish coat closed on the right side of his chest by a belt circling his waist and by another one going over his right shoulder.

The coat had wide, black stripes going down from the high collar, which sported rings hanging from the front all the way to the cuffs. He was also wearing a dark red cape that covered his left arm. He was also wearing rings on his fingers that stood out and finally black colored boots that stood their ground firmly.

However, despite his less than subtle style of clothing Naruto Uzumaki could easily feel his magical power. It was far more than the average mage should have. However, compared to Naruto, who was suppressing it all too well, it was still smaller.

Though he could not dispute the fact the man was strong. It would all have to depend on his type of magic he used and then there was his way of controlling his magic.

Each and every factor had to be considered and Naruto would be observing this man's matches more than the others.

"Greetings." The man said as he stood before Naruto with a kind, and fake, smile before him. "If I may ask, are you from Fairy Tail?"

"Perhaps." Naruto replied and he could feel the man's anger….it was faint but he could feel it. Pure anger but he didn't let it come to his face.

"Now now, mage-san." The man said as Naruto could see him gritting his teeth a bit. "We shouldn't be behaving like this ne?"

"Hn." Naruto grunted like a true Uchiha as he walked away from him and felt his anger increase exponentially. Yeah, Naruto Uzumaki had a bad habit like that. Letting someone's emotions take the better of them allowed more weaknesses to identify in battle and Naruto was a master in exploiting other people's emotions.

The man for his part didn't really follow him and his eyes went back to his guild mates. He saw a certain look of worry upon their faces and was trying to figure out why they were worried.

Worry for him in the tournament? Probably not, he had assured them that the only he would be going back to Fiore would be when he wins the S Class Battle Circuit. Perhaps it was because of the man he had just met. That seemed more logical.

"You really shouldn't draw that much attention to yourself." Said a rather….silky male voice. Naruto turned around to see a man who was wearing a suit.

He was a slim young man of average height with dark, spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders, with long strands framing his face as the two bangs framing and partially covering his face's sides. For some godforsaken reason he had his eyes closed and his arms were crossed as if he was posing. Naruto tried to ignore him but he spoke up again.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki." The man said and Naruto looked at him through the corner of his eyes. He then did a dramatic pose while Naruto heard the squeals of various women at his action. He also heard a lot of cheering being done for him. "My name is Ren Akatsuki also known as Silent Night Ren one of the members of Trimen group and-."

"Never heard of you." Naruto said as he walked away from him leaving him comically stricken and was counting very slowly from one to as many numbers he could.

He was _pissed_ at his name. Ren...AKATSUKI. Akatsuki…an organization he was a part of.

A shinobi group considered so powerful that all Five Great Shinobi villages, along with support from the other minor villages, decided to fight against them in a war that decided the fate of his world.

Akatsuki…..a group consisting of nothing less than Kage level shinobi who could destroy villages by themselves

When Naruto joined the Akatsuki, they had all the more reason to fear the group that adorned the black cloaks and red clouds.

And then there's this womanizing, shit stain of a mage…Ren Akatsuki, insulting the name of that death dealing group.

Honestly, he was lucky the other members of the S Ranked criminal group were dead or they would've killed him upon learning of him on general principle. Itachi included, even he didn't tolerate unnecessary bullshit.

Then Naruto Uzumaki realized….he was the only Akatsuki member left alive.

All the while he was contemplating his thoughts he saw that members from the Magic Council were here and were already giving a speech. Naruto then noticed that neither Gran Doma nor Org were here.

However, Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale and currently the Fifth Seat Holder of the Ten Wizard Saints was here as a judge from the looks of it. The master of Sabertooth, Jiemma, who happened to be the Sixth Seat Holder was also here and was openly glaring at Naruto who merely smirked at his glare. His glare intensified and Naruto's smirk grew wider.

Naruto then noticed that the tournament had officially begun, he must've not been paying attention to whatever was being said. He sighed and his vision focused on the large screen to see his name was the first to pop up and the moment people found out he was from Fairy Tail….the arena became silent for a moment before the voiced opinions of all the people could be heard.

"Fairy Tail…"

"Wait Fairy Tail is taking part in this tournament?"

"Who are they kidding?!"

"Who the heck is that guy?"

"Man I forgot about them."

"Can he even win?"

"He's probably weak like the rest of his guild."

"Hey go back!"

"Why are they even here?!"

"They're probably weak, they have been for the last four years!"

All this was being said and the members of Fairy Tail in the crowds were barely restraining themselves from lashing out. What did these people know? What did they know about the pain and suffering the guild was going through for the last five years? Before the members of Fairy Tail could say something, someone beat them to it.

"Then shut up and watch me prove you wrong." Naruto's cold voice cut through theirs like a hot knife through butter. The entire arena wanted to say something but for some reason the icy stare he gave them forbid them to do so. He then watched the other name of the person he would be fighting. Warcry from Quatro Cerberus.

All the other participants left the squared battleground as a man stepped on to it.

Warcry is a tan-skinned, young, slim man with a very muscular abdomen. He has an elongated and rectangular face and nose, and is seen showing his teeth most of time, giving him a ferocious look. He has squared eyes with small dark pupils, thin eyebrows and no visible hair. His fingernails also seem to have been painted a dark color.

He also seemed to be wearing a dog-like cloak, which is colored beige and possesses a red mane, long ears and jaw, resembling an animal carpet made from the skin and fur of dead animals. Warcry had inserted his head inside the dog's mouth, hiding his hair, and his Guild Crest is localized on the back of the cloak.

Aside from the cloak, Warcry wore only dark pants with rectangular white stripes, with the bottom of his pants stuffed into light-colored boots. On his wrists he wears long bands with tassels and stripes. He was also howling.

'Don't underestimate him.' Naruto told himself as he ignored the annoying howls the man was giving. 'Perhaps this is a ruse to make me underestimate him. Pretty smart-'

"WILD!" Warcry yelled and Naruto changed his train of thought.

'Well you can choose your friends, but you can't choose your enemies.' Naruto thought as he looked at the ridiculous pose of dog costumed man. So many openings to exploit and kill him with a kunai. Honestly he was starting to wonder what all the hype about the S Class Battle Circuit was all about.

"Prepare to get your ass beaten into the ground." Warcry said as he pointed at Naruto who looked at him blankly as the dog costume wearing man took a fighting stance. He was seeing that Naruto wasn't taking a stance and was rather angry at him.

"Hey! Get ready little Fairy, I'm about to send you back home in a cast." Warcry said and then the referee for the match signaled for the magical barrier around the ground to be erected. A light blue layer of Barrier Magic surrounded the four pillars at the corners. The referee then signaled for the match to begin.

And Warcry….gave a war cry as he rushed at Naruto Uzumaki with a fair amount of speed. Naruto looked at Warcry as he stood before him and was going to punch him. Naruto merely looked at him and out of instinct Warcry jumped back…..

Everyone merely stared at the dog wearing man who was profusely sweating all of a sudden. He wasn't sure what happened but for a moment…..he felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest. He felt like he was losing blood and as soon as he backed away from Naruto, he was regaining his senses.

'Was it...some sort of illusonary magic?' Warcry asked himself

"Are you going to make a move or not?" Naruto asked and Warcry didn't reply.

What Naruto did was unleash a bit of his Killing Intent on Warcry. Compared to most of the shinobi of his world, Naruto's Killing Intent was more potent and enough to make a person commit suicide just upon feeling it.

The only one who rivaled his absolute resolve to kill his enemies and show no mercy in any manner at all, was his grandfather Madara Uchiha. Warcry felt the brunt of it as he had neared Naruto and having never felt something like this before in his entire life before.

He was confused as to what had happened and was still reeling from the effects of it.

Naruto sighed before he rushed at Warcry and was just a yellow blur to the audience who couldn't follow his movements properly. Naruto appeared in front of him and delivered perfectly time punches followed by his elbows and then knees in the jaw, temples, collarbone, ribs, throat, solar plexus and his femur.

Naruto then punched him with a considerable amount of force backing his fist as it made its impact on Warcry's face as the entire crowd cringed at the cracking noise as the mage of Quattro Cerberus flew back. Naruto rushed up to him once more and decreased his speed as he got low at an awkward tilted angle on the floor and extended his foot to hit Warcry right on his chin as he was sent flying into the air.

Naruto jumped up immediately and slammed his hands together to interlock them as chakra was being gathered in them to enhance the strength. He then brought down his conjoined fists on Warcry's chest as he fell down on the arena with great and everyone heard a huge thud when the mage of Quattro Cerberus fell on the battle ground creating a web of cracks on the spot he fell.

Everyone then watched as Naruto rushed down at him with his foot extended as if he was going to axe kick him.

This was something he learned over the years and from a few short lessons with Tsunade and Shizune he knew how it worked. However, he'd have to decrease the actual power behind this attack, unless he wanted to kill Warcry on spot.

" **Tsutenkyaku / Heavenly Foot of Pain"** Naruto muttered as he brought his foot down at fifth of its original strength.

Precise chakra control mixed with the perfect moderation of strength. The foot made contact with Warcry's body and he screamed out in pain as some bone crunching noises could be heard. A small crater formed around the body of Warcry as the concrete couldn't take some of the filtered damage.

Naruto then began to walk away from the downed mage of Quattro Cerberus when the proctor for the match declared him the winner.

The entire arena was silent for a moment. The naysayers who so vigorously proclaimed the clear disdain for Fairy Tail had nothing to verbally retaliate with. Quattro Cerberus was no small or weak guild, far from it they were one of the guilds that stood out more due to the physical strength their members represented.

Warcry was an up and coming mage who was noted for his **Tear Magic** , which had its own set of merits. But, this new mage of Fairy Tail had beaten the physically dominant, dog wearing mage in quick and precise fashion. He didn't even give Warcry a chance to use his magic and beat him with hand to hand combat alone.

"YEAH!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!"

The glassy wall of silence was shattered by Naruto Uzumaki's guildmates as they began to cheer him on for his first victory and Naruto shook his head at their antics with a small smile. The former shinobi of Konoha then noticed that a low tier A Class mage was then put up against the man Naruto had previously spoken with, the one who was restraining his negative emotions against Naruto.

Naruto saw his name clearly and would remember it.

Jose Porla.

Naruto witnessed Jose Porla swiftly taking out his opponent by simply using **Fire Magic**. It was a good display of using magically enhanced fire but Naruto was inwardly laughing at the pathetic heat of the flames. His fire had more intensity when he was ranked as a genin.

Even Sasuke Uchiha admitted out loud that compared to the versatility of Naruto's manipulation of fire, he was still weak. Naruto then saw Jose passing him by and he didn't miss the glare that was sent his way. Naruto witnessed all the other fights and only found two competitors interesting.

Kurohebi from Raven Tail who had good reflexive instincts when it came to close quarters combat and he had also used the same spell that Jose had previously used in the last fight, although the control of it was a bit messed up as Naruto's eyes saw it. He assumed that he had **Copy Magic** or something similar to it. The attacks were too similar to ignore. But he was sure that he could not copy the chakra based attacks that Naruto made.

Still his physical conditions were good, he could provide a small spar.

The other one who caught Naruto's eyes was Rufus Lore of Sabertooth. His magecraft was rather unique as Naruto did not see it being applied before. He created afterimages of himself and had combined Wind Magic and Fire Magic in successive attacks. However, Naruto had clearly seen him create the afterimage with a magic circle.

It wasn't like the afterimages Naruto or Rock Lee left when they fought at full speed with no gravitational restrictions on them. Still, his magic was complicated and Naruto would have to pay a bit more attention to him.

Forty three minutes had passed since the first round began and now the final match of the first round was underway. Naruto's eyes were rather fixed on the small mage that was fighting. She could not be more than thirteen years old.

The girl was wearing a dark red sleeveless battle suit like top and was wearing beige colored shorts that came down to her knees. She was a cute little girl if Naruto was to be honest and the fact that she tripped over and fell on the concrete almost made him giggle a bit, almost.

Her magenta colored hair was of a rarer color, a shade he had never seen before on a person and had mistaken it for amaranth as the color was so frighteningly similar, wastied in two pig tails with orange ribbons. Her eyes were blue, but not as deep blue as his. It was a bit darker shade of blue.

But the girl's cheerful behavior was a refreshing attitude compared to most of the mages today.

Naruto mentally groaned when he saw the orange ribbons, he instantly remembered the neon orange jumpsuit Menma used to wear as a genin. He loved his brother, but that jumpsuit had to be burned and Naruto did do it as he laughed out loud.

Back to the match at hand, the girl was using black wind magic as she ate the wind. Naruto eyes were focused on the girl who beat her opponent.

Sheria Blendy of Lamia Scale. The girl was waving at the crowd who were cheering for her and had come off stage, why wouldn't they she was an adorable little teen.

Then her little feet slipped once more as she was walking back to the competitors and Naruto grabbed her by the back of her shirt lifting her up as she stared at him with a small blush.

"Um, thank you." She said with a red face out of embarrassment. Naruto put her down and merely stood. Sheria was standing beside him and was sneaking glances at the blonde haired mage as if trying to find something out about him. The tournament would enter its second stage now and this would be the final round for today as the tournament would take a one day – one qualifying round format after this.

This was done so that there would be less weeding out of potential for the tournament. Naruto was not paying attention to the matches right now. Instead he could feel Jiemma glaring at him and then saw the master of Sabertooth switching his glance to Rufus Lore.

Naruto assumed that the target on his back had already been drawn, but at this point Naruto would relish a challenge. Ever since Gilgamesh XII, he hasn't had a good fight that forced him to be on edge for a while. No, Crime Sorciere does not count as he merely toyed around with them and they themselves knew just how overwhelming his strength could be. Naruto heard Sheria Blendy's voice addressing him.

"Ano, Naruto-san?" Sheria said and the former Akatsuki member looked at the magenta haired teen through the corner of his eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked not particularly interested in having a conversation right now. He did not want to be a jerk to the little girl, but right now his eyes were fixed on Jose Porla's fight. He could use **Wind Magic** too.

"If you don't mind me saying Naruto-san, I heard from Lyon-san from my guild that everyone in Fairy Tail is loud and cheerful. So, why are you…umm?" Sheria mumbled a bit before seeing that Naruto was looking at her with his icy, blue orbs and she flinched a bit at the sight. She realized that she may have gotten a bit too far with her mouth and spoke up, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said something like that!"

"It's alright." Naruto said as he looked at the smaller girl. "You're rather smart for your age."

"Oh! Um, thank you Naruto-san." Sheria said a little red from embarrassment. Even Jura and Lyon had said that she was quick for her age, but she was expecting the Uzumaki to say something cold instead. She remembered the voice with which he had spoken before, it made her shiver if she was to be honest.

"As for why I'm not cheerful and loud, well let's just say that I'm different." Naruto said as his eyes saw Jose Porla swiftly defeating his opponent, though this time he had broken the man's arm showing a bit of a sadistic streak inside him. All the more factors that made Naruto calculate his threat ranking.

"Naruto-san, what sort of magic do you use?" Sheria asked as any child her age ask with interest sparkling in her eyes. She was wondering about that for some time as she had seen him beat one of the Quattro Cerberus mage with just hand to hand combat alone.

"You'll find out later." Naruto said and Sheria deflated a bit. Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Any lesser man with a weaker control over his emotions would've immediately scooped up the young girl just for the cute face she was making at the moment.

If only Naruto Uzumaki wasn't such a shinobi who had been dealt with the sharp end of a kunai several times over, perhaps he could've been like his brother Menma. Maybe Naruto would've been the one who would wear orange and declare himself to be the future Hokage.

Maybe he would've forgiven Sarutobi and the others for keeping his heritage a secret and even forgive Sasuke for stabbing him with a **Chidori**. However, Naruto Uzumaki was not his brother Menma. He did not aspire to be Hokage, nor did he look up to the Third Hokage. If anything he despised the Sandaime, even now.

The old fool _deserved_ to die at the hands of his former student, which was his own mistake by letting Orochimaru escape in the first place.

"Mou, you're mean Naruto-san." Sheria said with the pout still intact on her face.

"Hn." Naruto grunted and smirked at her declaration as he saw his name being called up and as fate would have it, he was slated to go against Ren…Akatsuki.

'Of all people.' Naruto thought as he walked forward not really caring to even look at his opponent. However, his lips did twitch upwards, not only at the cheering of his guild mates but also because of the little girl who was standing beside him before.

"Good luck, Naruto-san!" Sheria said with a loud and cheerful voice as she waved to him. Naruto shook his head, that girl was far too adorable for her own good. Naruto did not respond verbally but raised his arm a little before waving it. It seemed that the crowd too was a bit more ecstatic to see him as some of them cheered him due to his one sided victory over Warcry.

'Hypocrites' Naruto thought in his mind. He stepped on the squared battle ground and saw that Ren Akatsuki had stepped up as well, despite the feeling of uneasiness he had which Naruto could feel very clearly. He had seen that look before. Countless times of the faces of those he had killed left and right.

So many people had lined up to kill Naruto Uzumaki, and so many had failed.

If he could survive the wrath of an Primordial Beast, an Unlimited Chakra charged Jinchuuriki and a literal Goddess, what chance did this 'pretty boy' have against someone like him.

This was an insult to his skills, hands down the biggest insult he was ever thrown. Even the Academy students were more serious than this. Hell Sakura and Ino fought more seriously in their ridiculous match up in the Chunnin Exams, and his doubts of whether anything could top that had been washed away the moment he saw Ren Akatsuki. Then again he was from Blue Pegasus as Naruto remembered the other two mages from Blue Pegasus.

The attractive blonde super model Jenny Realight and that glittering, posing model like mage….Hibiki was his name if he wasn't wrong in remembering it.

"You can quit if you want." Naruto said to the nervous mage. He was doing a moderate job at hiding his fear, but the slight nervous shaking of his knees, the small beads of sweat forming on his forehead and the barely noticeable twitching of his hands were dead giveaways to the former shinobi of Konoha.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Ren said with some confidence. "I have my honor as one of the Trimen to keep up. Plus what would the ladies think if I simply gave up." He said with a 'cool' smile and Naruto stared at him impassively.

"Thoughts like those are going to kill you before you know it." Naruto said and he looked around to see the **Runic Barriers** being activated. Naruto's eyes more specifically roamed to two people. Rufus Lore and Kurohebi.

Kurohebi was a given since he had some sort of magecraft copying ability and by the look of gleam in Rufus' eye and the buildup of magic focused around his ocular area, he figured that the mage of Sabertooth must've also had a variant of that magic or why else would he do that. Still Naruto would not use magic right now.

Chakra was and always will be his primary weapon, after all he had an amount that he could be considered a Tailed Beast rather than a human.

The buzzer of the fight went off and Naruto saw Ren making a magic circle while he posed. A layer of wind surrounded him like a bubble and lifted him into the air as he moved around and Naruto's eyes were tracking him. Seems that the mage was a bit smarter than he looked, he chose the wise decision of not standing around in one place and took an aerial advantage to increase the gap between them.

'But can your eye keep up with me?' Naruto wondered and dashed off towards him and saw that Ren had made more magic circles from his fingers as he pointed them in a gun like fashion towards the blonde. Naruto saw felt the wind picking up around him and moved away in mid air as the former area he was formerly placed in exploded with wind fluttering about.

'So he can manipulate wind.' Naruto thought and brought his hands to the ever familiar tiger hand seal. At this point it had become second nature to him as he smirked. 'Let's see you two copycats trying to imitate this.'

' **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu / Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu'** Naruto said as he released a ball of red flames towards the air-bubble covered mage who was shocked at the way the fire spell was released as there was no indication of a circle but instantaneous fire being spewed out of his mouth, like Natsu Dragneel.

Ren exited the bubble he was in as it exploded right after he left and some parts of his suit were burnt.

He looked at Naruto who was bored and waiting for him to make a move.

"Are you..a Dragon Slayer?" Ren asked and Naruto looked at him carefully before giving his reply.

"Who knows?" Naruto said as he summoned a kunai from his **Requip Space** and rushed near Ren who summoned a magic circle near him as he swiped his hands.

" **Aerial Shot"** Ren said as some of the debris from the ground, resulted in from the previous fights, levitated and was heading towards Naruto who cut each and every one of them with his kunai as **Fuuton** chakra laced it and then spin kicked Ren away who skidded along the ground while trying to recover his bearings.

Naruto had decreased his speed to see if Ren could do anything to counter his attacks, even from the smallest of fights you could learn a lot of things.

He saw Ren getting up and swiping his hands once more as Naruto decreased his speed further.

" **Aerial"** Ren said with gritted teeth as he made a magic circle, his hand extended outwards pointing at the Fairy Tail mage he was in a fight with and Naruto felt his breathing being constricted. His ears were also starting to hurt as he felt a sudden change in the pressure of the air around him. Naruto stopped and looked around as held his breath.

'174 seconds' Naruto thought as he felt his lungs being coated with his chakra. This was a training exercise he did when he used to remain fully submerged in water. Naruto looked around and realized that Ren Akatsuki could control specific parts of the air around him.

Mainly territories of air and he couldn't focus on two places at the same time as there was a dome of air around him. So the only way to break this spell would be exert the pressure that was being built up inside the dome of air he was standing in.

He wasn't caught nor trapped in it, far from it Ren Akatsuki was underestimating him with that damn smirk of his.

"I've won." Ren said as he noted how Naruto was holding his breath in. "Call the match proctor, he can't hold his breath any longer." Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he made three hand seals, he made this jutsu when he was twelve.

'There you go underestimating me again.' Naruto thought as he broke his hands from the torii sign and cocked his right hand backwards as all fingers were closed with wind laced chakra surrounding it.

' **Fuuton: Senpuken / Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist'** Naruto thought as he brought his fist near the dome in front of him with some force as wind exploded from it cutting through the layer of air surrounding him.

The surprising and swishing blast of air from his fist not only broke the layer of air but also went near Ren Akatsuki who was hit by it as his suit and shirt had gotten considerably torn.

He tried to gain some distance but Naruto had enough of this match for now so he increased his speed and jumped towards Ren Akatsuki with his foot extended.

The flying kick hit Ren Akatsuki who had the wind knocked out of him as Naruto grabbed his arm and twisted it causing the mage to scream in pain. He was then driven on the ground as his face and chest collided with the ground. He was still reeling from the pain when he felt cold, sharp steel being pushed against his throat. Naruto Uzumaki's knee was placed perfectly on the lower end of his spine as the arm was still being held in an iron vice grip.

The black steel of the kunai was threatening to cut his throat and leak his precious, warm blood all over the floor.

"Do you yield?" Naruto asked as he tightened his grip on the kunai.

"Fine…." Ren said in a voice of disdain as the proctor was made aware of this. The screens on the sides of the arena showed the enhanced vision. Naruto got up and was declared the winner. Ren looked back at him as he touched the place where the blade had formerly been. "Say, were you really going to kill me?"

"Hn." Naruto grunted before walking away.

If he didn't understand what the grunt meant, than that was his problem. Naruto then went back as he heard the cheers of his guild mates and the crowd. Some of the competing mages were also clapping at his bravo performance against one of the members of the Trimen.

Sheria was clapping as well as Naruto came back to his original position.

"Suge, Naruto-san." Sheria said with the excitement of a teen. For some eerie reason, her behavior was reminding him of Menma. "I didn't know you were a Dragon Slayer!"

"I'm not a Dragon Slayer." Naruto said as he began to sit down and with a white glow a single leather couch formed behind him as he sat down on it and everybody was staring at him now as he leaned back into the chair.

"How did that couch appear?" Sheria asked.

"From my **Requip** Space." Naruto said as he put one of his elbows on the side top and his face rested against his enclosed fist.

It was a bad habit he had taken up quite recently. He had bought an excess amount of furniture as he decided he would be moving out of his Eastern Forest house, since the guild members were constantly asking questions about his house. Of course, that house would still act as his Secret House but he needed to move into a different location.

And Naruto Uzumaki was not going to live in any place less than dignified for him. Since his current house did not have much space in it, he moved all the furniture to his **Kamui** dimension. Coincidentally the furniture had appeared in his **Requip Space** which was nothing less than large and he summoned the couch merely as a joke, only to see it works.

"I see." Sheria said with a deadpan expression. "But, if you're not a Dragon Slayer how did you breathe out fire without making magic circles?"

"I don't know." Naruto said. "It's always been that way for me."

"So you're a natural fire user." Sheria said with some thought as she was taking a thinking pose.

"Here." Naruto said as he waved his hand and another couch similar to his appeared beside him. "Sit down….God Slayer."

"How did you know?" Sheria asked with a surprised expression. Naruto merely smirked at her and she blushed for some reason. She had to admit that other than Lyon Vastia this was one of the most handsome mages she had ever seen.

"Black colored magic usually signifies to two sorts of magic." Naruto said as he observed the match going on between Rufus and another. "Either it is **Yami no Maho / Darkness Magic** or the rare form of Lost Magic left by the gods to their chosen champions. Small miniscule particles containing some of the rare, near divine essence of such beings are condensed and processed to make God Particles. God Particles are then absorbed by the rare mages who consume them as their bodies get adjusted to the new changes before they are able to use **Metsujin Maho / God Slayer Magic**. Did I get that right?"

"Yup." Sheria said as she took the seat on the couch and was sinking into the soft comfort of the couch. "This is really comfy." She said with a child like expression.

* * *

Timeskip: Nearly Two Hours Later

Some of the fights had taken longer but finally the day had come to an end. Naruto Uzumaki was officially considered a dark horse in the tournament. The crowd in particular were changing their opinion of the Fairy Tail mage after his impressive back to back victories over notable mages like Warcry and Ren Akatsuki.

His cold and distant personality was apparently considered 'cool and mysterious' among them but more particularly so among the….fan girls he already acquired. Naruto had to release frustrate sighs once they saw those hearts in their eyes again. It was frustrating. On the bright side, he had made an acquaintance out of Sheria Blendy today.

Apparently the Sky God Slayer of Lamia Scale took part in this tournament despite her seniors telling her not to. Sheria proclaimed that she wanted to prove she wasn't a child like everyone treated her but was a mage and a damn good one once she got her complete power right. The ones who came with her, her cousin Sherry Blendy and Yuka Suzuki also believed in her. Jura Neekis, Ace of Lamia Scale, was also ecstatic to see her.

There was only one problem that Naruto saw with her. Her magical power was high, very high compared to someone her age. The main problem was that her body was not yet used to such a power even after all that training. There were some things that you could never fight against, and without the help of time there was no shortcut method to achieving this goal.

Naruto's next opponent for the next round was none other than Kurohebi from Raven Tail and apparently the man had tried to threaten Naruto with some sadistic remarks. Naruto merely looked at him for a few seconds before walking away.

Later on Naruto was greeted by the entire guild who were saying they were proud of his progress at the moment. Now he asked a rather important question.

"So, where are you guys staying?" Naruto asked.

"Well we haven't found a place yet, but don't worry. You stay focused on your tournament." Macao said as he patted Naruto on the back. Naruto didn't say anything merely because Jiraiya used to do the same thing to him.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Laki said with a smile as she watched the man she liked look at her. "I know you'll make us proud."

"Yup, so make sure you win the tournament like you said-kina." Kinana added her two cents as she had a large smile plastered on her face as well.

"If it's no big deal I just want to say something." Naruto said and coughed into his hands. "I sort of rented an entire house in the Suburban Area before coming here and I am sure it will be able to accommodate us all. And…why are you guys staring at me?" Naruto asked looking at their comical expressions.

"You rented an entire house?" Max asked.

"In the Shinto Area?" Nab asked.

"Which is considered one of the best places to live?" Jet asked.

"For just this tournament?" Droy finished the question.

"Yes." Naruto said with a sweat drop.

"Damn." Vijeteer said still reeling from the shock.

"I think you broke them." Kinana whispered in Naruto's ear as she was near him on his right side. Naruto nodded at her unsurely and she was glad that Naruto had changed over the last month. He seemed more…cheerful now.

"I think we should go, Naruto-kun." Laki said as she was on his left side and Naruto looked at her.

"I guess so." Naruto said as the three of them began to walk together. Naruto didn't show it but he was happy, inwardly happy. Today's crowd's reaction showed that there was a chance Fairy Tail would become popular again and by the Log, he'd be damned if he didn't win the tournament.

He saw that the rest of the members had finally recovered from their shock and were following the three. Of course some of the men were already making some jokes about the Laki and Kinana having a crush on Naruto. However, the seemingly shy attitude that the two girls had concerning Naruto was decreasing day by day.

Naruto himself was happy that they seemed more comfortable around him and all it took to get them in this shape was a healthy, hormone inducing make out session.

Not that he'd mind making out with them again, but he had control over himself. And he'd rather spend his time choking on kunai than go out with those fan girls.

Naruto felt some negative presences nearby and he was sure that he had felt them before when he was in the Genesis Arena.

'Come and try.' Naruto thought in his mind as he walked with his comrades. He looked at all of the members but his eyes and thoughts lingered on Laki and Kinana more than the others. He wasn't fighting for himself anymore, their pride was at stake too and he won't let them down.

He wouldn't let anyone down again.

Today was the first day of the S Class Battle Circuit and already there were hot news buzzing around about the new mage of Fairy Tail who was bet on by many to win the tournament.

* * *

Unknown Location, Fuyuki, Fiore.

"You are to ambush Naruto Uzumaki, understood?" said a man who was hiding in the shadows. "We don't want Fairy Tail to move up too quickly."

"Yes, master." Said another gruff voice. "It shall be done."


	18. Shinobi Mage 11

**I don't own Naruto or FT.**

* * *

Location: Damocles Ville, Suburban Area, Shinto, Fuyuki, Fiore, X789.

One whole day had passed since the S Class Battle Circuit had began in Fuyuki. Not only the city, but rather the entire nation of Fiore was enthralled by the sudden reemergence of Fairy Tail's return to the spotlight, even if it was just one member. That alone had sent shockwaves through.

Fairy Tail was slightly making a comeback and if this person could potentially win the Battle Circuit, the former number one guild of the country would surely make it up the ranks once more. However as of this moment, the most talked about mage of Fairy Tail was lying on his bed.

He had slept for exactly eight hours a day and was still reeling from the effects of yesterday. He did not suffer a single injury yesterday, they could not even scratch him so to say. No, Naruto Uzumaki at the moment was smiling, ever so lightly, as he lay on his royal bed despite it not being the most luxurious bedroom.

Instead of taking the master bedroom he had given that room to Laki and Kinana are not peeked on by the lesser perverts of Fairy Tail. Of course, Bisca Connell nee Mulan had taken a room with her husband Alzack Connell and their daughter Asuka. That little hamster, as Naruto had labeled her, was far too smart and cheeky for her age. She would often bother him during his time in the Guild and he really didn't mind.

It was kind of refreshing and reminded him of a time when his own younger brother used to be a bit bratty.

Slowly Naruto got up as he put the sheets aside. He was wearing pajamas and no shirt. He didn't feel like wearing one so he just slept like that. His eyes wandered off the calendar. It was March 20th. He sighed remembering the date. It had to be today.

After making his bed he went to take a shower and let the cool warm droplets of water hit his frame as they relaxed his muscles. Despite the fact that he had sent clones here days before the event started to set up the proper protecting seals, he still didn't want to take any chances.

To others it would seem he was overprotective of his guildmates.

He was not.

He valued each of their lives and knew most of them weren't in any form of mortal danger, but living a life where he basically manipulated his own fate as well as others' a few hundred precautions didn't seem that risky. That and the fact that he felt some people watching him, from what powers he activated with the Yang half of the Six Paths' power he felt negativity towards him and by extension the guild.

As long as they would be plainly dumb enough to come after him, he would be fine with it and leave them hospitalized for months. However, if they tried to aim for members of his guild…well he'll figure out what _exactly_ he'll do to them. Naruto then used **Requip** to change to a sleeveless, black shirt and black armguards. He was also wearing dark, grey colored pants and black shoes.

Ever since he had gotten **Requip** he had to admit, changing clothes had become an activity that no longer took a part of his time. He walked out his room and found that nearly all of the members of Fairy Tail were asleep. He could feel their signatures in their respective rooms.

Of course there were only six bedrooms including the master, and the rest of them had already planned for a night of camping out somewhere in Fuyuki so they brought a number of futon sleeping bags with them. He was kind of glad that not every member of Fairy Tail was there, though he was sure that if they weren't in such a tight spot at the moment and had the large need for jobs Naruto slowly roamed over to the kitchen as he heard the noise of the blender machine completely annihilating a fruit so that juice could be extracted from it.

He slowly made his way and stood there without making a single noise as he knew the two presences. Laki and Kinana were seen together more nowadays and their friendship which had changed primarily due to a blonde.

Naruto was standing in the kitchen though he did not make a single noise. He wanted to hear what they were saying, if it was blackmail material he would keep it to himself.

What?

He had a mischievous side too, however the shackles of his old world lashed at him rarely gave him the time to show it.

"So what did you think of Naruto-kun's match yesterday?" a female voice said and Naruto knew it was Laki who said it. Out of the two of them, he knew that Laki was a less shyer one however Kinana's bold kiss on the cheek to him was probably to get back at Laki.

Strange how he traveled to a different world, yet the same problems were here.

Damn his parents for their looks!

"He completely owned both fights." Came the excited voice of Kinana and the blonde listened to her excited tone.

Usually she was shy and meek, not this excited and giddy. It was refreshing really. Now he imagined what the Hyuga heiress would've been like if she wasn't always stuttering the whole time. For his brother's sake, he hoped he could break her out of that shell. And he prayed with his fingers crossed that Menma didn't end up marrying Sakura.

No offense to her, but Naruto always did find her a bit loud. Funny banshee noises.

The blonde stopped for a moment. Fairy Tail was getting to him and he was being more social…it was so strange.

"I know. Makes me wonder what other magic he has. I mean, Naruto-kun is kind of secretive." Laki said and the whiskered blonde realized she was right.

He did keep a great deal of secrets from people he was around with, even now despite no danger of Madara or Obito around. It had become natural instinct.

"That's true. But, I'm sure there's a reason for that." Kinana said trying to come to the blue eyed mage's defense. While he did appreciate the support from the purple haired mage in the making, it didn't change the fact it was true.

"You're right. I'm pretty sure that Naruto-kun is still not getting used to talking so much. He seems really shy." The **Wood Make** mage said and the blonde's arm twitched.

Shy?

Him?

In what world did that make sense?

Who was the one blushing up a storm when he carried her on his shoulders?!

He wasn't shy!

He was anything but shy!

If Menma was here he would probably say something along the lines of 'I'm not shy dattebayo! You just don't understand the greatness and natural awesomeness I exude! Yeah that's it. You're jealous!'

"Maybe you're right. Laki-chan. Although sometimes Naruto-kun can be so cold. Like ice." Kinana said with an inquisitive tone and this time Naruto had to hang his head only because no one would be able to see him this way.

This was cold?

He was being nice and interacted with people now! What more did you expect from a man raised by Madara? Goodness, what would they think if they saw him decimating squads with a single jutsu?

"But he's fine just the way he is." The former viper said and the blonde found himself surprised by the warmth in her tone.

It felt so genuine. Had he had lesser control over himself, he would've rushed in and probably hugged her. And once more Naruto Uzumaki pondered on what he thought in his mind.

'Is this what I would've been like?' he thought as he absentmindedly looked at his open palm. Perhaps, this was why the Sennin had sent him here. To finally have that peace of mind he never got.

"You're right." This time it was the violet haired beauty who said it. "He is fine the way he is. Though, I would like it if he was a bit more cheerful. I mean…he looks so peaceful when he smiles." She said softly and smiled as she remembered him the features of his face looking that much better. She was still curious about the whisker marks.

Did he purr? Dire questions indeed.

Naruto for his part didn't realized that his lips that had been in a line for the last few minutes had twitched upwards to form a small smile. For the life of him, he couldn't understand what he truly did to get these girls to like him this much. He didn't even realize when he had started to like them slightly as well.

Laki was slightly shy, a bit playful and from a rumor he heard had several sadistic like objects in her home. Kinana was genuinely shy, a bit nervous and kind. Yet that meek personality of hers was something he adored for some reason.

Maybe it was because he had slowly started letting his walls down. He always thought that after Mai he wouldn't possibly end up with someone.

His physical relationships with Anko, Koyuki, Tsunami and Ino had increased to the point he was maybe starting to develop feelings for them. He had died before such an event could come to pass. Perhaps it was because of the true nature of Mai Yuki that he had lost hope in his world.

However, this was not his world. He didn't have to restrain his emotions. He could live freely and to be honest, he was still young. He'd learn how to properly interact with people. He would laugh with them and even sing songs with them in their drunken banters. He shook his head and decided to make his presence known.

But he'd have to make it known in a way they wouldn't be surprised. He did not want the floor to become a mess. He walked forward, making sure the steps of his foot were clearly heard.

On cue, he heard some tussle noises and knew that it had worked.

"You two are up." The blonde said and the two girls greeted him before he could.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Both the lavender haired and the purple haired mages said to him simultaneously. The whiskered shinobi turned mage looked at them and replied.

"Good morning to you two as well. Slept well?" He asked. It was weird asking these questions.

I mean of course they slept well. It was the master bedroom of a villa, if it wasn't good he would use a very subtle genjutsu to take back his money. Now that he thought about it, he didn't pay a lot of money in the first place. Ah genjutsu, what would he do without it.

"Yup. What about you Naruto-kun?" Laki asked as she finished blending the juice.

Naruto's eyes much to his reluctance noticed her attire. She wore beige shorts and a teal colored short, sleeved shirt. Kinana for her part was wearing a maroon colored dress that came down to her knees. All in all, he noted that his eyes and his mind, perverted mind he added, had noticed their figures.

Damn that libido of his. The last makeout sessions he had with the two had only added fuel to his fire.

What? He didn't have sex in three years and considering his weekly carnal activity he was famished! Still, he could restrain but that tiny line could only take you so far.

"Fine. Just a bit bored already." He said offhandedly and this time both of them looked a bit intrigued.

He stood and noted that people were opening their doors as the sleepy forms of all the others would come out, no doubt all of them were suffering major headaches from the hangovers. He saw that Laki had brought forth chilled glass of orange juice and was gesturing for him to take it. His hand took it from hers as his fingers brushed against hers during the exchange. "Thank you."

"It's alright." Laki said. Now she was no fan girl. Far from it, Laki Olietta was a determined mage who was out to prove herself. People, outside of Fairy Tail, had always told her that **Wood Make** as a form of magic could only be applied to timbering and engineering, both of which were fond hobbies of her, while it was useless as a battle type magic. She wanted to prove them wrong and over the last month, she had been experimenting with a new spell.

Should it work, it would prove them all wrong.

"Have you two had breakfast yet?" he asked and the two were still getting used to his slightly changing attitude as both stared at him a bit shockingly.

Over the last month, Naruto started talking more. Ironically enough the person who spoke the most with him was none other than Little Asuka and she questioned him about things that ranged from what he likes to eat all the way the damn straight way to why Laki and Kinana act weird around him.

Naruto had to admit that the brain on the hamster was much sharper than he thought. Naruto then shortly gave a re-introduction, although he considered it an introduction because they still know very little to nothing about him, 'Team 7' style. He likes to train and create more techniques. His hobbies are studying magic. His dislikes are active Dark Mages and his dream…..he said he didn't have one, but he was getting there.

The mere fact that Naruto spoke a _bit_ more with everyone, generally, is what people the members of the guild found surprising. One month apparently was a hell of a progress for him in terms of his social skills.

"Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked with a curious tone and both girls waved it off immediately, though Kinana was a bit more embarrassed. "Well, did you?"

"No, Kinana-chan and I woke a few minutes ago. We're the first ones for obvious reasons." the lavender haired girl replied as the blonde seemed to close his eyes for a moment. He remembered the majority of the guild getting drunk, again, last night. Seriously they need to

He opened them once more as he looked at the antique grandfather clock. Naruto had to admit that he was half-tempted to buy this villa he would use it as a holiday home or something along that line. He had money of course, loads of it.

Being a former Anti-Dark Mage had good pay, after all nearly all the missions he had taken were unsanctioned in the eyes of the world and were of deathly nature. Naturally he was paid nearly as much as the Four Gods of Ishgar, the money surprisingly was from the former branch of the Bureau of Magical Department. The former head of the Bureau had cached a large amount of funds that with which he conducted human experimentation and magic to get the results. Right now he was in a prison cell in Era.

The Magic Council, more specifically Gran Doma counseled with the Four Gods on what to do with it.

Naturally such a large amount of funds could not be dwindled or wasted. A large part of it went to charity while the rest, which was still a considerable amount of a large sum, was kept as a back up for a rainy day. The rainy day came to be known as the Seven Countries' War and the money played a good part as Fiore defended itself. The Anti-Dark Mage codenamed Alucard was also paid from this source along with payments from the King who knew of Alucard, but not the person beneath the mask.

"We could eat breakfast at Ambrosia." the blonde spoke up as he remembered eating there a few times. At first he thought it was a mere fast food restaurant, he was wrong. Ambrosia was owned by the Archibald Incorporated and was nothing less than one of the most lavish restaurants he had ever gone to.

"Ambrosia? Wait isn't it very hard to get a reservation there because of the line that's always present outside?" Kinana asked this with a hand on her chin. Laki too sported a similar inquisitive look as both girls saw the blonde nod his head at her words.

"That is true, but I happen to be a friendly face there and why are you two looking at me like that?" he asked as both Kinana and Laki looked at him with blanched and deadpanned expressions.

'Friendly face?' both the purple and lavender head though together as they saw pictured his neutrally emotionless face being a friendly one. Now they might have a crush on him, that was so much more than that, but even they knew he was a bit of an anti-social person.

"You happen to be a friendly face there?" both said as they pointed their fingers at him and he felt a little annoyed at how they said it, though he didn't show it.

"Yes I am." he said with a straight face. Of course that was a sort of lie, since he put the manager of the restaurant, one Waver Velvet, under a genjutsu to think he was a regular at the restaurant.

"What about the rest of them, Naruto-kun?" Laki asked. Not that she wasn't excited to go to Ambrosia, it was one of the most famous restaurants in all of Fiore. People from other nations came _just_ to taste the food at Ambrosia. Still it would be bad if they let the rest of the guild not have the same experience as them.

"Don't worry, we'll bring takeout." Naruto said and the girls were still pondering on whether they should take someone else with them. They would be missing out on quite the experience, but even better the chance to go out with Naruto.

And both girls seemed to have the same conclusion as they had a similar thought in mind.

"I think one of us should stay behind, in case everyone wakes up." Kinana said beating Laki to the punch. "And you'll need help in carrying all the food, so I'll go with you Naruto-kun." She finished with a smile and Laki nearly grit her teeth at the purple haired mage.

"Actually, I think I should go. Wouldn't it be better if you made some hangover medicine for everyone, Kinana-chan?" Laki said with an equally fake smile as Kinana looked at the lavender haired beauty with an owlish expression before lightning started to crack between their lines of vision.

Naruto Uzumaki felt a familiar wave of nostalgia. However, this nostalgia was a bit different. Probably because they weren't doting fan girls who wanted a piece of him….inside them.

"Actually, I have an idea that could work for you both." Naruto said and the two girls looked at him with curious gazes. Now Naruto might not be as enthusiastic as Menma when it came to the jutsu that more or less defined his brother, but even Naruto had to admit that the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** was probably one of the most versatile techniques to ever exist.

As such, when he had infiltrated Babylon and spammed multiple versions of himself the enemy became scared. And right now he would want to see their reactions when he did just that. He didn't need hand seals for the jutsu, and on cue a puff of smoke appeared beside him and right before their eyes stood two Naruto Uzumaki's.

At first both girls were surprised by the immediate puff of smoke that appeared beside him, then they saw a copy of him and immediately Laki spoke.

" **Thought Projection** " Laki said and the blond shook his head. The clone went forward and then sat down on the chair while pouring himself a glass of cold water. His clones were more controlled than Menma's, partially because he didn't _abuse_ it like Menma did. He often complained how his clones were 'smartass jerks'.

"Wait…..how is it drinking water?" Kinana was the one who asked the intelligent question as Laki stared at it.

"That's not a **Thought Projection**." the blonde said and the girls were, well they were skeptical to say the least however he did enjoy how their eyes were widened. He honestly expected a bit more of a comical expression, but it seemed that they didn't.

It was kind of disappointing.

"What you're seeing there is a solid clone, an extension of my living presence. However, due to the nature of the technique he is not a perfect clone. A few hits here and there, and he'll dispel all while the knowledge he's gained or the actions he's done come back to me in memories." Naruto finished and noticed that both of the girls were not standing near him anymore.

Rather they were beside the clone and were looking at him from a closer distance. The clone was a perfectly made one and was emulating the original's persona. He then looked both of them and spoke.

"Staring like that isn't going to make me disappear." The clone said in a monotonous voice and he could feel the original Naruto's pride being lifted up at his emotionless expression. Or so he thought.

"I don't believe this." Laki said as she pulled on the arm of the clone, who did his best not to outright yank it away from her. Even Naruto's clones had a standard of being aloof and not interacting with people, well the standard ones anyway.

"It feels so real." Kinana was the one who said this as she poked the clone on his back. Naruto Uzumaki simply stood and watched as the two women more or less 'inspected' his clone. However, Kinana was on her path to do something very dangerous. Something he didn't want her to do, but it was already too late.

"Hm~" the clone purred as Kinana's silky fingers traced across his cheeks and both girls gasped and looked back in shock as the original paled at what happened.

'No…..' Naruto Uzumaki thought in sheer horror as the one thing about himself he was genuinely embarrassed *cough* shy *cough* of. He wished it would stop there, but no both girls decided to caress his clone's cheeks. At the same time and the result was the clone purring like nothing less than an adorable cat as both girls had pink dust on their cheeks as they uttered the same word.

"Kawaii." they barely whispered, however to Naruto Uzumaki this was a direct assault on his calm and mature exterior. Then both Kinana and Laki turned their heads towards the real one and looked at him curiously.

He could _feel_ their question coming up and he needed to avoid this question.

"We're getting late, let's go." He said and was walking away, now if only his accursed advanced hearing could block out all the hushed whispers he was hearing from them. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't he needed to hear just how much of a wrong impression they had on him.

'I'm not cute.' Naruto thought in his mind as he kept hearing that word coming up about his…. _habit_. In his defense, it was a natural reflex similar to how when you stab a person and they choke on their breath.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, Laki Olietta and Kinana were slowly making their way across the suburban area as all three of them rather enjoyed the lukewarm sunlight falling on their bodies. The two beauties were animatedly talking about something he had eventually blocked out at one point due to the sheer amount of words being thrown about his stigmatic action.

Honestly this was the reason why he didn't let girls touch his cheeks that much, even during sex. His mind was always on autopilot and he tried to get rid of the whisker marks too. Apparently, according to his grandfather during his birth the seal had been weakened and the Kyuubi's chakra had leaked into his mother's body and since the twins were the closest they too ended up absorbing a bit of his chakra in their newly born bodies.

Naruto then changed his pace for a while, it was almost unnoticeable. However, a seasoned shinobi would've caught on to him. He felt someone tailing the three of them ever since they passed three blocks from the Damocles Ville.

Did the fool think that he could actually get away with it? Whoever the pursuer was, he / she was practically asking to be found out. He couldn't do it now, well he could but he wanted to see how things would play out. Naruto did have small talks with Kinana and Laki every now and then, however as soon as talks about his certain features came up he directed the talks elsewhere. And sooner than they knew, they were standing outside the gate of Ambrosia.

Now he would've understood if someone was leering at Kinana and Laki, that was understandable considering their looks. Hell he would've understood if some women were eyeing him, he had gotten used to that.

But people looking at him with awe, respect and excitement in their eyes as is he was a hero or a celebrity? That was something he was not accepting of. He looked and heard how people slightly pointed their gazes at him and hushed out words of praise.

Bizarre really.

Shrugging away their words he and the two women entered Ambrosia and went straight to the reception where a young man around the age of his late teens to early twenties there. He had shoulder length hair and a slender frame. As usual, Naruto found Waver Velvet adorning a near scowl on his face and was grumbling about something. Waver Velvet was also a student at the Magus Academy who wanted to be Rune Knight aiming for Captaincy and expenses at the Academy did not come cheap.

Pay was good as the manager of Ambrosia though he could live without the constant ire the current owner, one Kayneth Archibald, upon. Stupid rich bastard and his slave working drive. Honestly he had to miss watching the S Class Battle Circuit yesterday because of him. And then he saw someone walking up to him.

Naruto Uzumaki, a regular here at Ambrosia and from what he heard a Fairy Tail mage that had easily, very easily beaten two of his opponents yesterday quickly. Waver had a greeting smile upon his face as he welcomed the blonde.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san." the black haired young man said to the mage "you haven't been here in a while."

"Two weeks isn't that long of a time, Waver-san." Naruto said in his usual monotonous tone and Waver noticed the two people behind him as they were then introduced by him. "Waver-san, these are Laki Olietta and Kinana. They're my guildmates from Fairy Tail."

"Nice to meet you, Waver-san." Laki and Kinana greeted and Waver too returned the courtesy and Naruto went on to explain that there were about 30 to forty people to feed and Waver replied that he would be taking care of their special order along with a Kid's Special that was specifically for little Asuka. Naruto knew how much sass that young one had and he was not going to give her that chance to smart mouth him off.

As the three waited patiently for their food to arrive, Kinana was the one who spoke up about today's coming events.

"Naruto-kun, do you have any strategies against your opponent today?" the purple haired beauty asked as she saw the blonde remain quiet for some time before he spoke.

"Not particularly. He's got **Mimic Magic** and a slithery fighting style. That's all he has." Naruto said and the two women looked at him a bit skeptically. Honestly he was getting to social with people nowadays. "It's not over-confidence, I just know I can beat him."

"Well, you are strong. But aren't you underestimating him a bit?" Laki said as she adjusted her glasses a bit. Naruto mused that it must be one of her quirks, kind of like how Kinana fidgets with the end of her clothes. "He is from Raven Tail and they are one of the newer and stronger guilds around."

"True. Raven Tail's founder is Ivan Dreyar, son of Makarov Dreyar and the father of one Laxus Dreyar." Naruto said as he remembered Ultear telling him about how the former Dark Guild became a legalized Mage Guild after Ivan had flamboyantly and brown-nosed to the Council for the permit. Ivan winning the S Class Battle Circuit was the catalyst he needed for his guild. He also knew that Ivan must've had some sort of fallout with his father.

The name Raven Tail alone implied the opposite nature he was showing to Fairy Tail. He'd keep tabs on him later on.

"And because of that he's going to be gunning for Fairy Tail more. However, something tells me he's a bit arrogant and he's bound to make a mistake. Sending Kurohebi from his guild was one of them." Naruto said and the two women looked at him for a further explanation. "The person I'm going to fight today is at most an A Class Mage. He's just here for observation, scope out the competition and since Fairy Tail is competing he wanted some info on us as well."

"Wait, so this whole thing is a ruse?" Laki asked with widened eyes as Kinana sported a similar look.

"It's just a guess, but I am assuming that. Raven Tail has been successful over the last few years and at the moment need no further attention." the blonde said and this time Kinana had a question.

"Do you think they'll target you, Naruto-kun?" the purple haired mage in training asked and the blonde nodded. She then spoke up again, "You don't think they'll try to injure you that much in the tournament, do you?"

"I'd like to see them try." Naruto said as he smiled a bit. A smile that showed no worries but meager interest in what they'd attempt.

"We really should get you a hobby, Naruto-kun. Always looking forward to fighting and magic." Laki said as she crossed her arms a bit and tried to get a little bossy. Naruto looked at her before he spoke.

"You mean like your BDSM hobbies?" Naruto said with a straight face, cackling inside his mind, and the girl visibly blushed at his words as her face became explosively red.

"H-H-How d-do you even know that?" Laki asked as she couldn't meet eyes with him, even Kinana was blushing at the words he said.

Her mind now visibly thinking about Laki in BDSM gear and a whip, coincidentally she had seen the lavender haired mage carry a whip a few days ago.

"I just saw you with a whip a few days ago and I just made up a joke now. I didn't you actually had a thing for it." Naruto said as he looked at his wristwatch. He wasn't even going to smirk, teasing her was now officially a hobby. Laki and Kinana looked at him wide eyes.

'That was a guess?'

"Well at least I know what your favorite book is." Naruto said as he got up and looked at Laki still red as ever. He needed to give one more push. "I'll be back from the restroom. Make sure you and Kinana don't go around playing with your dark fantasies."

He didn't need to look back at their expressions. Who knew that he had this side when he wasn't so serious?

Soon enough he reached the bathroom and entered the stall in which he occupied, Naruto made sure that no one else was present there. He proceeded to stand on side of the toilet and summoned a clone on the other side. The clone looked at him and the original spoke.

"Stay with Kinana and Laki." Naruto said and the clone nodded at his words. "I'll be going to check on our little…..pursuer." Naruto finished as he **Shunshin** -ed out of there, leaving no trace of his jutsu as the clone proceeded to exit the stall and then went back to do what he was told.

* * *

Bora the Prominence was a conflicted individual, was. He had reformed after on Natsu Dragneel had literally beaten sense into him. He had seen the wrong ways of his misdeeds and was released from prison on good behavior. He then sincerely began to train to become a stronger mage who had a moral compass and would stamp out his former past with his new self.

However, old habits die hard. Around a year ago, Bora's patience of holding back and not going back to his old ways had broken. A single female, full bodied and broken emotionally was in the park in Magnolia Town. He wanted to resist, he wanted to…..but he could not.

How could he resist the desires of the flesh, the scent of a woman and the screams she made afterwards? He had almost forgotten it. Using his old spell, **Charm** he had approached the woman and long story short he had done the deed as he soiled her against her will. Later on, his spell had worn off and he used his **Telekinesis** ability to control her body. She would talk about it later, so he did the most reasonable thing he could do. He snapped her neck and disposed of the body.

His deed however, soon resurfaced and the man who found out about this was none other than Ivan Dreyar. Ivan held the evidence that Bora was once more back to his old ways and begrudgingly, in the initial phase, became an unorthodox spy for the founder of Raven Tail. He'd go and find new possible members for his guild while operating as a solo mage. However, by this time his past come back.

Bora the Prominence once more became a slave trader and Ivan had made him stronger. Stronger than he thought he could be.

And now here he was spying on another possible threat against his Master. He didn't care what happened in his life anymore. Ivan protected him, he sold off women for money and he could screw their brains out. Life was good for him. He stopped his train of thought as he saw that Naruto Uzumaki had come out of Ambrosia with those two very fine specimens of the opposite sex. Truly exotic beauties, his mind and another organ itched for them.

But he couldn't act, not now anyway. He would have to ambush them later as he slowly waited and tracked them. Never did he think all those times he took those lessons in espionage from Ivan would come so handy. The trio probably didn't even know he was tailing them. He noted their posture and assumed it was time to attack, their hands were filled with bags of food the fragrance of which he had shortly smelled when he had almost gotten close to them.

Now would be the time to act, they were in the Suburban Area and there were not a whole lot of people around. He'd just have to use the **Paralysis Rune Tag** Ivan had given to him. He just needed to land the ground around them and he'd kill the boy, then to have his way with them.

This would've happened if he didn't feel a hand on his shoulder. Just a hand, nothing else was there. It rested there as if it was a part of him and then before he could yell out in fear he disappeared.

"Did you hear something?" Laki asked to Kinana who was looking back as she was looking back.

"Is something wrong Kinana?" the clone asked as the purple haired woman stood still.

"It felt like someone was there." Kinana replied as she had a confused look on her face. She then felt a nudge as Laki was the one who did it and spoke.

"Let's go, you're probably hungry." She said and the former viper nodded at her words. The clone however….

'So, boss already found him and flashed away.' he thought and would've scratched his chin, on second thought why didn't he just use scrolls to seal the food bags. Oh right, because walking with them was an experience the boss would've wanted to have. The clone was happy, he may not be a real person but their originator often talked to them, all of them. Almost as if they were real and the clones felt good about it. 'Now if only boss' knucklehead brother was a bit nicer when he used to spam us for his dirty work. Asshole.'

* * *

Waas Forest

Dark shadows of the towering trees covered the grassy, green landscape to the point it seemed to be rather black than the natural color it should be. Bora's mind could not comprehend on what had just happened.

One moment he was standing with the **Paralysis Rune Tag** in his hand to kill the Fairy Tail mage who was competing, the next he was now in a dark forest whose branches seemed to be twisting and turning.

Was this a nightmare?

"W-Where am I?!" he spluttered out as anyone in his position would.

"Waas Forest. Unfortunately for you, this will also be your resting ground." a voice, an emotionless voice said. Bora turned around and couldn't see anything because of the shadows cast by the constructs of nature in this place. A breeze of cruel anticipation flowed freely everywhere. On any other day it would've been comforting.

However right now it wasn't helping getting rid of the sweats forming rapidly on his forehead. The x mark tattoo near the top edge of his right eyebrow had water, cold water drenched on it due to the feeling of death he was getting. The air was heavy, his throat felt dry and a presence of his mortal life fading away was getting to him. There were strange noises in the forest too, groans and cries of pain were echoing all out.

The sun was turning his back on him.

Then he saw two icy blue eyes appear in the darkness. The eyes looked devoid of life and was piercing him with the deadly gaze it held. It demanded his absolute attention to the point he felt he would die the moment he would look away.

"Now, who are you and why in your retarded mind did you follow me, zasshu?" the voice asked and Bora, discarded his pride. Each word felt like a stab on his frame. His brain yelled out to him to tell the truth and beg for mercy.

"M-M-MY n-name is B-Bora. I-I-I was h-hired b-by Ivan D-Dr-Dreyar to…to….." he couldn't continue as he felt something missing. His arm was gone. His right arm from his elbow to his hand was gone. Instead blood flowed out and he didn't realize it until he felt vertigo taking hold of him.

"Now, depending on your next answer you get to keep the rest of your limbs. Are there more mages he sent after me?" the voice asked and Bora shook his head. He wasn't lying, he was too scared to lie. All his training, all his skills rendered useless and he still didn't know how he had lost an arm. The pain was unbearable, however his fear outweighed the loss of limb and blood.

"And he told you to ambush me. Well, now that this is over with." The voice said and everything round him shattered. Bora saw that he had regained his arm. He clutched it out of happiness and would've cried in joy had he not realized how he was still in the forest, only light had seeped through the high branches and leaves to give him a clearer sight.

"Conversing with you was interesting. I would've asked your name too, but you're not worth the effort." The same voice said and this time he saw the person to whom the voice belonged.

Naruto Uzumaki stood there with a bored look on his face and looked at him with those lifeless blue eyes. He stood quiet for one minute before he spoke.

"I wonder what he was thinking sending you after me." Naruto said as he extended his right arm and light began to form around it and his previously empty hand was no longer empty.

In his hand was a spear, a golden-yellow spear that was not exactly conventional by standard means. Firstly, the length of the spear was short, too short to be called a spear or a lance. Then there was the tip, there was no sharp end instead something like a sword handle rested there as the hilt or rather cross guard was empty missing the blade itself.

"Usually, I don't allow worthless fodder to see one of my more prized weapons, but I guess you could say that I am in a gaming mood." He said and smiled as small sparks of lightning emerged from his hand and went up the length of the spear until finally pure yellowish broadsword made of golden lightning appeared and took physical form.

The length of the spear was now complete, it was now the size it needed to be and the blonde spoke.

"Raijin no Kenyari." Naruto Uzumaki said as he pointed the hybrid swordspear at the dark blue haired man.

Originally, this wasn't the weapon, Tobirama's sword the Raijin no Ken was given to him by Tsunade after he had killed Rokushou Aoi. Since he had the **Mokuton** and was part Uzumaki, he was later treated as a member of the Senju Clan though the hostility was still there from the majority of the villagers.

The truth was he never liked using the weapon as just a sword for when he channeled his **Raiton** chakra through it the blade became too large due to his high affinity, so he had made a golden spear from pure chakra metal and over the last few years he worked on the weapons and fused them into one. A swordspear, despite the silly name it was nothing less than deadly and he was sure that Tobirama would've been impressed.

"Now then, goodbye mongrel. I hope you did something good in your life." He said as the blade of the hybrid weapons began to glow brighter. " **Raiton: Raimei o Kesu / Lightning Release: Erasing Thunderbolt"** he muttered as lightning spiraled around the blade before launched at blinding speeds at Bora the Prominence who wasn't even allowed to think about his last moments.

*BOOM*

A small crated formed around where his body was or used to be. The only proof of his existence was the smeared blood, the large amount of smeared blood that served as a portrait. Though some of the blood had been or dried off due to the highly heated and destructive nature of the lightning enhanced by the old Senju weapon. Naruto re-placed the weapon back into his pocket dimension as he stood with his arms crossed.

Ivan Dreyar was an enemy.

"Soon." Naruto muttered as he stood alone in Waas Forest. His ground, his own Forest of Death. He was jury, judge and executioner here. Anyone he brought in could be killed here and this was what he called the Uzumaki Burial Ground.

"I'll take care of you soon, Ivan Dreyar." Naruto said aloud and as if the trees heard him an echo resonated deep within the forest as the call came back to him. Not wasting any more time, he flashed away. He needed to break another mongrel today.

* * *

Hours Later

Genesis Arena, Shinto, Fuyuki

"Obaa-chan, come on we're going to be late." a small girl of ten years old said to her aunt as she rested her hands on her hips to strike an intimated which turned out to be an adorable pose. The girl who said it was wearing one of a red sundress of all things. She loved red, the shade of it. She had brown hair done in twin pigtails and was pouting as her aunt was buying sweet popcorn for her, not that she minded that but she was taking too long!

"Rin-chan," said the woman who was none other than Aoi Tohsaka as she looked at her niece, a chibi version of her despite her hair being a different tone of brown than hers "the match isn't going to start yet. And besides, you said that you only came here for one match."

"That's right, only Naruto-san's match matters the most." Rin Tohsaka said as she closed her eyes and nodded.

"You should calm down Rin-chan." Rin's mother, one Akane Tohsaka nee Kotomine, said as she looked at her daughter with a small teasing stare. "Otherwise, Naruto-san might find you here and not compete because of how bossy you're acting."

"Hah, joke's on you Kaa-chan!" she said with confidence as she pointed her index finger at her mother. "He doesn't even know who I am."

"And how is that a good thing?" Tokiomi, father of Rin and brother of Aoi said to his daughter as he stood with his wife. His arm around his wife's shoulder as they looked at their daughter who was still huffing proudly.

Looks like she was in a mood and seeing how Aoi was nearby….

"Well, let's go Akane-chan. Aoi will be bringing Rin-chan to the gallery." Tokiomi said as he more or less dashed away with his wife as only Rin and Aoi stood there looking at their dust trail.

"They ditched us." Rin said with an almost angry expression as she was turning red and Aoi said nothing, her niece was cute when she was like that. "When I get my hands on them, I'll….I'll-"

"Do what exactly?" an amused voice said as both of them looked around to see a slender, pale skinned man with messy black hair looking at the while he licked his lips in a snake like fashion. Kurohebi, mage of Raven Tail and whose match was due after some time.

"Eh, what are you doing here?" Rin said as she pointed her finger at him.

"Oh, nothing. My opponent hasn't showed up in the arena. Looks like he must've quit." Kurohebi said quite sure that was the situation.

One Naruto Uzumaki wasn't here, so whatever Ivan had told him about an ambush plan regarding the mage must've been successful as his other guild mates were here minus him. Looks like Bora did have his uses.

"As if! You don't stand a chance against Naruto-san." Rin said quite sure of what she said. She was an avid follower of magic and strong mages. She had heard stories about Fairy Tail and how it was the strongest, but they had gotten weak.

Yesterday she saw that not only did Fairy Tail compete in the tournament, but their sole participant Naruto Uzumaki was cool. He didn't brag or showoff he just came in and bam! Just like that, he won and then she learned that her aunt knew him! And she didn't tell her!

"You've got a real mouth on you brat." Kurohebi said as he noted that a similar looking woman was standing near her with some food in her hands. "You should teach your brat some manners."

"I apologize if Rin-chan was a bit zealous, but you shouldn't be talking like that to children." Aoi said as she made Rin stand behind her. She had jewels on her, and was ready to use magic but didn't want to. A disruption like this followed by an assault on a mage competing in the tournament would have repercussions.

"Here, let me apologize properly." Kurohebi said as he literally thought of giving zero fucks to the consequences. However before he could he tripped on a wire and fell face first. Then he noted that whatever he had tripped on was gone like it was never there.

"If you get injured now, then you'll have to forfeit from our match." said Naruto Uzumaki who had just bought a drink from the food store. The three there didn't notice him before and he was looking at Kurohebi with a distasteful view. "Go to the battleground little snake. No need to glare at me here."

"Indeed." Kurohebi said as he got up and was still glaring at him with rage shaking his body at the insult handed out to him. He walked away as he saw Naruto's eyes fixed on him. After he got out of sight, Naruto spoke up.

"Tohsaka-san, its good see you again." He said as he walked near the brown haired female and the chibi version of her, well almost chibi. Small difference in hair color, but almost worthy of dismissal. "I hope he didn't cause you problems."

"None, Uzumaki-san. Thank you for your timely interference." Aoi replied mildly glad at the blonde's appearance. He seemed to be wearing the same gear from yesterday and had a orange juice cup in his hands. His eyes then idly looked at Rin and Aoi decided to introduce her to him.

Rin did keep complaining about not introducing her to him.

"Right, Uzumaki-san this is Rin-chan, my niece." Aoi said as she brought said niece forward and had her hands resting on her shoulders. "Say hello, Rin-chan."

"H-Hello, Naruto-san!" she said almost a bit too loudly. She was red faced and was meeting the person she was literally cheering for in the tournament. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Same to you little Tohsaka." Naruto said with a small smirk. This was weird, children…fucking children of all people were glad to meet him.

Naruto Uzumaki or as he was previously known as Naruto Otsutsuki was probably at this point a horror story told to unruly children at night to keep them terrified. And here was a child, treating him like he was….something. Something important and someone to look up to.

Bizarre.

"Well, I should be going. My apologies for the sudden leave, Tohsaka-san. I might drop by the book section later." He said and looked at both of them this time. "Goodbye for now." He finished and was walking away. Soon after he left.

"SUGE!" one Rin Tohsaka yelled out with joy in her voice.

"Now, now Rin-chan." Aoi said with a massive sweat drop to stop her niece from bouncing off the walls, if she could she would've.

* * *

"Naruto-san, you're late." Sheria Blendy said as she saw the blonde arrive and as usual the single leather couch formed as he began to sit down. Not that he was smug or anything, but it was clear that Naruto Uzumaki clearly held himself in a certain esteem.

Was this arrogance? She wasn't sure, but he wasn't a jerk like some of the other competitors. They teased her about her age and her hair color. She showed them just what she was capable of in the last match she had. The guy who offered her a lollipop went down in five minutes. HA! Little girl her foot!

"I got lost." Naruto said as he expected a weird reaction out of her. She deadpanned, true it was not the reaction he was hoping for but some of the others were looking at him with blanched looks.

After Naruto had gotten back from Waas Forest, he quietly snuck into the Damocles Ville and involuntarily had seen Bisca Connell naked. Though she did not know he was there thanks to the **Touton Jutsu / Transparency Jutsu** , he still could've walked away before carefully _observing_ her. The Jiraiya was strong in him, and he wasn't proud. Still, kudos to Alzack for getting someone like her. He then proceeded to dispel the clones and took their place.

As he expected, everyone had freaked out over the fact there were two solid Naruto's walking around. Of course, Wakaba being the not-so-subtle pervert he was asked out loud whether the clones could be used in _other_ situations. Naruto with a straight face told him that he had used it exactly like that. Several times.

Of course he said it when the women weren't around and seeing Bisca naked while his near eidetic memory did not help, he had even turned on the Sharingan.

He slapped himself for that, but his raging hormones were getting to him. He then proceeded to have a hearty and gale breakfast with his lot at the house and then despite their insistence, his clone forces cleaned the house. He did not trust the maids who were supposed to work. He gave them the days off and cleaned the entire place by himself.

After that, the guild members left. He told them there was something he needed to do first.

When they asked what, he said it was training.

He had rather contacted Jellal and his group to find out how their missions were going. He wasn't a complete heartless bastard, a sadistic and sarcastic one…definitely. After learning about their new expedition in taking out another Dark Guild, Naruto told them to find out any information on Raven Tail and whether other dark guilds were remotely associated with it.

Naruto then would've ended the conversation there, but apparently Ultear reported that the human trafficking reports they were getting concluded that the people were being shipped out of Fiore.

Where exactly they were going was a cold trail as people had been teleported out of there via spells. Naruto told them to keep up their work and even had sent them the location for their pay. He was still getting paid for his services as an Anti-Dark Mage and after a discussion with Warrod, they had convinced the Four Gods and Gran Doma that he had people working for him.

Initially they were skeptical but the results spoke for themselves and that was that.

"You got lost?" the amaranth haired teen asked and the boy lightly nodded as his blue eyes saw the man known as Rufus Lore or as some of the competitors called 'the Pretty Blonde Boy'. He was currently chaining one spell after another and it was a good combo, but it felt lacking. Naruto wouldn't use magic against him. Just pure chakra.

"You're joking right?" Sheria asked hoping that he was indeed joking about the affair.

"No, I got lost and then a black cat crossed my path." Naruto said as he looked at the entire match with a bored expression. Nearly most of the mages competing in the competition were cannon fodder. Only Sheria, Jose Porla, Rufus and his opponent Kurohebi stood out a bit.

"I don't believe you." Sheria said and had she not been sporting that pout that made her look that much more childish, Naruto would've given her one of his more blank stares that unnerved so many a shinobi.

"It's my turn now." Naruto said as he got up and the couch disappeared as he walked on the squared ground. Kurohebi was already waiting for him and seemed impatient. 'Good.' The runes were activated and the veil surrounding all four sides came up to give a protective layer to the observers.

" **Shredder"** Kurohebi said as a magic circle formed around his hand and winds blew towards Naruto. The blonde smirked at his laughable excuse of a spell. Just as the cutting winds were going to reach the target, Naruto swiped his hands in front of him and the winds disappeared.

What Naruto did was lace his hands with **Fuuton** chakra and he effectively sliced through the winds sent towards him.

"Try something else." Naruto said as he looked at the man who once more made a large magic circle and this time sand came flowing out which was twisting around the arena as they were looking to take him out from all possible spots.

Kurohebi clenched his fists as the sand came rushing at him. Naruto decided to play along for now, going through hand seals at a fast rate he decided to use the element he was the least proficient in.

" **Doton: Chidoukaku / Earth Release: Moving Earth Core** " he said and slammed his hand into the ground as the terrain below him rose up as a pillar of platform and the sand struck the earthen wall instead of him. Naruto looked down and saw Kurohebi staring at him with wide eyes. 'Probably because his **Mimic** couldn't copy my magic.'

The son of the Fourth Hokage then leapt as he was falling and saw that Kurohebi was planning to take advantage of that. Naruto made the tiger hand seal and breathed in.

" **Katon: Karyuudan / Fire Release: Fire Dragon Projectile"** Naruto muttered as he breathed out a stream of orange flames that were going towards Kurohebi, who once more did not anticipate the buildup of magic.

He barely dodged as he thought about his opponent. 'Dammit! I can't copy his magic. Is he using **Runes** to stop me?'

Naruto landed in front of the mage and walked slowly towards the Raven Tail participant. Then Kurohebi was the one to rush Naruto as he tried to strike Naruto but the former shinobi of Konoha dodged any and all blows attempted to harm him. The blonde would admit this, his opponent was slightly talented in hand to hand combat as he was quick with his strikes as he was also avoiding the strikes that Naruto was making.

Like his name, he was slithery like a snake. His reflexes were almost instinctual, but for how long could he keep this was up was the thought Naruto had. The blonde then finally punched Kurohebi squarely across the jaw and sent him back.

The blow felt like a sledgehammer connecting with his face. Kurohebi was not sure what happened but the quick blow should not have been that strong. He didn't see getting punched. Then the next thing he knew, Naruto's fist firmly made contact with his stomach.

He almost spit out from the impact of the blow and then his arm was grabbed as Naruto first kicked his ribs and then used his other foot on his femur as a support.

Then he kicked Kurohebi's head with a sweeping kick.

All this happened in less than two seconds. Kurohebi was rolling over and was clutching his head from the dizziness he felt. The consecutive blows was made for this purpose.

"Well, go on then." Naruto said to him as he stood with his arms crossed. "You seemed so confident in the beginning." He finished with his eyes closed, trying to goad the man into attacking him and it worked.

Once more Kurohebi rushed him only have blows on his chin, chest and his left elbow.

'Why can't I see his moves?!' he yelled in his mind. The blows were too strong to be quick strikes. They had to be magically enhanced, yet there was no buildup, no magic circle. Not even a goddamned Rune on the guy!

'Wait….is this pure strength?' Kurohebi thought for a moment. 'Then that means-"

*SMASH*

"Aaargh!" the man yelled as he felt the bone around his right shoulder being shattered as the blonde had appeared in front of him in a moment's notice. Then he grabbed Kurohebi's jawline as he spoke.

"Hey, Kurohebi." Naruto said calmly.

"Uhmm?" he couldn't speak properly, he felt like his jaw was being crushed in his grip.

"I'm going to beat you now." The blonde said.

"Nommmm!" he tried to yell out a negative response but he was lifted up and then slammed into the arena ground. He lost consciousness and the referee did not waste time in calling the match seeing how Kurohebi went into shellshock after the last slam.

And then it erupted, the cheers of the crowd towards one Naruto Uzumaki. He simply stood still and was still absorbing the situation. They were astounded at the fact that he used less magic to win this match. Only three spells and pure physical combat.

Afterwards, he had more or less paid the least amount of attention he did to the other matches. Once more Jose Porla was trying to instigate something and failed as he ignored the existence of that man. Naruto later found out that he was scheduled to fight against Rufus Lore tomorrow.

'How boring.' Naruto thought in his mind. He then made his way over to his guild members after Sheria had annoyed him about not using magic. He merely poked her on the forehead to shut her up and make her act like a brat.

"That was a weird win." Macao said to him and the blonde looked at him with a skeptical stare.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked not genuinely sure what he meant.

"Usually mages show off their skills more in a tournament." Max answered with Reedus Jonah behind him with a painting with a picture that emphasized his words. Naruto idly noted he was a quick painter, but did they have to give him an exposition?

There was something he needed to do. The sooner he did, the sooner he would be relieved.

"Um, you guys." Naruto said as he pulled out a metallic golden key, it was quite large for a key and gave it to Macao. "This is the key to the Ville. Just keep it with you and you'll be able to enter the place."

"Okay, but why are you giving it to us Naruto-kun?" Kinana asked as she noted him sporting a blank look.

"There's something I need to do. Something important." Naruto said as he sighed a bit. "Don't worry, I'll be back in an hour." Naruto said as he started to walk away from them and he was making sure to note whether anyone was following him.

"Hey, did something happen to Naruto this morning?" Bisca asked both Laki and Kinana.

"No. Naruto-kun was completely fine." Laki said and the purple haired mage nodded at his words.

"We shouldn't pry." Wakaba said as everyone looked at him. "It's probably personal, and he'll tell us eventually. He did change over the past month."

"Baldy-ojii is right." Asuka added her two cents and almost everyone laughed at what the young one said. Laki and Kinana however…..

'Naruto-kun.'

* * *

 **(INSERT MUSIC Final Fantasy VII Advent Children – Aerith's Theme)**

* * *

Kamui Dimension

Truly his personal dimension was vast. In fact, he had made up a map of it as well and gave some of the places names in the **Kamui**.

There was the Graveyard of Blades where all his weapons rested and waited for their master's summons.

The Barracks where he built houses for his own living, storing chakra metal, the forgery where he made his weapons, the one house where his two Noble Phantasms were kept and finally the Shrine.

The Shrine was not meant for any god or any deific being. Rather it was a place of sorrow and sadness. Inside the Shrine, Naruto stood as pictures of people important to him resided. In front of each picture black stones rested with names engraved on them.

The first picture on the left was that of his mother Kushina Uzumaki, his father's picture next to her. Then came Madara Uchiha's picture. True the man turned him into a monster, but he was his grandfather and made him this strong. He acknowledged Naruto's strength. Then came a picture of him with Mikoto Uchiha, it was the only picture he had of her with him. She was his aunt in all but blood. Jiraiya's picture was there as well.

He may not have been the best of chums with the Super Pervert, but his antics often made the then cold Naruto chuckle, silently. His ideals had later taken root in Naruto, albeit in a different way. When he died, Naruto did feel sad even though he kept it locked away.

After him was a picture of a girl sitting with a 12 year old Naruto. She had fair skin and black hair. Eyes that were almost as blue as his own. Both of them were smiling. Their hands locked with each other as they had visited a small town during some sort of festival of lamps and whatnot. In front of them was a small garden of flowers made of violet ice.

Mai Yuki.

The girl he fell in love with.

The girl he lost.

March 20th was the day it happened. The day those hunter nin had killed her in front of him and he awakened his Mangekyou. How had truly descended into darkness. He vowed to rid the world of such vile horror after her death. And often times he also thought about bringing her back to life in case he failed his mission.

Many could ask the question: Why didn't someone so shrewd and talented like Naruto didn't bring back Mai Yuki to life?

There was a perfectly good reason for that. Naruto's Rinnegan had awakened after he heard that Menma had nearly died against Sasuke at the Valley of the End, when the latter had defected. Having read his grandfather's scrolls on the various Paths and techniques of the Samsara Eye, he had made plans to bring Menma back to life if the worst came to pass. He also made plans to resurrect one more person.

Mai Yuki. He could bring her back to life and maybe he could figure out a way to bring her back to life.

He knew about the **Edo Tensei no Jutsu / Imperfect Reincarnation Technique** and he could use that to bring her back.

He could use **Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu / Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique** to bring her back to life. He was sure that he would be able to survive the process because of his large chakra reserves. Fortunately, he did not need to use it on Menma, as the stubborn redhead had made it out partly in thanks to the fox and his own chakra reserves.

After Menma was done healing, Naruto had taken a mission to the Land of Demons and quickly finished that mission with extreme prejudice.

The Demon Priestess, Shion had openly asked him to give her an heir. The only thing he did give her was a bored stare. He had later made his way over to his Grandfather's old hideout in the deeper and lost areas in the Land of Fire where he was raised by the man, since Obito had Mountain's Graveyard under his thumb.

Naruto had made a grave there that read Mai Yuki. The Beloved Flower. Just these words that described what she was to the blonde. Naruto started digging the gravesite for her remains. Soon enough, he got the point in the ground where he had buried her himself. He finally reached the clothing which had held her body and he had pulled it out.

Then came the shock…..followed by the rage. Mai Yuki's body had disintegrated to the point of no return. Not even a scrape of her remains was found. However, only white slime like substance remained. He had seen that substance before. Naruto went into the old base of his grandfather and started scattering through all the research files of scrolls his grandfather had.

Seeing no fruitful result to his questions, Naruto woke up the final Zetsu clone in stasis. The real 'Tobi' who was kept here after Obito could move freely again. Naruto tortured 'Tobi' for endless days and finally on the ninth day, 'Tobi' finally revealed the truth.

Mai Yuki…the real Mai Yuki had died a long time ago.

She had died during the days the Civil War of the Bloody Mist began.

Madara had brought her body for one reason: To conduct an experiment. Madara made several adjustments to his own body beforehand allowing him to move freely and even combat, though even in this weak state he was a high jounin level, low Kage level shinobi. He made the world's first homunculus.

An artificial human being whose vessel was Mai Yuki but acted more like a female Zetsu clone as she retained her **Hyoton** powers and human body along with powers related to White Zetsu. Mai Yuki was kept as a backup plan in case Madara ever needed one.

Madara had used Mai Yuki to show Naruto why this world was hell. She didn't even know she was serving Madara as he used an 'on' and 'off' switch on her that made her think that she was nothing more than a member of the Yuki Clan on flee from the Yondaime Mizukage and his forces. After she had died by the forces of Kirigakure's hunter nin forces, her body had a seal on her.

The seal would stop the decaying process of her homunculus body and she would decay into nothing but slime unfit even to be remains. Her soul had long since passed on to the other side.

Naruto immediately killed 'Tobi' and broke down. Naruto Uzumaki had cried his eyes out as his fists had left dents on the earth. Rage bridled in him. 'Twas that day, after a lot of chakra exhaustion, he decided his fate: to bring peace, and make himself the common enemy.

He truly had nothing to live for in this world. He knew his outoto would be strong enough to move on from his death, he had to. This world needed a hero or two, and he would be the perfect monster. A monster everyone would hate and if that monster had any children, they would be killed within seconds. That was another reason why Naruto Uzumaki refused to love a woman after that, entirely that is, so that the world wouldn't take her or his children away from him.

He sat down on his knees and touched the black stone that had her name on it.

"Hey there, Mai." Naruto said as a solemn and hollow look was on his face. "Remember how you said I should make more friends, well it took me ten years but I finally did it. I have friends like you wanted me to have. I even hang out with them. I smile a lot more too. Though you're probably watching me do all that."

He stopped as tears slowly built up in his eyes and he rubbed them away.

"Here I told myself I wouldn't cry. Ten years since I lost you, and you still make me cry." He said with a chuckle. "I just wanted to say, I'm moving on. It's not easy though. You will always have a place in my heart Mai. You did say to live my life in your last few moments…..and I'd be a complete bastard if I didn't keep my promise to you."

He stopped and took the picture in his hand. His tears fell on her face on the picture as he cleaned it from the frame.

"No matter what happens….I will love you forever." Naruto said as he kissed her face on the picture and wept. He wept, for not all tears were signs of weakness. He swore, he swore in that moment he could've heard her silky laughter in that moment.

* * *

Ugh, the slogfest comes to an end. Thank god. Also, Uchiha Prodigy might or might not be added here, though that depends when the rewrite comes out which isn't before next year.


	19. A Maelstrom Changes the Game of Thrones

**Author's Notes I:** Considering this story was written under two hours, and I had no plot - I dropped it. Kept it here in case someone wanted to read it again. That's it.

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN BASED FICTION**

 **NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN ARE OWNED BY SHUIESHA, VIZ MEDIA, STUDIO PIERROT, TV TOKYO, AND MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **A SONG OF ICE & FIRE AND GAME OF THRONES IS OWNED BY HBO, BANTAM BOOKS, VOYAGER BOOKS, DAVID BENIOFF, D. B. WEISS, AND GEORGE R.R. MARTIN**

 **CONTENTS, CHARACTERS, AND ELEMENTS USED FROM OTHER KNOWN AND RECOGNIZED SERIES/FRANCHISES ALSO DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **THE STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON AS IT CONTAINS VIOLENCE, COARSE LANGUAGE, AND ADULT SITUATIONS NOT SUITABLE FOR MINORS**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THE OFFICIAL CHAPTER**

* * *

Fūinjutsu was beautiful, complex, deadly.

Something Uzumaki Naruto learned that ever since his father's memories fused with his own, the failsafe left behind the Yondaime Hokage dance perfectly to his tune. Naruto became a legend incarnate, and that coupled with the wanton acts of destruction that he did with Kurama no doubt put him ahead of the Five Kage.

However, it was still wasn't nearly enough to defeat Uchiha Madara.

Fūinjutsu however had a way to defeat the Edo Tensei based Uchiha whose powers seemingly had no end. Both he and Sasuke despite their best efforts couldn't simply match the Ghost's abilities; he was in a league of his own.

When he stabbed Sasuke with the sword, something inside Naruto snapped. The person he looked at like his best friend, his brother had died so brutally. However, just like Naruto figured the Avenger had a plan of his own.

The moment Sasuke died, his entire body exploded into black flames and even Madara became engulfed by them. His Edo Tensei body was suffering to extinguish the flames due to the large amount of it, but even then the ancient undead was working his magic.

This would, however be his undoing as Naruto used the distraction to orchestrate his suicidal attack.

It was a complex seal, essentially speaking it tore the very fabric of space and time. It was built as a last resort attack against the Masked Man, later on revealed to be Obito who died against Kakashi after the Juubi was extracted from him. Naruto used one of Madara's own black rods to stab the Ghost, along with himself as he performed the jutsu.

He remembered the cries and horror the Allied Shinobi Force showed, he was giving his life up for them. However, it was nothing compared to the void.

Cold, dark, and empty. It was a swirling endless abyss of nothingness. There was nothing about that place that gave him any warmth or joy.

It was pure absence.

' **Naruto,** ' a gruff voice from the depths of his mind spoke. ' **Do you see what's happening to Madara's body?** '

Evidently, the Jinchuuriki was far too hypnotized by the sheer darkness and only now noticed how Madara's body was finally cracking. His eyes had the Rinnegan, those eyes that had caused him so many problems, but they seemed empty.

Lifeless.

Then a bluish-white hue began to emerge from the Uchiha's body. Something was escaping through his ears, a ghost. A silhouette of human face could be seen.

It was Madara's face.

'Is that…' Naruto asked in his mind, almost fearing the to ask the question.

It seemed far too unreal to him.

' **Yeah, that's his soul. I honestly thought it would be much more darker though,** ' Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune spoke.

Both of them witnessed how the soul writhed and twisted, resisting to leave his frame. It tried to scream, only letting out howls that sent chills down Naruto's spine. Even after all this, Madara was still fighting.

Naruto had to respect the tenacity of the man, he was just as stubborn as him.

Then it all ended as the soul struggled a bit more before slowly decreasing in size, flickering like a dying flame before disappearing into the darkness. Thus came the end to the conflicted soul of Uchiha Madara.

'Kurama, any idea how to get out? I really don't feel like dying,' Naruto asked, nervousness wracking his frame as the dust from the Edo Tensei particles irritating him.

' **You could try and using the same hand seals,** ' Kurama spoke from inside his mind.

'I…' Naruto hesitated as he spoke. Swallowing a gulp, he began, 'I don't know what will happen if I do. I engineered it for a one way trip.'

' **Don't worry about the chakra. Leave that to me,** ' the Fox said with reassurance. Pride evident in each of his words.

'You sure fuzzball? I mean I know you're whole again since Tou-chan put your other half inside me after Madara got stabby with the black rods.'

' **Don't forget how the other Bijuu gave it to you after you broke them free.** '

'Oh yeah,' Naruto thought with excitement before coughing out some blood.

Moving in a void devoid of rules and time was starting to take the toll. Even Madara's motionless undead body was starting to wither and was starting to crack, bits of it flying off like dried leaves in Autumn.

' **I'm planning to use their chakra along with mine to juice you up.** '

'Well, if it doesn't work…I'm going to die either way,' Naruto said as he started to make the necessary thirty six hand seals. He considered himself very lucky that he was able to pull the jutsu off against Madara after making sure both of them were connected via the chakra receiver.

What Naruto failed to notice was how the remaining particles of Madara's body were flying back towards him. The body itself was almost being attracted towards him as the buildup of chakra continued. Then in the endless darkness, a light shone.

Bright enough for that spot to become designated as the center.

Finishing his hand seals, Naruto activated the jutsu as Kurama pumped his body with amounts of chakra he never thought he could handle. It was surreal to say the least. Naruto felt like he was strong enough to destroy nations by himself now. Soon enough, a swirling and ripping noise reached his ears.

His cerulean eyes looked above to see an aberration appearing, similar to the swirl that appeared when Obito used his hax of a Kamui. Naruto was being pulled towards the hole at great speeds. Looks like he would make it out, only he felt his chakra draining and knew that Kurama was reaching his limits.

The drama didn't end there, Naruto saw the broken shards of Madara's Edo Tensei body began to cling to him. Naruto tried to take it off, yet it was meshing with his own skin as if it was there the whole time.

'Kurama, what the fuck is going on?' Naruto asked nervously as more paper-like tissues of undead skin settled on his face. He was reaching the hole too. Naruto did not want this jutsu to fuck up.

' **Fuck!'** the Kyuubi yelled in his mind. ' **The Edo Tensei particles are fusing with you cause of your chakra presence.** '

'Tell me something I don't know! How the fuck do I stop it?!'

' **How the fuck would I know?!'**

'What do you mean you don't know?!'

' **I mean I don't know!'**

'If I make it out of this alive, I am going to kick your AAAAAHHH!' Naruto's mental scream soon evolved into a physical one as his frame was hit by a barrage of the Edo Tensei particles. The parchments of paper settled on his skin like perfect parasites as his body started undergoing a physical change.

Kurama flared more chakra to push the particles away but they only seemed to get more attracted to him. Like moths to a flame.

Soon enough, his entire body was became one with the particles. His hair changed, his skin, his face, his everything.

Naruto could see the light in the endless dark sky, the aberration in which light was seeping through. Kurama was screaming something at him, yet he couldn't hear. In the light he saw his own memories, his childhood, his rise and finally his suicidal attempt to end Madara.

Then another set of memories played out before him.

Madara's memories.

His entire life. Meeting Hashirama, their dreams to build a village, Izuna's loss which left a hole that Madara could never fill again.

The formation of Konoha.

His leave after the clan exiled him.

The Battle at the Valley of the End.

How he tricked Hashirama into thinking he was dead and all his other plans relating to the Tsuki no Me before Naruto foiled it all.

Letting out one final agonizing scream, Naruto saw darkness as he rocketed into the light. He smiled as he saw clear blue skies before fading into bliss.

* * *

It was hot.

Too hot.

Sweat covered his body, a smell of his natural odor reeked in the room as the nose scrunched up in mild disgust.

Getting up slowly, he heard the noises of bones cracking as the knots could be felt along his spine.

Sitting up, the man realized he was shirtless as his muscles gleamed in the dim lighting of the room, well cave as he soon realized as his eyes darted around.

A bonfire was there not too far from him, and then the man stood up thanking his God that he still had his pants on.

However, the ruffling of his hair alongside his back was annoying him. He didn't remember his hair being that long and-

"Wait," he spoke with skepticism in his voice, along with fear. Raising his hand slowly, he brought it right above the head as he plucked out a strand and observed it.

It resembled a raven's feather, black with a dark blue tint to it.

This was not good.

"Kurama," he spoke, his body nervous at the implication of what just happened. Yet a part of his mind was completely relaxed, not even fazed by this development. Receiving no response, he decided to try again.

"Kurama."

Silence greeted him once more, only this time annoyance was building up inside him towards the nine tailed menace.

"Kurama! Answer damn it!"

"Shut up, you damned idiot!"

"About time you…" the man stopped as he realized something. There was no doubt that the answer came from the person the apparent raven haired person wanted to speak to.

That wasn't the problem.

The major issue was he expected the answer to come from somewhere inside his mind, certainly not from outside in the real world.

It was almost like as if the reply came from right behind his back.

"Well, what is it?"

Uzumaki Naruto decided that he was dead and this was heaven, or the afterlife in general.

It had to be since he turned around to see a very small and adorable orange furred fox with one, two, three... Yup, nine fluffy tails slowly moving like blades of grass being serenaded by a gentle breeze.

If he didn't know any better, Naruto would've said he was looking at perhaps the cutest animal he had ever seen.

"The fuck are you looking at boy?" came the reply from the beast as it's crimson eyes had a threatening gleam in it.

"Yeah, this is a heaven. Or a bad dream. Kurama as a soft plushy toy," he said with a smile of disbelief, as he waved his body in comical effect.

"It's not a dream, Naruto," the fox said with absolute seriousness.

No…

"I should wake up any time soon," he said, reaching for straws that assured his conscience that Kurama was playing a trick on him.

"It's not a dream, or heaven. If it was, would we be in a damned cave with a second-hand bonfire?"

Well, he did have a point. Still, his own dream could be playing a trick on him.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Chibi-Kurama asked, his voice still gruff yet lighter than usual.

The blond…well apparently dark haired person shook his head vehemently as he still moved around like a man determined to prove this was all just a bad, bad projection of his mind.

"Fine then. If it is a dream…where's the ramen?"

Yeah right as if….

"…No," he spoke with the horror evident in his eyes. Naruto looked at Kurama with despair, "This isn't real."

"I'm afraid it is," Kurama replied, as the chibi kitsune crossed his arms and nodded sagely. He then continued, "That's not all. Look at yourself."

Hesitantly, Naruto shifted his gaze downwards and saw some kunai at the side, near the stony wall. He took it in his hand as he looked back at his reflection.

Chakra rushed to his eyes as cerulean orbs morphed into merciless red, three black tomoe slowly forming in the pupil.

* * *

Nothing was said between the two beings in the cave. Their eyes meeting every now and then as red saw blue.

…

"You're serious?" Naruto asked as he looked at his hands with utter disbelief.

The things that Kurama told him were farfetched, so impossible that his mind just couldn't comprehend with it all. Apparently the seal worked.

Awesome.

Then Naruto had arrived somewhere unknown, above a forest no less and he while falling down he had managed to hit every single branch along his descent.

Not exactly his style, but it worked…to an extent.

Kurama said he was surprised to find himself outside Naruto's body in his full sized form. Then using his own chakra he searched for Naruto and found him in this…state.

"Is this even possible?" Naruto asked, disbelief still hitting his brain like a hammer despite the evidence. "I mean, how?"

"Brat," the chibi kitsune spoke as he took in a mouthful from a bottle of something, which apparently he stole from a passerby outside who didn't need it. "Your space-time jutsu was forbidden ninjutsu. The fact that both of us are still alive means that we got out by the skin of our teeth."

…

"And this?" Naruto asked as he pointed to himself. "Do you think it's because of the jutsu?"

"Actually, I think it's because of your chakra. You were flaring a lot of it, and Madara's remains went for the closest living thing: You," Kurama finished and the bottle of whatever was inside was discarded, thrown as it collided against the wall. "Good stuff."

Naruto face palmed at the sheer casualness the kitsune of legend was showing.

Back to the matters at hand, Naruto was still thing how he had fused bodies with Madara.

He joined bodies with MADARA of all people. God, that sounded so wrong.

He knew it wasn't a genjutsu because he saw all of Madara's memories and had all the knowledge the Ghost had.

Everything was real much to the former blond's dismay.

Naruto himself wasn't sure how this was possible. Somehow he ended up living through that space-time disruption jutsu, then his physical frame assimilated with Madara's Edo Tensei particles. Oh, it didn't end there as Kurama was now happily outside his body while Naruto was alive.

If it wasn't for excess chakra the other Bijuu had supplied him, he would've died in the void and Kurama too made it out, but not without cost. Nearly half of Kurama's chakra was gone, but Naruto was sure that even without that other half the fox could level anything he wanted to.

The two of them did after all turned the tide of a war with much lesser options.

"Why are you in that form again?" Naruto finally asked.

It was something that was boggling his mind, he didn't speak because watching Kurama eat and drink was honestly entertaining.

Hell, the fact that he was still calm about the whole damned thing was amazing in and of itself. Maybe it was the Madara factor inside him. At least Naruto was still himself and had his own face, with a few features of Madara.

"To hide myself, numb-nuts," Kurama spoke and stood up on all fours. His rabbit like ears twitching every now and then.

"You could do this before?" he asked with a small bit of inquiry.

"Yeah. I just didn't feel like it," came the nonchalant reply from the kitsune.

"Okay…and you're doing this because?" Naruto asked shaking his head to emphasize his confusion. The kitsune sighed at his behavior.

"Well, frankly speaking to not draw attention to ourselves. You've been like that for two months now," Kurama said and Naruto's eyes widened.

He had been asleep for two whole months?

No wonder his body ached like a bitch.

"I see. Anything else I need to be made aware of?" Naruto asked as he took a bite out of the fresh deer his kitsune partner had hunted before. Thank God he still had the preservation seals on his body.

His eyes then fell on a weapon.

A weapon Naruto, and especially Madara, was familiar with.

"Is that Madara's Gunbai?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the ancient war fan which survived since the days of the Warring States.

"Yeah. It was still on Madara's body when he fused with you," Kurama replied as he looked back at the deeper chasm of the cave, from where small ruffling noises came. The kitsune then looked at his former jailer and spoke, "Also, I'm pretty sure we're not in our world."

"What?" Naruto asked as he finished eating.

Maybe he heard things wrong.

"Did you just say-"

"Yeah, we're not in our world anymore. Based on what I saw during the last two months, I'd say we're in a different world."

"Why?" Naruto said as he looked up at the stony ceiling. "Why did we get stuck in this stupid world?"

"Beats me. Maybe you should've made a better jutsu," Kurama quipped and grinned toothily.

"Shut up, fox," Naruto replied as his Sharingan flared to life. The raven haired Uchiha-Uzumaki hybrid smiled deviously, "Do you want a little genjutsu trip? I could do it you know."

"If you try that, I'll personally bite off what makes you a man," Kurama replied and Naruto mentally winced a bit, but didn't show it. The kitsune sighed, "This is used to be more fun when you used to squirm."

"Been there, done that," Naruto replied. He then put a hand on his chin as he spoke. "Kurama, we need information. What have you got for me, buddy?"

"Hmph," Kurama smirked at how Naruto called him 'buddy'. "Well first off, the people here are WEAK."

"Weak? How weak? Jounin weak?"

"Nope."

"Okay, that's slightly disappointing. Chunnin?"

"Still wrong."

"Ah fuck. I'm in a world filled with genin rank people."

"Hn," Kurama grunted like an Uchiha, no doubt to mock them. The fox then spoke, his voice laced with disappointment, "These guys aren't even strong enough to last against genin in a one-on-one fight."

"What are these people made of? Glass?" Naruto asked, annoyed and frustrated.

Not that the former Uzumaki was angry, he was still in the phase of accepting his sudden metamorphosis, as felt his chakra which was a bit smaller than before. Both his and Madara's chakra fused perfectly, along with knowledge that no doubt that shamed Hokage-Jiji. The fact that the people here were weak inherently pissed him off. Well, even if he was a bit weaker than before, he had other things to up his game when the time came.

Huh, Madara's boner for fights must be getting to him.

"Don't know. Why don't we ask this guy?" Kurama said as he walked further into the cave. After a few moments, the kitsune returned as his tails were dragging something along. He looked bigger. Big enough to be a fully grown wolf.

At least Kurama still had his badass, orange fur as Naruto missed his golden hair.

"You can change your size?" Naruto asked.

"Duh," the kitsune replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Then his mighty tails which could cause tsunamis came forward, showing a man bound and gagged. Their victim(?) was constantly muffling loudly about something, Naruto guessed it was probably the restraints. That and the dirty rag of a gag.

"Did you kidnap him, Kurama?" Naruto asked as the kitsune shrugged.

"He was going to die. Found him in the river, barely breathing. So I used a genjutsu to make it look like he died and dragged him here. Took care of him too, fed him some chakra and food. Yet he keeps yapping like a child," Kurama finished as he looked at the tied up man. "You should be thankful, you ungrateful bitch."

"Now, now, Kurama. Be nice," Naruto said. He knew that the fox was a bit asshole-ish in nature, but surely the man didn't do anything to warrant such a behavior.

Naruto noted something strange about the man. Something he found disturbing if the former Jinchuuriki was to be honest.

"He doesn't have chakra."

"None of them do. Yet my genjutsu worked on them, must be something in the air," Kurama replied. Both kitsune and shinobi did find his discovery bizarre.

"Something indeed. But not chakra," the fused shinobi said as he put the thought in the back of his mind. He lifted the man and put him against the wall as he looked at him.

The man had dirt on his face, his clothes seemed tattered yet it didn't take away the regality in his eyes. His eyes were a deep shade of purple he had rarely seen, long silver hair flowed down from his head as his alabaster skin looked dry. He was very pretty for a man, just like Haku was - only this guy had more masculine features.

"Okay then," Naruto said as he slowly removed the gag from the man's mouth. "Who are you?"

All Naruto heard was gibberish or a foreign language as he concluded.

"Oh God, it sounds weird," Naruto spoke as the man said something in reply.

"Imagine how I felt when I heard them yapping," Kurama added in his two cents.

The pain was real and Naruto understood his plight.

Then Naruto channeled chakra to his eyes as they turned red and the man before him froze. Naruto added more chakra as the traditional shape of the Sharingan began to rotate, twist and turn as it resembled Madara's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. The shinobi looked straight into the eyes of the man and spoke one word. For a moment silver-haired man become completely rigid, his mind being exploited for any all information he knew.

An absolute violation of all that was private to him.

A few seconds later Naruto broke his gaze from the man and looked at Kurama, whose own eyes morphed into the same shape for a few seconds. Then Kurama's eyes turned back into normal as his red slitted eyes bored holes into Naruto's skull.

A thick killing intent flooded the cave as the Kyuubi flared his temper.

"Don't ever do that again, Naruto," Kurama threatened as he looked at the Uchiha-Uzumaki hybrid. "I _hate_ those eyes."

"I'm sorry, Kurama. I just thought I'd let you know," the black haired seventeen year old replied with honesty in his voice. He had forgotten how Madara and Obito had abused his powers.

"It's alright, just don't do it again," Kurama spoke as both chakra wielding beings looked at the silver haired man whose mouth was agape.

"Now then, we have a lot to talk about. Prince Rhaegar Targaryen," Naruto said in the common tongue that the Westerosi spoke. A twisted grin formed on his face and Kurama gave one too, it was terrifying to be honest.

"By the Seven, what are you?" the Crown Prince asked as he couldn't believe his sight. This was unreal. This man...and that thing! What were they?!

"Oh, just a misplaced shinobi with pent up frustration and a lot of broken dreams," Naruto replied calmly.

"I on the other hand," Kurama began as his eyes showed the Prince death. "Am a being of destruction incarnate. Lost a chunk of my power due to a faulty seal-"

"Hey!"

"-and bear a general hate for humanity. I have a preference on ideals that only two men have managed to match and in the mood to kick a certain person's ass for being a royal prick."

"What do you mean?" Rhaegar of House Targaryen asked as he saw the man speak now. They spoke so differently, their manners were so different from any other people he knew.

"Simple, pretty boy," Naruto said as he drove his fist into his other palm. "We are going to fix the Seven Kingdoms."

"Pardon?" Rhaegar Targareyn gulped, not believing what the man had just said. Did the man just say he would 'fix' the Seven Kingdoms? An empire forged by fire and blood.

"While it is none of our business," the kitsune began. "Brat's persistent on bringing peace to your fucked up Seven Kingdoms."

"And introduce ramen to this world," Naruto said with pride in his voice.

Yes, he would guide these blind people into a world of noodles, spices and broth. He teared up at the thought.

"I honestly wonder if Obito dropped you on your head as a child," Kurama muttered and the former blond proceeded to show his middle finger to the Bijuu.

'By the Seven,' Rhaegar thought as he saw the black haired man laughing maniacally and the TALKING beast shaking his head in disappointed, mirroring many a wary Lord. Between all this the Crown Prince could only ask himself one question.

'What have I gotten myself into?'


End file.
